Une PotterHeart à Poudlard
by LyraGates
Summary: - Salut ! Je m'appelle Alia Aka, je suis française et avant que vous ne posiez la question : Oui c'est un faux nom ! M'enfin... Après m'être perdue dans l'univers d'Harry Potter j'avais bien le droit de changer de nom ! - Maitresse, à qui parlez vous ? - Chuuuuuuuuut ! Tu n'as rien vu...
1. Chap 1: Faut bien commencer quelqu'part

**_Salut, salut ! Après vos demandes voilà donc une nouvelle petite fanfiction ! Sur Harry Potter comme vous avez dû le voir dans le titre ^^ J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**  
 **Chap 1 : Faut bien commencer quelque part...**

* * *

- _Imananjikaoshiete, Yume to ittedakishimete_

Je fredonne doucement les paroles de l'opening tout en faisant attention à ne pas me faire entendre des personnes présentes. D'habitude, je ne chante pas en public. Pour la simple et bonne raison que la plupart de mes musiques sont soit en anglais soit en japonais. Deux langues que je ne parle pas autrement qu'en yaourt ! Donc, à part quand je crie mes génériques de mangas préférés avec Alexandra, j'évite de me ridiculiser devant des inconnus. Enfin, là, c'est différent. Il s'agit de la seule chanson japonaise que je connaisse par cœur ! Bien qu'en vrai, je n'ai pas trop de mérite. Elle a un tempo lent et est assez répétitive… Et puis c'est l'opening de mon manga préféré alors ça joue aussi !

- _Tomarikaketaatashi no konoro o ugokashite_

Le métro arrive enfin, je l'entends gronder dans la galerie. Ça tombe bien, je n'en peux déjà plus d'attendre ! Il fait tellement chaud… Mais je sais que la suite sera pire ! Essayez donc de prendre le métro marseillais jusqu'à la gare Saint Charles en plein mois d'août ! Je tire un peu sur mon T-shirt sous ma salopette courte pour m'éventer tout en remontant mon sac à dos en jeans sur mes épaules. Le souffle d'air du métro précède son arrivé, comme une brise salvatrice ! Je récupère donc la pochette de mon ordinateur à mes pieds et fait un pas vers le quai, la musique toujours à fond dans mes écouteurs.

- _Onegai…_

Quelque chose ne va pas. Je le comprends immédiatement en voyant le métro sortir du tunnel comme un missile ! Il passe en trombe devant moi faisant voler mes cours cheveux bruns qui m'aveuglent au passage ! Puis, tout aussi précipitamment, le calme revient autour de moi.

 _Putain ! C'était quoi ça ? Tu t'es cru dans Fast and Furious ?! Connard !_

Tout en jurant contre cet enfoiré de chauffeur qui avait jugé bon de sauter un arrêt, j'essaye de remettre mes cheveux en place... Puis me stoppe dans mon geste.

 _Whaaaaaaaaat ?!_

Je ne suis plus dans le métro ! Devant moi, il y a un chemin bordé d'arbres noirs, le ciel est sombre et il fait terriblement froid.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fous dehors !? Il est où le métro ? C'est quoi cette merde !?_

Déboussolée, je tourne sur moi-même et vois que je suis dos à un immense portail en fer noir. En reculant, je m'aperçois qu'il est encadré par deux gigantesques colonnes surplombées de gargouilles. Je tire sur mes écouteurs pour les faire sortir de mes oreilles et les ranger distraitement dans ma poche en retenant un cri de surprise.

 _C'est pas possible..._

Dans la pénombre, je distingue à peine les deux immenses gargouilles qui trônent en haut des colonnes, mais mon cerveau n'a aucun mal à les reconnaître…

 _Ce portail... C'est..._

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? me demande-t-on en anglais.

Je me retourne en sursaut et cherche la provenance de cette voix. Je me rends bien vite compte que c'est une femme, dans la vingtaine comme moi, avec de longs cheveux noirs et une robe moyenâgeuse. Son regard froid et hautain est bien trop blanc pour être normal et je me rends compte avec horreur que je vois les détails des arbres à travers son corps !

-Je... suis morte ?... murmurais-je au bord de la crise de panique, sans même me rendre compte que les mots sortaient tous seuls de ma bouche dans la langue de Shakespeare.

-Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle, me répond la femme fantôme. Ceci est une propriété privée. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ni comment vous avez réussi à passer le portail, mais vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

-Je...

Mon corps tremble. C'est un rêve, ça ne peut être que ça... Non... Vu la peur qui commence à me tirailler le ventre, c'est sûrement un cauchemar.

 _Merde... Mes jambes me portent plus..._

Je me sens glisser sur le sol et prie de tout mon cœur pour me réveiller dans le métro ou même dans mon lit.

 _Est-ce que le métro m'a fait si peur que je suis tombée dans les pommes ? Est-ce que je vais me réveiller à l'hôpital ? Est-ce que je vais me réveiller tout court ?_

Je sens le sol froid et humide sur mes jambes nues et cette sensation, bien trop réelle pour un rêve, me donne envie de vomir.

 _Cette fois, c'est sûr, je suis folle. Tellement folle que je pense être dans un lieu qui n'existe pas... J'en ai fait des rêves bizarres, mais là… C'est bien plus fort que ça ! Putain… Cette fois… C'est comme si j'étais vraiment… physiquement… impossiblement… devant le portail d'entrée de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard..._

* * *

 ** _Et voilà pour ce petit prologue. La suite très bientôt ! Ciaossu !_**


	2. Chap 2 : Bonjour Mal de tête !

**_Salut, salut ! Me revoilà avec la suite de cette fanfic ! Je dois vous avouer que celle-ci me vient assez naturellement... Il suffit que j'attrape mon cher portable et Hop ! Deux heures plus tard, un nouveau chapitre est né ! Le plus long reste encore de corriger les fautes de mon bordel ^^' D'ailleurs, merci à toi ma Grande Sœur et Grand-Père adorée ! (oui je ne parle que d'une seule et même personne qui se sera surement reconnue :3). Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la prochaine !_**

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**  
 **Chap 2 : Bonjour Mal de tête ! Toi aussi tu t'es perdu ?**

* * *

— Eh ! Reste avec moi ! Tu m'entends ? Arrête de pleurer voyons, je ne vais pas te faire de mal !

La femme s'est rapprochée, je vois son visage désormais inquiet à travers mes larmes et retiens un hoquet.

— Où... suis-je...?

Au fond de moi, je connais déjà la réponse, mais mes pensées sont trop en panique pour réfléchir correctement.

— Comment ça "où tu es ?" Tu es à Poudlard.

Je suis assise sur le sol, les bras autour de mes jambes tremblantes. J'ai l'impression de faire un monstrueux cauchemar.

— Tu ne te souviens pas avoir passé le portail ?

— Je suis... perdue...

Moi qui ai toujours rêvé de me retrouver ici, je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ceci soit réel. Mon esprit entier est perdu dans ce délire impossible ! Où est Marseille ? Je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux revoir ma ville, mes parents, quelqu'un qui EXISTE ! Pas un fantôme ! Les fantômes n'existent pas ! Poudlard n'existe pas ! Je ne peux pas être ici, c'est IMPOSSIBLE !

Je dois avoir l'air misérable à trembler et pleurer de la sorte. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais été dans un tel état, cela ne me ressemble tellement pas ! J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle comme je le peux et de me concentrer pour ne pas définitivement perdre pied. La femme fantôme qui continuait de me fixer en silence pousse alors un long soupir avant de prendre la parole.

— Suis-moi, je vais t'amener voir le directeur. Il est tard, mais tant pis. Vu ton état, cela pourrait difficilement attendre demain.

Le corps transparent se retourne et s'enfonce dans la pénombre. Essuyant mes dernières larmes, je me relève en tanguant et attrape mes affaires par automatisme. Enfin, je lui emboîte le pas en silence, faisant très attention au moindre détail de mon environnement.

Marcher m'aide à calmer mon cœur. Ainsi je peux me concentrer sur ce que me dictent mes sens. Les bruits de la nuit, la sensation de mes chaussures sur le chemin de terre, le froid qui vient mordre mes bras et mes cuisses (Putain mais pourquoi j'ai mis ma salopette courte aujourd'hui !?), toutes ces sensations me crient la même chose : tout ceci est réel. Je ne dors pas.

Derrière certaines branches, je crois voir de petites lumières lointaines. C'est impossible, je ne PEUX PAS être à Poudlard ! Poudlard (même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer) n'existe PAS !

Alors pourquoi tout semble si réel ?

 _Et si c'est réel, alors comment ? Pourquoi ?_

Je n'ai pas la réponse à ces questions mais quelques théories commencent déjà à voir le jour dans mon cerveau. Enfin quelque chose qui me ressemble plus, maintenant que ma crise de larmes se calme, je peux réfléchir. Envisager toutes les possibilités et rire de l'improbabilité de la situation. Bon. Admettons que je sois vraiment à Poudlard.

 _C'est n'importe quoi._

Concentrons-nous sur le présent. Je suis dans ce qui semble être le parc du château. Qui est ce fantôme ? Elle a dit qu'elle m'emmenait voir le directeur... Mais lequel ? Dumbledore est mort donc ça devrait être McGonagall ? Est-elle toujours directrice en 2016 ? Tant de questions et il se trouve que j'ai justement quelqu'un pour y répondre.

— Comment vous vous appelez ? demandé-je.

— On m'appelle la Dame Grise, je suis le fantôme de Serdaigle.

Déjà les informations affluent dans mon cerveau. Helena Serdaigle, fille de Rowena Serdaigle, l'une des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Jalouse de la sagesse de sa mère, Helena s'enfuit avec son diadème. Suivie par son prétendant, le Baron Sanglant, elle meurt de sa main accidentellement et ce dernier suivra son amour dans la mort. Une véritable tragédie à la grecque... Son fantôme est revenu à Poudlard par la suite et elle est devenue le fantôme de Serdaigle sans que personne ne connaisse sa véritable identité... Personne, mis à part le Baron Sanglant, fantôme de Serpentard, Tom Jedusor #Voldy et Harry Potter dans le tome 7.

Comme quoi, ça sert d'être une fan incontestée de la série HP ! Toutes ces heures sur PotterMore, à collecter des données, à relire chaque tome un par un, à acheter des produits dérivés ou encore à stalker moult fanfictions sur l'univers HP ne m'aura pas laissée démunie dans ces lieux ! J'ignore encore pourquoi je me suis retrouvée ici… Je veux dire, j'étais dans un métro puis HOP ! Poudlard me voilà ! Dans la plupart des fics du genre, c'est en lisant un des livres ou parce qu'elles ont des babioles de l'univers HP que les héroïnes de fanfic se retrouvent dans pareilles situations ! Moi, je n'ai que mon PC portable et mon sac de couture pour mes futurs cosplays ! D'ailleurs… Est-ce que le fait de me retrouver ici fait de moi une héroïne de fanfiction ? Oh putain !

 _Ça veut dire que j'ai des super-pouvoirs ? Est-ce que je suis devenue une sorcière ? Je veux une baguette ! Et aller à Serpentard ! Attends… Je ne suis pas un peu trop vieille pour ça ? J'ai vingt ans, pas moyen que j'aille en classe…_

Mettant mon cerveau farfelu en pause je me rends compte qu'Helena s'est présentée mais que je n'ai pas fait de même. D'ailleurs, je lui donne mon vrai nom ou je m'en crée un ? Mon nom n'est pas terrible et tout le monde m'appelle par mes surnoms d'habitude… Je pourrais me créer un pseudonyme sympa pour une fois !

— Enchantée, Madame la Dame Grise et... Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissée toute seule… Euh… Moi je m'appelle… Oh !

Je m'arrête direct, n'en croyant pas mes yeux.

— Pu...

Mes mains viennent jusqu'à ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier telle la fangirl que je suis, mais c'est sans compter le juron qui a déjà commencé à franchir mes lèvres et se transforme limite en cri de fangirl.

— ...TAIN !

Devant moi, ai-je besoin de le préciser, se dresse le château de Poudlard ! Ses immenses tours pointues surplombent la surface luisante du lac noir et les lumières des fenêtres déchirent le ciel sombre.

Il n'y a pas de mot qui décrive mes sentiments à cet instant. C'est... Putain !

Helena s'est arrêtée le temps que je finisse de m'exclamer et de m'émerveiller. Je me retourne vers elle, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

— Comment on y va ? En barque ?

— Non, elles ne seront prêtes que demain pour l'arrivée des premières années. Pareil pour les charrettes.

La déception doit se lire sur mon visage. J'aurais bien aimé voir un sombrale... Quoique, je suis déjà allée à un enterrement, mais ça ne sera sûrement pas suffisant pour être capable de voir ces chevaux de la mort... Et je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'assister à un meurtre juste pour les voir.

Attendez, elle a dit demain ? Mais on est en début Août ! La rentrée de Poudlard est en Septembre !

Me voilà avec encore plus de questions, mais chacune dans l'ordre s'il vous plaît. D'abord…

— Au fait, tu as dit qu'on allait voir le directeur ?

— Oui.

— …

 _Ok, pas bavarde la Helena._

— Euh… Et c'est qui le directeur en ce moment ?

Bon… Niveau question discrète on avait vu mieux. La fantôme s'arrête et se retourne vers moi soudainement ce qui fait que ma main entre en contact avec sa robe transparente.

 _Brrrrr… C'est gelé !_

— Es-tu stupide ? Le Professeur Dumbledore est à ce poste depuis presque quarante ans maintenant.

 _Que… What ?! Question n°1 : Dumbledore est vivant ? Question n°2 : Mais on est en quelle année ? Question n°3 : Putain mais elle est encore plus froide dans ses mots que quand on la touche !_

Bon… Au moins la Dame Grise n'a pas volé sa réputation de glaçon de la mort... C'est bizarre pourtant, tout à l'heure elle semblait vraiment inquiète quand elle m'a vue pleurer ? Je garde cette information dans un coin de ma tête. Elle n'est sûrement pas aussi méchante au final.

Respectant son nouveau silence, je continue de la suivre en profitant de la balade. Elle semble glisser à quelques centimètres du sol sans aucun effort, c'est assez dérangeant. De plus, elle est rapide, je dois presque trottiner derrière elle. Pas que ça me gêne, au contraire, il fait super froid alors courir me réchauffe un peu…

 _Bon ok, à peine. J'AI FROID ! C'est quoi ce pays sérieux !_

* * *

 ** _Et voilà ! Je pense mettre la suite bientôt ! Enfin... tout dépend de ma motivation XD_**

 ** _Pas frapper, pas frapper..._**


	3. Chap 3 : Attaque spéciale de FanGirl !

**_Et me voilà pour la suite de cette fanfic ! Je vous avais abandonnés devant les portes de Poudlard avec un charmant fantôme mais il va bien falloir y aller dans ce château ^^ Enfin voilà je vous laisse et bonne lecture à tous :3_**

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 3 : Attaque spéciale de fangirl : Je sais tout de ta vie !**

* * *

Une heure... Voilà le temps qu'il a fallu pour arriver jusqu'au château. En temps normal, je ne m'en serais pas plainte, j'ai déjà fait des randonnées bien plus longues mais là... Je vous rappelle que je suis en salopette courte et T-shirt ! Eh oui, vous l'aurez compris, j'ai FROID !

M'enfin... L'air glacial m'a au moins servi à une chose : maintenant, je sais que tout ceci est réel. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai été envoyée dans le monde d'Harry Potter... Bon, en vrai, j'ai déjà quelques théories sur le comment du pourquoi mais pas assez de réponses concrètes pour en être sûre...

L'intérieur du château est tel que je l'imaginais : grand, grand et grand ! Et froid aussi... Difficile de chauffer un aussi vaste endroit avec un plafond aussi haut.

À suivre ainsi la Dame Grise dans les couloirs, j'ai l'impression de rejouer à Harry Potter V sur Wii... Sauf que c'est Helena qui me montre le chemin et pas Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Et aussi, je ne joue pas ! Eh non ! Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui suis réellement dans le château de Poudlard ! J'en ai des frissons d'excitation.

Nous arrivons dans un couloir en tous points semblable à celui que nous venons de quitter, excepté la statue d'aigle au fond. Statue que je reconnais sans peine et devant laquelle je ne suis pas surprise de voir ma guide s'arrêter.

— Attends ici, je vais prévenir le directeur.

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, elle s'élève et passe à travers le plafond. Je me retrouve donc seule dans le couloir glacé, uniquement éclairée par des torches sur les murs…

 _Wait... Torche = feu. Feu = chaleur. Donc..._

Ni une ni deux, je m'avance vers la torche et tends les mains vers les flammes en faisant attention à ne pas me brûler. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement en sentant la douce chaleur sur mes paumes.

 _Aaaaah... Que ça fait du bien !_

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

Je me retourne en sursaut pour tomber nez à nez avec un autre fantôme.

 _Ma parole, ils se sont donné le mot ! Au moins, ce n'est pas Rusard..._

Le fantôme en face de moi est un grand homme au visage dur et aux vêtements tout aussi vieux que ceux de la Dame Grise... À mieux y regarder, je vois des taches plus sombres (bien que toujours transparentes) au niveau du torse. Taches que j'apparente immédiatement à du sang.

— Vous êtes le Baron sanglant ?

— En effet, et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

— Je me suis perdue et la Dame Grise m'a menée jusqu'ici. Je vais voir le professeur Dumbledore.

Le Baron se tait un instant à l'entente du nom de son défunt amour... Et ce n'est peut-être qu'un instant, mais ce que je perçois dans ses yeux me fend le cœur. En y repensant... Son histoire est tellement triste... Et le fait qu'il soit prisonnier des remords, même dans la mort, l'est encore plus.

Avant que l'un de nous deux ai le temps de continuer cette conversation, la statue d'aigle derrière moi se met à bouger. Dans un mouvement lent et circulaire, elle s'élève vers le plafond en laissant apparaître des marches.

Je m'avance vers ces dernières et grimpe sur l'une d'elles tout en faisant un signe de la main au fantôme.

— Je dois y aller mais j'espère qu'on pourra reparler bientôt, Mr le Baron.

Il me fait signe et je me rends compte que je ne lui ai même pas donné mon nom... Comme à Helena d'ailleurs... En y réfléchissant, les théories qui fleurissent dans mon esprit prennent forme. Je vais devoir me décider sur quelle attitude prendre maintenant. Mais avant ça, j'ai des questions auquel seul le directeur pourra répondre.

L'escalier s'arrête un peu brusquement devant une porte en bois massif. C'est bon, je suis décidée. Je frappe trois coups à la porte et une voix que je reconnais sans peine m'invite à entrer. Ce que je fais.

 _Putain c'qu'elle est lourde cette porte !_

Je suis maintenant dans le légendaire bureau de Dumbledore ! Quoi ? J'exagère avec mon "légendaire" ? Mais nan !

Devant moi, assis derrière son bureau, se tient le directeur de Poudlard. Il est exactement comme dans les films ! Avec sa longue barbe argentée, ses lunettes en demi-lune et son air sage. Mais je remarque que son visage n'a rien à voir avec aucun des acteurs ayant interprété son rôle. À croire que j'ai été transportée dans l'univers des livres plutôt que celui des films…

Il est seul dans son bureau (si on ne compte pas les tableaux) et m'invite à m'assoir.

— Bonsoir, je me présente, je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école. Notre fantôme de Serdaigle m'a prévenu que vous étiez perdue ? Elle ne m'a d'ailleurs pas donné votre nom...

— C'est parce que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le lui donner. Je m'appelle Alia. Alia Aka.

 _Ooooh ! Ça sonne encore mieux en vrai ! Y a pas à dire, j'aime ce pseudo !_

— Donc vous vous êtes perdue... continue le directeur. D'où venez-vous ?

— C'est là le problème... Il y a tout juste une heure, j'étais à Marseille, dans le métro. Puis, allez savoir comment, je me suis retrouvée devant votre portail.

Minute... Y a des métros à cette époque ? Dumbledore est mort lors de la sixième année d'Harry... Ce qui signifie qu'il est mort en 1996, de plus il s'est blessé à la main durant cette année et là, sa main semble normale... Donc on est avant 1995...

— Marseille... C'est en France n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui.

— Un porte-loin qui aurait mal fonctionné ? demande le directeur. Ou alors...

— Non... Je suis arrivée à l'intérieur de Poudlard, c'est impossible d'y transplanner... De plus, il y a autre chose...

— Je vous écoute.

J'hésite... Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, là n'est pas la question... Mais cette histoire est tellement folle...

 _Aller, du nerf ! Je me suis donnée un objectif alors je dois tout faire pour l'atteindre !_

— Je ne viens pas de votre monde.

Malgré moi, mes joues rougissent. Dire ce genre de chose à voix haute, c'est tellement bizarre... Et je me déteste en voyant qu'une si petite chose peut me perturber ! Il y a un silence pendant lequel Dumbledore m'observe avec attention. Je continue donc mes explications, le plus sérieusement possible.

— Je viens d'un monde en tout point semblable au vôtre, mais dans lequel la magie n'existe pas. Une femme a pourtant écrit un livre, intitulé Harry Potter, qui parle de votre monde et des aventures du survivant. Mais chez moi, cela s'apparente à de la fiction.

Encore ce silence, je suppose qu'il doit digérer toutes ces informations... Je peux le comprendre, il m'a fallu une heure de marche dans le froid pour me rendre moi-même à l'évidence !

— Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai pu me retrouver ici mais... Je suppose... Que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le métro... La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est qu'il est arrivé en trombe sur le quai, sans s'arrêter, et juste après j'étais devant le portail...

 _Bon… Là ça commence à bien faire. Tu ne veux pas réagir un peu Dumbledore, s'il te plaît ? Je t'aime bien, mais là, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu me prends pour une folle !_

— Et donc... Vous dites que vous venez d'un monde sans magie et que vous avez été… Téléportée... ici ?

 _Ok, vu la façon dont il le dit, il me prend pour une folle !_

— Écoutez... Je sais que cette histoire a l'air folle mais c'est la vérité ! Je suis française, qui plus est moldue et même très mauvaise en anglais. Or là, je suis à Poudlard, dans un monde de sorciers et je comprends et parle couramment une langue comme si j'étais née ici !

— Mmm...

 _Ok... Il me croit pas..._

Au fond de moi, je sais que c'est tout naturel, moi-même, si on était venu me dire une histoire pareille, j'aurais rigolé. Mais là, c'est différent. Primo, je viens vraiment d'un autre monde, secondo, j'ai besoin d'aide et qu'on réponde à mes questions, et tertio, je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour plus folle que je ne le suis !

Je me recule dans mon siège et croise les bras sur mon torse : ça va saigner.

— Quel jour sommes-nous ?

Mon ton est sec, ce qui surprend le directeur, mais il daigne quand même me répondre.

— Le 31 Août.

— Quelle année ?

— 1994 mais pourq...

— 1994, quatrième année d'Harry Potter à Poudlard, Tome 4, coupe de feu, fin des vacances d'été, Harry est allé voir un match avec les Weasley, match saboté par des mangemorts, tournois des trois sorciers cette année, trois épreuves dont je connais le futur déroulement comme je connais le déroulement de la future guerre, mais restons sur le passé... Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, frère aîné d'Abelforth et Adriana. Votre frère travaille et vit à Pré-au-lard où il tient le bar de la Tête de Sanglier. Votre premier amour était et restera toujours Grindelwald que vous avez été obligé de combattre lorsqu'il a mal tourné, récupérant par ailleurs la baguette de sureau qui est aujourd'hui en votre possession et qui est l'une des reliques de la...

— STOP ! C'est bon je pense que ça suffira...

Je m'arrête et souris.

— Vous me croyez maintenant ?

— Je... Comment savez-vous toutes ces choses ?

— Je vous l'ai dit, je les ai lues. Dans mon monde, votre histoire ainsi que celle d'Harry Potter sont célèbres. Elles ont été adaptées au cinéma, en pièce de théâtre et j'en passe !

— Et... Que savez-vous exactement ?

— Je connais tous les éléments de l'histoire jusqu'à la fin de scolarité d'Harry et même un peu plus.

Dumbledore est redevenu silencieux. Je l'observe en silence, me demandant quel est le cheminement de ses pensées... Enfin, il se lève et s'approche du tableau derrière lui. C'est à ce moment que je me souviens que, ces derniers étant vivant, ils ont tout entendu. Tout... Comme l'homosexualité du directeur !

— Armando, puis-je vous demander de nous laisser seuls ?

— Entendu.

L'ancien directeur de Poudlard, Armando Dippet, se lève de son siège et fait signe aux autres tableaux. En quelques secondes, je me retrouve seule avec le vieil homme.

 _Détends-toi... Les rumeurs comme quoi il serait pédophile ne sont que des rumeurs... Rien de plus..._

Il retourne s'assoir et je me détends un peu (sérieux chui trop parano !)

— J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer.

— J'écoute.

— Je m'engage à trouver un moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous, et en attendant, vous me direz tout ce que vous savez sur le futur et comment gagner cette "guerre" qui s'annonce.

À l'extérieur, je reste impassible. À l'intérieur, je souris. C'était exactement ce que je voulais qu'il me propose. La petite manipulatrice que je suis jubile. Maintenant qu'il me l'a demandé, ce serait dommage de refuser... Tellement dommage...

— Malheureusement, ça ne va pas être possible, dis-je en soupirant.

— Comment ça ? s'inquiète le directeur.

Il a paniqué l'espace d'un instant, je l'ai vu. Après tout, il n'a pas l'habitude qu'une jeunette refuse ses propositions. Mais il me connait mal. Et moi je le connais. Assez pour obtenir ce que je veux de lui.

— Le futur est quelque chose de dangereux, et trop en savoir l'est tout autant. Si vous connaissiez le futur, vous voudriez le changer, mais en ce faisant, vous pourriez empirer les choses au lieu de les améliorer...

— Et n'y a-t-il pas un moyen... de connaître juste ce qu'il faut ?

— Le bien triomphera du mal, expliqué-je. Voldemort va mourir, ainsi que tous ses Horcruxes... Mais la victoire sera amère... Il y aura beaucoup de pertes.

— Sont-elles toutes inévitables ?

Je sens au ton qu'emploie le directeur, qu'il sait que je le mène par le bout du nez. Il a la gentillesse de se laisser faire. Règle numéro 1 du manipulateur : toujours laisser croire à l'autre qu'il mène la danse.

Heureusement pour moi, j'ai appris auprès des plus grands manipulateurs, Patrick Jane et Kira, par exemple, sont de très bons profs !

— Il est possible d'en éviter quelques-unes... Mais pas toutes...

— Quel est le danger le plus proche qui pourrait être évité ?

— Mmm... D'ici la fin de l'année et du tournoi, il y aura deux morts. La première peut être évitée, et la deuxième…

Je réfléchis, si Cédric meurt face à Voldemort, alors Harry verra son cadavre et débloquera la capacité de voir les sombrales… Ce qui sera un atout primordial par la suite ! Mmm… Bon ben tant pis pour Digorry, de toute façon je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié ce personnage.

— La deuxième mort est primordiale pour le bon déroulement de la guerre, dis-je sans plus d'état d'âme.

 _Pas la peine de pleurer pour un perso qui allait déjà mourir de base._

— Je vois...

Le directeur se tait, attendant sûrement que je dise autre chose, mais non. Je ne dirai rien de plus. J'attends tout simplement qu'il me fasse une proposition. L'avantage que j'ai, c'est que je connais ce personnage, je sais comment il fonctionne et il ne devrait pas tarder à...

— Je suppose que le mieux est que vous restiez ici... Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve un moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous.

— Oui... Je suppose. Je pourrais travailler ici comme aide aux professeurs ou autre, ainsi j'aurais la liberté d'agir pour éviter le plus de morts possible et diriger les évènements dans l'ombre pour assurer la victoire de la guerre.

— Vous en seriez capable ? N'êtes-vous pas moldue ?

— Eh bien… Je sais déjà comment tout va se passer. Avec mes connaissances, je pourrais faire en sorte que tout se passe au mieux, sans forcément avoir recours à la magie… Même si ce serait sûrement mieux si je pouvais me servir d'une baguette !

— Je ne pense pas que vous ayez pu obtenir des pouvoirs magiques juste en changeant de monde mais j'ai un bon moyen de vérifier.

Le vieil homme se leva alors et contourna son bureau pour s'approcher d'une étagère. Là, posé en hauteur et nous observant, se trouvait un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé. Le Choixpeau Magique !

— Approchez-vous, me demande Dumbledore en tendant le Choixpeau dans ma direction.

Là, autant vous le dire, je jubile. Non, plus : Je fangirl ! Moi, porter le Choixpeau Magique sur ma tête ?! Oh Dieu tout puissant ! Finalement, tu existes bel et bien !

Je m'approche avec un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de mon visage et laisse le directeur poser la relique sur ma tête.

Le tissu me tombe devant les yeux. Il sent assez mauvais et j'ai même un peu peur qu'il ne contienne des poux. Quand tout à coup, une voix résonne dans ma tête !

— Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous là. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de la répartition et tu n'es plus en âge de faire tes études.

 _Bonjour ! Dumbledore aimerait que tu regardes si je possède des pouvoirs ou si je suis moldue._

— Moldue. Sans aucun doute. Je ne détecte pas une once de pouvoir en toi. Pas étonnant vu que tu viens d'un monde dépourvu de presque toute magie.

 _Presque toute ? Cela veut dire qu'il existe quand même de la magie dans mon monde ?!_

— Une magie différente, oui. Qui se rapprocherait plus de celle des elfes de maison que de celle des sorciers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je retire enfin le Choixpeau, rompant le dialogue mental, et le remet entre les mains de Dumbledore.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il.

— Moldue ! m'écrié-je, toujours avec le sourire.

— Vous… semblez plutôt heureuse de cette nouvelle.

— Je suis heureuse parce que le Choixpeau a eu le temps de me dire dans quelle maison j'aurais pu aller si j'avais fait mes études ici !

— Oh ! sourit le directeur, soudain intéressé. Et quelle est cette maison ?

Avant que je ne réponde, les coutures du Choixpeau se déchirent pour former une bouche dont il se sert pour crier.

— SERPENTARD.

Le directeur grimace à cette nouvelle et s'empresse de remettre le Choixpeau sur l'étagère. Puis il retourne s'asseoir à son bureau pour discuter des termes de notre contrat. Tout ce qui m'intéresse, moi, c'est de pouvoir rester ici. Bien sûr, je veux rentrer chez moi, ma famille doit s'inquiéter pour moi... (et je veux connaître la fin de D Gray Man !) Mais… soyons sérieux deux minutes... Je suis à Poudlard ! Quel PotterHeart qui se respecte ne voudrait pas rester ici un peu plus longtemps ?!

Les termes du contrat sont fixés. Comme j'ai quand même vingt-et-un ans, je serai présentée comme une sorte de pionne ou surveillante Cracmole. Je travaillerai en partie avec Rusard (on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie...) et j'aurai les mêmes avantages que les profs. Cela me laissera plus de liberté dans mes actions. En échange, je devrai empêcher le plus de casse possible dans le futur. Et pour commencer, le meurtre de Barty Croupton.

Et pendant ce temps, Dumbledore essayera de trouver un moyen de me renvoyer chez moi.

Il est aussi décidé que j'agirai dans l'ombre. De petits actes avec un effet papillon calculé... Cette idée me plaît, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais tout faire ici ! Après tout, ce n'est pas mon monde, alors je pourrais le modifier comme bon me semble.

Dumbledore a appelé Rusard et ce dernier m'a montré ma nouvelle chambre. Elle est plutôt grande, avec un lit à baldaquin et un grand bureau sur lequel je bazarde mon sac à dos.

Une grande armoire (vide) et une fenêtre haute et étroite qui donne sur le cloître. D'après mes souvenirs, la bibliothèque n'est pas loin, ainsi que les classes de métamorphose.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et regarde le plafond en silence. La nuit est déjà très entamée et demain midi je serai présentée aux autres professeurs.

 _Les élèves arrivent demain... Je me demande si je vais réussir à dormir..._

* * *

 ** _Voilà, voilà... Vous connaissez maintenant le nom du personnage principal._**

 _Au bout de trois chapitres ?! C'est pas trop tôt !_

 ** _Oui bon ça va... Enfin bref, je voudrais profiter de ce petit aparté pour répondre aux Reviews qu'on m'a laissées ^^_**

 ** _Tout d'abord merci à MarianaOtaku, je suis super contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère de tout cœur que la suite te plaira aussi ^^ Et pour répondre à Alaudi Kyuya-chan, je pense sortir un chapitre par semaine, mais ça risque d'être difficile de donner un jour exacte, vu mon emploi du temps bordélique ^^' Dans tous les cas il y aura un chapitre par semaine à partir de maintenant, parfois même deux ! Voilà, en espérant que cette nouvelle te fera plaisir ^^_**

 ** _Et pardon pour les fautes, je mettrai à jour les chapitres petit à petit pour les éliminer jusqu'à la dernière :P_**


	4. Chap 4 : Geekage et Elfe de la nuit !

**_Et voilà, rien que pour vous, la suite de cette fanfiction ! J'ai reçu plein de reviews lors du dernier chapitre et je crois que je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier T^T Enfin si, je le pourrais mais je pense que le site planterait sous mes millions de lignes de remerciement :3 D'ailleurs avant de vraiment vous mettre la suite je me permets de répondre à vos reviews !_**

* * *

 **LM :** Contente que ça te plaise ! C'est vrai que des fanfictions HP avec des OCs il y en a à la pelle ! Si j'arrive à sortir du lot à tes yeux, j'en suis super contente ! Après pour la suite de cette fanfic, il y aura en effet une certaine évolution du personnage principal par rapport, notamment, au chalenge qu'elle s'est elle-même fixé. Sans trop t'en dire, sache juste qu'elle finira bien vite par se rendre compte que sauver toutes ces personnes ne sera pas sans mal et qu'elle aura, elle aussi, des sacrifices à faire. Bien sûr, aussi longtemps que l'auteure sera folle, Alia Aka sera folle ! Là, il n'y aura pas de changement ^^

 **Regina lily Swan :** "Nous tenons à préciser que la rumeur sur la soi-disant pédophilie du directeur n'est que pure folie, provenant de l'esprit dangereusement atteint de l'auteur" Et sinon, même si les premiers mois d'Alia à Poudlard seront tranquille, elle va vite comprendre que rester dans l'ombre et observer tout en tirant des ficelles invisibles est bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît...

 **Alaudi Kyoya-chan :** Merci j'ai modifié la faute ^^ Et j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi assez long pour toi Miss Difficile :P

 **MarianaOtaku :** Ça fait super plaisir de voir que des personnes aiment la façon dont tu écris ^^ Vraiment merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 4 : Geekage nocturne et Elfe de la nuit !**

* * *

Les yeux grands ouverts, j'écoute le silence de la chambre...

 _Oui "j'écoute" le "silence" ! Problème ?_

Non plus sérieusement, il y a un bruit... Un bruit étrange... Genre... Pas comme un bruit mais plus comme... Une percussion... C'est ça ! Un son régulier qui semble battre une musique...

Je me redresse immédiatement et sors mon téléphone de ma poche. Les écouteurs y sont toujours branchés et une musique semble en sortir.

Sans me poser plus de questions, j'appuie sur l'unique bouton en dessous de l'écran.

L'écran s'allume. Sa lumière crue m'éblouit à moitié mais mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise.

 _Whaaaaaat ? Mais c'est impossible ! Les appareils électroniques ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard !_

Ni une ni deux, j'arrête la musique et déverrouille mon iPhone par la même occasion. Mon fond d'écran, un merveilleux fanart de D Gray Man fait par Yami, mon artiste préférée, me renvoie mon regard étonné.

Pleine d'espoir naïf, j'ouvre internet, même si le "réseau indisponible" en haut à gauche est plutôt explicite.

 _Pas d'Internet mais mon portable marche... J'ai encore 52% de batterie mais ça ne va pas durer..._

Prise d'un doute, j'attrape ma sacoche d'ordinateur et l'ouvre, sortant mon précieux et l'installant sur le bureau. Je laisse le chargeur dans le sac, (après tout je ne vais même pas essayer de chercher une prise) et allume l'ordi.

Je crois rêver lorsque les lumières s'éclairent et que l'écran de chargement s'illumine.

 _Ça marche ! IL EST VIVANT !_

Je réprime une petite danse de la joie et regarde l'heure indiquée sur mon téléphone. Presque minuit... Mais il indique aussi qu'on est toujours en août...

Je le règle afin qu'il se mette à l'heure anglaise et le premier septembre vu qu'il est minuit passé. Puis je me concentre sur mon ordinateur.

Il a encore les trois quarts de sa batterie... J'hésite un moment... Un petit moment.

 _Après tout, si je ne joue pas maintenant, demain il sera déchargé et donc inutilisable. Mieux vaut en profiter !_

Je m'assoie confortablement et lance ma partie de Skyrim. Ça tombe bien, j'ai téléchargé un mod hier que je n'ai pas encore testé.

Alors que je m'évertue à trouver la sortie d'un manoir sombre, style décor de film d'horreur, j'entends subitement un craquement dans mon dos.

Dans un réflexe de félin, je fais volte-face, armée de ma souris, en poussant un cri menaçant telle la Dovakin que je suis !

— Hiiiiii !

 _Ouais, pour le cri effrayant on repassera..._

Mais que mon cri n'était pas le seul ! Un autre, plus aigu, lui fait écho dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Remettons les choses en place. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'un naturel peureuse... Je me prends souvent pour une guerrière nordique qui arrache les entrailles encore chaudes d'un dragon ! Mais le fait de me retrouver face à une petite créature pâle et ridée qui n'a rien d'humain ou même d'animal... Ça, je n'y étais pas préparée.

Et j'étais encore moins préparée au fait que la créature se jette sur le sol en couinant !

— Mille excuses ! Wæmy est désolée ! Wæmy ne voulait pas vous faire peur ! Wæmy est désolée !

Je reprends mes esprits aussi vite que possible pour comprendre ce que j'ai devant moi. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un elfe de maison !

 _Ben merde alors... Si je m'attendais à en voir un en vrai !_

Note à moi-même : me préparer mentalement à voir plein de choses fantastiques et éviter la mini crise cardiaque quand ça arrivera.

Comme l'elfe continue de me présenter ses excuses, le visage presque collé au sol, je me décide à réagir.

— Non ce n'est rien ! Excuse-moi, c'est moi qui ai crié.

L'elfe remonte son visage dans ma direction et je remarque ses grands yeux rose pâle globuleux, presque blanc. Elle a un petit nez très retroussé qui ressemble presque à un groin et l'une de ses oreilles de chauvesouris est trouée près de la pointe. Je trouve que son visage est plus fin que celui de Dobby dans les films... Peut-être que c'est une fille... Bien que sa toge de torchon avec l'écusson de Poudlard m'empêche d'en être sûre.

— La maîtresse n'a pas à s'excuser. Wæmy est la seule fautive. Wæmy aurait dû frapper à la porte plutôt que de transplanner directement ici. Wæmy est désolée.

— Wæmy c'est ton nom ?

— Oui maîtresse. Le Directeur des Sorciers a envoyé Wæmy vous porter des affaires et vous dire que Wæmy se mettait à votre service. Mais Wæmy pensait que vous seriez endormie à cette heure alors Wæmy a transplanné et Wæmy vous a fait peur... Wæmy est désolée...

— Attends, quoi ? Se mettre à mon service ?

— Le grand directeur a dit que vous aurez peut-être besoin d'aide magique dans votre travail et comme vous êtes moldue, Wæmy pourrait vous être utile. Mais si Wæmy ne vous convient pas, Wæmy peut partir.

— Non, non ! C'est juste... Je n'ai jamais eu d'elfe de maison ! Je ne sais pas comment m'occuper de toi !

— La maîtresse n'a pas à s'occuper de Wæmy. Wæmy peut s'occuper d'elle toute seule. La maîtresse à juste à appeler Wæmy lorsqu'elle a besoin d'elle et Wæmy s'occupera de tout ce que veut la maîtresse.

— Attends... Je... Et merde...

Je me suis laissé retomber sur ma chaise le temps de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées. Comment gérer ça... La petite elfe semble paniquée de ma réponse et je m'empresse de la rassurer avant qu'elle comprenne de travers.

— Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi, au contraire ! C'est juste que ce n'était pas prévu.

— Wæmy est désolée...

— Arrête de dire ça, s'il-te-plait.

— Bien maîtresse.

— Ne m'appelle pas Maîtresse, s'il-te-plaît, appelle-moi Alia.

Wæmy me regarde avec de grands yeux catastrophés et je me demande soudainement si je n'ai pas dit une bêtise... Doute confirmé lorsque sa petite voix aiguë s'inquiète car elle ne peut pas désobéir à mes ordres mais elle ne veut pas non plus m'appeler autrement que Maîtresse. Je dois annuler mon ordre avant qu'elle ne me fasse une crise cardiaque.

 _Bon... Essayons autrement..._

— Ecoute Wæmy … Cela peut te paraître bizarre, mais moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'interagir avec des elfes de maisons. Il se peut donc que je dise ou fasse des choses qui te sembleront déplacées. Je m'en excuse d'avance. Si jamais cela arrive, essaye de ne pas paniquer et de juste me dire que je fais une erreur d'accord ?

— W-Wæmy ne peut pas faire ça… Contredire la Maîtresse…

— Non, ne vois pas ça comme ça ! Dis-toi que tu m'aides en le faisant, car si jamais je fais quelque chose de pas correct devant quelqu'un d'autre et que c'est cette personne qui me le fait remarquer, alors je serai embarrassée. Tu comprends ?

— Wæmy comprend Maîtresse…

— Bien, par contre, j'ignore comment tu étais traitée avant mais sache que j'ai pour habitude de traiter tout être vivant comme mon égal. On va être amenées à travailler ensemble donc nous sommes en quelque sorte camarades. Du moins c'est comme cela que je vois les choses. Ça te convient ?

— Mais… Maîtresse… Wæmy n'est que votre servante…

— Bon… Comme tu voudras mais rien ne m'empêche de bien m'entendre avec toi non ?

— N-non…

— Alors c'est parfait ! Une dernière chose Wæmy…

— Oui Maîtresse ?

— Euh… Tu es obligée de porter ce genre de… vêtements ?

— C'est la tenue officielle des elfes de maison, Maîtresse.

— Ça je le sais, mais… Tu peux bien en porter une autre ?

— Si c'est un ordre de la Maîtresse et que cela est compté comme un uniforme de travail, alors oui. La Maîtresse peut demander à Wæmy de porter d'autres tenues d'elfe ou d'aller acheter des vêtements pour la Maîtresse. Ou aussi de laver ses vêtements. Tout cela fait partie des taches auxquelles Wæmy doit se résoudre.

— Mais… Tu aimes ça ? Travailler sous les ordres de quelqu'un, je veux dire.

— C'est un honneur pour Wæmy de servir sa Maîtresse !

— Ouais… Question débile… Et qu'en est-il de la libération ?

Wæmy écarquille soudainement les yeux et commence à se tordre les mains dans tous les sens.

— Pitié Maîtresse ! Ne libérez pas Wæmy ! Wæmy fera tout ce que vous voulez ! Wæmy obéira à chacun de vos ordres mais pitié Maîtresse ! Ne libérez pas Wæmy ! Wæmy en mourrait !

— Ouh là ! Stop, stop ! Calme-toi ! Rappelle-toi ce que l'on a dit, si je dis ou fais quelque chose de mal il ne faut surtout pas paniquer, d'accord ?

Wæmy arrête de se tordre les mains et semble essayer de toutes ses forces de se calmer. La pauvre, elle me fait tellement de peine…

— Bon… Euh… Tu as bien dit que tu m'avais apporté des vêtements ? essayé-je de changer de sujet.

— Oui Maîtresse, Wæmy les a mis dans votre armoire.

Je lui souris tendrement et me retourne vers l'armoire dans le but de jeter un œil aux vêtements qu'elle m'a apportés lorsqu'un bruit retentit dans la chambre.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! s'écrie Wæmy en sursautant.

— Tout va bien, c'est juste mon ordinateur.

Abandonnant mon inspection de l'armoire, je vais inspecter mon précieux.

— Il n'a presque plus de batterie, fis-je dans un soupir.

— Quelque chose ne va pas maîtresse ?

— Eh bien... Pour une raison que j'ignore, mon ordinateur et mon téléphone fonctionnent malgré les ondes magiques de Poudlard... Seulement si je n'ai pas de prise où les brancher pour les alimenter, ils ne vont pas tenir encore longtemps...

— Wæmy peut faire quelque chose ?

— Eh bien, à part si tu es capable de créer une prise de courant pour que j'y branche mon chargeur, j'ai peur que non ! rigolé-je gentiment.

— Wæmy ne peut pas faire ça ... Mais Wæmy peut peut-être recharger vos appareils magiquement ?

— Tu pourrais faire ça ? Ça ne risque pas de les détraquer ?

— Si la magie des sorciers ne l'a pas fait alors celle de Wæmy ne devrait pas le faire non plus... Mais Wæmy n'est pas sûre alors elle se brûlera les mains si elle échoue.

— Hors de question que tu te brûles quoi que ce soit. Si ça ne marche pas, eh bien tant pis. De toute façon, je ne peux plus jouer s'il n'a plus de batterie.

— Alors Wæmy va essayer.

L'elfe lève son petit bras anorexique et claque de ses doigts pâles. Immédiatement, la luminosité de l'écran se fait plus forte et je me penche sur la barre de batterie en bas à droite.

100%

— Yeah ! Ça a marché ! Génial !

— Wæmy est contente que sa maîtresse soit heureuse.

— Tu penses que tu pourrais faire pareil pour mon téléphone ? demandé-je en lui tendant l'appareil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Wæmy retourne dans sa chambre près des cuisines avec les autres elfes, et moi je suis enfin tranquillement couchée dans mon lit. Il est deux heures du matin et je me suis endormie au moment même où mes yeux se sont fermés.

 _Y a pas à dire, on est vachement bien dans ce lit..._

* * *

 ** _Bon... Je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai pris, je comptais sortir ce chapitre avant mais je suis en vacance dans les montagnes et j'ai dû prendre la voiture avec ma grand-mère pour trouver un endroit avec assez de réseau pour poster ^^' D'ici vendredi je rentre à la civilisation alors vous aurez sûrement un nouveau chapitre ce week-end ! Sur ce, passez de bonnes vacances et à très bientôt !_**


	5. Chap 5: Présentable et Sérieuse BANZAI !

**_Salut, saluuuuuuut ! Je vous ai manqué, hein ? Depuis hier :) Plein de mercis pour toutes vos reviews et tout de suite mes réponses, suivies du chapitre 5 !_**

* * *

 **Alaudi Kyoya-chan :** C'est sûr que je t'imagine bien stalker tous tes persos préférés et essayer de les mettre en couple de façon TOTALEMENT discrète ! Enfin, désolée de te décevoir mais il n'y aura pas de couple gay ^^'

 **Regina lily Swan :** Je ne pense pas qu'Alia ait vraiment le temps de s'ennuyer à Poudlard car, même si sa mission "sauver tout le monde" va prendre du temps avant de se mettre en place, elle a quand même son job de surveillante ! Faut pas croire hein ! Elle fait pas que se balader dans les couloirs en se tournant les pouces ! ... Enfin presque pas :P

 **Matsuyama :** Contente que cette fic te fasse rire en tout cas ! Et oui, même si mon année préférée dans la saga Harry Potter est clairement la deuxième, j'avais envie de changer un peu :3 En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

 **Nordia :** Salut LM ! Contente que Wæmy te plaise ! Je t'avoue que ce petit personnage me tient beaucoup à cœur :) C'est prévu qu'elle réapparaisse souvent dans l'histoire en temps qu'elfe de maison d'Alia mais aussi que son "garde du corps" ! (Ça me fait rire d'imaginer ce petit bout de chou en garde du corps mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimer leurs pouvoirs !). Et sinon tu vois que j'ai pensé à toi en sortant ce chapitre aujourd'hui ! J'espère que tu arriveras quand même à lire la suite pendant tes vacances :3 (Et bonne chance avec cette grève qui risque aussi de m'empêcher de rentrer :S ) Bonnes vacances et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 5 : Ok... Être présentable et sérieuse... Présentable et Sérieuse... BANZAAAAIIIIIII !**

* * *

Pendant que je chante en tapant la mesure du pied, le son au volume (presque) maximum, je plante mon aiguille d'un geste précis et habitué.

— _Sono toki no omoiwa_ , _doko ni aru_

J'attrape mes ciseaux après avoir fait un nœud et me débarrasse du surplus de fil.

— _Hitarujikangahoshii yo_

Deux petits coups sont donnés à ma porte et je me retourne en coupant la musique.

— Entrez !

La porte s'ouvre et je baisse les yeux pour découvrir Wæmy avec un immense plateau au-dessus de la tête.

— Wæmy apporte le déjeuner.

— Oh merci ! Il ne fallait pas.

Je m'avance vers l'elfe pour l'aider, mais elle s'arrête et tremble de tous ses membres, menaçant de renverser le contenu du plateau.

— Wæmy pensait bien faire... Wæmy est désolée... Wæmy va rapporter ça en cuisine.

— Quoi ? Non, non ! C'est bon, tout va bien ! C'était juste ma façon de te remercier !

J'attrape le plateau des mains de Wæmy et le pose en équilibre sur mon bureau déjà encombré. L'elfe se calme automatiquement et lève ses grands yeux miroitant vers moi. Elle est tellement mignonne !

 _Bon... D'un autre côté, je trouve Gollum mignon... M'enfin..._

— Ça a l'air Dé-Li-Cieux ! m'écrié-je.

Sur le plateau, il y a tout le nécessaire d'un petit-déjeuner anglais plus deux cruches, l'une de lait chaud, l'autre de Jus d'Orange (à moins que ce ne soit du Jus de Citrouille). Des petits bonbons sont présentés dans un petit bol et je reconnais des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et des patacitrouilles ainsi que des papillotes inconnues.

— Tu as déjà mangé Wæmy ?

— Non maîtresse, jamais avant mon maître.

— Qu'est-ce que tu manges, généralement ?

— Les elfes peuvent manger les restes de leurs maîtres si ceux-ci les y autorisent.

— Tiens.

Je lui tends une assiette avec du bacon et un œuf ainsi que des couverts.

Wæmy les attrape sans comprendre et reste sans rien faire en me regardant manger mon propre œuf.

— Mange, ça va être froid.

— Mais... Maîtresse...

— J'ai déjà commencé à manger et je ne mangerai pas ceux-là, donc c'est comme si tu mangeais mes restes. Bon appétit.

La petite elfe reste un moment sans rien faire puis baisse la tête et il me semble entendre un très léger soupir. Enfin, tenant son assiette d'une main, elle s'aide de l'autre pour s'asseoir sans rien reverser. Puis elle pose son assiette sur ses genoux en tailleur et commence à couper son bacon avec son couteau, trop grand pour elle.

Je la regarde faire en souriant avant de me concentrer sur ma propre assiette.

 _C'est trop bon !_

— Maîtresse... Wæmy peut poser une question ?

— Bien sûr.

— Quelle était cette chanson que vous chantiez tout à l'heure ?

— On m'entendait du couloir ?!

— Oui.

Je grimace, même si je suis seule dans ce couloir pour le moment, la bibliothèque n'est pas loin... Et d'après mes souvenirs, mieux vaut éviter de s'attirer les foudres de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire.

— C'était _Warau Mannequin_ de Majiko.

Même si cette chanson n'existe sûrement pas à cette époque... Encore moins le mouvement Vocaloid !

— Ce n'était pas de l'anglais... murmure Wæmy.

— Non, c'est du japonais. Avant de venir ici, je ne parlais que français avec quelques mots d'anglais et de japonais que j'apprenais en regardant des animes ou en écoutant des chansons. Mais depuis que je suis là, je suis capable de comprendre et parler couramment ces deux langues. Et ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais je pense aussi être capable de comprendre d'autres langues.

— Comment est-ce possible ?

— Qui sait...

Je bois une gorgée de jus de citrouille pour clore cette discussion puis me retourne vers mon bureau.

— Tiens, pendant que tu es là, dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

J'attrape le long manteau que j'étais en train de recoudre et me lève pour me mettre au centre de la pièce et l'enfiler.

Il faisait à la base partie des vêtements que Wæmy m'avait apportés hier. Il y avait des chemises blanches, des pantalons noirs, des jupes en laine (que j'ai immédiatement bazardé au fond de l'armoire) et des robes de sorcier sobres auxquelles je me suis empressée d'ajouter ma "petite touche personnelle".

Une chance que je trimbalais tout mon matériel de couture dans mon sac ! Même si ce n'était à la base prévu que pour confectionner des poupées de chiffon pour mes amies, j'ai bien assez de fil pour en faire une vingtaine !

Maintenant, la simple robe de sorcière qu'on m'avait donnée était devenue un long manteau, accroché sur le devant puis évasé sur le côté. Ainsi, on pouvait voir le haut de ma chemise blanche et ma cravate noire avec les premiers boutons du manteau qui arrivaient juste au-dessus de ma poitrine. Les manches longues laissaient passer les manchettes de ma chemise que j'avais rabattue par-dessus et j'avais plié le tissu de façon à ce qu'il parte sur le côté à partir du bas-ventre.

Le résultat était inhabituel et étrange mais assez harmonieux. Bref, mes vêtements étaient aussi fous et bizarres que moi !

— C'est vous qui l'avez fait maîtresse ?

— Oui !

— Vous savez, Wæmy peut faire pareil avec les autres robes si vous voulez.

— Merci, mais non. Je préfère le faire moi si je ne veux pas perdre la main ! D'ailleurs...

Je repose le manteau sur mon lit et attrape mon mètre-ruban.

— Lève-toi, s'il-te-plaît.

L'elfe s'exécute et attend debout sans bouger. Je m'accroupis par terre pour être à sa hauteur et commence à prendre ses mesures.

— Maîtresse ? Que faites-vous ?

Je réfléchis. Si je lui dis que je veux lui coudre des vêtements, elle va hurler non ? Enfin… C'est pas non plus comme si je voulais la libérer, je veux juste qu'elle porte autre chose que ces… loques.

 _Trouve un bobard potable et on verra plus tard pour la suite._

— J'ai une petite cousine qui fait à peu près ta taille et je devais lui coudre une robe, tu vas m'aider pour les mensurations, d'accord ?

 _C'est quoi ce mensonge de merde ? Je me déçois…_

— Mais maîtresse... Wæmy est sûrement plus maigre que votre cousine.

— Tant pis, ça fera l'affaire.

Wæmy ne proteste pas plus et je continue à prendre ses mesures en silence. Un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Les quelques heures d'après passent assez vite. J'ai finalisé mon manteau en rajoutant des poches et une place spéciale pour mon portable-à-batterie-illimité puis j'ai commencé un patron pour la robe de ma "cousine".

Wæmy est restée avec moi et on a un peu discuté. Je pense que ça doit lui paraître bizarre de parler aussi familièrement avec son "maître" mais elle semble s'en accommoder. Elle a sûrement compris que ce serait toujours comme ça avec moi.

Finalement, l'heure de la réunion des professeurs est arrivée et ma petite elfe de maison m'a montré le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle.

Je dois vous avouer une chose... C'est très... TRÉS dur... de ne pas succomber à la tentation de jouer dans les escaliers vivants !

Sérieux, lorsque j'ai vu ces marches de pierre, je n'avais qu'une envie, me pencher au-dessus de la balustrade pour voir à quel point on était haut, ou voir s'il était possible de sauter sur un escalier en mouvement !

 _Qui ? Moi, suicidaire ? N'importe quoi ! Il y a des sortilèges qui t'empêchent de tomber d'abord !_

Une fois dans la grande salle je me démonte le cou pour observer le faux ciel. Très nuageux, il n'y a malheureusement presque rien à voir... Mais c'est quand même impressionnant ! Les bougies flottent gentiment à différents niveaux dans un mouvement lent et apaisant.

 _Je me demande s'il y a de la cire qui peut tomber..._

Wæmy me montre une porte derrière l'estrade des professeurs puis me fait signe de la main avant de disparaître.

Je pousse la porte, non sans une certaine appréhension, et arrive dans une salle plus petite avec des fauteuils et une cheminé éteinte.

Plusieurs personnes que j'identifie toutes sont présentes. Elles me regardent entrer avec des yeux ronds pour la plupart. Seule le Professeur McGonagall me sourit avant de s'avancer vers moi.

— Bonjour, vous devez être mademoiselle Aka. Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose et sous-directrice, se présente-t-elle en me serrant la main. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a mise au courant de votre arrivée… et… de votre histoire.

 _Ah ? Ok, heureusement que c'était un secret ! Enfin, ça va, c'est McGo._

— Enchantée de vous rencontrer ! dis-je, enjouée. Si vous saviez à quel point je suis heureuse de travailler avec vous !

Ma joie transpire de chaque parcelle de ma peau et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents. Mon attitude semble plaire à McGo car elle me gratifie d'un très léger sourire.

— J'ai cru comprendre en effet. C'est un manteau assez particulier que vous avez là, me dit-elle soudainement. Où l'avez-vous acheté ?

— Je l'ai fait avec les robes que l'on m'a données, répondé-je en rougissant, pas sûre que j'en avais le droit, même si c'est un peu tard pour se poser la question.

— Vous l'avez fait ?! Vous voulez dire... à la main ?!

— Euh... oui.

— C'est incroyable ! Vous êtes vraiment douée !

Devant son air impressionné, j'éclate de rire.

Nous sommes interrompues par la porte qui s'ouvre sur Dumbledore.

— Je vois que tout le monde est arrivé, dit-il en parcourant la salle des yeux. Nous pouvons commencer la réunion.

Plus qu'une réunion, c'était plutôt un banquet de deux heures pendant lequel le directeur fait le point sur l'année à venir. Il m'a aussi présentée aux autres professeurs comme une nouvelle surveillante, engagée comme effectif supplémentaire pour le tournoi. Bon... J'aurais préféré qu'il ne me présente pas juste au moment où j'avais un morceau (légèrement trop gros) de tarte à la mélasse dans la bouche, m'enfin...

Le professeur Binns des cours d'histoire de la magie est venu me voir pour me demander comment j'avais fait pour être engagée malgré le fait que je sois une cracmol.

Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais mal pris cette question, mais je sais que ce vieux fantôme est juste curieux et qu'il n'y a pas de méchanceté dans sa question. J'ai sorti la petite histoire que je me suis inventée la veille.

"Je parle couramment français, ce qui aidera pour accueillir les élèves de Beaubâtons. De plus, ma présence est aussi un accord entre Poudlard et ma famille qui travaille sur un prototype d'objet électronique capable de fonctionner dans les lieux à haute quantité de magie." Comme exemple, j'ai sorti mon portable qui a laissé plusieurs des professeurs ébahis par son utilisation (après tout, voir un IPhone 5SE en 1994, il y a de quoi être intéressé). J'ai ensuite expliqué que l'un des buts de ma présence, était de prouver que cet appareil fonctionne même à Poudlard.

C'était un peu gros comme mensonge, mais je doute que quelqu'un fasse des recherches sur ma personne...

La réunion prend fin vers dix-sept heures et on peut regagner nos bureaux ou chambres en attendant l'arrivée des élèves à vingt heures.

J'étais tentée d'aller parler à Hagrid, mais il était déjà reparti avant même que je m'en aperçoive.

 _Et pourtant, un demi-géant de trois mètres de haut, ça se remarque !_

Déçue, j'ai entrepris de retourner dans ma chambre seule... Mais c'était sans compter sur les escaliers infernaux !

J'ai pu me retenir à l'aller... Mais là...

 _Banzaaaaaiiiiiii !_

Je cours sur la faible longueur de la plateforme et atterris sur les premières marches de l'escalier d'en face dans une superbe réception.

— Par Merlin ! s'écrie un tableau derrière moi. Mais vous êtes folle !

— Complètement ! ris-je.

Et avant que le vieux ronchon ait le temps d'en rajouter, je prends appui sur la rambarde de la main gauche pour sauter par-dessus et atterrir sur les marches qui tournaient juste en-dessous.

 _Ah... Donc si on ne fait que tomber de quelques mètres, les sorts ne s'activent pas..._

Je continue à courir et sauter par-ci par-là. Poussant sur mes jambes pour un petit saut périlleux arrière ou testant les sorts de réception. Heureusement qu'un de mes amis du lycée nous avait initiées au parkour pendant les vacances d'été. J'avais continué à pratiquer avec mon amie Alexandra et, bien qu'elle soit meilleure que moi, j'ai de bonnes bases.

 _La couture et le parkour... Quel étrange mélange ! Ça plus mon addiction aux mangas, romans et jeux-vidéos, quelle étrange fille je fais !_

Les tableaux avaient commencé à m'encourager, criant lorsqu'ils pensaient que j'allais tomber et applaudissant et sifflant juste après. C'est amusant, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir un public. Les escaliers eux-mêmes semblent s'amuser et tourner plus vite, ou dans des sens différents pour me compliquer la tâche, me mettant au défi de sauter. À cet instant même, l'escalier devant moi vient de se décrocher de ma plateforme et s'éloigne petit à petit... Je le laisse partir, collée contre le mur. Je me tapis comme un chat prêt à bondir.

 _Pas maintenant... Encore un peu... MAINTENANT !_

Je cours, puis m'envole ! Voilà une sensation que j'aime ! Qui me donne l'impression de vivre !

J'atterris sur les marches en tremblant un peu et reste dans cette position un moment.

Le silence qui s'est abattu lorsque j'ai sauté éclate, comme une bulle de savon. Des applaudissements, des cris de joie, des rires, des sifflements. Je me penche comme un comédien qui salue la foule après son spectacle et rigole avec eux.

— Un peu de silence ! Vous vous croyez où ? À un match de Quidditch ?

Je lève les yeux et vois un homme grand, avec une longue robe noire et de longs cheveux noirs gras, qui tient difficilement des cartons tout en fusillant les tableaux des yeux. Sa seule présence suffit à ramener le sérieux dans les escaliers et me fait même avaler de travers. Si je m'attendais à ça... Je veux dire... Je savais que je serais amenée à rencontrer le professeur Severus Rogue un jour, mais... J'avoue que j'appréhendais un peu de voir celui qui, pour beaucoup, est le véritable héros des livres.

 _Waw... Ses cheveux sont vraiment... Super gras..._

* * *

 ** _Voilà, voilà ! Bon je l'avoue... Vos messages m'ont tellement fait plaisir que j'ai décidé d'harceler une cousine pour qu'elle me descende à la ville la plus proche afin que je mette en ligne ce chapitre :3 Pour le coup je vais devoir l'appeler "Grande Déesse Corse de la Bonté" le reste de mon séjour... (Heureusement, je pars demain XD) Sur ce, à très bientôt et bonnes vacances à tous !_**


	6. Chap 6 : (Très) Cours Particulier !

_**Salut, salut ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre extrêmement court, pour ne pas dire ridiculement petit... Je sais, je sais, vous en vouliez plus, j'étais bien partie avec mes 2 000 mots et voilà que j'en fait quoi ?... 500 même pas ? Mais il y a une raison à ça !**_

 _ **(C'est ça essaye de te rattraper...)**_

 _ **J'essaye en vérité de trouver une béta. Mon amie qui me corrigeait avant est très occupée et je ne peux pas l'embêter à chaque fois ^^' de plus, même si on ne dirait pas, je suis plutôt timide, et je ne sais pas trop comment fonctionne le service de béta sur ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'au lieu d'écrire la suite des chapitres, j'essaye surtout de corriger ceux qui sont déjà sortis... C'est dur... Très dur...**_

 _ **(Comme ma...)**_

 ** _BREF ! Voilà ce riquiqui chapitre pour vous faire un peu patienter ! Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Nordia/LM :** Comme dit plus haut, je pars en croisade contre les fautes ! Et sinon j'hésite ÉNORMÉMENT à faire des couple dans cette fanfic... Je veux dire... Il y a plusieurs couples que j'aime dans HP (la plupart Yaoi) mais déjà : 1. La communauté sorcière n'a pas l'air très ouverte sur le sujet de l'homosexualité, (exept' notre petit Albus) 2. Je ne parle même pas d'inceste... (Adieu mon Fred x George !) 3. Je dois faire attention à la "descendance" des personnages. Par ce que si je fais un couple Drarry, Albus Severus ne naître jamais ! ... Et **Alaudi Kyoya-chan** ne me le pardonnera jamais ^^' Maaaaaaais ! Il existe un couple qui me tient énormément à cœur et qui reste dans la "Logique HP" alors tu peux être sûr qu'Alia fera tout pour le mettre en place :3 Voilà voilà et je m'excuse d'avance parce-que la fin de ce chapitre sera courte... Ça tombe bien, toi qui disait que tu aimais la fin précédente ! (Kufufufufu !)

 **Matsuyama :** Ah ! Au moins une qui aime mon commentaire à sa juste valeur ! XD contente que ça te plaise :3

 **Alaudi Kyoya-chan :** "Chui son maître, elle me servira de mannequin pour m'assurer des bonnes mesures, et elle la portera plus longtemps pour s'assurer que tout est niquel, CQFD" Merci Alia pour ce commentaire ^^ "Et t'inquiète, après Sev', je compte bien aller emmerder Drago aussi !"

 **Regina lily Swan :** La cousine naine est remercié :P Quoi ? La semaine est finie non ? Je peux l'appeler comme je veux alors !

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 6 : (Très) Cours Particulier**

Le professeur des potions me regarde intensivement. Dans ses yeux froids, je sens qu'il juge tout mon être et mon âme comme jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait jugé. Puis il lâche un petit "tss" à peine audible et se détourne pour continuer sa marche.

Je reste un moment immobile face à cette réaction avant que mon cerveau ne se remette en marche. Je grimpe une à une les marches me séparant de lui puis l'interpelle.

-Professeur Rogue ?

Il s'arrête et se retourne à peine, me regardant à travers ses cartons.

-Oui ?

-Laissez-moi vous aider.

Je m'approche de lui et attends qu'il me dise quelque chose. Honnêtement, je pense qu'il m'aurait volontiers envoyé bouler si sa cargaison ne semblait pas aussi lourde. Il lâche un "bien" du bout des lèvres puis me laisse prendre le carton du dessus. A l'intérieur, j'entends le tintement singulier de la verrerie.

 _J'ai pas intérêt à tomber si je ne veux pas me retrouver avec des potions pour furoncle sur les mains..._

Nous descendons (et montons parfois... Merci les escaliers) jusqu'aux cachots où se trouvent sa classe et son bureau.

La salle des potions est comme dans les films, avec ses étagères pleines de bocaux et ses tables usées, parfois rongées par une potion mal gérée.

C'est une atmosphère que j'aime bien. Bizarre non ? Je pose mon carton près d'une étagère comme me le demande Rogue et commence à ranger la verrerie et les bocaux sous ses directives.

 _Au moins, je n'ai pas à m'occuper des préparations foireuses des élèves... Je le plains, sérieux !_

-C'est une matière dangereuse que les potions, lançais-je pour couper le silence. Je préfère ne pas être là si jamais l'une d'entre elles venait à m'expliquer en plein visage !

-Tout est une question de dosage et d'habitude. On ne peut faire une potion de mort ou de chance liquide sans apprentissage.

-Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'apprendre ce genre de choses...

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez née dans une famille de moldue.

-Oui. On m'a appris les mathématiques et la poésie mais rien sur la magie. Après tout je ne serais pas capable de sortir la moindre étincelle d'une baguette alors...

Je souris. Un peu tristement je l'avoue... Il faut dire que j'ai toujours imaginée faire mes étude à Poudlard, être envoyée à Serpentard et connaître mon Patronus...

-Il n'y a pas besoin de baguettes dans mon cours.

Je souris malgré moi, cette fois-ci franchement. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il dirais ça ! Après tout, n'est-ce pas sa première réplique dans les films ?

-Et vous pensez qu'une petite moldue comme moi peut apprendre à faire des potions ?

 _Heu... Je fais quoi là ? Je suis pas en train de mettre au défi Rogue de..._

-Si vous êtes sérieuse et attentive. Je peux vous donner des cours particuliers de temps en temps.

 _Oh putain ! Est-ce que Severus Rogue est vraiment en train de me proposer d'être mon prof ?_

Je crois que mon sourire est en train de faire vingt fois le tour de mon visage. Severus Rogue, celui que je rêverais d'avoir comme prof, même s'il est sévère, va devenir mon professeur particulier ?!

 _Oui je rêve de me faire gueuler dessus par un type aux cheveux gras ! La salle des masochistes je vous pris ? Ah c'est par là ? Merci !_

Rogue me regarde un moment puis se tourne vers l'armoire et me montre les ingrédients que j'étais en train de ranger.

-Commençons par là : nommez-moi tous les ingrédients dans l'armoire et leurs effets ainsi que les lieux où on les trouve.

-Hein ? Mais... Je n'en connais aucun !

Pour toute réponse, le professeur de potion me tend un livre de cours, ouvert sur une liste avec des illustrations puis retourne à son bureau. Là, il attrape une plume et un parchemin puis ses yeux se reposent sur moi qui n'ai pas bougé.

-Dépêchez-vous, je dois finir l'inventaire avant l'arrivée des élèves.

Même si je suis surprise et un peu honteuse d'être utilisée pour son inventaire, je m'exécute. Ma voix bute parfois sur les noms compliqués et la voix sèche de l'ex Serpentard s'élève pour arranger ma prononciation.

Je comprends pourquoi Harry et les autres ne l'aiment pas... En temps que prof je veux dire ! Sa façon d'agir et de parler avec cette froideur et ces mots secs ne donne pas envie d'étudier. C'est comme si cet homme ne voulait qu'une chose : se débarrasser de nous et notre incompétence.

Pourtant je continue, me moquant de son ton coupant et de ses remarques sanglante. À chaque réflexion sur mon incapacité à retenir un nom ou lorsque je confond deux plante pratiquement identiques, une image reviens planer devant mes yeux. L'image d'un homme effondrée, s'étant le corps sans vie de la femme qu'il aime.

Cette image m'avait déjà fait pleurer dans les livres, mais là, elle me comprimé la poitrine et je me sers de cette sensation pour persévérer. Je pense... Que c'est le courage de cet homme, qui a tout perdu et qui continue à vivre, qui me pousse à ne pas le détester.

 _Et pourtant, que sa voix peut me casser les ovaires ! J'ai compris, ça va, pas la peine de le crier !_

Finalement même si ce fut une heure pas spécialement agréable, j'ai appris pas mal de choses ! Vu la tête que fait Rogue, je l'ai plus dérangé qu'autre chose... D'ailleurs je ne pense pas qu'il me reprendra pour ses cours particuliers... Après tout on est presque en retard par ma faute ! Maintenant je suis son long manteau jusqu'à la grande salle.

Je n'avais pas remarqué depuis les cachots mais le temps s'est vraiment dégradé en quelques heures. Maintenant c'est une véritable tempête dehors !

 _Ça me rappel..._

-Vu le temps, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'un des nouvel années tombe à l'eau. Dis-je.

Rogue ne répond pas mais observe le ciel en passant devant l'une des vitres du couloir.

-Faisons un marché professeur ! M'écriais-je en me mettant à son niveau. Si un élève tombe à l'eau mais est rattrapé par le Kraken, vous me donnerez des cours, deux soirs par semaine !

-C'est ridicule.

-Vous n'aimez pas parier ?

-Je ne parie que quand je suis sûr de gagner. Ce qui est ridicule, c'est que je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un pourrait tomber d'une des barques, elles sont enchantées.

-Si vous êtes si sûr de vous, vous n'aurez pas peur de prendre le pari ?

Le maître des potions s'arrête un instant et me regarde de haut. Je ne me démonte pas et soutiens son regard. Enfin il tend sa main vers moi et je la serre avec énergie.

 _Mon pauvre petit Sev'... Si tu savais ! Moi aussi je ne parie que lorsque je suis sûr de gagner !_

* * *

 _ **Pas frapper... Pas frapper... Ah ! Et pardon pour le jeu de mot pourris du titre XD**_


	7. Chap 7 : Discourt, bouffe et Maugrey !

_**Salut, Salut ! Et me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère de tout cœur avoir corrigé le plus de faute affin que la lecture soit plus fluide ^^' Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et tout de suite, voici les réponses aux Review !**_

* * *

 **Alaudi** Kyoya-chan : La voilà ta suite, arrête de me harceler XD (tu sais qu'en réalité, j'adore ça ? #Maso)

 **LM/Nordia** : Un groupe qui me harcèle pour que j'écrive la suite existe déjà, je te conseille d'aller voir Alaudi Kyoya-Chan, s'en est la présidente ! Et sinon, c'est vrai que Sev' n'a rien demandé en échange... Pas très crédible, je l'avoue, mais peut être qu'il a eu pitié d'Alia et de ses paris impossibles... Je vais aller lui demander !

 **Serpensolem** : Cool ! Un(e) nouveau(nouvelle) fan(e?) ! Oui Alia est folle ! C'est totalement ce qui fait son charme ^^ D'ailleurs, je profite que tu soit nouveau pour te confier un secret (- _mais t'es con, tout le monde va le voir si tu le mets là !_ -Non mais je t'emmerde, je fait ce que je veux !) Bref, voilà : je compte sortir un chapitre bonus apres le chapitre 10 sur : les réactions "après coup" d'Alia.

 **Regina** liy Swan : Voici justement la suite :3 Comme d'hab, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Surtout qu'on rejoint enfin le déroulement d'histoire du tome 4 !

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 7 : Discourt, bouffe et Maugrey ! Ou comment couper l'appétit avant même de commencer !**

Des yeux, pleins de pairs d'yeux qui me fixent comme une bête curieuse. Je suis assise là à la table des professeurs, à la droite d'Hagrid, et devant il y a une marrée noir d'élèves. Tellement de gens qu'on pourrait en avoir le tournis ! Je regarde calmement la foule tout en discutant avec Hagrid. Ce géant est aussi gentil et bienveillant que dans mes souvenirs, notre discussion tourne très vite sur les créatures fantastiques. Notamment les dragons, je lui ai un peu parlé de mon amie Cassandra qui adoooooore ses créatures et rêverais d'en avoir un !

 _Enfin... Si ça existait dans mon monde... M'enfin, Hagrid n'est pas au courant d'où je viens alors autant garder cette réflexion pour moi..._

Les plats sont délicieux et je ne me fais pas prier pour en prendre autant que je veux. Après tout, la répartition avait duré des plombes ! Mais je ne m'étais pas plaind... Nooooon ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que mon très cher ami Hagrid avait partagée avec moi une histoire très intéressante.

En effet, il semblerait qu'un des petits nouveaux, un certain Dennis Crivey, serait tombée à l'eau lors de la traversée... Et, Oh ! Comme c'est amusant ! Ce n'est pas notre très chère garde-chasse qui a rattrapé l'enfant, mais "quelque chose" venant du fond du lac...

 _Prends-toi ça Severus !_

La tête du professeur des potions à l'entente de cette histoire était magnifique ! Il m'a lancé un regard incrédule que j'ai gratifié d'un pur sourire Angélique. On aurait presque pu voir des petites ailles blanche faire flap flap dans mon dos avec un hallo de lumière divine !

Je ne crois pas que mon très chère professeur à cheveux gras pariera avec moi de sitôt.

Le repas se fini trop vite à mon goût et bientôt, Dumbledore frappa trois petits coups sur son verre en cristal avec sa fourchette pour réclamer le silence.

 _Mon vieux... Vu les regards assassins que te lance McGo, tu ferais mieux de perdre cette mauvaise habitude d'abîmer l'argenterie..._

-Et voilà ! Dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, je doit, une fois de plus, vous demander votre attention afin de vous donner quelques informations. Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous avertir que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château comporte cette année...

Il commença à dresser une petite liste d'objet, presque que des jouets ou du matériel de farce et attrape... Je pose ma tête dans ma main en cherchant les jumeaux Weasley du regard. Après tout, d'ici deux ans, cette liste comportera aussi presque tout ce qui sortira de leur future boutique.

-Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année.

Je remarque l'agitation des élèves et aperçois parmi eux, des têtes rousse. C'est avec un sourire difficilement dissimulé que je reconnais les jumeaux Weasley, avec, un peu plus loin, Ron et Harry Potter. Je reconnais aussi Hermione assise à côté, qui étrangement, semblais ne pas avoir touché à son assiette.

 _Ah c'est vrai ! Elle fait la grève de la faim pour son association contre l'esclavage des elfes de maison ! Mmm... Ça pourrait être un bon moyen de se rapprocher du trio d'or sans éveiller mes soupçons... À méditer._

-Cela est dû, continua Dumbledore, a un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire. Je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés ! J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année à Poudlard...

Je me suis bouché les oreilles juste avant qu'il n'ait fini son mot, l'instant d'après, un violent coup de tonnerre coupa le directeur dans son discours.

Toute la salle sursauta et le faux ciel se déchaîna de toutes ses forces, effrayant les élèves et alarmant aussi les professeurs.

Un homme arriva alors par la grande porte et leva sa baguette vers le plafond. Un éclair en sorti et juste après, le ciel se calma. Le nouveau venu, trempé lui aussi, avança dans l'allée dans un silence de mort, uniquement troublée par le bruit de sa jambe de bois frappant le carrelage.

Les élèves eurent un haut-le-cœur en apercevant son visage et j'ai moi-même du mal à retenir une grimace devant cet immense œil qui tournait dans tous les sens dans son orbite.

Arrivant devant le professeur Dumbledore et lui serrant la main tout en insultant "ce maudit plafond" Maugrey Fol Œil prit place sur l'une des chaises vides a la table des professeurs.

 _Enfin devrais-je dire, l'imposteur Maugrey Fol Œil, alias Barty Croupton Junior... J'ai intérêt à faire attention à ce mec... S'il découvre que je sais qui il est vraiment, je suis dans la merde..._

Le directeur présenta Maugrey comme le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal puis l'applaudi pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Il fut le seul, avec Hagrid et moi après un moment d'hésitation.

 _Comment plomber l'ambiance, leçon N°1 par Alastor Maugrey !_

-Par la même occasion, je vous présente Mademoiselle Aka, qui aidera Mr Rusard en temps que surveillante en vu de l'événement de cette année.

Il fit une pose dans son discours et se tourna vers moi. Il y eut un silence avant que je comprenne enfin ce qu'il voulait.

Honteuse, je me suis levée précipitamment. Les élèves applaudirent (bien plus que pour Maugrey encore heureux) et j'ai même entendu un ou deux sifflements.

 _Sérieux... Il peut pas prévenir avant ! J'ai eu l'air super conne !_

-Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, Poudlard aura l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un évènement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. Le Tournois des Trois Sorciers !

-VOUS PLAISANTEZ ! S'écria une voix que je reconnus comme celle de Fred Weasley (ou George...)

Son cri fit rire la grande salle, et même Dumbledore pouffa d'un air amusé.

-Non, je ne plaisante pas Mr Weasley. Mais si vous aimez la plaisanterie, j'en ai entendu une très bonne cette été ! C'est un troll, une Harpie et un Farfadet qui entrent dans un bar...

McGo toussa soudainement pour rappeler le directeur à l'ordre et ce dernier s'excusa de ce moment d'égarement puis continua à parler du tournoi et de ses règles.

 _Mais ! Je voulais l'entendre moi sa blague !_

La rumeur des élèves s'éleva soudain lorsqu'Albus leur apprit qu'il y aurait une limite d'âge pour ceux voulant se présenter comme champions de Poudlard. Interdit aux moins de dix-sept ans. Fred et George ont l'air complètement furieux.

 _Quel âge ils ont là... Seize ans ? Ouais y a de quoi être deg..._

Enfin, le discours du directeur fini, les élèves se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs communs.

Je dis au revoir à mes collègues professeurs et entrepris de retourner à ma chambre...

 _Bon ok je, me suis perdue ! Et ok j,'ai dû demandée à Wæmy de me montrer le chemin ! Mais... Je vous emmerde voilà !_

* * *

 _ **Et voilààààà ! On a rattrapé le déroulement du bouquin ! À partir de là, ma façon d'écrire va un peu changer, dans le sens où je me ballade avec le tome 4 pour retranscrire certain passage, comme le discourt de Dumbledore par exemple qui est presque du mot à mot du livre. Je trouve que cela fait plus "vrai" comme si Alia modifiait deux trois trucs, mais que le fond restait le même. Si ça ne vous plaît pas et que vous avez l'impression de juste relire les HP avec quelques modif, j'en suis désolé ^^' je vais tout faire pour que ce "copier/coller" ne soit qu'occasionnel. Un peu comme des clins d'œil.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne journée à tous et a très bientôt !**_


	8. Chap 8 : Saute moutons ? C'est démodé !

_**Salut les PotterHeart ! Voilà, je suis malade comme un chien, mais je trouve tout de même la force de vous poster la suite de ma fanfic ! Si c'est pas magnifique ça ! XD Allez, assez bavardé et passons aux réponses à vos Review qui me mettent toujours autant de baume au cœur ! :)**_

* * *

 **Alaudi** Kyoya-chan : Oui, je sais, mes chapitres ne sont pas assez longs et bla bla bla... XDDD

 **Regina lily Swan :** "Si tu veux, Ron m'en à raconté une pas mal l'autre jour ! Alors, C'est une harpie, un guérisseur et un Mimbulus Mimbletonia qui... Non attends... C'était quoi déjà ?" ... Merci Alia pour cette magnifique intervention ^^'

 **Serpensolem :** Mille excuse ! Je suis plus impardonnable que le sortilège Doloris ! Hum... Bref, tout ça pour dire que moi aussi, j'aimerais bien qu'Alia fasse amie ami avec les jumeaux, mais j'ai juste un petit problème par rapport à un élément de l'histoire... Dans le tome 4, Fred et George manigancent quelque chose, mais je ne me souviens plus quoi :/ Je m'en suis rendu compte en relisant une énième fois le bouquin pour l'intérêt de la fanfic ! Va falloir que je retrouve ce "détail" ça me perturbe de l'avoir zappé !

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 8 : Jouer à saute moutons ? C'est démodé ! "Fait sauter la fouine", c'est plus marrant !**

Après le dîner monstre de la vielle, j'ai merveilleusement bien dormi !

 _Ce lit est une pure merveille, sérieux !_

Le matin, je me suis levée de bonnes heures et ai commencé la confection de la robe de ma très chère cousine.

Un peu avant midi, Wæmy m'a apporté un repas dans ma chambre comme je lui avais demandé et je suis partie à la bibliothèque juste après. Pas que j'ai réellement besoin d'un livre... J'ai en réalité un plan en tête.

C'est le premier jour des cours alors l'endroit est vide bien sûr. Seule madame Pince était présente à son bureau.

Je suis allé me présenter et la saluer le tout en parlant doucement. Je sais à quel point cette femme n'aime pas le bruit dans SA bibliothèque... Et j'aimerais éviter de m'en attirer les foudres !

 _Je tiens à la vie putain !_

Enfin, je vais dans les rayons chercher un livre.

 _Lequel ? Aucune idée, je suis là pour faire genre, c'est tout ! Ah ! Je sais !_

Je me rends dans le rayon des créatures magiques et commence mes recherches sur les elfes de maison.

Enfin, je sens une présence non loin de moi. Quelqu'un qui débarque dans le rayon comme une petite furie et se fige en me voyant.

L'air de rien, je relève la tête et vois, Oh surprise ! Hermione !

-Oh... Pardon... Je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un... Ici...

-Pas de problème, ces livres sont à tout le monde, souri-je gentiment.

Hermione me rend mon sourire en plus timide puis s'approche avant de voir le livre que je tiens dans les mains.

-Vous vous intéressez aux elfes de maison !?

-Chuuuuuuut ! Fis-je en levant mon doigt à mes lèvres. Si madame Pince t'entends crier...

-Pardon...

-Et pour te répondre... Je ne fait que quelques recherches... Rien de bien extraordinaire.

-Quel genre de recherches ? Si... Ce n'est pas trop demandée... Madame...

-Aka. Et c'est mademoiselle. Je cherche à savoir si on peut donner des vêtements à une Elfe de maison sans qu'elle ne soit libre... Parceque Wæmy ferais une attaque si je la libérais...

-Wæmy ?

-C'est mon elfe de maison... Je ne l'ai pas depuis longtemps mais elle est très gentille et tellement mignonne ! Mais je trouve ignoble qu'elle soit obligée de porter de tel loques ! C'est... Tellement rabaissant pour un être vivant et intelligent ! Tout ça par ce que les elfes ne sont pas considérer comme des être humains... Quel connerie...

Mes dernières phrases n'étaient presque plus qu'un murmure dit en regardant à nouveau les pages de mon livre mais je savais très bien qu'Hermione les avait entendue. La jeune sorcière se met devant moi et m'attrape les mains en risquant de faire tomber mon livre. Ce qui, je l'avoue, me surprend un peut.

-S'il vous plais Mademoiselle Aka, aidez moi à faire entendre les droits des elfes de maison !

Ça pour une drôle de demande, c'est une drôle de demande ! Hermione me fait rire vraiment. Nous avons passez le reste de la pose de midi à envisager la création d'un groupe pour la libération des elfes de maison (le futur S.A.L.E quoi...)

Même si mon but n'est pas de libérer Wæmy (comme je l'ai dit elle serais capable de m'en faire une attaque) cela m'a permis de me rapprocher doucement d'Hermione et en plus d'en apprendre plus sur mon amie aux oreilles pointues.

Lorsque la quatrième année dû retourner en cours pour l'après midi je lui proposa de venir la voir avant le repas du soir si jamais je trouvais quelque chose sur les règles des elfes de maison.

Je suis donc restée dans la bibliothèque une petite heure avant de retourner dans ma chambre continuer ma couture. J'avance plutôt vite, à ce rythme j'aurais fini d'ici la fin de la semaine !

Heureusement que j'avais mis une alarme sur mon portable par ce que sinon j'étais bonne pour louper le dîner !

Je suis donc sortie pour descendre vers la grande salle. Vérifiant une dernière fois l'heure et, voyant que je suis en retard, je presse le pas.

 _Faudrait pas que je rate le moment où..._

-C'est lâche, c'est minable, c'est répugnant...

 _Merde merde merde._

Je cours presque dans les escaliers et déboule dans le hall d'entrée comme une folle.

Devant moi, Maugrey brandissait sa baguette avec laquelle il faisait rebondir une petite fouine blanche en ponctuant chaque bond sur le sol par des mots.

-Ne - refait - jamais - ça !

-ARRÊTEZ ! M'écriais-je.

-Professeur Maygrey ! S'exclame la vois de McGo dans mon dos.

-Bonjour Mesdames, dit calmement Maugrey en continuant de faire rebondir Malfoy la fouine.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda la vielle institutrice.

-J'enseigne.

-Minerva, c'est un élève ! La renseignais-je.

-QUOI ?!

La pauvre sous-directrice n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Elle dévala ce qui restait de marches, baguette en main et retransforma Drago qui resta, recroquevillé sur le sol.

Pendant que McGo faisait la leçon à Fol Œil, je me précipitais vers le blond et m'accroupis à ses côtés.

-Tout va bien ?

Ce dernier se relève un peu en grimaçant, il louche un peu et semble se demander qui je suis.

-Viens avec moi, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Il voulut protester, mais je ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'aida à se relever avant de l'amener vers les escaliers. Il grimaça puis me repoussa un peu.

-C'est bon, je vais bien !

Je le regardais un moment puis appela.

-Wæmy ?

La petite Elfe apparu dans un craquement sonore qui fit sursauter les élèves présents dans le couloir.

-Maîtresse ?

-Emmène-nous à l'infirmerie s'il te plaît.

-Bien maîtresse.

Et nous disparûmes dans un autre craquement. Avant de partir, je lança un regard se voulant rassurant à McGo qui me fit un signe de remerciement avant de se retourner vers le professeur de DCFM.

Nous arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'infirmerie puis je remercia Wæmy avant de me tourner vers Drago.

-Maintenant qu'on est seuls, tu vas encore faire semblant d'être fort malgré ta cheville foulée où tu vas me laisser t'aider à marcher ?

Le blond me regarde sans trop savoir ce qu'il doit penser de moi. Puis enfin, il se voûte un peu et arrête d'appuyer sur sa jambe blessée. Je me baisse à ses côtés pour lui prêter mon épaule où il s'appuie, les joues rouges de devoir compter sur quelqu'un.

-Comment vous l'avez su...

-Je sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un se blesse.

Sur ses paroles un peu évasives, nous passons les portes de l'infirmerie et j'appelle Madame Pomfresh. Cette dernière arrive et installe Drago sur un lit avant de lui faire les premiers soins, rien de bien grave, une cheville tordue et quelques hématomes. Rien que la sorcière guérisseuse ne puisse gérer.

Enfin, elle retourne à son bureau et demande à ce que Malfoy reste un peu ici au lieu de retourner directement dans la grande salle. Je suis restée un peu en retrait le temps des opérations puis ai rappelé à nouveau Wæmy pour lui demander un plateau repas pour deux, plus un bol de ragoût de bœuf que je laissa à l'elfe (c'était son plat préféré). Puis je suis retournée vers le blond platine avec le plateau.

-Tiens, fis-je en posant le tout sur la table de chevet. Je ne critique pas la nourriture de l'infirmerie, mais j'ai préféré faire monter ça.

Il me regarde bizarrement puis prend une assiette de saucisse pendant que je me sers de la purée. On a manger en silence puis Madame Pomfresh l'autorisa à retourner à son dortoir. Je lui souhaita bonne nuit et m'apprêta à retourner vers la chambre lorsqu'il m'interpelle dans le couloir.

-Heu... Hé !

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi votre non déjà ?

-Alia, Alia Aka.

-Ok ben... Merci Mademoiselle Aka.

-De rien Monsieur Malfoy, si jamais le professeur Maugrey vous maltraite encore, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Il ne dit rien, peut être était-il conscient qu'il l'avait un peu cherché... Enfin, ce fut une première journée mouvementée, mais je n'étais pas peut fière de moi. Après tout, je m'étais liée d'amitié avec Hermione et avait eu une première approche avec Drago. Certe... C'était un peu étrange comme relation, mais je me dis qu'avec le temps, peut-être, je pourrais améliorer le caractère du jeune Serpentard... Ou du moins lui montrer que les moldus ne sont pas des ennemis ?

 _Ouais... Avant que ça n'arrive, je me serais surement suicidée pour la gloire du dieu du fanservice ou une autre connerie du genre..._

* * *

 _ **Dragoooooooooooooo !**_

 _ ***Bang***_

 _ **Aïe... Pardon, j'arrête de fangirler ce n'est pas très professionnel comme réaction XD Je vous laisse pour aujourd'hui en espérant que l'image d'un Malfoy-Fouine-Bondissante reste gravé dans votre mémoire aussi longtemps que possible ! Ne mentez pas espèce de petit Ron, je vous ai vu ! XD Allez, à la prochaine !**_


	9. Chap 9 : Sale Sala SALEM !

_**Salut ! Alors déjà, je m'excuse pour la longue absence mais vous comprenez, la rentré tout ça... C'était un peut le bordel ces deux dernière semaine et pour couronner le tout : Je me suis fait volée mon porte-feuille ! Oui, oui, rigolez... Mais c'est pas drôle DU TOUT ! Dedans j'avais des trucs super important comme une feuille de l'arbre de Bilbon Sacquet, des carte postales de ma meilleure amie, une photo de moi devant le studio Harry Potter à Londres et LA CARTE FIDÉLITÉ DE MON RESTO JAP PRÉFÉRÉ ! (Irremplaçable...) Enfin, après j'ai aussi perdu des choses moins importantes comme ma carte d'identité, ma carte bleu, ma carte électorale, ma carte vitale, ma carte de métro, ma carte de train et ma carte européenne... Bref, pas grand choses n'est-ce pas ?**_

 _ **Enfin, je vous met direct les réponses aux Review et vous souhaite bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

 **Alaudi Kyoya-chan :** Moi ? Fangirliser ? Jamais enfin ! C'est bien mal me connaitre voyons ! ... XD

 **Regina lily Swan :** Ah oui la rentré... Un mot pourtant si anodin qui deviens vite le cauchemars de millions d'élèves... Je les comprends, c'est quand arrive la rentré que l'on se rends compte qu'on ira jamais à Poudlard :')

 **Serpensolem :** Aaaaaah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui trouve les elfes de maison mignon ! C'est pas trop tôt ^^ Sinon pour ta chère demande de couple *Sourire sadique* Je vais y réfléchir... Kufufufu !

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**  
 **Chap 9 : Sale... Sala... SALEM ! (Non, je n'essaye pas de parler fourchelangue)**

Après ce premier jour mouvementé et l'épisode Malfoy-fouine-bondissante, les jours se sont enchaînés plutôt rapidement. Mon travail de surveillante (même s'il est factice) me prend pas mal d'énergie. Entre le règlement intérieur que j'ai dû apprendre sur le bout des doigts et les millions d'élèves qui l'enfreignent sans même s'en rendre compte... Je comprends mieux pourquoi Rusard court dans tous les couloirs à tout bout de champ !

Rajoutez à ça mes nombreuses réunions à la bibliothèque avec Hermione pour le S.A.L.E ainsi que mes cours particuliers de potion avec Rogue.

La plupart du temps, ces cours ont lieu le soir pendant les heures de colle des élèves... Cela m'a permis de me rendre compte à quel point Neville Londubat est médiocre dans cette matière. Une certaine sympathie est née entre nous en voyant nos efforts malheureusement vains. Le jeune garçon a d'ailleurs été très surpris en apprenant que je venais ici de mon propre grès, ainsi que la patience dont je faisais preuve face aux commentaire rabaissant du potionniste. Il semble plus ouvert quand il parle avec moi que dans mes souvenirs des bouquins... À moins que ce soit juste par-ce que je le mets en confiance.

Neville Londubat... Même sans savoir qu'il deviendra l'un des personnages les plus badass des livres en tuant Nagini, je trouve que c'est un bon garçon. Le genre de personne qu'on a un peu envi de protéger et qu'on aimerait voir gagner en confiance en lui. C'est en partie pour ça que je me rends en ce moment même vers le dortoir des griffondors. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui avait lieu la première cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour les quatrièmes années. Et je sais donc dans quel état en est sorti Neville. J'étais à la bibliothèque lorsqu'Hermine m'y a rejoins et m'a expliquée le déroulé du cours.

 _Naaaaaaan ! Et il vous a montré les sortilèges impardonnables ?! Par ma barbe imaginaire, je ne m'en doutais pas du tout !_

Bref... J'ai pris congé de la brune et me suis dirigée jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame. Elle m'a fait bien rire avec son verre à la main, il faut croire qu'elle n'a pas perdu espoir de le briser par la seule force de sa voix !

 _Là, c'est plutôt mes tympans qu'elle brise... Pour rester poli._

Quand je suis arrivée dans la salle commune des griffondors j'en ai enregistré le maximum d'informations. Les tapis et tapisseries lourdes, claques vieilles pierres grises, l'emplacement de la cheminée et les fauteuils autours...

 _Et ouais ! C'est moi Unforgatable ! Faut au moins ça pour se repérer dans ce dédale..._

Il y avait très peu d'élèves présents dont les jumeaux Weasley, assis seul dans un coin.

 _Tiens ? Pas avec Lee Jordan ?_

Harry et Ron étaient assis à un bureau avec leurs livres et parchemins éparpillés de partout et m'ont regardée bizarrement avant de retourner sur leurs devoirs.

 _Ben quoi ? Z'ont jamais vu une surveillante dans leur pièce commune ou quoi ?_

-Salut, je cherche Neville Londubat. Vous savez où il est ?  
-Miss Aka ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Je vois la tête du petit brunet sortir de derrière un fauteuil près de la cheminée.

 _Il est trop mignon à m'appeler comme ça !_

-J'ai entendu dire que le cours de Mr Maugrey avait été agité. Je voulais savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Neville est devenu aussi rouge qu'un pivoine ! Il est trop chou... Si je m'écoutais, je le mangerais tout cru !

 _Pas de cannibalisme ma vieille ! Retiens-toi merde !_

-Vous êtes pas la nouvelle pionne ?

La question venait de la table d'Harry et Ron. Je vous laisse bien sur deviner qui a posé cette question pertinente !

 _Ron et son tact légendaire... Il me tue ce p'tit roux !_

-C'est Alia Aka, le repris-je, et vous... ?

 _Allez, on fait celle qui le connais pas, après tout je ne vais pas non plus me la jouer à la Drago Malfoy en mod : "un rouquin, et une robe de secondes mains... C'est vu et revu ça !_

-Ron Weasley. Se présenta ledit rouquin.  
-Harry Potter. Fit le survivant.  
-Vous aussi, vous étiez aux cours de Maugrey.

En demandant ça, je m'installe sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Neville. Ma question est posée de façon anodine (après tout, je connais déjà la réponse) mais surtout, je ne vais pas faire comme les trois-quarts des personnes dans ce monde. C'est-à-dire me jeter sur Harry en lui demandant s'il était LE Harry Potter. Je sais que ce genre de réactions l'embête.

-Ouais ! Ce prof c'est quelque chose quand même ! S'écrit Ron avec enthousiasme.

Je souris avant de me retourner vers le livre de Neville.

-Qu'est ce que tu lit ?

- _Propriété des plantes aquatiques magique du bassin méditerranéen_. Me répond l'intéressée en me tendant le livre comme s'il s'agissait du saint graal. C'est le professeur Maugrey qui me l'a prêter.

-Du bassin méditerranéen ? C'est près de chez moi ça !

-Hein ? Comment ça ? Vous êtes pas anglaise ? Demande Ron, visiblement incapable de se reconcentrer sur son travail.

-Je suis française.

J'ai longtemps réfléchit avant de choisir mon "histoire". Je n'existe pas dans ce monde, Dumbledore a vérifié. Même s'il a recherchée une Alia Aka, ce qui n'est pas mon vrai nom, je ne suis même pas encore née alors... Autant garder plus ou moins la même histoire que celle de mon monde originel, ça m'évitera de m'empêtrer dans un mensonge trop gros.

-Vous parlez très bien anglais. Fait remarquer Harry.

-Merci !

-Quel est l'école de magie française Miss Aka ? Demanda Neville.

-Son nom est Beaubaton mais je n'en sais pas plus à son sujet.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien je n'y suis jamais allée voilà tout.

Dans les yeux des élèves je sent qu'ils sont perdu.

Je vois aussi du coin de l'œil Fred et George m'observer avec des yeux rond. Ils en ont même oubliée leur propre parchemin. Je laisse échapper un rire avant de leur expliquer la situation.

-Je ne suis jamais allée dans une école de magie avant d'être embauchée ici. Pour la simple et bonne raison que, même si ma famille connaît l'existence des sorciers depuis plusieurs générations et est en étroite collaboration avec eux, nous sommes avant tout des Moldus.

Je les vois méditer mes paroles, en comprendre le sens. Leur yeux s'écarquillent un peut mais c'est Ron qui fini par poser la question (idiote).

-Vous êtes Moldue ?

-C'est ce que je viens de dire en effet.

-Mais... Comment ça se fait que vous soyez surveillante a Poudlard ?

Je soupire devant ses questions qui, même si elles ne sont pas si idiotes que ça, sont monstrueusement mal posées et limite impolies.

-A vrai dire je suis là pour une expérience. Même si ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses raisons de ma venue. Ma famille à développé un appareil alliant technologie Moldu et sorcellerie.

J'ai sorti mon téléphone d'un geste théâtrale, hypnotisant presque les cinq garçons.

-Ce prototype est sensée être capable de fonctionner même dans un endroit à haute concentration de magie. Et comme Poudlard est l'un de ses endroits, nous avons conclu un accord avec le directeur afin de le tester. Enfin, ce n'est un secret pour personne ! De plus, avec le tournois des trois sorciers, mieux vaux avoir du personnel supplémentaire vous ne pensez pas ?

Ils me regardent bizarrement avant d'acquiescer... Tout ce sérieux commence à me taper sur les nerfs... Le silence est tellement pesant dans la pièce qu'on pourrait le couper à la tronçonneuse ! Je range doucement mon téléphone avant de me redresser et de taper dans mes mains. Le son provoquée à vite fait de réveiller les trois garçons qui sursautent.

-Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais vous n'étiez pas en train de faire vos devoirs avant que je n'arrive ?

Ron a rougit et Harry s'est empressée de remettre le nez sur sa feuille pendant que Neville retournais à sa lecture avec un petit sourit aux lèvres. En me levant de ma chaise de fortune, le brun tourna une dernière fois sa tête vers moi et je lui rendit un sourire éclatant avant de lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux.

Mon geste ne signifiait qu'une chose : "contente de voir que tu vas mieux". Et Londubat le compris.

Avant de vraiment me décider à sortir je me suis approchée des deux travailleur avant de me rendre compte qu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs de divination. J'ai rigolé en voyant qu'ils inventaient juste des malheurs pour le reste de la semaine et ai commencée à imaginer qu'ils se retrouvaient perdu dans la forêt interdite après une crise de somnambulisme causer par l'alignement de Pluton avec Jupiter et qu'ils finiraient attrapée par une ghoul affamée qui les crucifierait contre un arbre avant de leur arracher la chaire avec les dents et de se repaître de leur entrailles encore fumantes pendant qu'ils tourneraient de l'œil suite à la douleur de se faire dévorer vivant...

Ce n'est qu'en me dirigeant vers la porte de sortie et voyant la mine horrifiée des trois élèves, plus blanc que les plumes d'Edwige, ainsi que les regard choquée et admiratifs des jumeaux au fond de la salle que j'ai compris que j'avais pensée à voix haute...

 _Tien ? C'est bien la première fois que mon côté sadique est ainsi exposée au publique... Allez, pour la forme autant partir sur un magnifique sourire rassurant... J'AI DIT RASSURANT LE SOURIRE ! PAS PSYCHOPATHE !_

Heureusement pour moi Hermione entra dans la salle à cet instant précis. Elle faillit d'ailleurs me rentrer dedans...

-Oh ! Pardon Mademoiselle Aka, je ne vous avez pas vu.

-Pas de problème. Souris-je. Tu as fini ?

-Oui ! S'écria t-elle avant de se tourner vers Harry et Ron. J'ai fini ! Leur fit elle.

-Fini quoi ? Et c'est quoi cette boîte ? Demanda Ron face à ce que tenais la jeune sorcière.

-Ça tombe bien que tu me le demande !

Elle posa ladite boîte sur le bureau tout en jetant un œil sur la copie du roux.

-Tu sais que va te noyer deux fois dans la semaine ?

-Ah oui ? Mince ! Faut que je modifie ça...

Il ratura la ligne puis hésita un instant avant d'écrire "manger par une ghoul".

 _Ah ah !_

-Alors cette boîte ? Demanda le survivant.

-Voilà sur quoi je travaillait depuis tout ce temps...

La brunette ouvrit la boîte sur une multitude de petit badges de différentes couleurs qui portaient tous les mêmes lettres : S.A.L.E... En regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir qu'un petit "M" majuscule avait été rajoutée après en plus petit.

-Sale ? Dit Harry en prenant un des badges pour l'examiner. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Pas Sale ! Répliqua Hermione d'un ton agacé. Il faut dire S.A.L.E.M. Ça signifie Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes de Maisons !

-Ah... J'avais pas vu le M...

-Jamais entendu parler... Marmonna Ron.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit sèchement Hermione. C'est moi qui viens de la créer.

-Ah bon ? Dit Ron, vaguement surpris. Et tu as combien de membres ?

-Si vous adhérez, ça fera quatre.

-Et tu crois qu'on va se promener avec des badges sur lesquels il est écrit "sale" ?

-S-A-L-E-M !

-Qui est l'autre personne assez folle pour se balader avec un badge "Sale" ?

-Moi.

À voir la tête de Ron, il avait complètement oubliée ma présence. Et le fait d'avoir involontairement insultée une personne possédant le même statue qu'un prof, le tout, devant ladite personne lui a fait prendre des couleurs assez incroyable...

J'ai entendu les jumeaux pouffer de rire face à leur petit frère embrassé et j'ai souris à mon tour.

-Par contre je n'ai pas eu mon mots à dire pour le nom. Enfin... C'est moi qui ai proposée de rajouter un M à la fin, afin d'éviter qu'on lise "Sale" mais de tout évidence...

Hermione a soupirer comme une âme en peine.

-Vous me l'avez dit trop tard... J'avais déjà fait la moitié des badges... Je n'allais pas tous les refaire alors je l'ai rajouter !

-... Ne travail jamais en imprimerie...

Sans prendre en compte ma phrase ne pouvant être compris que de moi et mes ancienne camarades de classe, Hermione commençais déjà à attribuer des tâches à Harry et Ron.

-Nous commençons par recruter de nouveau membres. Une contribution de deux Mornilles par adhérent donnera droit à un badge et permettra de financer une campagne de tracts. Ron tu sera trésorier. J'ai une boîte en métal, là-haut, pour récolter les fond et toi, Harry, tu sera secrétaire. D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être prendre note de tout ce que je dit pour faire un compte rendu de notre première réunion...

La tête que l'on tire avec les garçons doit épique ! Comment une gamine pareille peut parler aussi vite et dire autant de truc ? C'est marrant... Plus je la regarde et plus elle me fait penser à Alexandra...

Je me suis discrètement éloignée en voyant Edwige toquer à la fenêtre, une lettre dans le bec.

 _Sûrement les nouvelles de Sirius... Inutile de montrer dès maintenant que je sais qui est le parrain d'Harry... Chaque choses en son temps..._

J'ai donc définitivement quitté la salle commune des griffondors.

Voir Hermione parler, ainsi que tout ces badges m'a douloureusement rappelée Alexandra... Elle et son sac même plus visible sous l'avalanche de badges, pins et autre ! La connaissant je suis sûr qu'elle aurait trouvée le moyen d'en chopper un pour l'épingler ni vu ni connue ! C'est à se demander comment elle trouve encore de la place pour les mettre...

 _Je me demande ce qu'elle fait en ce moment... Mieux vaux ne pas y penser..._

* * *

 ** _Encore pardon pour le retard, maintenant que les cours on repris je risque de mettre plus de temps à écrire (surtout que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de beta ^^' comprenez moi, je suis timide !) mais je vais quand même essayer de sortir un chapitre par semaine, je pense que ça reste faisable ! Bien sur, si jamais ça ne l'est pas je vous préviendrais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Bon courage avec cette rentré et des bisous !_**


	10. Chap 10 : Le calme avant la tempête !

_**Salut, salut ! Comme vous vous en doutez, voici la suite ! Nous en somme déjà au dixième chapitre si c'est pas génial ! Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, tout de suite : les réponses aux Review !**_

* * *

 **Alaudi** Kyoya-chan : Oui ! De la technologie putain ! Si c'est pas génial ça ! Pourquoi faire un lumos quand on peut allumer la lampe de son téléphone ? "Parce que c'est plus classe." Tais-toi Alia ! On est déjà assez jaloux comme ça !

 **Regina** lily Swan : Alors, il est vrai que c'est un peu étrange qu'Alia avoue être Moldue... Il serait plus logique qu'elle dise être Cracmol, comme Rusard. **C'est pourquoi, je vais modifier le dernier chapitre et qu'à partir de maintenant, Alia dira être Cracmol !** Et sinon, en ce qui concerne le fait qu'elle soit australienne, je pense que tu t'es trompé de fanfiction ^^' Je n'ai même jamais mentionné l'Australie dans cette fanfic !

 **Misterluna** : Je répond au commentaire que tu as laissé au chapitre 5. Déjà, je suis contente que cette Fic te plaise ^^ Avoir une nouvelle personne qui nous suis ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! Après, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas dit d'où venait les paroles du premier Opening du chapitre 1 (Mille excuses ! Pardon ! Pardon !) Il s'agit de l'Opening de la saison 2 de La Fille Des Enfers ^^ Et pour la chanson du chapitre 5, il me semble l'avoir dit mais je vais te le redire ici, c'est une chanson de Majiko qui est une Utaite, le titre est Warau Mannequin si je ne dit pas de bêtise ^^ Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je l'écoutait en boucle ! (N'hésite pas a aller l'écouter aussi elle est géniale !) Sur ce, j'espère que la suite de cette fanfic te plaira autant que le début (Sinon plus :P)

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 10 : Le calme avant la tempête... de neige ! J'ai froid...**

Les deux semaines qui suivirent passèrent plutôt paisiblement. Les élèves étaient noyés de devoir et moi, je m'efforçais d'améliorer mes relations avec eux comme avec mes collèges.

McGo était géniale, et même malgré notre différence d'âge, il nous arrive souvent de se retrouver dans la salle des professeurs pour discuter avec le professeur Chourave ou encore le professeur Flitwick.

J'évite un peu l'imposteur Maugrey pour des raisons évidentes, mais il semble s'en foutre royalement ! T'en mieux ! Il manquerait plus que ce mangemort dissimulée sache que je sais qu'il est qui il est...

 _Je me suis perdue, tout seul, dans mes pensées-là !_

Je disais donc que ces semaines se sont bien passées. Et ma mission "se rapprocher de trio d'or" a eu une bonne avancée sans que n'ai eu rien à faire ! En effet, bien qu'Hermione me considère comme un membre de son club, Harry et Ron sont venus vers moi de leur propre initiative !

Je me souviens encore être en train de me balader... Enfin... De surveiller les couloirs, lorsque les deux garçons sont venus me demander de l'aide.

-Vous comprenez, le Professeur Trelawney a adoré notre devoir et nous a mis une bonne note, mais maintenant elle nous a demandé d'en refaire un autre ! S'était écrier Ron.

-Mais on n'a plus d'idée de malheurs ! On a déjà eu du mal à finir le dernier...

J'étais morte de rire. Nan vraiment. J'ai rigolé en plein milieu du couloir devant leurs têtes catastrophées, c'était magique ! Les pauvres élèves qui passaient dans le coin ont du me prendre pour une folle !

 _M'enfin... C'est pas comme si je ne l'étais pas..._

Je leur avais inventé plus d'une vingtaine de morts, toutes plus affreuse les une que les autres. Et des malheurs plus petits en voyant leur tête prête à vomir.

 _Mieux vaux ne jamais les mettre devant un épisode de Tokyo Ghoul ou de l'Attaque des titans... Et j'ai même pas encore commencé à lister toutes les morts d'Another !_

Finalement, on s'est bien amusée et ils m'on même demandée d'où je sortais toutes ses idées (Je leur ai répondu qu'il s'agissait d'histoire qu'on se racontait dans ma famille. Ils m'on crut).

 _Je me demande si je pourrait vraiment écrire ses histoires et m'en attribuer les mérites... Naaaaaaaan ! Ça se fait trop pas ! J'm'appelle pas Lockhart !_

Enfin bref, je commence à avoir un petit niveau en potion aussi ! Enfin, par petit niveau, je veux dire que j'arrête de faire exploser mon chaudron toutes les cinq minutes ! J'ai même eu droit à un sourire de Rogue. Vous m'avez bien entendu : UN SOURIRE !

C'était un soir après ses cours alors que j'étais encore venu dans sa salle l'embêter... Heu... Apprendre ! J'étais seule vu que Neville avait réussi à ne pas se faire coller cette fois-ci.

J'étais en train de suivre la recette du Philtre de Confusion que Rogue m'avait demandée et, croyez le ou non, je l'ai réussi ! Moi Alia Aka ai réussi une potion qu'Harry Potter a ratée lors de son examen de troisième année !

-Severus ! Severus regarde ! Elle est fini ! Je l'ai réussi !

J'étais tellement excitée que je sautais sur place avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de mon visage.

Le professeur de potion m'a regardée comme si j'étais folle (à croire que c'est ce que tout le monde pense) avant de se pencher sur mon chaudron et de relever la tête vers moi.

-En effet, elle est réussite... Bravo.

-Vu votre tête, vous ne pensiez pas que j'en étais capable !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça... Je suis juste surpris que vous m'ayez appelé par mon prénom.

J'ai rougi... Genre vraiment rougi. Genre pivoine ou tomate se noyant dans une mer de Ketchup ! J'étais tellement contente de moi que je n'ai pas réfléchi... Il faut dire que pour moi qui n'aime pas vouvoyer, l'appeler tout le temps Professeur ou Rogue me tape un peu sur les nerfs... Et puis il a un si joli prénom !

-P-pardon ?!

Le professeur s'est reculé d'un pas, un regard étrange sur le visage et j'ai dû répéter plus fort afin qu'il entende bien.

-C'est juste que j'aime votre prénom... C'est... Joli...

Moi et ma bêtise impulsive ! Voilà que je me suis encore mise dans de beaux draps ! Nan, mais sérieux ! Toutes les tomates du monde doivent être au chômage devant mon teint écarlate !

C'est là que le miracle est arrivé, se retournant vers son bureau en me disant que le cours était fini pour ce soir, je l'ai vu. Un petit sourire en coin, simple et timide. Le genre de sourire qu'aurait un enfant lorsqu'on le complimente.

Sur Rogue ! ROGUE QUOI !

J'ai récupéré mes affaires et suis sorti en silence. Enfin... Presque en silence. Juste avant de refermer la porte, je lui ai juste crié du couloir.

-À demain Severus !

Même maintenant le simple souvenir de Sev' souriant me fait rigoler ! Ah ça, si je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction de la part du froid professeur !

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire Maîtresse ?

-PrivateJoke. Répondis-je, mystérieuse.

Wæmy et moi étions dans ma chambre et je m'efforçant à remonter la fermeture éclair dans le dos de sa robe. Moi qui m'attendais à devoir batailler ferme pour qu'elle accepte de la porter, j'ai été surprise lorsqu'elle s'est immédiatement résignée.

-Maîtresse... Wæmy est au courant que cette robe n'est pas pour la cousine de la maîtresse... Wæmy est au courant que la maîtresse l'a créé juste pour elle. Wæmy est... Très contente, que la maîtresse se donne autant de mal pour elle... Mais Wæmy ne peut accepter ce cadeau sans qu'elle ne soit libre ce que Wæmy ne veut pas... Alors... Wæmy accepte de porter cette robe pour rendre service à sa maîtresse. Ainsi, la maîtresse sera contente et Wæmy pourra rester à son service...

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Ce petit être, si innocent et gentil me réchauffait le cœur par sa seule présence ! J'ai presque lâché une petite larme lorsque ses bras maigres se sont difficilement refermés sur moi. Je ne crois pas trouver ailleurs une amie comme elle.

La robe que je venais de lui finir était en fait basée sur un modèle de robe Lolita simple, sans lacets sur le devant, mais avec de la dentelle blanche sur le bat du volant et le buste. Pas de manches, juste de simple bretelle croisée et nouées en un nœud papillon mauve au-dessus du cœur. Pour le tissu, j'avais choisi une couleur rose pastel très clair qui rappel les yeux de la petite elfe. Ça, plus une boucle d'oreille unique formée de perles et de cristaux de quarts trouvée par Wæmy elle-même, qui tintait d'un son cristallin. Le tout la rend si précieuse et mignonne qu'on aurait presque dit une poupée. La simplicité du modele n'est pas là pour rien, je savait qu'elle refuserais quelque chose de trop "riche" et je lui ai aussi laissée les bras nus afin qu'elle n'ai pas peur de déchirer ses manches. De plus, le volant peut se retrousser afin qu'elle ne le salisse pas en vaquant à ses occupations.

Pour faire court, cette robe lui allait à merveille et j'étais encore plus fière de moi en voyant ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur en s'admirant dans la glace.

Elle était fin prête... Pour être présentée à mes côtés lors du tournoi. Ça aussi ça lui a fait bizarre de savoir qu'elle devrait maintenant me suivre partout. C'est normal après tout... La plupart des élèves savaient déjà que j'avais une elfe de maison depuis l'épisode de la fouine-bondissante. Et puis, avec les événements du tournoi, je préfère la garder près de moi. Par mesure de sécurité. Le fait de tout savoir du tournoi n'exclut pas le fait qu'un imprévu puisse arriver.

 _Mieux vaux prévenir que guérir comme dirait ma grand-mère !_

Le jour J, soit le 30 octobre, les cours se terminèrent une demi-heure plus tôt. Les élèves firent un saut dans leurs chambres pour poser leurs livres et récupérer leurs capes puis tout ce beau monde descendit dans la cour.

Les responsables des différentes maisons firent mettre leurs élèves en rangs et j'entendis McGo remonter les bretelles de quelques élèves mal habillées avant d'aller attendre avec les autres professeurs.

Dumbledore me regarda avec un petit sourire que je lui rendis. Nous avions discuté la veille des événements du tournoi et, même si j'avais refusé de lui révéler le nom de la personne qui perdrait la vie à la fin de l'année, nous avions convenu qu'il agirait comme d'habitude et me laisserait gérer. Cette année ne sera pas la pire... Je veux dire, c'est celle ou Lord Voldemort reviendra à la vie, mais si l'on veut s'en débarrasser totalement, il va falloir détruire tout ses horcruxes avant lui...

Donc empêcher son retour ne servirait à rien sinon bousculer les évènements et nous faire perdre notre atout de connaissance !

 _Vous savez quoi ? Devinez. Aller devinez ! Nan, mais vous commencez à me connaître maintenant ! Vous savez ce que je pense à cet instant précis dans un parc recouvert d'un fin manteau de neige... J'AI FROID !_

-Ah ! Si je ne m'abuse, la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive ! Lança Dumbledore.

-Où ? Demandèrent plusieurs élèves en s'agitant.

Je leva immédiatement les yeux vers le ciel pour voir une ombre imposante sortir de derrière la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite.

-C'est un dragon ! Hurla quelqu'un.

-Non ! C'est une maison volante ! Fit un autre.

-Un carrosse volant plutôt... Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

En effet, l'immense carrosse bleu pastel tire par quatre chevaux volant atterris dans un grand fracas avant qu'un jeune homme en robe bleu clair ne descende ouvrir la portière et en tirer un marchepieds.

La première personne à en descendre fut une femme, immense, avec des pieds de la taille d'une luge de gamin et son habit de satin noir luisait sous la lueur de la faible lune.

D'une démarche gracieuse, malgré sa taille proche de celle d'Hagrid, elle s'avança vers Dumbledore sous les applaudissements chaleureux des élèves.

-Ma Chère Madame Maxime. Dit-il. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard !

-Mon cheur Dambleudore. Répondit-elle avec un horrible accent. Je suis ravie de constateu que vous aveu l'eur en parfeute santeu.

 _Whaaaaaat ?! C'est quoi cet accent ?! On parle vraiment comme ça les Français ? Genre comme une dinde bourrée un jour de Thanksgiving ? Mais comment font les Anglais pour pas nous égorger quand on ouvre la bouche ?_

Pendant que je louchais à l'entente de l'accent de la Française, cette dernière fit un mouvement désinvolte de la main et je remarquai que ses élèves étaient déjà sortis du carrosse et attendaient en grelotant.

 _Mes pauvres... Je sais teeeeeellement ce que vous ressentez !_

Dumbledore proposa à Madame Maxime d'aller se réchauffer à l'intérieur pendant qu'on attendait les élèves de Durmstrang.

 _Attendez ! Me laissez pas seule dans le froid ! Je me les pèle !_

-Je me présente, Alia Aka, surveillante. Je vais vous conduire à la grande salle. Dis-je en français en m'avançant vers la grande directrice.

Cette dernière m'a regardée un peu surprise puis m'a sourit en acceptant l'offre.

-Vous parlez très bien français mademoiselle. Me fit la grande femme, elle-même en français.

-C'est normal, il s'agit de ma langue maternelle Madame.

-Vois êtes française ? Il ne me semble pas vous reconnaître... Vous n'étiez pas à Beaubâtons.

-Non, j'ai suivi une scolarité Moldue dans le collège-lycée privé St Louis avant de poursuivre mes études à Marseille.

-Vous êtes donc du sud de la France ?

-En effet.

Nous arrivâmes devant les portes de la grande salle et je fit asseoir à la table des Serdaigle. Puis je conduis Madame Maxime à sa place à la table des professeurs, juste à côté de celle de Dumbledore.

Les élèves de Durmstrang arrivèrent juste après suivis les élèves de Poudlard et un brouhaha sans nom !

 _Ah oui, c'est vrai... Victor Krum..._

Les fans de quidditch se pressait et cherchaient des plumes dans leur poches désespérément vide pour un éventuel autographe du célèbre attrapeur avant que ce dernier aille s'installer à la table des Serpentard.

Rusard et moi avions préparer la salle en rajoutant quatre chaises à la table des professeurs et en décorant la salle des banderoles des maisons ainsi que celle des écoles étrangères. Wæmy avait refusé que je lui prépare une chaise et j'avais dû me résoudre à la laisser debout derrière moi...

 _On ne peut pas gagner tous les combats..._

Madame Maxime poussa un petit cri en la voyant. Cela eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention des autres professeurs et de faire prendre à ma pauvre Wæmy d'étranges couleurs.

-Grand Dieu ! Mais où à t-elle trouvée cette robe ! C'est exquis ! Si simple et raffiné, avec ce bijou qui rajuste le tout ! C'est magnifique et... Seigneur ! C'est fait mains !

J'ai souris de toutes mes dents en voyant Wæmy rougir en expliquant de sa petite voix aiguë sous l'émotion, que c'était l'œuvre de sa maîtresse. J'ai beaucoup moins rigoler quand Madame Maxime s'est retourner vers moi pour me juger de toute sa hauteur.

Elle à passer toutes l'heure du banquet à me harceler pour que je vienne travailler en France chez une de ses amies.

 _Nan mais sérieux on est où là ? C'est qu'une petite robe ! Pas une œuvre d'art !_

J'étais tellement accaparée par la grande femme que j'en ai raté l'entrée d'Hagrid ainsi que celle de Ludo Verpey et Mr Croupton. Ces derniers avaient pris place sur les chaises vides et discutaient dans leur coin.

Le repas est passé monstrueusement vite et bientôt, Dumbledore demanda qu'on apporte le "reliquaire".

C'est avec une atmosphère d'attente, d'impatience et de curiosité que la coupe de feu entra dans la grande salle.

 _Et c'est maintenant que les emmerdes commencent..._

* * *

 _ **Snif, snif... Vous le sentez ? Ça sent le début des emmerdes XD Les choses vont vraiment commencer à partir de maintenant ! Et pour marquer le coup, le prochain chapitre sera... Un Hors Sujet ! Kufufufu !**_


	11. Chap Bonus : Pétage de câble !

_**Salut, salut ! Aujourd'hui, le petit bonus longtemps promis ^^ En espérant qu'il vous fera bien rire ! Sinon, l'habituelle réponse aux Review !**_

* * *

 **LM** : Bon retour parmi nous ! J'espère que tu trouveras plus de temps pour me lire XD Et sinon : Pas touche à Waemy, c'est la mienne ! XD

 **Alaudi Kyoya-chan :** Alors... Une petite explication s'impose : Oui, j'aime le prénom Severus et Oui, je suis bizarre ! (Rappel toi que je trouve aussi Golum mignon :3) Et sinon ma chère, sache que les robes Lolita sont très connues en Angleterre depuis bien avant les années 90 ^^'

 **Regina** lily Swan : Désolé, la suite ne sera pas pour tout de suite ^^' pour l'instant, on retourne un peut en arrière, le premier jour où Alia se réveille à Poudlard :3 Et sinon je suis toujours aussi contente que cette fic te plaise !

 **Misterluna :** Salut ! Ah... On va encore se disputer ma parole . Interdiction de dire du mal du prénom de Sev' ! Moi, je l'aime mon p'tit Sev' XD Sinon pour la Fille des Enfers, c'est tout simplement mon anime préféré mais je sais que c'est assez particulier alors je ne t'en veux pas que tu n'ai pas accroché ^^ Et pour répondre à ta question, je suis désolée, mais comme Mikasa n'est pas vraiment un personnage que j'apprécie énormément (Je l'aime bien mais sans plus) la voir tout le long du premier Op m'a un peut saoulé ^^' Alors voilà ma réponse : En "clip" ou "animation" je préfère le deuxième, mais niveau musique, je trouve que le premier rentre plus dans mes critère "bon Opening" donc voilà ^^ (Oui, je sais, je ne me mouille pas trop XD)

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap Bonus : Pétage de câble !**

Je me suis réveillée dans une chambre inconnue. Dans un lit inconnu. Et avec un paysage à ma fenêtre (vous l'aurez deviné) inconnu.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, j'ai cherché à identifiée ce lieu. Plongeant dans mes souvenirs embrumés par le sommeil.

Ce n'était ni ma chambre d'étudiante à Marseille, ni celle de mes parents à la campagne. Et j'avais beau passer toutes les chambres de toutes mes amies dans ce qui me servait de cervelle, aucune, je dit bien AUCUNE n'avait de lit à baldaquin !

Sans parler de la fenêtre étroite, où peinait à apparaître les rayons d'un soleil pourtant déjà bien levé.

C'est avec un effort surhumain que j'ai fini par me redresser. Et tout en mouvant mon corps encore dans les vap, j'avait l'impression d'émerger moi-même du brouillard.

Je revoyais comme un film, chaque élément de la veille. Écarquillant les yeux au fils des événements récents.

 _What ? J'ai pas... Si... Naaaaaan... PUTAIN MAIS SI !_

J'ai retiré la couette d'un geste, me précipitant vers la petite fenêtre afin de voir à travers. Le mur de ma chambre semblait très épais, au moins une trentaine de centimètres si ce n'était pas plus, et de l'autre côté du verre, sous un ciel grisâtre et flemmard, se trouvait une cours de collège anglais. Assez délabrée, avec des colonnes usées par le temps, et des bancs de pierres secs.

 _Oh my god ! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD !_

-Chui à Poudlard putain... Murmurais-je.

D'où ce genre de chose était possible ? Ça n'arrivait que dans les fanfiction ce genre de truc !

 _Chui dans une fanfic ? Qui l'a écrit ? Lokiitama ? Non mieux ! Blihioma !?_

Pour empêcher mon cerveau de trop délirer, je décidais de me concentrer sur autre chose. Ok, j'étais à Poudlard. Et maintenant ? J'allais devoir aider. Hors de question de me tourner les pouces ! C'était une chance pour moi de sauver mes perso préféré d'une mort atroce !

 _Enfin... Atroce surtout pour les fans ! Je ne pense pas que Sirius ai vraiment eu le temps de souffrir comparer à la mort de Berthold..._

Ooooops ! Spoilers !

En parlant d'SNK, la suite des scans devrait être sortie !

Alia se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit en rendant le bras pour récupérer son téléphone. Toujours dans cette position, elle ouvrit une nouvelle page internet avant de remarquer le petit "réseau indisponible" en haut de l'écran.

Pas grave, c'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude chez ses parents. Les joies de la vie à la campagne ! L'astuce était de mettre le mod avion puis de le retirer comme cela...

...

Heu... Comme cela...

On recommence...

Encoooooore...

En... core...

 _Qué'z ki s'pase ?_

Alia recommença l'opération dix fois, vingt fois, TROIS CENT MILLES FOIS ! Mais rien à faire. Même si son téléphone fonctionnait malgré les ondes magiques de l'école, l'Internet que l'on connaissait, n'existait pas encore...

Un bruit étrange retenti dans la chambre. À mis chemin entre un rire nerveux, un hoquet et une sorte de grognement...

Alia roula sur son lit jusqu'à tomber comme une grosse merde sur le tapis rembourré. Le téléphone, lui, s'envola vers d'autres cieux !

 _Attends... Ça veut dire que je ne connaîtrais jamais la suite !? Non ! Et le secret des titans ?! Je ne saurais jamais ce qu'il y a dans la cave d'Eren ! Et je ne pourrais plus fantasmer sur le Eren x Levi !_

... Oh mon Dieu...

-MES FANFICTIONS !

Devant ses yeux, défilaient toutes les fanfictions qu'elle aillait manquer. Les SNK pour commencer.

-Adieu le Ereri, adieu Jean x Marco... Adieu les conneries sans noms de Sacha et Connie...

 _Adieu les fanarts de Neko..._

-Attends... Et D Gray Man ?

 _Fait un trait la dessus ma vieille !_

-Mais... Ça veut dire que je ne saurai jamais qui sont vraiment le Compte Millénaire et Neah ? Et Mana ?! Et Allen, c'est le cœur ? Pourquoi le corps de Cross a disparu ? Neah est vraiment méchant ? Y aura du Allen x Kanda ?

 _En plus, on va rater la sortie de la deuxième saison... Donc on va rater..._

-ALMAAAAAAA !

Roulant sur le sol de part et d'autre de la pièce en chouinant comme un bébé attardé, Alia essayait de faire taire cette impitoyable voix.

 _Dire que Nanatsu no Taizai venait juste de reprendre... Et c'était quoi déjà aussi ? Ah oui ! Fukigen no Mononokean ! Enfin, au moins tu ne pourras plus chialer en regardant une nouvelle fois Angel Beats... Ou Hotarubi no Mori e ! M'enfin, je dis ça, mais tu chiales même devant Kimi ni Todoke la fin d'Assassination Classroom et A Silent Voice alors... D'ailleurs, ils devaient pas en faire un film ? Oui ! Il sortait en Septembre ! À quelque mois près, c'est con..._

-Tait toiiiiiiii !

 _Alexandra va se mater l'épisode crossover Reborn x elDLIVE sans nous... On va même réussir à rater la sorti de Soleil et Lune ainsi que la refonte de Skyrim !_

-Vade Retro Satanas !

 _D'où tu me dis "Vade Retro Satanas" ?! Je te signale que je suis toi ! Espèce de folle ! T'a pas idée de te parler à toi-même ! Tu t'es prise pour Spidey ? Ou Deadpool ? Schizo va !_

Alia ne répondit pas. Elle resta silencieuse sur le dos de longues minutes. Si longue que la voix dans sa tête comme ça vraiment à s'inquiéter de la santé mentale de sa maîtresse ! Inquiétude qui s'accentua lorsqu'un sourire psychopathique étira ses lèvres.

Un petit hoquet retendit, puis un autre, et encore un qui commençait à ressembler à un rire. Puis enfin Alia péta littéralement un câble. Elle explosa d'un fou rire démentiel digne de Tsubaki dans SerVamp !

Il y avait autre chose qu'elle allait rater. Pire que ses fanfictions, pire que les scans de ses manga favoris, pire que les futures sorties de ses jeux vidéos !

Pire... Bien pire...

Comme ce très cher vampire de la mélancolie, le rire démentiel s'arrêta brusquement, ne laissant plus qu'un visage vide et lasse... Presque, elle aurait pu laisser échapper la célèbre phrase "C'est affligeant" mais c'est une tout autre phrase qui sortit d'entre ses lèvres, comme un soupir de fin du monde.

-Les animaux fantastiques...

Dans le silence pesant qui était revenu dans la chambre, Alia fut tirer de ses pensées suicidaires en ressentant une présence près de la porte. Elle tourna la tête avec difficulté, comme la baleine échouée qu'elle était, et vit la petite silhouette de Wæmy qui se détachait du mur sombre.

La pauvre petite elfe ne devait pas savoir quoi faire entre envoyer sa maîtresse à Ste Mangouste ou faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu...

Alia souria de toutes ses dents avant de demander, au comble de sa folie :

-Dis, tu connais Deadpool ?

* * *

 _ **FIN**_


	12. Chap 11 : Tensions au château ?

_**Saluuuuuuuuuut !** **Désolé ! Je sais que je suis en retard, mais j'ai une bonne raison à cela ! (même si elle risque de ne pas vous plaire...) Alors, déjà il y a l'excuse des cours et tout, mais, on va pas se mentir, ce n'est pas ce qui m'a empêché de poster. La vraie raison la voilà : J'aime écrire, et il y a quelque temps (avant de me lancer dans les fanfics) j'écrivais un livre (nommé "Famille (pas) Normale"). Ce livre, je l'ai mis de côté pour poster ici. Principalement parce que j'adore avoir vos impressions directes sur ce que j'écris... Sauf que voilà, quand on me demande "qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard" et que je réponds "écrivaine" je me rends compte que ce n'est pas en faisant passer mes fanfiction en premier que je vais gagner ma vie... Alors voilà : je vais reprendre sérieusement Famille (pas) Normale... Ce qui signifie que je posterais moins souvent Une PotterHeart à Poudlard... MAIS JE NE L'ABANDONNE PAS POUR AUTANT !**_

 _ **Que les choses soient claires, j'aime trop écrire cette histoire pour l'arrêter maintenant ! Je passerais juste plus d'une semaine a sortir les chapitres... Après si jamais ça vous intéresse, je continue de poster la suite de l'Illusionniste (fanfic One Piece) qui est déjà fini dans mon ordi, Idem pour l'Enfant de Sang (qui s'inspire un peu de l'univers Skyrim mais sans plus... Celle-là je vous la conseille même si elle est plus sombre ^^)**_

 _ **Voilà... je pense que c'est tout... On passe aux réponses aux Review puis au chapitre ^^**_

* * *

 **LM :** Plus que quelques semaine avant la sortie :3 trop hâte de voir mon petit Eddie dans le rôle de Dragonneau !

 **Regina lily Swan :** Contente que tu ai aimé ^^ Voilà la suite (avec, je m'excuse encore, du retard...)

 **Guest/misterluna :** Inutile de partir en débat pour Mikasa ^^ c'est pas que je ne l'aime pas... C'est juste qu'une amie m'a refilé son allergie aux personnages féminins... (Bref, c'est la faute de **Alaudi Kyoya-chan** pour ne citer personne XD) Et sinon c'est pas juste de ne pas voir les animaux fantastique... C'EST DE RATER MON EDDIE REDMAYNE CHÉRIE AU CINÉMA !

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 11 : Tensions au château ? Alia n'a pas le sang chaud mais presque.**

À partir de quand, sait-on qu'on est dans la merde ?

Quand on est le héros de toute une communauté pour un acte si vieux qu'on n'en a aucun souvenir ?

Quand tu te rends compte que la société magique est tellement mal foutue, qu'elle envoie un innocent en prison juste parce qu'il était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ?

Quand on apprend que son animal de compagnie était un vieux pervers qui te regardait te masturber dans ta chambre ?

Quand tu captes que le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est putain de maudit avec aucune chance d'y rester plus d'un an d'affiler ?!

Ou quand tu essayes de t'interposer dans une énième bagarre entre Harry et Drago et te prend deux sorts dans la gueule pour ensuite te retrouver à l'infirmerie ?

Il s'en était passé des choses en quelques jours. Tout d'abord, les multiples tentatives des élèves pour mettre leur nom dans la coupe. Je dis multiple, car sur la petite centaine d'élèves de Poudlard ayant essayé, seulement 25 avaient l'âge requis ! J'ai pu assister à un véritable ballet d'allée et venu à l'infirmerie. Accompagnant les jeunes vieux aux barbes argentés et autre ! Je me suis aussi occupée de Fred et George, tout en profitant de l'occasion pour papoter amicalement ! Je leur ai parlé des conneries que j'ai faites avec les amies lorsqu'on était au lycée. Comme cette fois là où nous sommes venues déguiser lors de la journée porte ouverte ! Ou encore du jour où l'on était resté tard le soir, après la fermeture pour explorer tous les recoins normalement interdits d'accès !

Après ça, j'ai dû m'occuper de décorer le château avec Wæmy. "Une ambiance Effrayante pour Halloween". Voilà ce qu'on m'avait demandé... Et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Mais pas vraiment comme ils l'entendaient...

Je ne m'étais pas arrêté à quelques guirlandes ou toiles d'araignée grinçante ! Noooooooon...

Déjà, pour un minimum d'ambiance, le brouillard était essentiel ! On avait travaillé sur un système se rapprochant des machines a fumé avec Wæmy mais en utilisant ses pouvoirs magiques. On avait aussi demandé aux autres elfes de participer pour couvrir plus de terrain et moins fatiguer ma petite fée.

Les fantômes avaient aussi été recrutés. Alia avait même réussi à convaincre le Baron Sanglant et la Dame Grise de participer ! Ces derniers, avec le Moine Gras et Nick, devaient effrayer les élèves le matin afin de les sortirs du lit en hurlant !

Tout avait été pensé comme un film d'horreur à la japonaise. Personne ne voyait rien, mais tout le monde flippait. Et Mimi Géniarde jouait à la perfection le rôle de Sadako !

Il avait été décidé que chaque élève ayant eu peur au point de crier recevrait une sucrerie. Si bien que, si au début les cris étaient de réels cris de terreur, certains petits malins s'amusaient à crier juste pour avoir des bonbons ! Dans ses cas-là... Alia leur envoyait Peeves !

Bref, ce fut une soirée d'Halloween que personne ne risquait d'oublier ! Autant les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard que les élèves étrangers !

C'était une bonne soirée et un bon repas... Dommage qu'il soit gâché par cette maudite coupe !

Alia aurait sûrement pu empêcher FolŒil de mettre le nom d'Harry a l'intérieur, mais ça n'aurait pas eu grand intérêt...

 _Et puis il fait flipper ce type !_

Du coup, les jours suivants s'étaient écoulés dans une sorte de malaise qui n'avait rien à voir avec la journée épouvante d'Halloween. Alia avait fait savoir à Harry qu'elle le soutiendrait. Le survivant ne semblait pas trop quoi penser de cette femme. Elle semblait l'apprécier sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi... et elle était aussi totalement folle !

Ron s'était rangé dans le clan des "Anti Potter" et les badges d'Hermione avaient été détournés pour les célèbres : À bas Potter... Charmant, vraiment !

 _Et après on dit que les années lycée sont les meilleurs... C'est sans compter sur la connerie humaine !_

En parlant de connerie humaine... Drago en tenait quand même une sacrée couche ! Qu'il se promène avec ce genre de badge était prévisible... Mais quel était l'intérêt d'aller provoquer Harry et Hermione avec ?

Alia arrivait à peine dans le couloir (anormalement bondé) lorsqu'elle reconnut Harry et son némésis face à face. Elle n'entendit pas bien la réplique du blond mais vu la réaction au quart du tour du survivant, elle supposa qu'un certain "sang de bourbe" avaient encore été lâché pour Hermione.

Harry sortit sa baguette, Drago aussi. Et avant qu'Alia n'ait le temps de s'interposer, les sorts partirent.

-Furunculus !

-Dentesaugmento !

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

Trop tard...

Les sortilèges se heurtèrent en plein vol et ricochèrent en dérivant de leur trajectoire. L'un traversa une des torches et projeta des flammes vers les quelques élèves présents. Alia ne réfléchit pas et se plaça devant afin d'éviter qu'ils ne soient brûlés. Sa cape s'enflamma et elle poussa un cri avant de la retirer en sentant la chaleur lui mordre le bras.

Elle entendit deux cris distincts avant de voir Goyle se couvrir de furoncle et Hermione se tenir la bouche, les larmes aux yeux.

-Hermione !

Une fusée rousse se précipita vers la sorcière qui commençait à ressembler à un castor à mesure que ses incisives s'allongeaient vers son menton.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? Dit alors une voix menaçante.

Alia, qui venait de retirer son manteau et maintenant, son bras qui présentait de légères brûlures, vit Severus arriver de l'autre côté du couloir.

Déjà, Drago et Harry rejetaient la faute sur l'autre. Rogue regarda Goyle dont le visage se recouvrait de multiples furoncles.

-À l'infirmerie Goyle. Dit-il d'un ton très calme.

-Et Malfoy a atteins Hermione, dit Ron. Regardez !

Rogue se pencha vers la brune et la força à lui montrer ses dents qui arrivaient maintenant au niveau du col de sa robe. Pansy Parkinson et d'autre Serpentard étaient pliée de rire devant ce spectacle et Drago et compagnie étaient déjà parti mener Goyle à l'infirmerie.

-Je ne vois pas grande différence, dit Rogue avec un regard glacial.

Alia n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Elle regarda le professeur des Serpentard avec effroi tandis qu'Hermione étouffait un sanglot avant de s'enfuir en courant.

-Severus !

Le potionniste se retourna à l'entente de son nom. Il avait fusé avant même que les insultes de Ron et Harry ne sortent de leur bouche. Alia l'avait crié avec toute l'incompréhension dont elle était capable. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et ce qu'y vit le noiraud ne lui plut pas... Mais alors pas du tout.

La brune l'incendia une dernière fois du regard avant de tourner les talons pour l'infirmerie pour son bras.

Le silence revient dans le couloir et personne n'osa bouger. Rogue resta immobile avant de tourner les talons sans demander son reste. Oubliant même de retirer des points aux fauteurs de troubles.

* * *

Alia arriva dans l'infirmerie après Hermione. Cette dernière était déjà prise en charge par Mme Pomfresh. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Goyle, Crabe et Malfoy papoter en se moquant. Goyle semblait être déjà guéri et ils ne semblaient plus rien à avoir à faire dans les parages. Je me suis approché pour leur demander de quitter l'infirmerie si Madame Pomfresh en avait fini avec eux.

Crabe Et Goyle sortirent, mais Drago resta un moment immobile. Alia suivit son regard jusqu'à son propre bras pour comprendre que le blond regardait la brûlure. Elle leva sa main devant lui.

-C'est bon ? Tu la vois bien ?

-Qu...

-Vous auriez pu vraiment blesser quelqu'un tout à l'heure ! Une chance que ce ne soit que moi !

-Ça ne vous fait pas mal ? Demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

-Ça gratte... Ça faisait surtout mal tout à l'heure.

-Je vois...

Il resta un instant silencieux avant de récupérer son sac et de tourner les talons.

-Si c'est des excuses que tu voulais me dire, je les accepte. Du moment que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Il se retourna violemment, avec l'envi sûrement de dire une énième connerie dictée par son ego, mais Alia ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Tu sais Drago... Tu n'es pas un mauvais type. Arrête de vouloir toujours ressembler à ce qu'on veut que tu ressembles. Toi aussi, tu peux faire tes propres choix. Ça ne tient qu'à toi.

Madame Pomfresh s'approcha alors de la brune pour voir l'étendue des dégâts et Malfoy profita de ce moment pour s'éclipser sans demander son reste.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine s'écroula avec lenteur pour le potionniste. Le calme était revenu, autant dans sa classe que dans les couloirs. Et c'était en parti ce qui le gênait... Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de reparler avec mademoiselle Aka depuis l'incident entre Potter et Malfoy.

Il la croisait parfois dans les couloirs mois cette dernière semblait ne pas le voir. Et elle ne venait plus à ses cours de potions particuliers.

De là à dire qu'elle l'évitait, il n'y avait qu'un pas...

Ce n'était pas que cette situation l'atteignait. Non, il était au-dessus de ce genre de gaminerie ! Mais bon dieu, que cela l'agaçait ! Surtout lorsqu'il l'appelait dans les couloirs, que la brune le regardait dans les yeux, puis tournait les talons sans rien dire !

 _Par merlin ! Mais elle a quel âge ?!_

Le potionniste se retrouva très vite lassée de ce petit jeu ! Un matin où il n'avait pas de cours en première heure, il se leva tôt pour aller l'attendre de pied ferme devant la porte de sa chambre ! Et temps pis s'il avait l'air de la harceler ! Il en avait accès de devoir lui courir après de la sorte !

Il attendit un moment. Un LONG moment ! À croire qu'elle ne descendait pas déjeuner le matin. À y réfléchir... C'est vrai qu'il ne la voyait que le midi et le soir dans la grande salle... Prenait-elle son petit-déjeuner au lit ? Si oui qui lui amenait ?

 _Ah ! C'est vrai qu'elle a une elfe de maison..._

Enfin, après plus d'une heure d'attendre, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Severus (qui commençait sérieusement à s'endormir) vit Alia apparaître dans le cadre de la porte et s'appuyer à l'embrasure en croisant les bras.

-Professeur Rogue.

 _Aïe..._

-Miss Aka...

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Je...

Et voilà que le potionniste en perd ses mots. Il était venu pour quoi déjà à la base ?

-J'ai... Remarqué que vous m'évitez en ce moment.

-Élémentaire.

-Qu...

Severus commençait à s'embrouiller dans ses phrases et l'attitude de la brune ne l'aidait absolument pas à se contrer.

-C'est tout ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

-Je... Non. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de m'ignorer comme ça. C'est complètement puéril comme réaction !

-Et faire le pied de grue devant ma porte, c'est quoi ?

-Tu refuses de me parler et part en courant quand je te croise !

-À qui la faute ?

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT BON SANG !?

-Parce que tu l'ignores en plus ?

Severus essaya de se calmer. Se pinçant l'arrêt du nez et inspirant profondément, il se remémora le moment où Alia avait commencé à le snober.

-C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit à Miss Granger ?

-On s'en rapproche.

-J'ai tout de même le droit de dire ce que je veux à mes élèves !

-Pas quand il s'agit de commentaire aussi désobligeant pour une pauvre fille qui ne t'a rien fait. C'est une adolescente mal dans sa peau Severus. En temps qu'adulte et professeur, tu n'as pas à la dévaloriser.

Rogue regarda la brune en silence. Sachant au fond de lui qu'elle avait en partie raison...

-Le monde n'est pas aussi rose que tu l'imagines Alia.

-C'est vrai.

Alia hésita un moment dans sa phrase, se demandant si elle devait lui parler sincèrement même si cela signifier dévoiler dès information qu'elle n'est pas sensée détenir sur la vie privée du potionniste. C'est avec précaution, quelle choisi ses mots.

-Les gens sont souvent stupides, et font du mal aux autres. Parfois sans s'en rendre compte, parfois intentionnellement, pour jouer, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Mais c'est à nous, adultes, de remédier à cela, en donnant le bon exemple. Même si on a aussi été blessés quand on était jeune, il ne faut pas qu'on fasse subir aux autres ce qu'on a subi. Ça ferait de nous des êtres encore pires que les salauds de notre enfance.

 _Et tu ne veux pas être pire que cet enfoiré de James n'est-ce pas ?_

Cette dernière phrase résonna si fort dans la tête d'Alia qu'elle était sûre que le noiraud avait dû en comprendre le sens. Ce dernier resta silencieux un long moment, replongeant sans doute dans ses souvenirs. Lorsque la sonnerie du début des cours retentis, il ne broncha même pas.

Alia s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Allez Sev', va rejoindre tes élèves ! Et n'oublie pas, ce soir, c'est mon cours particulier de potion !

* * *

 _ **Et bien... Deux leçons de morale en un chapitre ? Pas mal, Alia ^^ Bref, comme dit plus haut, je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre, mais j'espère déjà que celui-là vous aura plus !**_


	13. Chap 12 : Sésame, ouvre toi !

_**Salut Salut ! Enfin ! Je suis en vacances ^^ Ce qui signifie que je vais pouvoir réécrire plus sérieusement ! Bon... Là pour le coup c'est un chapitre plutôt cours mais je vais me rattraper ! Promis ^^**_

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 12 : Sésame, ouvre toi ! OUVRE TOI PUT*** !**

 _Allez, ouvre-toi..._

Alia tournait, encore et encore. Venant et revenant dans ce couloir vide depuis des heures.

 _Ouvre-toi, ouvre-toi..._

Elle s'arrêta subitement face à un mur nu, à bout de nerfs.

-Allez quoi ?! Une salle avec du réseau ! C'est pas si compliqué ! Au moins une connexion internet, j'en sais rien moi !

Si jamais vous vous demandez pourquoi la surveillante de l'école de magie Poudlard, passait ses nuits à arpenter le couloir du septième étage, repassant sans cesse devant une vielle tapisserie d'un sorcier essayant d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls (il avait la fois ce mec !) c'est que vous n'êtes pas des bons fans du Potter Monde !

M'enfin passons... Pour ceux qui seraient perdus, alors que Wæmy courait partout en se demandant pourquoi sa chère maîtresse n'étais pas dans sa chambre, Alia Aka cherchait à entrer dans la salle sur demande.

Elle avait été patiente, s'était concentrer sur autre chose, avait même à peu près réussi à ne plus passer des nuits blanches sur son ordi... Mais là, elle était à sa limite ! Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas faire d'insomnie, mais en plus si elle ne pouvait pas avoir la suite de ses manga chéris, alors là, c'était la mort !

 _Je veux juste la suite de Nanatsu... S'il te plaaaaaaaaaaaaît !_

Mais autant parler à un mur... Enfin... Un mur non-magique... Merde, vous avez compris ! La salle sur demande aurait bien voulu aider cette jeune femme, mais le fait est qu'elle ne comprenait ABSOLUMENT PAS ce qu'on lui demandait !

Comprenez-la, en 1994, "avoir la fibre ", c'était du chinois !

C'est qu'elle commencer à lui taper sur les nerfs cette gamine ! Elle lui aurait bien ouvert sa "salle foutoir" en espérant qu'elle y trouverait son bonheur, mais elle était persuadée que cet " internet" ne s'y trouvait pas... Par Merlin que cela l'énervait ! Oui : une salle peut être énervée ! Et là, elle avait bien envie de se fermer définitivement et de bouder un bon petit demi-siècle ! Mais heureusement pour Alia qui ignorait l'état émotionnel de ladite "pièce débile" (ainsi que pour tous les futurs membres de l'AD !) la salle finie par trouver une petite alternative !

Subitement, sans prévenir outre mesure, une porte apparu devant Alia. Cette dernière en fut si surprise qu'elle faillit crier.

Par respect pour les oreilles fantômes et tableau du château, elle se retient et poussa la porte, un immense sourire s'étirant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

La salle ricana en elle-même de satisfaction et laissa cette insupportable femme entrer dans la petite pièce sombre.

Il s'agissait d'une pièce en tout point semblable à une salle de cours. Des chaises et des tables, vides ainsi qu'une petite estrade ou devait normalement se trouver le bureau du professeur. En premier, Alia ne comprit pas trop ce qu'elle faisait ici, ni quelle était cette salle.

Elle sortit son téléphone, risquant de perdre la vue face à la luminosité aveuglante, mais poussa un soupir de désespoir en remarquant le petit "réseau indisponible" habituel.

Elle allait éteindre puis rallumer l'appareil pour être sur lorsqu'un détail dans la pièce fini par attirer son attention.

Relevant les yeux et bravant l'obscurité, elle analysa une deuxième fois les lieux. C'était en effet une salle de classe, calme et silencieuse. Mais en y regardant mieux, elle s'aperçut que la place où devait se trouvait le bureau du professeur était occupée par une grande forme sombre.

S'approchant doucement, elle reconnut la silhouette d'une sorte d'armoire au toit en arche... Non... À mieux y regarder, c'était un miroir. Maintenant, elle le voyait bien.

Sa surface miroitante lui renvoyait son visage intrigué et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle découvrit une inscription grave dans le cadre.

 _Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej_

-Le miroir du Riséd...

Maintenant curieuse, Alia s'avança d'un pas ferme vers l'objet magique, se plantant juste devant, là où avant elle s'était tenu Harry, Dumbledore, Quirrell et tant d'autres.

Le miroir commença par lui renvoyer son simple reflet, la surface salle et non poli fit craindre à Alia que ce dernier était trop vieux pour afficher sont plus profond désir...

D'ailleurs, c'est quoi mon plus grand désir ? Du réseau ? Quand même pas, même si je suis en manque, ça ne peut pas être mon plus grand désir ! En fait, je suis sûr que mon plus grand désir, c'est d'être à Poudlard ! Mais j'y suis déjà... Ça veut dire que je ne verrais rien vus que mon rêve s'est réalisé ?

Alors que ces questions filaient dans la tête de la brune, l'image du miroir fini par changer. Elle se brouilla l'espace d'un instant et Alia aperçu bien vite ce que son cœur voulait le plus.

Le sourire de la brune se crispa avant de disparaître doucement. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux et une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue.

* * *

Wæmy chercha part tout ce soir-là, paniquant comme pas possible ! Sa maîtresse avait disparu ! Comment était-ce possible ! Il lui arrivait parfois de ne pouvoir dormir et de se balader dans les couloirs, mais il ne fallait alors que quelques minutes à la petite elfe pour la retrouver.

Mais là rien ! Même en utilisant ses pouvoirs, le petit être ne parvenait pas à la retrouver. Elle semblait à bout de nerfs, presque sur le point de pleurer...

 _Maîtresse..._

Alors qu'elle courait dans un des couloirs du septième étage, un son de nature magique arriva à ses oreilles.

Se retournant subitement, elle vit une porte apparaître magiquement et s'ouvrir doucement.

Pousse par son instinct, Wæmy s'avança vers la porte et passa sa grande tête à l'intérieur.

Ce qu'elle y vit la rendit tout d'abord folle de joie et de soulagement puis à nouveau apeuré. S'approchant en trottinant, elle alla voir sa maîtresse... Qu'elle trouva allongée sur le sol froid, profondément endormi.

Seules les fines traces pas encore sèche, prouvaient qu'elle avait pleuré jusqu'à épuisement...

* * *

C'était une belle journée à Pré-au-Lard. Les élèves à partir de la troisième année étaient de sortie et cela mettait une bonne ambiance dans le village.

Hermione était exaspérée par le comportement d'Harry. Ce dernier, toujours en froid avec Ron, avait insisté pour venir sous sa cape d'invisibilité et elle se retrouvait comme une idiote, assise sur une table des Trois Balais, à parler toute seule.

-Je devrais peut-être demander à des habitants du village s'ils ne veulent pas adhérer à la S.A.L.E.M. Dit-elle en regardant ses papiers sur l'association.

-C'est ça, bonne idée. Lui répondit la voix du survivant quelque part en face d'elle.

Ce dernier allait lui demander quand est-ce qu'elle allait arrêter cette histoire de SALE, mais c'est alors que la brune leva la main en s'agitant.

-Miss Aka !

La surveillante de Poudlard se retourna en entendant son nom. Elle sourit et leva sa chope de Bièraubeurre avant de s'avancer difficilement vers la quatrième année en évitant le monde présent.

-Bonjour Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu es toute seule ?

Voilà... Cela recommençait... Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait du mal à cerner cette pionne... Elle semblait sympathique et donnait envis d'apprendre à la connaitre, mais il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui le dérangeais...

Sa façon de parler déjà, elle était si familière et n'avait presque aucune gêne. Rien que le fait qu'elle les appellent par leur prénom. Aucun autre prof ne faisait ça ! (à part Hagrid, mais c'était un cas à part...) De plus, elle ne semblait tutoyer que lui, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Fred et George ! C'était étrange... D'autant plus qu'il l'avait aussi entendu tutoyer Malfoy... MALFOY QUOI ?! Comment ce fils à papa pouvait l'intéresser au point qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom ? Mais ce n'était pas tout... Miss Aka avait aussi tout une façon d'être, comme si elle en savait bien plus qu'elle voulait le laisser entendre. Elle arrivait toujours quand on avait besoin d'elle, et même parfois avant qu'on en ait besoin ! Ce n'était pas comme si elle était partout, mais même là, alors qu'elle avait demandé à Hermione si elle était seule, Harry avait l'impression qu'elle était parfaitement au courant de sa présence malgré la cape.

À croire qu'elle pouvait voir dessous ! Ce qui est impossible... Après tout n'a-t-elle pas dit être Cracmol ?

Harry voulut vérifier et, sans faire de bruit, il passa sa main devant les yeux de la femme brune. Cette dernière n'eut aucune réaction. Elle continua de discuter calmement avec Hermione du S.A.L.E.M.

Harry arrêta son manège, se sentant ridicule malgré l'invisibilité. Et se retiens de pousser un soupir.

Soit elle ne me voit pas, soit elle cache bien son jeu... Je ne suis pas plus avancé !

Le petit manège du survivant ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux (enfin... À l'œil) de Maugrey. Ce dernier allait sortir du bar avec Hagrid lorsqu'il le renseigna sur la présence des deux élèves et de la surveillante.

Alia remarqua Maugrey du coin de l'œil et senti des frissons lui parcourir l'échine. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Hermione et prit congé.

 _Enfin... "Prit ses jambes à son cou" serait plus juste... Vraiment, ce type me fait froid dans le dos !_

Intérieurement, elle se dit que de tous les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal, elle était vraiment mal tombée !

 _Quirrell, je dis pas, mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimée être la en troisième année ! Lupin est tellement génial ! J'espère que je pourrais le rencontrer ! Ainsi que Sirius ! Enfin, vu que je suis dans le camp de Dumby, je devrais surement les rencontrer dans les futures réunions de l'ordre du Phoenix... Au moins, je ne suis pas arrivée en deuxième année ! J'aurais emplâtré Lockhart dans un mur jusqu'à ce que son cul ressorte par son nez !_

Enfin... Les choses se déroulaient normalement à Poudlard. Après tout, la première victime a déploré ne serais qu'après la deuxième épreuve ! Cela laissait le temps à notre petit PotterHeart de se la couler douce tout en préparant son petit plan de sauvetage.

Cela ne sera pas aisé, même en sachant qui allait mourir et comment, rien ne disait qu'elle allait réussir à empêcher sa mort ! Sans compter que si l'imposteur Maugrey voyait qu'il avait raté son coup, il essayerait sûrement à nouveau... Il fallait donc trouver un moyen pour que Barty Croupton père reste en vie au moins jusqu'à la fin du tournoi !

Sans compter que la première épreuve était dans deux jours...

* * *

 ** _Et Voilà ! Et là je vous entends d'ici :_** _Quoi ? Déjà la fin ? C'est une blague !_

 ** _Mais rassurez vous ! Le tournoi commence au prochain chapitre :3_**

 ** _J'avoue que j'hésite énormément pour le déroulement des épreuves... Après tout, Alia sera surement dans les gradins et je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait apporter de plus à l'histoire... (C'est le problème de créer un perso en parti spectateur !) Donc dites moi en Review ce que vous préféreriez :_**

 ** _-Que je décrive juste les impressions d'Alia sur le déroulement de l'épreuve (en temps que spectateur donc)_**

 ** _-Où qu'il lui arrive une bricole qui l'empêche de voir correctement l'épreuve ! (Ainsi il y aura plus d'action mais on ne parlera presque pas de notre cher Harry et de son dragon adoré)_**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne journée à tous et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires :3_**


	14. Chap 13 : Un nouveau tueur de dragons !

_**Et voilà un autre chapitre, tout près tout chaud ! Je m'excuse d'avances pour les fautes mais le correcteur que j'utilise d'habitude m'a lâché... T^T Faudrait vraiment que je demande l'aide d'une beta... Et sinon j'ai vu que vous vous relâchiez un peut dans les Review :( C'est pas biiiiieeeeeen ! Je veux savoir ce que vous pensez de mes chapitres moi ! Même si c'est de la merde XD**_

 _ **Bref, Passons aux réponses des Review (plutôt de LA Review...) puis je vous souhaite bonne lecture :3**_

* * *

 **Regina lily Swan :** Heureusement que tu est là ! T^T personne ne me laisse de Review à part toi XD Sinon évite de nous faire une crise de manque, je ne veux pas perdre ma fan numéro 1 :3

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 13 : Geekage inattendu, Un nouveau tueur de dragons !**

Alia regarda les champions faire face, un à un, à de magnifiques dragons cracheur de feu ! Même enchaînées au sol de l'arène, ses créatures mythologiques n'en demeuraient pas moins mortelles !

Et vous avez beau vous dire que personne ne mourra, ça fait quand même un sacré bon dans la poitrine de voir une montagne d'écailles et d'épines, arracher sa chaîne et partir à la poursuite d'un gamin de quatorze ans sur un ballai !

-Je suis le feu... je suis la mort...

-Pardon ?

-Non rien ! S'excusa la jeune femme. Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, il ne lui arrivera rien.

Les yeux noisettes traversèrent les lunettes de la sous-directrice et tentèrent de l'apaiser. Si n'importe qui d'autre lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire, Minerva McGonagal lui aurait gentiment demandé de la fermer. Mais Dumbledore l'avait mis au courant pour cette jeune moldue d'un autre monde. Aussi, le professeur de métamorphose se détendit... un tout petit peu.

Alia, quand à elle, assista au retour triomphal du survivant et à sa victoire incroyable ! Autant dire que tout Poudlard avait hurlé en le voyant arriver en vie !

 _Maintenant il ne lui reste plus qu'à se faire saigner les oreilles avec l'œuf jusqu'à se faire mater sous la douche par Mimi Gegnarde ! Y en a qui ont de la chance..._

Alors qu'elle retournait tranquillement à sa chambre, Alia croisa quelqu'un devant la porte de cette dernière. Une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir.

-Drago ?

-Miss Aka...

-Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Tu n'a pas l'air bien...

En effet, le blond la regardait avec des yeux suspicieux et, qui plus est, était seul dans le couloir. Aucune trace de Crabe, Goye ou un autre guguse de son gang.

-J'ai à vous parler. C'est important.

-Très bien... tu veux entrer ?

Alia poussa la porte de sa chambre et le blond la regarda comme si elle avait maintenant deux têtes.

 _Ben quoi ? Inviter un élève dans sa chambre alors qu'on est prof c'est interdit ?_

 _ **Bien sûr que c'est interdit voyons ! En tout cas ça ne se fait pas !**_

 _Bon... mais je ne suis pas sa prof mais une surveillante !_

 _ **... Au lieu de te chercher des excuse bidons pour contourner les règles, arrête un peu de te parler à toi même !**_

Drago regarda la chambre avec méfiance avant de bomber le torse et s'aventurer dans la pièce la tête haute comme à son habitude. C'était amusant de le voir se relâcher de temps en temps. De découvrir l'autre facette de lui qu'il cachait en publique. Si Alia avait eu son âge, elle aurait sûrement chercher à sortir avec lui pour découvrir plus de ses autres facettes... dommage qu'il n'ai que quatorze ans ! Enfin... elle pouvait toujours en apprendre plus en étant son prof ! Enfin surveillante...

-De quoi voulait-tu parler ? Demanda-elle en lui indiquant une chaise. Ce dernier s'assit puis lâcha sa bombe.

-C'est vrai que vous êtes Cracmol ?

Son ton était dédaigneux, arrogant et particulièrement irritant...

 _Je me demande s'il s'entraîne pour mériter des claques à ce point..._

-Les nouvelles vont vites.

-Vous m'avez menti !

-Pardon ?

Alia ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le blond surtout que ce dernier s'était levé de sa chaise sous la colère.

-Je pensais que vous étiez de sang pur !

-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel ! Et puis d'abord, être Cracmol ne veux pas dire...

-Vous avez un elfe de maison !

-Et parce que j'ai un elfe, je suis forcément de Sang Pur ?

-Bien sur ! Comment l'auriez-vous eu sinon ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore l'a mise à mon service.

-Donc, depuis le début, vous m'avez menti ?!

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit être de Sang Pur Drago. Et puis même, qu'est ce que cela change, que je soit Cracmol ou pas ?

-Ça change tout ! Je... je pensait que vous étiez différentes des autres profs, mais en fait vous êtes juste inférieure...

 **BAM !**

La claque était partie toute seule. Drago regardait Alia en se tenant la joue. Pas qu'elle ai frappée fort comme Hermione avait pu le faire un an auparavant, mais cela faisait un choc surtout en sachant que la surveillante n'étais pas quelqu'un de violent.

-"Inférieur", "Cracmol", "Sang de Bourbe"... est-ce tout ce que tu sait dire ? Pour toi il y a les "Sang Pur" d'un côté et les autres, de l'autre ? Tu pense que tu est mieux ? Que t'a merde pu moins que celle des autres ? Parce que laisse moi te dire une chose Drago, sur cette terre, il y a plus de sept milliards d'êtres humains. Parmi ces sept milliards, seuls moins d'un vingtième sont des sorciers. Et parmi ses sorciers, seuls vingt-huit familles sont considéré comme Sang Pur. Dont, dois-je te le rappeler, les Familles Weasley ou Londubat ! Alors maintenant, au lieu de toujours essayer de te mettre dans une case avec une jolie étiquette de "Sang Pur" sur le front, essaye de regarder un peu plus loin ! Sort de ta boite, tu verra que le monde est mieux sans les préjugés. Et ça vaux aussi pour la façon d'ont les autres te voient.

Drago la regarda sans rien dire, toujours sous le choc.

-... Comment tu fait ça ?

-De quoi ?

-Ça ! À chaque fois que tu me fait la morale, c'est comme si tu savais exactement de quoi tu parle... comme si tu me connaissais... Mais tu n'est pas moi ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Rien !

-C'est vrai... je ne suis pas toi Drago. Mais je sais de quoi je parle quand je te dit toutes ses choses. Je te connais sûrement mieux que toi même.

Drago fuyait maintenant son regard. Il ne voulais pas en entendre plus. Comment une femme qui ne le connaissais que depuis quelques mois pouvaient prétendre le connaître mieux que lui-même !? Comment une personne dans ce monde pouvait connaître celui qu'il était... alors que lui-même l'ignorait.

Alia avait raison, il le savait. Il était dans une boite. Une boite gravée comme "Sang Pur", "Malfoy" et "Être Supérieur". Et le plus drôle dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il s'y était mis lui même. Ou plutôt qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à en sortir depuis sa naissance. Au point de ne même pas savoir à quoi il pourrait ressembler sans ses étiquettes.

Alors qu'une personne prétende connaître le Drago prisonniers de cette boite... quelle folie ! C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Impossible...

Pourtant, une part de lui, une toute petite part, minuscule, presque inexistante, avait envi d'y croire. De penser qu'un personne au moins le voyait comme un ado normal. Qu'il pouvait faire semblant d'être normal avec cette personne et s'en battre les *** du regard des autres !

 _Ouais... comme si c'était possible..._

Drago releva les yeux sur le bureau où trônait un objet qui attirait sa curiosité depuis un moment.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Alia suivi son regard jusqu'à son précieux, reposant gentiment sur son bureau, l'écran allumé sur un fond d'écran à l'effigie d'une chanteuse Vocaloid.

-Mon ordinateur.

-C'est Moldu ?

-...Semi-Moldu. C'est... à moitié technologique et... à moitié magique.

 _C'est quoi ce changement de sujet ? J'ai même pas eu le temps de préparer mon mytho !_

-Et a quoi ça sert ?

 _Oula ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait le Drago ? Il est malade ?_

-Et bien, fis-je en m'approchant du clavier. On peut faire plusieurs choses... comme... heu... écrire ? C'est ça ! On peut écrire en tapant sur les touches ou en dictant, comme avec une plume a papote !

Drago se penche par dessus l'ordi avant de retenir une grimace.

-Qui est l'imbécile qui a penssé ça ? Les lettres ne sont même pas dans le bon ordre !

-Mmm ?

Alia se pencha a son tour sur le clavier avant de comprendre ce que voulais dire le plus jeune.

-Tu veux dire que c'est en Azerty plutôt qu'en Qwerty ?

-Pardon ?

-Rien, oublie.

Drago la regardait encore plus bizarrement. Alia se demanda si tout le monde aurait toujours ce même regard envers sa personne avant de comprendre que oui : elle était bien folle.

-Tu peut aussi jouer avec.

-Jouer ? Comment ?

-Pas en le balancer a travers la pièce déjà ! C'est fragile !

-M'auriez vous pris pour un sauvage ?! Fit-il mine de s'indigner tout en relevant la tête pour se donner un genre.

Alia le regarda un instant en pesant le pour et le contre... après tout, pourquoi pas ? Le blondinet semblait s'intéresser (allez savoir pourquoi) à son ordinateur Moldu alors... autant profiter du miracle !Elle regarda son ordinateur avant de se retourner vers le Serpentard, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu veux tester ?

* * *

-Derrière toi ! Un Draugr !

-MAIS D'OÙ ILS SORTENT TOUS SES INFERI PAR MERLIN ?! RETOURNEZ DANS VOS CERCUEILS !

-Le piège, le piège !

-Je l'ai vu ! je l'ai vu !

-Toi peut être mais pas ton compagnon ! Ah... trop tard...

-MAIS QUI M'A DONNÉ UN IMBÉCILE PAREIL ! Espèce de... de...

-Connard.

-CONNARD !

Drago était déchaîné. Lui et son mage-guerrier-enfant-de-dragon essayaient en vain de survivre face a une petite dizaine de mort-vivants, dans les tréfonds du tertre des chutes tourmentées.

 _... S'il savait que c'est le donjon le plus simple du jeu..._

Alia était ravi de voir le sang pur s'égosiller de la sorte. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui ! Elle rigolait bien ! Sans compter qu'elle avait réussi a faire appeler le personnage de Drago "Scorpius" !

 _J'espère jusque que ça ne changera pas trop le futur... Alexandra me tuerais si le fils de Malfoy changeais de nom !_

Sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, la nuit était déjà bien installé et Alia du raccompagner Drago jusqu'à son dortoir pour qu'il ne soit pas collé pour vagabondage nocturne dans les couloirs du château.

Ce ne fut pas le seul soir où le blondinet venait la voir. Souvent après les cours, il délaissait son gang pour venir geeker. Alia explosa de rire quand elle vis son sourire triomphant après avoir tué son premier dragon. Prétendant avoir dépasser Potter sur ce coup là.

Severus commença à se poser des questions en voyant son élève attendre Alia après ses cours particuliers de potions. Et la jeune femme en avait profiter pour le rendre jaloux. Tentative évidement échoué face à monsieur prince sans rire.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait avec Malfoy ? Demanda t-il un soir.

Alia souri, elle avait enfin réussi à faire en sorte que Severus la tutoie et aimait toujours autant ça.

-Je fait comme ce que tu fait avec moi Sev'. Je lui donne des cours particuliers.

-Des cours particuliers ?! À Malfoy ? Je ne vois pas en quoi il aurait besoin de cours particuliers...

-Savoir vivre.

Severus leva les yeux de son bouquin pour les plonger dans ceux, moqueur mais sérieux d'Alia, avant de laisser échapper un simple.

-Ah.

Puis il retourna à son livre.

-Ne le torture pas trop.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! Alors que Drago passe du côté obscure de l'écran (cette phrase ne veux rien dire) Severus est blasé et les épreuves commencent ! Je profite de ce message de fin pour vous faire part de plusieurs points sur cette Fanfic :**_

 _ **\- Déjà je m'excuse de ne pas trop m'attarder sur les épreuves mais comme Alia ne peux pas débarquer en plein milieu du stade pour faire des conneries, elle est obligé de rester sagement dans les tribunes. Mais je me rattraperais un jour... Avec une surprise que je vais vous expliquer plus bas :3**_

 _ **\- Ensuite, le bal de Noël arrive bientôt à Poudlard, et qui dit bal dit ROBE ! Sauf que nous savons vous et moi ce que ça donne quand Alia se met à la couture ^^ Du coup pour le prochain chapitre je vous prépare un FanArt bonus d'Alia et son cavalier :3 Je travail dessus en ce moment même, et une chose est sûr, sa tenue sera haute en couleur XD**_

 _ **\- Pour finir, l'information la plus importante qui risque d'en ravir plus d'un... Attention... *Roulement de tambours* Je vais faire une "suite" à cette Fic ! Qu'entends-je par "suite" ? Ben... Disons que cette Fic se terminera plus ou moins comme les tomes d'Harry Potter... Après la bataille de Poudlard plus un chapitre "19 ans plus tard". Après ça, je vais tout simplement écrire la suite, un peut comme l'Enfant de Sang (sauf que sur ce coup là, je ne suivrait pas l'histoire de la pièce et je serais plus libre). Voilà, voilà... J'espère que vous me suivrez toujours quand j'en serais là ^^ Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et un bon week-end !**_

 ** _PS : En parlant de Week-end, il y à la Héro Festival de Marseille Samedi et Dimanche. J'y serait avec des amis, le premier jour Cosplayé en Bill Cipher (avec une amie en Dipper) et le deuxième jour en Mitsuba de Owari no Seraph avec une Kululu (Cosplays réalisé par la Cosplayeuse Seto AKI Cosplay dont je vous met le lien facebook _**_(retirer les *)_ ** _:_ ***https: ***** / ***** / ***** www *****. ***** facebook ***** .com ***** / ***** setoAKI/ ** _)_**


	15. Chap 14 : Ma Chériiiiiiiie !

_**Tadaaaa ! Voilà le chapitre promis ! Avec, à la fin, un petit FANART BONUS ! :3 Je me suis rarement autant amusé en écrivant un chapitre alors j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire ! Sans transition, les réponses aux Review !**_

* * *

 **Regina lily Swan :** Moi aussi je l'aime ! D'ailleurs faudra qu'on ait une discussion avec Alia... On ne touche pas au visage sacré du blondinet à moins de s'appeler Hermione ! XD

 **Misterluna :** Tu te rend compte... Un Drago Geek ! Nan mais c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Rogue qui se lave les cheveux ?! ...

 **Akisa666 :** Kyaaaaaaaaa ! Une nouvelle Fan ! Chui trop contente que cette Fic te plaise ^^ En même temps mes perso préférés sont Drago, Sev et Neville (Qui l'eu cru !) Je vais essayer de mettre un peu plus en avant Neville ainsi que les jumeaux dans un futur proche :3

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 14 : Ma Chériiiiie ! Tes cheveux c'est une CA-TA-STROPHE !**

En ce moment à Poudlard, les élèves n'avait qu'un mot en tête. "Bal". Il avait été annoncé plus tôt dans la semaine et en effet, le Bal de Noël, tradition du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, aura bientôt lieu.

L'occasion pour les amoureux d'inviter leur moitié et d'apprendre à danser à de parfait incompétent.

Tout le monde s'évertuait à trouver chaussure à son pied, Harry et Ron ne faisant pas exception. Hermione avait reçu une demande secrète de Krum qu'elle avait bien sûr accepté. Seuls étaient au courant, les deux tourtereaux et Alia qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque lorsque le garçon du nord fit sa demande... Bien sûr, elle était la pas hasard ! Évidemment...

Drago avait aussi avoué à la surveillante avoir reçu plusieurs demandes et hésiter sur laquelle accepter. Il semblait pencher sur Pansy Parkinson qui, malgré le rire dégueulasse de pute illettré, avait l'avantage de savoir danser.

Cette confidence du blond, fit apparaitre un problème de taille pour Alia.

-Tu n'as qu'à demander à Minerva de t'enseigner.

Severus et Alia étaient en ce moment même dans la salle de potion. La jeune brune avait terminé son cours particulier et rangeait son chaudron pendant que le potionniste terminait de corriger des copies.

-Elle apprend déjà à danser à plusieurs élèves boutonneux, je ne vais pas lui rajouter une catastrophe en plus !

-Demande à quelqu'un d'autre. Madame Maxime par exemple. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez devenue amies.

-Elle veut surtout que je vienne en France avec elle pour intégrer son entreprise de stylisme. Mais tu as raison sur un point, ses élèves semblent doués pour la danse, c'est sûrement elle qui leur a appris !

-D'ailleurs... Tu viens bien de France toi aussi non ?

Alia leva les yeux de son chaudron enfin propre et croisa le regard ébène de Severus.

-Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas son offre ? Tu aurais sûrement un meilleur poste qu'ici.

-Mais mon poste me convient !

-Et la France ne te manque pas ? C'est là où tu es née.

Alia le regarda un moment tout en se perdant dans ses souvenirs. C'est vrai, la France lui manquait. Sa maison, ses amis, sa famille lui manquaient. Suivre Madame Maxime en France était tentant : un climat vivable, de la nourriture mangeable, une grande liberté vestimentaire ! Oui, retourner en France serait génial... mais...

-Il n'y a plus rien pour moi en France.

Le regard d'Alia se concentra à nouveau sur son chaudron qu'elle rentra avec rage dans l'armoire, faisant tinter l'argenterie et grimacer le potionniste.

 _Ok... ne plus parler de la France... sujet sensible..._

Severus continua de corriger ses copies et un silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce. Après un temps, et alors que le professeur venait de tomber sur une copie à l'écriture semi-illisible, Alia reprit la parole.

-Dis-moi Sev'... tu sais danser toi ?

-Je connais les bases... c'est suffisant... tu lis quoi là ? Agite ou Marmite ?

-Effrite. Du coup, tu vas sûrement danser lors du bal.

-Ah oui, c'est effrite... du coup, c'est juste...

-Je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas si je te demande d'être mon cavalier ?

-Là part contre je suis presque sûr que c'est faux... dans le doute, on va dire ça...

-On fait ça alors ! Je viendrais te chercher avant le Bal, tu a intérêt à te faire beau !

-Cette copie commence à m'énerver... qui a écrit ça ? Flint ? Je vais finir par le refaire redoubler celui-là...

Alia attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte tout en lançant d'une voix chantante.

-Je te dis à bientôt Cavalier !

Rogue grogna et ratura une énième question fausse avant de prendre une autre copie sur sa pile. Les yeux parcoururent les premières lignes avant de s'écarquillent d'effroi. Il posa brusquement sa plume sur le bureau, renversant de l'encre au passage puis se leva en trombe pour courir vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

-Comment ça "cavalier" ?!

Personne dans le couloir à part deux fantômes qu'il fit sursauter. La peste brune avait déjà disparu.

Jurant dans sa barbe, il resta un moment debout dans le couloir, à repasser la discussion précédente dans sa tête.

Les deux femmes fantômes le regardèrent en rigolant avant qu'il ne se décide à regagner sa salle, persuadé d'avoir encore été entraîné dans une drôle d'histoire...

* * *

Severus Rogue ne se trompait pas, ou du moins rarement. Alors, lorsqu'il se leva le matin de Noël en étant persuadé qu'une catastrophe allait arriver, il avait encore une fois vu juste...

Il était en train de préparer ses affaires, allant chercher sa robe noire de soirée que les elfes de maison avaient lavée et repassée à sa demande et croisaient dans les couloirs, des élèves surexcités.

Cela arriva juste avant qu'il ne rentre dans ses appartements. Alors que sa main venait à peine d'ouvrir sa porte, il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper et le propulser dans sa chambre !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, on le poussa et il tomba la tête la première dans une bassine pleine d'eau !

-Voilà ! Autant commencer par là.

Le potionniste se releva, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau et de shampooing. Il se retourna, le regard horrifié et choqué vers la source de ce bordel, a savoir Alia Aka.

-Par Merlin... MAIS TU EST FOLLE !

-Je note que c'est une affirmation plutôt qu'une question. Tu as fini par comprendre, c'est bien.

-Mais... mais... MAIS !

-Merci pour le seau Wæmy, si tu peux nous apporter des serviettes aussi, ce serait bien. Et des barrettes.

-Oui maîtresse.

Tandis que l'elfe se contentait de claquer des doigts et de poser les affaires commandées sur le lit, Alia fit le tour du sorcier trempé et attrapa une chaise qu'elle lui présenta.

-Maintenant si tu veux bien t'asseoir, j'ai du pain sur la planche.

-Non mais... tu vas m'expliquer à la fin ?!

-Bien sûr ! Je suis désolé de te dire ça Sev', mais l'état de tes cheveux est déplorable, ils sont gras, ternes et raides. Ça fait un moment que j'essaye de te le dire, mais... ça ne peut venir que de la façon dont tu les laves... Si tu les laves bien sûr... Alors j'ai décidé de venir te donner un petit cours. Appelle-moi Cristina Cordula.

Severus la regarda comme on regarde une espèce particulièrement étrange d'alien bizarroïde. Mais malheureusement pour le pauvre professeur, Alia était l'être le plus têtu qu'il n'a jamais rencontré.

Poussant un soupir de désespoir absolu, le potionniste alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du miroir que venait de faire apparaître Wæmy. Il se laissa faire, priant pour que jamais personne n'entre dans cette pièce à cet instant précis... bien sûr, il ne recevait jamais de visite ! Mais si jamais quelqu'un, pour quelque raison que ce soit, venait à passer cette porte... alors il comprendrait ce que cela faisait de sentir ses entrailles se tordre sous la douleur d'un Poison de raisin de couleuvre...

Après le shampoing, Alia commença à coiffer les cheveux encore mouillés avec des gestes lents. Pendant un instant, cette sensation fit remonter un lointain souvenir au posionniste. Celui d'un Severus enfant, dont la mère coiffait les cheveux après qu'il a joué dans un arbre et se soit coincé plein de branches entre les mèches...

-Sev'...

-Mmm ?...

-Tes cheveux sont très doux en vrai...

Comme pris sur le fait, le potionniste se senti rougir. Il maudit le miroir qui risquait de le trahir, mais Alia était si absorbée par son travail qu'elle ne remarqua rien. Il se demanda même si elle avait été consciente de ses paroles.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune femme pensait à voix haute, c'était cette spontanéité et son franc parlé qui surprenait toujours autant Rogue. Elle ne semblait pas s'arrêter aux apparences ou aux rumeurs. Elle était entrée dans sa vie comme ça, sans prévenir ni s'excuser, y semant un bordel sans nom puis rigolant de sa tornade dans la vie du potionniste.

Alors qu'Alia regarda furtivement dans le miroir, ses yeux croisèrent le reflet de ceux de Severus qui se rendit compte qu'il l'observait depuis tout ce temps.

Un peu honteux d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac, il détourna pudiquement les yeux et se concentra plutôt sur ce qu'elle essayait de faire.

Il crut faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle n'allait pas juste lui laver les cheveux, mais aussi les lui attacher !

-C'est hors de question ! Je ne vais pas me coiffer par Merlin !

-Comment ça, tu ne vas pas ?! Tu ne comptes quand même pas aller au Bal avec ta coupe de tous les jours !?

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu m'as lavé les cheveux comme tu voulais, c'est déjà bien assez !

-Il est HORS DE QUESTION que mon cavalier vienne au Bal sans se préparer un minimum !

-Je suis allé chercher une robe de soirée exprès ! Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ?!

-Que tu me laisses te coiffer !

-Hors de question !

-...

Severus se battit bravement, puis il réussit à mettre Alia dehors après qu'elle lui ai attaché les cheveux à sa convenance !

 _Parfois, pour gagner une guerre, il faut savoir faire des concessions..._

Et cette concession se trouva être une coupe plutôt jolie en vérité... Alia avait juste attaché les quelques mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux d'habitude pour les nouer derrière sa tête de façon sobre mais efficace, dégageant le visage du sorcier et lui donnant un air moins sévère, plus jeune.

Il eut toute les peines du monde à enfiler sa robe sans abîmer sa coupe (cela lui aurait valu la mort, tout simplement). Enfin, se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, il se dit qu'il n'était tout compte fait pas si mal. N'ayant pas changé du noir habituel, il devait avouer que les cheveux faisaient le plus gros du travail.

Enfin, quand vient l'heure, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la surveillante. Certains des élèves qu'il croisa le regardèrent avec étonnement et il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Cela changeait des regards habituels de haine ou de peur et le dérangeait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé...

Enfin, lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de son amie, il comprit qu'il allait vraiment regretter de ne pas avoir refusé d'être son cavalier.

Alia était... éblouissante ! C'était le mot ! La première chose que Severus remarqua, c'est qu'elle avait changé aussi sa coupe de cheveux. Les rendants, plus bouffant et désordonné, en parallèle à son carré plongeant toujours droit.

Puis les yeux du potionniste descendirent sur sa tenue.

 _Par Merlin !_

Le haut de sa robe était semblable à un haut de blaser jaune avec des épaulettes pointues et un monstrueux décolleté qui aurait pu laisser voir sa poitrine s'il n'était pas comblé par un grand œil à la pupille vertical en son centre.

Le tissu utilisé était parsemé de ligne noire qui dessinaient comme des briques jaunes. Sa ceinture et son collier ras-de-cou étaient tout deux parés d'un petit nœud papillon noir assortis à ses gants qui montaient jusqu'à la moitié de ses bras.

Le bas de sa robe était encore plus étrange ! La partie jaune s'arrêtait sous la ceinture de face, et laissait place à un volant gris qui descendait la taille d'une jupe très courte. Mais le tissu se prolongeait vers l'arrière, comme une traîne de mariée qui s'arrêtait juste avant le sol. Et qui l'aurait sûrement vraiment touché si sa propriétaire ne portait pas des sortes de bottes à talon lassées.

De plus, pour éviter d'avoir froid avec ses jambes découvertes de la sorte, Alia avait eu la présence d'esprit de les couvrir... en effet, elle portait des porte-jarretelles... DES PORTE-JARRETELLES PAR MERLIN ! Severus pouvait même apercevoir le haut du tissu et le cordon qui remontait sous sa jupes en longeant ses cuisses...

Dangereux... c'était une tenue très dangereuse que portait sa cavalière.

-Alors Sev' ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire éblouissant. Comment tu me trouves ?

* * *

 **http**

 **:/**

 **/**

 **zupimages**

 **.**

 **net**

 **/up**

 **/16/46**

 **/ssv7**

 **.**

 **jpg**

* * *

 _ **ET VOILAAAA ! Ci-dessus le petit dessin que j'ai fait (à l'arrache, je l'avoue) d'Alia et Sev pour le Bal :3 Si vous saviez à quel point c'est difficile de mettre un lien sur ce site ! J'espère que vous parviendrez quand même à le visionner ^^' Sur ce, j'ai le déroulé de tout un bal à écrire ! Donc Ciao et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus !**_


	16. Chap 15 : La Belle La Bête Les Scroutt !

_**Alola !... Non, pas du tout, je n'ai pas du tout acheté le nouveau Pokemon, c'est ABSOLUMENT faux ! XD Bref ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est pas parce que je geek toute la journée que je vous oublie ! Voilà donc la suite de ce tant attendu Bal ! Mais avant de passer aux réponses aux Reviews habituels, j'aimerais parler de deux trois choses avec vous :**_

 _ **Voilà, j'ai commencé un OneShot CrossOver sur Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn et Harry Potter ! OneShot que j'aimerais poster sur ce site quand il sera terminé... et c'est là que vous intervenez ^^' en fait j'ai du mal à finir ce OneShot ! Pas que je manque d'inspiration ou quoi, Non ! Disons plutôt que ce OneShot commence à être dangereusement long ^^' pour le moment, j'en suis a peut près au trois quart de ce que je compte écrire et cela me fait déjà un petit 11 000 mots ^^' (a savoir qu'en général, mes chapitre de PotterHeart font 2 000 mots) donc je pense bien atteindre les 15 000 (ou plus) mots pour ce OneShot...**_

 _ **La question est : Est-ce que vous, vous sentirez de lire quelque chose d'aussi long ? Ou je devrait en faire plusieurs partie ?... Parce que je l'ai quand même écrit comme un OneShot et cela m'ennuierais de ne pas me tenir à ce model...**_

 _ **Bref, donnez moi vos réponses dans les Review ^^' (Technique Secrète Pour Avoir Des Reviews No Jutsu !)**_

* * *

 **Alaudi Kyoya-chan :** Trois choses : Bill-Sama n'est pas génial, il est parfait. Mon stage t'emmerde :P. Et OH MON DIEU ELLE L'A DIT ! QUE LE MONDE SOIT TÉMOIN QUE TU AI DIT QUE SEV' ÉTAIT MIGNON !

 **xstrom007 :** Merci ^^ Mais si tu voyait de quoi **Alaudi Kyoya-chan** est capable tu comprendrait XD c'est elle d'ailleurs qui m'a aidé pour dessiner la robe :3 (même si elle m'a maudite pour l'avoir refait sur Illustrator XD) Et sinon j'espère que j'arriverais aussi à te faire rire dans mes chapitres, et pas que pour le titre XD

 **gouigouimoreau :** Je prend les compliments :3 Merci beaucoup et t'inquiète ! Je compte bien aller jusqu'à la bataille finale de Poudlard ! (Voir même plus loin :P)

 **Regina lily Swan :** Sev' à toujours été mignon ^^ c'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'aime le torturer :)

 **MisterLuna :** Folle ? Moi ? T'avait toujours pas compris ? Sev' lui s'en est rendu compte au final XD

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 15 : Bal de Princesse, avec la Belle, la Bête et Les Scroutts !**

-Mais si, c'est elle, je te dis !

-Arrête ! Jamais une pionne s'habillerait comme ça !

-Mais ou elle l'a trouvé cette robe ?

-On a le droit de porter des trucs aussi court ?

-C'est de porte-jarretelles ?! J'en avais déjà vu dans les magazines de lingerie !

-Ce n'est pas un peu... vulgaire ?

-Regardez comment les mecs la regarde !

-Arrêtez de baver enfin !

Les murmures étaient devenu un véritable capharnaüm si bien qu'on se demandait si les élèves essayaient vraiment d'être discrets.

-On dirait que tu fais de l'effet... laissa échapper Severus aux côtés de la brune.

-S'ils veulent se rincer l'œil, qu'il le fasse. Personnellement, je m'en fiche.

-Aussi qu'elle idée de mettre quelque chose d'aussi... voyant... Dit-il en détournant le regard du haut de la robe.

-Tu parles de la couleur ou de la forme ?

-Les deux ! Et pourquoi t'as mis un œil en plein milieu ?!

-L'œil de Bill ?

-De quoi ?

-C'est pour que l'on me regarde dans les yeux.

-Qu...

Severus la regarda en face. L'œil dont ils parlaient était posé, bien en évidence sur sa poitrine. Là où commençait ses... Le professeur détourna le regard aussi vite qu'il s'était attardé dessus et jura dans sa barbe. Alia le regarda faire avant de laisser éclater un petit rire, visiblement heureuse de torturer le potionniste.

-Je l'ai mis la parce que sinon la robe aurait été trop dégradée. Avoua-t-elle. Mais si tu veux que je l'enlève, je peux le faire.

-... Oublie-moi...

Alors que la brune éclatait une nouvelle fois de rire, le professeur McGonagal s'approcha des deux compères dans sa magnifique robe stricte de satin.

-Miss Alia, Professeur Rogue. Vous êtes prêt pour le bal ?

-Disons que certaine le sont plus que d'autre... laissa échapper Severus.

-Vous êtes ravissante Minerva ! J'adore ce que vous avez fait a vos cheveux !

-Merci Alia. Souria la sous-directrice. Vous... Hum... disons que votre tenue est haute en couleur...

-Ah ! Ah ! Rigola la brune. Je vois qu'elle ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde !

-Non, non. Elle est vraiment ravissante ! Seulement... Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit vraiment appropriée pour une école...

-Allons Minerva ! C'est le bal de Noël ! Un événement qui n'a pas eu lieu depuis une centaine d'années ! Nous sommes ici pour nous amuser !

-Hum... fit-elle, à demi convaincu par le ton enjoué de la plus jeune.

Alia lui offrit son plus beau sourire, toutes dents dehors et les commissures de la vieille femme s'étirèrent de quelques millimètres. Elle se tourna vers son collègue et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Bonne chance. Vous en aurez besoin.

Puis elle s'éloigna en laissant trainer sa longue robe derrière elle.

-Et votre coupe est très bien faite ! Ajouta-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Rogue resta stoïque, comme d'habitude tandis qu'Alia bombait le torse de fierté.

* * *

La musique commença et avec elle, les champions et leurs cavaliers s'agitèrent timidement. On voyait bien les pas maladroits et hésitant d'Harry et Cho ainsi que les efforts de leurs cavaliers respectifs pour les rassurer et corriger leurs bêtises. Ceux qui s'en sortaient le mieux étaient Fleur et le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Ils étaient gracieux et délicats.

Hermione aussi n'étais pas en reste. Magnifiquement belle au bras du Bulgare, elle rougissait de sentir tous ses regards sur elle.

 _Si elle savait que cette robe allait la faire passer de "Madame-Je-Sais-Tout-Agaçante" à "Fille-Super-Bonne-Sur-Qui-Tout-Les-Mec-Fantasme" je me demande comment elle réagirait... chez moi Emma Watson est devenu synonyme de beauté... tu m'étonnes que Krum l'ait invité !_

-Très belle robe. Fit une voix douce.

Alia tourna la tête et vit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus rêveurs l'observer avec un drôle d'air. Elle portait elle-même une robe assez voyante avec un collier en plume et des converses roses.

 _Oh mon Dieu... C'EST LUNAAAAAAA ! Luna Lovegood ! Le meilleur perso de tous les Harry Potter réunis ! Oh mon Dieu... CHUI FAAAAAAAN !_

-Merci. Réussis-je a dire avec un sourire éclatant.

 _Maîtrise-toi... pas de cri de Fangirl... du calme..._

Luna souria a son tour puis tendit la main.

-Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood.

-Et moi Alia Aka.

-Alia... Aka... répéta t-elle en faisant rouler les syllabes. C'est joli. On dirait presque un faux nom.

-Peut-être que s'en est un... laissa échapper mystérieusement la brune.

-Alia, c'est à nous. Lui rappela Severus.

Il l'attrapa par la main pour l'emmener dans un coin de la piste et posa son autre main sur sa taille.

 _... c'est moi ou il est plus près que l'élève de Beaubaton qui m'a appris à danser... ça fait bizarre..._

Les professeurs s'activèrent en même temps et rejoignirent les champions sur la piste. Bientôt, les élèves en firent de même et toute l'école se retrouva à danser.

Alia était aux anges ! Elle regardait tous ses gens tourner autour d'elle et sentait l'adrénaline affluer dans ses veines ! Elle se sentait sur un petit nuage, se laissant porté par le courant des bras de Sev' qui la guidait et (élément plus qu'extraordinaire) était très bon danseur !

Severus grimaça lorsqu'un talon particulièrement épais lui écrasa le pied. Il voulait bien être indulgent, mais sa cavalière semblait plus concentrée sur le monde qui l'entourait que sur ses pas.

Agacé le potionniste se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour lui parler a l'oreille, couvrant la musique.

-Concentre-toi sur moi plutôt que les autres !

L'arrêt soudain de la brune faillit le faire trébucher. Il baissa les yeux sur elle et croisa un regard étonné. Les joues de sa cavalière virèrent au rouge cramoisi et le professeur se demanda comment elle pouvait avoir chaud avec une tenue si peu couverte !

Alia repris la danse avec calme et silence. Ses yeux de perdant dans le col de la robe de son cavalier. Se dernier commençant à s'inquiéter de ses couleurs carmins.

* * *

Alia souffla en s'adossant à la barrière. L'air de la nuit lui faisait du bien et appréciait le silence brisé par le bruit sourd de la musique. Le groupe de Rock Sorcier envoyait sévère y avait pas à dire ! Et ça faisait du bien de souffler un peu.

-Tout va bien miss Aka ?

Alia tourna la tête vers Neville qui venait d'arriver avec Ginny.

-Oui merci ! Je fuis Madame Maxime ! Rigola la surveillante.

-Ça va alors. Souria le jeune homme avant de repartir avec sa cavalière.

Alia souri a son tour. Le petit Longdubat s'inquiétait pour elle s'était mignon !

Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer à nouveau lorsque Wæmy apparu a ses côtés.

-Maitresse...

-Oui Wæmy ?

-Je... je...

La petite Elfe se tordait les main dans tout les sens, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre en grimaçant. Son état alarma immédiatement Alia qui s'accroupi a ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule dans le but de la calmer.

-Dans... le jardin... blessés... je... je ne sais pas quoi faire...

-Montre moi.

Wæmy inclina la tête et entraina son maître derrière elle. Alia la suivi sans se retourner pour voir une ombre qui la suivait du regard.

* * *

Quelques mettre plus loin, derrière la salle de fête, se trouvait un petit jardin dont les allées servait de cachettes aux élèves d'humeur coquine.

Suivant son elfe de maison jusqu'a un coin reculé du jardin, Alia arriva dans une petite allée en tout point semblable aux autres mis a part les trois étudiants a même le sol.

Se précipitant jusqu'a eux, la surveillante atteignit le premier et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, lui attrapant les mains.

-Hé ?! Tu m'entends ?

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle se pencha sur le visage de l'élève.

-Wæmy, fait moi de la lumière.

L'elfe s'activa et un claquement de doigt plus tard, une sphère de lumière viens éclairer les lieux.

 _Oh putain... comment il s'est fait ça ?!_

Un rapide coup d'œil aux autres lui indiqua qu'ils étaient dans le même état. Le visage brûlé et les vêtements déchirés.

-Wæmy va vite chercher Madame Pomfresh et McGo ! Dit leur de venir en vitesse on a trois élèves blessés.

La jeune elfe affolée claqua des doigt et disparue dans un crac sonore.

Alia examina les alentours, cherchant la source de leur blessure mais ne vit rien d'anormal...

 _Ouais... Rien, a part trois zigotos inconscient ! Merde..._

Elle plaça le premier en position latérale de sécurité avec précaution avant de s'occuper des autres.

 _Putain si on m'avait dit que ce brevet de secouriste me servirait un jour ! Merci mon lycée !_

La brune était si absorbé par sa besogne qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui l'avait suivi jusqu'ici, sortir de derrière une allée, baguette en main.

-Avada Kedavra !

* * *

 _ **À suivre !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oh ça va ! Si on peut même plus rigoler !**_

* * *

La brune était si absorbé par sa besogne qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui l'avait suivi jusqu'ici, sortir de derrière une allée, baguette en main.

-Stupéfixe !

* * *

 ** _(Là c'est mieux ?!)_**

* * *

Le rayon passa au-dessus de la tête d'Alia en frôlant ses cheveux désordonnés et s'écrasa dans le buisson d'en face qui poussa un couinement de douleur.

Alia vit avec effroi le petit être difforme qui venait d'être stupéfixé.

-Un scroutt à pétard ?!

-Alia ! Tu va bien ?!

Rogue s'approcha d'elle baguette en avant, pointé vers le buisson à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect.

-Oui, je... je vais bien...

-Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de venir ici toute seule ?! Ou est ton elfe de maison ?!

-Je l'ai envoyé chercher Madame Pomfresh et Minerva quand j'ai vu les élèves blessés...

-Et tu est resté seule sans savoir ce qui les avait mis dans cet état ?! Tu est inconsciente !

-Je n'avait pas le choix !

-Alia ?!

La sous-directrice arriva en courant, suivi de l'infirmière et de la petite Wæmy.

-Mon Dieu ! S'écria Minerva en posant ses yeux sur les élèves inconscient.

L'infirmière se jeta sur les blessés et sorti sa baguette pour prodiguer les premier soins.

-Attaque de créatures magiques. Marmonna elle avant de voir le scroutt pétrifié. Quelqu'un peut m'appeler le garde chasse et lui demander ce que ses créatures font en dehors de leurs cages ?!

* * *

Les élèves furent conduit à l'infirmerie et Hagrid appelé en urgence ! Ce qui ne plus pas vraiment au demi-géant qui était en plein flirt avec la très grande Madame Maxime !

On se rendit vite compte que les élèves blessés étaient en fait aller chercher les scroutt eux même ! Surement pour les lâcher dans la salle de balle dans le but de faire une blague de mauvais goût...

Lorsqu'Alia sortie de l'infirmerie (Madame Pomfresh avait insisté pour l'examiner) Severus l'attendait de pied ferme. Le regard sévère et le dos droit, il la fit presque se sentir mal à l'aise !

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner au bal. Le chemin se fit en silence, le potionniste toujours énervé. Sauf que se silence commençait aussi à énerver Alia. Et Dieu seul sait que cette fille peut être insupportable quand elle n'est pas d'humeur !

-Bon. C'est bon ? T'a fini de bouder ?! Je suis désolée ! Là ! T'es content ? J'ai pas été prudente et j'aurait pu être blessés par les scroutt moi aussi ! On va pas en faire toute une histoire merde !

Severus ne releva pas le langage grossier, habitué au franc parlé de sa camarade. Il se contenta de lui jeter un autre regard réprobateur.

-Je te signal que tu n'est pas une sorcière Alia ! Tu est Cracmol que ça te plaise ou non ! Et il a des situations dangereuse dans lesquelles tu risque gros si tu ne peut pas te défendre ! La vie n'est pas juste un jeu !

-Et tu pense que je ne le sais pas ?!

-Non, je pense que tu est trop inconsciente et que c'est dangereux !

-Je sais me défendre !

-Contre un scroutt ? Si je n'avait pas été là tu serait dans le même état que ses élèves ! Et ne dit pas que tu sais te défendre, c'est pas tes acrobaties dans les escaliers qui te sauverons la peau en cas de problème !

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la brune que cette dernière ouvrit avec rage. Elle entra sans demander son reste et allait claquer la porte derrière elle quand le potionniste l'en empêchât.

-Ce que je veux dire... commença-t-il dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'est que ça m'ennuierais qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Alors s'il te plaît... même si je sais que tu ne m'écoutera pas... soit un peu plus prudente...

* * *

 _ **Et voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !**_

 _ **OMG Y A UN SEMBLANT DE ROMANCE OU C'EST MOI ?!**_


	17. Chap 16 : Bataille de Bièraubeurre !

_**Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment vous allez ? Hein ? Qui ? Moi avoir un humour de merde ? Bah ! N'importe quoi ! XD Aller, pour me faire pardonner je vais réaliser un de vos rêve dans ce chapitre :3 Aller, trêve de bavardage, passons au Review.**_

* * *

 **Alaudi Kyoya-chan :** Oui, oui, c'est bon ! Je vais le faire ce OneShot tkt XD En attendant je vais te laisser lire cette fic :3 n'oublie pas de me laisser une Review ! XD

 **BloodyKawaii :** Encore une personne converti au "Severus peut être mignon" ! Chui contente ^^

 **xstorm007 :** Heuuuuu... Tu dira a ta concience de ne pas t'inquiéter ^^'... Ou pas...

 **Regina lily Swan :** T'a vu ? T'a vu ? Elle a rencontré Luna ! J'hésitait trop à les faire se rencontrer maintenant ou dans le tome cinq et puis... j'ai pas résisté XD

 **chapllucie :** XD C'est marrant, d'un côté y a toi qui veux une romance et de l'autre y a xstorm007 qui ne veux pas la voir XDDD Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **gouigouimoreau :** Oula XD pas avant longtemps le bisou ! Et encore pardon pour la blague ^^' c'était trop tentant !

 **Saodesmangas :** Ooooh ! Bienvenue jeune Padawan :3 Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 16 : BATAILLE DE BIERAUBEURRE !**

-Et c'est là, qu'une immense ombre fondit sur le hobbit ! Frodon eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un dard de la taille d'une épée lui transperça l'abdomen ! La douleur l'empêcha même de crier et de la bave sortait de ses lèvres tandis que le poison de l'araignée géante se rependait dans ses veines ! Il tomba, raide.

La foule d'élèves retient son souffle sous le choc ! Une jeune Poufsoufle cacha son visage dans ses mains et une autre s'écria :

-C'est pas possible ! Monsieur Frodon ne peut pas mourir comme ça !

Alia regarda la jeune fille et sourit avant de reprendre son récit.

-L'araignée géante utilisa ses mandibules pour enrouler Frodon dans sa toile et s'approcha de lui dans le but de le dévorer quand soudain...

-Je peux savoir ce que font tous ses élèves ici ? Fit une voix grinçante.

Alia et son auditoire se retournèrent vers l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Un sourire vicieux sur le visage et sa serpillière... heu... sa chate... sur ses talons... Oui, vous l'aurez reconnu.

-Rusard ! S'écria la brune en se redressant et époussetant son manteau. Vous êtes déjà de retour ?

-En effet. Je me suis occuper du VOTRE travail Miss Aka... Vu qu'il est clair pour chacun de nous ici présent que vous préférez raconter de fantastiques histoires à ses élèves bons a rien plutôt que de faire ce pour quoi on vous paye.

Son regard glacial parcourus l'assemblée avant de revenir sur son "assistante". Cette dernière contourna le bureau puis dirigea doucement les élèves vers la porte.

-Allez ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Retournez étudier !

Il y eut quelques soupirs et deux trois élèves râleurs, mais dans l'ensemble, tout le monde semblait plutôt heureux de fuir le concierge !

Tout le monde, oui. Puisque lorsque le dernier élève sorti du bureau de Rusard, ce dernier se rendit compte qu'Alia avait profité d'un moment d'inattention pour se faire la malle a son tour !

 _Hors de question de rester plus de cinq secondes avec ce nazgule en décomposition !_

* * *

C'était un froid jour de janvier. Le réveillon était passé à la vitesse quand V et le calme était revenu au château. La deuxième épreuve n'aurait lieu qu'en février et Alia partageais maintenant son temps entre ses cours de Potions deux jours par semaine, ses séances de comptage d'histoire, ses parties de geekage nocturne avec Malfoy et ses efforts pour fuir Rusard et sa chate...

 _Pourquoi a chaque fois que je vois Miss Teigne, je revois la scène où il crie "Ils ont tué ma chate !" ?_

 ** _Cette scène a dû te traumatiser..._**

 _Y a de quoi ! Voir un vieux fossile crier dans un couloir qu'il voulait qu'on lui rende sa chate, le tout, devant une centaine d'élèves..._

 ** _Il faisait juste une crise d'identité transgenre... tu ne devrais pas juger..._**

 _AAAAAAAHHHHH ! STOP CHUT TAIS-TOI ! Oh mon dieu... comment retirer cette image de mon esprit... je sais ! Les Trois Balais et une bonne bièraubeurre !_

 ** _Alcoolo._**

 _Ta. Gueule._

Une chance pour notre folle préférée, aujourd'hui était un samedi. La vielle, elle avait préparé un plan, mais ce dernier ne demandait pas à être exécuté tout de suite... elle pouvait aller se reposer un peu à Pré-au-Lard avant.

Une semaine avant, Rita Skeeter avait publié un article sur Hagrid, révélant au monde entier sa nature de demi-géant !

Alia avait failli exploser en lisant l'article. Comment quelqu'un pouvait dire des choses aussi horribles dans un journal avec une porté de millions de sorciers ?!

Salle pute...

Il valait mieux pour cette grognasse qu'elle ne croise pas la route d'Alia avant un moment.

C'est aussi pour oublier ces mauvaises nouvelles ou encore la semi-dépression du meilleur garde-chasse du monde, qu'Alia et Wæmy était descendu au pub.

La petite elfe n'aimait pas trop les lieus bondés, mais depuis le bal de Noël et l'attaque des Scroutt, elle refusais de lâcher sa maîtresse d'une semelle ! C'était une réaction normale après tout... À l'inverse de Rogue qui semblait ignorer la jeune femme ! Alia n'était pas dupe, et elle refusait de craquer en première. Elle avait déjà prouvé être la meilleure au jeu de "je te boude".

Alia s'assit au bar et commanda deux Bièraubeurres. Wæmy bu la sienne debout, refusant gentiment, mais fermement de s'asseoir.

Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, rigolant fort pour l'une et dissimulant timidement son air ravi pour l'autre. Bref, une belle sortie qui leur fit du bien, indifférence du regard des autres. Madame Rosmerta pris même part a leur discussion entre deux clients !

-Vous essayez encore de briser la vie de quelqu'un ? Lança une voix forte a travers la salle.

Plusieurs personnes, dont Alia, se retournèrent vers Harry Potter qui venait d'apostropher Rita Skeeter qui venait d'entrer.

La femme en robe jaune banane et au verni rose vif s'était arrêté sur place en reconnaissant le survivant et cherchait déjà à se joindre à sa table en éjectant Hermione et Ron.

-Je ne m'approcherais pas de vous-même avec un balai de trois mètres. Cracha-t-il, furieux.

 _Bien envoyé._

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça à Hagrid ?!

La colère revient chez notre protagoniste à l'évocation de cet article et Wæmy la regarda d'un air apeuré.

Mais déjà la sorcière, qui s'était laissée légèrement troublée, revenait à la charge, Plume à Papote sortie.

-Et si tu me parlais un peu du Hagrid que tu connais Harry ? Des raisons de votre amitié si improbable ? Est-ce que c'est un substitut de père pour toi ?

Hermione se leva d'un bon, la main crispée sur son verre de Bièraubeurre comme s'il s'agissait d'une grenade.

-Vous êtes horrible ! Criat-elle. Vous n'avez aucune considération pour personne ! Vous n'êtes qu'une femme égoïste qui marche sur les autre pour se maintenir au sommet !

-Assieds-toi donc, espèce de petite sotte et ne parle pas sans savoir ! Je pourrait te raconter des choses sur certaine personnes à te faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête... ce qui leur ferait peut être du bien. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourie narquois.

S'en fu trop. Le trio d'or décida de quitter le pub, une Hermione furieuse a sa tête. Rita les regarda partir avec son éternel sourire triomphant.

Alia ne dit rien, doucement, alors que personne n'avait encore réagit dans le bar après les récents éclats, elle glissa un galion supplémentaire sur le bar avant de s'adresser à Rosmerta en se levant.

-Pour le dérangement. Dit elle avant de s'éloigner avec le reste de sa chope.

Elle slaloma entre les clients, s'approchant de la table de la journaliste. Cette dernière commençait déjà à insulter Hermione sur sa mauvaise éducation et sa grossièreté, appuyé par son caméraman et sa Plume agaçante.

Alia s'arrêta derrière elle et, sans un mot, leva sa chope au dessus de la coiffe monstrueusement voyante de la journaliste.

Cette dernière cria en sentant le liquide chaud couler entre ses boucle et descendre le long de son manteau. Son cris ramena à nouveau l'attention sur eux et la jeune femme brune qui versait avec calme la fin de sa Bièraubeurre sur elle. Comme si de rien était.

-Qu... comment...

Attendant que la dernière goute ne tombe, Alia fini par poser sa chope sur la table avant que Rita ne reprennent enfin ses esprits.

-Comment osez-vous ?!

-Ne vous approchez plus jamais de mes élèves Pétasse.

Puis elle tourna les talons et sorti du bar, une petite ombre rose a sa suite, plongeant les Trois Balais dans un silence des plus choqué.

* * *

Hermione était folle de rage. Courant plusque marchant, elle traversa le parc du château, direction la maison d'Hagrid. Peu importe que le demi géant ai refusé de les voir depuis une semaine, cela ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça ! Les garçons sur ses talons, elle frappa de forts coup contre la large porte.

-Hagrid ! Hagrid, ça suffit ! Nous savons que vous êtes là ! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous laisser faire par cette horrible Rita Skeeter ! Hagrid, sortez de là, vous êtes en train de...

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Il était t... Hermione se figea sur place devant l'homme qui venait d'ouvrir : Albus Dumbledore.

-Bonjour, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Nous... heu... nous voulions voir Hagrid... dit la brune d'une toute petite voix.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Rigola le directeur. Mais pourquoi restez-vous dehors ? Entrez donc !

-Ah... heu... oui, d'accord... balbutia Hermione.

Le trio d'or entra alors et le directeur voulu fermer la porte. C'était sans compter sur une autre arrivante.

-Oups ! Attendez ne fermez pas ! Ah ! Bonjour Professeur !

-Miss Aka. Souri le vieil homme. Je vous en pris, entrez.

La brune fit elle aussi irruption dans la cabane. Hagrid était assis à sa grande table, l'air complètement abattu, c'était horrible de le voir comme ça...

-Bonjour Hagrid, firent les quatre nouveau venu en même temps, ce qui était comique.

-'jour... répondît-il d'une voix rauque.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir refaire un peu de thé. Dit Dumbledore en levant sa baguette magique.

-Laissez faire Wæmy Monsieur. Wæmy veux aussi réconforter Monsieur Hagrid.

Le directeur laissa la petite elfe s'affairer dans la cuisine monstrueusement grande pour un si petit être.

-Bien... continua le Directeur en s'asseyant. Hagrid je suppose que vous avez entendu ce qu'a crier Miss Granger tout à l'heure ?

Hermione rosit légèrement tandis que le directeur continuait.

-À en juger par la façon dont ils ont essayé de défoncer la porte, Hermione, Harry et Ronald ont toujours envi de vous voir.

-Evidement qu'on veut vous voir ! S'écria Harry. Vous ne pensez quand même pas que ce qu'a écrit cette grosse truie de Skeeter... E-Excusez-moi Professeur... ajouta-t-il précipitamment en regardant le vieil homme.

-Hum ?... Pardon, il semblerais que j'ai soudain été pris de sourdité passagère. L'âge surement. Souria-t-il.

Alia laissa échapper un petit rire tandis que le survivant reprenait avec plus de retenue.

-Heu... je... je voulais simplement dire... Enfin Hagrid, comment pouvez-vous penser que l'on accorde la moindre importance à ce que ce... cette... femme... à écrit sur vous ?!

Deux grosse larmes jaillirent des yeux noir et vinrent se perdre dans la barbe en broussaille.

-Vous voyez ! Confirma le directeur. J'ai moi même reçu d'innombrables lettre d'anciens élèves et de parents qui m'on fait savoir, avec des termes tout aussi passionnés, que si jamais il me venait l'idée de vous renvoyer, ils viendrait ici même m'en toucher deux mots...

-Il y en a d'autres... renifla Hagrid. D'autres qui ne veulent pas que je reste...

-Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fou... fiche... du regard des autres ! S'écria Alia.

 _Ziva ! Comment que tu parle mal devant le dirlo !_

-Regardez, je me contre fiche de ce que les gens peuvent penser de moi et je ne me suis jamais porté aussi bien ! Franchement, s'attarder sur le négatif n'aide personne à avancer.

-Vous... vous n'êtes pas demi géant ! Rétorqua Hagrid.

-Hagrid, regardez ma famille, regardez les Dursley ! Dit Harry.

-Judicieuse remarque. Fit remarqué Dumbledore. Mon propre frère, Abelforth, a fait l'objet de poursuite après avoir fait usage d'un sortilège interdit sur une chèvre.

 _Une chèvre ! WTF ?!_

-S'était dans tout les journaux ! Un vrai scandale ! Mais est-ce que mon frère est allé se caché ? Non ! Il a gardé la tête droite et a continué ses occupations habituelles comme si de rien était !

-Revenez faire vos cours Hagrid. Fit Hermione a voix basse. Revenez s'il vous plaît, vous nous manquez.

-Ouais ! Fit Ron. Tout le monde vous préférais a Madame Gobe-Planche !

Le demi géant retiens un rire ironique avant de corriger.

-M'étonnerait que tout le monde soit ravi de me revoir...

-Si vous parlez de Drago Malfoy, vous pourriez être surpris... laissa échapper Alia.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle sortait son téléphone. Elle appuya sur un bouton avant de le poser sur la table pour que tout le monde entende. Il s'agissait d'un enregistrement d'où on entendait clairement la voix du blond.

-*Hagrid ? Ce grand benêt est idiot de se laisser démolir comme ça. Sérieusement, si un simple petit article à réussi à le faire se terrer chez lui alors il me déçois. J'en attendait plus de quelqu'un capable de s'occuper de ses satanée Scroutts... sérieusement je préférais mille fois ses cours à ce qu'on a maintenant ! C'est d'un ennuie les licornes ! Au moins avant on s'amusait et il y avait du chalenge...*

Alia coupa l'enregistrement et le silence se fit dans la cabane.

-Si même Drago le dit c'est que la vérité doit être là. Par contre je compte sur vous pour ne rien dire de cet enregistrement. Il me tuerais sinon...

En grimaçant, Alia effaça le message avant de ranger son appareil sous le regard amusé du directeur. Il se tourna vers le garde chasse en se levant.

-Je refuse votre démission Hagrid. Et je veux que vous repreniez le travail Lundi. Je vous donné rendez-vous à huit heures sans faute dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Soyez-y sans faute. Je vous salut tout les cinq.

Il sorti sans plus de cérémonie, sans pour autant oublier de caresser Crockdur sur son chemin. Hagrid se laissa tombé, le visage entre ses immenses mains et commença à sangloter. Hermione et Alia lui tapotèrent gentiment le bras le temps qu'il se calme et ne s'exclame de sa voix rauque.

-Un grand homme Dumbledore... un grand homme...

-Ça c'est bien vrai ! Approuva Ron en se servant parmi les gâteaux préparé par Wæmy.

-Il a raison bien sûr... vous avez tous raison... même le petit Malfoy...

-Comment vous avez réussi à lui faire dire ça ? Demanda Ron d'un air méfiant.

-Vous devriez arrêter de voir juste le mauvais en lui. Répondit Alia. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuse, et c'est valable dans les deux sens. Drago se montre peut être insupportable en publique mais avez vous déjà essayer de discuter calmement avec lui ?... Seul ?... ajouta-t-elle quand Ron voulu repondre. Sans Crabe et Goyle ?

Cette fois le trio d'or ne chercha pas à la contre dire même si Ron renifla d'un air qui en disait long sur son ressenti envers le blond.

Hagrid essaya enfin ses larmes dans un chiffon de la taille d'une nappe et commençait enfin a se calmer.

-J'ai vraiment été stupide... Mon vieux père aurait eu honte de ma conduite... Je ne vous ai jamais montré de photo de mon vieux père je crois ?

Hagrid se leva en toute hâte et alla fouiller dans ses affaires avant de revenir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Dans ses mains se trouvait un vieille photographie. On y voyait un petit sorcier aux mêmes yeux noir que Hagrid. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il était assis sur l'épaule de son fils. Fils qui devait faire dans les deux mètres cinquante vu le pommier derrière lui mais avec un visage rond, lice et imberbe. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans.

 _Wah ! Le choc !_

-Elle a été prise juste après mon entrée à Poudlard. Dit le géant. Papa était fou de joie... il avait peur que je ne soit jamais sorcier parce que ma mère... enfin bref... Oh, bien sûr, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour la magie ! Mais au moins il n'a pas vécu assez vieux pour me voir renvoyer. Il est mort durant ma deuxième année, c'est Dumbledore qui s'est occupé de moi. Il m'a trouvé ce travail de garde chasse... il fait confiance aux gens Dumbledore, il leur donne une deuxième chance. Il est prêt a accepter n'importe qui a Poudlard du moment qu'on est capable de quelque chose. Il se moque que l'on vienne d'une famille peut respectable ou autre... mon père était pareil. "Ne jamais avoir honte !" Voilà ce qu'il disait. "Il y en a toujours qui te reprochent quelque chose, mais ils ne valent pas la peine d'y faire attention." Et il avait raison. Je me suis conduit comme un idiot. Que Rita Skeeter aille au diable ! Et qu'elle ne se présente jamais devant moi avec son horrible Plume !

-Si Wæmy peut se permettre, peut être que Monsieur aimerais voir ceci.

La petite tête de Wæmy apparu à côté de la table et l'elfe se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer tant bien que mal une feuille de papier sur la nappe.

Le trio d'or, Hagrid et Alia se penchèrent dessus pour observer ce qui se trouva être une photographie.

-Hein !? S'écria Alia. Tu m'a prise en photo !?

L'elfe souria timidement, ne sentant aucun reproche dans la voix de son maître.

-NAAAAAAAAAN ! S'écria Ron avec force ! Vous avez pas fait ça ?!

Sur la table se rejouait en boucle, la scène d'une Alia furieuse qui renversait sa Bièraubeurre sur l'immondice à lunettes.

* * *

 _ **Hey ! Alors ? C'était comment d'imaginer Rita couverte de bière ? J'ai un peut peur de ses représailles m'enfin ^^' ça faisait trop de bien ! Bon sinon je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre :3**_


	18. Chap 17 : À la rescousse de Potter !

_**Salut, Salut ! Tout d'abord, JOYEUX NOËL ! Oui je sais, je suis en retard ^^' À la base ce chapitre devais sortir avant mais avec les fêtes, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. (Ça et FFXV qui m'attendais sagement a la maison... évidement ça n'aide pas à écrire ! XD) sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, la suite prochainement ^^ et tout de suite ! Les réponses aux Review ! (On dirait un présentateur Télé)**_

* * *

 **Neco Gina ao :** Omg ! Chui trop contente que ça te plaise ! Ta Review m'a fait super plaisir vraiment ^^ Mes amies me disent souvent qu'elles aime ma façon d'écrire mais c'est toujours plus symbolique lorsque c'est une inconnue qui nous le dit ^^ j'espère qu'Alia continuera a te faire rire autant que moi j'aime écrire ses péripéties ! Bonne lecture et encore merci :3

 **Saodesmangas :** XD oui je me suis fait un petit Kiff à parler du SDA tout d'un coup ! Et dans l'idéal j'aimerais que Drago et Harry arrivent a s'entendre même si ce n'est pas gagner. Mais ils ont le temps ! La haine qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre ne va pas s'oublier en deux chapitres ! Quand a Rita... honnêtement je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle va faire pour se venger mais elle ne va sûrement pas en rester là ^^'

 **Gouigouimoreau :** Remercions Wæmy qui a eu la brillante idée d'immortaliser une Rita couverte de Bière ! ... et ne me demande pas où elle a trouvé un appareil photo sorcier, j'en ai aucune idée ^^'

 **Chapellucie :** je ne sais pas si Alia aura l'occasion de rabattre une nouvelle fois le clapet de cette sale... meuf... bref ! Par contre tu peut être sur que la réplique de Rita ne serait tarder !

 **Xstorm007 :** J'espère réussir à faire en sorte que cette romance arrive petit à petit, Severus est quelqu'un de très renfermé et il a déjà été blessés dans le passé. Alia ne peut pas arriver comme ça dans sa vie et balayer le souvenir de Lily d'un revers de la main ! Tout cela prendra du temps... au moins, la fic sera longue ^^ j'espère juste ne pas vous perdre en route !

 **Regina lily Swan :** XD Et tu peut être sûr qu'elle ne va pas s'arrêter là ! Si Rita cherche a se venger elle va s'entraîner dans un combat qu'elle ne pourra jamais gagner ! *sourire démoniaque* Kufufufufu !

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard Chap 17 : À la rescousse de Potter ! Non je ne lui ai pas volé sa carte !**

Alia broyais du noir, assise au bout de la table des professeurs. Le repas du soir était déjà bien entamé et la plupart des élèves étaient retournés dans leurs dortoirs. Pourtant, Alia n'avait presque pas touché a son assiette, complètement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle l'était.

Une forme transparente apparu alors devant elle, flottant gracieusement dans les airs.

-Bonsoir Alia.

L'interpellation ramena la jeune brune a l'instant présent et son visage s'éclaira d'un franc sourire lorsqu'elle découvrit qui venait lui parler.

-Bonsoir Helena ! S'écria-t-elle avec entrain. Comment allez-vous ?

-Aussi bien qu'une personne morte. Répondit le fantôme avec sarcasme. Et vous ?

-Aussi mal qu'une personne vivante !

-J'ai vu cela... qu'est-ce qui vous traquasse autant ?

Alia posa sa tête au creux de sa pomme de main. Elle balaya l'assemblée d'élèves des yeux tout en poussant un long soupire.

-J'ai un problème. Et j'ai beau le tourner et retourner des millions de fois dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas a y trouver de solution...

-En avez-vous parlé au directeur ?

-... je ne pense pas qu'il puisse m'aider d'un quelconque moyen...

-Essayez quand même. Il est toujours plus simple de résoudre un problème lorsqu'on est plusieurs a y réfléchir.

-Malheureusement pour moi, les seules personnes capable de m'aider ne se trouvent pas dans ce château...

-Il y a des hiboux pour ça.

-Ni même dans cette Espace-Temps. Murmura Alia pour elle-même.

La dame grise la regarda un instant avant de soupirer a son tour.

-Vos pensé sont encore plus sombre qu'une discussion avec les fantômes poètes dépressifs ! Si vous permettez, je vais m'amuser avec ses dernier !

Cette réplique sanglant eu pour effet de faire apparaitre un petit sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme qui se leva a son tour pour quitter la grande salle.

En passant devant une porte de salle ouverte, elle entendit deux voix identique s'en échapper. Curieuse, elle s'approcha de la porte de bois et commença a espionner.

 _ **Ah ben bravo ! C'est du propre d'espionner les honnêtes gens !**_

 _Oh ça va ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui dit que ces gens sont honnêtes ? Personne ne devrait être dans cette salle a cette heure !_

 _ **C'est une raison pour jouer aux fouineuses ?! Je te rappel que c'est en écoutant aux portes que le vieux monsieur au début du film quatre est mort !**_

 _On dirait la voix des jumeaux Weasley..._

 _ **Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?! Rapproche-toi ! On entend rien !**_

-... et s'il s'en rend compte, on fait quoi ?

-Il ne s'en rendra jamais compte t'inquiète ! Le tout, c'est de savoir quand y aller...

-On aurait du demander la carte à Harry.

-Il aurait pu poser des questions.

-Ça va, c'est Harry, pas Percy.

-Ouais mais...

Une planche sous les pieds d'Alia grinça ce qui ramena le silence dans la pièce. Ainsi découverte, Alia tenta le tout pour le tout en poussant ladite porte, révélant ainsi sa présence.

-Tiens ! Fit-elle. Fred et George Weasley !

-Miss Aka ?! Firent-ils en cœur. Comment allez vous ?

-Bien, bien merci... et vous ?

-On ne peut mieux ! S'écria George tandis que Fred essaya de dissimulé le plus discrètement possible le parchemin sur lequel ils étaient penché quelques secondes au paravant.

Les yeux d'Alia s'étrécirent. Elle leur offrit sont plus beau sourire avant de demander avec innocence.

-Dites-moi messieurs. Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de cacher dans votre dos ?

Les jumeaux pâlirent dangereusement avant de répondre un "rien" bien trop précipité pour être sincère.

Le sourire d'Alia se fit encore plus grand, presque carnassier et les deux ados roux se firent la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait à un chat venant de trouver un jouet intéressant.

-Donnez-moi ça voulez vous.

La voix était sans appel. Fred regarda son frère avant de tendre le parchemin à la surveillante. Puis ils attendirent en silence alors que les yeux brun parcourait les feuilles.

-Mmm...

Alia parcourus la page où se trouvait une liste de bonbons et autre objets avec de petits dessins explicatifs. Au dos, était détaillé tout un plan de "récupération" dans le bureau de Rusard. Le but de cette "mission récupération" étant de tout évidence des produits confisqué de plusieurs élèves, et pas seulement les jumeaux.

-Voilà qui est très compromettant. Fit Alia en leur jetant un coup d'oeil. S'infiltrer dans le bureau de notre cher concierge et y voler des objets tous plus interdits les uns que les autres... Voilà qui risque de faire perdre pas mal de points a votre Maison. Vous risquez même le renvoi.

-Nous... commença Fred en cherchant une excuse.

Alia leva la main devant lui pour le faire taire.

-Si vous voulez vraiment avoir une chance de créer votre boutique de farces et attrapes vous avez intérêt à ne pas laisser trainer ce genre de choses compromettantes.

-Comment vous savez...

Alia secoua le parchemin sous leur nez en souriant toujours autant mais de façon plus tendre cette fois.

-J'ai mes sources. Leur dit-elle en leur rendant le parchemin. Pendant qu'on y est, ce soir, un peu après une heure, Rusard sortira de son bureau pour se rendre dans les cachots. Il devrait y rester une bonne heure. Le moment idéal pour... une petite escapade nocturne...

Si les yeux des jumeaux avaient pu sortir de leurs orbites pour exprimer toute leur surprise, ils seraient surement au japon a l'heure qu'il est !

 _Et ils seraient encore plus choqué par tout le "WTF" de ce pays._

-Mais... comment... pourquoi ?...

-Disons juste que... je suis une fan de votre future boutique ! Glissât-elle avec un clin d'œil. Plus sérieusement, faites un peut attention quant vous manigancez comme ça ! Imaginez si ça avait été Rusard derrière la porte !

Et Alia ressorti de la salle sans un mot de plus. Cette petite distraction lui avait permis de se changer les idées. Mais pas de les mettre en ordre... non... pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une chose a faire. La surveillante de Poudlard laissa ses pas la guider a travers les couloirs. Pianotant sur son téléphone pour y installer une alarme.

 _Faudrait pas rater mon rendez-vous de ce soir !_

La jeune femme monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au septième étage où elle bifurqua vers la droite, téléguidé comme Un automate.

-Salut vous ! Dit-elle en français.

La voix clair se répercuta dans la salle vide. Les lumières s'allumèrent une à une pour révéler le seul objet présent. Vous l'aurez deviné, le miroir du Rised.

-J'vous ai manqué ? Ah ! Est-ce que je pourrait avoir une chaise ?

Comme réponse, une chaise apparu au centre de la salle et la jeune femme s'y assis à l'envers. Là, elle commença à parler. De tout, de rien. De ce qu'elle avait fait dans la journée, de ses angoisses, de Severus qui continuait a lui faire la tête, de Dumbledore qui lui mettait la pression quant aux épreuves et à son rôle au château. De ses parents, de ses amies qui lui manquaient, de la France.

Alexandra l'écoutait sans rien dire. L'image de la meilleure amie d'Alia était tel que dans ses souvenirs : petite, brune avec de longs cheveux brun et des yeux pétillants ! Une pile électrique, Un concentré d'énergie qui sautille partout dès qu'on évoque ses mangas préféré !... autrement dit, n'importe quel mangas !

Alia avait pris l'habitude de venir dans la salle sur demande lorsqu'elle avait le mal du pays. Elle y parlait parfois a son père, parfois a sa grand-mère. Aujourd'hui c'était a Alex. Avant elles pouvaient parler des heures ! Débattant de sujets divers et variés, extrapolation des théories farfelues sur la suite de D Gray Man, fangirlant sur Karma et Nagisa, se disputant pour savoir qui, de Mukuro ou Hibari, était le meilleurs ! Mais maintenant... Alia devait se contenter du sourire muet de son ancienne amie.

* * *

Alia sauta par dessus la rambarde pour atterrir sur la plateforme d'en face. Le tableau près duquel elle posa sa main pour conserver son équilibre siffla de colère et lui hurla dessus alors qu'elle repartait, réveillant ses voisins.

-Espèce de danger publique ! Assassin !

 _Merde merde merde..._

 _ **A quoi ça sert que tu mette une alarme si tu es quand même en retard ?**_

 _Toi, ta gueule !_

Alia entendit alors un bruit ignoble dans l'un des couloirs. Comme plusieurs millions de cris suraigüe en continue. Redoublant de vitesse et ignorant volontairement le passage secret qui lui aurait fait gagner quelques étages en dix secondes, elle s'activa pour arriver dans le couloirs bruyants par l'autre côté.

-PEEVES !

Impossible de s'y tromper : c'était le cri de guerre de Rusard. Alia grimaça en allant encore plus vite si c'était seulement possible ! En se rapprochant elle entendit le vieux concierge s'égosiller contre le fantôme, pour UNE FOIS innocent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce vacarme ? Tu veux réveiller tout le château ? Cette fois je vais te coincer Peeves... je vais te coincer !... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Un silence. Alia tourna au couloir en question lorsque le bruit s'arrêta.

 _Merci pour mes tympans..._

-PEEVES ! Tu as volé un champion ! Cette fois tu est cuit sale esprit de mes deux ! Dumbledore va te renvoyer et...

-Rusard ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Sev ! S'écria Alia en arrivant a leur niveau.

Le professeur de potion, vêtu d'une longue chemise de nuit grise, regardait le concierge. Ce dernier avait écarté une tapisserie pour laisser apercevoir le passage secret qu'Alia avait évité de prendre plus tôt. Il tenait dans ses mains l'œuf d'or d'Harry et la jeune femme devinait qu'au milieu de l'escalier, bien caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité et la jambe bloqué dans une marche piégée, se trouvait le survivant insomniaque.

-C'est Peeves Professeur. Dit Rusard pour repondre au noiraud. Il a jeté cet œuf dans l'escalier !

Severus monta les quelques marches qui le séparait du vieil homme après avoir jeté un coup d'œil a sa collègue.

-Peeves ? Demanda Rogue. Peeves n'aurait certainement pas pu s'introduire dans mon bureau...

-On s'est introduit dans ton bureau ?

Alia venait de les rejoindre et posa sa question de la façon la plus innocente du monde, tout en lançant de léger regard dans l'escalier. Cherchant, en vains, de repérer Potter.

-J'ai entendu des coup et des cris... lui répondit-il en fuyant son regard.

-Oui Professeur, c'était Peeves qui a jeter l'œuf dans l'escalier.

-Je suis venu voir et en passant devant mon bureau, j'ai vu que les torches étaient allumés et que la porte de mon armoire était entrouverte ! Quelqu'un l'a fouillée !

-Mais Peeves n'aurait pas pu...

-Je sais bien Rusard !

 _Le vrai voleur #L'ImposteurFolŒil a dû paniquer en entendant l'œuf et partir sans demander son reste... quel amateur !_

-Je veux que vous m'aidiez a chercher ce rôdeur Rusard.

-Je... oui professeur maaaiiiiis...

Vu la tête de Rusard, il préférait trouver Peeves et le trainer devant Dumbledore plutôt que de partir à la chasse au "rôdeur".

 _Ça fait très The Walking Dead ce mot... ou Aragorn !_

-Peeves doit déjà être loin Rusard. Moi je monte me coucher. Bonne chance à vous.

Clac ! Clac ! Clac !

 _Le voilà !_

Alia se plaça au milieu de l'escalier, faisant rempart de son corps entre Harry (surement allongée deux marche derrière elle) et Maugrey qui venait d'arriver.

L'escalier étant plutôt étroit, elle priait pour que le faux ex-auror ne se rende pas compte de la présence du survivant.

-Alors, on fait une petite promenade nocturne ? Grogna l'homme défiguré.

-Le professeur Rogue, Miss Alia et moi avons entendu du bruit professeur, dit aussitôt Rusard. C'était Peeve qui jetais des objets, comme d'habitude. Là-dessus, le professeur Rogue s'est aperçu que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son bur...

-C'est bon Rusard ! L'interrompit Severus d'une voix sifflante.

 _Visiblement, mon petit Sev non plus n'est pas très fan de l'imposteur Maugrey..._

-Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu Rogue ? Quelques s'est introduit dans votre bureau ?

-Aucune importance.

-Au contraire ! Qui donc chercherais à s'introduire dans votre bureau ?

-Un élève surement ! Cela s'est déjà produit !

Alia se rappela alors Harry, Ron et Hermione, dans les toilettes des filles, a fabriquer du Polinectard.

-Et vous pensez que c'est un voleur d'ingrédients ? Vous ne cachez rien d'autre... dans votre bureau ?

Alia vit le teint de Rogue virer a l'écarlate tant la réplique du borgne l'avait mis en colère.

-Vous savez très bien que je n'ai rien à cacher Maugrey ! Vous avez vous-même fouillé mon bureau !

-C'est le privilège des Aurors, Rogue. Dumbledore m'a demandé d'ouvrir l'œil...

 _ **Mais lequel...**_

 _Chut !_

-Il se trouve que Dumbledore me fait confiance. Dit Rogue, les dents serrées. Je refuse de croire qu'il vous ai demandé de fouiller mon bureau !

-Bien sûr, Dumbledore vous fait confiance... c'est un homme confiant. Il croit qu'on peut donner une deuxième chance à tout le monde. Mais moi, je dit qu'il y a des tâches qui ne s'effacent pas... Et qui ne s'effaceront jamais. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire n'est-ce pas, Professeur Rogue.

L'image de Rogue tenant Lily dans ses bras s'imposa dans l'esprit d'Alia.

 _Espèce d'enflure..._

Maugrey éclatât de rire en voyant l'effet que sa tirade avait eu sur le noiraud.

-Comment osez-vous !? S'écria Alia en s'avançant d'un pas. Vous pensez être tout blanc pour insinuer ce genre de choses comme ça ?! Qui êtes-vous pour juger du passé des autres ? Dieu ? Sa mère ? Nan ? Alors faites moi plaisir Maugrey, et aller jouer au chasseur de mages noirs ailleurs.

La jeune femme crachat ses derniers mots comme des couleuvres empoisonnés, choquant les trois hommes présents.

Le silence se fit, si bien qu'on aurait pu entendre les toiles d'araignées du couloir grincer. Alia se redressa soudainement, profitant de la hauteur des marche pour surplomber ses "camarades".

-Maintenant, pour en revenir au problème initial. Je pense que si un élève a en effet fouiller ton bureau Sev, il doit déjà être loin a l'heure qu'il est. De même pour Peeves Rusard. Le mieux est que vous alliez directement voir Dumbledore avec L'œuf.

-Pas faux... siffla le concierge en se baissant vers Miss Teigne. Aller viens ma jolie, allons voir le directeur pour qu'il fasse renvoyer ce démon.

Ils descendirent les escaliers en passant devant Maugrey qui décida de les suivre après avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Severus aussi commença à descendre les marches lorsque la voix de son amie le retiens.

-Sev ?

Il se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux. Alia souri, il ne fuyait plus son regard, la bouderie était passée.

-Ne l'écoute pas d'accord ? Si quelqu'un mérite sa seconde chance, c'est bien toi.

Le potionniste resta silencieux une minute avant de demander.

-Comment ?...

Il secoua la tête.

-Non, oublie. Bonne nuit Alia.

-Bonne nuit Sev.

Et le noiraud disparu en bas de l'escalier en laissant retomber la tapisserie qui recouvrit le passage secret.

Alia soupira, s'accordant un frisson maintenant que Maugrey était parti. Ce type faisait vraiment flipper... encore plus quand on connaissait sa véritable identité !

Consciente du dernier problème à résoudre. Elle se retourna vers le haut de l'escalier et commença à monter. Quelques marches plus haut, elle tomba sur un vieux parchemin.

Se baissant pour ramasser ce qu'elle savait être la Carte du Maraudeur, elle entendit un bruit de tissus juste à côté. Stoppant sa main qui tenait la carte, elle commença à scruter l'escalier à la recherche de l'invisible.

 _ **Idiote...**_

 _J'ai dit la ferme !_

 ** _Tu pense vraiment arriver a voir sous la cape de la mort ?_**

 _Je... t'emmerde._

Alia se servi de sa main libre pour chercher à tâtons. Ses doigts entrèrent bientôt en contact avec le fins tissus de la relique.

Elle sourit et tira dessus.

-Tiens ! Salut Potter !

Un Harry désemparé la regardait avec des yeux de chiens battus.

-B-bonsoir...

-Alors c'était toi tout ce bazar.

-Je... heu... je...

-Allez, viens là. Tu ne va pas rester coincé ici toute la nuit !

Alia aida Harry à sortir du trou de la marche piégée et à le remettre debout.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisait coincé ici ? Demanda-elle innocemment.

 _ **Waw ! Y manquerais plus que des petites ailes et une auréole !**_

 _... Dit-moi, si je te dit de la fermer tu t'en foutra ?_

 _ **Hé ! C'est pas moi qui me parle a moi-même !**_

-Je... repris le survivant. Je cherchait à résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf...

-As-tu réussi ?

-Heu... oui... elle aura lieu sous le lac...

-Le lac ? Mais comment vas-tu respirer sous l'eau ?

-Je... j'y travail...

-Je vois... Il n'empêche, se balader dans les couloirs n'est pas vraiment recommandé...

Harry le sentait, après avoir risqué vingt-cinq milles arrêts cardiaques entre le moment où il avait fait tomber l'œuf et celui ou la surveillante avait retiré sa cape, il allait maintenant être collé... ou pire... il s'attendait à recevoir sa sentence lorsque Miss Aka repris la parole, mais fu complètement surpris par ce qu'elle dit.

-Tu ferais mieux de retourner vite fait dans ton dortoir avant que Rusard ne revienne. Et attention à cette marche cette fois.

-Qu...

-Oui ?

-P-pourquoi vous m'aidez ?! J'ai enfreint le règlement !

Alia le regarda comme s'il était un parfait idiot.

-Rappeler à quelqu'un qui vous viens en aide, une raison de ne pas vous aider n'est pas la meilleure façon de se faire aider.

 _ **Qu'il est con.**_

 _Entièrement d'accord._

 _ **Et c'est lui qui va sauver le monde ?**_

 _Arrête, tu va me déprimer !_

Harry la regarda sans comprendre lorsqu'une petite lumière s'alluma dans son esprit et qu'il fini par remercier la surveillante et lui promettre qu'il ne recommencerai plus.

Alia sourit et allait remonter l'escalier pour retourner dans sa chambre quand le jeune Griffondor l'interpella.

-Heu... Miss Aka ?

-Oui ?

-Ce... ce parchemin...

-Ah ? C'est à toi ?

Alia leva la carte devant ses yeux. Honnêtement, elle aurait bien aimé la garder plutôt que de la rendre à Potter... surtout qu'elle était ouverte et lisible !

-Ça alors ! C'est incroyable ! C'est une carte du château ?! Fit-elle mine de s'extasier.

-Heu... oui... elle est très utile.

Alia eu alors une idée.

 _Et si..._

 _ **Pourquoi pas, l'autre moche de Maugrey l'a bien fait lui.**_

 _Si je dit les mêmes mots que ce qu'il était sensé dire, ça passera ?_

 _ **Essaye, de tout façon t'a rien à perdre.**_

-Dit Potter... maintenant, je vais te poser une question.

Elle senti Harry se tendre en redoutant ladite question, persuadé qu'elle allait lui demander comment il s'était procuré le parchemin.

-Est-ce que je peux te l'emprunter ?

-Oh ! S'exclama le survivant.

Il regarda la surveillante dont les yeux brillait de milles petites étoiles. Sérieux, comment voulez-vous dire non à ce genre de regard ?! Même Severus Rogue n'y arrive pas... Sans compter qu'Harry devait une faveur à cette femme pour ne pas le dénoncer ni même le punir.

-Oui, c'est d'accord.

-YES !

Harry regarda son aîné brandir le bras en l'air dans un geste de victoire assez ridicule. Elle le remercia puis le raccompagna jusqu'à sa salle commune où elle l'abandonna devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Harry retourna se coucher, sachant qu'il aurait plein de choses à raconter à ses amis demain.

Quand à Alia, elle retourna dans sa chambre et étala la carte sur son bureau où elle en admira chaque morceaux !

 _ **Dire que c'est ce con de James qui l'a faite...**_

 _Va falloir l'étudier dans tout les coins ! Si j'arrivais à en faire une copie... Aller ! Au boulot !_

 _ **Encore une nuit blanche en perspective...**_

* * *

 _ **Et voilaaaaa ! Un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! Pour info (et parce que je veux vous narguer) sachez que je suis en ce moment même dans l'avion direction le Kenya ! Et oui : pendant que vous vous gelez en France, moi je vais courser des éléphants avec mon appareil photo ! Pour ce qui est des prochains chapitre, c'est très simple : soit le voyage me permet de faire le plein d'inspiration et de me détendre pour vous pondre deux ou trois chapitres pour le nouvel an, soit je me fait manger par un lion et l'histoire d'Alia connaîtra une chute tragique et précipité...**_

 ** _Bref ! Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes, une bonne santé, plein de fics et du Fangirlage a foison ! Bye !_**

 ** _PS : alors que je corrigeais mes fautes (à la va-vite, je l'avoue...) j'ai reçu une autre Review de Gouigouimoreau ! XD voilà la suite Monsieur Impatient ! :3_**


	19. Chap 18 : La vengeance de la Pouf !

**_BONNE ANNÉE ! Bon, ok, je suis un peu en avance mais vous n'allez pas vous plaindre d'avoir un dernier petit chapitre avant 2017 ! Je sacrifie mon réveillon pour vous !... ou pas XD en attendant je vous laisse tout de suite avec les réponses aux Review puis la suite de cette fic :3 Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Alaudi Kyoya-chan :** Et oui, que veux tu... Alia en possession de la carte... mais que va-t-elle bien pouvoir en faire ? XD Et oui ma chère Alex, tu peut te reconnaître dans ce miroir ! Réjoui-toi, Alia pense à toi XD Ton Neuville chéri est dans ce chapitre comme demandé :3

 **Misterluna :** FFXV EST GÉNIAL ! C'est qui ton préféré ? Moi c'est Prompto ! Ah, mon petit Prompto ~ Heu... bref je m'égare ^^' Sache que si Alia n'a pas kidnapper Harry dans sa chambre... pardon, son BUREAU ! Elle n'en a pas fait autant pour notre petit Drago :3 Bref ! J'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture ~

 **Regina lily Swan :** Toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise :3 Tu commente toujours mes chapitre ça me fait super plaisir !

 **Saodesmangas :** Je t'avoue que ta Review m'a fait me poser des questions... ainsi ne t'étonne pas si je réponds à certaines de tes "interrogations" dans ce chapitre ^^

 **Daemonloveschocolate :** Je suis toujours en vie pour le moment ! On ne pourra pas en dire autant que ce pauvre Impala... la carcasse était magnifique ! ... c'est normale que je trouve un cadavre de Bambi classe ?!

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 18 : La vengeance de la Pouf ! Ou comment se taper une bonne barre de rire avant de partir à la chasse aux Scarabées.**

Une heure... UNE HEURE ! C'était le temps qu'avaient passé tout les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard, Baubaton et Dumstrang au bord du lac noir dans le frooooiiiiiiiiiiiid !

Alia allait devenir folle si elle restait dans ce pays gelé. Nan mais avec toute la magie qu'il existe, pourquoi personne n'avait inventer de sortilèges chauffant ?!

Lorsque l'épreuve c'était achevé, Alia n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se faire couler un bon bain chaud !

Mais s'était sans compter sur Severus qui observait Harry comme s'il avait commis un crime !

-Sev ? Un problème ?

-C'est Potter... soufflât-il. Ça ne peut être que lui...

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Il à utilisé de la Branchifflore...

 _Aïe..._

Alia pouvait suivre le cours des pensées du potionniste comme si elle était dans sa tête. Il venait de faire le rapprochement entre les prouesses du survivant et les récentes disparitions d'ingrédients dans son bureau.

-C'est ma faute... répondit la jeune femme dans un soupire.

Le noiraud se tourna vers elle comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

-J'ai croisé Potter tôt ce matin et il n'avait pas encore trouver de moyen de respirer sous l'eau pour l'épreuve. Alors je lui ai donner la Branchifflore dont je devait me servir pour notre cours de potion de ce soir...

C'était à moitié vrai. En fait Alia avait trouvé le jeune Potter endormi à la bibliothèque, et lui avait glissé la plante aussi qu'un message sur comment s'en servir dans la poche de sa robe. Ainsi, Dobby n'avait pas à voler pour venir en aide au survivant.

-... tu sais que les professeurs n'ont pas le droit d'aider les champions ? Demanda le professeur d'un air sombre.

-Techniquement, je ne suis pas son prof. Et puis tu ne va pas m'en vouloir d'essayer de maintenir un élève en vie !

-Quand il s'agit de Potter, si.

Alia le regarda pousser la porte de son bureau et s'installer a sa place en silence. Elle le suivi et s'assis sur le meuble de chêne, l'empêchant de lire ses copies tranquillement.

-Alia ! J'ai des chaises pour ça !

Mais la jeune femme se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux tout en ignorant ses remarques. Le potionniste avala de travers, pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce regard pesant.

-Je sais que tu n'en pense pas un mot.

-De quoi ?

-Potter. Je sais que tu l'apprécie.

Le sorcier laissa échapper un rire sarcastique.

-Vraiment ? Ce gamin est aussi idiot et impossible que l'était son père !

-Et aussi courageux et généreux que l'était sa mère.

Rogue se figea. Alia se demanda si elle n'étais pas aller trop loin cette fois-ci.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que tu cherche à dire ?

La jeune femme décela une lueur de panique dans les yeux noir. De panique, mais aussi de douleur. Et cette douleur était si forte qu'elle crue même pouvoir la ressentir.

-Sev, je...

-Non. Tait-toi. Tu ne sais rien de moi.

-Je...

-Ça suffit. Va t'en, j'ai du travail !

Alia le regarda une dernière fois mais Rogue fuyait son regard et s'était déconcentré sur ses notes. Poussant un soupire a fendre l'âme, elle ressorti sans un mot.

Pourquoi les choses devaient toujours mal se passer ? Tout savoir d'un monde ne suffisait-il pas pour vivre heureux ?

Alia se senti si déprimé (et aussi un peu en colère) qu'elle décida de retourner s'enfermer dans la salle sur demande !

Alors qu'elle montait les marches des escalier vivants d'un pas rageur, elle percuta quelqu'un qui faillit bien passer par dessus bord !

Le jeune garçon poussa un cri suraigüe et se rattrapa in-extrémis à la main tendue de la surveillante qui le ramena sur ses pieds.

-Neuville ! Ça va tu n'a rien ? Pardon je ne regardais pas où j'allais !

-Miss Aka... ça... ça va... plus de peur que de mal...

Le jeune garçon souffla pour se calmer tout en s'écartant du vide.

-... Vraiment désolé... s'excusa une nouvelle fois Alia.

-Ce n'est rien... c'est l'article qui vous met dans cet état ?

-L'article ? Quel article ?

-L'article... de Rita Skeeter... Dans la Gazette du Sorcier d'aujourd'hui.

Alia regarda Neuville avec de grand yeux avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

-Tu a un journal ?

-Heu, non. Mais Dean en avait un. Il était dans la grande salle quand je suis par...

Le pauvre Neuville n'eu même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la surveillante se dirigeait déjà vers ladite salle.

* * *

Seamus et Dean étaient tranquillement assis à leur table, se réservant du pudding tout en discutant de l'épreuve du matin quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent.

Alia jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la salle presque vide avant de se diriger vers les deux Griffondor, Neuville sur ses talons.

-Seamus, Dean je peux vous emprunter votre journal ?

Les deux adolescents s'échangèrent un regard puis lui tendirent leur bien. Plusieurs élèves ayant déjà lu l'article se tournèrent vers la surveillante pour voir sa réaction. Ils ne furent pas déçu.

 _Scandale à Poudlard_

 _L'école de sorcelleries Poudlard est considérée pour beaucoup comme la meilleure école de Sorcellerie au monde. Cette excellence qui en faisait sa fierté ne semble pourtant plus ce qu'elle était. Après avoir découvert que le corps enseignant était composé d'un Demi-Géant et d'un Loup-Garou l'année précédente (qui heureusement, à été renvoyé !) Poudlard compte désormais parmi ses rangs, une Cracmole à l'identité plus que douteuse._

 _Originaire de France, la surveillante Alia Aka, 21 ans selon nos sources, viendrait d'un famille de Cracmole Marseillais et aurait été engagé à Poudlard pour des raisons encore obscures._

 _Après enquête de notre part, il a été prouvé qu'aucune famille Cracmole du nom de "Aka" ne résiderait en France. Ce mensonge honteux ne peut être que le fruit d'une dangereuse manipulatrice, voir peut être même d'une extrêmiste désireuse de se venger du monde sorcier._

 _Il a en effet été prouvé que la dénommée Alia Aka (si c'est réellement son nom, et non une invention de son cerveau malade) peut être violente. Ayant agressée physiquement la brillante reporter Rita Skeeter et son équipe sans aucun motif valable !_

 _"Elle est complètement folle !" Affirme une élève de Serpentard. "Je l'ai vu réciter des paroles étrange dans une langue qui ne ressemble ni à l'anglais et encore moins au français." Confirme Pansy Parkinson. "Moi, elle me fait peur..."_

 _Ainsi parlent les élèves assez courageux pour dénoncer ses activités louches ! On nous affirme aussi qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps avec certains élèves non recommandable tel qu'Hermione Granger qui auraient usé d'un filtre d'amour pour séduire l'attrapeur Bulgare Victor Krum. Voir page 3._

 _Ses deux dangereuse manipulatrices se retrouvent souvent pour manigancer de sombre dessins en utilisant possiblement les elfes de maisons comme une arme. Leur but reste encore flou mais notre équipe de recherche suppose une organisation criminelle._

 _Avec toutes ses informations, plusieurs choses restent inexpliquées. Qui est réellement cette femme démoniaque ? Comment le Professeur Dumbledore a t'il pu engager une femme sans être sur de son identité ? Le directeur serait-il impliqué dans des affaires louches ? Et enfin, nos enfants sont-ils en danger entre les murs de Poudlard ?_

 _Signé Rita Skeeter._

Neuville commençait vraiment a s'inquiéter. Il n'avait pas lâché la jeune femme brune des yeux a partir du moment où elle s'était emparé du journal et l'avait vu retenir des hoquets de colères à plusieurs reprise. Le silence s'était fait dans la grande salle pendant qu'Alia lisait.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin de l'article, elle ne pu empêcher un hoquet plus fort que les autres. Puis un autre. Et alors qu'elle portait une main a sa bouche, un rire dément s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-AH AH AH AH AH !

Elle se plia en deux sous la force de son rire et Neuville dû la rattraper de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol.

-"Dangereuse"... "Extrémiste"... fut les seuls mots que le jeune garçon compris entre deux fous rire.

Sans s'en apercevoir, Neuville se laissa gagner par un sourire. Sourire qui redoubla en voyant les têtes catastrophiez de Seamus et Dean !

-Miss Aka... dit il en essayant de ne pas rire a son tour. Vous allez bien ?

Alia releva la tête vers lui et il vit plusieurs larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle pleurait de rire !

-Je suis une Dangereuse Manipulatrice Démoniaque ! Cria-elle avant de repartir dans un autre fou-rire !

Cette fois-ci, Neuville ne tiens plus ! Lui qui avait été extrêmement choqué par cet article et profondément en colère contre la reporter, la réaction de la surveillante lui donnait maintenant l'envie de rire de toutes ses conneries écrites.

En voyant la surveillante et leur ami rire a s'en tenir le ventre, Seamus et Dean ne purent que rejoindre l'hilarité générale. Bientôt, la salle fut baigné de rires et de regards choqué ! Quelques élèves préférèrent quitter les lieux avant d'être "contaminé" par leur folie tandis que d'autre se laissèrent eux aussi gagné par le rire.

* * *

Lorsqu'Alia regagna sa chambre cet après-midi pour y récupérer quelques affaires, elle trouva un élève devant sa porte, sagement dissimulé derrière l'une des statue du couloir.

-Drago ! Comment tu va aujourd'hui ?

-Salut Alia. Repondit le blondinet en lui faisant un signe de la tête. On rentre ?

-Si tu veux mais tu n'a pas cours ? Moi j'ai du travail mais je peux te laisser mon ordi si tu veux, à condition que tu ne fouille pas dans mes culottes !

Le blondinet piqua un fard et rentra à la suite de la surveillante en marmonnant qu'il n'était pas du genre à fouiller dans les culottes des filles.

-En fait, je voulais te parler. À propos de l'article de Rita Skeeter.

Alia souris au souvenir de son fou-rire d'il y a quelques heures.

-Je me doutes que ce ramassis de connerie n'a aucun fondement, même si je suis surement le mieux placé pour savoir à quel point tu peut être folle... Surtout avec une souris dans la main...

-Et encore ! Tu ne m'a pas vu avec une manette de play !

-... Je préfère pas... bref, ce n'est pas pour parler de ta folie que je suis là. Je voudrais savoir... "Alia Aka", ce n'est pas ton vrai nom c'est ça ?

-Tu as fait des recherches sur moi Drago ? Plaisanta la surveillante.

-Je dis juste qu'aucune famille sorcière ne porte le nom de Aka... qui fait d'ailleurs plus japonais que français...

-J'y crois pas ! T'a vraiment fait des recherches !

Alia faisait mine de s'indigner mais en réalité cela l'amusait de savoir qu'elle intriquais son petit Drago. Après tout, elle savait que les questions arriveraient tôt ou tard... elle était juste un peut étonné que ce soit Drago qui les posent en premier et pas Severus ! C'était les jumeaux Weasley qui avaient été les premier à la questionner avant même la publication de l'article.

-Alors... quel est ton vrai nom ?

-Mon nom est Bond... James Bond.

-Hein ?!

 _ **Le pauvre ! Il connais pas la référence ?! IL À RATÉ SA VIE !**_

 _Pourtant les premiers 007 datent d'avant 1994..._

 _ **1954 le premier pour être exact. Mais je te rappel que l'on parle d'un "anti-moldu" ! Sa culture cinématographique doit être plus que médiocre...**_

Alia soupira face à l'incompréhension du blond.

-Fred et George avaient compris eux...

-Qu... Ne me compare pas à ces salle Weasley de...

La surveillante s'approcha de son disciple geek et lui donna une petite pichenette sur le front a la Itachi.

-Surveille ton langage en présence de ton Professeur.

-T'es pas plus ma prof que tu t'appel Alia !

-Quel mauvais caractère ! Qui t'a appris à répondre comme ça ?!

-Une folle dangereuse.

-Ah ah !

Drago souria pendant que la surveillante récupérait ses affaires et s'approchait de la porte.

-Du coup, tu veux rester geeker ? Demanda-elle déjà à moitié dehors.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas. Je ne reprend que dans deux heures.

Elle lui jeta les clés.

-N'oublie pas de fermer en partant et laisse les clés à l'endroit habituel. Et ne soit pas en retard en cours ! Cria-elle en fermant la porte.

Alors qu'elle avait déjà parcourus la moitié du couloir, elle entendit sa porte se réouvrir et Drago l'appeler.

-Tu n'a pas répondu à mes questions !

-Infos classées : Top secret !

* * *

 ** _Hey, hey ! Vous avez vu cette relation entre Drago et Alia ? Notre surveillante adoré aura dû bataillé ferme pour briser la carapace du blondinet ! Ça ne lui fait pas de mal de se lâcher et d'agir sans penser au regard des autres de temps en temps ^^ À l'inverse de la relation d'Alia avec Severus qui se compose de disputes, réconciliation, redispute etc. a chaque fois... Faut dire que le noiraud à un passé bien chargé Et qu'il est encore plus dur pour lui de s'en défaire ^^' peut être Alia y arrivera-t-elle un jour ! ... ou pas !_**

 ** _En attendant n'oubliez pas de me laisser des Reviews, des Reviews et encore des Reviews ! Je suis en maaanque ! C'est ma nouvelle drogue !_**


	20. Chap 19 : Petite bête poilue !

_**Hellow mes PotterHearts ! J'ai décidé de vous appeler comme ça maintenant ^^ j'espère que ça ne vous embête pas ! Saviez-vous que le terme "exacte" pour les fans de l'univers d'Harry Potter était PotterHead ? Je n'ai jamais aimé ce terme... pour moi, Harry Potter est plus dans mon cœur que dans ma tête ! M'enfin... Sinon, voilà votre suite ^^ qui, accessoirement, était déjà écrit depuis trois jours ! Mais je n'ai eu le temps de le poster qu'aujourd'hui ^^' sorry !**_

* * *

 **Deamonloveschocolate :** Que veux-tu... La relation Alia Severus semble se constituer uniquement de Haut et de Bas en ce moment... Snif...

 **Regina lily Swan :** Merci pour tes vœux ! Drago est génial, Neuville est mon chouchou et Rita mourra dans d'atroces souffrances ! Mouhahahaha !

 **Neko Gina :** Un jour ce côté geek posera problème au petit blond... Mais en attendant il a des dragons à buter !

 **MisterLuna :** En même temps, Severus est un personnage super chiant et renfermé ! Plus têtu tu meurt !... Au fait : PROMPTO EST GÉNIAL ! Et tout le monde ignore Ignis... Le pauvre ! C'est lui qui fait a bouffer XD

 **louny9895 :** Bonne année et merci pour ta première Review :3 Oui Harry est un peu con mais Alia va essayer de le faire un peu plus évoluer (pareil pour Ron parce que là, c'est juste pas possible ^^')

 **gouigouimoreau :** C'est trop chou comme message et ça me fait super plaisir que tu trouve cette fic de qualité ^^ Merci !

 **SelenaBones :** MERCIIIIIII ! Trop contente qu'elle te plaise ! Je fait de mon mieux avec celle-là ^^ Et pour répondre à ta Review du chap 12 : Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'il y ai du Alia x Severus... Mais ça va pas être de la tarte pour briser la carapace, que dis-je... le BLINDAGE de Sev' ! Peut-être un jour... On est pas pressé !

 **Soadesmangas :** J'aime les longue Review :3 Alors... Oui, beaucoup d'élèves et parents commencent a se poser des questions sur Alia, mais avoir le soutiens de Dumbledore aide beaucoup même si cela ne fait pas tout ! **Et je doit t'avouer que j'ai en tête plusieurs "fins" qui dépendront grandement de ma motivation à finir cette fic XD Si je suis motivé : Fin heureuse ! Si je ne suis plus motivé : Alia retourne subitement dans son monde sans rien comprendre et c'est fini. Voilà XD alors... Envoyez moi des Review si vous voulez que je garde ma motivation ! *Sourire démoniaque accro aux Review*** Sinon pour répondre à ton autre question, même si Alia sais qu'il y a 99% de chance que tout se passe comme dans les livres, il est toujours possible que quelque chose (genre elle) interfère accidentellement et face tout foirer ! Alors on peut dire qu'elle est en constant état de stress et de réflexion sur la conduite à appliquer... Ce qui lui a légèrement fait péter un câble XD

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 19 : Petite bête poilue et premier sauvetage !**

Alia avançais dans un des couloirs du château. C'était le matin, les élèves venaient de rentrer en cours. Poudlard était vraiment différent quand personne ne courait dans les couloirs, ne parlait ou ne révisait dans un coin.

Pourtant, la surveillante aperçu une élèves marcher seul dans l'allée d'un pas rapide. Élèves qu'elle cru reconnaître de dos.

-Hermione ?

La jeune fille se retourna en entendant son nom et Alia s'approcha d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? Les cours ont repris... Oh Mon Dieu ! Comment tu t'es fait ça ?!

Les mains de la petite brune étaient rouge et parsemé de millions de gros furoncle jaunes !

-C'est... du pus de Bubobulb...

-Quoi ? Vous manipulez ce genre de choses en potions ?!

-Non, non. C'est sorti d'un lettre que je viens de recevoir.

 _Une lettres... Oh mon Dieu ! Les lettres de menaces qu'Hermione avait reçu après l'article de Rita ? Je les avaient complètement oublié !_

-C'est à cause de l'article de Skeeter ? Demanda la surveillante en réussissant à peine à contrôler la colère dans sa voix.

-Oui... Vous en avez reçu aussi ? Votre article était plus... engagé, que le miens.

-Non. Peut-être... Je n'en suis pas sûr, je n'ouvre jamais mon courrier.

-Même pas ceux de votre famille ?

-Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de ma famille...

-Oh... vous vous êtes disputés ? Pardon ! Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on peut demander à un professeur !

-Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais que je ne me formalise pas de ce genre de choses. Et pour répondre à ta question, disons que ma famille à en quelques sorte oublié mon existence !

Alia rigola de bon cœur a sa situation. Après tout, n'existant pas dans ce monde, tous ses proches l'avaient oublié en quelque sorte... elle préférait en rire.

Hermione du la croire folle de rigoler de quelque chose d'aussi grave puis passa outre, habitué aux excentricité de la surveillante.

-C'est vrai qu'il est très facile de parler avec vous. Vous êtes très abordable, je me demande ce que ça donnerais si l'on vous avaient réellement comme professeur !

-Ne me tente pas ! Poudlard n'y survivrait pas !

Elles continuèrent de papoter jusqu'a l'infirmerie où Alia accompagna la quatrième année. Madame Pomfresh s'occupa des pustules et Hermione rata malheureusement la moitié de son premier cour !

-Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ta classe. Proposa Alia. Comme ça j'expliquerai à ton professeur que ce retard n'était pas ta faute.

-Merci mais ce n'est pas la peine ! J'ai cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Harry et Ron on déjà dû expliquer le problème à Hagrid.

-J'insiste ! Tu vois... La surveillante se pencha en avant pour chuchoter à l'oreille de la petite brune, si je suis avec toi, je peux faire croire à Rusard que je travail et il ne me remontera pas les bretelles !

Hermione rigola puis les deux femmes prirent la direction des jardins du château.

* * *

Harry regardais son Niffleur ressortir de terre avec une demi dizaine d'autres pièces d'or qu'il lâcha dans son seau. Celui de Ron semblait être en tête mais il devait avouer ne pas être très concentré sur le cours...

Hagrid leur avait trouvé de nouvelles créature pour le cours du jour (fini la licorne ennuyeuse !) et leur avaient demandé de les utiliser pour déterrer l'or de farfadet qu'il avait enterré au préalable.

Et même si la classe s'amusait avec ses petits êtres si affectueux, le survivant lui, ne cessait de ressasser...

La surveillante Alia Aka l'inquiétait. Elle semblait gentille et amicale de premier abord, et c'était aussi la seule personne qu'il connaissait capable de tenir tête au professeur Rogue et même de les protéger de lui... et c'était justement ce qui l'inquiétait ! Elle le protégeait ! Déjà ce soir là où elle l'avait trouvé dans les couloirs et n'avait rien dit, se contentant de le raccompagne sans aucune sanction... ou encore le jour de l'épreuve où elle lui avait trouvé de la Branchifflore !

Bien sur, le survivant lui était reconnaissant de son aide... mais il commençait à se poser des questions.

Déjà, pourquoi l'aidait-elle ? Il n'était qu'un élève parmi temps d'autre ! Et partout où il regardait, il avait l'impression que la surveillante se trouvait. Elle s'était rapproché d'Hermione, des Frères de Ron, de Neuville et même de Drago ! Que cherchait-elle a faire ?

Ses questions avaient redoublé après l'article de Rita Skeeter. Même si Hermione lui criait de ne pas donner d'importance à ce torchon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de cogiter !

 _À ce qu'il parait, Miss Aka a été recruté sur ordre direct de Dumbledore... ça devrait me rassurer non ?_

Mais non... là encore, cela amenait un autre mystère. Pourquoi le directeur avait demandé à ce qu'Alia vienne à Poudlard ? Qu'avait-elle de particulier ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée et cela le perturbait... Se rappelant de toutes les fois où la surveillante l'avait regardé comme si elle savait tout, de lui, de sa vie, de son passé et de son futur !

Chassant ses idées grotesque de son esprit, Harry rapporta son Niffleur à Hagrid a la fin du cours. Ron avait gagné une tablette de chocolat et demandait à Hagrid comment obtenir une de ses créatures.

-Malheureusement, ils coûtent assez chère. Et ils sont intenables dans une maison ! Il casseraient tout ! Ce qui risque de déplaire à ta mère... le renseigna le géant.

De loin, Harry aperçu Hermione arriver avec Alia.

 _Qu'est-ce que je disait... je la vois partout !_

-Bonjour Hagrid !

-Hermione ! Comment vont tes mains ?

-Mieux ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

-On a fait un concours ! S'écria Ron. Celui qui rapportait le plus d'or avec les Niffleurs. J'ai gagné !

-Des Niffleurs ? Demanda Alia. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? *****

 _Je me souviens avoir lu quelque chose à leur sujet sur PotterMore mais ça remonte à trop longtemps..._

-C'est une créature fouineuse qui a une prédilection pour tout ce qui brille. Expliqua Hagrid.

Il lui montra le contenue d'une grande caisse de bois où s'amusaient une bonne vingtaine de petits mammifères à la fourrure noire, au bec d'Ornithorynque et aux pattes plates et palmées.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Il sont tellement mignon !

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont en général très affectueux. Dit Hagrid avec fierté comme si on parlait de ses enfants.

Alors qu'elle voulu tendre la main pour en caresser un, Alia entendit un autre couinement. Qui ne semblait pas provenir de la boite en face d'elle. En se penchant, elle aperçu une autre causse plus petite derrière le demi-géant.

-Et là ? Demanda elle en désignant ladite caisse. Qu'est-ce que s'est ?

-Oh... le regard qu'Hagrid lança a la caisse se fit plus triste et lasse. C'est aussi un Niffleur mais... celui-ci est différent...

-Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec les autres ? demanda la surveillante en s'approchant de la petite boite.

-Ils ne veulent pas de lui.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?!

Alia eu sa réponse en regardant dans la boite. Le Niffleur en question était plus petit, surement plus jeune. Il regarda l'humaine avec crainte en se recroquevillant dans un coin.

 _Ah ben ça... c'est pas commun !_

Le Niffleur avait une fourrure noir luisante comme ses comparses... mais seulement du côté gauche de son corps ! L'autre coté était entièrement blanc ! Et ses yeux vairon étaient l'un noir, et l'autre rouge !

-Il souffre d'Albinisme. Expliqua Hagrid. Chose encore plus rare, cette tare n'apparaît que du côté droit de son corps ! Pour cette raison les autres ne veulent pas de lui et il est bien plus sauvage et peureux. J'ai déjà essayé de l'approcher mais je pense que je lui fait peur.

Alia resta un moment immobile, cherchant un contacte visuel avec la petite créature qui ne lui fit pas cette joie.

-Je m'inquiète pour ce Niffleur, soupira Hagrid à Ron, Harry et Hermione. Il refuse la nourriture que je lui donne ! En plus il ne semble pas aimer se terrer sous terre comme les autres... j'ai bien peur qu'il ne tienne pas plus de deux semaines...

-Et si je le prenait ! Proposa une nouvelle fois le roux. Tu as bien dit qu'il ne creusait pas la terre ? Ça veut dire qu'il sera calme à la maison et que Maman ne rallera pas !

-Ça veut aussi dire qu'il ne te ramènera pas de trésors enfouis. Lui rappela Hermione.

-Ah... fit son ami, soudain moins intéressé.

Hagrid soupira en alla refermer la caisse contenant les autres Niffleurs avant de s'approcher de l'Albinos.

 _Ne le fait pas..._

 _ **Mais si ! Fait le !**_

 _Non ! C'est encore une mauvaise idée ! Écoute la voix de la raison !_

 _ **Depuis quand on écoute la voix de la raison ? Non, plutôt : depuis quand on a une voix de la raison !**_

-Et moi ? Demanda Alia. Je pourrais le prendre ?

 _Et voilà..._

 _ **Cherche pas ! Si y a un truc con à faire, on le fait, ça a toujours été comme ça !**_

 _Mmm..._

 _ **Aller ! Regarde moi les petits yeux implorant de ce petit ange et ose dire que tu ne veux pas lui faire un gros câlin !**_

Hagrid regarda la surveillante avec doute avant de demander.

-Vous êtes sur ? Je veux dire... ça reste beaucoup de travail !

-J'ai déjà eu un poisson rouge et un lapin !

Peut convaincu par les paroles de la brune, Hagrid commença a lui poser des questions et ils réfléchirent ensemble a cette possibilité. Harry, Ron et Hermione, eux, retournèrent au château pour ne pas être en retard a leur prochain cours.

* * *

-Vous savez Miss Aka, vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi pour discuter de ce Niffleur. Commença le directeur.

-J'ai supposé que cela aurait pu vous intéresser.

Alia et Dumbledore venaient de sortir de chez Hagrid. Ils longeait maintenant la forêt interdite.

-Et pourquoi aller par là ? J'ai du travail. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

-DUMBLEDORE !

Les deux professeur sursautèrent en entendant le cri. La voix semblait venir de plus loin, à la lisière de la forêt. Le directeur lança un regard étonné a la jeune femme mais cette dernière c'était déjà élancé d'un pas déterminé. Son visage sérieux était inhabituellement grave ce qui inquiéta le vieil homme.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cris et aperçurent trois ombres se détachant de la lisière de la forêt. L'une d'elle, complètement paniqué, s'accrochait à la plus petite des silhouettes en criant qu'il devait voir Dumbledore.

-Krum ! Occupe toi de lui ! Je vais chercher le directeur !

-Fait vite... je ne veux pas rester seul avec ce fou furieux...

-Harry ! Cria Alia.

Le survivant qui s'apprêtait à courir vers le château s'arrêta net en les apercevant.

-Professeur !

-Que se passe t'il ? Demanda le directeur. Barty ?

L'homme qui n'arrêtait pas de crier tout à l'heure n'était autre que Monsieur Croupton, les cheveux en bataille et de sang sur sa robe déchiré. Cet homme (qui était sensé être malade) avait maintenant retrouvé son calme et s'adressait avec aisances à l'arbre le plus proche comme s'il était vivant !

-Bien Wistily, maintenant apportez ces dossier a mon bureau. Et n'oubliez pas de prévenir ma femme par hibou que je rentrerais tard.

 _ **La vache...**_

 _C'est pas beau l'Impero..._

 _ **Pas beau du tout ! Ils lui ont grillée le cerveau !**_

Dumbledore voulu poser sa main sur l'épaule du Juge mais ce dernier se détourna subitement de son arbre et fixa le directeur de ses yeux fou.

-Prévenir... Dumbledore... danger... tournoi... DUMBLEDOOOOOOOORRCCCCREEEDDUUUUUU...

L'homme commença à convulser, puis il tomba sur le sol, immobile.

Le directeur demanda à Harry, Krum et Alia de le suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il fit léviter le corps de Croupton.

Il fu installé sur un des lits, séparé du reste par des rideaux tirés. Madame Pomfresh nous expliqua que sa vie n'était pas en danger mais que son esprit avait subit de sévères dommages. Harry et Krum retournèrent voir leurs amis et Alia en profita pour mettre en garde le directeur.

-Quelqu'un viendra.

-Pardon ?

-Pour le tuer.

Elle marcha un peu dans l'infirmerie vide avant de s'assoir sur un lit où avait été abandonné par son précédant possesseur.

-Je ne sais pas quand. Repris-elle. Nous venons d'éviter sa mort une fois, maintenant j'ai bien peur que mes connaissances du futur s'arrêtent ici. Mettez le sous surveillance constante, son ennemi est déjà dans le château.

-Qu-quoi ?

-Faites-moi confiance. C'est la seule choses que vous pouvez faire.

 _Oh ! Du chocolat !_

* * *

 ** _*Pour information, nayant pas vu les annimaux fantastique, c'était la première fois qu'Alia voyait un Niffleur ! (La pauvre...)_**

 ** _Bien, bien, bien... Bon ben il me semble que Mr Croupton est tiré d'affaire (pour le moment) On approche petit a petit de la fin du Tome 4 et... DES 100 REVIEWS ! Allez ! Je sais que vous pouvez le faire ! Je crois en vous ^^ Sur ce, à la prochaine !_**


	21. Chap 20 : Âmes sensible d'abstenir !

_**Yo Mes PotterHeart ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Primo, parce que nous arrivons au vingtième chapitre (ce qui n'est pas rien !) et Secondo, car c'est mon anniversaire ! J'ai passé une superbe journée avec mes amies et ai même eu le temps de vous pondre ce chapitre ! Donc, c'est avec joie que je vous offre, pour mes vingt ans, ce vingtième chapitre d'Une PotterHeart à Poudlard !**_

 **Neko Gina :** Merci ^^ Le nom du Niffleur est révélé dans ce chapitre ! Il y a un petit saut de quelques semaines dans le temps alors il est déca bien installé et s'est fait à sa nouvelle vie :3

 **SelenaBones** : En effet, les changements arrivent... Et Alia va vite comprendre que ce n'est pas si simple de décider de la vie des autres...

 **MisterLuna** : si tu pensais que le dernier chapitre était dramatique, tu vas être servie dans celui-là ^^' aller, j'en dit pas plus !

 **Soadesmangas** : Normalement, Harry aurait dû aller chercher Dumbledore et laisser Krum seul avec Croupton... Suite à quoi l'imposteur Maugrey débarque, assomme Krum et tue Croupton pour l'empêcher de parler ! Grâce à Alia, Dumbledore s'est retrouvé immédiatement sur les lieux et ils ont évité la catastrophe. Maintenant, Croupion est à l'infirmerie sous bonne garde des elfes de maison (dont Winky)

 **Anonyme :** Merci personne sans nom, contente que cette fic te plaise ^^ n'oublie pas de me laisser un pseudo affin que je puisse te répondre vraiment à l'avenir

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 20 : La dernière épreuve... Âmes sensible d'abstenir !**

Le château était étrangement calme pour un dimanche matin. Drago traversa les couloirs avec cet étrange sentiment de liberté qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à se débarrasser de Crabe et Goyle. Vérifiant que les alentours étaient bien vides, il s'avança en silence vers une des portes.

Levant la main pour faire le "code secret" il toqua selon un certain rythme.

Un. Un, deux, trois. Quatre... Cinq, six.

Au dernier coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite elfe de maison en robe rose qui lui fit un sourire timide avant de le faire rentrer.

Drago avait encore du mal avec cette elfe. Alia semblait la traiter comme une égale, mais pour le blond, c'était difficile d'agir naturellement avec une domestique. Il avait du mal à comprendre l'attachement qu'avait l'adulte avec la petite créature.

-La maîtresse ne devrait plus tarder. Fit la voix aiguë de Wæmy. Monsieur peut attendre comme à son habitude. Wæmy va faire des gâteaux pour le Monsieur.

-Ouais... Faisons ça.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se débarrassa de son sac de cours (il l'avait pris pour se donner un alibi si jamais quelqu'un lui demandait où il comptait aller un samedi matin) et se laissa glisser sur l'épais tapis en regardant le plafond comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

C'était étrange quand il y pensait. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il passait ses journées avec Crabe et Goyle. Maintenant, il avait de plus en plus de mal a les supporter. Pas qu'il les déteste. Mais c'était deux parfaits idiots aux pensées arrêtés. Incapable de s'intéresser à ce qui le passionnait.

En fait... depuis que Drago avait rencontré la surveillante, il avait commencé à changer. Il se sentait plus libre. Enfin lui-même. C'était triste de dire qu'il avait plus rigolé en quelques mois enfermés avec elle sur un ordinateur moldu que des années avec les "amis" de Serpentard.

"Amis"... voilà où était le problème ! Drago n'avait jamais considéré quiconque comme son ami. Seulement de bon larbin qui écoutait chacun de ses ordres. Pendant un instant, le blond se surprit à penser ce qu'il serait devenu s'il n'était pas né Malfoy. S'il avait pu aller à la rencontre des gens sans arrière-pensée et se faire des amis uniquement sur ses propres affinités.

Ça aurait été un Drago bien différent de celui qu'il était...

Tandis que le blond se perdait ainsi dans ses pensées, une étrange boule de poiles bicolore s'approcha de lui. Évoluant sur le lit de la surveillante, il rampa jusqu'au bord des couvertures et se pencha vers le jeune homme allongé sur le dos.

Le petit animal s'assura qu'il était bien positionner puis, une fois sur de lui, il prit son élan et sauta !

Drago sentis un poids lui atterrir sur l'abdomen, chassant tout l'air de ses poumons et lui faisant cracher son foie !

-Hurf !

Il jura en se redressant. Le Niffleur noir et blanc était accroché à sa chemise et ne sembla pas ennuyé de voir son perchoir se balancer de tous côté.

-C'est pas vrai ! Tu vas me lâcher salle petit...

-Il a un nom, tu sais ?

Alia regardait Drago se débattre avec son protégé, téléphone en main et immortalisait ce moment épique !

-Je sais ! Ronchonna le blond en abandonnant le combat et essayant de reprendre contenance (peine perdue avec un Niffleur greffer sur le ventre). Jio, comme ce gamin dans je ne sais plus quel manga...

-J'aurais adoré te le faire lire, mais malheureusement, je ne les ai pas ici.

 _Et surtout, 666 Satan ne sortira pas avant 2001..._

Le blond hocha les épaules avant d'essayer de se lever tout en maintenant Jio contre son torse pour l'empêcher de tomber. C'était fou comme le petit Niffleur s'était attaché au Serpentard !

-On dirait un bébé Koala et sa maman. Rigola la surveillante.

-L... la ferme... rougit l'autre.

Alia rigola de bon cœur avant d'attraper son ordinateur et de l'allumer.

-Bon... on en était où ?

-On venait d'arriver chez Mama Toriel.

Ah ! Lui aussi, il l'appelle comme ça ?

On l'a contaminé le pauvre...

C'est trop chou !

Les deux amis relancèrent leur partie d'Undertale avec un grand sourire. Wæmy choisis ce moment pour leur apporter des petits fours et ils restèrent ensemble à discuter et jouer. Jio s'endormit sur la poitrine de Drago et se dernier lui caressait le ventre distraitement. Ils étaient bien, profitant simplement de leur dimanche. Parfois, la vie nous accorde des moments de joie sans aucun nuage autour.

* * *

L'imprévu. Cette chose, parfois complètement folle, qui débarque à l'improviste et ruine tous vos plans. Comment, alors que chaque instant d'une journée était planifié depuis des mois, un simple événement peut venir tout détruire ? Les certitudes, les croyances, les prévisions... pour ne laisser que le doute, la panique et le chaos ?!

La troisième et dernière épreuve allait bientôt avoir lieu. Alia était allé voir ce nouveau labyrinthe avec les autres professeurs et les champions, attendant que les élèves n'arrivent. Elle savait déjà comment tout allait se passer. Au fond d'elle, elle voulait trouver un moyen de changer les choses. Mais malheureusement, tout n'était pas si simple ! Harry et Cedric attraperaient le trophée ensemble et arriveraient dans ce cimetière maudit. Voldemort reviendrait et Cedric mourait de la main de Peter Pettigrow... c'était comme ça. Alia avait beau le savoir, elle ne pouvait pas changer ses événements. Sauver Digorry était juste impossible ! Cela aurait trop d'impact sur le reste de l'histoire !

Pour cette raison, et même si revoir la mort de Cedric serait horrible, Alia s'y était résigné.

Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi, alors que tout était déjà écrit, l'imprévu débarquait, un sourire aussi timide que franc aux lèvres ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi, aujourd'hui, alors que ce jour serait son dernier, Cedric Digorry avait demandé à parler seul a seul avec Alia derrière les gradins ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

-... Pourquoi... ?

-Je... et bien...

Le jeune adulte semblait gêné. Il se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre en se passant la main dans les cheveux, les joues rougissant mignonnement.

-Tu comprends... je t'ai tout de suite remarqué lors de la rentrée. Tu étais si différente. Si sur de toi, si forte. Avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte que je n'arrivais pas à te lâcher des yeux lors des repas. Tu es toujours dans mes pensées. J'étais là quand tu as remis cette journaliste à sa place en prenant la défense de cette élève. J'ai trouvé ça... très courageux. Mais en même temps, tu me semblais aussi fragile. J'avais envis de te tenir dans mes bras et de te protéger. D'être là pour toi.

Alia le regardait sans trop le voir. Son cerveau complètement déconnecté de la réalité au point que les habituelles voix qui la parasitait s'étaient tues. Uniquement remplacé par la déclaration du garçon en face d'elle.

-Je sais bien que je suis plus jeune, mais je serais bientôt diplômé et tu n'auras même plus à me considérer comme l'un de tes élèves ! Et puis quatre ans ce n'est presque rien !

-Mais... mais... et Cho ?!

 _C'est vrai ça ? Il sort bien avec Cho !?_

-Cho ? Demanda-t-il sans trop comprendre. Cho est comme une sœur pour moi !

 _FriendZoooooone !_

-Mais... mais on ne se connaît pas ! Tu ne peux pas dire que tu aimes quelqu'un à qui tu n'as jamais parlé !

C'est vrai quoi ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! On est où là ? À Poudlard ou dans un Shojo ? Un Disney peut être... Oh non... il va pas se mettre à chanter quand même ?!

Alors que le cerveau d'Alia succombait sous la pression et l'incompréhension, Cedric lui, avait fait un pas en avant.

-Alors, apprenons à nous connaître ! Nous avons tout le temps pour ça.

À ses mots, le sang d'Alia se glaça. Reprenant brutalement contact avec la réalité. "Le Temps". Quel temps ? Il n'y en avait plus. Il n'en avait plus... il allait lui être volé ! Volé par Voldemort et ses Mangemort !

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le jeune homme s'avança encore plus, surplombant la surveillante de quelques centimètres.

Une sonnerie retentit et la voix de Verpey, amplifié magiquement, demanda aux champions de se réussir devant l'entrée du labyrinthe.

-Ça va être a moi. Murmura Cedric en s'approchant d'avantage jusqu'à toucher Alia. J'espère que tu m'encourageras.

Alia avait envi de hurler, de lui dire de ne pas y aller. Il était si jeune, plus jeune qu'elle. Et il allait mourir. Il allait mourir !

Elle sentit à peine le baiser que lui fit le Poufsouffle sur le front avant de s'écarter et de repartir en levant son bras en signe de triomphe.

-Quand je serais sacré Champion, je reviendrais te demander de sortir avec moi !

* * *

Le dernier coup de canon retenti. Enfin, Fleur Delacour entra dans le labyrinthe d'un pas non rassuré et haie de verdure se referma sur elle. À l'inverse des champions qui étaient maintenant plongés dans le silence, ce dernier n'avait pas lieu d'être dans les tribunes. Tout le monde parlait et riait en même temps. Les Jumeaux passaient dans les rangs pour prendre les paris et les professeurs avaient bien du mal à maintenir le calme. Mais parmi tout ce capharnaüm, une personne était absente.

Alia se bouchait les oreilles. Seule derrière les gradins où l'avait laissé Cedric, elle regardait la lisière de la forêt interdite sans la voir. Ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur et des larmes de paniques se déversant le long de ses joues.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... mon dieu... mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...

Elle s'était laissée tombée à genoux sur la terre humide qui salissait son pantalon sans y prêter attention.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi...

Sa voix mourrait sur ses lèvres. Elle était parcourue de frissons auxquels se mêlait des hoquets de dégoût et nausées. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, se laissant sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Pourquoi... pourquoi n'avait-elle rien fait ? Pourquoi ? Elle était pourtant là, elle en avait eu l'occasion. Mille occasions différentes. Prévenir Dumbledore, empêcher Maugrey de trafiquer le trophée... elle aurait pu... elle aurait dû le sauver ! Cedric n'était plus un simple personnage né des lignes d'un bouquin, ce n'était pas un acteur mignon dont on regrettait la mort surtout en sachant qu'on ne le rêverait plus que dans des films a chier après. Non... Cedric n'était pas un personnage. C'était un être vivant, de chair et de sang. Un enfant de dix-sept ans, bon et amical. C'était un être humain. Un élève. SON élève !

Et Alia l'avait envoyé à la mort... à cause d'elle, Cedric Digorry, la personne, l'adolescent de dix-sept ans, allait mourir pour de vrai. Il allait disparaître. Et tout ça, Alia aurait pu l'empêcher ! Pourquoi... maintenant... maintenant tout était trop tard...

-Alia ?

Severus apparus entre deux gradins l'air inquiet. Il se rassura immédiatement en apercevant la silhouette de la jeune femme.

-Je t'ai cherché partout ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne voulais pas voir la finale ?

Le maître des potions contourna la surveillante et se figea devant son visage en larme, les yeux dans le vague.

-Alia !

Il se jeta à ses côtés et lui attrapa les mains.

-Alia ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es blessée ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Réponds-moi !

Le professeur paniquait, son amie semblait en bonne santé physique et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais vu en proie à un tel effroi ! Lentement, comme semblable reprendre contact avec la réalité, ses yeux se posèrent sur le noiraud.

-... Sev'... ?

-C'est moi, je suis là. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-C'est... trop tard...

-De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est trop tard.

-Il... va mourir... je n'ai rien fait pour le sauver... j'aurais pu le sauver... je n'ai rien fait...

Severus la regarda dans les yeux. Elle semblait totalement perdue. Cela lui fit peur. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire.

-Alia... Parle-moi. Dit-moi, qui va mourir ? Explique-moi !

-C'est trop tard... ils vont le tuer..

-Qui ?! Qui va tuer qui ?!

Alia croisa le regard de Rogue et resta un moment silencieuse. Puis, avant que le professeur n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle lui attrapa le bras et remonta sa manche brusquement. Là, sur l'avant-bras du potionniste, était visible l'ignoble marque des mangemorts. La marque des ténèbres.

-Voldemort.

La jeune femme releva ses yeux vides vers le noiraud.

-Voldemort va faire tuer Cedric Digorry.

* * *

Severus Rogue regarda la surveillante, Alia Aka dans les yeux. Pendant de longues secondes, essayant d'y déceler une preuve de blague dans ses iris noisette. Mais rien. Elle disait la vérité, il en était sûr. Même s'il ignorait comment.

-Lève-toi.

Déjà, le professeur était debout et aidait la femme à en faire autant. Il lui attrapa alors la main et se précipita vers les tribunes.

-S... Severus ?

-Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard ! Il faut prévenir les autres et arrêter l'épreuve !

Alia se laissa trainer sous le choc. Severus la croyait ? Non, plus important... ce qu'il disait était-il vrai ? Il n'était pas encore trop tard ? L'espoir... il était encore présent !

Alia resserra son emprise sur la main du noiraud et accéléra la cadence, se hissant sans peine à son niveau et le dépassant même. Severus avait raison. Au diable l'histoire déjà écrite. Rien n'était encore joué. Il leur restait une chance. Il restait une chance à Cedric.

Les deux professeurs débarquèrent ensemble sur la pelouse du terrain et aperçurent Dumbledore au loin, discutant sagement avec le ministre de la magie.

-Dumbledore ! Crièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Crack

Le bruit, si caractéristique, résonna à travers les gradins. Les trompettes s'activèrent et la fanfare accueillie l'arrivé du Champion de la coupe !

Devant les yeux d'Alia et de tout Poudlard, Harry Potter apparu, allongé à même le sol. Serrant d'une main le trophée maudit et de l'autre, le corps inanimé de Cedric Digorry dont les yeux sans vie laissaient se refléter les nuages paisible.

* * *

 ** _Booooooon... Pas frapper ! Pas frapper ! Oui, je sais, c'est pas super fun, vous me détestez et j'avais pas le droit de faire ça à notre petite Alia ! Elle va s'en vouloir pendant très TRÈS longtemps... Sinon je suis contente d'avoir pu sortir ce chapitre avant que mon anniv' ne soit fini ^^ je vous dit à bientôt pour probablement le dernier chapitre du tome 4... Et n'oubliez pas les Review ! On va passer la barre des 100 ! Ciao !_**


	22. Chap 21 : Dépression Post-Traumatique !

_**WAZAAAAAAAA ! 100 REVIEW ! ET ON A FINI LE TOME QUAAAAATRE ! C'EST GÉNIAAAAAAAAL ! "Bam" Aïe... c'est bon, ça va mieux, je suis calme :3 plus sérieusement, on est enfin a la fin du tome quatre ! Et j'ai passer la barre des 100 Review ! Je suis trop contente ! Vous pouvez pas savoir combien ça me fait plaisir T^T sinon... je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas extrêmement long ses derniers temps mais je ne me voyait pas les faire autrement (question de rythme de l'histoire) donc voilà je m'excuse ^^' Ah ! Et bien sur, même si les derniers chapitres était assez sombre ne vous inquiétez pas, Alia la folle reviendra bientôt :3 Bon, assez discuté, passons aux réponses aux Review !**_

* * *

 **Alaudi Kyoya-chan :** Moi aussi je t'aime :3

 **Daemonloveschocolate :** Jio est Génial, Mama Toriel est parfaite et oui, j'adore torturer mes personnages et mes lecteurs ! Kufufufufu !

 **Neko Gina :** Je suis honoré d'avoir réussi à te surprendre ! J'avoue avoir été tenté de laisser vivre Cedric... et puis j'ai regardé Alaudi Kyoya-chan (qui est avec moi en cours) et qui me regardait avec espoir ! Bref, j'aime la faire pleurer ^^ Tant pis pour Cedric !

 **Misterluna :** Tant de haine avec ce pauvre Cedric ! Il ne le méritait pas ! Enfin presque pas XD Sache que tu viens de te mettre tout les Pro-Poufsouffle a dos ! (Autrement dit, 5 personnes a tout casser XD)

 **Gouigouimoreau :** Désolé si tu as pleuré... nan en fait j'aime faire pleurer les gens XD après, ne t'inquiète pas, l'humour et la bonne humeur reviendra vite ! Quant à Sev'... réponse dans ce chapitre :3

 **Soadesmangas :** Là encore, pas d'inquiétude, il y aura encore des moment sombre mais Alia est un énorme spot lumineux qui t'explose en pleine gueule ! Bref, Bonne humeur au RDV dans les prochain chapitres ^^

 **Chapellucie :** Je vais essayer de bien faire finir cette histoire ^^ c'est mon objectif premier même si cela dépendra aussi de l'évolution de l'histoire ^^'

 **Krankar Volund :** Salut ! Pour répondre à tes nombreuses Review déjà sache qu'Allia ne peut pas non plus trop modifier l'histoire. Il y a certain paramètre à prendre en compte. Ensuite, ce n'est pas l'oeil de Sauron qu'elle portait sur sa robe mais bien une référence à Bill Cipher, de Gravity Falls (si tu ne connais pas ce dessin animé je te le conseille même si Bill n'apparait pas avant la fin de la première saison). Ensuite : James est un enfoiré et je n'aime pas des masse Lily son plus même si elle passe mieux que l'autre idiot de Cornedrue XD Et enfin, voilà la suite que tu m'a demandé :3

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 21 : Dépression Post-Traumatique... c'est aussi chiant à écrire qu'a vivre !**

La porte explosa sous la force du sort du directeur, faisant sursauter Harry et l'imposteur Maugrey. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se faisait stupéfixer.

-Potter ! Cria McGo avant de se précipiter sur son élève.

-Professeur...

Severus et Alia arrivèrent à leur suite et la surveillante s'approcha du survivant avant de poser une main sur son épaule et de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. D'abord le professeur Maugrey qui devenait fou et prétendait être le mangemort qui avait mis le nom d'Harry dans la coupe, ensuite Dumbledore qui débarquait avec un aura flippant et un air plus que furieux, McGonagal sur le point de pleurer et enfin Miss Aka, le visage vide et les yeux terne.

Alia resta auprès de Potter, n'écoutant pas ce que disait le directeur ou Rogue. Même lorsque le Polynectard perdit son effet et que Barty Croupton Junior apparu devant eux, elle garda un visage neutre. Cela n'échappa ni à Harry, ni à Rogue.

Les aveux furent dits, Barty Croupton avoua s'être échappé d'Azcaban grâce à ses parents puis dissimulé par son père grâce au sortilège de l'impero. Il avoua s'être enfuis lors de la coupe de Quidditch et avoir kidnappé le vrai Maugrey pour prendre sa place.

Le discours fu le même que dans les livres, a un détail près. Dumbledore était arrivé trop tôt le soir ou Mr Croupton était arrivé par la forêt interdite et son fils n'avait pas eu le temps de le tuer. Il avait essayé plusieurs fois de s'introduire dans l'infirmerie mais deux elfes de maison gardait le blesser comme des chiens de chasse !

Barty Junior avait vivement insulté Winky, l'elfe de son père, pour encore se mettre en travers de sa route. Elle et l'autre petite elfe en robe qui était prête à transplanner pour prévenir le Directeur si la moindre personne s'approchait.

En temps normal, Alia aurait souri de savoir que son petit plan avait marché ! Mais aujourd'hui, c'était comme si toute la joie et la motivation qui l'habitait l'avait quitté. Pour ne laisser qu'une coquille vide.

* * *

La trousse de couture tomba sur le sol, déversant son contenu dans les franges du tapis.

-Merde...

Alia se pencha pour ramasser ses bêtises lorsqu'une personne frappa a sa porte. La surveillante ralla.

-Quoi ?! Dit elle d'une voix énervé.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Severus Rogue qui s'arrêta en voyant l'état de la chambre. Une valise noire ouverte sur le lit et des millions de vêtements, livres et tissus étaient éparpillés autour.

-Heu... ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

-Bien sur que ça va ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

 _Peut-être parce que ta chambre ressemble à ma salle après le passage de Seamus Finnigan et son chaudron explosif..._

Fort heureusement, Rogue garda cette dernière réplique pour lui. Vu l'état de la surveillante, elle n'aurait sûrement pas très bien pris la blague...

Jio sorti de sous le bureau, tenant les aiguilles éparpillés à sa nouvelle maîtresse qui les attrapa d'un air absent.

-Aïe...

Les aiguilles retournèrent sur le sol sous le regard résigné du Niffleur et Alia porta son indexe à sa bouche pour y lécher la petite perle de sang.

Severus s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui attrapa la main. De son autre main, il sortit sa baguette et fit disparaître le bobo comme si de rien était.

-...Merci... souffla la jeune femme.

Elle voulut retirer sa main mais le maître des potions ne la laissa pas faire. La maintenant ouverte, paume vers le haut, il mit le doigt sur ce qu'il l'inquiétait.

-Tu tremble.

-Ce n'est rien, lui dit-elle en retirant sa main d'un geste brusque.

-Tu as dormi hier soir ?

-J'ai l'habitude des nuit blanches.

-Et avant hier soir ? Et le soir d'avant ?

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, ce qui confirma les doute du potionniste.

-Quand as-tu dormi pour la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je... j'arrête pas de le voir... chaque fois que je ferme les yeux j'ai le visage de Cedric qui m'apparait... et sa putain de voix qui me dit "Quand je serais champion !" Ou encore "J'espère que tu m'encouragera", "À plus tard, c'est pas comme si j'allais mourir !" ... putain !

Jio reviens avec les aiguilles mais cette fois-ci, il les plaça directement dans la trousse avant de venir se blottir contre la brune. Cherchant a la réconforter comme il pouvait. Alia laissa échapper un petit sourire triste et commença à caresser la petite créature bicolore.

-Et ensuite... je revois Queudver le tuer d'un coup de baguette...

Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres et le silence se fit dans la chambre. Cette révélation, additionnée à tout ce qu'il savait de la brune, apportait une interrogation. Une question qui brûlait les lèvres du potionniste depuis maintenant quelques mois.

-Alia... est-ce que... tu es Voyante ?

L'interpellé reporta son attention sur le noiraud, les yeux écarquillés. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de le contredire qu'il continuait.

-Tu semble savoir des choses avant même qu'elles ne se produisent. Je ne suis pas spécialiste de la divination, mais je sais que certaines personnes... peuvent avoir un don...

 _ **Comme Trelawney ! C'est vrai qu'il était derrière la porte lorsqu'elle avait fait la prédiction sur Voldemort !**_

 _... Bizarrement, le fait qu'il me compare à une folle à lunette ne me fait pas spécialement plaisir..._

-Tu l'a vus n'est ce pas ? Poursuivi le noiraud en s'approchant d'avantage. Tu as vu le seigneur des ténèbres revenir ?

Si Alia ne savait pas à quel point Severus détestait l'autre tête de serpent, elle aurait presque pu douter de son statut d'ex-mangemort... mais elle savait que cette lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, était plus celle de la peur et la haine plutôt que de la joie.

-Oui... je l'ai vu...

Techniquement, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Alia avait bien vu Voldemort revenir même si c'était sur un écran de cinéma... Seulement... le fait de mentir à Severus, du moins, de ne pas lui dire toute la vérité, donna un étrange sentiment de culpabilité à la surveillante.

-... Qui d'autre est au courant ? Repris Rogue après un moment. Dumbledore ?

Alia hocha la tête, honteuse qu'il la prenne pour une voyante alors que c'était faux.

-Minerva aussi.

-Je vois...

 _Non, tu ne vois pas..._

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques temps durant lequel Alia se demanda si elle devrait pas tout lui dire... mais vraiment TOUT lui dire ! Pas juste ce qu'elle avait révélé à Dumbledore en omettant le plus important... a savoir la réelle raison de sa présence dans ce monde...

Cela lui ferais sûrement du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un... mais ce quelqu'un devait-il être Severus ?

Alors qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre, le potionniste se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre.

-Je vais te préparer une potion pour t'aider à dormir, ça te fera du bien... surtout vu là ou tu va...

Alia laissa échapper un petit rire devant la grimace de Sev' puis le remercia. Il lui restait encore quelques heures avant que le Poudlard Express ne ramène les élèves chez eux pour l'été et que le château ne se vide de toutes vie. La surveillante devait finir sa valise avant de partir prendre ses nouveaux quartiers pour les deux mois à venir.

* * *

C'est le corps enfin reposé et l'esprit plus léger qu'Alia vient toquer à la vieille porte noire de son nouveau domicile. Réprimant une grimace de dégoût à l'idée de s'y retrouver enfermé les deux prochain mois, elle donna le mot de passe lorsqu'on le lui demanda et entra.

Son pas s'était fait plus déterminé et elle avait profité de sa longue sieste sans rêves (Merci Sev' !) pour se reprendre en mains.

Elle avait remis de l'ordres dans ses plans de sauvetage et décidé d'une nouvelle approche. Peut importe comment, elle ne laisserais plus personne mourir. Elle ferait tout pour les sauver, ainsi, même si elle venait à échouer, elle n'aurait aucun regrets.

-Bonsoir, l'accueilli son hôte avec un sourire quelque peu méfiant. Dumbledore m'a prévenu de votre arrivée.

Son habituel sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune brune. Une lueur déterminé dans les yeux, elle était prête. Après tout, sa prochaine mission sauvetage se trouvait juste devant elle.

-Bonsoir ! Je m'appel Alia Aka, enchantée de vous rencontrer Mr Black !

* * *

 **[Fin du Tome 4]**


	23. Chap 22 : Bordel à la maison des Black !

_**Hellooooooow ! Comment allez vous mes PotterHeart ? J'espère bien parce qu'aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! En effet, nous venons de rejoindre les événements du tome 5 d'Harry Potter ! Nous voilà dans la maison des Black avec les autres membres de l'ordre du phénix ! On commence en douceur avec de l'humour pour se faire pardonner des derniers chapitres plutôt sombre ^^ Juste quelques petites "mésaventures" au 12 Squar**_ ** _e Grimmaurd ! Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

 **Neko Gina :** Nous voilà au tome 5 ! Sirius est encore en vie et on va essayer de continuer sur cette lancée ^^ contente que la fic te plaise toujours autant !

 **SelenaBones** : Nous l'espérons tous !

 **Krankar** Volund : Je comprend que ce soit triste que Cedric soit mort, mais malheureusement, certaine choses ne peuvent pas changer... Enfin, pas que je me la joue Doctor Who avec les "points fixe dans le temps" mais plutôt... Disons que j'en ai eu ma claque de tout les "allons sauver Cedric" dans l'enfant maudit ! Cedric est mort, c'est dommage, mais basta ! On le retrouvera dans Twilight ! XD

 **MarieJR** : Et moi, toujours aussi contente de savoir que cette histoire plais ^^ Je te souhaite bonne lecture pour la suite !

 **Alaudi** Kyoya-chan : Tu vas te calmer oui ?! XD pour la peine je ne t'ai même pas fait lire le chapitre avant de le poster ! Kufufufufu !

 **Daemonloveschocolate** : C'est le commentaire le plus constructif que j'ai jamais eu sur cette fic ^^'

 **Soadesmangas** : Ah ah ! Peut-être que oui !... ou peut-être que non ! Faudra lire pour le savoir :3 Je t'avoue que j'ai encore un petit doute sur les futurs événements... On verra bien le moment venu XD

 **gouigouimoreau** : J'ai EXTRÊMEMENT HÂTE qu'Alia rencontre Ombrage ^^ Je sent que ça va faire des étincelles !

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 22 : Bordel à la maison des Black ! Ne jamais laisser une Alia déchaîné enfermé plus de trois jours !**

-Banzaaaiiiiiiiiiii !

-Arrêtez-le !

-Fred, derrière toi.

-Aïe ! Il m'a mordu !

-Restez pas là sans rien faire ! Attrapez-le !

-Non ! Il est descendu !

-Il ne s'échappera pas !

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, Alia sauta sur la rambarde des escaliers au risque de la voir s'effondrer et se laissa glisser. Profitant de sa vitesse, elle tendit la main pour récupérer la créature arc-en-ciel, mais elle la ratta de quelques centimètres, continuant sa descente incontrôlable.

-Oh mon Dieu…

-Attention Alia !

Mais les cris des élèves ne suffirent pas à arrêter la fusée brune. Ainsi, lorsqu'un homme aux cheveux long et brun débarqua en bas des escaliers, ce fut déjà trop tard.

-Ah !

Le choc fit trembler toute la maison. Les vieux tableaux se réveillèrent et commencèrent à crier de toutes leur force et des têtes d'adultes interloqués sortirent de diverses pièces pour contempler le massacre.

-Aïe…

Alia se massa les fesses sur lesquelles elle était tombé tandis qu'un chien noir et maigre s'approchait timidement.

-Merci de m'avoir rattrapé Sirius ! Râla la brune avec des reproches dans la voix.

Le chien baissa piteusement la tête avant de reprendre sa forme humaine. Lorsque ce fut fait, Alia se retrouva devant le maître de maison, le dangereux meurtrier recherché partout dans le monde sorcier : Sirius Black. Mouais… Pour le moment, le prétendu meurtrier avait la mine contrite et tendit la main à la jeune femme tout en s'excusant.

-Désolé… Réflexe…

-Je l'ai !

Les adultes levèrent la tête vers l'un des jumeaux Weasley qui tenait dans ses mains un petit animal à la fourrure étrangement multicolore… et à l'air particulièrement énervé.

-Jio !

Alia remonta quatre à quatre les marches qui la séparait de George pour récupérer son petit protégé. Elle le serra très fort contre sa poitrine tout en le couvrant de baisers et de caresses.

-Y en a qui ont de la chance… Commença Ron.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes alors qu'Harry rigolait gentiment. Les jumeaux, eux, étaient loin d'être sortis d'affaire. Le regard incendiaire d'Alia les carbonisait déjà sur place et on pouvait presque voir toutes les idées de torture différentes qui affluaient dans son esprit.

-Vous… Rendez immédiatement sa couleur naturelle à mon niffleur avant que je ne vous enfonce vos baguettes si profondément dans vos culs qu'elles ressortiront par vos narines !

Les jumeaux eurent l'intelligence de ne pas remettre en cause les paroles de la surveillante et de vite réparer leurs bêtises.

Le pauvre Niffleur récupéra son côté blanc et son côté noir avant de retourner se blottir dans le décolleté de sa maîtresse.

-Et n'espérez même pas vous en tirer comme ça… Continua la brune en voyant les jumeaux essayer de s'éclipser.

Molly Weasley, qui observait la scène depuis la porte de la cuisine, fut tenté d'intervenir. Mais elle se ravisa en voyant que la jeune femme n'avait en rien besoin de son aide. Elle ordonna aux jumeaux d'aller faire taire le portrait de la mère de Sirius Black (qui braillait des immondices à qui mieux, mieux) et restait dans leur dos pour les surveiller.

Ron voulut rester plus longtemps pour rire du sort de ses frères, mais Harry et Hermione ne préférèrent pas s'approcher. Ils savaient qu'Alia n'oserait jamais lever la main sur eux, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être violente. Mais ils savaient aussi que sa santé mentale était plus que bancale… Et ils ne voulaient pas être dans le coin lorsque cette aura noire flottait ainsi autour de sa tête… Elle pouvait être flippante quand elle le voulait !

Harry alla s'allonger sur son lit au plancher pourris et regarda le plafond. Son été avait été bien mouvementé… D'abord, le silence radio de tous ses amis le premier mois des vacances. Puis l'attaque des Détraqueur… Sans parler de sa convocation au tribunal avec son potentiel renvoi de Poudlard ! Et maintenant, son déménagement au 12 Square Grimmaurd, la maison de son parrain et de la "Noble et Puissante famille des Black" comme disait Kreattur. Autant dire que si les premiers évènements n'étaient pas très roses, Harry s'était senti revivre en retrouvant ses amis !

Leurs journées auraient pu être moroses, enfermé à longueur de temps dans une baraque miteuse… Mais il n'en était rien. Pour une simple raison : Alia Aka.

Cette femme, complètement folle, s'était avéré faire partie de l'ordre du phénix au même titre que la famille Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Alastor Maugrey, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mondingus Fletcher ou encore Severus Rogue (même si Harry n'avait aucune confiance en ses deux derniers…)

Le survivant avait été étonné de la voir, elle qui était Cracmol. Mais après avoir appris que Miss Figg faisait elle aussi partie de l'ordre, Harry avait posé moins de questions...

Il en restait pourtant une qui trottait dans sa tête, appuyée par les rumeurs de Fred et George.

Alia Aka serait une voyante.

Il avait bien rigolé en entendant cela. Mais le sérieux d'Hermione à ce sujet l'avait immédiatement calmé. Elle qui détestait la Divination et trouvait que ce n'était qu'un ramassis de bêtises sans fondement croyait dur comme fer au "don" de la surveillante.

À mieux y réfléchir, Harry trouvait souvent qu'Alia en savait plus qu'elle ne le disait.

De ce fait, il avait énormément de mal à savoir comment agir avec elle. Elle n'aimait pas être vouvoyée et les appelaient presque tous par leurs prénoms. De plus, elle parvenait à discuter aussi bien avec les adultes qu'avec eux. Et pour couronner le tout, elle était la première à les suivre dans leurs idées saugrenues à la Fred et George !

Une prof ? Assurément pas. Une surveillante ? Elle n'en avait que le nom. Une amie ? Elle n'avait pas l'âge. Non. Vraiment, Alia Aka était Alia Aka : Indescriptible !

* * *

Le bruit énervant résonnaient dans la pièce. Pire qu'un tic-tac d'horloge. Pire que les cris des mandragores. Pire. Que tout...

Après trois jours de ménage intensif dans le manoir des Black, ses habitants providentiels avaient retrouvé leur monstrueuse et ennuyante monotonie.

Et cette situation déplaisait légèrement à Alia... Légèrement.

Elle avait demandé plusieurs fois à Molly Weasley de la laisser sortir et se balader. Après tout la rue était calme et il y avait un petit café non loin ainsi qu'un petit parc où elle aurait pu se dégourdir les jambes. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intransigeance de la mère de famille. Sortir était bien trop dangereux et mieux valait rester enfermé. Du moins selon elle.

Du coup, Alia avait décidé d'utiliser son don de chieuse professionnelle !

Elle était allé s'asseoir avec les autres dans la salle a manger, juste à côté de la porte de la cuisine et avait allumé son téléphone.

Elle avait commencé par mètre ses musiques japonaises à la voix la plus aiguë et informatique. Puis avait lancé un jeu de piano rythmique auquel avait jouer pendant quarante minutes en étant très attentif a ne faire que des fausses notes ! Déjà, les nerfs des autres personnes présentes avaient été mis à rude épreuve. Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred et George avaient faillit se frapper la tête contre la table pour ne plus entendre ses bruits énervant !

Mais bizarrement, personne ne disait rien. Peut-être parce qu'ils attendaient tous que Molly Weasley craque et les laisse sortir !

Pourtant, cette dernière resta de marbre. Même lorsqu'Alia remis pour la vingt sixième fois Pink Fluffy Unicorn du début.

-Je vais pas tenir... murmura Ron tandis qu'Hermione répétait les paroles répétitives d'une voix morte et que les jumeaux regardaient le plafond, avachis sur leurs chaises comme des larves.

Harry laissa retomber ses mains qui lui servaient à se boucher les oreilles (en vains, la musique maudite s'entendait quand même !) et regarda son parrain qui lui ne semblait pas dérangé. Lisant tranquillement son journal, il ne semblait même pas faire attention à la présence des adolescents et la jeune adulte.

-Sirius ?...

Harry s'arrêta dans sa phrase, remarquant que son parrain venait de tourner la page de son journal dans le mauvais sens. À mieux y regarder, ses yeux parcouraient les écritures dans le désordre, il semblait même loucher à certain moment.

 _Ouais... en fait, il n'est pas mieux que nous..._

Un toc, toc de fit entendre et tout le monde leva la tête en même temps vers le couloir de l'entrée.

-J'Y VAIS ! S'écrièrent Fred et George en bondissant de leurs chaises pour fuir les lieux.

-Ah ! Salut Papa ! Dirent ils du couloir.

-Salut les garçons, tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air pâle ?

Arthur arriva dans la salle à manger et se figea devant le misérable tableau. Sirius releva le nez de son journal et lui fit un sourire presque fou avant que Molly ne passe la tête par l'entrebâillement de la cuisine.

-Tu rentres bien tôt !

-Oui, ils m'on laisser repartir juste après notre troisième perquisition, nos supérieurs avaient une réunion importante et besoin de nos bureaux.

Le père Weasley s'assit à côté d'Alia qui rangea bien vite son téléphone sous le regard curieux de l'adulte.

-D'ailleurs... Regardez ce que j'ai pu trouver aujourd'hui ! Frétilla-t-il comme un enfant.

Il mit sa main dans sa poche et en sorti un objet d'une petite dizaine de centimètres : un canard en plastique.

-Je vais le rajouter à ma collection de canard de bain ! Dit-il, tout content.

-Heu... Je vous le déconseille...

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Alia qui venait de prendre la parole. Pas certain du pourquoi de son intervention.

-Ah ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Arthur. Certes, j'en ai déjà pas mal de ce model, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'en avoir en double !

-... Vous en avez d'autres ?... les mêmes ?! Demanda la surveillante.

-Pas exactement, j'aime à penser qu'ils sont tous différents.

-... Jetez-les...

-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

-Moi, je ne dis pas non... Commença Molly, au moins ça nous fera de la place.

-Molly enfin ! Tu sais que j'adore ses canards de bain !

Et sous les yeux de la famille Weasley plus Harry, Hermione et Sirius, Alia éclata de rire !

-Oh mon Dieu ! Mais ce ne sont pas des canards de bain !

-Pardon ?

-Mais enfin... si, ça en es ! Appuya Harry en prenant l'objet entre ses mains. Juste une version plus récente.

-Oh mon... Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que c'est ?! Demanda subitement la brune.

Ils la regardèrent sans trop savoir. Vraiment si ce n'était pas un canard de bain, ils aimeraient bien savoir ce qu'était ce petit jouet rose...

-C'est un SexToys ! S'écria la femme.

Il y eut plusieurs réactions. Tout d'abord Hermione et Harry qui rougirent et le survivant qui lâcha l'objet comme s'il s'était brûlé. Puis Sirius qui les regarda sans comprendre avec Ron et enfin les Jumeaux qui échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension avant de vouloir se saisir de l'objet. Arthur Weasley aussi fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, mais celle qui surprit le plus Alia par sa réaction fut justement Molly Weasley qui poussa un cris choqué et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

-Un quoi ? Demanda Fred alors que George regardait le petit canard rose sous toutes les coutures et trouva un bouton à l'arrière.

-Un SexToys. Répéta la jeune femme sans aucune gêne au grand damne des personnes au courant. C'est une sorte de jouet sexuel qu'utilisent les moldu. Vous voyez là, il y a un bouton pour activer le vribro et...

-STOP ! DONNEZ-MOI ÇA ! S'écria la mère de famille en arrachant l'objet de plaisir des mains des jumeaux. DEHORS ! VOUS AVEZ GAGNÉ SORTEZ ! ET NE REPARLEZ PLUS JAMAIS DE ÇA DANS CETTE MAISON !

Alia et les adolescents s'enfuirent en courant suivi d'un Sirius apeurée par la colère de la rousse.

Alors que chacun voulut monter les escaliers pour aller se cacher dans les chambres, Alia bifurqua dans le couloir de l'entrée.

-Alia ?...

-Ben quoi ? Dit-elle, la main sur la poignée. Elle a bien dit "Dehors" non ?

Elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit gentiment avant de les attendre sur le perron.

-... alors ?

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit et il s'empressa de prendre sa forme canine avant de s'élancer dans le couloir suivi des jumeaux. Harry et Ron firent de même et seule Hermione se montra réservée.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Ron retourna sur ses pas et alla lui attraper le bras pour le trainer avec eux.

-Tu ne vas pas rester toute seule ici pendant qu'on s'amuse ! On rentrera avant la tombée de la nuit.

Et finalement, la petite brune se laissa guider jusque dehors où le soleil tapait fort et où Sirius s'amusa à courir à pleine jambe jusqu'au petit parc en aboyant toute sa joie de liberté.

* * *

-Je... je ne savais pas... que ça avait cette forme... murmura Hermione.

Alia la regarda du coin de l'œil et rigola devant son esprit pur et naïf. Enfin pas si pur que ça vu qu'elle et Harry avaient quand même compris ce qu'était un "SexToys"...

Ils étaient assis dans la partie de parc aménagé avec des structures d'enfants. Les jumeaux avaient investi le tourniquet et tournaient doucement tandis qu'Hermione s'était assise en tailleur au bout du toboggan. Ron était juste en haut, en équilibre entre l'échelle et la pente glissante, jouant avec un morceau de bois mort et Harry s'était installé sur le côté d'un petit vaisseau spatial a bascule.

Alia, elle, était montée sur l'échelle horizontale d'où elle s'était laissé pendre, la tête en bas, uniquement accrochée par les jambes.

Le temps était très chaud pour Londres, même en été, et ils profitaient de l'ombre des arbres du parc tandis que Sirius s'amusait à courser deux, trois écureuils non loin.

-Moi ce qui m'a étonné, c'est que maman sache ce que c'était ! Dit George sous un regard complice de son frère.

-N'en parlons plus... fit Ron en pâlissant.

-Ce que vous pouvez être coincé vous les Anglais ! S'écria Alia.

-Tous les français sont aussi... enfin... comme vous ? Demanda Harry.

-Oh non ! J'ai une amie bien pire !

-J'aimerais bien la rencontrer ! Dirent ensemble les jumeaux.

-Pas moi ! Heu... ne le prenez pas mal hein ?...

-Ah ah ! T'inquiète mon petit Ron ! J't'en veux pas !

-Je me demande... comment se passera cette année à Poudlard... commença Hermione.

Son regard se posa sur la surveillante qui se balança sur son perchoir.

-Bah, la routine. Vous en cours et moi à fuir Monsieur Rusard.

-On n'a même pas le droit à un conseil ? Une petite prédiction ?

Alia se laissa tombé de son perchoir en tournant pour reatterrir sur ses pieds, les bras écartés pour garder son équilibre.

-Retenez bien ce que je dis. Commença-elle. Vous êtes grand maintenant, c'est a vous de choisir vos voies. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne doutez jamais de vous et faites tout pour rester en vie. Voilà mon conseil.

-Super... murmura Ron tout en jetant le morceau de bois qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Morceau qui fut immédiatement récupéré par Sirius et qu'il ramena devant le toboggan en remuant de la queue.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ prochaine étape : l'arrivée d'ombrage à Poudlard ! Review ?**_


	24. Chap 23 : Retour au chateau mouvementé !

**_Hellow mes PotterHeart ! Alors, votre semaine s'est bien passé ? Moi je suis tombé dans les escaliers ! Rien de grave bien sûr mais j'aimerais qu'on applaudisse mon non skill s'il vous plaît ! Bon sinon, je pense qu'on peut immédiatement passer aux réponses aux Review :3 merci pour tous vos massages encore et bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Krankar Volund :** Eh bien ! Il vous aura plu ce sextoys ! Bande de petits coquinous !

 **Neko Gina :** Pink Fluffy Unicorn est la chanson de Satan ^^ elle est chanté par des succubes tous les vendredi 13 juste après "Ikuto is a Kitty Cat" ! Et oui, j'aime détruire l'enfance des gens :3 Et sinon, tu sais que je me suis fait engueulé par Alaudi Kyoya-chan pour Sirius ? Elle disait que je le retraugradait à un simple animal mais pour ma part, j'étais heureuse de le voir s'amuser de la sorte... il profitait juste d'une liberté qu'on lui avait trop longtemps refusé...

 **Soadesmangas :** J'ai très très hâte de voir le combat entre Alia et Ombrage ! Et je t'avoue avoir déjà écrit pas mal de leur futur "accrochages"... bref, on y arrive petit à petit et tu peut être sur qu'elle ne va pas se laisser faire :3

 **Misterluna :** C'est vrais qu'il m'arrive de sortir deux chapitre à la suite comme ça... c'est en général ce qu'il se passe quand je n'est pas la flemme d'écrire XD mais il ne faut pas croire que je sortirai tout mes chapitre a une heure d'intervalle non plus ! XD

 **gouigouimoreau :** Alors... Voila pour la petite histoire : **_Un jour que Molly faisait le ménage dans la collection de canard poussièreux de son mari, sa magie est entré en conflit avec certain d'entre eux qui s'emblaient contenir de la technologie moldue. Ne voulant pas l'avouer à son mari, elle a décidé de se rendre dans une ville moldue pour essayer de trouver les mêmes canards et les remplacer incognito. C'est quand elle s'est retrouvé dans un Sex-shop qu'elle a compris de quoi il s'agissait vraiment ! Elle est donc rentrée avec les "canards" cassés et les a remis en place sans rien dire... essayant d'effacer ce moment traumatisant de sa mémoire !_**

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 23 : Retour au chateau mouvementé ! Ou comment vomir à la vue d'un crapaud !**

Alia se tourna doucement sur son siège. Elle avait décidé de prendre le Poudlard Express pour rentrée à Poudlard, un rêve de gamine.

Ron et Hermione avaient du se rendre au compartiment des Préfets (au grand damne du roux) et la surveillante s'était retrouvé dans un compartiment avec Neuville, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, Harry, Ginny et Luna Lovegood, qui lisait calmement son exemplaire du Chicaneur a l'envers.

Le jeune Londubat avait sortie un étrange plante de son sac. Semblable à un petit cactus gris et rabougris avec des pustule.

-C'est un Mimbulus Mimbletonia ! Annonça t-il avec fierté.

-Ah... fit le survivant.

-C'est une plante super rare ! Mon grand-oncle me l'a ramené d'Assyrie ! Je vais voir si je peux la reproduire.

-Et... elle fqit quelques chose de spécial ?...

-Oh oui ! Plein de choses !

Alia se leva alors du fauteuil pour s'approcher de la porte l'air de rien. Harry la vit du coin de l'œil mais n'y fit pas attention, trop occuper à récupérer Trevor que Neuville venait de lui mettre dans les bras.

Le jeune fan des plantes s'empara alors d'une plume qu'il approcha du cactus.

Bien sûr, et comme l'avait prévu Alia, a l'instant même où le pic de la plume effleura la plante, cette dernière explosa en une coulée verte et malodorante !

Ginny eu le temps de se protéger le visage et le Chicaneur de Luna sauva aussi la vie a la blonde. Harry et Neuville par contre, ne s'en sortirent pas aussi bien ! L'un tenant le crapaud de l'autre, ils en avaient plein dans les yeux et les cheveux !

-Aaaaah !

-NEUVILLE !

-Je... Quoi ?

Les adolescents se secouèrent dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser du liquide répugnant tandis qu'une certaine surveillante observait la scène, retenant difficilement un rire, le téléphone levé et immortalisant tout ça.

-Oh... bonjour Harry, fit une voix mal assurée. Hum... j'arrive peut-être au mauvais moment ?

Cho Chang, une sixième année de Serdaigle, venait justement de choisir cet instant précis pour rendre visite au survivant. Ce dernier pris une teinte à mis chemin entre le vert qui le recouvrait et le rouge que prenait ses joues.

-Ch... Cho ?!

-Hum... je voulais juste te dire bonjour... alors... au revoir...

Et elle disparu dans le couloir. Le survivant resta un instant immobile, la bouche grande ouverte tandis que Ginny lançait des "Recurvite" pour les nettoyer.

Alia arrêta la video et rangea son téléphone, attirant l'attention d'Harry.

-Vous le saviez ! S'écria t-il en se rappelant qu'elle était partie se cacher juste avant l'explosion de la plante. Vous saviez que la plante allait exploser et vous n'avez rien dit !

-Kufufufufu...

* * *

Alia patrouillait dans les couloirs du train, faisant son devoir de pionne pour une fois.

 _Qué "pour une fois" ? Tu me cherche la narratrice ?! Je suis une surveillante exemplaire !_

... Bref. Je disais donc : elle faisait son travail. S'assurant que personne ne courait dans les couloirs ou ne s'amuse avec leurs baguettes.

Et, avouons le, tout cela était particulièrement ennuyeux ! Aussi, lorsqu'Alia aperçu un certain trio venir en face d'elle, son sourire s'élargit bien vite.

 _Ah ! Ça faisait longtemps !_

-Messieurs Malfoy, Crabe et Goyle. Les saluât-elle. Près pour cette nouvelle année ?

-Hum... grognèrent les deux gorilles, peut fière d'être interpellés par la Cracmol.

-Je vous cherchait Mr Malfoy. Continua t-elle sans prêter attention à l'irrespect des deux autres. Vous êtes attendu dans le wagon des Préfets. Il semblerais que le briefing n'était pas fini.

-Je vois. Vous là. Crachat le blond a ses acolytes. Retournez garder la cabine.

Crabe et Goyle se retournèrent et partirent exécuter ses ordres sans même se poser de questions. Même si Crabe lança un regard étrange à la jeune femme brune.

Malfoy s'approcha alors du premier compartiment et y entra sans frapper.

-Allez, ouste ! C'est votre préfet qui vous l'ordonne. Obéissez si vous ne voulez pas écoper d'une retenue.

Les quelques premières années qui étaient présents dans la cabine laissèrent tomber leur chocogrenouilles et le regardèrent avec des yeux rond. Certain semblèrent reconnaître le blason du préfet des Serpentard et jugèrent bon de ne pas poser de questions. En quelques minutes le compartiment se vida et les élèves disparurent dans les wagon voisins.

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas supposer cautionner ça ? Demanda la surveillante en tirant les rideau du compartiment pour éviter d'être espionné.

-C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on parle non ?

Drago alla s'assoir sur l'une des banquette et Alia s'approcha de lui.

-Montre-moi.

-C'est bon. Ma mère s'en est occupé. Ça a déjà presque cicatrisé.

-Je veux voir. Ne discute pas.

A contre cœur, le blondinet se tourna en faisant glisser sa cape de son dos. Il déboutonna ensuite quelques bouton de sa chemise et tira sur le tissus pour laisser apparaître son épaule blanche.

Alia s'agenouilla à ses côtés et laissa ses doigt effleurer la peau pale sur laquelle de démarquait une fine et longue cicatrice ressente.

-L'enfoiré... laissa elle échapper.

-Ce n'est pas le langage que devrait avoir une prof.

-Estime toi heureux que je m'arrête qu'a ce mot... sérieusement, Voldemort n'avait pas à s'acharner sur toi pour punir ton père !

-Ne l'appel pas ! S'écria le blond avec énervement. J'ai déjà faillit faire une attaque quand je t'ai vu écrire son nom sur l'une de tes lettres...

-Quoi ? Le grand Drago Malfoy a peur du nom du soit-disant seigneur des ténèbres ?! Qu'est-ce que ça doit être de voir sa fasse de serpent tout les matins !

-C'est flippant. Rigola le blond. Ah ! Arrête ! Ne me fait pas rire ça fait mal !

-Tu est blessé ailleurs ?

-Juste quelques bleus sur les côtes.

-Montre.

-Non mais ça va je t'ai dit !

L'héritier Malfoy se débâti pour empêcher la surveillante de voir plus de ses blessures mais ne réussi qu'a augmenter la douleur.

-... Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir aller voir Madame Pomfresh en arrivant ? Demanda la brune en voyant l'énorme hématome noir sur son ventre.

-Non. Elle pourrait poser des questions.

-Mmm...

Alia fouilla dans la poche de sa veste avant d'en sortir une pommade blanche.

-C'est quoi cette merde ?! S'écria Drago.

-Ça va atténuer la douleur.

-Tu ne va pas mettre un de ses truc moldu sur mon corps ! Hors de question !

-Tiens-toi tranquille et arrête de faire l'enfant ou je ferais exprès d'appuyer sur ton bleu !

L'adolescent se calma légèrement et Alia pu lui étaler un peu de crème tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Tentative échouée vu les grimace de ce dernier à chaque fois qu'elle l'effleurait.

-Et sinon... tu as parler de moi à quelqu'un ? Demanda la surveillante en refermant le pots de crème.

-Non, je ne suis pas fou. Dire à mon père que je côtoie une Cracmol serait signer mon arrêt de mort. Et lui dire que tu est une voyante ayant eu des vision de son maître serait signer le tiens.

Alia souri tristement en hochant la tête. Le retour de Voldemort l'avait hanté tout le début de l'été et elle avait eu peur du traitement que ce dernier aurait pu réserver au jeune Malfoy et sa famille. Après tout, Lucius était quand même responsable de la perte d'un des horcreux de Voldy, a savoir le journal de Jedusor ! La surveillante avait donc utilisé Coquecigrue, le minuscule hibou de Ron, pour correspondre avec le Drago.

 _Si Ron savait que son petit Coq avait passé la moitié de son été chez les Malfoy._

-Bon. Commença Drago en reboutonnant sa chemise. C'est pas tout ça mais on ferait mieux d'y aller. Les autres font finir par se demander pourquoi cette "réunion des préfets" dure si longtemps.

Il sorti du wagon en souriant.

* * *

-Les premières années par ici ! Cria Alia en faisant de grand signes.

-Alia ? Je pensais que tu prendrais les charrettes avec nous. Où est Hagrid ?

-En mission pour l'ordre. Chuchota la brune au survivant. Et si je m'occupe des premières années aujourd'hui c'est parce que... je veux prendre les barques jusqu'à Poudlard !

Les yeux marron brillèrent de milles feu et Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neuville décidèrent de l'ignorer et de se diriger vers les charrettes. Charrettes qui, comme va s'en rendre compte le jeune Potter, sont en réalité tirées par d'étranges cheveux squelettiques...

Alia elle, rassembla les élèves de première année et les emmena vers les barques enchantés.

 _ **Tiens toi tranquille ! Tu fait peur aux élèves avec t'es étoiles dans les yeux !**_

 _M'en fou ! Je vais voir Poudlard depuis les barques ! DEPUIS LES BARQUES !_

 _ **La vache... c'est même plus des étoiles c'est de comètes ! On dirait Yona...**_

-Waaaw !

-Oh Seigneurs ! Soyez bénis !

Les premières années et la surveillante s'exclamèrent en même temps en apercevant enfin l'immense ombre de l'école, flottant au-dessus de la surface miroitante du lac noir.

-Oh Dibella... tant de beauté rassemblée en un lieu... merci...

Quelques tête se tournèrent vers l'adulte folle et des murmures se firent entendre ce qui ramena vite la brune à la réalité.

-Hein ?! Qui ? Moi remercier Dibella ? Jamais ! Je ne vénère que Shéogorath !

* * *

C'était... chiant. Exaspérant. Inhumain. La voix doucereuse et aiguë qui faisait l'effet d'ongle sur un tableau noir. Alia regardait l'immondice rose blablater ses idioties tout en s'empêchant de vomir. Comment quelqu'un, dans ce monde, pouvait être aussi détestable ? Que ce soit par sa voix, sa façon de parler, ses propos ou encore ses monstrueux habits rose... du rose... partout...

Alia voulait s'arracher les yeux et se les enfoncer dans les oreilles pour ne plus avoir à subir le discours interminable de Dolores Ombrage.

Dans sa tête elle repassais tout les personnages de manga connus aillant des vêtements ou cheveux roses. Désirant redonner de la prestance à cette couleur.

 _Luka Megurine, Kuriyama Mirai, Kululu, Natsu Dragneer, Perona, Momoi Satsuki, Sakura Haruno... non, non, non ! Pas l'inutile ! Amu Hinamori... Yachiru Kusajishi... Yuno Gasai..._

 _ **On aurait bien besoin de Yuno pour faire taire ce crapaud...**_

-Maîtresse ?

Alia ne pris même pas la peine de baisser les yeux sur la petite Wæmy qui se tortillait depuis un moment en grimaçant et tirant sur sa robe rose du bout de ses doigts fins.

-Mmm...

-Wæmy demande l'autorisation de changer la couleur de sa robe.

-Autorisé. Tout sauf du rose.

* * *

 ** _Bon... le Alia vs Ombrage n'a pas encore vraiment commencé mais il ne saurait tarder ! Je me rends compte que j'ai fait beaucoup de références mangas et autre dans ce chapitre... on va faire un petit jeu ! Celui qui réussi à toutes les trouver gagne un Cookie ! (Il y en à 14 en tout) À vos marques... Prêt ? REVIEWS !_**


	25. Chap 24 : Pokémon Powa Ma Gueule !

_**Hellooooow ! OMG... J'ai complètement disparu depuis le début des vacances ^^' Désolé désolé ! Me taper paaaas ! Hurm... Bref sinon, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir donné de signe de vie depuis quelques semaines ^^' j'ai eu successivement : Un déménagement, une Japan Expo a préparer et surtout... Comment dire... Et bien, c'est simple, Harry Potter 5 est de loin le tome d'Harry Potter que j'aime le moins (même s'il y a des millions de moments épiques !) du coup, me remettre a lire le livre pour être sûr de bien suivre l'histoire, c'était très dure ^^' Mais bon, maintenant, je me suis relancé donc ça va ! Bref, trêve de bavardage, passons aux réponses aux Reviews :3**_

 _ **Au fait ! J'ai une amie nommée SetoAki qui a bien voulu être ma Beta pour ce chapitre ! Yattaaa !**_

 _ **PS : La grande gagnante du concours du dernier chapitre est Alaudi Kyoya-chan :3 elle a su trouver les 14 références que voici :**_

 _"Kufufufufu" - Mukuro_  
 _Yona - Akatsuki no Yona_  
 _Dibéla - Skyrim_  
 _Shéogorath - Skyrim_  
 _Luka - Vocaloid_  
 _Mirai - Kyoukai no Kanata_  
 _Kululu - Owari_  
 _Natsu - Fairy Tail_  
 _Perona - One Piece_  
 _Momoi - Kuroko_  
 _Sakura - Naruto_  
 _Amu - Chugo Chara_  
 _Yachiru - Bleach_  
 _Yuno - Mirai Nikki_

* * *

 **Krankar Volund :** Merci pour ses compliments ^^ j'ai réussi à demander à une amie d'être ma Beta pour ce chapitre, peut être qu'elle voudra bien continuer après :3

 **Daemonloveschocolate :** T'aura pas de Cookies ! XD Et j'ai bien peur que Drago n'ai pas fini de s'en prendre plein la gueule le pauvre :/

 **gouigouimoreau :** Comment je fais ? C'est très simple, je change le point de vue ou alors je m'attarde sur des passage pas très important que j'approfondis ^^

 **Neko Gina :** Oui, je m'excuse vraiment pour le dernier chapitre, on voyait très bien qu'il était sorti dans une totale précipitation... Sorry ! Sinon ta Review m'a bien fait rire XD et oui, les Vocaloid comme Luka comptaient dans les références puis-ce que j'avais bien précisé que c'était des références Mangas ET autres, comme jeux vidéo ou quoi. Sinon, Kululu est parfaite et Sakura est caca :3

 **Alaudi Kyoya-chan :** NOTRE GRANDE GAGNANTE ! XD Même si tu as un peu triché avec ton "Skyrim x 2" enfin bon... Je t'offre... Un demi Cookie ! XD

 **Le Cerf-Pentard :** Salut le Cerf ! Déjà, j'adore ton pseudo ! Ensuite, merci pour les compliment ça me fait super plaisir :3 Et enfin... Malheureusement (pour toi) j'ai bien peur que ce que tu redoutais dans ta dernière Review ne se produise dans un futur (assez lointain quand même) ça arrivera, dans longtemps, mais ça arrivera ^^' j'espère pour autant que tu continuera de lire ma fic malgré cela !

 **Misterluna :** Juste quand tu me dis que tu aimerais bien un chapitre par heure, je disparais XD c'est la malédictioooonnn ! XDDD Sinon, le prochain chapitre va être du LOL et du WTF comme on les aime :3 (Et oui, j'ai vérifié l'orthographe :3)

 **Leslie :** Salut ! Oui, elle est folle ! C'est bien la folie Kufufufufu... *rire démoniaque*

 **Soadesmangas :** Dommage, Alaudi t'aura battue... Mais faut dire qu'elle me connaît et connaît déjà toutes les références que je suis susceptible de mettre XD

 **xstorm007 :** OMG, tu m'as vendu du rêve là XDDD et je vais aller voir cette fic :3

* * *

 **Beta : SetoAki**

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 24 : Un jour je serais le meilleur Dresseur ! Pokemon Powa ma Gueule !**

-Certains croient qu'il aboit, le p'tit dingo gamin

Et d'autres plus gentils croient qu'il a du chagrin

Mais Peevy qui sait tout vous dit qu'il est zinzin !

-TAIT-TOI !

La porte du bureau de McGonagall s'ouvrit à la volée sur la sous-directrice et Alia. Peeves eu juste le temps de s'envoler à travers un mur, laissant seul un Harry particulièrement énervé dans le couloir.

-Potter ? Demanda la vieille femme. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en classe ?

-J'ai été envoyé ici. Répondi le survivant avec raideur.

-Envoyé ? Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par "envoyé" ?

Le brun lui tendit un parchemin scellé que le professeur de métamorphose s'empressa d'ouvrir. Ses yeux fatigués passèrent d'une ligne à l'autre en se plissant un peu plus a chaque ligne. Alia, restée en retrait, ne se fit pas prier pour lire par dessus l'épaule de la sorcière. Elle faillit s'étrangler devant les mots (roses) du parchemin (rose) parfaitement lisible, écrit avec des lettres rondes et exaspérantes.

 _ **Je savais pas qu'on pouvait trouver une écriture exaspérante...**_

 _On peut aller directement à la fin de l'année pour perdre Ombrage dans la forêt interdite ?_

 _ **Si seulement elle avait pu être tuée par les centaures...**_

 _Notre but n'était pas de sauver tout le monde à la base ?_

 _ **Pas les petasses roses.**_

McGonagall se déplaça sur le côté et laissa entrer Harry avant de refermer la porte de son bureau.

Harry s'assit en face du bureau en chêne.

-Alors ? Demanda la sorcière. C'est vrai ?

-Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? Demanda à son tour le survivant d'une voix plus agressive que ce qu'il avait voulu.

Alia posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et Harry baissa les yeux en soufflant avant de laisser entendre un "excusez-moi professeur".

La directrice de sa maison fit un geste de la main comme si elle n'avait pas fait attention à son impolitesse et continua.

-Vous vous êtes opposé au professeur Ombrage ?

-Oui...

-Vous l'avez traité de menteuse ?

-Oui.

-Vous lui avez dit que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour ?

-Oui.

Alia eu un sourire compatissant au soupir de sa collègue. Cette dernière proposa un petit gâteau a son élève puis le mis en garde contre le crapaud. Lui demandant d'adopter un profil bas et de se rappeler qu'Ombrage faisait ses rapports au ministre de la magie même. La cloche de fin des cours retentit et Alia décida de raccompagner Harry jusqu'à ses amis.

Elle salua McGonagall et lui promis qu'elle reprendrait leurs débats sur Doctor Who un autre jour.

La jeune française avait été étonnée d'apprendre que Minerva était une fan de la série ! Profondément attristé de sa fin il y a cinq ans, elle n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles lorsqu'Alia avait fait une référence au Tardis ! D'autant plus en sachant que la jeune femme était une française d'un autre monde dans le futur !

Dans la liste des choses dont était fière Alia, il y avait : sa relation de grande-sœur avec Drago, son amitié sincère avec Severus, ses créations vestimentaires, le bonheur de Wæmy et Jio et maintenant, le sourire absolument resplendissant de sa chère McGo après lui avoir appris que la série allait reprendre en septembre 2003 (avec un téléfilm de quatre-vingt dix minutes dans seulement deux ans !).

Alia avoua ne pas connaître l'ancienne série et n'avoir commencée à s'intéresser à la nouvelle qu'à partir du 10eme Docteur, et Minerva lui proposa de lui prêter toutes ses cassettes d'enregistrement qu'elle gardait bien a l'abris chez son frère Malcolm.

Elle avait aussi été très fière a la description de Amy Pond, la jeune Écossaise tête brûlée et avait hâte que la série reprenne.

* * *

-Ça va Hermione ! C'est juste pour cette fois !

-C'est ça, moque toi de moi.

-Mais je ne me souviens jamais de mes rêves ! J'ai essayée je te jure ! Mais impossible de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit quand je me réveille !

-C'est de la triche...

-Allons, allons ! Voulu les calmer Alia. Ne vous disputez pas pour ça ! Et puis tu sais Ron, je doute que mes rêves puissent t'être d'une grande aide.

-Mais ils sont tous plus fou les un que les autres ! Ça au moins ce sera intéressant à interpréter ! Et ça augmentera mon intérêt pour les cours de divination ! Ajouta t-il avant qu'Hermione ne puisse le contredire.

-Mmm... c'est sur que ses rêves ont le mérite d'être passionnant. Murmura la brune en relisant le parchemin du roux.

-Tu vois ? Avec ça, je pourrais avoir de bonnes notes dans cette matière que tu as toi même abandonné en cours de route...

-Je ne l'ai pas abandonné ! J'ai juste jugé plus intelligent de me consacrer exclusivement à mes autres matières.

-Et fuir Trelawney.

La brune lui lança un regard noir tandis que Harry passait la porte du dortoir avec une tête de zombie.

Il s'avança vers les trois autres et se laissa tomber sur une chaise sans un mot. Personne ne dit rien, il était presque minuit et la salle commune était vide en dehors d'eux.

Depuis qu'Harry avait été collé par Ombrage, il revenait très tard le soir et ne pouvait que s'assoir pour avancer un temps soit peu la montagne de devoirs qu'ils avaient. Il ne dormait presque plus, passait ses pauses de midi ou recrée à rattraper son retard et ne mangeait que de simples et rapides sandwichs apportés par Wæmy qui s'inquiétait de le voir de plus en plus pâle.

Lorsque Ron eu fini son devoir de divination et de potion, il monta se coucher. Hermione était monté quelques minutes avant et ne resta qu'Harry et Alia dans la salle.

Cette dernière se leva du fauteuil ou elle s'était installée et posa une feuille de papier devant les yeux vitreux du survivant.

Il s'agissait d'un dessin de Botruc détaillée que le professeur Gobe-Planche leur avait donné en devoir.

-Tu n'aura qu'a le recopier avec ton écriture lorsque tu t'en sentira la force.

-Vous êtes doué.

-J'étais dans un lycée artistique. Maintenant montre moi ta main.

Le survivant se laissa faire sans broncher et Alia sorti une bouteille de désinfectant magique qu'elle avait demandé à madame Pomfresh. Elle s'appliqua à l'appliquer sur la blessure, tracé à la plume de sang et qui avait laisser de fines cicatrices écarlates où l'on pouvait lire la phrase "Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges".

-Je devrais peut-être me reconvertir dans la médecine. Murmura-elle en repensant à Drago.

-Mmm... fut la seule réponse audible que lui donna Harry.

Sa tête dodelinait de droite à gauche et ses yeux étaient clos, sombrant dans le sommeil.

-Tu n'en as toujours pas parler a Ron et Hermione ? Demanda la surveillante.

-Nnn... ils s'inquiéteraient...

-Mouais... bon, maintenant c'est l'heure de dormir ! Aller hop ! Au lit !

Elle eu du mal à trainer le survivant jusqu'à son dortoir et se demanda même s'il avait réussi à se déshabiller avant de se mettre sous les couettes. Une image d'un Shoichi Irie s'endormant contre un mur en essayant de retirer son T-Shirt lui revient en mémoire et elle rigola toute seule en regagnant sa chambre.

Ah ! Ce que ses mangas lui manquaient !

* * *

"Simple curiosité" voilà la raison de l'état actuel de notre chère surveillante. Alors qu'elle faisait sa ronde matinale habituelle, elle avait entendu des chuchotements provenant d'une salle normalement vide. Sa curiosité, plus que son statu de semi-professeur, l'avait poussé à en découvrir la source. Et quelle avait été sa surprise d'y trouver une dizaine d'élèves de première années ainsi qu'un duo très reconnaissable.

"Fred, George, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?" Avait-elle demandé. "J'ose espérer que tous ses charmants élèves mineurs ont un accord signé de leurs parents pour tester vos produits ?"

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les jeunes cobayes quittent la pièce les yeux baissés. Les jumeaux avaient râlé contre tous ses personnes qui les empêchaient de travailler (La surveillante crue entendre le nom d'Hermione a plusieurs reprises).

Et c'est là qu'Alia fit sa plus grosse erreur.

"Simple curiosité."

Maintenant, on pouvait entendre une chanson aux étranges paroles en français être scandé à travers tous les couloirs de l'école !

- _Je ferais tout pour être vainqueur,_

 _Et gagner les défis !_

-Alia ?!

La brune crue reconnaître son prénom, sans vraiment savoir a qui appartenait la voix qui l'appelait.

Elle n'y fit pas plus attention. Son Fantominus et elle courraient sur la route victoire pour devenir enfin maître de la ligue !

Mais alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à deux pas du centre Pokémon, alors qu'elle avait presque fini après des mois d'aventure éreintante, alors qu'elle arrivait au refrain du générique, surgissant d'un buisson sauvage...

[Scout chiant veut se battre]

-POOKÉÉÉMOONNN !

Le cris de guerre était lancé et Alia porta la main a sa Pokeball pour invoquer son cher Fantominus, prête à en découdre.

[Scout Chiant envoi un Severus]

-Fantominus, attaque "Lechouille" !

[Severus évite l'attaque]

[Severus attaque "Sermon Moralisateur"]

[Talent "trop bourré pour comprendre" annule l'attaque]

-Fantominus, revient ! ALIA À L'ATTAQUE !

[Alia rejoint le combat]

[Alia attaque "Coup De Boule"]

[C'est super efficace !]

[Severus est confus]

[Severus s'énerve et passe en mod "Méga Évolution"]

[Severus sort sa baguette magique et se prépare à attaquer]

[Alia utilise son talent "Larmes". Elle se laisse tomber sur le sol et pleure comme un bébé.]

[C'est Extrêmement Efficace ! Severus est confus]

[Severus n'est plus énervé. Il s'approche d'Alia et utilise son talent "porter comme une princesse"]

[C'est super efficace, Alia se laisse faire et s'endort dans ses bras.]

[Alia est K.O.]

[Severus gagne 2 xp]

* * *

-Tu te sens mieux ?

Alia essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux mais la lumière aux reflets verts des lieux les lui fit refermer aussitôt. Elle chercha à se lever mais tous ses muscles la faisaient souffrir. Sans parler de sa tête qui semblait en pleine parti de flipper avec ses neurones.

-Ou eu ui ?...

Sa bouche était pâteuse et elle se sentait comme un zombie. En bref, tous les symptômes d'une bonne gueule de bois.

-Tu es dans mon bureau. Lui répondit la même voix que tout a l'heure. Essaye de te relever deux minutes.

Alia ouvrit une nouvelle fois ses yeux, plus prudemment, et croisa le regard noir de Severus. Ce dernier était assis sur une chaise de son bureau, juste à côté d'elle et l'avait installé sur un lit surement créer magiquement.

Doucement, elle s'agrippa a sa main et il l'aida à la mettre en position assise. Puis il lui présenta un verre contenant une substance louche.

-Bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux.

Avec une confiance aveugle, la surveillante attrapa le verre rugueux et bu une grande gorgé du liquide amer.

-Beurk...

-Ça va atténuer le mal de tête.

-Qu'est-ce ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-elle en se forçant à finir le verre.

-J'aimerais bien te poser la même question. Répondit le potionniste avec un air réprobateur. Je t'ai trouvé seule dans un couloir complètement bourré à chanter je ne sais quoi et a essayer de te battre comme une ivrogne !

Alia essaya de réunir ses souvenirs en adhérant les informations. Elle se souviens d'un combat Pokemon et d'un Fantominus... puis d'un bonbon... un bonbon...

-Je vais tuer les jumeaux. Murmura-elle.

-De quoi ?

-Rien...

La brune se laissa retomber sur le lit en se tenant la tête.

-J'ai tellement mal...

-Attends que la potion fasse effet.

Seul un grognement lui répondit et Severus s'inquiéta un peu. Il porta sa main au front dégoulinant de sueur de son amie.

-Tu es brulante... je vais te préparer autre chose pour la fièvre.

Il se leva et voulu marcher jusqu'à son bureau mais fut arrêter avant.

-Non...

Il se retourna pour voir qu'Alia le retenait par la manche de sa robe.

-Me laisse pas...

-Je ne te laisse pas. Je vais juste te préparer un médicament.

-Je ne veux pas mourir... ne m'abandonne pas... pas encore...

-Tu délires. Tu as de la fièvre.

-Seeev'...

Son ton était suppliant. Elle avait refermé les yeux et semblait réellement mal. Severus poussa un soupir et se rassis à sa place, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Il regarda son visage pâle et plein de sueur. Ses mèches de cheveux collées à sa peau.

D'un geste lent, il commença à les écarter pour dégager son visage. Ses traits se détendirent un peu et le potionniste commença à s'attarder sur ses boucles brune si douce... il les caressa lentement pendant de nombreuses minutes. Attendant qu'Alia ne s'endorme sagement.

Une fois la belle au pays des rêves, il se leva pour lui fabriquer un cataplasme qui ferra baisser sa fièvre.

Tandis qu'il confectionnait la potion, il se prit à repenser à son enfance. Il se souvient d'un jour où il était tombé malade après avoir joué dans la rivière de son village avec Lily Evans. A l'époque, sa mère travaillait et n'avait pas pu s'occuper de lui. Seule Lily était venu lui donner de quoi le guérir.

Étrangement, ce souvenir, qui avait toujours été très doux puis horriblement douloureux après la mort de son amour d'enfance, ne lui faisait plus le même effet... En y réfléchissant bien, la jeune sorcière n'avait fait que lui donner des médicaments moldu puis rentrer chez elle... Jamais il ne se souvient qu'elle était resté à ses côtés ou lui est caresser les cheveux en attendant qu'il s'endorme... plus le potionniste repensait à cela, et plus il se demanda quelle genre de relation il était en train d'entretenir avec sa collègue de travail ?

Ses multiples questions lui firent rater sa potion pour la première fois depuis des années.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Bon j'avoue, sur la fin je suis partie en steck XD Mais bon :3 Sinon j'ai autre chose à dire ! Lors de la Japan Expo Sud j'ai rencontré une jeune artiste talentueuse : Niranei ! Elle m'a fait un dessin absolument MAGNIFIQUE d'Alia et je voulais absolument vous le faire partager ! Du coup, avec son accord je vous le laisse là (enlevez les * dans le lien)**_

http*:/*/*zupimages*.*net*/up*/17/09*/qgbx*.*jpg

 _ **Si cela vous intéresse vous pouvez la retrouver sur :**_

 _ **Facebook : NiraArtist**_

 _ **DeviantArt : Niranei**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à aller la voir elle à un don !**_


	26. Chap 25 : La vengeance c'est un

**_Hellow ! Je suis de retour ! (Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !) Et avec ce que vous attendez tous depuis maintenant trois quatre chapitres : ALIA vs OMBRAGE ! TAN TAN TAN TAAAAAN ! Hurm... Bref, tout de suite les réponses aux Review !_**

* * *

 **Daemonloveschocolate :** ...

 **Misterluna :** Alors voilà, aujourd'hui, je fais l'inverse du dernier chapitre : je commence par un semblant de drama pour finir sur du LOL ça te va ? XD Et sinon j'était les trois jour à la Japan : Vendredi en Mirai (Kyoukai no Kanata) Samedi en Miranda (D Gray Man) et Dimanche en Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) Voilà, merci encore pour tes compliments ^^

 **Neko Gina :** Et non ! Je ne suis pas morte ! (Je crois) et si jamais tu veux vraiment dessiner Alia y a pas de problème ! Rien que le fait que quelqu'un veuille dessiner un personnage provenant de mon cerveau (malade) ça me fait super plaisir t'imagine pas ! ^^

 **Chapel Lucie :** Je me suis bien amusé en l'écrivant aussi XD

 **Leslie :** Nous sommes réunis ce jour, en mémoire des jumeaux Wealsey, mort pour avoir joué un mauvais tour à une folle psychopathe... XD

 **Soadesmangas :** La rencontre avec le crapaud, c'est maintenant ^^ Contente de t'avoir fait rire en tout cas :3 Et sinon... J'arrive pas à te trouver dans Wattpad, tu pourrais m'envoyer le lien en PM s'il te plaît ? J'ai vraiment envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

 **Le Cerf-Pentard :** Salut chère adepte des parenthèses ! Voilà une petite

 **EXPLICATION DU TITRE**

 **(si personne ne vois ce message, c'est qu'il y a un problème...)**

 **Pourquoi "PotterHeart" et pas "PotterHead" ?**

 **1/. Soyons cash, j'ai toujours trouvé le terme "PotterHead" moche. Que ce soit dans la sonorité ou le sens.**

 **Pour moi, la saga et l'univers Harry Potter a toujours été dans mon "cœur" (Heart) et non dans ma "tête" (Head)**

 **2/. Choix stratégique : Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà essayé de retrouver une Fic avec seulement des mots-clés...**

 **C'est l'horreur ! Même en écrivant le titre entier, on tombe sur d'autres fics...**

 **MAIS ! Si vous écrivez le terme "PotterHeart" dans la barre de recherche, vous ne tomberez QUE sur ma Fic !**

 **Si c'est pas beau ça :3**

 **gouigouimoreau :** Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas le tome 5... Disons plutôt que ce n'est pas mon préféré ^^ (c'est le 2 mon préféré, c'est pour ça que j'ai commencé cette fic au 4 T^T) Et surtout, dans ce tome apparaît le personnage que je hais le plus de tout l'univers... Dolores Ombrage !

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 25 : La vengeance est un crapaud qui ne se mange pas !**

Alia avait essayé. Très fort. Elle avait tout fait pour que ça n'arrive pas, quitte à changer ses habitudes. Elle s'était forcé à vivre la nuit, dormant toute la journée et ne se levant que vers les coups de dix-sept heures. Mais malgré toutes ses précautions et ses fuites intempestives, l'inévitable avait fini par arriver.

Peu après le dîner du soir, alors qu'elle fuyait la grande salle, elle était apparu devant ses yeux.

Son sourire de crapaud apparu au milieu du chemin et sa voix niaise attaqua les tympans de la surveillante.

-Mademoiselle Aka.

-... Professeur Ombrage...

 _Fuis, fuis, fuis._

 ** _Frappe la, frappe la, frappe la._**

-Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous parler. Je me disais aussi que je n'avais pas rencontré tous mes chers camarades.

Du coin de l'œil, Alia aperçu Neuville et Luna sortir de la grande salle. Elle leur lança un regard transpirant de détresse et de désespoir mais les deux amis se contentèrent de baisser les yeux en reconnaissant leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils passèrent à côté sans rien dire et s'enfuirent dans les couloirs.

 _Traîtres !_

-Ah oui ? Demanda la brune avec un faux air surpris. C'est que je travaille surtout la nuit pour surveiller les couloirs depuis quelques temps.

Depuis que ta sale tronche se balade dans le château en fait.

-J'ai cru comprendre cela en effet. Mais je tenais tout de même à rencontrer notre si... mystérieuse surveillante.

Une alarme se déclencha dans l'esprit de la française. Comme si toutes ses voix intérieures étaient d'accord sur une chose et la mettait en garde.

 _ **Danger. Danger. Danger.**_

-J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser. Commença le crapaud en sortant une plume et un calepin du néant.

-Je viens de me rappeler ! J'ai des choses à faire !

-Rien de bien important je pense.

-Vous insinuez que mon travail a moins d'importance qu...

-Tout d'abord, j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur la famille dont vous prétendez être originaire. Les "Aka" c'est cela ?

Alia réprima une grimasse.

 _Et merde..._

 ** _Si elle pose des questions c'est qu'elle s'est déjà renseigné. Fait gaffe à ne pas rentrer dans son jeu !_**

 _T'es marrant toi ! Elle est bien plus difficile à cerner que Dumbledore..._

-Que voulez vous savoir ? Demanda la surveillante en croisant les bras.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque famille Aka dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

-Et ? Nous ne sommes peut être pas très connu mais cela ne signifie pas que nous n'existons pas.

 ** _Trouve mieux si tu veux qu'elle te croit._**

-Mais je n'ai trouvé aucune preuve de l'existence d'une telle famille.

-Nous sommes français...

-Même en oubliant que le nom "Aka" sonne plus chinois que...

-Japonais.

-Pardon ?

-C'est d'origine japonaise.

-Quel importance ! Il n'empêche qu'aucun document du ministre de la magie français ne mentionne de famille Aka.

-Avez-vous cherchez au Japon ? Ou au États Unis ? Ma famille a la bougeotte, je vous avouerais ne pas avoir la moindre idée d'où se trouvent mes cousins en ce moment.

 ** _Trop gros. Ce mensonge est trop gros... elle n'en croit pas un mot..._**

-Mais vous avez vécu en France durant votre enfance ? Or, les registres ne font mention d'aucune "Alia Aka" dans ses cinquante dernières années.

 _Elle n'en croit pas un mot._

-Je suis Cracmol. Ce doit être pourquoi je n'apparais pas dans les registres.

-Mais est-ce la vérité ? Êtes-vous réellement une Cracmol ? Ou même. Alia Aka, est-il réellement votre nom ?

 _ **Danger. Danger. DANGER !**_

-Vous insinuez que je mens ?

-Je cherche juste à protéger les élèves de cette école contre d'éventuelles impostures. Les mensonges sont courant depuis quelques mois.

 _Elle parle d'Harry là ?_

-Je ne pense pas que le Professeur Dumbledore embaucherait un imposteur dans son école.

-Le... Professeur Dumbledore... n'est plus aussi fiable qu'autrefois...

 _D'où tu parles du dirlo comme ça petasse ?!_

 ** _Wow ! Doucement tigresse ! On se calme ! C'est moi d'habitude qui veux tuer les autres !_**

Alors que la surveillante s'apprêtait à sauter a la gorge du truc rose, cette dernière se racla la gorge puis baissa son carnet dans lequel elle n'avait cessé de griffonner et le rangea ainsi que sa plume.

-Je pense en savoir assez pour l'instant. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

-C'est ça...

* * *

Alia rentra comme un ouragan dans sa chambre, faisant sursauter Drago qui retira son casque et essaya de calmer le pauvre Jio qui avait été éjecté de ses genoux sous son geste brusque.

-Alia ? Ça va pas de rentrer comme ça ! J'ai failli avoir une attaque.

-Rappelle moi... c'est la chambre de qui ?

-Si tu ne voulais pas que je vienne squatter ton ordi il fallait le dire.

-... Excuse-moi... j'ai eu une conversation des plus agréables avec notre chère professeur rose. Grimaça elle.

Drago grimaça aussi tout en repositionnant le Niffleur sur lui et commençant a lui caresser le ventre.

-Fais gaffe. Cette femme fait parti des hauts placés. Tu ferais mieux de t'en faire une amie.

-Moi ? Amie avec Ombrage ?! JAMAIS !

Le blond haussa les épaules et se retourna vers l'ordi de la brune dans le but de reprendre sa partie. Il avait appris à ne pas se mêler de la vie de la surveillante. De toute façon elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Ce qui risquait de lui attirer pas mal de problèmes dans le futur... Le blond espérait qu'il n'arriverait rien de grave à cette femme qu'il avait appris à apprécier dans le dos de sa famille.

La surveillante attrapa son sac en jeans, celui qu'elle avait ramené de son monde, et s'apprêta à ressortir pour son cours particulier de potion lorsque son regard fût attirer par un livre sortant à moitié du sac de Drago.

 _Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques_ par Norbert Dragonneau.

Elle se pencha pour l'attraper, repensant au film qu'elle ne pourrait jamais voir. Avec Eddie Redmayne, son acteur préféré qu'elle avait suivi depuis son rôle dans les Piliers de la terre et qu'elle appelait affectueusement Jack.

En ouvrant le livre, elle tomba sur une page arraché. Fronçant les sourcils, elle regarda le sommaire et eu le nom de la créature sur la page manquante.

 _Le Basilic._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Elle retourna à la page arraché et remarqua autre chose sur la page suivante. En bas, comme étant passé au travers de la page manquante, on pouvait deviner un petit mot griffonnées à l'encre noire.

 _Tuyaux._

Alia ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Son regard passa de Drago, complètement absorbé par l'écran, et de son livre de soin aux créatures magiques.

Dans sa tête repassait des images du deuxième volet d'Harry Potter. Elle revit Hermione, pétrifiée, allongée dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Et Harry qui trouvait une page arraché et froissé entre ses doigts. Une page, comme celle qui manquait dans le livre de l'héritier Malfoy. Une page, qu'Alia s'était toujours étonné de sa place dans la mains de la jeune Griffondor. La surveillante s'était toujours demandé comment Hermione, qui vénérait les livres, avait pu en arracher une page et la froisser avec tant de hargne dans sa main... Pourquoi ne pas juste récupérer le livre entier ?

Maintenant, tout devenait clair. Alia sourit tendrement à Drago sans qu'il ne le voit. Puis, sans un mot, elle remis le livre à sa place et sorti.

Au fond d'elle, elle était d'autant plus heureuse d'avoir un jour passé les portes de Poudlard. Ainsi, elle avait pu connaître des choses incroyables sur ses personnages préférés. Avec un petit sourire, elle se dit qu'elle retournerait discuter avec le reflet d'Alexandra après son cours de potion.

Pour dire a l'image de sa meilleure amie a quel point elle était heureuse d'être venu dans ce monde.

* * *

-Je ne savais pas si je pouvais intervenir dans une discussion entre professeurs...

-Bon sang Neuville ! La prochaine fois que tu me vois parler au crapaud, il faut venir me sauver ! Je sais pas moi, dit que Minerva me demande ou invente un autre prétexte urgent ! Ne m'abandonne pas a mon sort !

-Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Fit une voix glaciale.

Le jeune Londubat étouffa un petit couinement et reporta son attention sur son chaudron tandis qu'Alia se retournait vers le potionniste a la mine sombre avec un sourire éblouissant.

-On parlait des cuisses de grenouilles ! Tu savais que c'était un plat typiquement français ? Que dirais tu de m'aider à cuire une espèce très rare de crapaud rose ?

-J'aimerais éviter une indigestion. Plaisanta le noiraud sous le regard choquée du jeune Gryffondor qui ne le croyait pas capable d'humour.

-Maintenant, si tu pouvais laisser Londubat terminer sa potion. Je te rappelle qu'il est en retenue.

Alia lança un sourire navré à Neuville et retourna voir sa propre potion. Dire qu'elle s'améliorait aurait été impossible. Il lui arrivait parfois de réussir une recette compliqué par la volonté du saint esprit comme de faire exploser un chaudron vide. Severus n'avait jamais vu de pareil catastrophe. C'était comme si tout ce qu'elle touchait se transformait en mixture aléatoire !

Un miracle donc, que le potionniste et son bureau soit encore vivant après chaque cours du soir.

Alors que le chaudron de Neuville commençait à émettre une inquiétante fumée rouge, il s'empressa de faire disparaître la mixture instable et lui remonta les bretelles un bon quart d'heure avant de le renvoyer dans son dortoir.

Il fit un triste signe de la main a son amie surveillante et parti sans demander son reste.

 _C'est fou comme il ressemble à Severus !_

 ** _Hein ?_**

 _Ben oui ! Il est un peu le mouton noir de sa maison et se fait martyriser par les élèves des autres maisons. Un peu comme Sev' avec la bande de James._

 ** _Et quoi ? Hermione c'est Lily ?_**

 _Mouais... même si Neuville n'est pas amoureux d'elle. Elle le protège et essaye de le pousser vers le haut._

 ** _Et puis au final, elle lui préférera Harry et Ron qui peuvent s'apparenter a James et Sirius._**

 _Pas étonnant que Sev' s'acharne sur lui. Il doit lui rappeler l'étudiant faiblard qu'il était..._

 ** _Et il en voudrait aussi à Hermione d'abandonner Neuville comme Lily l'a abandonné ? C'est du n'importe quoi ton histoire !_**

 _Peut-être... ou peut-être pas... Si c'est le cas, je me demande si Severus s'est rendu compte de son comportement ?_

 ** _Bouché comme il l'est, ça m'étonnerait._**

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda le potionniste sous le regard interrogative de sa camarade.

-Deux yeux, une bouche et un nez. Félicitations : tu n'es pas un alien !

-Hein ?

-Plus sérieusement. Repris la jeune femme en changeant complètement de sujet. Tu sais ou je pourrais trouver les mêmes Cupidons que ceux de la Saint Valentin de 1993 ?

* * *

Fred et George était anéanti. Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Leur nerfs les avaient lâché depuis longtemps et maintenant c'était leurs cerveaux respectifs qui partaient en vacances...

Cela avait commencé quelques jours après ce petit incident qui avait poussé une surveillante bourré à chanter a s'en arracher la mâchoire dans les couloirs de l'école.

Ils avaient d'abord cru que l'incident était clos. Mais ils s'étaient trompé. Oh combien ils s'étaient trompé !

Ils s'étaient réveillés un lundi en sursaut à 6h tapante par un bruit de fanfare dans leur dortoir. Deux petits angelots grassouillets en couche culotte avec des flûtes et des trompettes jouaient une chansons en boucle. Et en boucle. Et en boucle !

Les angelots ne s'arrêtèrent jamais ! Les suivant dans la grande salle ou même aux TOILETTES ! Les seules fois où ils arrêtaient de brailler était pendant les cours.

Les jumeaux avaient tout fait pour les faire taire sans aucun résultat. Ils durent donc se résoudre à les semer. Et même la, c'était impossible. Pour une raison Bien particulière.

En effet, a chaque fois que les jumeaux bénéficiaient d'un moment de calme, a l'abris des regard dans un passage secret ou une salle oublié, des elfes de maisons apparaissaient dans leur dos en criant un mot étrange qui rameutait immédiatement les Cupidons insupportable.

Ce manège dura une semaine. Une semaine entière où les profs les regardaient avec amusement et où elle, était aux anges.

Oui, elle, celle qui était derrière cette vengeance ignoble. Celle qui leur avaient envoyé ses démons ailés. Celle qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'embaucher deux Cupidons, pour qu'ils leurs chantent H24 "Pink Fluffy Unicorn, Dancing on Raimbow ~"

Oui, cette vengeance était signé Alia Aka. Pareil pour les elfes de maison qui participaient activement en hurlant "POKÉMON !" et leurs déclenchant des crises cardiaques.

Maintenant, une chose était sur. Jamais, au grand JAMAIS, les jumeaux ne chercheraient à jouer des tours à la surveillante démoniaque.

* * *

 _ **Bon, bon, bon... Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Maintenant, je profite de cet espace pour vous faire par de l'avenir de cette fic. Puisque ça y est, le décor à été planté depuis un petit moment déjà, alors il est temps de parler plus sérieusement ! Pour commencer, certains personnages ne sont pas encore apparu pour le moment, mais ferons leur apparition prochainement (voir peut-être dans le prochain chapitre).**_  
 _ **Comme Dean et Seamus !**_  
 _ **Mais ce n'est pas tout : J'ai dans l'idée de garder un déroulement de l'histoire "normale" dans un certain degré (aussi normale que peut être une histoire avec une folle comme Alia...). MAIS, car il y a un "mais", certains "couples" n'existant pas dans l'histoire de base, risque de se former. En disant cela, je sais que vous pensez au Alia x Severus bande de petit malins, mais il ne sera pas le seul couple "imprévu" au programme !**_  
 _ **Bref, arrêtons de tourner autour du pot, je vous ai parlé de Seamus et Dean, et bien il y a 99,9% de chance qu'ils sortent ensemble ^^**_

 _ **Bref, vous aurez compris le fin mot de ce massage : cette fic contiendra quelques couples homosexuels. Je vous préviens avant ne vous inquiétez pas. Voilà, voilà, je pense que mon message est passé ^^ Sur ceux, bonne nuit et à la prochaine mes PotterHeart !**_


	27. Chap 26 : Décret Cons et autres Débilité

_**Hellow mes PotterHeart ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Pardon pour le retard mais ma Beta était en vacance XD Et sinon on avance doucement mais sûrement dans l'histoire (avec enfin, le premier couple hors de l'histoire originelle qui va prendre forme ! On commence doucement, je ne veux pas non plus trop modifier l'univers d'Harry Potter à ce sujet) Bien, sûr ce, passons aux Review :3**_

* * *

 **Daemonloveschocolate :** Voilà le Yaoi que tu attendais tant ! Et oui, le rose, c'est le mal, comme ton bonnet :3

 **xstorm007 :** Contente que cette fic te plaise ^^ Et sinon en ce qui concerne mon inspi... elle m'apparaît les soirs de pleine lune d'années bissextiles quand Venus se retrouve dans la maison de Jupiter et que les Dragon chevauchent les Gays.

 **Neko Gina :** Alors... je vais te décevoir, mais il n'y aura pas de Drarry dans cette fic (à mon grand désespoir T^T) pour la simple et bonne raison que... Albus et Scorpius ! Voilà ^^' Sinon je suis toujours aussi heureuse de voir que cette fic te plaît ! Merci beaucoup ^^

 **Kahouette/Leslie :** Ravie que ça te plaise ! Et niveau Ombrage vs Alia, on en a pas encore fini ^^' suite du fight dans ce chapitre :3

 **Le Cerf-Pentard :** Si tu trouvais Ombrage détestable dans le dernier chapitre, crois-moi t'a encore rien vu ^^'

 **Alaudi Kyoya-chan :** POOO-KEEEEE-MOOOOOON ~ XD Du calme, du calme ! Je laisserais ton Bubus tranquille ne t'inquiète pas. Et bien sûr, j'attends ta nouvelle Review avant minuit :3

 **Misterluna :** Je m'excuse d'avance ! Beaucoup de drama dans ce chapitre ^^' Pas frapper, pas frapper !

 **gouigouimoreau :** Alors... Pour le Sev/Alia j'aimerais beaucoup que ça devienne une vraie relation ^^ Et c'est vrai que la réaction de Luna était un peu OC maintenant que tu le dit... J'avais pas fait gaffe, mais j'essayerais d'être plus attentive à l'avenir. Et sinon pour les couples, la plupart seront les couples de bases des bouquins, seuls quelque un différerons, mais pas beaucoup et pas tous forcement en Yaoi.

 **Soadesmangas :** Contente que ça te fasse rire ! Et je n'ai pas de compte Wattpad par contre désoler. Et en ce qui concerne Neuville et Sev', ça vient d'un Canon que j'ai lu sur une page Facebook ^^

 **Krankar Volund :** Par étudiant faiblard, j'entends surtout qu'il se faisait maltraiter par les maraudeurs. Après pour la petite révélation avec Drago, on s'est mal compris ^^ Drago n'a jamais aidé Hermione a trouver la page du basilic. Disons plutôt qu'après que plusieurs élèves aient été pétrifié par une personne complètement inconnue (il ne savait rien du journal de Tom à l'époque) le petit Malfoy s'est dit que cette situation pourrait réellement dégénérer... Et comme il se doutait que la créature derrière tous ça devait être un serpent géant, il a arraché une page de son livre et est ensuite allée la cacher dans la main pétrifié d'Hermione. Après tout, n'as-tu pas trouvé étrange qu'Harry, Ron, Dumbledore ou même Madame Pomfresh n'aient rien trouvé dans la main d'Hermione lorsqu'ils l'on trouvé ? Et préviens moi quand tu commenceras ta fic j'irais y jeter un coup d'œil ^^

 **PenArt :** Hellow nouvelle venue ! Merci de lire ma fic et j'espère que tu continueras à laisser des Review :3

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 26 : Décret Cons et autres Débilités.**

-Bon mais tu imagines ? Accuser mon pauvre petit Niffleur de vol ! Comment une boule de poil aussi _kawaii_ pourrait voler quoi que ce soit ! Il est l'innocence et la mignonnerie incarnée ! Bon ok... y avait deux trois pièces en chocolat qui dépassaient de sa poche... Mais ça ne voulait rien dire ! C'est un mal entendu ! Un complot !

-Alia ?

La surveillante se retourna avec lenteur, deux Galions en chocolat dans la bouche et un Niffleur noir et blanc au ventre proéminent sur les genoux.

Elle était assise en tailleur sur le sol d'une petite pièce vide (si on oubliait l'immense miroir auquel elle tapait la discute)

-Sev' ? C'est pas moi ! Chui innocente ! C'est Jio !

Le Niffleur poussa un petit cri de désapprobation et lui jeta un autre Galion chocolaté en pleine face !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est quoi cet endroit ? C'est...

La voix de Severus mourut sur ses lèvres.

-C'est... le miroir du Rised ? Murmura-t-il pour lui même.

-Tu le connais ? S'écria la surveillante, ramenant l'attention du potionniste sur elle.

Ce dernier baissa ses yeux sur sa camarade puis détourna immédiatement le regard.

-De nom...

Alia mordit dans son chocolat sans quitter des yeux le noiraud qui semblait soudain mal à l'aise.

-Menteur ~ chantonna elle.

Elle se leva et s'approcha tel un chat en pleine parti de chasse. S'agrippant au bras du potionniste au cas où il chercherait a fuir, elle le força à la regarder.

-Avoue ! Tu l'as déjà vu ? Ne mens pas ! Je suis sûre que tu t'es déjà regardé dedans ! Alors ? Alors ? Alooooooooors ?

-Aaaah ! Mais arrête bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Dans le miroir ? Si tu me le dis, je te dis ce que moi je vois !

-Et en quoi ça m'intéresse ? Demanda-t-il.

Cependant, Severus dût avouer qu'il aurait bien voulu savoir à qui la surveillante parlait plus tôt... Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Wæmy où il pourrait trouver sa maîtresse et que celle ci l'avait conduit ici, il s'était posé des questions. Après tout, cette femme était un véritable mystère !

Severus se souvient alors de ce jour en fin d'année dernière... Où il l'avait retrouvé en pleurs derrière les gradins... Comment avait-elle su que le seigneur des ténèbres allait revenir ? Comment avait-elle su pour la mort de Diggory ? Alia savait des choses qu'elle n'était pas sensé savoir... et cela faisait peur au noiraud... car si il y avait bien une chose que le seigneur des ténèbres n'aimait pas, c'était qu'on en sache plus que nécessaire à son sujet...

Si Alia était bien une voyante, alors elle deviendrait une cible de choix pour le mage noir... et ça, Severus ne pouvait pas le permettre !

Mais s'il voulait sauver la surveillante, tout en jouant les espions pour Vous-Savez-Qui, il devait en savoir plus au sujet de la brune...

-... Tu commences...

-Yes ! Tu promets hein ? Pas de triche ?!

Elle sautillait limite sur place. Toute contente d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau à son sujet. D'un certain côté, Severus fut toucher par son comportement de gamine. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas intéressé à lui de cette façon.

-Viens ! Que je te présente !

Elle le traîna jusqu'au miroir, se plaçant devant sans lui lâcher le bras et commença à lui présenter des espaces vides à ses yeux.

-Elle, c'est Alexandra ! Ma meilleure amie ! Elle est aussi folle que moi ! Physiquement elle est plutôt petite, et brune avec de long cheveux qu'elle attache toujours en chignon ! Aujourd'hui, c'est elle que je vois, mais parfois c'est ma famille. Mon père ou ma mère... quand j'ai faim, je vois ma grand-mère en train de cuisiner ! Pareil quand je suis stressée... ça m'aide toujours à me calmer de l'observer en silence... tu trouves ça étrange ? J'aime regarder les gens travailler...

-Je sais... tu me fixes souvent quand je corrige les copies.

-Ça te gênes ?

-Avant oui. Maintenant je m'y suis habitué.

-Cool !

La jeune femme sourit de toutes ses dents.

-J'aime m'imposer dans la vie des gens... ça me donne l'impression d'appartenir à ce monde...

La dernière phrase fut chuchoté si bas, que Severus eu du mal à en saisir le sens... lui qui pensait en savoir plus sur la surveillante, se retrouvait avec encore plus de questions.

-Ta famille te manques ?

Alia se tourna vers lui et le regarda en silence, un air étonné sur le visage.

-C'est pas que...

-Pourquoi tu ne leur envois pas des lettres ? Ils sont peu-être en France mais les hiboux se fichent de la distance.

-Ce... n'est pas aussi simple... malheureusement...

Elle se força à sourire et quelque part, le potionniste sentit son cœur se serrer. Décidément, la famille n'était pas un bon sujet de discussion avec Alia.

-A ton tour maintenant !

-Quoi ?

-Et bien oui ! A toi de me dire ce que tu vois dans le miroir ! Tu as promis !

Elle tira le potionniste par le bras pour le placer juste devant le miroir. Déjà, ce dernier regrettait d'avoir accepté ce compromis... il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

-Je...

Son regard se perdit dans le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir et son cœur se sera douloureusement.

-Avant... je me voyais avec la femme que j'aimais... nous fondions une famille...

Il se senti mal... parler ainsi de cela a quelqu'un... c'était quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais imaginé faire ! Alors pourquoi... Alia resta silencieuse à ses côtés. Attentive, mais ne le pressant pas. Elle était juste là pour l'écouter se confier.

-Cette femme... je l'ai aimé pendant de nombreuses années... mais elle en a préféré un autre... un sale type qui méritait de crever.

Sa voix voulu cracher la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Potter... pour cet enfoiré qui avait ruiné sa scolarité durant sept longues années... mais au lieu de ça, elle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il se haït. Il haït sa voix qui le trahissait et laissait encore filtrer ses émotions après tout ce temps... il se haïssait...

Levant les yeux vers la surface poli du miroir, il repris.

-Avant, je me voyais à la place de cette homme. Tenant cette femme que j'aimais dans mes bras... Mais maintenant...

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux vert de Lily, qui lui sourit avec bonheur. Cette femme... morte par sa faute... a cause d'une stupide prophétie qu'il avait rapporté au seigneur des ténèbres...

-Maintenant je vois cette femme... avec son mari et son fils... heureux... vivant la vie que je leur ai arraché...

* * *

-Tu tiens mal ta plume ! Tu m'étonnes que tu dessines comme un pied !

-Mais ! C'est méchant...

Derrière eux, Fred et George rigolèrent en voyant leur jeune frère désespérer de faire un croquis correct.

C'était un samedi après-midi et les cinquièmes années de Gryffondor s'étaient regroupés dans la grande salle pour un seul et même devoir : Dessiner un Malgrif Tacheté pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Autant dire que la créature, semblable à un homard, n'était pas des plus simples à croquer...

C'est pourquoi Harry avait demandé l'aide d'Alia Aka qui, de tout évidence, savait mieux dessiner que la moitié du château !

-Et donc vous avez fait des études d'art ? Demanda Dean Thomas.

-Exact. J'ai fait un bac artisanat et métier de l'art avant d'entrer dans une école de dessin à mes dix-huit ans.

-C'est quoi un bac ? Demanda Ron en relevant la tête de son dessin catastrophique.

-C'est un diplôme moldu le renseigna Hermione sous l'approbation des autres. Un peu comme nos ASPIC.

-Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien Dean ! S'écria Alia en regardant la feuille du jeune métisse.

-J'aime bien dessiner, même si je suis moins doué que ce que j'aimerais...

-Pour savoir dessiner, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire : Dessiner. C'est bête dit comme ça, mais seule la pratique permet de s'améliorer.

-Vous pourriez m'apprendre ? Me dire quoi faire par exemple ?

-Pourquoi pas...

Alia se recula sur son siège et observa les alentours. La salle était plutôt rempli, sans compter leur groupe. La surveillante était contente de voir que Seamus et Dean s'étaient réconciliés avec le survivant. Avec eux, étaient aussi présents Harry, Ron et Hermione qui dessinaient aussi leur Malgrif. Ainsi que Fred et George discutant avec un groupe de cobaye... heeeeuuu... pardon, de "première année" ! Neuville lisait tranquillement, près de la cheminée et d'autres groupes distincts papotait gentiment sans déranger les travailleurs.

Soudain, le regard de la surveillante se posa sur la petite tête brune de Seamus... et son cerveau de Yaoiste s'alluma ! Voila bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mis son grain de sel dans les vies privées des élèves ! Et voilà qu'une opportunité se présentait à elle sur un plateau d'or ! Il fallait en profiter !

-Tiens Dean, prend une autre feuille.

Le jeune métisse s'exécuta, tout content d'avoir un cours particulier.

-Seamus, lève toi s'il-te-plaît.

-Hein ?

-Là ! Installe-toi ici.

Elle lui tira une chaise qu'elle plaça juste devant celle de Dean. Et tapota sur le dossier.

Le sorcier explosif se leva et s'installa en râlant.

-On va commencer par les formes de bases. Dit la surveillante en attrapant un crayon. Là la tête, ici la ligne des yeux et celle du nez... elle griffonna vite fait un patron du visage de Seamus avant de rendre le crayon à Dean.

-Heeeuuuuu... pourquoi c'est moi qui doit être dessiner ? Tu pouvais pas lui demander de dessiner une chaise ?

-Seam' arrête de bouger... lui ordonna Dean en essayant de placer les yeux sur le croquis.

L'intéressé râla pour la forme et essaya de rester le plus immobile possible. Alia donna encore quelques directives avant de les laisser.

Elle retourna vers le reste du groupe tout en les regardant du coin de l'œil.

 _ **Tu sais que c'est pas avec ça qu'ils vont se tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?**_

 _Tien ! T'es revenu toi ? Je ne t'entendait plus et pensais être redevenu normale !_

 _ **LOL, t'es folle et tu le sais.**_

 _Yep._

 _ **Maintenant, arrête de te parler toute seule et de baver sur un couple qui n'existera jamais ! On est dans le vrai monde là, pas dans une de tes fanfic Dean x Seamus !**_

 _Si tu savais..._

* * *

C'était obligé... Alia le savait mais cela n'aidait en rien à faire passer la pilule...

Cela avait été annoncé dans le journal, un matin au petit déjeuner. Alia profitait d'un moment avec Severus lorsque ce dernier se figea dans la lecture de son exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier.

-Qu'est-ce qui a ?

S'emparant du morceau de papier, la brune laissa ses yeux parcourir l'article.

 _Dans une initiative inattendue, le Ministère de la Magie a publié hier soir un nouveau décret qui permettra à la nouvelle Grande Inquisitrice d'exercer un contrôle sans précédent sur l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

Alia posa le journal et croisa le regard interdit du professeur de potion.

-Les vacances sont fini. Laissa-t-elle échapper du bout des lèvres.

A partir de là, les décrets s'étaient succédé très vite. A commencer par les clubs.

 _Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de ce jour. L'autorisation de former à nouveau de tels rassemblements doit être demandée à la Grande Inquisitrice._

Une tragédie pour les joueurs de Quidditch qui se retrouvaient donc privé de leur sport ! Mais malheureusement, Ombrage ne s'arrêta pas là...

 _Tout élève surpris en possession de sucreries de fournisseurs non-autorisés sera renvoyé._

#Les jumeaux Weasley se sont senti visés.

 _Aucune musique ne doit être jouée pendant les heures d'études._

#Ombrage n'a pas apprécier entendre certains élèves répéter en boucle une certaine chanson sur une licorne rose et un arc-en-ciel...

 _Les garçons et les filles ne sont pas autorisés à être à moins de quinze centimètres les uns des autres._

#Oui nous vivons dans un couvant.

 _Tout élève surpris en possession d'une plume à vérificateur d'orthographe sera sévèrement puni._

#Parce que la triche, c'est mal, même quand tu prends juste des notes en cours.

 _Tous les objets considérés comme n'ayant pas d'intérêt éducationnel sont désormais proscris._

#LE PREMIER QUI TOUCHE À MON PC JE L'EXPLOSE !

 _Les garçons doivent être vus en train de garder leurs mains hors de leur cape d'école._

#Parce qu'on ne sais jamais ce que font les garçons de leur main... c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit c'est le crapaud !

 _Les garçons et les filles ne sont pas autorisés à être à moins de vingt centimètres les uns des autres._

#Car quinze centimètres c'était encore trop près...

 _Les élèves ne doivent pas discuter des événements perturbants de l'année dernière. Quiconque sera surpris en train de le faire sera puni._

#Ben oui ! Faire son deuil c'est AB-SO-LU-MENT déplacé !

 _Une tenue correcte et le décorum doivent être de mise à tout moment._

#Comment ça mon manteaux est pas réglementaire ? C'est moi qui l'ai fait ! A c'est pour ça... allez vous faire foutre !

 _Toute littérature de non-sorciers ou d'hybrides est proscrite sans délais._

#Plus un point Godwin pour l'autre petasse !

 _Les élèves doivent consentir à ce que leur courrier soit vérifié par risque de contrebande illégale._

#Merde... comment je fais maintenant pour mes livraison de manga Yaoi des années 90 ?

 _Tous les produits Weasley sont immédiatement proscrit._

#Un coup dure pour les affaires...

 _Toute plainte au sujet de Poudlard ou de son personnel doit être écrite à la Grande Inquisitrice._

#Plaintes qui finiront dans une poubelle magique rose.

 _Les bonbons explosifs ne sont plus autorisés à exploser. Ils doivent être immédiatement remis à l'unité de rejet du ministère._

#Et Mimi Geignarde n'a plus le droit de Geindre, le Saule Cogneur n'a plus le droit de cogner et les Beuglantes n'ont plus le droit de beugler !

 _Les Beuglantes rouges sont interdites dans le château. Il est inacceptable d'ouvrir des beuglantes dans l'école._

#Ah ben vous voyez ?

Les choses s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle ! Et avec tous ce remue ménage, Hermione eu la brillante idée de convoquer Harry et Luna un jour au trois balais avec une invitée inattendue... Rita Skeeter !

Le grand retour de la reporter ! Cette femme, fraîchement démissionné de la gazette du sorcier, avait accepté d'interviewer Harry et d'écrire son article (sans aucune déformation) dans le prochain numéro du Chicaneur.

A croire que les constants mensonges du ministère sur le retour de Voldemort avait fini par la réveiller.

Autant dire qu'avec un titre aussi Pute à Clic que "La vérité sur le seigneur des ténèbres. Ce que le ministère cherche à nous cacher." le Chicaneur n'avait jamais connue un tel succès.

Bien sûr, Ombrage a réagit au quart de tour.

 _TOUT ÉLÈVE SURPRIT EN POSSESSION DU MAGAZINE LE CHICANEUR SERA RENVOYÉ._

Calm Down...

Alia le savait, l'Armée de Dumbledore verrait bientôt le jour... ce n'était qu'une question de temps...

Alia avait commencé à engrené des gens dans sa "lutte anti-ombrage !" Le but était de jouer sur la limite des décrets. Chantez à gorge déployée dans les couloirs "en dehors des heures d'études". Se balader avec des papiers ressemblant aux emballages des bonbons Weasley. Envoyer une vingtaine de plaintes inutiles par jour et anonymes pour polluer le bureau d'ombrage etc.

Les élèves se montrèrent très inventif... mais le prix du meilleur foutage de gueule revient à Seamus et Dean !

Ces derniers s'amusaient à se balader main dans la main ou à se coller de façon sensuelle sans prendre compte des "vingt centimètres" étant donné qu'ils étaient deux mecs. Et que le décret ne concernait que les garçons et les filles...

#J'ai fait une hémorragie nasale en les voyant se câliner sur un banc de la cours... A se demander si c'est juste pour embêter Ombrage ou si il y avait... plus...

Mais les choses dégénèrent encore plus (si c'était possible). Après le décret comme quoi Ombrage pouvait observer les cours des autres professeurs...

Alia n'aurait jamais cru être sa première "victime". Pourtant, après leurs altercation d'il y a quelques semaines, elle aurait du rester sur ses gardes.

C'est ainsi qu'elle tomba un beau matin sur le crapaud en allant petit déjeuner.

 _Je veux dire... habituellement, je mange mon p'tit dej dans ma chambre. Amoureusement cuisiné par ma petite Wæmy... et pour une fois UNE SEULE FOIS, où je me décide à descendre dans la grande salle, il a fallu que je tombe sur sa sale tête !_

-Mademoiselle Aka. Vous tombez bien ! S'écria elle de sa voix criarde en rameutant les curieux.

-Mmm... ?

-Comme vous devez le savoir, je suis en capacité d'effectuer un rétrécissement de l'équipe pédagogique si les circonstances le nécessite.

 _Oula... c'est quoi ce charabia ?_

-J'avoue ne pas avoir saisi les raisons exactes de votre présence entre ses murs. Vous aviez peut être votre place l'année dernière mais cette époque semble révolue.

-Qu... VOUS ME VIREZ ?!

Le cri de la brune attira même l'attention des élèves dans la grande salle, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les petits curieux s'agglutinent pour profiter du spectacle. Alia reconnu les visages souriants de Crabe et Goyle et celui, crispé, de Drago.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de crier, étant votre supérieur hiérarchique, je vous demanderais de faire vos bagages et quitter l'établissement dans la journée.

-Pardon ?!

-Êtes-vous sourde ? Je vais répéter pour que vous compreniez bien. Après tous, vous n'êtes qu'une Cracmole...

-Écoute-moi espèce de sale...

-Maitresse ?

Wæmy apparut soudainement en haut des escalier, suivie de près par Albus Dumbledore en personne !

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Je faisais juste remarqué à votre petite protégée que nous n'avions plus besoin de son aide dans cette école.

-Et puis-je savoir qui a décrété cela ?

-Moi-même.

-Je vois.

Le regard du directeur s'attarda un instant sur la surveillante et Alia cru voir une étrange lueur dans ses yeux. Elle se fit aussi la réflexion que cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus parlé avec le vieil homme... ce dernier étant très occupé avec l'ordre du phénix.

-Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir accepter son renvoi. Malgré les apparences, mademoiselle Aka est très précieuses pour cet établissement.

 _Comment ça "malgré les apparences" ?! Merde Dumby, met y un peu plus de conviction merde !_

-J'ai bien peur, mon cher Dumbledore, que cette femme ne soit pas aussi "précieuse" que vous souhaitez nous le faire croire. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une Cracmole. Alors à moins qu'elle n'est une quelconque qualification ou pouvoir indispensable pour Poudlard, je me vois contraint de lui retirer ses fonctions de... quoi déjà ? "Surveillante" ?

-Et moi, j'aimerais vous rappeler que je suis le directeur. Et que vous n'avez aucun droit de licenciement sur le personnel de l'école...

 _Ah oui ! C'est vrai que parmi tous les décrets sorti dernièrement, celui qui lui permettra de virer Trelawney n'existait pas encore... m'enfin... vu la tête du crapaud face a la réplique du directeur, on verra surement cette nouvelle loi d'ici la fin de la semaine..._

-Je vois... mais, puisque nous en parlons, et si vous me disiez en quoi cette personne est si importante ? Ce n'est pourtant qu'une Cracmole.

Les élèves présents se firent encore plus attentif. Alia (qui avait été presque oublié dans la conversation) remarqua d'autres visages curieux comme Neuville, les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan, Cho Chang, Seamus et Dean ou encore Luna Lovegood et le trio d'or... Même certains professeurs comme Rogue et McGonagall écoutaient l'échange attentivement.

 _Putain... ça en fait du monde... je me demande ce que le dirlo va bien pouvoir trouver comme excuse pour éviter de répondre à cette..._

-C'est une voyante.

Ombrage regarda Dumbledore. Dumbledore regarda Alia. Alia regarda Dumbledore. Ombrage regarda Alia. Les élèves regardèrent Alia. Le cerveau d'Alia sorti de son crâne et s'envola par une fenêtre...

 _What... non mais... WHAAAAAT ?!_

-Une... voyante vous dites...

 _QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DUMBY ?! ÇA VA PAS DE SORTIR ÇA COMME ÇA ?! C'EST COMPLÈTEMENT FAUX ! Enfin... non... enfin... pas exactement... mais... mais... MAIS !_

-Eh bien, dans ce cas je serais intéressé d'entendre une de vos petites... prédictions.

 _Dumbledore espèce de traitre ! Tu veux jouer à ça hein ? Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça avec moi !_

Alia se retourna vers Ombrage, le regard haineux et lui crachât ses mots au visage.

-Vous allez devenir directrice de Poudlard.

 _Prend toi ça dans la gueule Dumby ! Le pire, et tu le sais, ceux que je dis est parfaitement vrai._

* * *

 ** _Voili, voilou ! La suite bientôt ! Review ! Review !_**


	28. Chap 27 : La fin des Haricots Magiques !

**_... Hellow mes PotterHeart ^^' Je suis... Crevé -' j'en peux plus... Je viens de finir mes dossiers d'inscription pour mes poursuites d'étude et ça m'a complètement tué ! Je. Ne. Veux. Plus. Jamais. Vivre. Ça..._**

 ** _Alors... J'aimerais vous prévenir avant donc... Vous risquez d'être... Surpris, à la fin de ce chapitre... Pas forcement en bien m'enfin ^^' Je m'excuse d'avance !_**

* * *

 **gouigouimoreau** **:** Contente de t'avoir fait rire même s'il est vrai qu'Alia n'a pas eu beaucoup de tact avec Severus... Pas qu'elle pensait à mal hein ? Mais il arrive à tout le monde de faire des boulettes ^^'

 **Bloodynirvana** **:** Je connais plusieurs personnes qui se seraient jeté sur le crapaud avec une batte de Quidditch pour lui refaire le portrait... Toute façon, elle ne peut pas être plus moche que ce qu'elle est déjà XD

 **Daemonloveschocolate** **:** J'aime ton bonnet mon cœur :3 Promis, je ne le comparerais plus au crapaud pendant au moins... Une Heure !

 **Chapel** **Lucie :** C'est vrai que part un peu un cacahouète, mais il faut dire que je fait beaucoup d'effort pour qu'elle reste plausible du point de vue de l'univers ^^' Et j'avoue que ça demande parfois bien plus de travail de contenir ma folie dans ce que j'écris.

 **Aldryann** **:** En réalité, le tome 5 est aussi celui avec lequel j'ai le plus de mal... Raison pour laquelle je fait parfois des fautes temporelles ^^' Alors si j'ai réussi à te le faire apprécier, je pense que mon objectif est atteint ^^

 **Le Cerf-Pentard** **:** En espérant que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre ^^

 **Regina** **lily Swan :** Tu vas encore plus me détester pour la fin de ce chapitre :3

 **aloin** **:** C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être intéressant :) Après... Malheureusement (ou heureusement, je ne sais pas trop) il est très peu probable que je touche ou coupe de Ron Hermione... Je ne vois pas comment le facteur "Alia" pourrait l'empêcher ^^' Et sinon je ne sais pas si Alia est vraiment devenue plus "adulte" comme tu le dit, mais une chose est sur, elle n'est plus la même qu'au début de la fic. Même si ça ne se voit pas énormément, c'est sa vision du monde qui a changé. Elle ne voit plus Harry et les autres comme des "personnages", mais comme de réelles personnes. Et c'est malheureusement la mort de Cédric qui l'aura rendu plus mature... Et enfin, je t'avoue que le cinquième livre n'est pas mon préféré et que j'ai tendance à mélanger les événements T^T Désolé ! Donc... Imaginons que l'interview avait lieu avant la st Valentin à la base ^^'

 **Krankar** **Volund :** Normalement, le miroir devait "retourner à sa place" après la fin de la première année d'Harry. Place qui se trouve normalement dans la salle "foutoir" de la salle sur demande ^^ Dans ma fic, il est dans une salle à part de la salle sur demande.

 **Alaudi** **Kyoya-chan :** ... ^^' Je t'aime Megami-Sama, tu le sais hein ? (Me tape pas pour la fin de ce chapitre stp...)

 **Kahouete** **:** J'ai pris exemple sur les décrets des films puisque dans le livre, il n'y en a que cinq ou six à tout cassé et que ça aurait été moins drôle.

 **Misterluna** **:** Pedo-Dumby... J'aime bien ce surnom ^^

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 27 : La fin des Haricots Magiques...**

-Mais aussi qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de lui dire ça ?

-C'est Dumbledore qui a commencé... râla Alia.

C'était le début du mois de décembre, alors que les élèves profitaient d'une sortie à Près-au-Lard (et de fuir Ombrage et ses décrets). Alia et Severus avaient décidés de profiter de ce temps libre, sans cours ni devoirs à corriger, pour se balader au village.

Le temps était très froid et Severus avait du faire apparaître une couverture avec sa baguette pour la surveillante brune qui ne cessait de frissonner. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas connue beaucoup de neige à Marseille !

Ils avaient trouvés un coin tranquille à l'écart du village, ou un grand arbre nu surplombait un banc recouvert de neige.

-"Dumbledore qui a commencé"...Répétât sev dans un murmure. T'as pas un peu passé l'âge? On dirait une gamine.

Sa réplique vexa énormément la surveillante qui adorait bouder le potionniste... Réaction complètement puéril qu'elle eu évidemment pas!

\- D'ailleurs...Reprit-il, il y a pas mal de chose que je voulais te demander à propos de... ça...

-Ça quoi ?

-Le fait que tu sois voyante.

-Ah... je ne pense pas pouvoir te répondre...

-Hein ? Mais je n'ai même pas encore posé de question !

Alia se mordit les lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire la vérité... d'où elle vient, ce qu'elle savait... Severus risquerait de poser plus de questions... et trop en savoir sur son futur n'était jamais bon... Mais la surveillante ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir.

-Écoute, ne me pose pas de question et je ne te mentirais pas. Dit-elle d'un ton plus brut que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Severus la regarda avec surprise. Puis son regard se fit plus dur et il finit par se lever, vexé.

-Très bien. Si tu le prends comme ça.

-Qu... attends !

Alia voulu se lever pour le retenir, ne voulant pas repartir sur une énièmes dispute... elle voulu... mais se prit les pieds dans sa couverture ! Tombant en avant, elle percuta les jambes de Severus qui tomba lui aussi, tête la première dans la neige.

-Aïe... Severus ? Ça va ?

Le potionniste commençait déjà à remuer et se redressa à quatre pattes tout en secouant sa tête pleine de neige. A le voir, on aurait dit un chien mouillé !

S'en fût trop pour Alia, elle porta la main à sa bouche pour essayer de dissimuler le rire qui pointait, prise d'un hoquet d'hilarité.

-Pfff... BWA HA HA HA HA HA !

La surveillante explosa d'un rire qui fit trembler les branches nue de l'arbre sous lequel ils se trouvaient. Se tenant le ventre sous ses crampes d'abdo, elle se laissa retomber dans la neige ou elle continuait de rire à gorge déployée !

Severus la regarda, d'abord avec colère : elle se moquait de lui ! Puis un sourire apparu à ses lèvres lorsqu'il la vit avec de la poudreuse sur le nez et les joues.

Son sourire s'élargit encore au fur et à mesure que le rire tonitruant de la surveillante retentissait ! Et bientôt, le stoïque et sinistre professeur de potion rigola à son tour !

Un rire sec et grinçant, comme oublié depuis longtemps, qui venait faire écho à celui de la brune.

Si cette dernière fût extrêmement surprise de la réaction du noiraud, elle ne parvient pourtant pas à s'arrêter.

Il restèrent là, comme deux idiots, allongés dans la neige sous un vieil arbre à rire comme si leurs vies en dépendait.

Et même quand leur rires se turent, ils restèrent dans cette position, le nez au ciel, observant les nuages bas à travers les branches nues.

-Tu as un joli rire Sev'.

-Te fous pas de moi. Il est horrible, grimaça le noiraud en rougissant de s'être ainsi laissé aller.

-Je suis sérieuse ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé l'entendre un jour... je suis... super heureuse...

Severus tourna la tête dans la direction de la brune qui fuyait son regard, le teint écarlate.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute rouge.

-Je... c'est le froid ! Tu peux parler, t'es pas mieux !

-Je n'ai pas froid...

Il reporta son attention sur le ciel. Le silence qui suivi était reposant. Le potionniste se surpris même à somnoler. Il se sentait bien ici... comme apaisé après sa crise de fou rire...

A y repenser, il se demanda quand était la dernière fois qu'il s'était laissé aller à ce point ?

Se perdant dans ses souvenirs, il se remémora plusieurs instants joyeux de sa vie... des souvenirs qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, lui était encore douloureux...

-Cet endroit me rappelle des souvenirs... murmura-t-il.

Le sang d'Alia se glaça dans ses veines. Elle frissonna tandis qu'un vent glacial pénétra chaque parcelles de sa chair jusqu'à ses os de façon affreusement douloureuse.

Elle qui se sentait comme réchauffée de l'intérieur il y a quelques secondes, avait maintenant presque envie de vomir.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait tellement mal ? Au fond d'elle, elle savait que le potionniste s'était revu enfant. Au côté de Lily Evans.

Lily Evans. Puis Lily Potter. Cette femme qui faisait saigner le cœur du noiraud depuis maintenant des années. La femme qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait toujours. La femme qui s'était aussi allongé à ses côtés lors d'un jour d'été, et qui avait fait volé les feuilles d'un grand arbre.

 _Surement que Severus aurait voulu partager cet instant avec Lily..._

Cette pensée fit horriblement mal à la surveillante sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi...

Ou plutôt si... elle savait. Elle qui n'était pas sensé être là, qui n'appartenait pas à ce monde, elle n'avait sa place nul part. Même maintenant, Severus pensait à Lily au lieu d'elle. Et c'était normal ! Après tout, cette femme était dans son cœur.

En réalité, c'était surement ça qui mettait autant en rogne Alia. Le fait que quoi qu'il advienne, quoi qu'elle face, elle n'avait sa place nul part. Même une femme morte depuis plus de 14 ans avait plus d'importance qu'elle aux yeux de son ami...

-... Tu devrais faire ton deuil. Cracha-t-elle pour elle-même.

-De quoi ? Demanda le principal intéressé.

-Rien.

Alia se leva alors, resserrant la couverture contre elle dans l'espoir de réchauffer son cœur meurtri.

-On rentre ? Je me les pèle.

* * *

 _C'est l'heure ! Aller Hop, Hop, Hop ! On s'ouvre petite salle ! Tu m'as manquée tu sais ! T'as compris, je m'ennuie ! Aller ouvre toi et laisse moi discuter avec mes potes !_

Petit rituel nocturne habituel. Alia passait gentiment devant le couloir du septième étage. Voilà un petit moment qu'elle n'était plus aller parler au miroir du Rised. Avec Ombrage sur ses talons, Poudlard était devenue un enfer ! Alia courait dans les couloirs aidé de Wæmy qui lui servait de radar à crapaud et disparaissait à chaque fois qu'un objet rose apparaissait dans son champ de vision !

Alia se demanda quand l'armée de Dumbledore se formerait... elle savait que lors de la dernière sortie à Près-au-Lard, les futurs membres de l'A.D. s'étaient réunis mais ignorais quand Dobby parlerait de la salle sur demande à Harry...

Poussant l'habituelle porte en bois, la surveillante s'attendait à tomber sur sa salle habituelle, petite avec un unique Miroir défraîchie. Mais au lieu de ça...

-EXPELLIARMUS !

-HIIII !

Baissant la tête dans un réflexe de survis, les mains au dessus du crâne, Alia lâcha son célèbre cris de courageuse tueuse de Dragon ! Le sortilège rouge passa au dessus de sa tête, frôlant quelques mèches brune.

Le silence tomba dans la salle immédiatement. Alia se risqua à relever la tête pour faire face au regard d'une petite trentaine d'élèves, baguettes en mains, et les yeux rivés sur elle.

-... Oups...

-M-Miss Aka ?! S'exclamèrent Plusieurs élèves avec surprise, peur et incompréhension.

-Heu... c'est pour le ménage ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix sans que personne ne comprenne la référence.

Du coin de l'œil, Alia reconnus plusieurs élèves membre de l'A.D.

Ginny, Ron, Fred et George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Harry et Hermione, Lavande Brown, Parvati et Padma Patil, Cho Chang, une autre fille brune de ses amies, Luna Lovegood, Neuville, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, les frères Crivey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Flinch-Fletchley de Poufsouffle et trois autres élèves de Serdaigle dont Michael Corner l'actuel petit ami de Ginny, et enfin Dean Thomas. Mais aucune trace de Seamus... il ne s'était pas encore totalement réconcilier avec Harry de toute évidence, même s'ils se tolèrent au quotidien...

-Comment vous nous avez trouvez ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix aiguë. Je croyais que cette salle était sûr !

-Ah ! Non mais elle l'est !

Qu'est-ce que je leur dit ? Qu'est-ce que je leur dit ?!

-C'est que... je... enfin je...

-Vous saviez qu'on serait là ? Demanda Fred avec les yeux brillants. Vous aviez eu une vision ?

Alia le regarda avec des yeux rond puis entreprit de se reprendre.

-On peut dire ça, même si c'est un peu plus compliqué... mais je n'avais pas prévu de me prendre un sort dans la tête en arrivant...

-D-désolé. Grimaça Colin Crivey. J'ai pas fait exprès...

Alia lui sourit tendrement puis reporta son attention sur la pièce, la salle sur demande s'était changé en arène de combat avec un coin confort et une grande bibliothèque contenant des livres de sortilèges de défense, et un grand miroir craquelé.

 _Une Glace à l'Ennemi ! Comme celle de l'imposteur Maugrey l'année dernière !_

-Eh bien ! La salle vous a bien installé dites moi ! Rigola-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Pourtant, on aurait pu se croire dans un congélateur vu l'ambiance glaciale présente. Les élèves, surtout les préfets de Poufsouffle, la regardait comme si elle leur pointait un flingue sur la tempe.

-Vous... allez prévenir les professeurs ?... demanda-t-il d'un voix blanche.

-Qui ? Moi ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ?!

-Ben... vous êtes prof... répondit une élève de Poufsouffle d'une petite voix.

-Je suis surveillante, et pas prof.

-C'est pareil.

-Ooooooh ~ Merci de me donner autant d'importance ! Ça me fait plaisir ! Sourit-elle.

Balayant la salle du regard une deuxième fois, elle s'approcha d'un mur où se trouvait un parchemin avec une liste de noms. Elle attrapa une plume sur le bureau d'à côté et commença à écrire en dessous du dernier nom.

Alia Aka.

 _Oh putain... je viens de faire, ce que je viens de faire ?_

-Et voilà ! Maintenant je suis dans le même bateau que vous. Rassuré ?

 _Je viens de le faire... je viens vraiment de le faire..._

Harry la regarda avec un drôle d'air avant de sourire. Et elle sentit deux bras l'attraper par les épaules. En se tournant, elle vit deux têtes rousses qui commencèrent à rigoler.

-Bienvenue dans l'Armée de Dumbledore Miss Aka !

 _KYAAAAAAAAAA ! JE FAIS PARTIE DE L'A.D !_

-Ouais enfin... je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra nous être d'une grande aide en sortilège...

La remarque venait de Zacharia Smith, une vrais tête de con celui là !

Alia se tourna vers lui, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Immédiatement, la température chuta vers le zéro absolu tandis que les jumeaux s'écartaient prudemment de la surveillante.

-Un problème avec les Cracmols _Smith_ ?

Le petit arrogant recula précipitamment devant l'aura noir de la brune et eu un frisson lorsque son sourire s'étira vers quelque chose de plus... bestiale...

-Flippante... murmura-t-il quand elle se détourna enfin.

Harry, lui, ne dit rien. Habitué au comportement étrange de la surveillante, et bien heureux qu'elle ai remis le Poufsouffle à sa place. Il se surprit à penser quand à l'utilité de la surveillante... même si elle ne semblait pas vouloir parler de son don de voyance, elle pourrait être utile. Après tout, elle faisait déjà partie de l'Ordre du Phénix !

* * *

Alia était au anges ! Depuis qu'elle faisait parti de l'A.D. elle s'était rapprochée de pas mal des autres membres. Et pas que Fred, George et Lee mais aussi Luna ! Les autre élèves commençaient a lui parler sans retenu, comme si elle était une amie. Et même s'ils continuaient de l'appeler par son nom de famille, cela lui faisait chaud au cœur ! Comme si la place qu'elle se faisait dans leur groupe lui permettait d'exister dans ce monde ! Elle profitait des cours pour lire la montagne de livre sur les sortilèges de défense que leur proposaient la salle, et en faisait des fiches de résumé afin de simplifiée l'apprentissage des membre de l'A.D.

Elle passait aussi pas mal de temps avec Dean, a discuter de Seamus, le jeune métisse ne cessait de se plaindre que son ami était buté. Qu'il refusait de prendre part à l'A.D car pour lui, Harry était un menteur. Elle lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'il changerait bientôt d'avis mais de tout évidence, cela ne suffisait pas à rassurer ce dernier...

Selon lui, Seamus agissait bizarrement depuis quelques temps. Il le surprenait parfois, le regard dans le vide, ou alors à le fixer comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais n'osait pas. Dean ne comprenait pas... pourtant ils s'amusaient bien à se coller l'un a l'autre pour faire enrager Ombrage et Rusard sur leur décrets idiots ! Mais c'était comme si le jeune pyrotechnicien (en herbe) s'éloignait de lui et, (avait-il un soir confié à Alia) Dean avait peur de perdre son meilleur ami...

- _Les gens changent parfois c'est vrai... Lui avait-elle dit un soir. Mais peut-être que ce n'est rien ! Seamus et toi êtes très proches et je suis sure que votre amitié ira loin ! La prochaine fois que tu penses qu'il veut te confier quelque chose, dit lui que tu l'écouteras quelque soit le sujet. Ça le poussera surement à se confier..._

Alia était un peu triste de voir Dean dans cet état, elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'une dispute interne de la sorte dans le tome cinq d'Harry Potter. Mine de rien, son apparition dans ce monde commençait à faire bouger les choses, en bon comme en mal...

* * *

Alia et Wæmy se baladaient dans les couloirs un après midi de Décembre. Le château était devenue une sorte de pôle nord ambulant et la jeune française était persuadé que ses doigts de pieds devaient être tombé.

 _ **Bordel... c'est quoi ce pays de tarés ?! Ils ne connaissent pas le chauffage nom de...**_

-C'est complètement Homophobe !

Alia se figea en entendant l'éclat de voix. Cela venait de l'angle du couloir.

-Cessez de hurler ses bêtises petit insolent !

La surveillante jeta un regard à sa jeune elfe en reconnaissant la voix de Rusard et décida de s'approcher doucement pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

-Laisse Dean, tu vois bien que ça ne sert à rien...

-Mais on n'a rien fait de mal !

Alia passa la tête a l'angle du couloir et aperçu Seamus, Dean et Rusard qui s'engueulaient. Le grand métisse tenait tête au concierge.

-Le décret stipule que les garçons et les filles doivent rester à une distance de vingt centimètres les uns des autres ! Mais Seamus et moi sommes deux hommes alors on peut très bien se tenir la main si on le souhaite !

-Vous agissez de la sorte uniquement par provocation ! Je vais faire remonter votre comportement à la grande inquisitrice qui vous en fera subir... les conséquences. Fit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Les deux Gryffondor se figèrent mais Dean ne semblait pas prêt de dire son dernier mot. Pourtant, alors qu'il essayait de l'arrêter depuis tout a l'heure, c'est Seamus qui prit la parole.

-Et si l'on vous prouve que l'on ne fait pas juste ça pour la provocation !

-Plaît-il ? Demanda Rusard, et Dean semblait tout aussi perdu.

Mais dieu seul aurait été capable de dire qui fut le plus surpris, du concierge ou du jeune sorcier, lorsque Seamus attrapa le col de son ami et le tira vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un ange passa et un Seamus écarlate mit fin au baiser pour défier du regard le concierge.

Ce dernier en resta médusé. Puis, les yeux révulsés, il tourna les talons pour partir avant de vomir dans un couloir qu'il devrait ensuite nettoyer.

-M'étonnerait qu'il parle de ça au crapaud. Crachat Seamus.

-Tu... tu...

Le jeune blond tourna les talons sans accorder un regard à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier, rouge pivoine, se touchait les lèvres la où celle de Seamus s'étaient posé, incapable de penser correctement, bredouillant les yeux dans le vide.

Pendant ce temps, au bout du couloir, une petite elfe s'inquiétait pour sa maîtresse qui avait assisté à la scène.

-Maîtresse ! Votre nez ! Il saigne ! Maîtresse ?! Restez avec Wæmy Maîtresse !

Et ce jour marqua la fin d'Alia Aka, morte pour fangirlisation excessif...

 _ **Bon Ok, en vrai l'auteur en a juste marre de cette fic... Elle aura duré plusieurs mois avant de s'en lasser... Pardon pour ceux qui s'étaient accroché aux personnages, mais il existe plein d'autres fics HP alors on s'en fout un peu que celle-là se termine non ?**_

 _ **Allez, sans rancune les gens ^^**_

 _ **Fin**_


	29. Chap 28 : Entraînement 20 !

_**... Heu... POISSON D'AVRIL ! Omg... J'aurais jamais cru qu'autant de personnes tombe dans le panneau ! Bon ben... Voilà, c'était pour rire ^^' Désolé, je ne le referais plus... Peut-être :P**_

* * *

 **Krankar Vollund :** Eh ben non ! Ce n'est pas fini ! Yatta !

 **Clerza :** Et voilà, le premier avril est passé et la suite revient ! Contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas pour les cinquante prochains chapitres !

 **Regina lily Swan :** J'aime faire souffrir mes lecteurs :3 Et vive le Seamus x Dean même s'ils sont encore loin de se tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 **gouigouimoreau :** Et le jour de la reprise est venu ! Honnêtement, j'ai déjà une idée de comment va finir cette fic est ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant :3

 **xtorm007 :** OUIIIIII, c'est un poisson d'avril :3 tu as le droit de me détester !

Guest : Bonjour personne anonyme ! Contente que le Seamus x Dean te provoque un arrêt cérébral !

 **Kahouete :** J'ai pas le droit ? Je prends le gauche ! Plus sérieusement, je suis contente que la fic te plaise :3 Bonne lecture pour la suite.

 **Soadesmaangas :** Quand j'ai reçu ta première Review j'ai rigolé et attendu celle d'après avec impatience :3 Et ça m'a fait super plaisir de savoir que tu trouvais le personnage d'Alia intéressant !

 **Le Cerf-Pentard :** Et oui, je suis folle ! Comme Alia ^^ Et ton idée de donner des pouvoirs à Alia... Ma fois... Elle en aurait bien eu besoin pendant ce chapitre... Je n'en dis pas plus :3

 **Misterluna :** Ah la la, c'est pas drôle de dire aux gens que c'était une blague ! Où est le plaisir ? XD Et sinon... UNE AUTRE FAN DU GOURMET ?! ENCORE ! Mais merde, ce type est répugnant XD Si tu veux en discuter avec quelqu'un qui l'apprécie, je te conseille **Daemonloveschocolate** !

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 28 : Entraînement 2.0**

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

Neuville tomba du simulateur et fût éliminé. Seuls restaient une élève de Poufsouffle et Luna, parfaitement à l'aise.

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

Alia arrêta le simulateur et fît descendre les filles lorsque la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit sur le reste de l'A.D.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Seamus en voyant l'étrange machine.

-Des exercices d'équilibre. Répondit la surveillante avec un sourire.

-Alia nous a fait remarqué qu'il serait intéressant d'apprendre à esquiver les sorts. Commenta Harry avec un grand sourire. Et c'est vrai que l'on en a bien besoin.

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

Alia s'approcha de son téléphone, abandonné sur une table, et arrêta la musique.

-J'ai eu une petite discussion avec la salle...

-Tu parle à une salle ? Demandèrent les jumeaux avec un regard amusé.

-Bien sur ! La salle sur demande est vivante et a sa volonté propre ! On discutent souvent ensemble. Elle fait apparaitre un tableau et y inscrit ses pensées.

Comme pour prouver les dires de la surveillante, un tableau noir apparu au côté de la brune. Sur la surface d'ardoise, apparu des petits symboles sans queue ni tête.

-égale une parenthèse ? Demanda Cho. C'est une équation ?

-Mmm... non. Ça veut dire qu'elle est contente ! Rigola doucement la brune avant que le tableau ne disparaisse. Bref ! Comme je disais, la salle a accepté de nous fournir de quoi faire travailler notre équilibre !

-Et a quoi ça va nous servir ? Demanda Smith Zacharias d'une voix dédaigneuse.

-A éviter de te prendre un sort de mort entre les deux yeux.

Le Poufsouffle voulu répliquer mais Harry décida d'intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère.

-Bien. Nous allons faire deux groupes. Le premier, avec moi, travaillera sur les sortilèges de protection, et les autres s'entraîneront avec Miss Aka. On tourne dans une demi-heure.

Personne ne chercha à discuter et les élèves formèrent deux groupes égaux. Alia se surprit a penser que le petit Potter était un bon leader.

Elle demanda aux élèves de monter sur la machine puis l'activa. C'était en fait un simple sol en mousse (anti-chute douloureuse) un peu surélevé. Suivant un mouvement rotatif, on aurait dit une attraction de rodéo comme dans les fêtes foraine !

Dès le premier sursaut, les élèves tanguèrent et faillirent tomber. Alia les observa, filmant avec son téléphone lorsque Fred tomba sur Lee en s'accrochant désespérément au pantalon du métisse pour ne pas être expulsé du sol infernal.

Puis, elle arrêta la machine et monta avec eux. Là, elle commença à mettre le point sur ce qui n'allait pas. La position des pieds, la rigidité des membres. Plus elle parlait et plus elle se rappelait de ses premières années de parcours avec Alexandra. Son prof, Anthony, leur avait appris la signification du mot "souffrance" et "muscle douloureux". Et elle l'en remerciait aujourd'hui. Désormais, c'était à elle de faire souffrir ces élèves qui ne connaissaient pas le sens du mot "sport".

Le "cours" se passa bien jusqu'au changement. Quand Zacharias Smith se planta devant la machine, les bras croisés et le regard dédaigneux, Alia su qu'elle allait s'énerver...

-C'est complètement débile ! Dit-il avec toute la flegme du monde. Comme si on ne savait déjà pas rester debout !

 ** _Pense à quelque chose de positif ! Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver ! Pense à une pastèque ! À JeffMelon !_**

La surveillante fit son plus beau sourire à l'adolescent.

-Tu sais, si tu as peur de te ridiculiser, tu peux attendre sur le côté. Comme ça, quand un mangemort t'attaquera tu pourras t'asseoir devant lui et attendre qu'il ne te tue.

 _Un JeffMelon. Deux JeffMelon. Trois JeffMelon..._

-Je ne suis pas un abruti ! Il faut vraiment être attarder pour penser que ses techniques de moldus marcheront dans un combat sorcier !

 ** _... C'est vraiment un Poufsouffle ce mec ? On croirait entendre Drago quand il est de mauvais poil !_**

 _Onze JeffMelon... Douze JeffMelon..._

-C'est ridicule, fini le blond.

-...

Remarquant que la surveillante n'avait rien a répondre à son raisonnement parfait, Smith commença à la défier du regard. Grave, GRAVE erreur.

 ** _STOP ! PENSE AUX JEFFMELON !_**

 _Les JeffMelon sont morts..._

-Attaque moi.

Smith regarda la surveillante comme si elle avait deux têtes. Entre temps, le reste des élèves avaient trouvés un intérêt très prononcé pour leur dispute.

Le blond haussa un sourcil puis sourit comme si c'était la meilleure blague de l'année. C'est avec son sourire suffisant qu'il glissa la main vers la poche de sa veste pour récupérer sa baguette.

Alia agit immédiatement. Pas très désireuse de se prendre un sortilège dans la face, elle s'approcha de Zacharias et l'attrapa par le col de sa veste. Son geste surprit le garçon qui ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux. Pendant ce temps, Alia tira sur sa veste et passa ses jambes derrière celle du grand blond pour lui faire un croche pieds.

Zacharias tomba comme une merde. Le cul sur le sol et la baguette roulant loin, il se retrouva en position d'infériorité.

-Eh bien Smith ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu pensais peut-être que j'allais tranquillement attendre que tu m'attaques ? Maintenant, si tu as fini de faire le pitre. Va rejoindre les autres ou assieds-toi dans un coin et que je ne t'entende plus.

Le cours reprit a partir de là. Zacharias resta un moment sur le sol avant de se lever et d'aller prendre sa place dans la machine, une expression concentré sur le visage. Le reste des élèves firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu mais plusieurs se demandèrent à quoi pourraient bien ressembler les cours de défense contre les force du mal si c'était Miss Aka leur professeur...

* * *

Alia retient son souffle, comme toutes les personnes présentes dans les gradins. Elle n'avait d'yeux plus que pour Harry et Drago qui filaient, tête baissée et corps à corps, vers le sol du stade. Ils allaient tellement vite, c'étaient à peine si on pouvaient les suivre du regard ! Ils n'étaient plus qu'a quelques mètres du sol, Alia serra ses jumelles dans ses mains, elle vit celles du survivant se refermer sur le vif d'or et les ongles de Drago griffer le vide avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle vit le survivant remonter en flèche tandis que le gradin des Gryffondor explosait sous les cris des supporters. Elle voulut crier avec eux, s'adonner à la joie du moment. Mais elle vit aussi le cognard, frappé par Goyle, qui atteignit Harry aux côtés et l'envoya au sol ! Une chance que le survivant n'était qu'a un mètre du sol à cet instant sinon la surveillante n'aurait pas donner cher de sa peau.

La foule se leva et elle en profita pour déferler sur le stade avec les élèves. Essayant de se frayer un chemin, elle aperçu du coin de l'œil Madame Bibine qui réprimandait Goyle pour avoir attaqué après le coup de sifflet final.

-Ou peut-être, que tu te souviens de l'odeur que dégageait la maison de _ta_ mère, Potter. Et que la porcherie des Weasley te la rappelle.

Alia arriva juste après la tirade de Malfoy. Au moment précis où Harry, qui empêchait déjà George de se jeter sur le blond, lâcha le jumeaux Weasley. Un instant plus tard, alors que la surveillante leur hurlait de se calmer, ils étaient déjà sur le blond a le rouer de coup sur le sol !

-HARRY ! GEORGE ! ÇA SUFFIT !

Elle s'approcha du plus petit et le tira par le col en plaçant son corps derrière lui pour le faire basculer.

 _Putain... pourquoi je leur ai appris a se défendre moi déjà ?!_

La seconde d'après, Seamus et quelques élèves Gryffondor avaient récupéré les deux sauvages tandis qu'Angelina, Alicia et Katie galéraient déjà à maintenir Fred.

Mais le mal était fait. Madame Bibine arriva en hurlant sur leur comportement indigne du Quidditch et envoya Harry et George chez Minerva. Alia, elle, s'occupa de mener Malfoy à l'infirmerie sous les regards haineux de plusieurs élèves de Serpentard.

 _Va falloir bosser sur la rapidité... ça ne sert à rien de connaître les futurs événements si on n'intervient pas assez vite pour les éviter..._

* * *

Drago lança un coup d'œil à Madame Pomfresh qui discutait avec Alia. Puis il tourna la tête dans la direction de Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Theodore et Blaise. Que de monde à son chevet... étrangement, tous cet attroupement lui donnait mal à la tête. Depuis quand ne supportait-il plus ses amis ?

Blaise sembla comprendre l'inconfort du blond. De tous le groupe, c'était celui qui se servait le plus de son cerveau. En quelques phrases, il se moqua de Weasley et Potter puis parla de leur prochain devoir de potion. Il proposa à Pansy et Theodore de le suivre jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour s'en occuper vite fait bien fait. Crabbe et Goyle les suivirent, pas que la perspective d'étudier les intéressent, mais ils ne savaient faire que ça de toute façon : suivre.

Drago tira les rideaux de son lit pour se couper du reste de la salle et attendit en silence. Fermant ses yeux dont l'un commençait à se teindre d'une jolie couleur violette.

Il les rouvrit en entendant le bruit des rideaux qu'on ouvre et referme juste après. Alia le regarda d'un air désolé avant de tirer une chaise pour s'installer à côté.

-Madame Pomfresh dit que tu n'as rien de grave. Tu pourras sortir demain matin. En attendant, repose toi.

Elle s'attendait à ce que le blond lui tape la discute comme s son habitude mais il n'en fit rien. Ne cherchant même pas à croiser son regard.

-Tu as de la chance que les autres ai été là. Continua-elle. Non mais quelle idée de les provoquer de la sorte ? Il y a une limite entre être mauvais perdant et complètement suicidaire ! Tu cherche les coups ou quoi ?

Toujours pas de réponses. Le blond regardait maintenant le rideau comme s'il était la chose la plus intéressante du monde.

-Drago ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi...

Le blond avait dit ça d'une voix blanche qu'Alia ne lui connaissait pas.

-Quoi ? Et c'est pour ça que tu les as provoqué ? Je ne comprends pas ta logique ? Et pourquoi tu ne veux plus rentrer chez toi ? Les vacances sont dans quelques jours...

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

 _Ah ! Voilà qu'il me regarde maintenant... et j'aime pas trop ce que je vois dans ses yeux._

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la surveillante au souvenir des lettres qu'ils s'étaient échangé pendant l'été... les blessures et les marques sur le corps du blond...

-Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce qui m'attends chez moi. Tu sais _qui_ m'attends...

-Drago...

-Ne mens pas. Tu es voyante, tout le monde le sait maintenant. Alors dit moi. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur moi ? Pourquoi je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi à ton avis ?

La surveillante le regarda dans les yeux, notant la lueur de peur qui s'y cachait. Elle n'aimait pas ce regard. Pas dans les yeux d'un adolescent aussi jeune.

-... Voldemort.

Drago eu un frisson. Il regarda la surveillante avec maintenant de la terreur dans les yeux. Fini le petit Malfoy qui savait cacher ses sentiments sous un masque de dédain.

-Tu le sais...

-Je le sais.

Sa main passa sur son visage, frôlant les bleus sans qu'il ne fasse attention à la douleur.

-Tu n'es pas sensée savoir...

-Je suis au courant de beaucoup de chose que je ne...

-Ce n'est pas drôle !

Il avait haussé le ton d'un coup et Alia fut contente de savoir que le rideau était soumis au sortilège de silence, sans quoi ils auraient déjà vu débarquer Madame Pomfresh.

-Tu penses que c'est bien ? Que c'est un jeu ?!

-Drago, calme toi...

-Comment veux tu que je me calme ! Tu es au courant ! Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que tu risques ?!

-Je n'ai pas choisi de savoir...

-Tu es Cracmol... une Cracmol au courant des secrets du seigneur des ténèbres... tu ne t'es jamais dit que s'il l'apprenait, il te tuerait ?!

Alia regarda l'adolescent en face d'elle. Comment un enfant comme lui pouvait être brisé à ce point... il était si jeune...

-Imagine ce qu'il se passera si jamais il apprend qui tu es ?! Il doit déjà le savoir... tout le monde le sait avec cette connasse d'Ombrage qui s'acharne sur toi...

Alia aurait voulu rire d'entendre le petit Malfoy insulter le crapaud mais se retient... l'heure n'était pas aux rires.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il me demande de confirmer ? S'il me pose des questions sur toi ? S'il veux te tuer...

La blond se parlait maintenant à lui même, complètement dépassé par la situation. Alia aurait voulu lui dire que tout allait bien de passer, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter mais ce serait un mensonge.

Tout était de sa faute. Elle avait voulu faire parti de ce monde. S'insinuer dans la vie de ses adolescents. Et maintenant c'était eux qui en payaient le prix. Tous aurait été plus facile si elle s'était contenté de rester dans l'ombre et de les sauver sans s'attacher à personne... mais le mal était fait maintenant. A elle d'assumer ses erreurs.

Elle se pencha en avant et entoura le blond de ses bras. Faisant attention a ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures. Elle lui caressa tendrement la tête.

-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu de petit frère. Commença elle. Mais si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais aimé qu'il te ressemble.

Elle fit une pose, Drago ne semblait pas vouloir la repousser.

-Si jamais il te demande quoi que ce soit, répond lui. Tant pis s'il veut me tuer, après tout je me serais retrouvé sur sa liste noire à un moment ou un autre. Mais quoi qu'il arrive Drago, je refuse que tu mentes ou cherches à me protéger. Ce serait trop dangereux. Il pourrait s'en prendre à toi.

Elle poussa un profond soupir puis s'autorisa un léger sourire.

-Je t'interdit de te mettre en danger. Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant et moi je suis adulte. Voldemort ne me fait pas peur...

Elle baissa la voix de tel façon que même le blond ne réussisse pas à en capter les mots.

-...et mourir ne serait pas un problème si je peux sauver au moins une personne de plus...

* * *

Drago ne revient plus dans la chambre de la surveillante pour geeker sur son ordi. Il ne lui adressa plus non plus la parole durant les quelques jours qui les séparaient des vacances de Noël.

Alia n'en dit rien, elle savait que le blond essayait de prendre ses distances avec elle. Elle le laissa faire même si elle n'aimait pas ça. Après tous, s'il pensait que son travail auprès de Voldemort serait plus simple, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de le mettre en danger en affichant ouvertement son affection pour lui.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent, la jeune femme se concentra donc sur les réunion de l'A.D. le retour d'Hagrid et le silence plus qu'étrange de Dumbledore. A croire que le directeur l'évitait.

 _Ça va ! C'est pas comme si je lui avais prédit sa futur mort quoi !_

Du côté des Gryffondor, Harry, Fred et George avaient été interdit de Quidditch à vie. Avec Ron qui voulait quitter l'équipe car se pensant inutil, les Rouge et Or se retrouvaient avec une équipe de trois sur sept joueurs... pas génial pour gagner la coupe.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir le blues. Seamus et Dean ne se parlaient plus. Ron faisait la gueule à Hermione depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était toujours en contact avec Krum, et Neuville se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir su défendre convenablement Hagrid lors de l'inspection d'Ombrage.

Si on rajoutait à ça la dernière réunion de l'A.D. Avant Noël et le baiser "mouillé" qu'Harry avait du avoir avec Cho. On arrivait très vite à un moment fatidique de l'histoire. Alia n'était pas aller dormir, elle attendait dans le couloir, près du bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle les vit alors arriver. McGonagall et Harry, suivi de Ron.

La directrice de Gryffondor lui lança un regard avant de se tourner vers la statue et prononcer le mot de passe.

-Fizwizbiz.

La gargouille s'anima et ils montèrent les escaliers, mais Alia ne les suivit pas. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans ce moment de l'histoire. Tous ce qu'elle voulait, s'était s'assurer que les choses se dérouleraient comme prévu.

Harry venait de rêver qu'il était le serpent de Voldemort et qu'il avait attaqué Arthur Weasley. Dumbledore allait envoyer quelqu'un chercher le père Weasley et ce dernier ne serait pas en danger de mort. En réalité, Alia aurait aussi bien pu rester dans sa chambre et attendre que l'Ordre du Phénix la contacte le lendemain pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Mais elle était quand même venu. Par acquis de confiance. Pour être totalement sur que quelqu'un préviendrait le directeur que le père Weasley était en danger. Si, pour une raison ou une autre, Harry n'avait pas pu prévenir Dumbledore, alors elle y serait aller elle même.

Mais les choses s'étaient déroulés comme prévu et ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle. Du moins, pour l'instant.

* * *

-C'est notre père ! S'écria Fred.

-Et comment allez-vous expliquer que vous êtes au courant de l'attaque dont il a été victime alors que l'hôpital n'a même pas encore prévenu sa femme ?

-Quelle importance ? Cria George.

Crack.

Alia et Wæmy apparurent dans un coin de la salle. Les yeux des enfants Weasley, de Sirius et d'Harry se posèrent sur la surveillante.

-Miss Alia... commença Ginny.

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que déjà les jumeaux étaient sur la brune.

-Comment il va ?! Tu le sais non ? Tu es voyante tu dois le savoir ? Demandèrent-ils d'une même voix. Est-ce qu'il... il...

Alia les regarda dans les yeux. Elle y lu de la peur. La peur de perdre un être cher. De se retrouver Orphelins de père.

-Il va s'en sortir.

Elle éleva la voix et regarda chacune des personnes présentes dans les yeux.

-Arthur va s'en sortir. Je l'ai vu ici avec nous pour Noël. Sa vie n'est pas en danger.

Elle senti les mains des jumeaux se détendre et ils lâchèrent prise sur ses bras. Leur offrant un sourire aussi rassurant que possible, elle les laissa se tourner vers Ginny pour la rassurer comme les grands frères qu'ils étaient.

Dans un coin de sa tête, là où son subconscient lui disait parfois qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde, une nouvelle voix s'éleva.

 _Si tu peux leur offrir ne serait-ce que le quart d'espoir que tu leur offres maintenant, alors tu as ta place dans ce monde..._

Comme elle aurait aimé qu'une vrai personne lui dise ceci plutôt que son esprit malade.

* * *

Moly arriva à la demeure des Black vers les dix heures du matin. Les traits tirés et le regard fatigué mais avec la confirmation qu'Arthur s'en sortirait.

-Petit déjeuner ! S'écria Sirius d'une voix forte et joyeuse. Où est ce maudit elfe de maison ? Kreattur ? KREATTUR ?!

Mais Kreattur ne répondit pas à l'appel, seule Wæmy releva la tête sans osé proposer son aide.

-Bon, tant pis, marmonna Sirius sans voir le regard presque suppliant de la petite elfe trop timide pour proposer son aide à une autre personne que sa Maîtresse.

Le dernier des Black se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivi d'Harry qui voulait l'aider et qui jeta un petit regard en coin à la petite elfe.

-Tu veux aider aussi Wæmy ? Demanda son parrain en remarquant la petite elfe. On va faire des Œufs au bacon j'imagine... avec du thé et des toast pour... il compta vite fait les personnes présentes. Sept personnes ! Tiens...

Il refit son compte avant de demander aux enfants présents dans la salle.

-Où est passé Alia ? Elle n'était pas là tout à l'heure ?

Wæmy sursauta en se rendant compte de l'évidence. En effet, sa maîtresse qu'elle était sensé servir et protéger n'était plus dans la pièce.

* * *

Alia ne comprit d'abord pas. Elle était remonté dans sa chambre pour récupérer son téléphone dans son sac puis avait entendu quelqu'un jurer contre les sangs de bourbes et les traitres à leur sang. N'y faisant pas attention sachant quel genre de gentil personne était Kreattur l'elfe des Black, elle récupéra juste ses affaires et entreprit de retourner dans le salon.

Seul petit problème : la porte était fermée !

-Qu...

Elle essaya de pousser plus fort, de tirer (sait-on jamais) elle tourna la poignée dans tous les sens mais rien n'y fit. La porte était fermée magiquement !

-Eh ?! Y a quelqu'un ? Ouvrez-moi !

Crack.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans son dos et la brune se retourna d'un geste. Il y avait quelqu'un dans cette chambre. Quelqu'un d'autre que elle.

Elle vit une ombre se détacher du mur du fond. Une ombre grande, et fine.

Se collant à la porte tout en continuant d'essayer de l'ouvrir, elle gardait les yeux rivé sur la silhouette.

-Qui êtes-vous ? C'est Voldemort qui vous envoit ?

Elle voulu donner des coups dans cette fichue porte fermé. L'ombre releva la tête et commença à s'approcher lentement.

-Qui je suis ? C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question.

Alia stoppa tous ses gestes. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et elle entendait son cœur battre si fort qu'il allait exploser.

Cette voix, elle la connaissait, c'était celle de...

-Maman ?...

La forme se détacha de l'ombre et Alia pu observer cette grande femme brune, à la mince silhouette et au regard normalement si tendre, rehaussé par ces tâches de naissance brune dont sa fille n'avait pas hérité.

-Qui ? Vous faites erreur mademoiselle.

Alia écarquilla ses yeux. Les mêmes que ceux de sa mère. Ceux de sa mère, qui ne présentait aucune touche de tendresse. Seul un dégoût froid transparaissait dans ses pupilles chocolat.

-Maman ?...

-Je n'ai jamais eu de fille. Vous faites erreur.

-Maman ?...

-Je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes ! Crachat-elle avec dégout.

Alia voulu faire un pas vers sa mère mais cette dernière s'écarta comme si la surveillante était le pire monstre qu'on lui ai donnée de voir.

-Ne me touchez pas ! Vous n'êtes pas ma fille ! Vous n'existez pas ! Vous n'avez jamais existez. Pas dans ce monde ! N'est-ce pas chéri ?

La femme se retourna vers l'ombre d'où sorti un homme chauve avec un léger ventre à bière. Le genre d'homme toujours souriant qui faisait des après-midi barbecue avec ses amis. Le genre à laisser s'asseoir sa fille adorée sur ses genoux tout en lui racontant des anecdotes marrantes sur ses oncles et tantes.

-Je n'ai jamais vu cette fille de ma vie ! Notre enfant qu'elle dit ? Laissez-moi rire ! Jamais je n'aurais mis au monde un laideron pareil !

-Papa...

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda une vieille dame au regard inhabituellement dur.

-Elle prétend être votre petite fille ! Rigola la femme brune.

-Quel idée ! Cette fille n'est personne enfin !

-Arrêtez...

Alia senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-C'est vrai ça ! Elle n'est personne ! Elle n'existe pas ! D'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas pourquoi on s'attarde sur elle !

-Son existence elle même est une erreur !

-Elle n'a rien à faire ici ! Elle pourrait tout aussi bien être morte que ce serait la même chose à nos yeux !

-Arrêtez...

Alia se laissa tomber sur le sol et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre ses voix. Ses voix qu'elle aime tant. Ses voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis presque deux ans. Elle ne voulait pas les entendre. Pas comme ça. Pas pour dire des mots aussi horrible ! Cette femme était sa mère ! Comment pouvait-elle ne pas la reconnaitre ?! Comment ? Pourquoi ?!

-Maman ! Sanglota-elle. Papa !

-Regardez-la ! Si pitoyable ! C'est elle qui voulait sauver ce monde ? Elle n'a même pas été foutu de sauver Diggory ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle espère ? Elle ne sert à rien. Elle n'est rien. Elle serait tout aussi bien morte !

-ALOHOMORA !

La porte dans le dos d'Alia vola en éclats et plusieurs personnes firent irruption dans la pièce.

-Riddikulus !

Alia entendit la voix de Sirius prononcer le sortilège contre les épouvantards et le silence se fit dans la pièce. Pourtant, les oreilles de la surveillante sifflaient toujours des mots prononcés par les membres de sa famille.

-Miss Aka ? Alia ? Ça va ?

Fred lança un regard à George qui tenait la jeune femme par les épaules. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et ses yeux ne s'arrêtaient pas de pleurer.

Wæmy s'approcha d'elle avec un mouchoir en tissus et s'empressa de sécher l'afflue de larmes.

-Maîtresse ? Maîtresse c'est fini. Wæmy est là Maîtresse. Wæmy est avec vous. L'épouvantard est parti, La Maîtresse est en sécurité.

-Bon sang ! Mais d'où il sortait celui là ! S'écria Ron. Je pensais que celui qui s'en était pris à maman était le dernier ! On avait fouillé toute la maison !

-Ce n'est pas le plus important. Grommela Sirius en observant la porte qu'il avait défoncé. Quelqu'un avait enfermé Alia dans cette salle. La porte était condamné magiquement.

-Quoi ? Mais qui ? Demanda Harry.

Il y eu un silence durant lequel seuls les sanglots étouffer d'Alia venait briser leurs pensées.

-La sale Cracmol est toujours là ? Demanda une voix traînante. Quel dommage.

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte où se trouvait Kreattur, l'air dégoûté de celui qui avait raté son coup sur le visage.

-Toi... commença Sirius avec colère.

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de prononcer un mot de plus. Comme une fusée de dentelles bleuté, Wæmy se jeta sur le vieil elfe et lui assena un coup avec son petit point fermé. Elle y mit toute la force dont elle avait été capable et cela, additionné à la surprise de voir réagir cette créature si douce et faible, suffit à envoyer Kreattur au tapis.

-NE TOUCHE PLUS JAMAIS LA MAÎTRESSE DE WÆMY !

Sa voix, aiguë et disproportionnée s'éleva dans le couloir où elle réveilla les tableaux des parents Black qui commencèrent à crier.

Sans lâcher Kreattur des yeux, la petite elfe claqua des doigts et les tableaux se retournèrent pour se retrouver face au mur. Ce qui suffit à étouffer les insultes de la mère Black.

C'est avec cette rage que personne ne lui connaissait, que la petite elfe s'en retourna réconforter sa Maîtresse sans même faire attention aux regards plus que choquée des sorciers présents.

* * *

 _ **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je serais présente demain, Dimanche 9 Avril, à la journée Harry Potter à Marseille organisez au Vieux-Port. Si vous voulez qu'on s'y retrouve, venez me MP... Enfin, après avoir laissé une Review :3**_


	30. Annonce !

Bonjour a vous mes chers PotterHeart ! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, cela fait presque... SEPT SEMAINES ?! La vache ! Je ne pensais pas autant ! Heu... Désolé ? ^^' Enfin, pour les explications, elles sont très simple et tiennent en un seul mot. Le mot maudit, celui-qu'on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer : Le **BAC** ! * _Bruit d'éclair et de tonnerre avec des trompettes dramatique et un hurlement de la fin du mooonde !_ *

Hurm... Bref, vous l'aurez compris, je passe mon BAC cette année ^^' ma première épreuve est Lundi (souhaitez-moi bonne chance, j'en aurais besoin T^T) Je pense donc sortir le prochain chapitre de PotterHeart après le BAC, et il sera long. Très long. J'ai plein de choses à écrire dedans ^^ (sans parler que je dois me faire pardonner pour cette absence non justifié ^^')

Sinon, j'ai décidé d'ouvrir une page Facebook pour mon compte d'auteur ! (Une idée de **AKIhime** ma Beta et **Alaudi Kyoya-chan** ) Je vous invite donc à y faire un petit tour même si elle n'est pas encore très bien rempli ^^' J'y posterais avant tout des fanart en rapport avec mes fic. Ce sera bien plus simple que de les mettre ici !

Bien sûr, vous pourrez communiquer avec moi plus facilement si l'envi vous en prend ^^ même si je continuerai surement de répondre à vos Reviews au début de mes chapitres.

Le nom de ma page est " ** _Lyra Gates - Fiction_** " n'hésitez pas à aller me faire un petit coucou ^^

J'annonce aussi avoir sorti une autre fic, un One Shot sur l'univers Harry Potter. Son nom est " ** _Ils étaient UN_** " Résumé : Rowhel Zarric entre dans sa première année à Poudlard. Mais cette jeune fille cache bien des surprises qui risquent de chambouler la célèbre école de magie !

J'ai aussi succombé aux harcèlements de mes amies et sortie une vieille Fic Gravity Falls Bill x Dipper d'un placard, j'avais écrit les trois premiers chapitres donc pourrait la publier même pendant mes examens. Son nom est " ** _Crise d'Adolescence_** " Résumé : Dipper a toujours tout fait comme il le fallait, faisant passer sa famille et ses amis avant lui. Mais la dernière demande de son Oncle Ford risque d'être la goûte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase... Au plus grand plaisir d'un certain démon.

Voilà voilà. Encore désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous donner la suite maintenant, il vous faudra être encore un peu plus patient !

Plein de bonnes choses mes petits PotterHeart et à bientôt, je l'espère !


	31. Chap 29 : Que du nouveau !

_**Hellooooooooooooooooow ! Ça fait super longtemps ! J'vous ai manqué ? Bon, le bac, c'est passé et tant mieux (merci pour ceux qui m'ont envoyé leurs encouragements) ^^ Maintenant, je vais pouvoir profiter de mes vacances ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est très, très long par rapport à d'habitude (presque 8 000 mots !) c'est pour me faire pardonner de ma longue absence ^^ Voilà sur ceux, les réponses aux Review puis le chapitre :3 Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Daemonloveschocolate** : Une tentative d'homicide envers mes lecteurs ? Naaaaaan... (juste de la torture psychologique)

 **Krankar** Volund : Kreattur ne pourra jamais se barrer chez les Malfoy, il doit être fidèle a son maître... Tout comme Dobby à été fidèle aux Malfoy en prévenant Harry de ne pas retourner à Poudlard :3 Et merci pour t'es encouragements !

 **xstorm007** : Toi aussi, tu fais partie du club des sadiques ? Dans ce cas enchanté, mais je ne peux pas vous rejoindre, en fait, je suis une sadique maso qui aime qu'on la menace à cause de ses chapitres de sadique Kufufu

 **Misterluna** : Ah ! Une fan du Gourmet (beurk)... Heeeeeuuuuu sinon j'adore tes Review :3 Même si les mots sont dans le désordre, je comprends t'inquiète (moi aussi, j'ai un correcteur auto de m***) ^^ Et pour ce chapitre, pas de Drama à proprement parlé donc ça va ! Je me réserve pour plus tard Kufufufufu. Et sinon je veux bien le nom de la fic yuri dont tu m'a parlé :3

 **Kahouette** : En vrai, je l'aime bien le P'tit Smith... Quoi ? Ça se voit pas ? Ah ben mince alors... XD Et oui, l'histoire d'Alia n'avance pas trop pour le moment, mais ça va bientôt changer. J'en dis pas plus, mais à un moment, on va apprendre que *SPOIL* Nan, mais tu te rends compte ?! Cette révélation de fou !

 **gouigouimoreau** : On ne touche pas à la Maîtresse de Waemy, Jamais ! XD Et pour Sirius... Je ne sais pas encore... Ça sera quand même un sacré changement de l'histoire de base s'il survit !

 **Chapel** Lucie : Salut :3

 **Le Cerf-Pentard** : Quand j'ai lu ton commentaire, j'ai imaginé Alia dans la grotte, en train de boire l'eau maudite pour libérer le collier tandis que Waemy se battait contre les Inferni... Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Mauvaise idée ^^' (Enfin, c'est vrai qu'elle pourrait aussi aller chercher le diadème, mais ce serait moins drôle :3)

 **Soadesmangas** : XD je t'ai fait bugguer ? Cool ! Et sinon tu es le seul à avoir relevé le silence radio de Dumby ;) Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Ombrage ~ Et sinon je suis trop contente d'avoir trouvé une autre fan de BillDipp !

 **AKI** seto : Toi tu sais ce que j'ai pensé de ta 200ème Review saleté :3 (tout comme la 201ème *Q*)

 **avion en papier :** Salut ! Contente que cette fic te plaise ! Tes mots me sont allée droit au coeur merci ^^ Je me doute qu'il y a certains détails pas logique même si j'essaye de les éviter, mais la plupart d'entre eux sont en réalité fait exprès ! Comme par exemple le fait qu'un meuf puisse se retrouver dans le monde de HP en claquant des doigts... Il y a une explication ! *voix mystérieuse* mais tu ne le sera pas avant... Minimum la fin des évènement du tome 5. Ce sera la GRANDE REVELATION ! (PS : Alia sait parler toutes les langues dans lesquels ont été traduits les livres de Harry Potter - dont l'anglais et le japonais !)

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chapitre 29 : Nouveau projet, nouvelle vision, nouveau départ. Bref, que du nouveau !**

* * *

-Bon, alors...

Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté de Ginny et Ron sur le lit de ce dernier. Harry resta lui, debout près de la porte, comme sur ses gardes, prêt à s'enfuir dans les couloirs du Square Grimmaurd.

-Comment tu te sens ? Reprit la brune.

-Très bien, assura Harry avec raideur.

-Ne mens pas Harry, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton agacé. Ron et Ginny m'ont dit que tu te cachais de tout le monde depuis votre retour de Ste Mangouste.

Et voilà. Hermione n'était là que depuis quelques minutes qu'elle mettait le doigt sur les sujets qui fâchent.

-Ah, ils ont dit ça ? Demanda Harry en jetant un regard, mi furieux, mi outré au deux roux.

Si Ron baissa les yeux d'embarra, Ginny, elle, soutient parfaitement le regard vert.

-Mais c'est ce que tu fais ! Dit-elle. Tu ne nous regardes même plus !

-C'est vous qui ne me regardez plus ! Dit Harry avec colère.

-Peut-être que vous vous regardez à tour de rôle mais jamais en même temps. Voulût plaisanter Hermione.

-Très drôle. Crachât Harry en se détournant.

-Arrête Harry. Écoute... les autres m'ont dit ce que vous avez entendu l'autre jour avec les oreilles à rallonge...

-Ah ouais ? Grogna le survivant.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il regardait la neige tomber à gros flocons.

-Alors comme ça, vous parlez tous de moi ? Remarquez, je commence à m'y habituer.

-C'est _avec toi_ qu'on voulait parler de ça, dit Ginny. Mais comme tu n'arrêtes pas de te cacher depuis qu'on est rentrés...

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...

-C'est complètement débile Harry ! S'emporta la rousse. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut comprendre ce que ça fait d'être possédé par Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est moi !

Il y eu un silence durant lequel ils regardèrent tous l'adolescente. Cette dernière rougit un peu mais soutient le regard d'Harry. Tous se rappelaient les évènements d'il y a trois ans, avec le journal de Jedusor...

-J'avais... oublié. Souffla Harry.

-Tu as bien de la chance, grimaça la plus jeune.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa sincèrement Harry. Alors... vous pensez que je suis possédé, hein ?

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de tout ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Ginny. Est-ce que tu as l'impression qu'il y a de longues périodes de blanc pendant lesquelles tu ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Harry réfléchi.

-Non, dit-il.

-Alors tu n'es pas possédé. Déclara Ginny d'un ton catégorique.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as bien entendue. Tu-Sais-Qui ne t'a jamais possédé. Quand il a prit possession de moi, il m'arrivait de ne plus savoir ce que j'avais fait pendant plusieurs heures d'affilée. Tout d'un coup, je me retrouvais quelque part sans savoir comment j'y étais arrivée.

Harry n'y croyait pas. Alors comme ça, il n'était pas possédé ?

-Mais... j'ai quand même rêvé de ton père et du serpent...

-Harry, tu as déjà fait des rêves dans ce genre là avant, le coupa Hermione. L'année dernière tu voyais parfois ce que Voldemort était en train de faire.

-C'était différent, répondit Harry en ignorant la grimace des Weasley face au nom du mage noir. Cette fois-ci j'étais à l'intérieur du serpent. Comme si c'était moi le serpent...

-C'est sûr que c'est bizarre. Dit Ron, ouvrant enfin la bouche depuis tout a l'heure. Mais déjà on sait que ce n'est pas la possession ! Y a de quoi te rassurer non Harry ?

-Oui...

-Mais c'est vrai... continua Hermione. Qu'on ne connait toujours pas le fin mot de cette histoire... Miss Alia n'est pas ici ? Peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose de plus.

Personne ne lui répondit. Cette fois même Ginny détourna le regard.

-Quoi ? Demanda la brune

-Miss Alia n'est pas ressorti de sa chambre depuis l'incident... La renseigna Harry.

-Un incident ? Quel incident ?!

* * *

Noël était passé dans une ambiance plus qu'étrange. Bien sur, la prophétie d'Alia sur le fait que Mr Weasley serait au 12 Square Grimmaud pour les fêtes s'était avéré vraie. Mais la jeune voyante n'avait pas été là pour le voir. Elle n'était pas sortie une seule fois de sa chambre depuis le mauvais tour de Kreattur et seule Wæmy lui apportait de quoi manger. Les jumeaux avaient passé des heures devant sa porte à essayer de l'en faire sortir mais Alia ne daignait même pas leurs répondre.

Tout le monde s'inquiétait de ce silence radio mais personne ne savait quoi faire pour la forcer à sortir. Pour couronner le tout, Sirius, qui avait été si heureux de voir sa maison si peuplé, devenait de plus en plus grincheux à mesure que la date du retour à Poudlard approchait. De quoi mettre tout le monde a cran dans la maison des Black.

Aussi, lorsque Molly Weasley appela Harry à descendre à la cuisine pour y voir le Professeur Rogue, le survivant cru qu'il avait mal entendu.

-Rogue ?! Dit-il avec effroi.

-Le _Professeur_ Rogue, Harry. Le corrigea la ménagère. Dépêche toi, il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre longtemps.

Harry abandonna sa partie d'échec sorcier et sorti sous les regard compatissant de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et des jumeaux.

En poussant la porte de la cuisine, il fût surpris d'y trouver son parrain avec son professeur de potion. Chacun assis à une extrémité de la pièce, occupés à ne surtout pas s'octroyer un regard.

-Professeur... commença Harry en attirant l'attention de Rogue.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, faisant voler ses cheveux noirs et gras.

-Asseyez-vous, Potter.

-Tu sais, dit Sirius d'une voix forte en se balançant sur sa chaise, le visage levé vers le plafond. J'aimerais bien que tu évites de donner des ordres ici. C'est chez moi je te rappel.

Les yeux du noiraud se firent plus noir encore que d'habitude et Harry en eu un frisson en allant s'asseoir près de son parrain.

-J'étais sensé vous voir seul, Potter. Continua le potionniste. Mais Black...

-Je suis son parrain ! Rappela Sirius en coupant une nouvelle fois Severus.

-Je suis venu ici sur ordre de Dumbledore, répliqua Rogue d'une voix de plus en plus irritée. Le directeur m'a chargé de vous dire, Potter, qu'il souhaite vous voir prendre des cours d'occlumancie dès le début de ce trimestre.

-Des cours de quoi ? Demanda Harry.

-D'occlumancie, Potter. La défense magique de l'esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure. Une branche obscure de la magie mais très utile.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra. Défense contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure ? Mais il n'était pas possédé, tout le monde était tombé d'accord là-dessus...

-Mais... pourquoi je devrais prendre des cours d'occlu... chose ?

-Parce que le directeur pense que c'est une bonne idée, se contenta de dire Rogue. Vous aurez des cours privés une fois par semaine. Bien sûr, interdiction total d'en parler a quiconque. Surtout pas à Dolores Ombrage. Compris ?

-Oui, assura Harry. Mais qui me donnera ces cours ?

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

-Moi. Dit-il simplement.

Il se leva tandis qu'Harry se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans sa vie intérieur pour mériter pareil châtiment...

-Je vous attends lundi soir à dix-huit heure, Potter. Dans mon bureau. Si quelqu'un vous demande, vous répondrez que vous prenez des leçons de rattrapages en Potions. Quiconque vous aillant déjà vu a l'un de mes cours ne saurait nier que vous en avez grand besoin.

Severus se retourna en faisant tourbillonner sa cape et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Sirius le rappela.

-Attends un peu. Dit-il.

Rogue s'arrêta et fit volte-face.

-Je suis pressé, Black. J'ai quelqu'un a voir et tu me fais perdre mon précieux temps.

-Dans ce cas, j'en viendrais droit au fait.

Sirius s'était levé à son tour et rapproché du noiraud. Toisant Rogue de quelques centimètres, Harry vit alors son professeur rapprocher sa main de sa poche où devait se trouver sa baguette.

-Si jamais j'apprends que tu te sers de ces cours pour faire passer un mauvais moment a mon neveu, tu auras affaire à moi.

-Comme c'est touchant, ricana Rogue. Mais n'ai crainte, Potter est tout comme son père : si arrogant que toute critique rebondit sur lui sans atteindre son ego.

Sirius écarta brutalement la chaise qui le séparait de Rogue et se jeta sur lui sa baguette a la main. Rogue sortie aussi la sienne, le regard calculateur, prêt à frapper au moindre mouvement suspect de son ennemi.

-Sirius ! S'écria Harry.

-Je t'ai prévenu Servilus, commença Sirius. Peu importe que Dumbledore pense que tu t'es repenti, moi, je sais très bien ce qu'il en est...

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? À moins que tu n'ai peur que l'avis d'un fugitif inutile ne soit pas vraiment pris au sérieux ? Tu préfères te cacher dans la maison de ta mère plutôt que d'aider l'ordre.

Sirius leva sa baguette.

-Sirius non !

Harry essaya de le retenir mais son parrain ne fit même pas attention a lui, se contentant de le pousser pour pas qu'il ne se mette entre eux.

-Tu me traites de lâche ? Rugit le brun.

-Tu connais un autre mot ?

-Je sais que celui qui te qualifie est "traitre", personne ne te fait confiance ici alors tu ferais mieux de retourner dans les jupes de Voldem...

-SIRIUS ORION BLACK ET SEVERUS TOBIAS ROGUE ! Rugit une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent d'un geste vers la porte de la cuisine ou venait d'apparaître un démon fou furieux. Les yeux brulant des flammes de l'enfer et les cheveux semblant voler sous son aura démoniaque, la jeune femme brune semblait sortir tout droit de l'enfer.

Les deux adultes se séparèrent précipitamment comme si leur vie était en jeux et baissèrent les yeux pour ne pas croiser les yeux furibond d'Alia Aka.

Elle est encore plus flippante que Mrs Weasley en colère, se dit Harry, incapable de bouger.

-Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? Demanda la démone d'une voix avoisinant le zéro absolu.

-Rien du tout. Répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Vous me prenez pour une idiote ?! Non mais vous avez quel âge ?! Sortir vos baguettes comme ça et vous envoyer des vacheries à la gueule comme des collégiennes en chaleur ! Et ça se prétend des adultes responsables ? Bande de connards attardés ! J'en ai vu des pauvres cons dans ma vie mais alors vous vous battez des records ! Vous vous croyez dans une putain de tragédie à la grec ?! On est pas dans un putain de western à la con ni dans un manga de mafieux bordel ! La prochaine fois que vous voulez jouer à celui qui a la plus grosse, c'est moi qui vait débarquer avec des barres de fers pour vous les carrer dans le cul jusqu'à ce que vous vous calmiez c'est clair ?!

Tout le monde était sonné par la tirade et le langage de la surveillante. De toute sa vie, Harry n'avait jamais entendu autant de gros mots en une seule tirade. Surtout venant de la jeune femme. En reprenant contact avec la réalité, il se rendit compte que la famille Weasley au complet les observaient en retrait depuis le couloir, attiré par les cris. Il échangea un regard choqué avec Ron et Hermione avant qu'Alia ne fasse un pas dans la direction de son parrain et de Rogue.

-J'ai rien entendu.

Le visage blafard des deux hommes se liquéfia encore plus avant qu'ils ne promettent de ne plus recommencer en un meli melo de phrases incompréhensible.

Alia hocha la tête, les bras toujours croisés. Puis tourna les talons pour repartir comme elle était venue.

-Pardon pour le dérangement Molly, s'excusa-t-elle en offrant un sourire contrit à la mère de famille. Je remonte dans ma chambre mais je descendrai pour le dîner.

Puis, avant de quitter définitivement la cuisine, elle se retourna une dernière fois.

-Sev ? Tu restes manger ?

* * *

Severus frappa a la porte entre ouverte et une voix en sorti pour lui permettre d'entrer. Ce qu'il fit. La chambre était dans un bordel monstre ! Des millions de feuilles s'éparpillaient partout sur le sol et le bureau. Sans parler du lit dont on ne voyait presque plus les couvertures !

Alia était allongé sur le ventre au milieu de la pièce, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur.

-C'est pour quoi ? Demanda-elle sans lever les yeux de son écran.

-A ton avis ? Demanda le potionniste avec méfiance (peu désireux de redéclencher la colère de la brune) On m'a dit ce qui était arrivé la semaine dernière... et il parait que tu n'étais pas sorti de ta chambre depuis.

Tout en parlant, le noiraud attrapa une feuille et essaya de la déchiffrer. C'était une suite de mots sans queue ni tête de zéro et un. Un message codé ?

Alia releva les yeux de son ordi et fixa l'adulte avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Ooooh ~ Tu t'inquiétais pour moi mon petit Sev ?

-Comment tu m'as appelé ? Demanda l'autre avec une grimace agacé.

La jeune femme se releva et épousseta un peu son pantalon. Posant une énièmes feuille sur son bureau, elle s'approcha de son ami avec un air légèrement contrit.

-Désolé... C'est ma faute j'aurais du dire que j'allais bien... mais je me suis laissé emporté par le travail et je n'ai même pas vu le temps passé !

-Tu est resté enfermé une semaine entière sans voir personne !

-Tu devrais me voir quand je geek. Je pouvais facilement tenir plusieurs mois sans voir personne IRL.

-IR quoi ?

-Bref. Tout ça pour dire que je vais bien et que mon projet avance à merveille !

-... Et donc... Severus jeta un regard d'ensemble a la pièce. Sur quoi tu travaillais ?

Le sourire d'Alia qui se dessina sur son visage n'avait rien de rassurant. Elle récupéra son ordinateur portable et éjecta une bonne partie des feuilles de son lit avant de s'y asseoir et de proposer à Severus d'en faire autant.

-Es-tu au courant des dernières technologies moldu Sev ?

-Qu... Non, pourquoi ? Demanda le sorcier, étonné de la question.

-Cela va faire quelques décennies déjà que les moldu ont créer ce qu'on appelle des machines intelligente ou ordinateur. Depuis presque trois ans, le Web a vu le jour. C'est une sorte d'ensemble de page HTML qui...

-Quoi ?! Attends, moins vite je ne comprends rien !

-Bon... comment tourner ça avec des mots plus familier du monde sorcier... commença à réfléchir la brune.

-Dit aussi que nous sommes des attardés... grogna Severus sans qu'elle n'y face attention.

-Je sais ! Imaginons que le Web soit une sorte d'immense bibliothèque ! Là dedans on trouve plusieurs livres qui sont appelés sites. Dans ses sites, sont présents des pages. Le Web est donc un immense centre de recherche et de données. Pour le moment, on n'y trouve pas encore grand choses... mais bientôt, ce sera pas moins d'un milliard de site que l'on pourra trouvé sur le Web.

-C'est... impossible. Dit Severus les yeux rond. Une bibliothèque ne peut pas contenir autant de livres !

-Et bien Internet, lui, le peut. C'est une immense toile d'araignée qui s'étend toujours plus chaque jours. Si bien qu'un jour, le savoir entier de l'humanité pourra y être stockés.

Alia se tut, laissant le temps a Severus de digérer l'information.

-C'est... une vision qui t'a dit ça ?

-Si l'on veut. Rigola la surveillante. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

-Quoi encore ? Demanda le professeur d'une voix blanche.

-Tu vois ma chambre ? Demanda Alia en se levant.

-Heu... oui ?

-Tu vois toutes les feuilles ?

-J'ai des yeux.

-Si je te dis qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une partie de toutes les pages des livres/site que tu peux trouver sur le Web, quel est le premier problème qui te viens a l'esprit en les voyant ?

Le noiraud haussa un sourcil avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à la chambre. Son nez se retroussa en voyant une pille en équilibre précaire qui n'attendait que de faire corps avec le sol. Si Madame Pince voyais ça, elle en ferais une attaque.

-C'est un bordel sans non... répondit-il.

-Exacte ! S'écria la surveillante en faisant trembler son bureau et donnant une excuse a la pille de papier pour faire le saut de l'ange. Tous ses sites sont en bordel complet et rien n'est ranger ! C'est pour ça qu'il nous faut... une bibliothécaire !

Elle fit de grands geste théâtraux pour donner plus de panache à sa phrase... ce qui lui donna un air complètement folle.

-Une... bibliothécaire... répéta Severus comme un adulte devant la bêtise d'un enfant hyperactif.

A bien y réfléchir, Alia était bien pire qu'un enfant hyperactif...

-Les moldu appellent ça un Moteur de Recherche. L'année dernière, un de ses annuaires nommé Yahoo a vu le jour. Tout comme Lycos l'été dernier. Ils sont capable de trouver exactement le site/livre que tu recherches en fouillant eux même dans leur base de données grâce a des mots-clés et des algorithmes.

Severus recommençait à être perdu. Ce que lui disait la brune ne pouvait pas exister ! Comment les moldu pouvais avoir accès à ce genre de choses.

-Tu penses que ça pourrait être dangereux pour le monde sorcier ? Si autant d'informations sont ainsi exposé il pourrait arriver qu'un jour les moldu découvrent notre monde !

Alia s'arrêta et réfléchit.

-Mmm... nan je ne crois pas. J'ai déjà eu un aperçu de ce qui se passera en 2016 et le monde sorcier semblait toujours caché.

-Tu... tu as eu des visions aussi loin dans le temps ?! S'écria le sorcier en se levant.

-C'est la seule. Une rentrée scolaire sur la voie neuf trois quart c'est tout. Pas de grande importance.

Severus se rassit sur le lit, n'insistant pas. Il montra le bazar des lieux tout en demandant.

-Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant que t'enfermais ici en inquiétant tout le monde ? On pensait que tu étais encore sous le choc de l'epouvantard et nous faisait une dépression. Fini-t-il sans aucun tact.

-Je créais mon propre moteur de recherche !

-Tu... quoi ?!

Alia se recula et attrapa son PC dont elle montra l'écran à Severus. Il avait déjà vu sa machine étrange plusieurs fois mais était toujours aussi surpris par son fonctionnement.

-Je te présente Wizary ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sur l'écran, Severus pouvait voir une page au fond noir bleuté surnaturel, avec en son centre, le mot Wizary avec une baguette dessinée qui semblait lancer des étincelles mouvantes.

-Le premier moteur de recherche protégé pour les sorcier. Ici, le monde sorcier pourra faire des recherches propres aux connaissances sorcière sans craindre que les moldu n'y accèdent. Il faudra un code pour l'utiliser. Je travaille aussi sur un moyen de permettre aux utilisateur de Warary de se connecter aux pages moldu facilement pour avoir accès aux savoir des deux mondes.

Severus regardait Alia bouger ce qu'elle appelait sa souris dont le pointeur avait pris la forme d'une baguette magique blanche.

-Ça le fait ? J'ai essayé de donner au site un aspect "années 90". Ça n'a pas été de la tarte, ce genre de mise en page est tellement moche et pas aéré... ça entre en contradiction avec tout ce qu'on m'a apprit dans mon école.

-Tu as appris tout ça... dans ton école moldu ? Demanda Severus.

-Pas que. Je m'occupais surtout de l'aspect esthétique des sites et autres. Mais on a bénéficié de quelques cours de codage.

Enfin c'est pas avec une heure toutes les deux semaines que t'aurait pu te lancer dans une carrière dans la programmation !

Peut-être, mais ça sert vachement aujourd'hui ! Comme internet n'en est qu'a son début, tout est beaucoup plus simple !

Severus attrapa une feuille dont il ne comprenait rien et la regarda avec un air ahuris.

-C'est... incroyable...

Alia souris avant de reposer son ordinateur en sécurité puis de se laisser retomber sur son lut grinçant.

-Tu sais Sev... L'epouvantard m'a dit quelque chose quand j'étais enfermé avec lui.

Severus laissa retomber la feuille, attentif à ce que s'apprêtait à lui dire son amie.

-Il m'a dit... que je n'avais pas ma place dans ce monde. Que je serais mieux morte.

Severus ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Tu imagines ? Entendre tes parents, les personnes qui te sont le plus chère, que tu n'es rien. Les entendre dire que ta vie n'a aucun sens et que personne ici n'a besoin de toi...

Le potionniste serra les poings, il aurait aimé dire quelque chose mais quoi ?

-... Ils avaient raisons. Continua Alia. Je... je n'ai servi à rien depuis que je suis ici. Je fait ce qui me plaît, je m'amuse dans le château, je me rapproche des autres et me tisse des amitiés mais en vérité, je n'ai rien fait pour aider. J'ai même laisser mourir un élève.

-Alia...

-Je le savais, je savais que Cedric allait mourir, mais je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher. Je me suis dit... que ça n'en valait pas le coup... connaitre l'avenir ne sert a rien si on est impuissante.

-Et alors quoi ? Tu vas te tuer et voir si tout sera mieux sans toi ?

-Non, je...

-Écoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as dit a personne que Diggory allait mourir mais ce qui est fait est fait. On fait parfois des erreur dans la vie. Ça arrive a tout le monde, et parfois... ces erreur coûtent des vies.

Alia voulu regarder Severus dans les yeux mais ce dernier détourna le regard.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner. Au contraire. Il faut continuer de se battre pour expier nos fautes. C'est la seule chose qui compte.

Il y eu un silence durant lequel Severus observa les flocons de neiges tomber derrière la fenêtre.

-C'est faux. Commença Alia. La vie ce n'est pas que ça.

Elle se releva en position assise sur le lit pour se retrouver dans le champ de vision du potionniste.

-On ne peut pas vivre uniquement dans le regret. Il faut expier ses fautes, certes. Mais pas que... Il faut vivre aussi. Faire quelque chose pour que son existence est un sens. L'epouvantard m'a ouvert les yeux la dessus. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas ma place dans ce monde. Alors... je vais m'en créer une. Faire quelque chose de ma vie. Pour qu'une fois que tout soit fini, quand Voldemort bouffera les fleurs par les racines, je puisse continuer d'exister dans ce monde. Quand la guerre sera fini, on sera encore là. Pour répartir de zéro et reconstruire un monde meilleur !

Severus regarda cette femme qui lui faisait face comme s'il la redécouvrait. Ses yeux marron rempli de détermination et d'une autre chose aussi. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de voir. De l'espoir. L'espoir d'un jour nouveau. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus eu ce genre de regard lui aussi ?

Les lèvres du potionniste s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

-En voilà, des pensées utopiste.

-Tout le monde ! A table ! Cria Molly depuis l'escalier.

-On arrive maman ! Répondirent plusieurs voix.

Alia se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Chouette ! Je meurs de faim !

Wæmy apparu dans sa nouvelle robe, jaune canari avec de petites étoiles noires brillantes.

-La Maîtresse descend manger aujourd'hui ? Demanda-elle d'un air réjouit.

-Exact Wæmy ! Toi aussi, je t'ordonne de manger avec nous ! Fit Alia avec un clin d'œil à son amie.

-Les ordres de la Maîtresse sont absolu ! Répondit la petite elfe avec une révérence de princesses et un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage.

-T'as entendu ça Sev ? Aller hop ! Tu viens manger aussi !

-Je ne suis pas ton elfe... grogna le potionniste dans sa barbe.

Mais la jeune femme l'ignora royalement, se contentant de l'attraper par le bras et de l'emmener jusqu'a la cuisine d'où se dégageait la douce odeur des bons petits plats de Molly Weasley.

* * *

BANG !

Alia s'accrocha désespérément à la barre de métal horizontale. Tout son corps fut projeté en avant et ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Elle se retrouva en suspension quelques instant a sa barre avant qu'un nouvel écart du bus ne lui fasse regagner le plancher.

Fred et Ginny, eux, s'étaient étalés de tous leur long sur le sol. Grommelant contre la douleur et la conduite désastreuse du chauffeur, ils tentèrent de regagner leur place près de Lupin et George. Ces derniers n'en menaient pas large, et furent arraché à leur siège cinq secondes plus tard.

-Bon sang ! Hurla George. Mais ou est-ce qu'il a eu son permis le chauffeur ?!

-J'avais entendu dire que le Magicobus était un moyen de transport plutôt inédit, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça... termina Fred.

-Attendez de devoir le prendre de nuit et d'essayer d'y dormir. Répondit Lupin avec une grimace face a ce mauvais souvenir.

Ginny lança un regard à la surveillante qui essayait de se retenir de se moquer d'eux. Puis elle se leva et alla s'accrocher elle aussi a une barre.

-Ginny ! Revenez vous asseoir, vous allez tomber ! Lui dit Lupin.

BANG !

Après une énième embardée non maîtrisée, les jumeaux finirent aux pieds des deux filles, sous le regard alarmé de Lupin.

-Ah ah ! Rigola la petite rousse avec un air de défi. Vous voyez ! Ça fait peut être mal aux bras mais au moins je ne fini pas par terre !

A ses mots, les deux frères se levèrent a leur tour et vinrent se poser au côté des deux femmes.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, commença Lupin. Les sièges me sembles plus sûr...

Il ne semblait même pas convaincu par ses propres paroles !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Remus, rigola Alia. Ils ont l'habitude aux réunions de l'A.D. !

-Ouais enfin la machine n'est pas aussi violente... fit remarquer Fred en crispant ses mains sur son appuie.

-Je devrais peut-être changer ça... réfléchit la surveillante.

-NON ! Crièrent les Weasley.

-Ou remodeler la salle comme la pièce d'entraînement dans Kung Fu Panda ! Avec des scies et des lance flammes ! Continua-t-elle avec un air de sadique.

-Pitié... soupira Ginny. Qu'on arrive vite à l'école avant que quelqu'un se fasse tuer...

* * *

-Bonjour Harry. Fit une voix derrière le trio d'or.

Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir Cho.

-Oh, rougit le survivant. Salut.

-On se retrouve à la bibliothèque, Harry. Dit fermement Hermione avant de partir en traînant Ron par le bras.

-Tu as passé un bon Noël ? Demanda la chinoise.

-Oui, pas mal. Lui répondit Harry.

-Le mien était plutôt calme... continua-t-elle d'un air gêné. Heu... il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le mois prochain tu as vu ?

-Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas encore regardé le tableau d'affichage alors...

-C'est... le jour de la Saint-Valentin.

-Ah, heu, ok. Continua le brun, ne sachant trop pourquoi la chinoise lui disait cela. J'imagine que tu veux...

-Seulement si tu le veux aussi le coupa-t-elle.

Harry s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Il pensait que Cho voudrait savoir quand aurait lieu la prochaine réunion de l'A.D. mais vu sa réponse, ce devait être autre chose.

Cho se mortifia du silence d'Harry. S'excusant en bégayant, elle tourna les talons, rouge de honte.

Il fallu quelques secondes avant que les neurones d'Harry ne se connectent et qu'il comprennent.

-Cho ! Hé Cho, attends !

Il couru jusqu'à elle et la rattrapa au bout du couloir.

-Tu... heu... Tu veux sortir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard, le jour de la Saint-Valentin ?

-Oooh oui ! Répondit elle avec un immense sourire.

-Bon... ben... alors, c'est d'accord. Rougit Harry.

Les deux se regardèrent en rougissant puis Cho le laissa pour rejoindre ses amies. Harry, fou de joie, en fit autant en bondissant jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour prévenir Ron et Hermione qu'il venait d'obtenir son première rendez-vous avec Cho Chang !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner a un couloir, aperçu une silhouette se faufiler dans une salle vide. Curieux, il s'approcha pour entendre des voix en provenance de la pièce.

-Dean ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que le professeur McGonnagal m'avait fait appelé.

-C'est moi qui ai demandé a un première année de te dire ça.

Harry s'arrêta et colla son oreille à la porte. De là, il lui semblait reconnaitre les voix de Seamus et Dean. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien trafiquer...

-Hein ? Mais... pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Tu me poses la question en plus ?

Harry sursauta soudainement en sentant quelqu'un lui taper sur l'épaule. Réussissant a ne pas crier, il se retourna pour découvrir Alia Aka, un tas de nœud couleur chaire dans les mains.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? Chuchota-t-elle en tentant de démêler ce qui semblait être des oreilles à rallonge.

-Je croyais que les créations de Fred et George avaient été interdites par Ombrage ? Chuchota Harry a son tour.

-Au diable le crapaud ! C'est des objets confisqués que j'ai piqué dans le bureau de Rusard !

Tout en disant, elle tendit une oreille à Harry avant de glisser l'autre partie sous la porte. Harry hésita... certes il avait été curieux de savoir qui entrait ainsi dans une salle vide... mais il n'allait quand même pas espionner la conversation de ses amis !

Alia, elle, ne se fit pas prier ! Accrochant sa propre partie de l'oreille à rallonge, elle pouvait maintenant écouter tranquillement la conversation comme si elle se trouvait dans la même salle que les deux amis.

-Je ne te fuis pas, tu te fais des idées. Répéta Seamus.

-Tu n'as répondu à aucune de mes lettres de toutes les vacances ! Et même avant ça, on a plus reparlé depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Rusard...

-Aaaaaaah ! Ne reparle plus de ça ! Tu m'entends ! Oublie ! Je sais que je suis allée trop loin, je n'aurais pas du faire ça. Je suis désolé, faisons comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé d'accord.

Alia et Harry (qui s'était finalement décidé à écouter) entendirent les pas de Seamus se diriger vers la porte. Ils allaient se reculer pour ne pas être repéré quand un grand coup fut donner contre ladite porte.

-Comment tu veux que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passer si tu n'oses même plus me regarder en face ! Hurla Dean.

 ** _Oula... il est en colère notre petit métisse._**

 _Ce bruit... est-ce qu'il vient de faire la technique du mur a Seamus ?!_

 ** _Là, ce serait plutôt la technique de la porte..._**

 _Oh mon Dieu ! Mon cœur va exploser !_

 ** _RETIENS TES ORGASMES !_**

-Je... c'est pas vrai, je te regarde... balbutia le blond.

-Non. Tu détournes à chaque fois les yeux.

-Recule s'il te plaît...

-Non. Pas avant que tu ne me regardes.

-Pourquoi ?! Je t'ai dit que je regrettais ce que j'ai fais la dernière fois !

-Prouve le.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dit moi que tu regrettes de m'avoir embrasser.

Il y eu un silence. Un long silence. Alia ne tenait plus en place, elle guettait chaque petit bruit, n'importe quoi qui pourrait traduire ce qu'il se passait derrière cette porte.

Elle imaginait sans mal Seamus, dos à la porte, et Dean, le surplombant en attendant que leur regards se croisent. Peut-être que Seamus était rouge comme un pivoine. Peut-être qu'il venait de relever la tête vers son ami. Peut-être que leur regard s'étaient mêlés et qu'en ce moment, Seamus se rendait compte qu'il n'arriverait plus a mentir longtemps sur ses propres sentiments !

Arrête ton romantisme Niant Niant, tu veux.

Mais alors que Harry et Alia commençaient à se demander s'ils étaient encore dans la pièce. Un son leur parvinrent. Un bruit mouillé comme celui de deux personnes qui s'embrassent.

 _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !_

 ** _LA FERME PAUVRE FOLLE !_**

Harry regarda la porte comme s'il s'agisait d'un monstre. Si dans cette pièce ne se trouvait que Dean et Seamus, alors ça voulait dire...

Non. Impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas... DEAN ET SEAMUS ÉTAIT DEUX HOMMES !

Harry arracha son oreillette et jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension à Alia. Mais cette dernière avait de la bave aux bords des lèvres et un regard de totale détraqué. S'il avait connu la référence, Potter aurait pu la comparer à Hanji Zoe devant un titan...

C'est l'esprit comme violé, que le survivant reprit son chemin dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine.

* * *

Ce matin là risquait de ne pas être une bonne journée, se dit Alia. En arrivant à la table des professeurs pour le petit déjeuner, elle repéra Severus a sa place et se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre.

-C'est rare de te voir ici le matin. Lui dit le potionniste.

-J'attends le courrier. Répondit-elle, évasive.

Elle attrapa un bol et une bouteille de lait avant de regarder autour de la table.

-Heu... Wæmy ?

La petite elfe apparu a ses côtés avec sa jolie robe verte pomme et une boîte en carton.

-Vos céréales, Maîtresse ?

-Comment t'ad deviné ? T'es vraiment la meilleure des elfe de maison que je connaisse !

-Vos paroles rendent Wæmy très heureuse, Maîtresse ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de retourner travailler.

Alia se reporta son attention sur son bol avant d'y ajouter ses céréales aux chocolats sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-choqué du professeur de potion.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle, se sentant observé.

-Des... céréales ? Demanda-il avec une sorte de moquerie dans la voix.

-Bah quoi ?! Tu pensais pas que j'allais manger des saucisses des le matin ! Sérieux je sais pas comment vous faites vous les anglais ! A croire que vous voulez mourir à quarante ans d'une intoxication alimentaire !

-Je ne voix pas ce que notre petit déjeuner à de mauvais. Renifla le noiraud, vexé.

-C'est pas ça ! Le petit déjeuner anglais est bien la seule chose qui a réussi à s'expatrier dans le monde entier ! On en trouve dans tous les hôtels d'Europe. Le problème vient du fait de manger autant chaque matin ! Sinon rajoute à ça tous ce que les élèves sont capable de s'envoyer aux repas du midi et du soir, c'est a se demander pourquoi ils ne sont pas tous obèse ! Sans compté qu'ils n'ont aucun cours de sport au programme...

-La magie pompes dans les graisses du corps. Lui expliqua Severus. Et puis il font du Quidditch aussi.

-Arrête Sev ! Me fait pas rire ! Déjà qu'il n'y a que les premières années et les élèves dans une équipe qui volent, mais si rester assis sur un balais est un sport, alors le golf devrait être proposé aux J.O. !

Severus n'était pas sur d'avoir compris la référence moldu mais aurait juré que c'était une sorte d'insulte. Il préféra ne rien répondre, n'étant pas assez fan de Quidditch pour tenter de le défendre face à la surveillante.

-Et sinon... ton elfe avait encore une nouvelle robe non ?

-Oui tu as remarqué ! J'ai acheté une machine a coudre sorcière et autorisé Wæmy a s'en servir et porter ses créations ! Elle est encore débutante en couture mais je suis sûr qu'elle dépassera bientôt mon niveau. Elle est très douée. Termina la surveillante avec fierté comme si elle parlait de son enfant.

Au même moment, une volée d'hiboux envahi la salle.

Severus et Alia levèrent les yeux, cherchant leur courrier. Un vieux hibou s'approcha du potionniste et il libera une partie de la table afin qu'il s'y pose. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu faire un geste vers l'animal, Alia attrapa le journal qu'il tenait et entreprit de dénouer la ficelle qui l'empêchait d'avoir accès au nouvelles l'informations.

-Hé ! Ralla Rogue. C'est mon journal !

-Je n'allais pas payer un abonnement juste pour un jour ! Lui répondit son amie tout en ouvrant la première page.

Comme vengeance, Severus laissa l'oiseau manger dans le bol de la brune. Puis il réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit la Surveillante. Elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle, était venu exprès pour avoir le journal. Ce journal.

Craignant le pire, Severus se pencha par dessus l'épaule de la brune et attrapa une partie du journal pour mieux lire.

ÉVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN

LE MINISTÈRE CRAINT QUE BLACK SOIT LE "POINT DE RALLIEMENT" D'ANCIENS MANGEMORTS.

-C'est toujours plus facile de mettre la faute sur des fugitifs plutôt que d'avouer que le ministère perd le contrôle de la situation. Murmura la brune en rendant le journal au noiraud.

Ce dernier survola les premières lignes de l'articles avant de reporter son attention sur Alia.

-Tu savais que ça allait arriver ?

-Je suis une voyante si je me souviens bien. Dit-elle d'une voix énigmatique.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? Severus se pencha un peu plus vers elle pour que personne n'entende. L'Ordre aurait pu empêcher ça.

-Désolé Severus... il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas dévoiler... mais Dumbledore me laisse carte blanche a ce sujet si ça peut te rassurer.

Elle fit un signe de la main pour éloigner l'oiseau de ses céréales lorsqu'elle vit passer un truc rose du coin de l'œil

-Mais pourquoi...

-Aaah ! S'écria-t-elle. Désolé Sev mais je dois y aller ! À tout à l'heure !

La surveillante se leva avec précipitation avant de sortir de la grande salle comme si un troll la poursuivait... ce qui était presque vrai !

Une fois les grandes portes passé, elle voulu fuir le crapaud dans les escaliers mais elle tomba a la place sur Rusard, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres qui n'indiquait rien, mais alors rien de bon...

-Mademoiselle Aka. Comme c'est bon de vous voir. La salua-t-il en dévoilant ses dents disgracieuses.

-Rusard ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un faux air enjoué. Ça fait un moment ! Désolé je suis un peu pressée là mais on pourra reparler plus tard...

-Je suppose que vous allez faire votre travail ? Oh mais que dis-je. Je ne vous ai jamais vu travailler de toute l'année. Continua-t-il.

Alia senti un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

-Heu... je ne suis pas concierge Rusard, je suis surveillante ! Je surveille, c'est mon métier !

-Mais j'ai bien peur qu'on n'ai plus besoin de cela. Fit une voix douceâtre dans le dos de la brune.

 _Hé merde..._

Alia fit son plus beau sourire figé avant de se retourner vers Ombrage.

-Vous disiez Professeur Ombrage ? Demanda-t-elle avec politesse mais avec l'air de s'arracher la gorge a chaque mots.

-Je disais, ma chère, lui répondit le crapaud sur le même tons. Que nous n'avions plus besoin de surveillante à Poudlard.

Se dirigeant d'un pas noble vers la cours du château, Ombrage fit signe à Alia de la suivre. Littéralement poussé par Rusard, Alia n'eu d'autre choix que de les suivre.

Évidemment, leur petit groupe attira très vite le regard des élèves présents dans le couloirs qui décidèrent de les suivre. Alia regretta que Severus se trouve encore dans la grande salle, elle aurait bien eu besoin de son aide pour échapper à ses deux malades.

En sortant dans la cour, Alia senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle avait déjà vu une scène semblable. La cour, où commençait à se masser les élèves, formant un cercle parfait autour de trois valises remplie à craqué et d'un sac a dos en jean.

Se tordant les mains sous l'effet du stress, la pauvre petite Wæmy se tenait devant les valises avec un air alarmé.

-Maîtresse ! Dit-elle en voyant arriver Alia. Wæmy est désolé, Wæmy n'a pas pu arrêter les professeurs. Wæmy est désolé.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Ombrage ?! Demanda Alia avec colère devant l'affolement de son amie.

-Professeur Ombrage je vous pris. Fit elle de sa voix criarde. Et je pense que les choses sont assez clair, a moins que votre petit cerveau ne soit trop arriéré pour voir l'évidence même.

L'affreuse bonne femme sortie une enveloppe de sa veste rose qu'elle brandit devant Alia. Le cœur de la surveillante se sera.

-J'ai là un ordre de révocation signé par le Ministre de la Magie et moi-même. Vous êtes renvoyé. Veuillez avoir l'amabilité de quitter le château. Vous nous encombrez.

Alia eu l'impression que le sol tremblait sous ses pieds. Bien sûr, elle s'était attendu a ce que l'autre truc rose la renvoie comme elle renverrait bientôt Sibylle Trelawney, mais... pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? C'était comme si son univer était sur le point de basculer. Elle s'imagina un instant ne plus pouvoir remettre les pieds à Poudlard... Non... elle s'était trop attaché au château et aux élèves... elle ne voulait pas être viré... c'était son métier, sa maison... Oui. Poudlard était devenue sa maison. Et même en sachant que Ombrage ne serait plus là l'année prochaine et que Dumbledore lui redonnerai surement son poste, Alia ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. C'était idiot... D'ailleurs où était Dumbledore quand on avait besoin de lui ? Ah ! Ça pour empêcher une voyante qui a des visions tous les trente-six du mois y a du monde ! Mais quand il s'agit de venir aider celle qui connait tout les détails de l'histoire d'Harry Potter, là il n'y a plus personne !

Ombrage regarda l'ex surveillante avec mépris, persuadé de sa supériorité.

-Vous avez entendu ? Je vous ai demandé de débarrasser le plancher avec vos affaires...

C'est là qu'elle fit une erreur. Surement pour se sentir encore plus puissante ou alors pour rabaisser un peu plus la jeune brune, elle poussa du bout de sa baguette le sac en mauvais équilibre sur la valise. Ce dernier bascula et alla s'écraser contre le sol, faisant raisonner dans la cour, le son du choc de l'ordinateur sur les dalles de pierres.

Les yeux du crapaud s'élargirent de surprise. Avant même qu'elle n'ai pu penser a se défendre, Alia s'était précipité vers elle, profitant de son accélération et du poids de son corps pour balancer son poing dans la face d'Ombrage !

La violence du coup retenti dans toute la cour, raisonnant contre les mur. Le bruit des os qui se cognent et craques.

Alia regarda la vieille femme s'écrouler sous son coup de point et s'étaler de tout son poids sur ses fesses.

Ombrage ne comprit d'abord pas. La douleur toute la parti droite du visage et elle louchait méchamment. Dans la cours personne ne bougea, trop choquée par la violence de la scène pour réagir.

Tâtant finalement le sol a la recherche de sa baguette qu'elle venait de lâcher, la main d'Ombrage se fit écraser sous les semelles compensées de la française. Cette dernière se baissa pour récupérer la baguette rose qu'elle tient dans ses deux mains.

Avec un regard plein de promesse de meurtre, l'ex surveillante se redressa de toute sa hauteur, malmenant toujours la main potelée de la Grande Inquisitrice.

Et elle brisa sa baguette.

Toute la cour écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Personne n'osa prononcer le moindre mot, certain avaient même cessé de respirer.

Alia laissa les deux parties de la baguette retomber de part et d'autre de la vieille femme à sa merci puis se pencha en avant.

-Tu veux jouer à ça, Petasse ? Commença l'ex surveillante avec haine et poison dans la voix. Très bien. Alors on va jouer. Tu te crois plus forte parce que tu es sorcière et que tu es dans les bonnes grâce du ministère ? Mais laisse moi te dire une chose, tu n'es rien. Tu finiras ta vie seule, tel le sale crapaud que tu es.

Se détournant de sa victime, Alia alla récupérer son sac que Wæmy avait ramassé, elle le mit sur son dos puis laissa Wæmy faire voler les valises avec ses pouvoirs.

Alia passa à côté d'Ombrage, toujours sur le sol sous le choc.

-Oh ! J'oubliais ! Fit la brune.

Elle se pencha une dernière fois sur le crapaud et lui cracha à la figure.

-Poudlard ne voudra jamais de toi dans ses murs.

Se relevant avec grâce, Alia se retourna vers la foule d'élèves. Apercevant les jumeaux Weasley, elle leur sourit et leur fit un clin d'œil.

-Essayez de faire mieux.

Fonçant dans la foule qui s'écarta respectueusement, elle quitta le château de Poudlard par la grande porte !

* * *

 _ **ET VOILA ! Presque 8 000 mots ce qui est plus du double des chapitres habituels ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus et que j'aurais plein de Review :3 Sur ce, je vous laisse, je part la semaine prochaine dans mon Pays de Coeur #LA CORSE ! Plein de bisou mes PotterHeart :3 à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**_


	32. Chap 30 : Absence

_**Hellow !**_

 _ **CECI EST MON TRENTIÈME CHAPITRE !**_

 _ **OMG je suis trop contente ! Bon ok, j'ai mis énormément de temps à le sortir, mais vous savez, vacances, rentrées, nouvelles études et tout le bordel... Bref ! Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps et vous laisse avec mes réponses aux Review :3 Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **(Et merci encore a ma beta :3 je serais rien sans toi sister XD)**_

* * *

 **\INSTANT PUB/**

 **J'ai écrit un livre ! Une nouvelle fantastique que vous pouvez retrouver sur le site ATRAMENTA . NET (sans les majuscules et espaces) Son titre est "L'enfant de Sang" il existe en version papier et e-book.**

 **Si vous aimez bien mon style d'écriture ou si vous souhaitez juste me soutenir aller y jeter un œil ou faites passer le message ^^ ça m'aiderais beaucoup, car je suis seul pour faire la publicité de ce livre.**

 **En voilà un petit synopsis pour ceux que ça intéresse :3**

 _ **"Les flammes, la cendre et le sang. Ainsi est mort un petit village, oublié de tous. Mais cette fin brutale permis la rencontre de deux êtres.**_

 _ **Comment un Mage de Sang, au passé plus que violent, pourra-t-il apprivoiser un enfant aussi sauvage ?**_

 _ **Est-ce une nouvelle chance qui s'offre à eux ? Ou un destin bien plus sombre ?**_

 _ **Seul l'avenir nous le dira."**_

* * *

 **Krankar Volund :** C'est vrai que mis a part une mini, riquiqui, microscopique allusion au fait que Dumby était en Crush sur Grindy, on n'a pas grand chose qui touche à l'homosexualité... Du coup, c'est normal qu'Harry soit aussi choqué même s'il va très vite finir par l'accepter. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que la communauté sorcière est plutôt... Raciste ? Homophobe ? Sexiste ? Bref ^^' Certain accepterons, d'autre non. Mais cela sera pour plus tard ! Mais il ne faut pas oublier que la communauté sorcière est plutôt... EN MÊME TEMPS, ON TOUCHE PAS AU PC !

 **gouigouimoreau** : Voici le prochain chapitre avec les réponses à toutes tes questions :3 Toujours aussi contente que cette fic te plaise ! ^^

 **Lys' Squill :** Il semblerais que ta Review se soit envoyé trois fois XD ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, ça m'en fait plus sur mon décompte Kufufufufu !

 **Misterluna** : Alia à Azkaban... Mmm :3 Peut-être... Ou peut-être pas ! XD Pour en revenir à ta question, Alia ne crée pas un site mais un moteur de recherche genre Google mais version sorcier. Il se télécharge comme Google Chrome et te permet d'accéder à tous les site web moldu (qu'on peu trouvé n'importe où) et tout les sites "caché" et réservé à la communauté sorcière. Par exemple, Poudlard aura un site avec les détails des programmes scolaires, des photo des atelier des élèves ou des fêtes comme Halloween, etc. Tout comme un site de lycée moldu quoi. Mais si tu marques "Poudlard" dans la barre de recherche Google, tu ne le trouveras pas, il faudra le marquer dans celle de Wizary :3  
 **Chapel** Lucie : Merci pour le bonne vacance :3 J'espère que ton été a toi s'est bien passé ! Voilà la suite pour bien commencer la rentée ! (bon ok, elle est commencée depuis presque un mois pour la plupart m'enfin XD)

 **Soadesmangas** : OMG en lisant ta Review, j'ai tellement revu la scène avec Antoine Daniel ! C'était tellement ça en plus XD C'est vrai qu'Alia est doué pour plein de choses mais j'essaye au maximum de limiter ses "talents" parce que ce n'est pas non plus une super-héroïne ! Pour ceux qui est de la logique, oui, c'est quelque chose qui me tient énormément à cœur et j'ai d'ailleurs planifié presque tout le déroulement logique de cette fic. Je sais ou je vais même si certaine chose arrive un peu à l'improviste au fur et à mesure de mes écrits. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Neuville se retrouverait aussi proche d'Alia par exemple ! Elle le considère comme un petit frère au même titre que Drago ce qui n'était pas vraiment prévue, mais apporte plus de profondeur aux personnages ! Quant aux retombées des actes d'Alia sur l'histoire d'HP... Eh bien, je t'invite à lire la suite pour t'en rendre compte :3

 **duboisarah** : Hey ! Trop contente que cette fic te plaise ! La suite à un peu tardé, mais voilà :3 j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi ! Pour répondre à ta question, serte, Harry à vu sa mère mourir, mais il était tout bébé et ne s'en souviens pas bien. Raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas voir les Sombrales avant Cédric. La première fois qu'il les voit, c'étais donc au début de sa cinquième année, quand ils tirent les charrettes pour aller a Poudlard. S'il avait pu les voir depuis qu'il était enfant, on en aurait entendu parlé dans le tome trois et quatre (pas le deux vu qu'ils sont arrivés en voiture volante avec Ron... et en barque pour les premières années.)

 **Diana :** Alia Badass Aka... Alia Badass Folle Aka... Alia Badass Folle Fangirl Aka... Alia BadaSTOP ! Je m'arrête là sinon je vais encore partir trop loin XD Contente que le chapitre t'ai plus :3

 **Clerza** : Salut ! Contente que la fic te plaise ! J'espère que la suite sera au niveau de tes attentes ^^ Bonne lecture !

 **Marama** Potter : Kya ! Trop contente que tu aimes ! Ta Review m'a fait super plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 30 : Absence**

* * *

Severus courait dans les couloirs. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait couru de la sorte ? Lui-même l'ignorait. Dérapant presque sur le sol de pierre devant la statue du phœnix, il réussit à articuler le mot de passe entre deux souffles erratiques. Puis monta les marches quatre à quatre une fois que la gardienne de pierre s'était écarté.

Oubliant toute convenance, il entra dans le bureau du directeur comme une furie, faisant sursauter les portraits présents.

-Monsieur... Dit-il, peinant à respirer. Monsieur...

-Du calme Severus. Lui ordonna le directeur en se levant. Reprenez votre souffle.

Le professeur de potion inspira deux fois, puis, trop impatient pour écouter les conseils du directeur, il continua à parler.

-C'est Alia... Ombrage l'a... dans la cours... Se rendant compte que ce qu'il disait ne voulait rien dire et qu'il se ridiculisait plus qu'autre chose, le noiraud tenta d'abord de reprendre son souffle. Elle a quitté le château après avoir levé la main sur Ombrage et lui avoir cassé sa baguette !

Severus observa le directeur qui s'était comme figé, un air étrange sur le visage. Puis il baissa les yeux et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

-Je vois. Ce sera tout ?

Il s'assit et regarda son professeur de potion sans trahir la moindre émotion. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas cette réaction. Alors quoi ? Le directeur s'en fichait ? Ombrage pouvait virer qui elle voulait, il ne lèverait pas le petit doigt ? Était-ce ça, le travail d'un directeur d'école ? Laisser ses chers employés se débrouiller seuls ?

Severus se redressa, époussetant sa robe pour reprendre contenance et regarda le vieil homme d'un air froid.

-Ce sera tout. Dit-il.

Puis il se retourna et quittant le bureau en faisant voler sa cape derrière lui.

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle commune. Elle avait exactement la même apparence que lors de leurs réunions avec l'A.D., mais était désespérément vide.

-Elle n'est pas là non plus... dit Ron.

-Mais bon sang ! S'écria Hermione. Elle n'a pas pu vraiment quitter l'école !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu faire d'autres ? Après son éclat de tout à l'heure, elle va avoir toute la police magique à ses trousses.

-Quand même pas si ? Je veux dire... ok elle a frappé Ombrage et lui a casser sa baguette mais...

Harry s'arrêta dans sa phrase. En effet, les actes de leur maintenant ex-surveillante étaient très graves. Ombrage ne laisserait sûrement pas cet affront impuni.

Les portes de la salle sur demande s'ouvrirent à nouveau, laissant entrer les Jumeaux Weasley.

-Aucune trace d'elle. Commença Fred.

-On a cherché partout, même dans les... Continua George

-Cachots. Fini son frère. Elle n'est nul part !

-Aaaaah ! S'énerva Harry. Si seulement j'avais encore la carte !

-Oui, d'ailleurs où est-elle ? Demanda Ron.

-C'est Alia qui l'a... Marmonna le survivant.

-Bravo. Commenta Hermione. On est bien avancé...

Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence. Ne réalisant toujours pas qu'Alia ai pu ainsi disparaître du château...

* * *

Drago s'était retiré dans sa chambre. Il avait formellement interdit à quiconque d'entrer dans le dortoir et maintenant, il pleurait. Il pleurait et riait en même temps. Si bien que ses larmes étaient â la fois des larmes de joie, de douleur et de rage.

Comment autant d'émotions pouvait se battre ainsi en lui en même temps ? Il avait eu peur quand Ombrage avait annoncé son verdict, avait vu son monde s'écrouler en s'imaginant la surveillante disparaître définitivement de sa vie. Il avait senti la peur et la rage de la surveillante lorsque le fragile appareil avait touché le sol. Puis il avait était choqué, mais en même temps, pas si surprit que ça, par l'attaque d'Alia. Il avait même ressenti une certaine jouissance, en voyant cette sale femme se vautrer sur le sol.

Que c'était bon de la voir désemparé et dans une position de faiblesse. Elle avait été humiliée par rien de moins qu'une cracmole ! Une pauvre femme sans pouvoir l'avait mis à sa merci et lui avait même pris ce que les sorciers ont de plus précieux : sa baguette ! Drago avait senti son cœur s'envoler lorsque le bois fragile s'était brisé. Comme si ce simple geste de supériorité inversé, venait briser toutes les chaînes des préceptes de sa famille.

Tout ce que prêchaient les siens sur la supériorité du sang, le méprit des moldus et de toutes les autres créatures inférieur. Tout ça venait de voler en éclats des mains d'une seule personne !

Et alors qu'il devrait être dégoûté d'une telle chose, qu'il aurait dû haïr celle qui avait osé briser ses règles, le jeune Malfoy se sentait comme libre... brulant d'une joie et liberté presque euphorique qui lui donnait des spasme de rire incontrôlés.

Mais plus il riait de cette situation, et plus il avait peur. Conscient que le simple fait de trouver les actes de la surveillante hilarant, était une hérésie pour les siens. Ce n'était pas bien. Il ne devait pas en rire. Il devrait s'énerver et maudire cette sang impur pour ses crimes. Mais il en était incapable. Car au fond de lui, il était parfaitement conscient que c'était Alia qui avait raison. Et lui tors.

Le monde n'était pas séparé par les purs d'un côté et les impurs de l'autre. Chacun y avait sa place et chacun pouvait prouver sa valeur. Et plus l'héritier Malfoy se rendait compte que le monde qu'il imaginait n'était qu'une illusion, et plus il sentait le vide se refermer sur lui.

Il était un Malfoy. Mais un Malfoy avec des doutes et des envies qui ne pourraient jamais être comprise par les autres membres de sa famille.

Et la seule personne à qui il aurait pu se confier, la seule vers qui il pouvait se tourner, venait de disparaître de sa vie.

Désormais, il était seul. Et les larmes sur ses joues, ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler.

* * *

 _PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD_

 _Il est désormais interdit aux élèves et professeurs de parler de l'ancienne surveillante Alia Aka. Toute personne possédant des informations sur son éventuel cachette est prié d'en référer à la Grande Inquisitrice ou un membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Toute personnes en possession d'informations susceptible de la retrouver sont également priés d'en référer à la Grande Inquisitrice ou un membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale._

Harry relu une nouvelle fois le décret situé plus en évidence que les autres. Ombrage les avait questionné deux heures entières, lui et tous ceux qui fréquentaient l'ex surveillante...

Mais personne n'avait rien dit. Tout simplement car personne ne savais où se trouvait Alia Aka. À croire qu'elle avait tout simplement disparu de la surface de la planète.

Personne à l'ordre non plus n'avait de nouvelles. Que ce soit Sirius ou même Dumbledore. Le trio d'or aurait pensé que la jeune femme serait aller se cacher au Square Grimaud mais il n'en fut rien... C'était presque comme si l'ex surveillante s'était volatilisé ! Mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Alia n'était pas réellement parti ? Elle allait réapparaître un matin au détour d'un couloir avec encore une de ses idées stupidement folle en tête ?

Harry, tout comme Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux et bien d'autres encore, s'inquiétaient. Ils avaient tout essayé, même lui envoyer un hiboux. Et une beuglante ! Vu la capacité quasi inuit de ses petites horreur a trouver leur victi... destinataires.

Mais ce fut un échec a chaque fois. La beuglante revient une semaine après avoir été envoyé et explosa dans une parti du château, produisant une bombe sonore qui rendit 67% des élèves, professeurs, fantômes et même elfes de maisons, sourds. Madame Pomfresh avait eu beaucoup de mal à rafistoler tous ce joli petit monde et Ombrage avait juré de renvoyer celles ou ceux responsable de cette blague.

Une chance que la déflagration était constitué exclusivement de hurlements incompréhensible. Dans ce cas là personne n'aurait pu reconnaître les voix des jumeaux.

Ce fut ainsi que s'écoula la première semaine. Dans l'incertitude. Puis le Lundi suivant arriva sans plus de nouvelles. Et celui d'après aussi. Si bien que, même si personne parmi l'ordre ou l'A.D. ne cessait de s'inquiéter, tous durent se rendre à l'évidence. Alia Aka ne se laisserait pas retrouver.

* * *

Le départ d'Alia avait si bien boulversé le chateau, que personne n'avait d'abord prêté attention a l'évasion massive des Mangemorts de la prison d'Azkaban. Il fallut qu'Harry tombe sur une des dix affiches des Mangemorts rechercher pour que les faits se rappellent à sa mémoire.

Pourtant, cette nouvelle n'apporta pas autant de changement qu'il aurait pensé. Après l'évasion de Sirius, deux ans auparavant, toute l'école avait bénéficié d'une garde rapprochée. On trouvait des Aurores dans les couloirs et des Détraqueurs partout dans le parc. Mais là, rien. Preuve qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose de pas net au ministère.

A vrai dire, le changement le plus drastique fut celui de Neuville. Ce dernier s'était renfermé sur lui même. Le trio d'or et les Weasley étaient au courant que l'une des Mangemorts en fuite était celle responsable de l'état de ses parents. Ils n'osaient donc pas lui poser de question a ce sujet de peur de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Harry assistait donc, en silence, à la métamorphose de son ami. Ce dernier s'entraînait sans relâche dans la salle sur demande. Il ne parlait pratiquement plus mais faisait des progrès extraordinaires avec chaque mauvais sort ou contre-maléfice que leur enseignait Harry, son visage tendu par la concentration. Apparement indifférent aux blessures ou aux accidents, il travaillait avec plus d'acharnement que les autres. Si bien que même Hermione avait du mal à maîtriser les sorts aussi vite que lui.

C'est donc tout en ressassant ces derniers événements, qu'Harry sorti son devoir de Divination. Bien qu'il n'est strictement aucune envie de s'en occuper, il était malheureusement en retard, la date de rendu étant le lendemain. Hermione s'assoit sur l'un des sièges de la salle commune en face de lui tout en lui envoyant un sourire compatissant.

-C'était plus facile quand Alia nous donnait des idées de mauvais présage... ralla Harry.

Le tableau de la grosse dame pivota alors pour laisser entrer Fred et George, la mine sombre.

-Ron et Ginny ne sont pas là ? Demanda Fred en prenant une chaise.

Harry secoua négativement la tête, profitant de la distraction pour oublier son parchemin désespérément vierge.

-Tant mieux, repris le roux. On a assisté à leur séance d'entraînement. Ils vont se faire massacrer. Sans nous ils ne valent rien.

-N'exagère pas, le repris George. Ginny se débrouille bien. D'ailleurs je me demande comment elle fait alors qu'on ne l'a jamais laissée jouer avec nous.

-Depuis l'âge de six ans, elle force la porte de votre remise à balais et vole sur chacun de vos balais a tour de rôle. Revela Hermione sans lever les yeux de son épais volume sur les ruines anciennes.

-Oh. Fit George, modérément impressionné. Ça explique tout.

-Est-ce que Ron a réussi a bloquer un tir ? Demanda la brune par dessus _Hiéroglyphes et Logogrammes Magiques_.

-Il y arrive quand personne ne regarde. Répondit Fred en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'y a plus qu'à demander a la foule de tourner le dos au match et de parler d'autre chose dès que le Souafle s'approche de nos buts !

Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder le parc plongé dans l'obscurité.

-Le Quidditch était quasiment la seule chose qui valait la peine de rester ici.

-Ça et Alia. Repris son frère.

-Vous avez des examens cette année je vous rappelle ! Commenta Hermione.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que les ASPIC ne nous intéressent pas. Nos boites à flemme sont déjà prêtes pour la commercialisation, Alia nous a même donnée une astuce moldu pour faire disparaître les furoncles !

Un bâillement vient interrompre la tirade du roux et se dernier retourna s'affaler sur sa chaise près de George. Les jumeaux avaient l'air au bout du rouleau, comme si la vie avait perdu tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de marrant.

-Je me demande si je vais prendre la peine d'aller voir le prochain match... murmura George comme si cette simple phrase lui pompais toutes ses forces. Si Zacharias Smith nous bat, il ne restera plus qu'a me tuer...

-Ou plutôt, a _le_ tuer. Riposta Fred avec une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux.

Sa phrase sembla réveiller son jumeau qui se releva avec la même lueur de folie dans le regard.

-Ouais... On pourrait glisser du poison dans sa nourriture !

-T'es fou ! Et si quelqu'un d'autre mange dans son assiette ? Sans parler que les elfes de maison nous ont interdit l'accès à la cuisine... Non, il faudrait quelque chose de plus discret... On pourrait écrire son nom dans un cahier maudit et attendre que Smith meurt sans rien faire ! Ça nous donnerais un alibi si on est loin de la scène de crime.

-Mais ou serait le plaisir de voir cette tête de con mourir ? Moi je propose qu'on lui fasse un croche pieds en haut des escaliers... s'il a un parapluie dans les mains cela augmente nos chance qu'il se transperce la gorge de 99% selon la loi de Murphy.

-Vous avez passé trop de temps avec Alia. Commenta Harry en notant tout de même les quelques idées de mort sur son devoir de divination.

* * *

Heureusement pour Smith, les jumeaux oublièrent bien vite leurs idées meurtrières. Bien que cela soit du a une autre mauvaise nouvelle.

Sibylle Trelawney avait été renvoyée. Elle avait été retrouvée bourré au milieu du grand hall, hurlant comme une détraquée. Si tous Poudlard avait été secoué à nouveau, ce ne fut rien par rapport à la suite. Albus Dumbledore était apparu pour protéger son professeur. Il lui avait même permis de rester au château malgré sa mise à pied et avait engagé un nouveau professeur de Divination dans la foulée. Et si l'arrivée du professeur Firenze, centaure de son état, en avait émoustillé plus d'une, une partie des habitants du château s'attardait sur autre chose. Dumbledore était arrivé pour sauver Sibylle. Il était venu la récupérer et montrer à Ombrage qu'elle n'avait pas les pleins pouvoirs en ses lieux... Mais alors... Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait la même chose avec Alia ? Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné ? Le directeur... souhaitait-il son renvoi ?

-Harry Potter, j'aimerais te dire un mot s'il te plaît.

Harry se retourna vers le centaure qui fit quelques pas vers lui. Ils étaient dans la salle 11 au rez-de-chaussé qui avait été redécoré façon forêt verdoyante. Les bureaux avaient été changés en troncs d'arbres et le sol était maculé de mousse. Changements plus que nécessaire pour s'adapter à leur étrange professeur. Il lui aurait, en effet, été difficile de monter dans la tour nord pour y dispenser ses cours.

Ron sembla hésiter entre suivre le reste de sa classe qui venait de finir la séance ou bien attendre avec son ami.

-Tu peux rester, lui dit Firenze de sa voix profonde et polie. Mais ferme la porte, je te prie.

Le roux obéit avant de revenir vers son professeur.

-Vous êtes des amis de Hagrid n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le centaure.

-Oui, répondit Harry.

-Alors... Donne-lui cet avertissement de ma part. Sa tentative est vouée à l'échec. Il ferait mieux de l'abandonner.

-Sa tentative ? Répéta Harry, l'air interdit.

-Il ferait mieux de l'abandonner. Dit Firenze en hochant la tête. J'aurais volontiers prévenu Hagrid moi-même, mais je suis banni. Il serait imprudent pour moi de m'approcher de la forêt en ce moment. Hagrid a suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça sans avoir besoin en plus d'un combat de centaures.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'Hagrid essaye de faire ? Demanda le survivant, inquiet.

Firenze sembla réfléchir un moment, avant de répondre.

-Hagrid m'a rendu récemment un grand service, il a depuis longtemps gagné mon respect pour la façon dont il traite tous les êtres vivants. Je ne trahirai pas son secret. Mais il faut le ramener à la raison. Sa tentative est vouée à l'échec. Dis-le-lui, Harry Potter.

-Je... Entendu.

Harry se sentait vraiment vexé de toutes les cachotteries des plus vieux, à croire que le monde entier souhaitait le maintenir dans l'ignorance. Il tourna donc les talons, suivis de Ron et s'apprêta à passer la porte quand il fut à nouveau interpellé.

-Une dernière chose, Harry Potter.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent. Firenze semblait maintenant extrêmement soucieux. Chose étrange sur son visage éternellement calme.

-Les étoiles sont inquiètes dernièrement. Peut-être es-tu au courant de quelque chose. Cela semble avoir commencé l'année dernière. Une équation inconnue est apparue et semble avoir perturbé la ligne du temps.

-Quoi ? Demanda Ron, ne comprenant plus rien au baragouinage du centaure.

-Je parle de quelque chose... quelque chose qui est apparu il y a un an. Cette chose ou cet être est là sans être là. Elle n'appartient pas à ce monde et pourtant, elle s'y trouve.

-Je ne comprends pas, commençai Harry. Comment quelque chose peut être là sans être là ?

-Je l'ignore, Harry Potter... Même les étoiles l'ignorent.

-Pourquoi me dire ça ? Je ne suis pas très fort en divination ou astronomie.

-Je te demande, car cette chose à un rapport avec ce château. J'ignore moi-même si cette chose aura un rapport avec la future guerre qui s'annonce ou si elle sera bénéfique, mais sache que tu dois rester sur tes gardes. On ne brise pas les règles du temps et de l'espace sans conséquence. Quoi que soit cette chose, elle n'a pas sa place ici.

Firenze congédia alors les deux adolescents qui retournèrent à leur dortoir l'esprit plein de questions.

* * *

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Harry détestait plus que les cours de potions avec Rogue, c'était les cours d'Occulmentie avec Rogue ! Comment pouvait-il se concentrer et vider son esprit avec toutes les choses folles qui lui était arrivé en ce moment ? Tout d'abord, l'arrivé d'Ombrage lors de leur dernière séance de l'A.D. Harry avait été le seul à se faire prendre par la brigade Inquisitoriale et avait été traîné jusqu'au bureau du directeur où l'y attendait un peu trop de monde a son goût...

Ombrage avait réussi à faire avouer à Marietta, l'amie de Cho, l'existence de leurs réunions illégales, et avait fait appeler le Ministre de la Magie. Fudge attendait avec Dumbledore et ses Aurores gardent du corps. À partir de là, tout était parti de travers. Dumbledore avait pris la responsabilité des actes de ses élèves, allant jusqu'à dire que tout était son idée.

Ce fut ainsi que le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps dû fuir sa propre école. Laissant les reines du pouvoir à Ombrage.

Dans un coin de son esprit, Harry se dit que finalement, Alia avait eu raison. Il se demanda même si Ombrage ne devrait pas la rembaucher au poste de professeur de Divination.

Du côté de la brigade Inquisitoriale, ces derniers avait reçu l'autorisation de retirer des points de maison comme bon leur semblait. Autant dire que Drago ne s'en priverait pas... Du moins, c'est ce à quoi s'était attendu Harry, mais l'héritier Malfoy se faisait étrangement discret. Le survivant ne le voyait plus trop dans les couloirs, se pavanant comme à son habitude. Bien sûr, cela n'empêchait pas le blond de lui retirer des points de la façon la plus injustifié possible dès qu'ils se croisaient... Mais quelque chose semblait avoir changé... Mais Harry aurait été bien incapable de dire quoi. Sans parler du fait qu'il semblait être le seul à avoir remarqué cette différence de comportement.

En parlant de différence de comportement, Harry ne savait plus comment réagir devant Seamus et Dean. Ses amis avaient recommencé à trainer ensemble, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais cette attitude n'était qu'une façade, Harry le savait. En plus de la fois devant la porte de la salle, il les avait déjà entendu plusieurs soirs, alors que Dean allait partager le lit de son ami blond... Harry se demanda plusieurs fois comment faisait Neuville et Ron pour ne pas les entendre et dormir aussi profondément...  
C'est lorsque ses pensées s'attardèrent sur les bruits qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière que Harry se retrouva projeté sur le sol froid du bureau du professeur des Serpentards.

-POTTER ! Je vous serais grès de vous concentrer sur nos séances plutôt que sur les ébats amoureux de vos camarades de dortoirs ! Cria Rogue.

Harry se releva comme il le put, rouge comme une tomate. Son calvaire n'aurait donc pas de fin ?

Attendant une nouvelle remontrance cinglante de son professeur, Harry baissa piteusement la tête. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, les insultes ne vinrent pas.

Severus regardait le jeune Potter qui se trémoussait misérablement devant lui. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de son incompétence stupide. De tout ce qui caractérisait ce garçon et qui lui faisait penser à lui. Pourquoi, alors que ce môme était celui de Lily, pourquoi ressemblait-il autant à Potter ? Le noiraud voulu poursuivre ses leçons de morale avant de repenser à quelques choses. Une phrase qui revenait sans cesse dans sa tête depuis cet hiver.

"-Tu devrais arrêter de vivre dans le passé Severus."

Pourquoi... Même lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, Severus entendait la voix d'Alia qui commentait chaque chose de sa vie ? À croire qu'elle était partout... Ou alors, c'était juste, car il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il vivait dans le passé et les remord. Même le miroir du Rised ne lui montrait que des regrets. Il n'avait aucun avenir, aucun rêves. Quelle triste existence, que celle d'un professeur qui n'était même pas capable de parler à son élève convenablement.

-La séance est finie pour aujourd'hui Potter. Allez-vous reposer.

Et il tourna les talons pour aller s'asseoir a son bureau, laissant un Harry choqué par le ton presque condescendant de son professeur.

Décidément, rien ne tournait plus rond à Poudlard ses derniers temps.

* * *

-Le jeune Potter est là, Madame.

Rusard pivota pour laisser entrer Harry dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice. Bureau qui était toujours aussi rose et écœurant que d'habitude. Comme preuve de son extrême mauvais goût, Ombrage avait fait rajouté une plaque en bois vernis et sertie de petit joyaux rose où l'on pouvais lire le mot : DIRECTRICE. Harry sourit intérieurement en se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Ernie Macmillan le matin même, soit que Ombrage ne pouvait pas accéder au bureau de Dumbledore. Un peu comme si le château ne l'acceptait pas.

-Merci, Argus. Dit le crapaud d'une voix doucereuse.

-Mais je vous en prie, Madame, c'était un plaisir. Répondit Rusard en s'inclinant aussi profondément que ses rhumatismes le lui permettait et sortit à reculons.

-Asseyez-vous. Ordonna Ombrage.

Elle montra une chaise à Harry sur laquelle il prit place, comme un condamné a la chaise électrique.

-Bien.

Ombrage sorti alors sa baguette sans prêter attention au mouvement d'appréhension d'Harry.

-Une nouvelle baguette, expliqua elle avec un sourire totalement faux. Créée sur-mesure juste pour moi. Un travail d'Orfèvre voyez-vous.

-Je croyais que c'était la baguette qui choisissait son sorcier ? Demanda Harry, se souvenant des paroles d'Olivanders lors de sa première année.

-Allons, allons, ne dites pas de bêtises...

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant si bien qu'Harry se demanda si elle n'allait pas essayer de le gober avec sa langue de crapaud.

-Que souhaitez-vous boire ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pardon ?

-Que souhaitez-vous boire Monsieur Potter. Reprit-elle avec un immense sourire. Du thé ? Café ? Jus de citrouille ?

Tout en proposant, elle utilisa sa baguette pour que des tasses, théières ou bouteilles viennent jusqu'à eux.

-Rien, merci. Répondit Harry.

-Je souhaiterais que vous buviez quelque chose en ma présence, insista-t-elle avec une douceur presque menaçante dans la voix. Choisissez.

-Très bien... Alors du thé.

D'un coup presque attife de sa nouvelle baguette, elle versa le liquide dans la tasse puis la présenta à Harry.

-Voilà, voilà. Buvez avant que ça ne refroidisse. Maintenant Potter, je pense que nous avons besoin d'une petite discussion sur les derniers événements...

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda.

-Vous ne buvez pas !

Harry porta alors la tasse à ses lèvres avant de se figer... Le comportement d'Ombrage était plus que louche et il avait passé suffisamment de temps avec Maugrey pour penser savoir où elle souhaitait en venir. Il fit donc semblant de boire une gorgée de thé tout en gardant ses lèvres définitivement clause.

-Bien, murmura la fausse directrice, confirmant les soupçons de Harry. Très bien... Maintenant...

Elle se leva et contourna son bureau avant de se pencher son immonde visage vers celui du survivant.

-Où est Albus Dumbledore ?

-Aucune idée. Répliqua aussitôt Harry.

-Buvez, buvez, reprit Ombrage, toujours souriante. Mr Potter, cessons ses enfantillages. Je sais parfaitement que vous connaissez le lieu où il se cache. Tout comme cette saleté d'Alia Aka. Pensez à votre situation Mr Potter, il vaudrait mieux que...

-Je ne sais pas où il est, ni lui, ni Alia. Répéta Harry en faisant semblant de boire.

-Alia hein ? Vous l'appelez par son pronom et osez prétendre ne pas savoir où elle se trouve ? Ne mentez pas Mr Potter ! Vous ne pouvez pas mentir !

Maintenant Harry en était sûr, Ombrage avait dû mettre du Veritaserum dans sa tasse. Il fit à nouveau semblant de boire puis la regarda dans les yeux avec indifférence. Après tout, il ignorait vraiment où se trouvaient ses deux personnages.

-Je ne sais pas où ils sont.

-Très bien. Fit Ombrage d'un air mécontent. Mais peut-être sauriez-vous où se trouve Sirius Black.

Harry senti son estomac chavirer. Des images de Sirius souriant dans la salle a manger du 12 Square Grimaud passèrent dans son esprit et il se maudit d'être aussi incompétent en Occulmentie.

-J'en sais rien. Répondit-il un peu trop vite.

-Êtes-vous bien sûr de cela Mr Potter ? Parce que moi, je pense que vous savez où il se trouve. Alors je répète... Où se cache Sirius Black ?

BOUM !

Le sol du bureau se mit à trembler. Ombrage glissa sur le côté et dut se cramponner à la table pour ne pas re finir le cul sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Elle se précipita vers la porte de son bureau et Harry en profita pour vider le contenue de sa tasse dans le vase le plus proche.

Quand la Fausse Directrice ouvrît la porte, on entendit des gens crier et courir dans les couloirs.

-Par la barbe de Merlin !

Ombrage se précipita vers la source du bruit, baguette en main et Harry en profita pour s'éclipser du bureau. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Quelqu'un (probablement deux jumeaux roux démoniaque) avait allumé plusieurs boîtes géantes de feu d'artifice magique !

Des dragons entièrement constitué d'étincelles vert et or, volaient dans les couloirs en produisant des explosions assourdissantes ! Des soleils d'un mètre cinquante de diamètre, rose criard, traversaient les airs dans des sifflements meurtriers, telles des soucoupes volantes ! Des fusées au long sillage d'étoiles argenté ricochaient sur les murs ! Des cierges magiques écrivaient tous seul des jurons qui restaient suspendu en l'air ! Des pétards explosaient partout comme des mines et, au lieu de se consumer, de s'estomper ou de perdre de l'élan, tous ses miracles pyrotechniques semblaient gagner en énergie et en mouvement sous les yeux de tous les élèves rameuté par le raffut !

Ombrage et Rusard regardaient ce chaos sans nom sans savoir quoi faire, jusqu'à ce qu'un des soleils ne se décide a leur foncer dessus. Dans un cris de terreur strident, Ombrage s'écarta et laissa l'astre s'échapper par une fenêtre vers le parc du château.

-Dépêchez-vous Rusard ! Cria la fausse directrice. Il faut faire quelque chose où ils y en aura partout ! Stupéfix !

Le sort percuta l'une des fusées qui sembla moyennement apprécier et explosa avec une telle force, qu'elle fit un grand trou dans le tableau le plus proche. La sorcière présente dans la toile eu juste le temps de s'enfuir hors du cadre et de réapparaître dans un autre pour insulter Ombrage de tout les noms.

-Il ne faut surtout pas les stupéfixer Rusard ! Hurlait Ombrage comme si tout était de la faute du Cracmol.

Harry, qui se tordait de rire, faillit se prendre l'aile d'un dragon et décida d'aller se réfugier dans l'un des passages secrets derrière une tapisserie du couloir. En se glissant par l'entrebâillement, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Fred et George qui s'étaient cachés là. Observant le spectacle en toute impunité.

-Impressionnant ! Leur dis Harry avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Vraiment impressionnant ! Le magasin de farce et attrape du Dr Flibuste va sûrement bientôt mettre la clé sous la porte avec tout ça !

-Merci ! Murmura George, des larmes de rire aux yeux. J'espère qu'elle va essayer le sortilège de disparition la prochaine fois, ça les multipliera par dix !

Cet après-midi-là, les feux d'artifice continuèrent d'exploser et se rependre dans toute l'école ! Malgré le désordre qu'ils semaient sur leur passage, les professeurs ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser.

-Tiens, tiens, dit le professeur McGonnagal d'un ton sadique quand un dragon surgit dans sa salle en émettant de long jet d'étincelles. Miss Brown, voulez-vous bien aller courir prévenir Madame la Directrice qu'un autre feu est venu se réfugier dans notre classe ?

Ombrage du ainsi passer sa journée à courir d'un bout à l'autre du château pour répondre aux demandes des enseignants. À la fin de la journée, Harry fut ravi de voir une Ombrage échevelée, couverte de suie et le visage en sueur, sortir de la classe du Professeur Flitwick. Et encore plus lorsque ce dernier lui lança d'un ton transpirant l'ironie :

-Merci beaucoup Madame la Directrice ! Bien sûr, j'aurais pu me débarrasser de ses cierges moi-même, mais je n'étais pas certain d'avoir d'autorité nécessaire pour cela !

Puis il claqua la porte de sa salle au nez furieux d'Ombrage.

Le soir même, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Fred et George furent traités en Héros ! Hermione elle-même se fraya un chemin dans la foule pour venir les féliciter ! Il s'en suivit une petite fête surprise durant laquelle Lee Jordan réussi à se procurer des Bièraubeurre et même une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu !

-Tu va nous demander d'arrêter ? Demanda George a Hermione avec un air de défi.

Cette dernière attrapa la bouteille et s'en servit un fond de verre qu'elle avala cul-sec avant de relever la tête.

-Non. Mais interdiction d'en donner au moins de quinze ans.

-Oula ! S'écria Lee en lui reprenant la bouteille et allant servir ceux qui le désiraient. Mais c'est qu'elle se lâche la Granger !

-Tu te sens bien ? S'inquiéta Ron en la regardant ébouriffer ses cheveux d'un air incrédule.

-Maintenant que tu m'en parles, répondit-elle joyeusement. Je me sens... Rebelle !

Ceci dit, elle alla s'asseoir près des Jumeaux et Lee, afin de quand même les surveiller un minimum. Certains se prêtèrent au jeu dont même Neuville qui bu trois verres avant d'aller discuter dans un coin avec Ginny.

George s'occupa de servir et discuter avec un Dean et un Seamus légèrement beurré avant de leur laisser le reste de la bouteille qu'ils partagèrent avec des septièmes années.

-Tu es sûr que c'est raisonnable de leur donner la bouteille ? Demanda Hermione quand il passa près d'elle.

-Au pire, ils se prennent une cuite et demain ils feront la grasse mat'. On est vendredi soir donc ça va ! Essaya-t-il de la rassurer. T'aurait pas vu mon frère ?

-Là-bas avec Lee.

Hermione fit un geste de la main vers le fauteuil où s'était assis Lee et où Fred s'était laissé tombé pardessus son ami. Ils discutaient et riaient ensemble sans se soucier de leur position plutôt étrange. Après tous, personne ne s'en souciait non plus, chacun prenait du bon temps de son côté.

Aussi, Hermione ne vit pas la lueur de douleur qui passa dans les yeux de George a cette vue. Il se contenta de tourner le regard, pris une chaise près de la préfète brune, et laissa son regard se perdre dans la foule.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry monta enfin dans le dortoir, il était près d'une heure du matin et il eu tout le mal du monde a ne pas s'endormir tout habillé. Une fois en Pyjama, il se glissa dans les couettes et se laissa sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de dormir, même pas Ron qui venait se cogner le pied contre son lit et jurer en silence avant de se laisser tomber tout habillée sur son matelas. Même pas Dean et Seamus, qui riaient encore en passant la porte, bras dessus, bras dessous, particulièrement alcoolisées. Même pas le bruit des vêtements jeté sur le sol, ou encore les rideaux du lit à baldaquin tiré avec force.

Puis Harry ouvrit les yeux dans le noir.

Non.

Il avait tort.

Il ne pourrait pas dormir.

Pas avec le bruit de ce que venait d'entreprendre ses deux amis.

* * *

BANG !

Harry sursauta violemment. Lui qui avait réussi a s'endormir quelques heures après la fin de leur petite fête improvisé, avait été sauvagement réveillé par le bruit d'une explosion !

Désorienté, il tira sur le rideau de son baldaquin pour croiser un Ron aux cheveux en pétards et a l'air tout aussi perdu que lui.

-C'était quoi ça ?! Demanda-t-il avec la tête de celui dont on a interrompu le rêve un peu trop brusquement.

-Hey ! Venez voir ! S'écria la voix de Seamus. Je crois qu'un des soleils à heurté une fusée et c'est comme s'ils avaient fait des petits !

Ron se précipita vers la fenêtre de par laquelle regardait son ami et Harry s'en approcha aussi sans osé relever le fait que Dean et Seamus étaient dans le lit de ce dernier et ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger de sous la couette... Harry préféra ne pas penser au fait qu'ils étaient peut-être nu sous les draps...

En passant devant le lit de Neuville, Harry vit que les rideaux étaient toujours tiré. Sans réfléchir donc, le survivant les entrebâilla pour tomber sur une Longdubat profondément endormi.

Enfin pas pour longtemps car un sifflement de surprise de Ron le tira bien vite des bras de Morphée.

-Qu'est-c'qui s'passe ? Demanda il d'une voix endormie.

-T'a pas entendu les explosions ? Demanda Harry. Ma parole, t'as le sommeil encore plus lourd que Ron !

-Des explosions ? Non j'ai rien entendu j'avais posé un sort de silence.

-Pourquoi poser un sort de silence sur ton lit ?! Demanda Ron depuis la fenêtre. Ok, je ronfle mais pas au point d'empêcher quelqu'un de dormir !

Neuville ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner le regard même si ses yeux se posèrent quelques secondes sur le lit de Dean ou les deux fautifs les regardaient. Tous le monde, sauf Ron, comprit immédiatement l'origine du besoin de Neuville de lancer ce sort et rougirent de tel façon qu'on aurait pu les confondre avec la couleur de leur rideaux.

Harry soupira face au silence tendu qui venait de se créer. Il se dirigea gentiment vers son lit tout en souriant aux deux amants et en lançant d'une voix qui se voulait espiègle.

-Faudra que tu m'apprennes ce sort Neuville. Quelque chose me dit que j'en aurais souvent besoin.

Cette tirade fit passer comme un éclair de défis dans les yeux de Dean et eu même le plaisir de faire sourire Neuville face au visage outré de Seamus. Puis tous refermèrent leur rideaux pour se rendormir.

Seul Ron demeura près de la fenêtre, les bras ballant a fixer les lits fermé de ses amis.

-J'ai rien compris. Dit-il.

* * *

 _-Veronica ? J'ai ton goûter._

 _La mère frappa a la porte de la chambre de sa fille tandis que l'ombre d'un garçon s'enfuyait par la fenêtre._

 _-Veronica ?_

 _Devant le silence qui lui répondit, la mère se décida à pousser la porte. Pour tomber sur le cadavre sans vie de son enfant, pendu au plafond._

 _-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !_

Laissant tomber son plateau sur le sol, la mère regarda le visage inexpressif de sa fille... qui ouvrit un œil.

Wæmy sursauta en même temps que l'écran devenait noir.

-Maîtresse ! Glapit elle. Maîtresse c'est fini ! Mademoiselle Veronica n'est pas morte ? Wæmy a eu si peur !

L'elfe s'essuya les yeux avec un mouchoir de dentelle tout en maintenant difficilement le téléphone entre ses mains.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Alia reposa son ordinateur sur le sol et alla récupérer le téléphone afin de mettre la vidéo suivante.

-Non, elle n'est pas morte. Elle a fait semblant pour que J.D. le crois. Et maintenant, elle s'apprête à réparer ses erreurs.

Elle retendit l'appareil a la petite elfe qui l'abreuva de remerciement avant de reprendre le fil de la pièce de théâtre.

Et c'est sous la reprise de Dead Girl Walking, qu'Alia alla reprendre place sur son matelas. Jio vient immédiatement se blottir en boule sur son ventre pour reprendre sa sieste. Wæmy et Alia s'étaient plutôt bien débrouillés pour aménager la pièce. Elle n'avait plus rien a voir avec le reste de la miteuse et dégoûtante cabane hurlante.

Choisir cette vieille battisse en ruine super flippante ne fut pas de guettée de cœur. Mais pour une personne incapable de transplané, c'était le seul lieu proche du château ou elle ne risquait pas de voir débarquer les fédéros magique après son petit éclat avec Ombrage.

Avant de reprendre son ordinateur pour continuer de programmer Wizary, Alia s'accorda une ultime vérification de la carte du maraudeur. Ne plus être sur place n'était pas une excuse pour baisser sa garde. Elle ne laissera personne s'en prendre a ses élèves ou collègues. Ombrage pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, Alia Aka restait un membre a part entière de Poudlard. Personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire du célèbre Harry Potter.

* * *

 _ **SHE IS ALIVE ! SHE IS ALIVE ! Hurm... Sinon, qui a vraiment cru que je ferais disparaître Alia définitivement ? XD Bref, a bientôt dans le prochain chapitre où l'on retrouvera plus de connerie de notre (ex) surveillante préféré ^^**_


	33. Chap 31 : Débat autour d'un verre

_**Hellow ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre un peu particulier pour une fois ^^ ce n'est pas vraiment un bonus, mais plutôt... un interlude dans ma fic. J'y tiens un discours très important à mes yeux sur le sujet de l'homosexualité dans cette fic.**_

 _ **J'avais en effet reçu beaucoup de Review contente sur l'acceptation des autres personnages (Harry, Neuville, etc.) face à la relation de Dean et Seamus. C'est sûr que nos petits Gryffy ont bien réagi... Mais c'est surtout, car ils connaissent nos deux amants depuis longtemps et les ont toujours vus ensemble. Alors les voir plus près l'un de l'autre ne les a pas tant choqué que cela. (sans compter qu'Alia leur fait limite des lavages de cerveau pour ouvrir un peu leurs esprits).**_

 _ **Ensuite, je suis fière d'y retrouver un personnage que j'avais un peu laissé de côté depuis le début de ma fic ^^ je vous en laisse la surprise !**_

 _ **Tout de suite, les réponses aux Review :3**_

* * *

 **Kahouete** : C'est sûr que même si Alia peut demander à Waemy de la faire transplaner directement au château (car Waemy est encore une elfe du château doooooonc, elle peut transplaner à Poudlard !) c'est plus simple pour notre ex surveillante de passer vite fait par le passage secret du Saule Cogneur ^^ (Il faut juste faire attention à ne pas se prendre une branche dans la tête... Au moins ça lui fait un bon entraînement !) Ensuite, en ce qui concerne Fred et Lee... Tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre ;)

 **Soadesmangas** : Oui ! Personne ne pourra plus faire dégager notre Alia Aka ! Elle fera tout pour changer les choses... Que ce soit l'ouverture d'esprit des sorciers ou les morts de certain perso... La question qui subsiste est " réussira-t-elle ? "... (Et oui Heathers, c'est la vie ! Avec Hamilton :3)

 **duboisarah** : Voilà la suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite ! Serpentard.

 **gouigouimoreau** : Merciiiiii ! Écoute la dédicace peut se négocier XD Mais avant il faut l'acheter :3 Bref, si tu décides de le prendre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Et sinon voici la suite de cette fic ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, même si j'ai plus de mal à sortir mes chapitres avec mon nouvel emploi du temps, je n'abandonnerais jamais cette fic !

 **slach-nono** : Merci pour ta Review ! Je suis trop contente que ma fic te plaise ! J'espère que la suite t'intéressera autant ! N'hésite pas à me lasser une autre Review :3

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chapitre 31 : Débat autour d'un verre**

* * *

De l'eau. Sale, terne et verte. Voilà sur quoi Harry voguait en ce moment même. Un immense marécage malodorant qui s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres. Mais pourquoi donc le survivant était dans un marécage plutôt qu'à Poudlard ? C'était fort simple. Il était à Poudlard, plus précisément dans le couloir du cinquième étage du château. Mais alors… Que faisait un marécage dans un couloir ? Là encore la réponse était très simple. Il s'agissait juste de la dernière blague de Fred et George ! La dernière, mais aussi celle qui avait lancé leur légende !

Harry se souvenait encore de ce jour épique. Il avait réussi à s'introduire dans le bureau d'Ombrage afin d'utiliser sa cheminée pour parler avec Sirius tandis que les jumeaux faisaient diversion. Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu à une exception prêt… Ombrage avait réussi à mettre la main sur Fred et George ! Au beau milieu du hall principal, s'étaient rassemblé tous les élèves du château, certains recouvert de la matière visqueuse du marécage. Même les professeurs étaient là et observaient l'échange entre le crapaud et les jumeaux.

-Vous trouvez amusant de transformer un couloir entier de l'école en marécage ?! Demanda Ombrage de son air supérieur et satisfait d'avoir enfin coincé les fauteurs de troubles.

-Hilarant même ! Répondit Fred avec Défit. Mais vu votre tête, on aurait peut-être dû inonder votre bureau.

Le visage de la fausse directrice se figea dans un masque de colère face à cet élève qui osait lui tenir tête.

On entendit alors Rusard courir dans les couloirs et apparaître au côté de l'affreuse femme, un sourire immonde aux lèvres.

-C'est bon, j'ai le formulaire madame la directrice ! J'ai le formulaire d'autorisation pour les coups de fouet ! Oh, s'il vous plaît… Donnez-moi l'autorisation de le faire maintenant…

-Très bien Argus. Je pense qu'il est temps d'apprendre à ces élèves ce qu'est la discipline et le respect.

Son sourire se fit plus impitoyable et flippant, si bien que plusieurs élèves en eurent des frissons. Les professeurs présent allaient intervenir pour empêcher cette violence, mais furent interrompu par les jumeaux eux-même.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais vous… Commença Fred avec défi avant de se tourner vers son frère. George, je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

-Tout à fait d'accord. Inutile de perdre notre temps avec cette _connasse_.

George avait prononcé l'insulte en français comme il avait souvent vu Alia Aka le faire. Plusieurs élèves et professeur ainsi que la principale visée écarquillèrent les yeux fasse à l'insulte.

Fred ouvrit grand les bras de façon théâtrale qui accapara toute l'attention de la salle.

-Le moment est venu pour nous d'exercer nos talents dans le monde réel !

George et lui sortirent alors leurs baguettes en même temps qu'ils pointèrent sur Ombrage comme s'ils allaient la défier. Complètement choquée par le comportement extrême de ses élèves, la directrice en resta figée. Les jumeaux eurent un sourire de triomphe face à cette non-réaction avant de prononcer son sort.

- _Accio Balais !_

Un grand brouhaha se fit entendre avant que deux balais apparaissent au détour d'un couloir. Ils portaient encore les chaînes qui avaient servie à les sceller après l'interdiction des jumeaux à jouer au Quidditch. Sans demander leur reste, les jumeaux enfourchèrent leur monture et décolèrent.

-Si quelqu'un a envie d'acheter un Marécage Portable semblable à celui dont nous avons fait la démonstration là-haut, rendez-vous au 93, Chemin de Traverse, Chez Weasley Farces pour sorciers Facétieux. Dit Fred d'une voix forte. Réduction spéciale pour tous les élèves désirant pourrir la vie du Crapaud !

-Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir, fit George en effectuant une minie courbette face à ledit crapaud. Eh Peeves ! Continua-t-il en s'adressant à l'esprit frappeurs présent.

-Rends-lui la vie infernale à cette _salope_. Lança Fred en terminant la phrase de son frère et choquant une nouvelle fois les élèves présents avec sa mauvaise utilisation de la langue française.

Et c'est sous les yeux admiratifs des élèves et le salut militaire de l'esprit frappeur, que les jumeaux s'enfuirent par une fenêtre. Sans pour autant oublier de jeter une Bombabouses aux pieds de la fausse directrice.

Depuis ce jour mémorable, Fred et George Weasley étaient entrés dans la légende du château. Au même titre que la chambre des secrets, les rumeurs sur l'addiction du directeur aux bonbons au citron, ou l'élève de première année née moldue qui avait traumatiser toute sa classe en prononçant le sort « Abracadabra » sans se douter de sa ressemblance avec un sortilège interdit. Deux clans s'étaient formés en secret dans le château. Ceux qui disaient que les Jumeaux avaient parfaitement réussi à dépasser le « Scandale Aka », et ceux qui disait que rien ne valait l'humiliation que leur avait offert l'ex surveillante.

Mais toute cette agitation semblait encore loin de se terminer… Harry et Hermione avaient suivi Hagrid dans la forêt interdite ou ce dernier leur avait présenté Graup, son demi-frère de cinq mètres de haut, Lee avait fait entrer un mystérieux Niffleur dans le bureau d'Ombrage et Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch de façon totalement miraculeuse !

Personne n'aurait parié là-dessus ! Vraiment, tous les pronostics étaient en faveur de Serdaigle. Il s'en était fallu de peu, juste quelques points sur la fin et Gryffondor avait réussi à arracher la victoire. Lee, qui avait tenu les paris d'avant-match en remplacement des jumeaux, avait fait le tour des Serdaigle et Serpentard. Évidemment, tout le monde avait voté pour Serdaigle. Tout le monde… Sauf une personne. Une personne anonyme. Quand le trio d'or avait demandé à Lee Jordan de qui il s'agissait, ce dernier avait juste souri avant de dire que c'était un secret. Hermione avait des doutes. Cette mystérieuse personne avait pris un gros risque en pariant sur Gryffondor. C'était soit un partisan de leur maison particulièrement fidèle, soit un voyant. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait part de ses suppositions à ses deux amis. Cela, plus l'affaire du Niffleur mystère laissait presque entendre qu'une certaine ex surveillante errait non loin du château… Et semblait avoir pris contact avec Lee Jordan !

* * *

Lee laissa le liquide chaud descendre dans sa gorge et réchauffer tout son corps avec un petit soupire d'aise. Ce n'était plus vraiment l'époque des chocolats chaud, mais le jeune métis avait une bonne raison de boire ce genre de boisson. En effet, il était rentré par inadvertance en contact avec un fantôme. Ou plutôt, il était passé à travers un fantôme et avait eu un aperçu de ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est plongé dans une piscine d'eau glacé !

Remettons les choses dans leur contexte. Lee avait profité d'un cours particulièrement ennuyeux d'histoire de la magie pour s'éclipser en douce et sortir du château. Pour n'importe quel autre élève cela aurait été inconcevable, impossible voir même dangereux, mais il n'avait pas passé sept ans entre ses murs accompagnés des pires fouteurs de merde du monde sans savoir un minimum assurer ses arrières. Il s'était glissé jusqu'au parc du château et était passé sous le nez du sol cogneur en lançant une pierre sur l'une de ses racines noueuses, le forçant à s'immobiliser. D'habitude, lui et les jumeaux préféraient utiliser le passage secret derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne pour faire l'école buissonnière, mais depuis un moment le magasin Honeydukes était fermé pour congé alors Lee devait se contenter de passage vers la cabane hurlante.

C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il était tombé sur un tableau des plus étrange il y a quelques semaines. En effet, alors que le jeune Gryffondor comptait sortir un soir en douce, il s'était retrouvé dans la merveilleusement flippante cabane… Et il s'était rendu compte que cette chère cabane n'était plus aussi abandonnée qu'à l'époque. Non. Alia Aka, recherchée partout dans le monde magique depuis quelques mois pour avoir agressé Dolores Ombrage, se terrait en fait à quelques mètres seulement de cette dernière !

L'ex surveillante et son elfe de maison avaient aménagé une des pièces pour la rendre aussi chaleureuse que possible et un minimum vivable. Et c'était dans cette pièce qu'il se trouvait aujourd'hui, sirotant un chocolat chaud gentiment offert par la petite Waemy, une couverture pelucheuse sur les épaules et un petit Niffleur noir et blanc lové contre ses jambes.

Quant au fait de ses frissons encore persistant, c'était dû à la présence de La Dame Grise de Serdaigle. Le pauvre Gryffondor, ne s'attendant pas à trouver un fantôme ici, était passé au travers elle en entrant dans la pièce.

-Et donc ? Demanda Alia Aka avec un grand sourire, Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait d'autres ?

-Il a déchiré tous les papiers administratifs d'Ombrage et brisé toutes ses assiettes décoratives. Les chats présents dedans ont dû aller se réfugier dans les autres tableaux du château et elle a mis deux jours à tous les retrouver pour les ramener dans son bureau !

-Brillant ! Ça, c'est du bon travail mon Jio !

Sous les encouragements de sa maîtresse, le petit Niffleur bicolore releva un peu son museau et laissa échapper un bruit heureux avant de retourner dormir dans son nouveau cousin attitré. En réalité, il préférait dormir sur l'autre humain, celui aux cheveux blonds qui venait parfois crier en jouant avec l'ordinateur de sa maîtresse. Il aimait beaucoup cet humain, il était marrant. Mais depuis quelques mois déjà, l'humain ne venait plus le voir. À croire qu'il ne voulait plus de Jio… Alors il avait profité de sa mission « destruction du bureau de la méchante humaine qui sent mauvais » pour retourner voir son humain préféré. Évidemment, ce dernier avait été surpris de le voir, mais il avait vite souri avant de l'attraper et de le dissimuler aux yeux de la méchante humaine rose. Jio s'était blotti contre le blond avant que ce dernier ne lui donne un petit bout de parchemin plié. Jio l'avait laissé cacher le message dans la poche de son ventre avec comme mission de donner le papier à Alia. Vraiment, Jio adorait cet humain.

-Et sinon… Continua Lee. Vous ne m'avez pas dit ce que faisait la Dame Grise ici…

Son regard se posa sur le fantôme qui lévitait calmement dans un coin de la pièce, légèrement en retrait, mais assez proche pour ne rien rater de leur conversation.

-Helena est une amie. Commença Alia en se tournant vers la morte. Elle vient souvent me rendre visite pour me tenir informé de ce qu'il se passe au château.

-Vous n'avez pas déjà la carte du maraudeur ? Demanda Lee.

-Tu es au courant pour la carte ? Je veux dire, qui t'a dit que c'était moi qui l'avait ?

-On a demandé à Harry de se servir de la carte lors de nos réunions de l'A.D. et il nous a avoué vous l'avoir donné.

-Je vois… D'ailleurs, Waemy et moi avons enfin réussi à créer un double de la carte… Enfin surtout Waemy, je n'ai pas trop de mérite…

-Waemy n'aurait rien pu faire sans la maîtresse. Commenta la petite voix de l'elfe en servant un thé fantomatique à Helena. La maîtresse ne doit pas se dévaloriser.

-Écoutez-la ! Fit semblant de s'indigner Alia. Voilà qu'elle me fait la morale !

La petite elfe se tourna vers sa maîtresse, et laissa dépasser le bout de sa langue à travers ses lèvres. Ce à quoi lui répondit sa maîtresse en lui tirant ouvertement la langue à son tour.

-Bref, continua Alia en reportant ses yeux sur Lee. Il faut que je pense à rendre sa carte à Harry la prochaine fois que je le vois… Il va en avoir besoin l'année prochaine.

-Encore une prémonition ? Demanda le plus jeune. Comme pour les paris du dernier Match ?

-Un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets !

-Tu es Cracmol. Commenta Helena en portant sa tasse fantomatique à ses lèvres.

Alia porta la main sur sa poitrine en mimant une attaque cardiaque.

-Helena… Si cruelle… Tu me brises le cœur…

-Arrête ton char veux-tu. La blâma le fantôme. Je n'étais pas venue ici pour juste boire du thé.

-C'est vrai ça, pourquoi es tu venu d'ailleurs ? Demanda la brune.

Helena ne répondit pas, se contentant de boire une autre gorgée de sa tasse tout en lançant un regard en coin à Lee. Ce dernier voyait bien que sa présence n'était pas voulue, mais il était curieux. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la si célèbre Dame Grise parler aussi familièrement à quelqu'un. Enfin, cela ne devrait plus l'étonner... le cercle d'amis de l'ex surveillante était aussi large qu'il était étrange.

Le silence se fit plus pesant avant qu'Alia ne se décide à prendre la parole.

-C'est au sujet D'Afrime ?

La réaction du fantôme fut extrêmement violente. Elle recracha son thé transparent et sembla même s'étouffer.

 _Ça peut s'étouffer un fantôme ?!_ S'étonna Lee.

-Alia ! S'écria la Dame Grise après avoir reprit son souffle. Qu'est-ce que... DEVANT UN ÉLÈVE EN PLUS !

-Du calme Helena ! Je ne pense pas que Lee soit du genre à...

-Je me fiche de ce que tu penses, s'énerva encore plus le fantôme.

-Heu... je peux partir si vous voulez parler entre vous... Essaya de s'éclipser Lee avant de se faire tuer par un fantôme mort.

-NON ! Hurla la Dame Grise, hors d'elle. C'est moi qui m'en vais !

-Non, non ! Attends Helena ! Lee peut comprendre que...

-Comprendre quoi ? C'est un homme, les hommes sont tous les mêmes. Cracha Helena vers le jeune homme.

Lee, même s'il ne comprenait pas bien les raisons de cette haine ciblée, se senti encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il y a deux minutes. Il voulut profiter que l'ex surveillante tentait de calmer le fantôme pour s'éclipser discrètement, mais une main se posa sur son bras, le forçant à baisser les yeux. La petite elfe d'Alia le regarda avec un sourire rassurant.

Alia réussit à calmer Helena plus facilement que Lee aurait cru cela possible. Il avait déjà remarqué que la brune savait toujours trouver les bons mots pour toucher les autres. Mais ce à quoi il ne se serait jamais attendu, fut la tournure que pris leur conversation. Une conversation que jamais il n'aurait cru tenir. Encore moins dans la cabane hurlante, en compagnie de son ancienne surveillante, d'une elfe et d'un fantôme !

-Et donc, c'est comme ça que je suis sortie avec cette fille.

Le blanc qui suivit cette révélation était horrible.

Comprenez-les, cette révélation aurait pu être anodine si elle était venue de Lee Jordan. Mais cela aurait été bien trop simple.

-Je… Tu… Alia… Commença la Dame Grise sans savoir par où commencer.

-Oui ? L'écouta la principale intéressée sans grand état d'âme.

-Vous êtes lesbienne ?! S'écria Lee.

-Mmm… Sembla réfléchir la brune. Non.

-Qu…

-Mais vous venez de dire que vous étiez sortie avec une fille ! Continua le métis.

-Je… Blup…

Si le plus jeune semblait sous le choc de la révélation, Helena, elle, semblait sur le point de mourir une deuxième fois. Son corps transparent s'était dangereusement opacifié aux abords de ses joues si bien qu'Alia aurait presque pu parier en voir la couleur cramoisie.

-J'ai dit être déjà sortie avec une fille. Mais j'aime aussi les hommes. Alors considère-moi plutôt comme une personne Bisexuelle.

-Comment peux-tu parler de ça comme ça ?! Hurla la Dame Grise, semblant se réveiller.

-Du calme Helena, voulu l'apaiser Alia. Il n'y a rien de mauvais à cela.

-Rien de mauvais, mais… Mais c'est contre nature ! C'est un blasphème ! Cela ne devrait pas exister !

Lee ne sembla pas savoir comment réagir face aux paroles du fantôme. D'accord, ce genre de choses n'étaient pas très bien vue dans le monde sorcier (comme dans celui moldue de ce qu'il en savait) mais les propos de la morte lui semblaient… étrange. Forcé. Faux.

Alia offrit un sourire énigmatique à la jeune femme. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux avant que la jeune morte ne laisse retomber ses épaules. Elle sourit à son tour, d'un sourire triste et mélancolique.

-Même en le disant… Je n'arrive pas à être crédible…

Lee écarquilla les yeux face au changement radical de comportement de la morte. Est-ce que par hasard…

La Dame Grise se tourna subitement vers lui, le faisant sursauter au point qu'il faillit recracher son chocolat chaud.

-Jeune homme. Sans vouloir être impolie, entretenez-vous une relation avec un autre homme ?

Cette fois, Lee ne parvient pas à se contrôler et ce fut une véritable cascade de chocolat qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. S'étranglant comme le fantôme quelques minutes plus tôt, il parvient à voir la petite elfe lui frotter le dos avec un air inquiet et Alia Aka caché difficilement son fou rire.

 _Traitresse._

\- La mort ne vous empêchera pas de répondre à ma question, le prévient Helena.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis… Que j'aime… les hommes ?

-Mis à part votre réaction à ma question ? Releva le fantôme.

Puis elle se tourna vers Alia tout en continuant de répondre au métis.

-Car si vous êtes bien ce que je pense, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'une idiote comme Alia nous ai réuni ici.

-Tes mots me brisent le cœur Helena. Dit Alia avec un sourire.

-Je ne plaisante pas. Je crois savoir pourquoi tu as tenu à ce que je reste malgré la présence de cette élève.

-Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas de problème !

Les yeux du fantôme se firent plus sombres et elle se redressa jusqu'à presque toucher la peau blanche de l'ex surveillante, gelant un peu plus la salle.

-Je n'aime pas être manipulé Alia. Et ce que tu essayes de faire… C'est exactement ça !

-Que penses-tu que j'essaye de faire ?

-Me… forcer à parler. À me confier à cet élève que je ne connais même pas. Tout cela par simple amusement pervers.

-Non. Je veux que vous parliez, car je pense que c'est le mieux pour vous… Et que je m'emmerde sévère toute seule dans cette cabane.

Le regard d'Helena se fit encore plus dur et elle commença sérieusement à envisager de geler cette petite effrontée d'humaine sur place. Mais Alia préféra se retourner vers Lee et Waemy.

-Waemy, tu peux resservir du thé à Helena ? Il semble qu'elle ait renversé toute sa tasse.

La petite elfe s'exécuta et l'atmosphère sembla stagner dans une sorte de froideur silencieuse. Soudain, la surveillante se tourna vers Lee, complètement indifférente aux regards noirs que lui lançait son amie.

-Alors Lee ? Tu n'as pas répondu à la question d'Helena ? Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

-Heu… Je pense plutôt que je vais partir.

-Allons Lee ! N'aie pas peur ! Helena à raison. Si je vous ai demandé de rester aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je pense que vous avez beaucoup à partager tous les deux.

Elle se tourna vers le fantôme qui ne semblait pas encore prête à faire autre chose que maudire par le regard.

L'ex surveillante poussa un soupire.

- _Putain_ ce que vous pouvez être coincé vous les Anglais !

-Langage Alia. Il y a un élève avec nous.

-Je suis marseillaise, j'ai le droit de dire _Putain_ , chez nous, c'est une ponctuation de phrase ! Et depuis quand tu parles français ?

-Depuis que tu as appris tes insultes à tout le château.

-Ah…

-Tu ne contredis même pas…

-Je suis amoureux d'un mec, les interrompit Lee.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui et il les regarda avec indifférence.

-C'est ça que vous vouliez ? Que je l'avoue à votre amie ? Ça valait bien la peine que je me confie à vous la dernière fois si c'était pour aller immédiatement cafter.

-À vrai dire… Je ne vous aurais pas mis ainsi face à face s'il n'y avait pas eu plusieurs éléments dans la balance. Tout d'abord, je ne sais pas si c'est une mode, mais Helena et toi êtes venus vous confier sur le même sujet à même pas deux semaines d'intervalle ! Et enfin, vous êtes tous les deux aussi désespérant l'un que l'autre en amour !

-Mais on ne t'a rien demandé. Commença Helena.

-Peut-être, mais je m'ennuie, je t'ai dit.

Alia alla reprendre place sur son matelas/pouf pour regarder le fantôme et l'élève droit dans les yeux.

-Lee. Commença-t-elle. Tu t'es rendu compte que tu aimais Fred après leur départ, car les jumeaux te manquaient tous les deux, mais pas de la même façon. Cela t'a forcé à te poser des questions et à chercher à mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressentais. Fred et George ont longtemps été comme tes frères ou tes compagnons de bêtises. Mais avec le temps, Fred est devenu plus. C'est ce que tu m'as dit.

Le métis rougit légèrement avant d'essayer de reprendre contenance.

-C'est exact.

-Et maintenant ? Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu t'es rendu compte de tes sentiments.

Lee sembla surpris par la question.

-Heu… Rien. Je vais les cacher et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Alia tapa sur le sol, faisant sursauter son entourage.

-Tu vois ? Demanda-t-elle à la Dame Grise. Comment veux-tu que je reste sans rien faire face à ce genre de comportement ?

-Mais c'est son choix de ne pas agir. Répondit le fantôme. Tu ne peux pas le forcer à aller se confesser à son ami !

-Bien sûr que si ! Et tu vas m'aider !

-Pardon ?!

-Raconte-lui ton histoire !

-En quoi mon histoire pourrait aider un enfant à…

-En lui montrant qu'il est possible pour deux hommes, ou deux femmes, de tomber amoureux et de s'aimer.

Helena regarda Alia comme s'il venait de lui pousser deux têtes. Lee aussi regardait le fantôme avec étonnement et curiosité. Il avait vu juste, si le fantôme était ici, c'est car elle avait eu le même genre d'amour que lui.

-Madame, la Dame Grise, commença le métis avec curiosité. Vous avez déjà été amoureuse d'une autre femme ?

Helena le regarda en silence puis se laissa un peu affaisser sur elle-même tout en continuant de flotter dans la pièce.

-Elle s'appelait Afrime. Dit-elle dans un soupir.

Lee se fit alors très attentif, conscient qu'il allait être témoins d'une discussion unique.

-Nous nous sommes rencontré en Albanie après ma… Durant l'un de mes voyages. C'était une sorcière, ainée d'une grande famille. C'était aussi une originale. Toute sa famille l'était en fait. Ils se fichaient des traditions et du regard des autres. Afrime m'avait aperçu dans un marché moldue et immédiatement compris que j'étais sorcière. Elle m'a abordé de façon plutôt… Directe. J'ai d'abord pensé que c'était la façon d'être des gens de ce pays. Il m'a fallu quelque temps avant de comprendre que ce qu'elle me disait et son comportement pouvait être considéré comme… un prétendant qui me faisait la cour.

La Dame Grise eue un faible sourire à ce souvenir.

-Je lui ai bien sûr fait comprendre qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas, que chez moi, les relations entre femmes étaient proscrites, elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Mettons cela sur la barrière de la langue même si nous n'avions jamais eu beaucoup de mal à nous comprendre… Bien sûr, j'aurais pu partir et la laisser en plan. Rien ne me retenait en Albanie… Pourtant… Je suis resté. Afrime continuait sa cours et je me prêtais au jeu. Avec le temps, nous sommes devenues de plus en plus proche. Et puis… On m'a retrouvé…

Lee était accroché aux lèvres du fantôme. Il buvait ses paroles comme si cela lui était nécessaire pour respirer tandis qu'Alia n'en menait pas large. Même si cette dernière avait déjà entendu toute cette histoire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attendrir face à l'air de bonheur mélancolique de son amie transparente.

Pourtant, le regard si doux se voilà tandis qu'elle poursuivait son récit.

-Ma famille avait envoyé un homme pour me ramener en Angleterre. Un de mes anciens prétendants qui n'avait jamais vraiment renoncé à conquérir mon cœur. Lorsqu'il est apparu devant la maison d'Afrime, toute sa famille s'est mise sur la défensive. C'était comme s'ils voulaient protéger un membre de leur famille. Cela m'a fait chaud au cœur. Je leur ai promis de revenir après avoir discuté avec le baron. Je revois encore le regard d'Afrime et qui foudroyait l'homme comme s'il était un rival. C'était idiot. Je n'avais jamais aimé le baron. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris… Le baron m'a expliqué que ma mère était malade et que je devais rentrer en Angleterre. Bien sûr, je m'inquiétais de la santé de ma mère. J'ai accepté de suivre le baron et rentrer pour un temps. Mais je devais avoir sa promesse qu'il me ramènerait ici une fois que j'aurais vu ma mère. Le baron a alors commencé à me poser des questions. Il voulait savoir ce qui me donnait envie de rester en Albanie, pourquoi je ne voulais pas juste renter, pourquoi je refusais toujours de le prendre pour époux… J'ai alors fait une erreur.

Helena lâcha sa tasse fantomatique qui resta flottant dans l'air et se tourna vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce.

-J'ai dit au baron que je ne pouvais partir, car j'avais trouvé l'amour dans ce pays. Que j'étais amoureuse et pensais même me marier sur ses terres. Le baron s'est alors mis en colère, il a tenu à connaître le nom de celui qui avait osé voler mon cœur à sa place. Il a tellement insisté que j'ai fini par lui donner le nom d'Afrime. Quand il a compris, sa colère s'est transformée en haine et dégoût. Et dans un élan de folie, il s'est jeté sur moi, me traitant de tout. La suite, vous pouvez la deviner. Il m'a ôté la vie. Par accident. Juste comme ça.

Son regard se perdit à travers le paysage qui commençait à s'obscurcir. Puis elle se retourna vers Alia.

-Je suis navré Alia. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi mon histoire pourrait aider ce jeune homme. Je suis morte, car j'ai aimé une autre femme.

-Ne nous attardons pas sur cet imbécile de Baron sanglant. Il s'en est bien voulu après coup au point de se donner lui-même la mort. Mais concentrons-nous plutôt Afrime et toi. S'il n'y avait pas eu le baron, qu'auriez-vous fait ?

-Eh bien… Je suppose qu'Afrime aurait continué de me faire la cour jusqu'à…

-Jusqu'à ? Demanda l'ex surveillante.

-Jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de l'épouser…

-C'était possible ça ? Demanda Lee. À l'époque, je veux dire.

-Vu la famille d'Afrime, cela ne m'aurait pas étonné qu'ils improvisent un mariage à eux tout seul ! Ils n'étaient pas du genre à s'inquiéter de ce que pouvaient penser les autres familles sorcières.

-Exactement ! S'écria Alia. Et c'est la bonne façon de voir la vie !

Les deux autres regardèrent l'ex surveillante comme si elle avait atteint un nouvel état à sa folie. Loin de s'en inquiéter (et habitué à ce genre de regard) Alia se contenta de se relever pour se planter au centre de la pièce avec de grands gestes.

-Deux femmes ou deux hommes. C'est exactement la même chose qu'un homme et une femme. Tout ce qui compte dans ses histoires. C'est l'amour ! Alors au risque de partir sur un discours Fairy Tail, il faut que vous compreniez que personne ne peut se mettre entre vous et l'être aimé. Personne hormis vous-même. Lee, tu penses que le mieux à faire est de renier tes sentiments ? Repense à ce sentiment de solitude depuis que Fred et George sont partis. Tu veux ressentir ça tout le temps ? Même quand vous serez ensemble ? Tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça ou tu seras malheureux toute ta vie. Donc il te reste deux solutions : Oublier ton amour et partir loin des jumeaux. Ne jamais plus les revoir et recommencer une vie ailleurs. Où avouer ton amour à Fred et voir ce qu'il se passera.

-Je n'oserais jamais…

-Pourquoi pas ? Il suffit de lui dire puis de décider ensemble de ce que vous ferez. On n'est pas dans un shojo manga ou un autre film à l'eau de rose. Si Fred ne t'aime pas, il te le dira et vous déciderez de quoi faire ensuite. C'est comme ça dans la vraie vie. Et s'il t'aime et bien tu auras tout gagné. Mais continuer à vivre en étouffant tes sentiments va juste te bouffer de l'intérieur. Et honnêtement… Tu penses que Fred sera heureux de savoir que tu as préféré souffrir en silence, plutôt que de lui dire la vérité ?

Lee ne répondit rien, se contentant de réfléchir aux paroles de la brune. Cette dernière en profita pour se tourner vers Helena.

-Cela vaut aussi pour toi.

-Quoi moi ? Afrime est sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est.

-Et alors ? Toi aussi, tu es morte. Pourtant, tu es toujours là. Peut-être qu'Afrime est aussi devenue un fantôme !

-Ça m'étonnerais…

-Mais il y a une chance ! Pourquoi ne pas la saisir !

-C'est mauvais pour un fantôme de voyager loin des lieux magiques. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il y a autant de fantômes à Poudlard ? C'est la magie des lieux qui nous maintient. Dehors, je disparaîtrais définitivement après quelques jours.

-Je vois… Et tu ne peux pas transplaner jusqu'en Albanie ?

-Ta question est stupide. Commenta Helena en soupirant.

-Bon… Alors je le ferais.

-Tu feras quoi ?

-J'irais en Albanie et je chercherais le fantôme d'Afrime.

Il y eu un autre silence puis la Dame Grise s'autorisa à passer une main fantomatique sur son visage las. Elle prit une voix lasse comme si elle tentait de résonner un enfant particulièrement exténuant.

-Alia… J'apprécie que tu veuilles m'aider… Mais c'est impossible. Tu es Cracmol. Et recherché en plus ! Tu ne peux déjà pas sortir de cette cabane en ruine pour faire les courses à Près-au-Lard comment pourrais-tu aller jusqu'en Albanie ! Sans compter qu'il n'y a presque aucune chance pour qu'Afrime soit revenue sous forme de fantôme.

-Tu es trop pessimiste Helena. Je suis peut-être Cracmol, mais les moldus sont parfaitement capable de voyager d'un pays à l'autre. Et puis… Ombrage ne va pas rester très longtemps à Poudlard…

Lee se redressa face à cette révélation.

-C'est vrai ? Vous l'avez vu ? Dans le futur ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu d'autre ?

-C'est pas l'heure ~ Chantonna la brune.

-L'heure ? L'heure de quoi ? Répéta le plus jeune sans comprendre la référence.

Alia l'ignora et se retourna face à son amie. Elle lui tandis la main avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

-Passons un marché. Je jure de tout faire pour retrouver Afrime dès que la guerre sera terminée. En échange, tu devras me promettre d'accepter de la voir et lui parler si jamais je retrouve son fantôme.

Helena regarda la main de son amie vivante comme si c'était une créature des plus étrange. Puis elle s'autorisa un sourire.

-Tu es sans contexte la personne la plus têtue que je connaisse, Alia.

Tendant son bras fantomatique, sa main passa au travers de celle d'Alia, lui tirant un long frisson d'inconfort.

-J'accepte le marché. Rigola-t-elle.

* * *

Après ce petit manège, les deux invités de l'ex surveillante finirent leurs boissons puis décidèrent de prendre congé. Lee fit un clin d'œil à la brune avant de lui dire qu'il allait s'activer en ce qui concernait les jumeaux, quel qu'en soit le résultat final.

Une fois seules dans leur cabane, l'elfe et sa maîtresse se remirent à leur tâches quotidiennes. Waemy remarqua pourtant que sa maîtresse avait dénigré son ordinateur pour fixer sa main.

-Maîtresse ? Tout va bien ?

-J'ai l'impression d'être Bill Cipher.

Relevant la tête vers son amie aux grandes oreilles, Alia lui demanda, le visage éclairé d'une folie nouvelle.

-Tu crois que j'aurais la classe avec une canne et un haut-de-forme ?

Waemy soupira avant de laisser sa maîtresse délirer toute seule. Cette dernière lui avait déjà parlé en long et en large de ce Gravity Falls. Mais ce « dessin animé » ne devrait pas voir le jour avant l'an deux mille douze… Autant dire que la Maîtresse pouvait encore attendre avant de revoir ses personnages préféré… Mais heureusement, Dragon Ball avait commencé sa publication depuis peu. Alia avait déjà demandé quelques fois à Waemy de l'amener à Londres dans un de ses café moldu nommé le « Ciberia Cafe ». Alia lui avait expliqué que c'était tout simplement le tout premier Café offrant une ouverture mondiale au réseau internet et d'autre termes trop compliqué pour la petite elfe. Leurs après-midi dans ce café avaient servi d'une part à lancer Wizary sur la toile, et d'autre part… à connecter l'ex surveillante à cet Internet qui lui avait tant manqué.

Waemy se souvenait encore de cette fois où sa Maîtresse était devenue incontrôlable en hurlant qu'elle pouvait aller « stalker » toutes les personnes qui deviendrait mondialement connue dans le futur. Voir un bébé Thor ou un bébé Loki et autre charabia incompréhensible. Et si Waemy ne l'avait pas retenue, elle serait sûrement allée jusqu'au japon pour se faire amie avec un certain Hayao Miyazaki.

Mais même si Alia Aka semblait s'être calmé, elle avait trouvé un nouveau passe-temps qui ennuyait particulièrement la petite elfe de maison… Sa maîtresse avait commencé à acheter toutes les versions limitées de produits presque inconnu et en majeur partie japonais. Cela n'aurait pas posé de problème si tout l'agent gagné en temps que surveillante et celui venant de ses paris avec Lee ne commençait pas à y passer… Bientôt, Waemy devrait aménager une autre pièce de la cabane hurlante pour leur permettre de ranger toutes ses figurines, manga ou comics.

Waemy avait fini par le comprendre. Le monde ne pouvait pas supporter une Alia Aka qui s'ennuie. La petite elfe priait pour que la méchante Ombrage quitte vite le château et que sa maîtresse y retourne. Car s'occuper des élèves semblait être le seul moyen de lui occuper suffisamment l'esprit pour qu'elle cesse de jeter son argent par les fenêtres…

Bien sûr, la petite elfe n'était pas au courant que le départ d'Ombrage était pour bientôt… À vrai dire, une semaine toute particulière venait de commencer à Poudlard. La première semaine des BUSES des cinquièmes années. La dernière ligne droite avant leurs vacances bien méritées… Mais aussi la dernière ligne droite avant la bataille du ministère de la magie.

Et ce que Waemy ne pouvait pas savoir, c'était que derrière sa fièvre acheteuse, Alia Aka avait élaboré tout un plan pour changer le cours de l'histoire d'Harry Potter.

C'était décidé. L'Ordre du Phoenix reviendra victorieux du ministère. Personne ne mourra lors de cette bataille. Personne. Pas même Sirius Black.

* * *

 _ **À suivre...**_

* * *

 **Avant de vous laisser j'ai une petite annonce à faire ! Voilà, pour les sudistes, je serais présente à la Hero Festival de Marseille ce week-end ! Plus précisément ce Dimanche où je serais Cosplayé en nul autre que notre chère Alia Aka ! Yoloooo ! Pour plus d'information, rendez-vous sur ma page Facebook :**

 **Lyra Gates - Fiction**

 **À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! XD**


	34. Chap 32 : Le destin reprend son cours

_**Hellow mes petits PotterHeart ! Bon... On ne va pas se mentir, cela fait un petit moment que je ne poste plus. Que ce soit pour cette fic ou les autres j'ai un peu de mal a y consacrer du temps en ce moment... Ce qui m'énerve pas mal parce que je prend du retard et surtout : J'ai envie d'écrire ! Bref, je vais faire comme je peux pour vous donner la suite de mes fanfic aussi tôt que possible ! En attendant... Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre :3 Vous comprendrez pourquoi à la fin.**_

 _ **Sur ceux je vous laisse et m'occupe des réponses à vos Reviews !**_

* * *

 **Shiroe** : Contente qu'elle te plaise ^^

 **Kahouete** : C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup hésité moi-même à écrire sur la tolérance... Il faut dire que pour moi (et Alia) c'est quelque chose de parfaitement normal ! Mais je voulais quand même parler du fait que ça ne l'était malheureusement pas pour tous et que parfois, il fallait malheureusement se battre pour avoir le droit de vivre et aimer... Quand à la suite... Je te laisse lire puis m'insulter par message à la fin :3 (je dois être maso)

 **MarieJR** : Sauver Sirius pour préserver ta santé mentale ? Ma fois, on est très bien aussi sans, tu sais ? Kufufufufu

 **Soadesmangas** : Ah ! Malheureusement pour toi, il faudra attendre le chapitre 33 pour avoir les explications de Dumby envers son coup de pute pour Alia :3 Mais je suis sûr que ce chapitre aussi t'apportera ta dose de sensation forte !

 **Krankar** Volund : Pardon si je réécris parfois un peu le livre au mot près, j'essaye de le faire le moins possible, mais c'est vrai que comme Alia est moins présente en ce moment, il est difficile pour elle de mettre son petit grain de sel dans l'histoire comme à son habitude ^^

 **RageAgainstTheGhosts** : Ouiiiii ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça défoule d'écrire un passage de lynchage d'Ombrage ! Je devrais faire ça plus souvent ^^

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chapitre 32 : Quand le destin reprend son cours**

* * *

Ils étaient dans une salle. Une salle sombre pleine d'étagères poussiéreuses. L'un debout, la baguette tendue, et l'autre rampant sur le sol. Peinant à relever la tête pour lancer un regard de défi à son tortionnaire, Sirius Black cracha entre ses lèvres.

-Il faudra me tuer.

-Oh, mais c'est prévu Black. Commença la voix de serpe du seigneur des ténèbres. C'est prévu... Mais avant, tu devras aller me la chercher. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons tout le temps devant nous... Voyons combien jusqu'à quand tu pourras supporter la douleur ! Endoloris !

-NON !

Harry tomba de sa chaise et s'écrasa contre le sol de la grande salle. Immédiatement, toutes les têtes se déconcentrèrent de leurs copies pour voir qui osait les déranger de la sorte. Le Professeur Tofty, qui était chargé de surveiller le bon déroulement de leur dernière épreuve de BUSE s'approcha de lui et l'aida à le relever et à quitter les lieux.

Harry était affolé. Ça avait recommencé. Ce rêve qui n'en est pas un. Ces visions. Il venait de voir Sirius se faire torturer par Lord Voldemort ! Sans attendre son reste, il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh poussa un cri de surprise lorsque le survivant fit irruption devant elle, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et un air paniqué sur le visage.

-Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend d'apparaître comme ça ?!

-Je dois absolument voir le Professeur McGonagall ! S'écriât-il. C'est urgent !

-Elle n'est plus ici Potter... Répondit l'infirmière avec tristesse. Elle à été transféré à Ste Mangouste. Quatre éclairs de stupéfiction en pleine poitrine à son âge ! C'est un miracle qu'elle ai survécu !

-Elle... est partie ? Répéta Harry sous le choc.

La cloche sonna alors et ils entendirent le brouhaha caractéristique des élèves qui sortent de cours. Harry resta immobile, fixant Madame Pomfresh sans la voir. Que faire ? Il n'y avait plus personne à qui il pouvait se confier au château ! Dumbledore était parti, Hagrid avait fui il y a quelques jours et McGonagall, qui avait été blessé en l'aidant, était maintenant à Ste Mangouste ! Comment les choses avaient-elles pu se détériorer de la sorte ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter de voir sa vie partir en morceaux comme ça ? Que faire maintenant ? Il était seul. Tous seul...

Avec un regard presque aveugle, il sortit de l'infirmerie et marcha dans le couloir qui grouillait déjà de monde. L'esprit comme blanc, évoluant dans une sorte de flou ambiant sans savoir où aller. Que faire ? Que faire ? Sirius était en danger. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Sirius était torturé. Il ne pouvait prévenir personne. Il savait, il devait faire quelque chose pour son parrain, sa seule famille ! Mais quoi ? Il était impuissant.

-Harry !

Hermione lui attrapa le bras et le força à pivoter vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ça va ? Tu es malade ?

-Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie vieux ? Demanda Ron. On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir.

Harry leva les yeux vers eux. Il était comme dans un état second.

-Sirius est prisonnier de Voldemort... Dit-il dans un souffle.

Ron frissonna au nom et Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Venez. Leur dit-elle en les traînant par le bras. Elle les emmena dans une salle vide et força Harry à s'asseoir. Ce dernier commençait lentement à sortir de sa stupeur face à l'agitation de son amie.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je l'ai vu...

-Encore une vision ? Comment ? Je croyais que tu ne devais plus en avoir !

-Plus important ! S'écria Ron surprenant les deux autres. Tu as vu Sirius ? Où ?

-Au département des mystères... Il y a une salle là-bas, remplie d'étagères sur lesquelles sont alignées de petites boules de verre. Sirius est au bout de la rangée quatre-vingt-dix-sept. Et Voldemort veut qu'il récupère quelque chose dans cette salle. Il est en train de le torturer... Il va le tuer !

-Calme toi ! Lui ordonna Hermione. Harry, il faut que tu te calmes.

Le survivant écouta les conseils de son amie et prit plusieurs longues respirations comme le leur avait appris Alia durant leurs séances de l'A.D. Enfin, il remonta son regard vers ses amis.

-Il faut qu'on y aille.

-Quoi ? Où ?

-Au département des mystères. Il faut sauver Sirius !

-Harry... On ne peut pas...

-Quoi ? Hurla Harry. On ne peut pas quoi ? Dumbledore est introuvable, Hagrid et Alia aussi et McGonagall est toujours hospitalisé ! Nous n'avons personne à prévenir pour lui venir en aide. Il faut y aller nous !

-Mais Harry réfléchit ! Le ministère doit être bondé à cette heure-là ! Jamais deux personnes aussi recherchées que Voldemort et Sirius n'aurait pu y entrer...

-Mais je l'ai vu ! Je suis allé plein de fois dans ce couloir, il n'est jamais surveillé !

-Tu n'y es jamais allé Harry ! Ce sont des rêves...

-Ce ne sont pas que des rêves !

Harry se leva et fit un pas vers elle. Il aurait aimé la prendre par les épaules et la secouer pour qu'elle comprenne.

-Si c'était juste des rêves, alors comment j'aurais pu savoir que le père de Ron se faisait agresser ?!

-Il a raison, approuva Ron. Quoi que soient ses rêves, ils sont vrais. Sirius est sûrement vraiment en danger.

-Mais... Commença Hermione.

Au même moment, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Ginny y entra suivie de Luna.

-Salut... Fit Ginny avec hésitation. On a entendu Harry crier. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien. Fit froidement Harry. Ça ne vous regarde pas, retournez en cours.

-Attends ! S'écria Hermione alors que Ginny allait répondre de façon cinglante. Elles peuvent peut-être nous aider ! Si comme tu le dis, Sirius est bien au département des mystères...

-Je l'ai vu. Il y est.

-S'il y est, repris Hermione sans le calculer. Alors il ne sera pas chez lui. Les filles !

Elle se tourna vers les deux plus jeune qui l'écoutèrent attentivement, consciente que ce qu'il se passait était sûrement important.

-Il va falloir qu'on s'introduise dans le bureau d'Ombrage pour vérifier si une personne va bien. Vous pouvez nous aider à faire diversion ?

-Pas de problèmes dit Ginny. Il va nous falloir un peu d'aide...

-On pourrait demander à Peeve de nous donner un coup de main. Fit Luna de sa voix étrange.

-Bonne idée ! Approuva Ron. Depuis que Fred et George lui ont demandé de rendre la vie infernale à Ombrage, il est très enclin à foutre le bazar ! Le mieux serait de le lâcher dans le département de Métamorphose, c'est à des kilomètres du bureau d'Ombrage !

-Bien, fit Hermione en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Ensuite, il faudra empêcher quiconque de s'approcher du bureau d'Ombrage...

-Avec Fred et George, on avait prévu d'inonder un couloir de Gaz Étrangleur une fois ! On pourrait se servir de cette excuse pour tenir les élèves à l'écart ! Mais on aura besoin d'une personne de plus...

-Demande à Neuville. Fit Harry qui semblait s'être calmé. On peut lui faire confiance. Mais je vous préviens, si Sirius n'est pas chez lui, je vais immédiatement au département des mystère pour le sauver. Compris ?

-Compris.

* * *

Notre petite brune se sentait en ce moment même minuscule face à la demi-douzaine de centaures qui lui faisaient face. Si se retrouver devant Finrez au détour d'un couloir du château était déjà impressionnant, être entouré de sept ou huit de ses hommes chevaux en beau milieu de la forêt interdite l'état encore plus... Voir même, c'était terrifiant ! Leurs arcs étaient pointés vers Alia qui se tenait droite, les mains en l'air et le visage figé de peur.

-Je... je suis désolée... je ne voulais pas empiéter sur votre territoire...

-Silence _Prodigium_ ! Lui ordonna le centaure le plus proche. Tes paroles n'ont aucun pouvoir ici.

 **Hein ?!**

 _Prodiquoi ?_ _  
_

 _ **Il a dit quoi le cheval ?**  
_

 _On va tous mouriiiiiir !_

Le cerveau d'Alia commençait totalement à dérailler. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été douée pour les situations de mort imminente.

Aussi quelle idée de s'aventurer seule dans la forêt interdite ?! Bon... à la base ça partait juste d'un sentiment de vengeance sadique. Alia voulait assister de ses propres yeux au moment ou Ombrage serait emmené par les centaures après qu'Hermione lui ait tendu un piège ! Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un petit groupe de centaures se détache du troupeau pour lui donner la chasse ! Elle avait cavalé dans la forêt comme un lapin crétin sous cocaïne pour finalement se ramasser de tous son long aux pieds (sabots ?) d'un des hommes chevaux. Le tout à seulement quelques mètres de la lisière de la forêt.

Super.

-Tu n'as rien à faire ici Prodigium ! Va t'en !

 ** _Encore ce Prodimachin... bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom de merde ?_**

-Je... oui bien sûr ! Je m'en vais !

Alia voulut faire un pas vers le château quand une flèche vient se loger dans l'herbe du chemin, a quelques centimètres de son pied.

 _Oooook ! Pas bougé._ _Message reçu 5 sur 5 !_

 **-** Pas comme ça ! Tu doit quitter ce monde !

-Quoi ?!

 _J'ai du me cogner la tête_ _plus fort que je ne le pensais..._

-Tu as bien entendu ! Cria le centaure qui avait tiré la flèche. Tu n'as rien à faire dans ce monde ! Sale Prodigium !

-Je ne comprends rien ! C'est quoi ce Prodigieurm ?! Vous devez vous tromper de personne ! Je m'appelle Alia Aka, je travaille au château ! Je... Dumbledore se porte garant de moi !

-Tes paroles ont réussi à duper jusqu'au directeur de ce château, mais nous, tu ne nous auras pas Prodigium ! Tu dois quitter ce monde !

-Ta simple présence perturbe le cours naturel des choses ! Cracha une femme cheval à la tête rasée. Les étoiles sont toutes voilées... Tu perturbes jusqu'à l'avenir des cieux ! Quel genre de monstre peut faire de telles abominations ?!

-Je suis désolé ! Je...

-Silence Prodigium ! Rugis une nouvelle fois celui qui semblait être le chef. Tu ne nous auras pas avec tes paroles empoisonnées ! Tes agissements sont vains ! Le cours du temps reviendra bientôt à la normale et ceux que tu as changé reprendra sa place ! On ne joue pas avec le destin aussi facilement !

-Tu entends Prodigium, rigolas un autre centaure, ton chaos ne durera plus longtemps.

-Mais ! Vous vous trompez ! J'essaye d'aider dans la guerre contre Voldemort !

-Ces querelles de sorciers ne nous concernent pas, repris la femme. Tu penses que tu fais le bien, mais tes actes sont empoisonnés ! Au final, seul le chaos régnera ! Les prophéties doivent avoir lieu ! Ceux qui s'y opposent ne feront qu'apporter le malheur et là désolations dans leur sillage.

Alia senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment pouvaient-ils dire cela ? Elle essayait de sauver des gens, pourquoi voulaient-ils l'en empêcher ? Qui étaient-ils pour parler de destin ?

Et elle qui était-elle pour vouloir le changer ?

-Je refuse de rester ici sans rien faire tout en sachant que j'aurais pu sauver des gens ! Cria-t-elle avec force. Ces personnes méritent de vivre ! Qui êtes-vous pour m'empêcher de m'en mêler ? Vous dites que cette guerre ne vous regarde pas, mais vous n'allez pas tarder à vous rendre compte qu'elle concerne toutes les créatures de ce monde ! Et alors vous saurez que j'avais raison d'agir comme je l'ai fait !

-Tu prétends détenir toutes les réponses de la vie juste parce que tu connais le futur ? Tu es bien une Prodigium ! Nous aussi savons comment les choses vont se passer. Nous le savons depuis longtemps, mais contrairement à toi, nous acceptons ce futur.

-Pourquoi accepter un futur plein de mort et de sacrifices quand on peut faire quelque chose contre ça ?

-Car personne ne peut changer le cours des choses. Les personnes que tu as déjà sauvées mourront en emportant d'autres personnes avec elles. Ainsi, marche le destin.

Alia sentit la colère monter en elle. Le destin, le destin. Ces centaures n'avaient que cela a la bouche ! Bien sûr que le destin pouvait être modifié ! Chacun était maître de son destin et Alia avait bien l'intention de sauver l'avenir de ses amis ! Elle avait tout planifié et il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'a renter dans la cabane hurlante pour patienter, les doigts de pieds en éventail !

-Laissez-moi partir ! Cria elle.

-Mais c'est ce que nous voulons Prodigium ! Quitte ce monde ! Retourne d'où tu viens !

-Mais je ne peux pas !

-Alors quitte juste ce monde ! De la façon qui t'arrangera, mais va t'en !

Alia resta légèrement silencieuse face à la colère teintée de frayeur du centaure.

-Très bien... je vais m'en aller... Mais il faut que vous me laissiez passer.

Le chef de la tribue la regarda un instant avant de lever son visage vers le ciel.

-Les étoiles sont si troublées ce soir... Quoi que tu t'apprêtes à faire, cela est voué à l'échec. Je te préviens. Part maintenant où le chaos s'abattra sur une autre victime.

-Une autre ? Quelle autre ?

-Part ! Quitte ce monde ! QUITTE CETTE FORÊT !

Il claqua des sabots sur le sol froid, tout de suite imité par les autres dans une très efficace technique d'intimidation ! Alia déglutis difficilement avant de prendre ses jambes a son coup. Mais même en courant elle s'attendait à tout moment à se faire transpercer d'un flèche.

 _Avant j'étais aventurier... et puis j'ai pris une flèche_ _dans le genou._ _  
_

 ** _MAIS TA GUEULE !_**

Alia sortit de la forêt comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir mis plusieurs mètres de distance entre elle et les sauvages à cul de cheval.

Se laissant tomber derrière une bute de terre elle entrepris de reprendre son avait plein de petit papillon dans les yeux, une douleur cuisante sur tout son flanc gauche et ses poumons étaient en de reprendre ses esprits comme elle pouvait elle se rendit compte quelle avait couru dans le sens opposé au saule cogneur et qu'elle devrait donc retraverser tous le parc en sens inverse pour retourner à la cabane hurlante...

Maudissant ces stupides canassons qui lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux et empêché de se foutre de la gueule d'une Ombrage Centaurophobe, Alia se laissa retomber sur l'herbe fraîche.

Le printemps laissait la place à l'été et les nuits comme celles-ci s'étaient beaucoup adoucie. Le dix-huit juin... Déjà... Dieu que le temps passait vite ! Alia avait tout planifié depuis si longtemps pour tenir Sirius éloigné des combats et expliquer tous le déroulement de la bataille à Dumbledore dans une lettre que Waemy avait de lui remettre il y a tout juste une heure. Cela devrait donner le temps au directeur de concorder son plan d'action aux recommandations d'Alia et d'ainsi éviter le plus de casse possible...

Au fur et à mesure qu'Alia rejouait son plan dans sa tête, elle laissait son regard se perdre dans les étoiles. Tout avait été planifié et expliqué dans sa lettre. Les agissements des Mangemorts comme elle s'en souvenait, leurs potentielles réactions face à l'asseau modifié de l'Ordre du Phoenix... Tout devait arriver comme prévu pour que leur camp ne subisse aucune perte ! Tous se passera bien...

 _Tes agissements sont vains !_

 _Les prophéties doivent avoir lieu ! Ceux qui s'y opposent ne feront qu'apporter le malheur et là désolations dans leur sillage._

 _Quoi que tu t'apprêtes à faire, cela est voué à l'échec._

 _Le chaos s'abattra sur une autre victime._

 _Le chaos s'abattra._

 _Le chaos._

 _Le Chaos !_

Alia se redressa en hurlant de rage contre son propre cerveau qui repassait en boucles les paroles des centaures. C'était idiot ! Bien sûr que tout se passerait comme elle le pensait ! Sirius serait sauvé, le Ministre de la Magie aurait un petit face to face avec Voldy et l'Ordre rentrerait chez eux sans le moindre bobo ! Simple, net et précis...

Le chaos s'abattra sur une autre victime.

Et si les centaures avaient raison ? Et si elle s'était trompée quelque part ? Après tout, ils étaient connus pour leurs prédictions et leur connaissance du futur... Peut-être... Peut-être que rien ne se passera comme prévue ?

Alia se leva avec force et fonça vers le château.

Hors de question qu'elle laisse ce soi-disant destin prendre le dessus sur elle. Si c'était la guerre qu'il voulait, alors il l'aurait.

* * *

Bulstrode, Montague, Crabe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson tremblaient de rage. On leur avait donné une mission simple : surveiller les deux Weasley, Londubat et Lovegood le temps que la directrice revienne de la forêt interdite avec Potter et Granger. Ils leur avaient retiré leurs baguettes et les maintenaient fermement en jouant des muscles de Crabe et Goyle. Alors comment ses avortons de Gryfondor et Serdaigles avaient pu leur échapper aussi facilement ?! Même Montague, poursuiveur massif de l'équipe de Serpentard, s'était retrouvé soulevé dans les airs et balancé sur les fesses par la meuf rousse ! Où avaient-ils appris ce genre de mouvement de défense ? Aucune idée, mais les faits étaient là : Les Gryffy leur avaient filé entre les doigts !

Drago les écoutaient se plaindre, tout aussi énervé qu'eux. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce pleurnichard de Londubat serait aussi fort ! Sans sa baguette en plus ! Il avait été humilié... Espérons que son père ne l'apprenne jamais.

Notre jeune Malfoy avait fini par se séparer du groupe en continuant de chercher le groupe des Gryffy quand il percuta quelqu'un à l'angle du couloir.

Avant même de pouvoir identifier l'imbécile qui l'avait dérangé, il se retrouva projeté contre le sol, la tête sur les pierres froide et quelqu'un qui lui maintenait le bras ! Alors qu'il sentait son agresseur se pencher sur lui dans le but de lui bâillonner la bouche, ce dernier sembla se figer.

-Drago ?

Cette voix ? Impossible ! Elle ici ?!

-Alia ?!

L'ex-surveillante se releva subitement et aida l'élève à en faire de même tout en s'assurant qu'il allait bien.

-Je suis désolé Drago ! Je ne savais pas que c'était toi ! J'ai réagi à l'instinct ! Personne ne doit savoir que je suis ici !

L'héritier Malfoy la regarda lui arranger les cheveux d'un air vraiment désolé.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

-Chut ! Moins fort ! Chuchota la brune en regardant furtivement d'un côté à l'autre du couloir.

Drago l'imita puis la poussa vers la porte la plus proche avant que le reste de la brigade inquisitoriale ne débarque à leur tour. Vérifiant que la salle était vide, il y entra avec l'ex surveillante avant de murmurer un sortilège de verrouillage sur la porte.

Enfin à l'abri des indiscrets, Drago se retourna vers Alia.

-Tu vas me dire ce que tu fais ici maintenant ? Pourquoi tu es revenue ? Tu te rends compte que si Ombrage te voit, elle vas te tuer ? Personne ne sait où tu te caches et toi, tu t'amuses à te balader juste sous son nez alors que les trois-quarts des partisans du ministère te recherchent ?! Tu es complètement folle ou quoi ?!

-Voyons Drago, souria la brune pour détendre l'atmosphère. Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que je suis l'incarnation même de la folie ! Je prie Shéogorath tous les soirs !

-Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! Cria Drago aussi bas que possible pour ne pas rameuter ses troupes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'être aussi inconsciente !

-Du calme Drago...

Alia voulut poser la main sur son bras pour le calmer, mais il l'esquiva habillement.

-Je me doutais déjà que tu ne devais pas être loin quand j'ai trouvé Jio dans le bureau d'Ombrage, mais je ne pensais pas que tu faisais mumuse de la sorte juste sous notre nez à tous ! Si tu étais dans les parages alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu allais ? Même Potter et sa clique ne savaient rien !

-Comment tu sais que Harry et les autres ne savaient pas non plus où j'étais ?

Drago se troubla légèrement avant de bégayer.

-Je... J'ai des oreilles...

 _Avoue que tu stalk Harry !_

-Je voulais savoir si eux, savaient quelques choses... Continua-t-il. Mais non.

-Je n'ai dit à personne où je me trouvais. Ni à Harry, ni au Professeur Rogue ni même à Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu fasses tout en solo ?!

-Heu... Tu est plutôt mal placé pour parler, je te signale.

-... Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis un solitaire qui ne peux me confier à personne sur ce que je pense réellement ! Mais je ne sais pas... Depuis quelque temps, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait partager certaines choses et se faire confiance... Il semblerait que je me sois trompé. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Drago voulut faire volte face et sortir de la pièce, mais Alia lui attrapa le bras pour l'en empêcher.

-Drago je... Excuse-moi... Je comprends ce que tu ressens... Je sais que j'ai eu tort, mais j'ai mes raisons pour agir comme ça. Comprends moi. Je n'ai pas envie de t'impliquer dans quelque chose de dangereux.

-Plus dangereux que ce qui m'attends chez moi ? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers elle.

Oh non... Pas ce regard... Pas encore... Drago fixait Alia comme s'il était sur le point de se noyer. Ses yeux étaient presque implorant. Et triste. Elle l'avait laissé derrière. Alors qu'elle était sa seule confidente. C'était à elle qu'il confiait toutes ses craintes et ses envies. Tout ce qu'il devait taire pour la simple raison qu'il était un Malfoy. Il lui avait fait confiance pour tous lui confier... Et elle était partie. Et là encore, elle allait partir. Sauver Sirius et l'Ordre du Phoenix et laisser Drago derrière. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'emmener avec elle et le sauver à son tour ? Pourquoi tous devaient être si compliquer ? Pourquoi Voldemort devait s'en prendre à des enfants si jeunes ? Pourquoi...

Alia attira Drago contre elle et l'enserra de ses bras. Le jeune homme avait beau avoir presque six ans de moins qu'elle, ils faisaient presque la même taille. Drago se laissa faire et cala sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressentie de pareille chaleur ? Comme l'étreinte d'une mère ou d'une sœur protectrice ? Cela faisait tellement de bien... Il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête et qu'ils restent comme ça, malgré ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Alia s'écarta et regarda Drago dans les yeux. Il était si jeune et effrayé, et en même temps, si plein de courage... Tout ce qui lui manquait, c'était un peut de confiance. Et d'espoir.

-Donne-moi ta main. Dit-elle tout doucement.

Drago s'activa sans poser de question. La paume droite tendues vers le haut comme prêtent à recevoir quelque chose.

-Sais tu ce que représente ce signe ?

Tout en parlant, elle attrapa sa main puis traça deux lignes avec son index qui se rejoignaient au centre de la main du blond.

-Non...

-C'est le symbole de l'être humain. On le retrouve dans des mots comme humanité ou grandeur d'homme. Les Japonais l'écrivent au creux de leurs mains pour se donner du courage.

Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase en souriant tendrement, elle guida les mains de Drago vers sa bouche pour qu'il avale le signe invisible.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir Drago. Les choses vont être de plus en plus difficile dans les années à venir. Pour toi plus que pour tout autre si tu veux mon avis. Alors tu devras être fort ! Et courageux ! Je sais que ce sont des qualités de Gryffondor pour toi, mais crois moi, tu es un jeune homme plein de courage. Fait ceux qu'il faut pour toi, pour ta famille. Et tu verras, dans deux ans, tout sera fini ! Tu pourras reprendre une vie normale et sûre. Plus même ! Tu pourras enfin être toi-même et vivre heureux ! C'est une promesse que je te fais Drago. Et je ferais tous pour la tenir.

Drago la regarda en essayant avec force de réprimer les larmes qui menaçaient toujours plus de s'échapper. Alia lui fit un sourire puis lui sera les mains avec force.

-La prochaine fois que tu sentiras ton courage t'échapper, pense à ce geste. Il t'aidera.

-C'est promis...

Le blond dégagea alors ses mains pour se frotter les yeux. Aucune larme n'avait coulé. Et étrangement, que ce soit à cause du symbole japonais ou des paroles d'Alia, il sentit une bouffé de courage rejaillir en lui. Comme si l'espoir d'un jour meilleur pouvait éclipser tous ses doutes.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais ici ? Demanda-t-il en reprenant son petit air supérieur.

-Oh, mince, c'est vrai ! S'écria l'ex-surveillante ! Je dois à tout prix entrer dans le bureau d'Ombrage !

-Le Crapaud ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui faire encore ?

-Je dois aller quelque part et pour ça, j'ai besoin d'utiliser sa Cheminé !

-Pourquoi ne pas juste demander à Waemy de te faire transplanner là où tu veux ? Ce sera bien moins dangereux !

-J'ai envoyé Waemy en mission, je ne peux pas l'appeler maintenant ! Et ma mission à moi est super urgente ! Une question de vie ou de mort !

-T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ! Bouge pas, je vais vérifier si le couloir est désert !

-Merci Drago !

* * *

Harry dévala brutalement les gradins de granit. Il atterrie en bas des marches géante sur le dos ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter. Se remettant sur pieds, il reconnut la salle de l'étrange Arche de pierre qu'ils avaient traversé plus tôt pour sauver Sirius. Quel blague que ce sauvetage ! Tout était faux, ils avaient été piégés ! Sirius n'avait jamais été emmené jusqu'ici. Même Voldemort n'avait jamais posé ses pieds dans ses salles du Ministère.

Non, tout cela n'était qu'un stupide piège ! Et Harry y avait foncé tête baissé ! Et il y avait entraîné Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neuville, et même Luna ! Quel imbécile...

Une dizaine de Mangemorts les avaient attendus dont Lucius Malfoy et Belatrix Lestrange. Et ils semblaient vouloir une certaine Prophétie. Une prophétie qui liait Harry et Voldemort.

Harry et les autres avaient fui aussi vite et loin que possible, se perdant dans le labyrinthe du département des Mystères. Ils avaient été séparés, Hermione avait été touchée par un sortilège inconnu qui l'avait plongé dans une sorte de coma, Neuville s'était fait exploser le nez et avait détruit sa baguette, Ginny s'était cassé la cheville et Ron avait perdu la raison après un passage dans une des dangereuses salles du département ! Seule Luna et Harry s'en étaient à peu près sortis et voilà qu'ils devaient aussi gérer des attaques de cerveau munis de tentacules à crochet !

S'en était trop, aussi dès qu'Harry réussi à trouver une salle à peu près sûr pour ses amis, il avait décidé d'éloigner les Mangemort le plus possible.

Il s'était enfui, Prophétie bien en évidence, pour finalement perdre pied en entrant dans cette salle. Heureusement pour lui, il avait réussi à suffisamment maîtriser sa chute pour ne rien se briser et garder la prophétie intacte !

Après tout, c'était sa seule monnaie d'échange.

Harry voulut s'enfuir vers l'Arche, mais les Mangemorts lui barraient déjà la route... Il était fait comme un rat ! Quelle plaie... Mais au moins ils avaient éloigné ses enfoirés de ses amis.

L'un des Mangemort qu'Harry savait être Lucius Malfoy fit un pas dans sa direction, baguette brandie et prêt à attaquer.

-Eh bien, eh bien Potter. Commença-t-il de sa voix traînante. Te voilà piégé. Tu nous auras bien fait courir, mais c'est la fin désormais. Donne-nous la prophétie !

-Je vous la donne si vous laissez d'abord les autres partir sain et sauf ! Répliqua Harry sans se démonter même si sa main tremblait fortement.

Quelques Mangemort ricanèrent méchamment avant que Lucius ne reprenne la parole.

-Tu n'es pas en position de marchander Potter. Nous sommes dix contre toi seul. Alors rends-toi et donne nous cette prophétie.

-Il n'est pas seul ! Fie une voix enrouée derrière lui.

Sortant d'un autre porte, Neuville s'avança difficilement, la baguette d'Hermione dans la main droite et l'autre tenant son nez en sang pour contenir l'hémorragie.

-Neuville qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Cria Harry. Retourne avec Ron et les autres !

-Luna s'occupe d'eux. Répondit le brun sans comprendre qu'Harry s'inquiétait surtout pour lui. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, on va s'en sortir.

Son ton assuré fit hausser un sourcil à Lucius sous son masque.

-C'est Londubat, c'est ça ? J'ignorais que tu étais aussi bêtement stupide. Une qualité que tu partages avec tes chers parents. À croire que vous mettre en travers de notre route est une tare familiale. Finit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

-Londubat ? S'écria Bellatrix tandis qu'un sourire éclatait sur son visage fou. Ooooh, mais j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer tes parents !

-JE LE SAIS BIEN ! S'écria Neuville avec une haine que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

-J'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu avec toi aussi, chantonna Bellatrix en faisant quelques pas en avant. Je me demande combien de temps durera le fils Londubat...

-Ne l'approchez pas ! Cria Harry, d'en bas des gradins en pointant sa baguette sur la sorcière.

Au même moment, une explosion fit voler l'un des portes de la salle dans un épais nuage de fumée ! Surprenant les Mangemorts, des sortilèges partirent dans leur direction sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de se protéger ! Profitant de cette distraction, Neuville se mit à dévaler les grandes marches des gradins pour se mettre à l'abri. Harry en fit de même, mais avant de se protéger derrière l'Arche, il eu le temps d'apercevoir le visage de leurs sauveurs.

Lupin, Maugrey, Tonks et Kingsley.

Évitant un trait de lumière rouge, Harry se faufila à couver jusqu'à Neuville qui se servait d'une petite montagne de gravas comme bouclier.

-Harry tu va bien ?

-Oui et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec les autres ?

-Quoi ? Je n'allais pas te laisser tous seul ! S'écria le brun.

Au même instant, un sort explosa près d'eux, creusant un cratère effrayant là où Neuville avait sa mains quelques secondes plus tôt. D'un commun accord, ils se remirent à courir sous le sortilège du protego afin de trouver une autre échappatoire. Harry faillit glisser sur ce qui se révéla être l'œil de Maugrey avant de se faire attraper par le coup par un Mangemort qui avait perdu son masque. Le survivant reconnu l'homme qui était sensé exécuter Buck il y a quelques années.

Tous n'étaient que Chaos autour de lui. Harry voyait le monde courir et tanguer. Même le bruit n'avait plus aucun sens ni aucune logique. Où était-il ? Sur les gradins ? Devant l'Arche ? Dans une autre pièce ? Tout autour de lui n'étaient que poussière et terreur. Des cris et des sorts fusaient de partout et tous son corps le faisait souffrir. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne respirait plus, son souffle était coupé par les mains de son agresseur. Où était Sirius ? N'était-ce pas pour lui qu'ils étaient venus ? Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas là. L'Ordre était venu les sauver, mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour s'opposer à tous ses Mangemorts. C'était un combat déséquilibré qu'ils allaient perdre.

Dans un état second, Harry sentit l'une des mains de son agresseur quitter son coup pour récupérer la Prophétie. Ce fut ce petit instant de répit qui permit au survivant de riposter. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il commença à balancer ses jambes en avant pour les enrouler autour de l'homme. Ce dernier, surprit, desserra un peu plus son emprise sur le coup du brun qui en profita pour faire basculer son corps sur le côté, emportant le Mangemort avec lui.

Ils dévalèrent une nouvelle fois les gradins. Harry se surprit à penser que cela allait devenir une habitude. Par chance, dans leur chute, son agresseur l'avait lâché et Harry lui était tombé dessus. Mais il eu à peine le temps d'entendre le craquement du crâne du Mangemort sur le bord de la dernière marche qu'une autre main lui attrapais le bras.

Lucius tourna le survivant face à lui avant d'essayer de lui arracher la prophétie des mains.

-Donne-la moi Potter ! Maintenant ! Hurlait-il.

-Jamais !

Alors que Malfoy allait lui lancer un sort, quelqu'un le stupefixia par-derrière. Se relevant tant bien que mal, Harry se fit à nouveau agresser. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était Lupin qui se plaçait devant lui pour le soutenir.

-Harry ! Prends Neuville avec toi et partez d'ici avec les autres ! On se charge des Mangemorts !

Deux autres mages noirs commençaient déjà à leur arriver dessus et Harry se rendit bien compte qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas comme ça. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Ils avaient besoin de renfort !

Mais Lupin ne lui laissait pas le temps de protester et commença à faire barrière entre lui et les leurs assaillants.

-Fuis je t'ai dit ! James ne me le pardonnera jamais s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit !

-Vous n'y arriverez pas tous seuls ! Il nous faut des renforts !

-Harry va t'en !

-Lupin attention ! Cria la voix de Tonks d'un coin de la pièce.

Harry tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir un trait de lumière verte lui foncer dessus. Lupin le poussa alors en arrière, bloquant la trajectoire du sortilège de ses mains...

.

- _PROTEGO !_

Le sort se heurta à la barrière magique avec tant de force qu'ils créèrent des étincelles de lumière mortelles. Harry releva la tête juste à temps pour rencontrer les yeux de son parrain.

-Qui vous a autorisé à mourir vous deux ? Lança l'homme en prenant place à leurs côtés.

-Professeur ! Hurla la voix de Neuville à travers le chaos.

-Dumbledore ?!

Plusieurs Mangemort semblèrent hésiter à prendre la fuite en entendant le nom du directeur de Poudlard. Cela n'était pas prévu, c'était un adversaire d'un tout autre niveau qui venait de débarquer !

En effet, cela n'était pas prévu... Mais ce qu'ignoraient les Mangemorts, c'était que l'arrivée du directeur faisait en fait parti du déroulement logique de l'histoire. Le destin, qui avait été si difficilement modifié, venait de reprendre son cours normal. Ainsi, l'Ordre du Phoenix se battait avec les Mangemort au cœur même du Ministère de la Magie. Tous étaient présents. Tous reprenaient son cours. Bellatrix, ignorant l'arrivée du vieil homme, se joignit aux deux Mangemorts pour attaquer Harry, Sirius et Lupin. Le directeur, bien trop occupé à lutter contre les assaillants de Maugrey, ne pus rien faire pour empêcher l'inévitable.

Ainsi, comme le destin l'avait prévu, Bellatrix commença à concentrer ses sortilèges uniquement sur son cher cousin. Harry vit ses deux-là monter sur l'estrade de pierre qui soutenait l'Arche et s'envoyer toujours plus de sorts à la face. Lupin se battait, lui, au côté d'Harry tout en le protégeant comme il le pouvait. Les sorts pleuvaient, encore et encore. Les rapprochant toujours plus du moment fatidique.

Harry sentit un sort lui exploser prés de son oreille, le rendant presque sourd. Il répliqua d'un sortilège de stupéfix tellement puissant qu'il envoya valdinguer son adversaire, et Lupin en profita pour entraver l'autre.

Leur chance avait tourné, c'est ce que ce dit Harry à cet instant. Il était maintenant sûr de leur victoire. Ils allaient s'en sortir. Mais le destin est cruel et bien huilé. Comme s'il n'avait jamais attendu que ça, il se mit en route. Sirius évita un jet de lumière rouge et éclata de rire face à cette maigre tentative.

-Allons ! Tu peux faire mieux que ça ma chère cousine ! La provoqua-t-il d'une voix forte qui résonna étrangement dans la grande salle.

Ainsi fut scellé le destin.

Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Bellatrix releva sa baguette.

- _Avada Kedavra !_

La scène sembla se dérouler au ralenti. Comme si le destin voulait faire durer l'instant le plus possible. Le jet de lumière verte parti comme un éclair de mort vers Sirius. Ce dernier souriait encore. Harry eu juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux. Il voyait le sort foncer sur la silhouette de dos de son parrain. Sa seule famille.

Puis il entendit un bruit, comme celui d'une branche qui craque. Et quelqu'un apparu juste devant Sirius.

Ce dernier regarda la forme qu'il tenait presque dans ses bras. Elle était frêle comme celle d'une femme. Pendant un instant, il crut que Tonks s'était téléportée dans ses bras. Mais non.

Relevant la tête pour croiser le regard bien vivant de Sirius, Alia s'autorisa un dernier sourire.

-J'ai réussi...

Son souffle fut le dernier... Avant qu'elle ne se laisse glisser sur le côté, tombant à travers le voile noir de l'Arche Mystérieuse.

* * *

 _ **À suivre...**_


	35. Chap 33 : La mort d'Alia

_**Hellow ! Alors... ce chapitre aurait du sortir pour Noël mais finalement j'ai mis plus de temps que prévue pour le peaufiner ^^'**_

 ** _Tout d'abord, je m'excuse grandement et vous autorise à me sacrifier sur un bûcher pour vous avoir laisser avec une fin pareille la dernière fois !_**

 ** _Il est désormais temps de passer aux choses sérieuses... C'est l'heure des Ré-Ré-Ré-Révélations ! *Musique Yu-Gi-Oh !*_**

 ** _D'ailleurs, pour cette fois, je ne vais même pas répondre à vos Review et vous laisser avec ce dernier chapitre du Tome 5 !_**

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 33 : La mort d'Alia.**

* * *

Sirius n'aimait pas cet endroit. Cette pièce du département des mystères où il avait retrouvé son filleul lui avait fait mauvaise impression dès qu'il y avait mis les pieds. Et quelque chose lui disait que l'énorme Arche en bas des gradins était la cause de son mal-être. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, au milieu des sorts et des maléfices, il en avait eu des frissons.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui avait murmuré qu'il aurait mieux fait d'écouter Alia.

Il avait été surpris lorsque la petite elfe de son amie était apparue dans son salon et avait demandé à lui parler en privé. Il n'avait compris que trop tard qu'elle cherchait en fait à l'éloigner des membres de l'Ordres ! Lorsque la nouvelle arriva comme quoi Harry et un groupe d'élèves étaient au département des Mystères à se battre contre des Mangemorts, la petite elfe s'était arrangée pour intercepter le message d'alerte de Maugrey et le transférer à tous les autres membres de l'Ordre. Tous sauf Sirius.

Et cette petite mascarade avait marché. Pendant dix minutes. Puis, mu par ce même instinct qu'il aurait bientôt face à l'Arche, Sirius avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait voulu joindre Remus. Tonks. Maugrey. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Juste l'impression qu'il devait les appeler. Qu'ils étaient au courant de quelque chose de vital.

Ou de mortel.

Si un centaure avait été là, il aurait ricané en expliquant que le destin reprenait tout simplement son cours. Que la mort appelait ses victimes comme une sirène enjôleuse. Ils avaient prévenu cet être d'un autre monde que les choses se dérouleraient ainsi malgré ses efforts, et c'est précisément ce qui fit douter notre ex surveillante. Alia avait tout prévu. Sauf le pouvoir du destin. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais cru en une quelconque entité supérieure. C'était limite si elle ne se prenait pas elle-même pour un Dieu à connaître exactement ce qui arriverais dans le futur à la ligne de mot près !

Mais sa petite balade en forêt l'avait fait douter... Et elle avait décidé de vérifier le bon déroulement de ses plans. Bien lui en pris.

Lorsqu'elle avait débarqué au 12 Square Grimmaud depuis la cheminé du bureau d'Ombrage, elle tomba nez à nez avec un Sirius en colère et une Waemy en pleure.

-Pitié Monsieur ! La Maîtresse a demandé à Waemy de vous empêcher de partir ! Waemy ne peut pas décevoir sa Maîtresse !

-Alia ! S'écria l'adulte en la voyant sortir de l'âtre. Harry est au département des Mystères ! Maugrey et les autres y sont déjà, je les rejoins !

-Non ! Sirius attends !

La brune se jeta alors sur lui avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de sortir sa baguette.

-C'est trop dangereux ! Tu ne dois pas y aller !

-Écarte-toi ! Je dois aller les aider ! Ils ont besoin de moi !

-NON ! Tu... Si tu y vas, tu vas mourir !

Mais l'homme n'écoutait plus. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : sauver son filleul. Il la repoussa plutôt brutalement et transplanna. Alia se retrouva donc seule dans cette maison miteuse avec comme seul bruit, le tic-tac de l'horloge et les pleurs de Waemy.

-Waemy est désolée... Waemy n'a pas pu aider la Maîtresse... Waemy a échoué...

Alia ne l'écoutait pas. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Comment faire ? Elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur la situation. Sirius était au Département des Mystères. Il risquait de se faire tuer... Non, il allait se faire tuer ! Mais elle avait bien prévenu Dumbledore de comment tout allait se passer, il savait que Sirius était la personne la plus en danger, il ferait tout pour empêcher sa mort... Et s'il échouait ? "Échouer"... Waemy avait échoué. Alia aussi. Qu'est-ce qui empêcherais Dumbledore d'échouer à son tour ? Les centaures avaient raison, le destin semblait se remettre en place. Il voulait que Sirius meure. Sirius ou quelqu'un d'autre. Comment savoir qui risquait de mourir ? Harry ? Remus ? Tonks ? Qui sait ?

Attendre ici en silence était bien trop difficile...

-Waemy. Waemy regarde-moi.

Alia s'accroupit devant sa petite elfe qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas s'essuyer sur les manches de sa robe azur. Alia lui attrapa les mains tout en sortant un mouvoir en papier d'une de ses poches et entrepris d'essuyer les sanglots de son amie.

-Waemy, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Essaye de te calmer d'accord ? Tu es avec moi ?

-O-oui...

La petite elfe renifla fort en s'emparant du mouchoir. Alia posa alors ses mains sur ses épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Waemy j'ai besoin que tu m'emmènes là-bas.

-Là-bas... ? Répéta la petite elfe sans comprendre.

-Au Ministère.

Les yeux rose pâle s'agrandirent de terreur.

-Non ! Maîtresse ! C'est bien trop dangereux ! Il y a de méchants hommes là-bas ! La Maîtresse ne peut pas y aller ! Waemy ne peut pas y emmener la Maîtresse ! Waemy ne pourra pas bien protéger la Maîtresse !

-Écoute moi Waemy ! J'ai besoin d'y aller, c'est important !

-Non !

La petite elfe se débattait entre les mains de son Maître comme si l'on cherchait à lui faire du mal. Elle voulait se téléporter ailleurs. Loin de sa Maîtresse avant que celle-ci ne lui demande de l'emmener à l'abattoir. Jamais une Moldue ne pourrait s'en sortir là-bas.

Mais Alia ne la laissa pas partir.

-Waemy ! Waemy écoute-moi, c'est un ordre !

La petite elfe arrêta de se débattre, tremblant de tous ses membres dans les bras de sa Maîtresse et pleurant aussi bruyamment que possible comme si elle voulait s'empêcher d'entendre les ordres absolus.

-Waemy... À Poudlard, dans le dortoir de Harry, il y a une cape. Une cape d'invisibilité cachée dans ses affaires. Je veux que tu trouves cette cape et que tu la ramènes immédiatement ici d'accord ?

-Da... d'accord... Maîtresse...

Et entre deux sanglots à vous fendre l'âme, la petite elfe se retrouva délivré de la prise d'Alia et disparu dans un craquement sonore.

Alia se retrouva seule pendant quelques minutes, avant que Waemy ne revienne avec la cape d'invisibilité de la Mort. Puis elles plongèrent toutes les deux au cœur des ténèbres.

* * *

Des sorts fusaient dans tous les sens. On se croirait en pleine guerre mondiale sous les coups de feu. Alia et Waemy s'étaient réfugiées dans un coin reculé de la salle, en haut des gradins et avaient été submergées par la terreur du combat. Tout n'était que cri et souffrance. À peine eue-t-elle posée les pieds dans la salle qu'Alia avait voulu partir. Se mettre à l'abri. Fuir. Vite et loin. Waemy avait érigé une barrière autour de la cape pour les protéger des tirs perdus, mais cela ne servirait plus à rien si elles se faisaient découvrir.

Du coin de l'œil, l'elfe veillait sur son Maître. Jamais elle ne permettrait qu'il ne lui soit fait du mal. Elle serait prête à mourir pour sa Maîtresse. Quelle idiotie de l'avoir emmené. Waemy s'en voudrait toute sa vie d'avoir mis sa Maîtresse autant en danger !

D'un coup, entre deux sorts croisés, Alia aperçu ce qu'elle cherchait. En bas de leur position, au centre des gradins de pierre, se trouvait un monticule avec une immense Arche de pierre recouverte d'un voile surnaturel. Et devant ce voile, se battait Sirius et Bellatrix.

Cela allait arriver. Maintenant. Elle le savait. La scène était comme dans ses souvenirs. Sirius allait mourir. Et elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Elle aurait échoué.

Encore.

* * *

Waemy n'avait rien pu faire. Sa Maîtresse lui avait sifflé un ordre à travers les hurlements du champ de bataille. Malgré les cris et le sifflement des sorts, la petite elfe avait très bien entendue. Elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant, elle ne pouvait pas désobéir. Elle avait fermé les yeux et laissé échapper les dernières larmes que son corps pouvait encore produire, tandis que cet ordre raisonnait à ses oreilles.

-Waemy. Rentre à la maison.

La petite elfe disparue alors. Dans un bruit de craquement sinistre. Comme si la mort venait de mettre ses derniers rouages en marche.

* * *

Bellatrix ne comprenait plus rien. Elle qui s'amusait dans un duel mortel avec son détestable cousin, voilà que ce dernier lui avait offert une ouverture. Elle avait saisi sa chance. Le sort d'un vert mortel avait fusé vers le visage provocateur de son cousin. Elle allait enfin lui effacer ce stupide sourire ! C'est alors qu'elle apparue. Une femme sortie de nulle part juste devant sa cible. La folle Mangemort vit son rayon de magie s'enfoncer dans le dos de cette inconnue qui resta un moment sans bouger, à peine retenue par les bras de Sirius.

Puis la silhouette bascula. Et tomba à travers l'Arche.

* * *

Alia sentis le sort la toucher. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle ne ressenti aucune douleur. La cape d'Harry gisait à ses pieds et elle eue le temps de relever la tête, pour contempler sa victoire. Sirius était là. Il était vivant. Il la regardait d'un air profondément choqué, surpris de la trouver là.

Alors Alia sourit. Avec ce qui lui restait de vie, elle envoya un signe mental au destin, lui adressant un magnifique doit tout en se sentant tomber à travers le néant.

-J'ai réussi...

* * *

Rien.

Il n'y avait plus rien.

Alia voguait à travers un néant total. La voilà morte.

Quel étrange sentiment étais-ce que la mort. Elle qui pensait se retrouver dans un lieu tous blanc tel la gare de King's Cross, elle n'était en fait nul part. Seul le néant l'avait accueilli. Un néant ni froid, ni chaud. Elle n'avait même plus de corps pour savoir si elle était debout sur ses pieds, ou voguant tel un esprit perdu. Où devait-elle aller ? Que devait-elle faire ? Avait-il quelque chose à faire ? Ou bien devait-elle juste rester comme cela, inerte à tout jamais ?

Pourtant, soudainement, elle eue l'impression d'être quelque part. L'impression que le néant avait désormais une couleur. Oui. C'était blanc. Elle avait eu du mal à le voir, mais c'était bien vrai. Le néant était devenu blanc. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle avait des pieds. Et elle marchait le long d'un chemin. Ou d'un quai. C'était cela, c'était un quai. Le quai d'une rame de métro. Tout était blanc. Les murs, le plafond. Elle voyait plus loin une sorte de passerelle pour atteindre le quai d'en face et des escaliers. Sur le mur nu, se trouvait un panneau. Elle connaissait ce panneau. Tout comme elle connaissait ses lieux. C'était un métro à Marseille. L'arrêt de métro de la Blancarde. Elle le savait. Elle en était sûre. Elle reconnaissait ce lieu, d'un blanc étincelant au plafond si haut qu'on se demandait s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un métro sous-terrain. Pourtant, quelque chose sonnait faux. Tout était trop blanc. Trop vide. Trop silencieux.

Dans un coin de sa tête, Alia se rappela des paroles de Dumbledore lorsqu'Harry était mort. Il devait prendre un train. Pour partir.

Sitôt cette pensée effleura l'esprit d'Alia qu'elle entendit un son. Comme un grondement dans les entrailles de la terre. Puis un souffle de vent sembla lui effleurer la peau sans qu'elle ne ressente rien.

Le métro arrivait. Il ne lui restait plus... qu'a monter dedans...

* * *

Alia ouvrit les yeux. Mais il faisait tellement noir qu'elle se demanda si elle n'était pas devenue aveugle.

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Comme si tout son corps pesait bien trop lourd pour sa seule force. Elle cligna des yeux, essayant de percevoir quelque chose dans ce nuage étrange qui lui comprimait l'esprit. C'était comme se réveiller après un long rêve. Quand la réalité vous semble encore lointaine et floue. Au bout d'un moment, la vision sembla revenir à la brune et elle remarqua qu'elle était allongée dans un lit. Les draps étaient propres et lisses, avec une odeur de savon diffuse. Alia voulut tourner la tête, mais tout ce qu'elle fit, c'est tirer sur un câble. S'arrêtant sur cette sensation désagréable, elle essaya plutôt de lever son bras jusqu'à son visage. Un tube en plastique était posé sous son nez comme pour l'aider à respirer et un autre partait de son coude et s'étirait jusqu'à une étrange machine près de son lit. Elle était donc dans un hôpital ? Impossible de voir plus loin que la plante de ses pieds tellement le lieu où elle se trouvait était sombre.

Ignorant ses muscles ankylosés qui semblaient ne plus avoir servi depuis des siècles, elle se redressa sur ses coudes. Ce simple geste réussi à lui faire lâcher un râle de douleur, puis elle poussa la souffrance plus loin en faisant pivoter son torse vers sa droite. Là, sur une table de chevet, se trouvait un vase dont elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était vide ou plein, et l'ombre de ce qui semblait être une chaise.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un son. Tout comme la première fois qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, ce bruit lui sembla si étrange. Comme irréel. Le son du tissu qui ondule et quelqu'un qui s'approche. Ainsi, même sans le voir, Alia ressentit la présence de l'autre, qui sembla s'arrêter net à quelques pas d'elle.

-M-Maîtresse ?...

Alia reconnue cette voix aussitôt. Comment l'oublier.

-Wae... my... Dit-elle d'une voix aussi sèche que roque.

La suite fut confuse. L'elfe de maison explosa en une multitude de bruits divers et varié. On entendait des pleurs, des rires, des cris de joie et de soulagement. Alia senti le petit corps chaud se jeter dans ses bras en essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible et la brune la serra aussi fort que ses muscles le lui permettait.

-Je suis là Waemy... Je suis là...

* * *

Les cris de la petite elfe avait vite fait de réveiller Madame Pomfresh qui débarqua en trombe en tirant les rideaux. S'en suivi un examen minutieux de plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Alia la bombarda de questions. Mais Madame Pomfresh refusa de répondre à aucune d'entre elle. Se contentant de finir son examen en silence, tout en lançant quelques regards étranges vers notre brune. La seule information qu'Alia pu glaner fut la date. Trois jours après la bataille du Ministère. Elle était resté dans le coma trois jours entiers...

Au bout d'un moment, elle repartit en laissant le rideau ouvert. Comme elle avait allumé la lumière, Alia pu aisément reconnaître l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle se souvient du jour où elle y avait accompagné Drago... et Hermione. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, ce serait elle qu'on mettrait dans un lit...

À sa droite, se trouvait l'énorme machine à laquelle elle était reliée par des câbles. Elle était en tout point semblable aux machines qu'on voyait dans les films ou les séries comme Docteur House. Que faisait ce genre d'appareil Moldue dans l'Infirmerie du Château ? Alia en avait une petite idée...

Elle avait des millions de questions à poser, malheureusement, sa petite elfe de maison était bien trop sous le choc de retrouver sa Maîtresse pour lui donner les réponses qu'elle attendait. Mais arriva bien vite quelqu'un qui pus tout lui raconter.

Appelé par Madame Pomfresh dès qu'elle eut fini son examen, Albus Dumbledore arriva dans l'infirmerie.

* * *

-Je suis désolé.

Alia regardait le directeur qui venait de s'excuser avec l'air le plus sincère qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

-Tout est arrivé par ma faute... Si seulement... Je vous avais fait confiance...

-Comment ça ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

-De ce qui s'est passé au Ministère... Et de tout ce qui est arrivé avant...

Le directeur prit une grande inspiration. Waemy leur avaient porté du thé et des gâteaux, mais aucun des deux n'avait voulu y toucher. Le directeur avait gentiment demandé à la petite elfe de le laisser seule avec sa Maîtresse et Waemy s'était exécuté après avoir eu l'autorisation d'Alia.

-Que s'est-il passé... Commença Alia. Au ministère. Quand je me suis interposé entre Sirius et le sort de mort ?

-Vous avez été touché... Merlin que cela à été horrible... Toute la salle s'est arrêtée quand nous avons entendu le cri de Black. Nous vous avons vu passer au travers du voile de la mort... Et...

-... Et ?

-Et vous êtes réapparu de l'autre côté. Vous écrasant sur le sol.

Alia écarquilla les yeux si grands qu'elle s'en fit mal à la tête.

-QUOI ?!

 _ **Oh ça devait être magnifique !**_

 _Je me suis étalée... devant tout le monde ? C'te honte..._

-Que savez-vous sur cette Arche, Alia. Commença Dumbledore en changeant de sujet.

-Heu ben... Que c'est un passage vers le monde des morts ?

-Exacte... Et normalement, passer au travers du voile vous offre un voyage direct pour l'au-delà... Ors, vous êtes passé au travers, et avez survécu.

-C'est...

-Impossible ? Inexplicable ? Complètement fou ? Allez-y, je vous en prie, j'ai déjà utilisé tous les adjectif possible et imaginable.

Alia resta silencieuse un moment. Essayant de digérer l'information.

-Pourtant, j'ai pris le sort...

-Oh oui. Cela aussi, c'est plus qu'étrange... J'avais déjà entendu parler de ce genre de sacrifice, mais en général, c'est la personne protégée qui survit... Pas le sacrifice. Lily et Harry Potter en sont des preuves directes.

Alia n'écoutait même plus le directeur. Son esprit mettait les pièces du puzzle dans le bon ordre. Enfin, tout cela prenait sens...

-Je n'arrive pas à croire... Que j'ai pu douter de vous...

-Pardon ?

Alia fixa à nouveau son attention sur le directeur qui semblait en proie à un gros problème de conscience.

-Je vous ai abandonné... Je me suis dit que, même en connaissant le futur, vous ne faisiez rien pour empêcher son déroulement. Je me suis dit que le destin allait arriver quoi que l'on face. Je me suis dit, mieux vaux laisser faire les choses pour être sûr de notre victoire, plutôt qu'essayer de tout modifier et peut-être empirer les choses... C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien fait après votre renvoi. Je me suis dit que comme ça, les choses reprendraient leur cours normal... J'avais besoin de sentir que je contrôlais la situation, plutôt que de vous confier l'avenir du monde sorcier.

Le vieil homme semblait désemparé. Alia ne l'avait jamais vu aussi seul et faible de sa vie... Aujourd'hui, il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un vieil homme complètement dépassé par la situation.

Alia avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir la vision que lui offrait le directeur. Elle laissait son regard se perdre dans les rideaux blancs qui les séparaient du reste de l'infirmerie.

-Vous l'avez sauvé vous savez ? Continua Dumbledore avec un sourire plus triste qu'autre chose. Vous avez sauvé Sirius.

-Je sais.

-Non, vous ne savez pas.

L'homme se redressa sur sa chaise et Alia tourna la tête dans sa direction. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux bleus, tristes et suppliants, et les yeux marron, vides et lasses.

-Vous vous êtes sacrifié pour le sauver. Désormais, Bellatrix Lestrange ne pourra plus jamais attenter à la vie de Sirius Black.

Les mots restèrent un moment en suspension dans l'air, comme une promesse trop belle pour être vraie.

-Mais... Commença la brune. Ce n'est pas un vrai sacrifice. Je suis toujours en vie...

-Et vous savez pourquoi n'est-ce pas ?

Alia ne répondit pas, son regard se perdit une nouvelle fois dans les rideaux blancs.

-Saviez-vous, avant de vous mettre devant le tir de Lestrange, que vous étiez insensible à la magie ?

Voilà, il l'avait dit. C'était la vérité. Elle le savait.

-Je crois... qu'au fond de moi, je l'avais toujours su... Mais ce n'est pas en me disant que je survivrais peut-être que je me suis interposé. Je voulais surtout prouver, que je pouvais faire quelque chose pour changer ce monde. Que j'existais, et que je n'étais pas impuissante.

-Si c'était vraiment votre état d'esprit, alors, Sirius bénéficie désormais de votre protection.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Seuls les bips énervants de la machine qui semblaient parfois se détraquer à cause de la trop grande quantité de magie des lieux, venait troubler leur quiétude.

Alia se dit que ce n'était plus si étonnant de trouver cette machine à ses côtés, puisque les sorts de guérisons n'avaient aucun effet sur elle. Est-ce que le fait qu'une telle machine fonctionne voulait-il dire que tous les objets électronique proche de la surveillante pourront fonctionner ? Sympa comme super pouvoir... Elle sourit en imaginant Madame Pomfresh galérer avec l'utilisation d'une machine Moldue pour maintenir ses signes vitaux en bon état durant son coma...

Dire qu'elle s'était évanouie uniquement sous le coup de l'émotion et de la peur de mourir... On avait déjà fait plus glorieux !

-J'ai tout de même... une question. Continua Dumbledore.

-Je vous écoute.

-Il y a deux ans... Lorsque vous étiez venue me voir dans mon bureau pour me proposer notre contrat... Est-ce que vous le saviez déjà ?

Alia sourit. Un sourire triste comme jamais le directeur n'avait eu l'habitude de voir. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi parlait le Directeur. Il en avait mis du temps à comprendre.

-Bien sûr.

-Alors... ce contrat était truqué.

-Totalement ! Je savais parfaitement que vous ne pourrez jamais me renvoyer chez moi.

Alia se redressa légèrement sur ses oreillers et arrangea ses cheveux tout en continuant son discours.

-Je le savais, tout comme j'ai compris avec le temps que je semblais repousser la magie. Mon ordinateur et téléphone portable n'avaient aucune difficulté à fonctionner malgré les ondes magiques des Poudlard. Et pourtant, Waemy avait pu utiliser sa magie pour maintenir la batterie au maximum en permanence. Preuve que, quelque part, j'étais sensible à la magie des elfes. Pareil pour le transplannage. Waemy peut m'emmener où elle veut, tout comme je peux utiliser le réseau de cheminées, mais je mettrais ma main à couper que je ne bougerais pas de ma place si vous essayez de me faire transplanner avec vous.

Alia fit une pause. Elle avait l'impression d'être à deux doigts de pleurer, mais qu'aucunes larmes ne venaient perler à ses yeux secs.

-Quand je pense... à chez moi... à mes amies et ma famille. À toutes ses choses que l'on avait prévue de faire. À nos vacances ensembles. À nos futures études. À nos projets d'avenir... Quand je repense à tout ça... je me souviens juste que je ne pourrais plus jamais retourner à mon ancienne vie...

Alia leva sa main devant elle, comme pour attraper les poussières qui filtraient à travers la lumière. L'aube commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, elle voyait les fins rayons de soleil d'été traverser les hautes fenêtres de l'infirmerie.

-Jamais... car ce putain de métro m'a tué.

* * *

 ** _Été_ _2016\. Marseille. France. Station de métro La Blancarde._**

 _-Ima nanjika oshiete, Yume to itte dakishimete_

 _Je fredonne doucement les paroles de l'opening tout en faisant attention à ne pas me faire entendre des personnes présentes. D'habitude, je ne chante pas en public. Pour la simple et bonne raison que la plupart de mes musiques sont soit en anglais soit en japonais. Deux langues que je ne sais pratiquement pas parler. Mais là, c'est différant. Il s'agit de la seule chanson japonaise que je connaisse par cœur. Enfin, je n'ai pas trop de mérite. Elle a un tempo lent et est assez répétitive… C'est l'openning de ma série préférée._

 _-Tomari kaketa atashi no konoro o ugokashite_

 _Le métro arrive enfin, je l'entends gronder dans la galerie. Ça tombe bien, je n'en peux déjà plus d'attendre ! Il fait tellement chaud… Mais je sais que la suite sera pire. Prendre le métro marseillais jusqu'à la gare Saint Charles en plein mois d'août, n'était pas à proprement parlé, une partie de plaisir. Je tire un peu sur mon T-shirt, sous ma salopette courte, pour m'éventer tout en remontant mon sac à dos en jeans sur mes épaules. Le souffle d'air du métro précède son arrivé, comme une brise salvatrice. Je récupère donc la pochette de mon ordinateur à mes pieds et fait un pas vers le quai, la musique toujours à fond dans mes écouteurs._

 _-Onegai…_

 _Quelque chose ne va pas. Je le comprends immédiatement en voyant le métro sortir du tunnel comme un missile ! Il percute le mur de fin du tunnel dans un bruit assourdissant. Comme dans un cauchemar, le monstre de métal quitte les rails et se fait éjecter sur le quai où se trouvent des dizaines de Marseillais. Tout le monde est bien trop surpris pour régir. Et avant même que je n'ai pu pousser le moindre cri, la carcasse de métal s'abat sur moi, me brisant comme une vague de mort._

* * *

Waemy posa le plateau sur la table de chevet de sa Maîtresse. Cette dernière n'avait plus dit un mot depuis le départ du directeur du château. Waemy détestait voir sa Maîtresse comme ça, mais elle ne pouvait que respecter son silence.

-Si la Maîtresse le veut. La Maîtresse peut pleurer. Dit-elle de sa petite voix. Sûrement que la Maîtresse se sentirait mieux si elle évacue ce qu'elle a sur le cœur...

Alia lui sourit tendrement sans rien ajouté. C'est alors qu'un grand bruit résonna dans l'infirmerie. Le rideau blanc qui les isolait du reste des lieux fut tiré, les faisant sursauter, et le visage furieux de Severus apparu devant eux.

-Alia...

Le professeur de potion semblait dans un état impossible. Jamais la petite elfe ne l'avait vu aussi hors de lui. Par instinct, elle se plaça entre lui et sa Maîtresse, mais cette dernière posa une main rassurante sur la tête de la petite elfe.

-Tout va bien Waemy... Peux-tu nous laisser un instant ?

La petite elfe hocha la tête, bien que pas très rassuré de laisser un homme aussi en colère avec sa chère Maîtresse, puis sauta du lit pour disparaître derrière les rideaux.

Les deux adultes restèrent ainsi un moment, en silence, sans qu'aucun n'ose prendre la parole.

Severus sembla essayer de se calmer un peu, mais ses efforts ne durèrent pas longtemps.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Il va falloir être plus précis Sev'...

-Je ne plaisante pas Alia. Pourquoi tu y es allé ? C'était de loin la chose la plus dangereuse que tu n'aies jamais faite !

-Dumbledore t'a tout raconté ?

-Dumbledore ? Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tout l'Ordre sait ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère ! Tu y es allé sans aucune arme ni protection et tu t'es interposé entre Black et un sortilège de mort !

-Et tu veux savoir quoi au juste ?

-Pourquoi ?! Hurla l'autre. Pourquoi tu y es allé ? Pourquoi t'être interposé ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas... Pourquoi...

 _Pourquoi tu n'es pas morte ?_

Comme si son soudain éclat de voix l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces, le noiraud peinait maintenant à trouver ses mots. Alia lui offrit un sourire désolé et lui proposa de s'asseoir sur la chaise. Ce qu'il fit. Pour se relever juste après.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois aussi inconsciente ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Tu... tu aurais dû mourir...

-Severus, calme-toi. T'énerver comme ça n'avancera pas les choses. Assis-toi et je te raconterais tout.

-Tout ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Alia soutient son regard dans lequel il ne lisait plus aucuns mensonges.

-Tout.

Il retourna s'asseoir, fixant cette femme qu'il considérait comme son amie. L'heure des révélations était arrivée. Il se devait de l'écouter le plus attentivement possible.

-Tout d'abord Severus... Sache que ce que je vais te dire va te paraître complètement fou. Je veux que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout avant de poser la moindre question.

-C'est d'accord.

Alia prit une grande respiration... et se lança.

Elle raconta tout. Son année de naissance. Sa vie dans un monde dépourvu de magie. Les romans Harry Potter. Les films. Son amour pour cette histoire fictive. Son accident. Sa mort...

Son arrivée dans ce monde il y a deux ans et le pacte qu'elle avait passé avec Dumbledore. Sauver les victimes de la Guerre pendant qu'il chercherait un moyen de la ramener chez elle. Elle lui dit qu'elle n'était pas voyante, qu'elle connaissait juste ces histoires, car dans son monde d'origine, elle les avait lus et relus des centaines de fois. Elle lui dit qu'elle connaissait tout son passé. Sa vie d'enfant avec Lily. Son amour. Sa traîtrise. Sa peine. Ses remords. Sa volonté de rédemption. Tout.

Quand elle eut fini son récit, Severus resta encore longtemps dans le silence. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Enfin, il finit par se redresser et laisser son regard se perdre dans les rideaux blancs.

-Et tout ça... Tu ne l'as jamais dit à personne...

-Jamais vraiment... en entier...

-Pas même à Dumbledore ?

-Dumbledore savait que je ne venais pas de ce monde. Mais... Je ne lui avais pas dit pour... le métro. Pas avant il y a quelques heures.

-Je vois.

Le professeur retourna dans le silence. Un silence pesant. Alia se surprit à se tordre les mains, mue par un stress qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude de ressentir.

-Tu... tu me crois n'est-ce pas ?

Severus daigna enfin tourner son regard vers elle. Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, et tout comme elle avait été franche avec lui, il fut franc avec elle.

-Oui. Je te crois.

-Alors... Pourquoi semble-tu... si déçu ?

Le noiraud soupira. Passant une main dans ses cheveux gras et relevant son visage vers les rideaux qui semblaient être la chose la plus passionnante du monde.

-C'est juste que je me dis... qu'en fin de compte tu n'as jamais fait confiance en personne. Malgré tes beaux discours. Tu étais toujours seule à te battre.

Alia senti un poids horrible lui tomber sur la poitrine. Comme si son cœur venait de se figer dans une prison de pierres. Elle chercha à croiser le regard de Severus, mais ce dernier l'évitait.

-C'est faux ! Je te fais confiance ! Severus, tu es la personne en qui je fais le plus confiance dans ce château ! Tu dois me croire !

Mais l'autre ne la regardait même plus. Comme un noyé cherchant une bouée, Alia se pencha en avant pour attraper la main de son ami.

Ce geste surprit le professeur de potion, mais il se laissa faire.

-Tu te trompes Sev'... Moi, plus que n'importe qui en ce monde, sais en qui je peux placer ma confiance. Je vous connais. Tous. Je connais vos passés, vos futurs, vos buts et vos rêves. Si je n'ai rien dis ce n'est pas par manque de confiance Severus. Non. C'était pour vous protéger. Je suis morte une fois, sans rien accomplir dans ma vie d'avant. Ici, je me sens importante et utile. Je ferai tout pour sauver ceux qui le méritent. Et personne... _Personne_ , répétât-elle plus fort. Personne ne mérite d'être sauvé plus que toi Severus.

Le noiraud la regarda enfin dans les yeux. Merlin... Qu'il aimerait croire à ses paroles. Comment quelqu'un qui savait tout de lui, à quel point il avait péché... Comment pouvait-on lui accorder ainsi le pardon ? Le méritait-il vraiment ? Au fond de lui, il voulait y croire. Il voulait rencontrer l'homme qui se reflétait dans les yeux d'Alia. L'image d'un homme qui méritait de vivre et d'être heureux. Il voulait toucher à ce bonheur qu'elle semblait lui autoriser.

Alia le regardait en silence, les yeux humides. Il voyait les larmes perler enfin à la surface de sa carapace. Elle qui avait tout perdu, qui avait été envoyé dans un monde différent, si lointain de son monde a elle. Elle avait dû garder la tête haute et assumer. Même si derrière, elle tremblait de peur comme un enfant lâché dans le monde des adultes. Merlin que Severus connaissait ce regard... C'était exactement le même que le siens.

Severus se leva alors de sa chaise et vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de son amie.

-Viens. Dit-il dans un murmure.

D'une main qui se voulait rassurante, il approcha Alia de son épaule où elle se laissa glisser. Au chaud dans cette étreinte si longtemps attendu, elle commença enfin à pleurer. Elle pleura pour sa famille. Elle pleura pour ses amies. Elle pleura toute sa peine et sa peur. Elle était terrorisée. Depuis le premier jour, à chaque seconde de chaque instant, elle avait peur. On lui donnait des objectifs bien trop grand qu'elle ne pensait jamais atteindre. Et elle devait les affronter seule.

Plus maintenant. Maintenant elle pouvait enfin pleurer sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Maintenant elle avait des amis à qui se confier. Des personnes pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

Tout en la serrant contre lui, Severus se promis de ne jamais l'abandonner. Quoi qu'il arrive, il serait là. Et ensemble, ils gagneront cette guerre.

Ensemble, ils vaincront les ténèbres.

* * *

 **[Fin du Tome 5]**

* * *

 ** _Voilà voilà... Comme promis, les révélations tant attendues depuis le commencement de cette fic ! Autre chose aussi que je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire ici mais qu'il faut savoir : depuis que Alia a été transportée dans le monde de HP, elle est capable de parler et écrire toutes les langues dans lesquelles les livres d'Harry Potter ont été traduit. Ce qui comporte donc l'Anglais (langue d'origine) et le Japonais. Je voulais qu'elle puisse vraiment communiquer avec les autres personnages sans passer par toute cette phase d'apprentissage de la langue (c'est cheaté, vous pouvez le dire) ce qui signifie donc qu'Alia est capable de parler et écrire couramment, pas moins de 79 langues ! (Ouais... totalement cheaté...)_**

 ** _Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas à les poser en Review ou MP, le prochain chapitre commencera par Alia qui répondra aux questions des membres de l'Ordre, je me servirais donc de vos interrogations pour écrire ce passage ^^_**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et je vous dis à la prochaine soit en 2018 ! Bonne fêtes à vous mes petits PotterHeart !_**


	36. Annonce fin du tome 5 !

**Hellow chers et chères PotterHearts !**

 **Voici une petite annonce rien que pour vous !**

* * *

Tout d'abord je tenais a vous remercier de me suivre depuis si longtemps ^^ On arrive déjà au trente quatrième chapitre, soit le début du tome 6 d'Harry Potter !

Cela ne serait sûrement pas arrivé sans vous et vos Reviews, vous me motivez toujours à écrire plus, c'est juste génial ^^

J'aime ce que cette fic est devenue au fils des chapitres et je me suis dit que j'allais vous préparer une petite surprise pour fêter ça !

J'ai réécrit mes cinq premiers chapitres ! C'était un long travail de réécriture, car après tout mon style a beaucoup évoluer avec le temps ! (Dire qu'au début, ma fic était a la première personne ^^' Ah la la...)

Bien sûr, je ne vous oblige pas a vous retaper la lecture de tout les chapitres une deuxième fois, mais sachez que j'ai corrigé certaines incohérences présente au début (Comme le fait qu'Alia se présente d'abord comme une Moldu au lieu de dire qu'elle est Cracmol... Jamais une Moldu ne serait au courant de l'existence du monde magique ! Un coup d'Oubliette et on en parle plus !)

Mais cette réécriture a aussi pu voir le jour grâce a ma Beta **Tori Aoshiro** qui a bien voulu corriger tous ses chapitres ! Un énorme merci a elle, elle le mérite vraiment ! Et puis elle ne fait pas que corriger mes fautes d'orthographe, elle m'aide aussi à ne pas confondre telle ou telle chose ou ne pas me perdre dans mes explications ou description foireuse (Ex : "Le Duc c'est pas plus important que le Compte ? T'as mis l'inverse.") Bref, je l'adoooooore !

* * *

Que dire de plus... Ah oui, je suppose que vous voulez surtout une suite nan ?

Non ?!

Vraiment ?

Quoi ? "Vous en avez marre de ma fic et je parle dans le vide depuis tout à l'heure" ?!

Snif... *va cultiver des champignons dans un coin en pleurant*

Hein ?

Ah non, vous voulez bien une suite ? J'avais mal entendue ^^

 ** _Y a personne qui parle Baka ! T'a même pas encore posté ce texte, t'es encore en train de l'écrire !_**

 _Ah ? Mais s'il n'y a personne, t'es qui alors ?_

 ** _Personne._**

 _Tu t'appelles personne ? Ah ben je comprends mieux._

 ** _Tu comprends quoi ? Y a rien à comprendre !_**

 _Je comprends que je suis folle :P_

 ** _Non mais tuez là... Dis-leur plutôt quand tu sortiras le nouveau chapitre au lieu de faire l'andouille !_**

 _Le nouveau chapitre ?_

 ** _Ben oui le nouveau chapitre ! Tu sais, Début du tome 6, Sirius toujours vivant, Bordel au manoir des Black, Severus et Alia qui..._**

 _STOP ! Tu vas les spoil !_

 ** _Ben sort le nouveau chap ! Comme ça, ce sera plus du spoil._**

 _Ok, ok ! Je vais le sortir !_

 ** _Quand ?_**

 _Mmm... Demain ?_

 ** _Trop long à attendre._**

 _Dans une heure ?_

 ** _Trop rapide, laisse le temps aux gens de lire cette annonce et baver d'impatience pour le nouveau chapitre._**

 _... En fait t'es un sadique !_

 ** _T'en doutait ?_**

 _Bon ben... Disons dans l'après-midi alors !_ _Ça te va ?_

 ** _Ça me va._**

 _Bien alors..._

* * *

À cet aprèm pour la suite de **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard** les gens !


	37. Chap 34 : Le procès de la vérité !

**_Hellow ! Mais que voilà ? Serait-ce le nouveau chapitre promis plus tôt ? XD_**

 ** _Je suis fière de vous annoncer que les mésaventures d'Alia continuent ! On entre dans les événements du tome 6, le prince de sang-mêlé ! Je suis toute excitée ~~_**

 ** _Avant de vous abandonner à la lecture, voici les habituelles réponses au reviews :3 J'espère en recevoir encore plein !_**

 ** _Et aussi, un grand merci à Tori Aoshiro de corriger mes fautes ^^_**

* * *

 **Chapel Lucie :** Et voilà la suite demandée ^^ J'ai l'impression d'être serveuse ! *Et avec votre rosbif, des frites ou des légumes ?* J'ai même le temps d'attente des grands restaurants XD

 **Soadesmangas :** En vrai j'adore chambouler les sentiments des gens, je pense que tu as pu t'en apercevoir ^^ Bref, on repart sur un sujet plus léger avec les chapitres qui suivent :3 Bonne lecture !

 **Kahouette :** Ooooh alors comme ça, je suis la perfection ? XD Bon ben bravo, maintenant j'ai la pression pour les futurs chapitres ! Pas question que la qualité soit moins bien qu'un "Perfect" ! Et oui, c'est clair qu'Alia n'a pas choisi son sort... Et même si on se dit que débarquer ainsi dans le monde d'HP doit être le paradis... Il y a une part d'enfer à son état.

 **Smilarah :** Ma chère amie sache que j'adooooore faire chialer les gens sur mes fics ^^ Et je suis extrêmement fière d'avoir été la première à t'avoir arraché des larmes donc ^^ *Serpentard*

 **Tori Aoshiro :** Toi, maintenant que tu es devenue ma Beta, tu vas pouvoir lire mes chapitres en avance, si c'est pas génial ça ^^ Pour le fêter, je vais faire pleiiiiiin de fautes dans cette réponse de review ! Pour t'embêter :3 Cadeau ! **(NdT : Fuck you, moi je corrige tout ! :p)**

 **Fourmitigre :** Hellow mon cher Tomas O'connor :3 (Tu comprendras en lisant)

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 34 : Le procès de la vérité. Ou comment mettre fin à l'ère des mensonges.**

* * *

Amelia Bones aimait son métier. C'était un métier juste et honnête, pour lequel elle avait toujours su être le plus impartiale possible. Justice et Impartialité. Voilà les deux mots d'ordre pour travailler au département de la justice magique du ministère de la magie.

Aujourd'hui, était un jour particulier. Car tous ses jours de travail étaient particuliers. Chaque affaire, chaque "client" était unique et méritait d'être traité avec autant d'impartialité et de justesse.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'Amelia entra dans la salle du procès, ce matin-là. Elle avait pris connaissance des détails de l'affaire il y a quelques jours, même si cette dernière avait déjà fait beaucoup parler d'elle il y a plusieurs mois. Une employée de l'école de sorciers Poudlard avait eu une altercation avec l'un des professeurs. Les rumeurs qui avaient couru après ça n'étaient pas clair. On avait eu des dommages matériels et physiques du côté du professeur, plusieurs plaintes de sa part, puis une fuite pure et simple de l'accusée qui avait réussi à se cacher pendant des mois entiers. Jusqu'à il y a trois jours. L'accusé, Alia Aka, s'était un matin présentée devant le ministère pour demander un procès à Dolorès Ombrage pour maltraitance et abus de pouvoir lors de son poste comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Cela avait beaucoup intrigué Amelia Bones. Sans compter la demande de l'accusée d'être jugée par elle personnellement. Elles ne se connaissaient pas, et si l'accusée pensait avoir une quelconque faveur de sa part, elle se trompait.

L'évidence lui était apparue il y a quelques heures. Alors qu'Amelia se préparait pour le procès, Dolorès Ombrage, revenue à son poste au ministère la veille, était venue la voir.

Son intention avait été claire aux yeux d'Amelia. Dolores souhaitait s'assurer que le procès pencherait en sa faveur. Quelle idiote. Cette femme ne manquait pas de culot de venir ainsi essayer de la soudoyer. Mais Amelia ne dit rien. Elle resterait impartiale, quoi qu'il arrive. Intérieurement, elle se dit que si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre à sa place, la balance aurait peut-être penché vers leur collègue du ministère... Peut-être qu'Alia Aka avait pris ce facteur en compte en demandant à être jugée par le juge Bones.

En s'asseyant sur sa chaise, Amelia imposa donc le silence dans la salle. Son regard juste se posa sur chacune des personnes présentes. Dolorès et son avocat à droite, et Alia Aka accompagnée, elle aussi, d'un avocat réputé. Amelia écarquilla les yeux. Quand elle avait lu sur ses papiers que l'avocat de l'accusée serait Tomas O'connor*, elle avait cru à une autre personne du même nom ! Comment une simple employée de Poudlard avait-elle pu se payer les services du meilleur avocat d'Irlande !

Ce dernier, un visage jeune, mais assuré dans sa robe noir formelle, discutait doucement avec sa cliente qui lui souriait amicalement. Pour quelqu'un accusé de coups et blessures, cette femme semblait bien sereine. Se pourrait-il que ses propres accusations sur Ombrage soient fondées ? Maltraitance et abus de pouvoir... Cela pourrait détruire la carrière d'Ombrage si Aka gagnait.

Amelia donna un léger coup de marteau sur son bureau.

— La séance est ouverte.

Ombrage ouvrit la dance. Elle et son avocat énumérèrent les chefs d'accusation contre Alia Aka sans que cette dernière n'intervienne. Elle aurait donc frappé et mis à terre Dolorès Ombrage avant de lui casser sa baguette et de l'humilier une dernière fois puis de s'enfuir. Elle fut ensuite recherchée pendant plusieurs mois où son statut de fugitive ne l'avait pourtant pas poussée à se rendre à la justice.

Amelia écouta les chefs d'accusation, mais son attention était tournée vers Tomas O'connor. Pourquoi l'avocat restait à ce point silencieux ?

À ses côtés, Alia Aka n'en menait pourtant pas large. Elle se tortillait sur sa chaise avec un regard pétillant. S'amusait-elle de sa situation ?

Une fois les accusations finies, Amelia se tourna vers Alia.

— Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter Miss Aka ?

— Il y a bien quelque chose que j'aimerais dire en effet... commença l'ex-surveillante sous le regard désormais réprobateur de son avocat.

— Alia... essaya-t-il de la dissuader.

— Exprimez-vous, l'y autorisa Amelia.

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, Alia se leva brusquement avant de cambrer tout son corps en pointant le vide d'un doigt accusateur et puissant.

— _OBJECTION_ ! cria-t-elle avec un accent que personne ne remarqua.

Il y eu un silence dans la salle. Tout le monde attendait d'entendre le motif de son objection plutôt... Motivée.

Seul Tomas se passait une main sur le visage, l'air de vouloir assommer sa cliente.

Enfin, Alia laissa son sourire éclater avant de chuchoter en se rasseyant.

— J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça.

— Herm... Amelia essaya de reprendre contenance. Ce sera tout ?

— Non, reprit Tomas en reprenant son sérieux. Si son honneur le permet, ma cliente aimerait venir à la barre pour vous présenter des preuves.

— Faites.

Alia, se rappelant soudainement son rôle dans ce procès, se releva. La curiosité d'Amelia fut piquée. Qu'allait donc pouvoir dire cette femme pour se sortir de cette impasse.

Alia Aka marcha jusqu'à la barre des témoins. Là, elle sortit un objet plat de sa poche.

— Ceci, est un appareil d'enregistrement du son et de l'image.

Ce faisant, elle leva l'appareil au-dessus de sa tête.

— Comme vous le savez, je suis cracmole et ne peux donc pas enregistrer magiquement des informations. De plus, il m'est impossible de vous apporter des preuves avec mes souvenirs, car ce procédé a été jugé trop facilement falsifiable par la loi numéro trente-six.

Alia se retourna vers son avocat qui lui confirma qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée et l'incita à continuer.

— Pour palier à ce problème, j'ai eu la brillance d'esprit d'enregistrer avec cet appareil toutes les fautes commises par Ombrage ici présente.

— Objection, votre honneur ! cria l'avocat d'Ombrage.

— Rejetée, répondit Amelia. Vous dites que cet objet est capable d'enregistrer ? Comment fonctionne-t-il ?

— C'est un appareil moldu, votre honneur, qui a été modifié magiquement pour résister aux ondes magiq...

— Objection, votre honneur ! Un appareil moldu n'a pas sa place dans ce...

— Rejetée ! Encore une interruption de ce genre, Maître, et vous en subirez les conséquences.

L'avocat d'Ombrage se rassit avec colère et Amelia se retourna vers Alia.

— Votre appareil est-il sûr ?

— Oui, votre honneur, mon avocat Tomas O'connor a, avec lui, un certificat du bureau du service du détournement de l'artisanat moldu. Ce dernier assure la non-dangerosité de l'appareil ainsi que l'authenticité de ses enregistrements.

Sur un ordre du juge, Tomas O'connor se leva pour porter le certificat signé Arthur Weasley aux yeux du Maître Bones. Cette dernière accepta ainsi l'appareil comme une preuve recevable. Cette nouvelle fit prendre de nouvelles couleurs à Ombrage.

Alia s'approcha donc du juge sous bonne garde d'un Aurore pour lui montrer les vidéos défilant sur le petit écran.

Sur l'une, on voyait clairement Ombrage, dans un angle de vue plutôt grossier, jeter un sort sur des élèves pour leur arranger leur uniforme avec une violence légèrement trop évidente. Plus les vidéos passaient, plus les actes de l'ancienne directrice se multipliaient et s'aggravaient. Alia expliqua au juge que la plupart des vidéos avaient été filmées par des élèves désirant eux-même témoigner du mauvais traitement de leur professeur.

Amelia retint un souffle d'indignation devant une vidéo en particulier. On voyait un élève d'environs dix-sept ans, la peau basanée et les cheveux coiffé de dreadlocks extravagantes.

Son regard passa de l'écran à un point fixe au loin. Le téléphone semblait caché sous un bureau et toute son attitude montrait qu'il essayait de ne pas se faire voir du professeur qui devait le surveiller. Pourtant, bravant les dangers et les menaces de représailles, Lee sortit le téléphone de sa cachette. Amelia put ainsi parfaitement voir ce qui semblait être un bureau rose avec des assiettes en porcelaine aux murs. La pièce avait été ajustée pour permettre à cinq autres bureaux de s'y trouver.

Lorsque la vidéo montra le visage de Dolorès Ombrage, sagement assise sur son propre bureau à fredonner en sirotant son thé, la vraie Dolorès à côté de son avocat pâlit de manière exceptionnelle. La caméra changea alors d'angle pour descendre le bureau de Lee qui tenait toujours l'appareil. On pouvait alors y voir, en excellente qualité, une feuille ainsi qu'une plume, et des mots en lettres de sang.

" _Je ne dois pas faire de bêtises_ "

— Cette plume... murmura Amelia dans un souffle.

Mais déjà la vidéo se terminait et était remplacée par une autre où l'on voyait un élève très jeune, sûrement un première année, pleurer dans un couloir en se tenant la main. Les mêmes stigmates rougeoyants se faisaient voir contre sa peau tendre et un élève plus âgé essayait de consoler le gamin comme il le pouvait.

Les vidéos continuèrent de la sorte. Il y en avait plein, pour tous les goûts et toutes les couleurs. De l'expulsion d'un professeur aux injures et mots rabaissants pour les élèves innocents.

Amelia avait rarement vu pareil comportement chez un enseignant, elle était scandalisée ! Est-ce que sa nièce, Susan Bones, avait aussi subi ce supplice ?

Après ces preuves choc, Ombrage et son avocat avaient essayé de contre-attaquer, de nier, mais c'était sans compter sur Tomas O'connor qui s'était décidé à entrer en jeu. L'avocat de renom prouva à tous ce que signifiait défendre quelqu'un. Il parla donc au nom de sa cliente comme en celui de tous les élèves et enseignants de Poudlard, qui avaient dû subir les atrocités de cette femme pendant une année entière.

Alia ne ressortit pas gagnante de ce procès... Elle en sortit avec une victoire si triomphante que les gens se demandèrent même pourquoi elle était venue ! Elle et son avocat avaient retourné entièrement les accusations contre leurs accusateurs mais avaient pourtant aussi accepté leur part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. Ainsi, Alia échoppa d'une amande pour rembourser la baguette de Dolorès, amande qu'elle accepta avec le sourire.

C'était une victoire totale. Dolorès Ombrage fut destituée de ses fonctions au Ministère de la magie et interdite de retravailler dans le cadre de l'enseignement pour toujours. De plus, le statut de fugitive d'Alia fut retiré et elle regagna le droit de travailler au château. L'article qui paraîtrait bientôt dans la gazette du sorcier promettait de lui attirer la sympathie et le remerciement des parents d'élèves. Fini l'époque où Alia recevait des lettres de menaces, désormais elle était connue comme celle qui protégeait la sécurité de ses élèves en allant jusqu'à mettre son propre poste en danger.

* * *

— Mrs Bones ! Attendez !

Amelia se retourna à l'appel. Au fond du couloir, remerciant grassement son avocat et lui faisant signe d'au revoir, Alia Aka s'approcha ensuite du juge.

— Miss Aka, félicitation pour votre procès.

— Merci, je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez su démêler la vérité.

— C'est mon travail.

— J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous si possible... Cela n'a rien à voir avec le procès, bien sûr.

— Je vous écoute.

— Pas ici... N'avez-vous pas... Un endroit plus sûr où nous pourrions discuter ?

— Euh... Eh bien oui, mon bureau.

— Je vous suis.

Amelia se rendit donc jusqu'à son bureau en se demandant bien ce que pouvait lui vouloir cette femme. Elles arrivèrent bientôt et Amelia ferma la porte avant d'y jeter un sortilège de silence et d'inviter Alia Aka à s'asseoir.

— Merci... Ce dont je veux vous parler est très important... Une vie est en danger.

— Une vie ? Qui risque de mourir ? demanda Amelia que cet échange mettait mal à l'aise.

— Vous.

— Qu... Moi ?

— Oui.

— C'est une blague !

Cela ne faisait vraiment pas rire la juge. Était-ce une menace ? Pourquoi Alia Aka menacerait-elle le juge qui l'avait acquittée ?

— Vous avez lu mon dossier, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet... Mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit bien rempli. La plupart des données à l'intérieur n'ont toujours pas pu être vérifiées.

— Mais vous avez bien lu que je possède un certain don pour la voyance.

Le visage d'Amelia se fit encore plus dur. Elle n'aimait pas la voyance. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle y croyait. Mais malheureusement, il y avait trop de charlatans dans ce domaine pour qu'elle croie sur parole cette femme. Surtout que, si elle disait vrai, cela faisait d'elle la première Cracmole avec un don de voyance recensé.

— Et quoi ? Vous m'avez vue mourir ?

— Non. Pas directement. Mais je sais que vous allez bientôt être attaquée. Par des Mangemorts.

Le mot rappela de très mauvais souvenirs à la mémoire d'Amelia. Cette dernière se souvint de son frère, tué il y a des années par les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui alors qu'il faisait partie du premier Ordre du Phénix.

— J'ai eu une vision, poursuivit Alia. Je me suis vue lire un journal dans les jours qui viennent. La date du cinq Juillet pour être précise. Dans l'article en première page, on parlait de deux morts. Amelia Bones, employée du département des mystères. Et Emmeline Vance. Deux morts signées des adeptes de Vol... Vous-Savez-Qui.

— Non... C'est impossible...

— Pour Emmeline, il est malheureusement trop tard... Elle a été tuée il y a trois jours alors que j'étais encore dans le coma... Je suppose que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'on ne retrouve son corps.

— Mais... Mais comment ?

— Il faut faire vite Amelia, continua Alia en passant au tutoient. Nous sommes le trois juillet et je sais que tu seras morte d'ici le cinq. Il faut que tu partes. Te cacher quelque part que toi seule connais. Je sais que fuir n'est jamais reluisant... Mais il faut parfois savoir se replier pour combattre plus tard !

Amelia Bones ne savait quoi répondre à cette nouvelle. Pouvait-elle vraiment croire les dires de cette femme ?

Alia sortit du bureau quelques minutes plus tard, laissant le juge avec ses pensées. Puis enfin, cette dernière se leva et ramassa toutes ses affaires de valeur. À savoir ses documents confidentiels sur ses prochaines affaires mais aussi les photos de son frère, sa sœur et sa nièce, posées sur son bureau.

Enfin, reprenant un air sérieux sur son visage, elle se rendit aux archives du département. Si vraiment des Mangemorts avaient réussi à la tuer, elle, membre renommée du ministère, cela voulait dire qu'ils ne s'arrenteraient pas là. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était de retour... Tout allait recommencer. Et si le ministère tombait, alors les nés-moldus seraient les prochains sur la liste des Mangemorts.

Une heure plus tard, Amelia Bones quitta son travail en avance sans prévenir personne. Le soir même, des hommes masqués s'introduisirent chez elle et mirent à sac sa maison. Mais les Mangemorts ne mirent jamais la main sur cette femme. Tout comme Voldemort n'entra jamais en possession du registre des sorciers nés-moldus de ces cinquante dernières années.

C'est par ce dernier petit acte intelligent qu'Amelia Bones put donner assez de temps à bon nombre de jeunes sorciers pour fuir les mages noirs.

* * *

Alia finit d'écrire son mail à Tomas pour le remercier de son travail. C'était très amusant d'utiliser une boite mail de 1996 pour correspondre avec un sorcier friand de nouvelles technologies !

Elle avait rencontré Tomas la veille, il était le meilleur et c'est justement pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait contacté, lui. Bien sûr, l'excellence impliquait un porte-monnaie bien rempli mais l'argent n'avait pas été un problème.

En effet, depuis quelque temps, Alia Aka était entrée en contact avec une personne. Un fils à papa faisant ses études en Amérique. Le pauvre jeune homme avait été très surpris de recevoir une lettre par hibou ! Réaction normal pour un Moldu ignorant tout du monde magique. Alia lui avait tout dévoilé, après lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire à quiconque. Ils avaient très vite échangé leur identifiants pour correspondre plus facilement par internet et avaient décidé de s'associer. Le nom de ce nouvel ami ? Larry. Larry Page.

 _Quand même, ça tue d'être amie avec Larry Page !_

 ** _Tu parles, il a encore rien fait, personne ne le connait !_**

 _Ben, un jour je pourrai me la péter en disant que suis une amie proche de Larry !_

 ** _Bah... Les gens sont tellement incultes qu'ils sauront toujours pas qui c'est et devront rechercher son nom sur internet._**

 _Tu crois ? Ah ah ! Ce serait un beau paradoxe, je trouve, s'ils tapent son nom sur google._

 ** _Google existe pas encore, patate ! D'ailleurs, tu te rends compte que tu as probablement changé le cours du temps avec ton Wizary ?_**

 _Je sais. C'est le but._

 ** _Inconsciente._**

Alia chassa les voix dans sa tête d'un geste de la main. C'est vrai que Wizary allait sûrement changer le cours des choses... Mais bon, sans lui, elle n'aurait jamais pu entrer en contact avec des personnalités comme Tomas O'connor ou Larry Page ! Et puis... Son moteur de recherche allait sûrement la rendre riche ! Déjà que son nouvel associé lui avait envoyé de l'argent pour payer Tomas... ça servait d'avoir des amis bourges ! Et bientôt, Larry lancerait Google et deviendrait riche ! Et Alia aussi ! En ayant son Wizary comme une application cachée du moteur de recherche. Alia imaginait déjà le nombre de jeux-vidéo et de mangas qu'elle pourrait acheter avec tout cet argent !

* * *

Une fois ses mails envoyés, Alia éteignit l'ordinateur du cybercafé et se leva pour payer. Le patron la connaissait bien, elle avait été une cliente régulière quand Ombrage avait mis sa tête à prix. Heureusement pour Alia, personne n'avait eu l'idée de venir la chercher ici, et il lui avait suffi d'aller se dissimuler dans une petite ruelle non-loin pour que Waemy la ramène ensuite à la cabane hurlante.

Cette fois, par contre, ce ne fut pas dans cette vieille épave toute moisie que la petite elfe accompagna sa maîtresse. Elles apparurent dans un vieux couloir miteux d'une miteuse maison Londonienne.

 _Au moins on n'est pas trop dépaysées niveau entretien des lieux..._

En entrant dans le salon du 12 Square Grimmaud, Alia sursauta en voyant le monde qui semblait l'attendre en silence.

— Alia ! s'écrièrent plusieurs voix en même temps.

Waemy eut juste le temps de s'écarter avant qu'une avalanche de câlins ne s'abatte sur sa maîtresse. Les jumeaux Weasley, Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville, Hermione et Sirius se jetèrent littéralement sur elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, l'abreuver de questions incompréhensibles et l'engueuler dans le cas de Molly. Alia ne savait plus où donner de la tête, après tout, elle venait à peine de sortir d'un coma de plusieurs jours et avait enchaîné d'office avec un procès qui n'avait rien de reposant ! Ces derniers jours avaient vraiment fusé à tout vitesse...

— Du calme tout le monde, essaya de les ramener à l'ordre une voix rauque.

La plupart s'écartèrent et retournèrent à leur place ou restèrent debout mais à plus grande distance afin que la brune puisse respirer.

Le calme revenu en partie, Alia remarqua les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Maugrey, qui avait parlé, Tonks dans un coin avec un regard vide inhabituel, Lupin et même Kingsley ! Elle repéra aussi Severus adossé dans un coin à moitié dissimulé dans la pénombre.

— Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?!

Alia cria bien plus fort qu'elle ne croyait, faisant sursauter Neville et Hermione qui étaient à ses côtés.

— Comment ça, ce qu'on fait là ? reprit Sirius. C'est plutôt à nous de te poser cette question !

Pourquoi il a l'air énervé ?

Lupin s'approcha de son ami pour poser une main sur son épaule et l'inciter au calme. Sirius respira un grand coup puis reprit d'une voix plus posée.

— Au ministère. Tu t'es pris un sortilège de mort. Nous sommes plusieurs à en avoir été témoin. Sur le coup on t'a tous pensée... morte.

— Puis Dumbledore t'a récupérée et... Tu respirais encore...

— Comment quelqu'un peut survivre comme ça à un sortilège de mort ? demanda George. Ce n'est pas qu'on soit contre cette capacité, rajouta t-il en regardant Harry. Mais si vous avez un moyen d'éviter la mort ce serait bien de partager.

— Mais... je...

Alia était perdue, déjà d'autres questions fusaient sans qu'elle puisse répondre. Son regard chercha à travers la foule une échappatoire. Soudain, son regard rencontra celui de Severus qu'elle supplia des yeux. Après tout, elle lui avait déjà tout dit à lui, il pouvait l'aider ! Mais le maître de potion lui rendit son regard, un sourire en coin, l'air de dire : démerde toi, c'est marrant à observer de loin. Elle le maudit mentalement. Il lui renvoya sa malédiction d'un mouvement de la main.

— J'ai dit du calme ! hurla à nouveau Maugrey en frappant sa canne sur le sol dans un grand bruit. Molly grimaça au bruit, heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas dans sa maison.

Alia se reprit. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous ici ? Luna et Neville n'avaient rien à voir avec l'Ordre du Phoenix ! Et Harry était censé être chez les Dursley...

 _MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!_

— Dumbledore nous a envoyé un hibou ce matin pour nous demander de nous rendre ici, lui répondit Neuville. Il a demandé à tout le monde de se réunir pour qu'on ait des réponses.

— Bien sûr...

— Alia... Tu sais... Si tu ne veux rien dire on... commença Lupin d'une voix rassurante.

— Non, non, Remus. Je vais parler. Il est temps que vous sachiez la vérité. Ce sera plus simple comme ça...

— On t'écoute, l'encouragea Kingsley.

* * *

— Mais euh... Du coup, j'ai pas compris, commença Ron. T'es morte ou t'es pas morte ?

— Elle s'est pris un métro en pleine tête, lui répondit Hermione. Bien sûr qu'elle est morte.

— C'est quoi un métro ? demanda Mr. Weasley avant de se faire taper l'arrière de la tête par sa femme.

— Il n'y a pas de magie dans ton monde ? demanda Sirius. Vraiment aucune ?

— Dumbledore et moi-même supposons qu'il devait quand même y avoir un petit résidu magique qui traînait dans mon monde étant donné que je suis sensible à la magie des elfes de maisons.

— Celle des elfes et pas la nôtre ? commença Fred. Genre, si je te jette un sort, il ne va rien faire du tout ?!

— Belatrix a déjà testé...

— Mais est-ce que cela marche sur des sorts moins... directs ? commença Maugrey de sa voix rauque . Par exemple, si je lance un Incendio sur vous, est-ce que ça vous brûlera ? Il faudrait faire des tests...

— Quoi...? balbutia Alia en palissant.

— Du calme, Alastor, s'interposa Lupin. Si cela la blesse vraiment que, ferions-nous pour la guérir ?

— Il a raison, reprit Mrs Weasley. On ne va pas commencer à jouer ainsi avec sa santé ! Elle a déjà passé trois jours dans le coma, inutile d'en rajouter.

— Merci Molly, soupira Alia.

Maugrey alla se renfrogner dans son coin, même si tout sur son visage indiquait qu'ils feraient mieux de tester cette soi-disant immunité à la magie.

Les discussions allaient bon train, chacun extrapolait sur cet autre univers dénudé de magie et sur le fait qu'une personne avait pu être transportée ici.

— Si c'est un monde parallèle... commença Harry qui avait déjà vu quelques émissions télévisées sur le sujet chez les Dursley. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il existe une autre vous dans ce monde ? Une autre Alia Aka originaire de celui-ci ?

— Ne parle pas de malheur... soupira Ron. Une folle suffit amplement...

Alia offrit son plus beau sourire au jeune roux, un sourire aussi fou que celui du chapelier d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Ron eut même un mouvement de recul. Ce moment dura une demi-seconde puis Alia redevint normale comme si de rien n'était, terrorisant encore plus le petit roux.

Trop marrant.

— J'ai déjà vérifié. Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de ma naissance, ni même de celle de mes parents ou même de mes grands-parents.

Elle réussit à prononcer cette phrase sans faiblir. Bien sûr qu'elle avait cherché. Elle avait cherché pendant des jours et des nuits entières. Rien. Ils n'existaient pas. Ils n'existaient plus. En fait non, c'était elle qui n'existaient plus, qui était morte. Et cet endroit... Était-ce son paradis ? Ou bien son enfer, sous la forme du paradis ?

— Tu veux dire... Qu'ils ont disparu quand tu es arrivée ? Ça voudrait dire que si mon double débarquait, moi et toute ma famille on disparaîtrait ?! s'écria Ron.

— Je ne crois pas que ça marche comme ça... le rattrapa Hermione.

— Et donc, demanda Harry. C'est pour ça que vous sembliez si bien nous connaître ? Vous avez lu un livre sur nous ?

— Sur toi plutôt tu veux dire, le taquina George. Être l'élu n'était que le début, il y a même un livre à ton nom !

— Plusieurs, même, de ce que j'ai compris, poursuivit Fred. Un pour chaque d'année d'étude à Poudlard !

— D'ailleurs, ces livres revenons-y, commença Kingsley. S'il n'y en a que sept, cela veut-il dire que notre bataille contre Voldemort se terminera dans deux ans ?

— Je... Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas en dire trop non plus... Mon but est d'orienter la guerre doucement pour éviter le plus de morts possible. Si je modifie trop l'histoire, le futur sera alors modifié et toutes mes connaissances seront inutiles... Pardon, mais il va falloir me faire confiance.

— Ce n'est pas avec de la confiance qu'on gagnera cette guerre.

C'était Maugrey qui avait parlé. De toute évidence il avait fini de ruminer dans son coin.

— Seules la préparation et la vigilance pourront nous aider. Et les connaissances dont tu disposes pourraient être primordiales à notre réussite, termina-t-il.

Alia médita les mots de l'Auror. Bien sûr que ses informations pourraient mettre fin à la guerre plus tôt. Alia savait même où se trouvait Voldy en ce moment même, ainsi que tous ses Horcrux. Il ne leur faudrait que deux jours pour tous les récupérer, les détruire, puis attaquer le manoir des Malfoy et Voldy par surprise. Oui mais non. Car même en tuant Voldemort, il resterait un Horcrux. Il resterait Harry. Et la prophétie. Harry ne devait rien savoir de son futur, il devait ignorer être un Horcrux. Il devait décider de se sacrifier pour ses amis et ainsi accomplir la prophétie. Sans ça, la part d'âme de Voldemort demeurerait toujours en lui et il n'y aurait qu'une solution. Tuer Harry pour empêcher le mage noir de prendre possession de lui et revenir... Et rien ne dis qu'à ce moment-là, Harry puisse y survivre...

 _Tiens ! Cela aurait pu faire une bonne fanfiction avec un Black Harry possédé par Voldy !_

— Je sais ça ! reprit Alia. Je le sais même plus que quiconque ici ! Mais c'est justement pour ça que je ne peux pas tout vous dire ! Ce serait nous mener à notre perte ! Il y a un moment pour tout et aujourd'hui n'est pas...

— Ne serait-ce pas plutôt que sans ces connaissances, tu ne servirais plus à rien ?

La question de Maugrey ramena un silence dans la pièce. Alia avait du mal à comprendre. Ou plutôt, elle comprenait mais espérait se tromper sur la signification des mots de l'Auror. Cependant ce dernier reprit sa tirade dans une psychologie de bas étage.

— Voyons les choses en face, tu es une Cracmole. Que dis-je, une Moldue. Et tu n'as aucun atout en dehors de tes connaissances du futur. Donc, si tu refuses de tout nous dire c'est uniquement parce que tu sais que sans ça, on t'aurait déjà mis à la porte depuis longtemps. Après t'avoir Oubliettée pour que tu ne donnes pas d'informations à l'ennemi.

Le point d'Alia se serra. De colère et de honte. C'est vrai que l'Auror disait juste. Elle connaissait sa condition. Dans un monde de sorciers comme celui-ci, sa seule utilité était de connaitre le futur. Sans ça, elle n'était rien et ne servait à rien. Au mieux, une simple gêne pour les sorciers. Eux pouvaient se battre, elle devait regarder et attendre. Alors oui, bien sûr qu'elle voulait rester un peu utile, unique. Mais pas juste pour des raisons égoïstes.

— Moi, je lui fais confiance.

Cette phrase fut dite haut et fort, surprenant les personnes présentes qui avaient complètement oublié la présence du potionniste dans la salle. Severus était toujours dans la pénombre et regardait chaque personne présente avec un regard froid mais aussi plein de reproche.

— Alia nous a aidés à plusieurs reprises. Elle t'a même sauvé toi, sac à puce, fit-il à Sirius. Immunité à la magie ou pas, elle aurait pu mourir en allant jusqu'au ministère, tout ça pour sauver tes fesses, tu l'as déjà oublié ?

— Bien sûr que non ! renifla Sirius avec dédain.

— Et alors ? continua le noiraud. Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

— Je...

Sirius lança un regard à Alia qui ne disait rien, comme si elle ne se sentait pas le droit d'intervenir dans cette discussion.

— Bien sûr que je lui fais confiance ! répondit Sirius avec fermeté. Elle a risqué sa vie pour moi, je peux au moins lui faire aveuglément confiance.

— M... Moi aussi j'ai confiance en Miss Alia, dit Neville d'une petite voix.

— Pareil pour nous ! crièrent les jumeaux en chœur. Quelqu'un qui en a fait autant baver à Ombrage ne peut être que digne de confiance !

Alia rigola en voyant Molly froncer les sourcils en se souvenant que ses imbéciles de fils avaient abandonné l'école. Après les jumeaux, ce fut au tour d'Hermione, Luna et Ginny de crier leur confiance, suivies de peu par Harry et Ron, au grand étonnement d'Alia. Comme quoi, torturer légèrement le rouquin ne l'empêchait pas de lui faire confiance. D'autres adultes se rangèrent de leur avis, dont Arthur et Remus. Molly rassura aussi Alia en lui promettant que la première personne qui essayerait de l'Oublietter aurait affaire à elle et ce qui venait de se transformer en vote à main levée se ponctua par une phrase toujours aussi bizarre de la part de Luna.

— Une personne avec un esprit aussi sain ne peut être que digne de confiance.

Ainsi, mis à part Kingsley qui préféra ne rien dire et Dumbledore qui n'était pas présent mais dont tout le monde connaissait l'avis, Alia se retrouva avec tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix de son côté. Ils lui faisaient confiance. Comme ça, sans rien demander en retour. Ils venaient de faire le choix de remettre leurs vies entre ses mains à elle, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux ans. Waemy attrapa tendrement la main de sa Maîtresse et cette dernière sentit tout son être se remplir de fierté et de bonheur. Elle devrait porter un grand fardeau, mais tous étaient là pour l'encourager et l'aider. On comptait sur elle, on avait besoin d'elle.

Maugrey laissa échapper un soupir avant de reculer, acceptant le vote unanime. Son visage déformé se tordit en un sourire que beaucoup durent prendre pour une grimace. Les choses promettaient d'être intéressantes, après tout pourquoi pas. Même s'il resterait vigilant, il allait se plier au choix du groupe et faire confiance lui aussi. Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

* * *

Les membres de l'ordre avaient continué de poser quelques questions puis avaient fini par retourner à leurs occupations. Hermione, Luna et Neville rentrèrent chez leurs familles respectives pour profiter de leurs vacances d'été et Alastor, Kingsley et Arthur retournèrent au Ministère. Alia vit aussi Tonk les suivre. La brune n'avait presque pas ressenti la présence de la jeune Aurore durant leurs échanges de la journée. La jeune femme semblait défaite et fatiguée mais pas encore prête à se livrer. Alia lui fit un sourire réconfortant puis lui proposa de venir la voir si elle souhaitait se confier.

Harry décida de rester au 12 Square Grimmaud avec son parrain et Alia espéra que cela ne risquerait pas de trop dérégler le futur qu'il ne reste pas chez les Dursley... Il faudrait quand même qu'elle en discute avec Dumbledore.

En parlant de Dumbledore, il fallait aussi qu'elle lui envoie une lettre pour lui interdire de faire des bêtises avec la bague maudite des Gaunt ! Tant de choses à faire... Elle qui aurait voulu profiter un peu des beaux jours d'été ensoleillés après son micro coma...

— Au fait Alia... commença le survivant alors qu'ils disaient au revoir à Tonk et Lupin. Vous avez dit que votre monde était en 2016 non ? Mais en quelle année êtes-vous née alors ?

— En 1994, le premier Juillet pour être exacte, lui répondit-elle en laissant Severus se diriger vers la porte. Attends Sev... Je voulais te dire merci pour tout à l'heure...

— QUOI ?! s'écria Harry. Vous êtes née il y a deux ans ?!

— Ben dit comme ça...

— QUOI ?! Le premier Juillet ?!

Cette fois-ci, c'était Severus qui venait de crier. Les personnes présentes dans le couloir, à savoir Harry, Alia et Sirius le regardèrent avec des yeux plus que rond.

Le potionniste, lui, regardait Alia comme si elle venait de lui dire que sa mère était en fait une poule unijambiste.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Severus ? lui demanda Alia, pas sûre de la santé mentale de son ami.

— Ton anniversaire était il y a trois jours et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

Là, Alia en était sûre, Severus était fou. Il la regardait comme s'il allait lui arracher la tête et était vraiment flippant.

— Ben euh... Désolée, tu ne m'as jamais demandé...

Remarquant enfin les regards d'Harry et Sirius dans le couloir, le potionniste essaya de se reprendre. Son visage reprit son air glacial habituel et il continua d'une voix plus posée.

— J'aurais aimé le savoir, fit-il avant d'essayer de tourner les talons.

— Le savoir ? Mais pourquoi, est-ce que tu...

Alia attrapa la main de Severus sur le pas de la porte avant qu'il ne transplane, le forçant à la regarder.

— Est-ce que tu aurais voulu me le fêter ?

Harry et Sirius avait l'impression d'être passé dans la quatrième dimension. Alia Aka insinuait que le Professeur Rogue voulait faire quelque chose d'aussi normal que lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire ? Impossible, Rogue ne souhaitait pas de bon anniversaire. Personne ne voulait se voir souhaiter un bon anniversaire par Rogue !

La preuve, Rogue ne répondit même pas à la surveillante c'était bien la preuve qu'il s'en fichait de son anniv ! ... Non ?...

Alia fixa son ami dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de lui sourire.

Elle le tira un peu pour qu'il revienne à l'intérieur de la maison des Black et referma la porte derrière lui.

— Attends-moi, je reviens.

Et elle le planta là avant de s'enfuir vers l'escalier.

— Que... Alia ? demanda Sirius quand elle lui passa sous le nez.

— Oui ? fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

— Euh... Tu vas faire quoi, là ?

— Je sors, Severus et moi allons nous balader et fêter mon anniversaire en retard.

— Vous allez vous balader... ensemble ?

De toute évidence, l'idée de se promener avec le noiraud sinistre n'était pas la définition d'une "balade" pour le fugitif. Ça sonnait plus comme une forme de torture.

Mais Alia n'en démordait pas et semblait resplendir de joie. Harry l'avait rarement vue aussi enthousiaste.

— Oui ! On sera rentrés pour le souper, juste le temps pour vous de me préparer un repas surprise ! cria-elle en montant les marches quatre à quatre pour atteindre sa chambre.

Dans le couloir de l'entrée, Sirius, Harry et Severus restaient sans voix. Cette femme était vraiment folle.

À cette pensée, l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Severus.

Oui. Elle est totalement folle, pensa-il avec amusement.

* * *

 ** _À Suivre..._**

* * *

 ** _*Le personnage de Tomas O'connor est inspiré d'un de mes amis (Fourmitigre) Quand j'étais en train de créer le perso j'ai eu l'image de mon pote qui a pop dans ma tête et je l'ai laissé ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Aaaaah ! Voilà pour ce premier chapitre du tome 6 ! Je vous avoue qu'il me tient énormément à cœur ! J'avais l'impression en l'écrivant d'arriver à un tout nouveau tournant de la vie d'Alia !_**

 ** _Maintenant notre chère surveillante n'est plus seule !_**

 ** _Elle reviendra même à Poudlard, c'est pas beau tout ça ?!_**

 ** _Le prochain chapitre promet d'être très drôle avec l'anniversaire improvisé d'Alia ^^ Où va-t-elle aller ? Severus survivra-t-il à ses excentricités ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisodes :3_**


	38. Chap 35 : L'anniversaire d'Alia !

**_Hellow mes chers petits PotterHearts ! Qui a passé de bonnes fêtes de Pâques ici ? Moi je me suis régalée ^^ Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de Pâques, pour ceux qui connaissent Gravity Falls, je vous invite à aller lire le petit One Shot de ma Beta Tori Aoshiro qu'elle a sorti pour l'occasion ^^ Le titre c'est "Poisson de Pâques" c'est hyper mignon pour du BillxDipp XD_**

 ** _Bref, passons aux réponses aux Reviews puis je vous laisse avec le chapitre ^^_**

* * *

 **Fourmitigre :** Merciiiiii ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ^^ Il y a presque que du fluff pour une fois :3 (J'ai bien dit "presque" XD)

 **Daemonloveschocolate :** Toi dépêche-toi de retrouver ton MdP XD

 **Soadesmangas :** Maaaaah ! J'aime quand tu me laisses de longues Reviews comme ça ^^ Mais c'est moi ou elle n'est pas fini à la fin ? T'avais plus de place pour écrire ? XD En tout cas merci ! Et si tu aimes bien voir Alia et Sev, tu vas adorer ce chapitre :3 Enfin, oui tu t'en doutes, après son éclat au ministère, Voldy ne va pas rester sans rien faire par rapport à Alia... Mais pour ça je te laisse lire la suite :3

 **Kahouette :** Oui, après plus de deux ans dans ce monde Alia a enfin décidé de se confier aux autres ^^ C'est à la fois une vraie marque de confiance mais aussi une promesse détournée. Elle ne laissera jamais l'un d'entre eux mourir !

 **alexazurion :** Merciiiiiii ! Moi c'est les Reviews que j'adore XD Contente que cette fic te plaise vraiment ^^ J'espère que la suite sera aussi à la hauteur de tes attentes !

 **Blukara :** Merci ma grande ^^ J'espère que tu as lu la suite comme tu l'as dit XD Fais gaffe, je connais ton numéro, je pourrais te harceler jusque dans ta mort pour que tu lises la suite XDDD

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 35 : L'anniversaire d'Alia ! Ou parfois il arrive que les choses soient simples et joyeuses !**

* * *

— Je suis d'accord avec Servilus ! cria Sirius.

Oui, oui. Vous avez bien lu. Sirius Black venait de crier haut et fort qu'il était en accord avec l'ancien Serpentard. Et non, vous n'êtes pas tombé dans la quatrième dimension, cette phrase a réellement été prononcée.

Comment, me diriez-vous ? Comment ces deux ennemis avaient-ils pu se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose d'autre que le fait qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas ?

C'était bien sûr là l'œuvre d'Alia Aka, qui d'autre ?!

Alia et ses idées farfelues capables de chambouler jusqu'aux règles de ce monde.

La jeune femme se tenait droite devant les deux hommes, bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une attitude butée. Elle était vêtue de son ancienne salopette courte, celle qu'elle portait le jour de son arrivée dans ce monde, ainsi que son sac en Jeans et de vieilles baskets usées jusqu'à la semelle.

— Sirius ne t'y mets pas !

— Mais pourquoi je devrais lui prêter des vêtements ?! demanda le barbu.

— Il a besoin de vêtements moldus pour se balader dans Londres avec moi, expliqua Alia pour la troisième fois.

— Et alors ?! Qu'il en prenne d'autres ! Pas les miens !

— Oui, le rejoignit Severus. Hors de question que je mette les vêtements de ce type.

Sirius allait lâcher une autre insulte envers le professeur de potion quand Alia frappa du pied sur le sol de bois.

— Ça suffit ! Vous avez quel âge, bordel ?! Arrêtez d'agir comme des gamins ou je vous envoie dans vos chambres avec un coup de pied au cul, c'est clair ?!

Les adultes allaient dire quelque chose pour se défendre quand Alia poursuivit sans aucune pitié.

— Sirius, va chercher des vêtements ou je vais avouer à Molly que tu sors en douce de la maison pour courir après les écureuils du parc.

L'ancien taulard faillit s'étrangler tout seul en entendant ça.

— Quoi ?! Mais c'est complètement faux ! dit-il en regardant autour de lui au cas où Molly aurait entendu ce mensonge.

— Peut-être... commença Alia avec un sourire mauvais. Mais ce sera ta parole contre la mienne. Et pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais ?

Sirius la regarda avec un étonnement qui se transforma très vite en peur profonde. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son dos en imaginant la colère de Molly si elle pensait qu'il prenait le risque de sortir sans protection.

Sans demander son reste, le barbu monta les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre, laissant Severus seul avec l'Alia démoniaque.

Ce dernier la regarda avec une surprise légèrement habituée. Il croisa les bras à son tour, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser menacer par la brune. Après tout, il commençait à la connaitre, elle et ses idées folles.

— Je ne céderai pas Alia. Il est hors de question que je porte les vêtements de l'autre abruti.

Soudain, alors qu'il se préparait à essuyer une tempête de colère sans broncher, Alia lui offrit un sourire éclatant d'innocence. Il en fut tellement surpris qu'il ne sut pas comment réagir.

— Aller Sev'... C'est pour mon anniversaire !

Severus sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle être aussi dure et effrayante un moment puis faire ce genre de visage la seconde d'après ?

Alia décroisa les bras de sur sa poitrine et s'approcha du noiraud avec un air légèrement contrit qui lui donna l'impression d'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

— S'il-te-plaît... On t'achètera des vêtements dans la première boutique venue... J'ai vraiment envie d'aller me balader avec toi...

Ses yeux accrochèrent le regard du potionniste et ce dernier s'en retrouva prisonnier. Bon sang... Cette sortie semblait tellement lui tenir à cœur... C'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait envie de passer du temps avec lui à ce point... Il ne pouvait pas lui dire non... La décevoir...

Alia s'approcha un peu plus, l'empêchant de détourner le regard. Elle posa une main sur son bras qui sembla fondre à son contact. Ses yeux chocolat le transformaient en une sorte de marshmallow. Il allait craquer.

— Tu veux bien, dis ? demanda-elle comme une enfant suppliant son père de lui offrir une glace.

Ce jour-là, Severus sut qu'il ne serait jamais capable de résister à ses gosses s'il en avait un jour.

* * *

Severus puait.

Alia avait beau dire que non, il le sentait, les vêtements que lui avait donnés Sirius devaient être les plus moches et sales que ce chien avait en sa possession ! Une chemise grise informe et chiffonnée dont l'une des manches était comme mouillée d'une substance étrange. Dire qu'il avait dû laisser sa robe sorcière au 12 Square Grimmaurd... Il avait l'air encore plus ridicule avec ses chaussures noires luisantes et son pantalon de costume habituel.

Heureusement pour lui, Waemy les avaient déposés directement dans une ruelle vide du centre-ville après être passée à Gringotts. Alia lui avait demandé d'aller lui retirer une certaine somme de monnaie de son compte et la convertir en Livres Anglaises.

Severus suivit son amie qui semblait exactement savoir où aller tout en traînant un peu la patte. Ils arrivèrent alors sur une rue commerçante bondée ! Pas étonnant, vu la belle journée d'après-midi qui commençait. Le temps était plus que clément et digne de l'été.

Le sorcier n'était pas habitué à voir autant de monde réuni au même endroit... À force de vivre toujours du côté sorcier, on oubliait à quel point le monde était peuplé et grand. Pas étonnant que certains sorciers conservateurs flippent devant le nombre de moldus existant.

Severus commença à zieuter les vitrines des magasins, un étrange sentiment gonflant en lui. Un mauvais sentiment.

Sentiment qui s'amplifia lorsqu'Alia entra dans une échoppe à l'enseigne noire et rouge.

— Euh...

Mais déjà la brune avait trouvé le moyen d'attraper trois T-shirts différents qu'elle tenait devant elle pour les comparer.

— Alia ?

— Lequel tu préfères ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant deux des T-shirts.

— ...Ce sont... des T-shirts d'homme, tu sais ?

— Merci Captain Obvious.

Le potionniste ne se laissa pas distraire par cette référence qu'il ne connaissait pas et posa plutôt la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Pour qui sont ces... vêtements ?

— Ben, pour toi ! répondit son amie avec innocence. Je t'ai dit qu'on commencerait par te débarrasser de la chemise de Sirius !

Severus ferma les yeux pour essayer de prévenir le mal de tête qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

— Je ne vais pas... Mettre ces choses, Alia.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ? C'est la couleur qui ne te plait pas ?

— Alia !

Severus la vit poser les morceaux de tissu troués pour se diriger vers d'autres vêtements avec des chaînes et des clous.

— Ceux-là sont mieux ?

Le professeur se prit la tête entre les mains dans un parfait facepalm de désespoir. Il passa alors les minutes qui suivirent à essayer de raisonner Alia et les faire quitter cette boutique Gothique/Punk.

Non mais franchement... Lui, porter des T-shirts tête de mort troués ? Quelle mouche avait piqué la surveillante pour qu'elle décide de l'emmener à Camden Town ?!

* * *

Severus sortit de la cinquième boutique qu'ils avaient visité en tenant le sac avec la chemise de Sirius à bout de bras. Il grimaçait de dégoût comme s'il s'agissait d'une montagne de déchets.

— Je peux les brûler maintenant ? demanda-t-il à Alia.

— Bien sûr que non ! On les rendra à Sirius ce soir ! lui dit-elle.

Déçu, le potionniste laissa retomber son bras à ses côtés. Ils avaient fini par lui acheter une chemise noire, élégante mais simple, au grand désespoir d'Alia de le voir porter quelque chose d'un peu plus coloré. Elle s'était pourtant rattrapée sur des bretelles blanches qu'il avait été obligé d'acheter et lui avait aussi fait retrousser ses manches jusqu'au-dessus des coudes. Severus n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi Alia se donnait autant de mal pour qu'il s'habille bien mais le simple fait qu'il ressemble à un hipster (selon les dires de la brune. Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un hipster) la rendait heureuse. Alors Severus se laissait faire. Après tout, c'était son anniversaire ! Enfin... Avec quelques jours de retard mais bon...

La brune pour sa part, avait craqué sur une paire de chaussures neuves, légèrement trop chères aux yeux du pottionniste mais bon... Des Doc Martens d'après la plus jeune.

— Severus ! Viens vite !

Alia le tira par le bras et il la suivit en trottinant derrière elle. C'était étrange comme sensation. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de sortie était vraiment heureux de se trouver là. Ils étaient ensemble, entre amis, à profiter de l'été. Sans penser au travail ou aux forces obscures qui pouvaient les guetter. Bien sûr, le potionniste restait sur ses gardes et il savait que Waemy les surveillait de loin pour leur sécurité, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de légèreté.

Depuis quand n'avait-il plus ressenti cela ?

Alia le traîna jusqu'à une sorte de cabine téléphonique blanche avec un rideau bleuté. En tirant sur la pièce de tissu elle dévoila l'unique tabouret face à l'écran rétro.

— On prend une photo ! s'écria-t-elle.

— Pardon ?

— Allez ! Assieds-toi là !

— Mais... Attends, à deux ? Il n'y a qu'une seule place !

— On se serrera !

Avant qu'il ait pu protester d'avantage, Severus se retrouva assis sur le tabouret pendant qu'Alia insérait des pièces dans la machine. Il se sentit mal à l'aise de cette soudaine proximité. Le rideau ne pouvait même pas se refermer sur eux convenablement. Une fois la machine payée, Alia se plaça juste à côté de Severus et se dernier se décala un peu pour lui laisser de la place dans le cadre.

— Ben alors Sev' ? commença-elle avec un regard amusé. Déstresse, ce n'est qu'une photo !

— En même temps, on a l'air débile dans cette position...

— _Vos photos seront prises dans trois..._ commença la voix robotique.

— Quoi ? Tu préfères que je me mette là ?

— _Deux..._

— Alia ! Tu m'écrases, va-t'en !

— _Un..._

Alia rigolait à gorge déployée quand la première photo fut prise, assise négligemment sur le professeur de potion ! Severus essaya de la pousser et elle perdit l'équilibre quand la deuxième photo fut prise. Content de sa blague, Severus s'autorisa un petit sourire triomphant alors qu'elle se réinstallait sur lui. Une troisième photo fut prise alors qu'Alia le défiait du regard, les yeux aussi pétillants de rire que lui. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire devant le ridicule de leur situation. La quatrième et dernière photo fut prise à cet instant.

— _Merci d'avoir choisi nos services de photographie publique. Vos photos s'impriment en ce moment même. Ne les oubliez pas et passez une bonne journée._

* * *

— Sérieux ? T'es déjà allé voir un film ?

— C'était il y a longtemps...

Alia et Severus étaient en ce moment même à la terrasse d'un café. Lui avait prit une boisson pétillante d'une couleur brune que lui avait conseillée son amie tandis qu'elle se contentait d'une glace vanille/caramel-beurre-salé.

Severus but quelques gorgées de plus de son Coca-Cola comme le disait la bouteille de verre à ses côtés et dut avouer que cette boisson était très rafraîchissante.

— Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien boire ? Ta glace va te donner soif, demanda-t-il.

— Non... Je n'aime que le Coca Zéro et ça n'existe pas encore alors...

— C'est dur d'être revenue à une époque où rien de ce que tu as connu n'existe ?

— T'as pas idée ! Pas de Coca Zéro, pas de D Gray Man et le seul jeu Pokémon existant vient à peine de sortir au Japon ! J'ai mis quatre semaines pour le faire importer jusqu'ici...

— Je ne comprendrai jamais ton obsession pour ce pays... C'est vrai, je veux dire... Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si passionnant ?

— Oh mon p'tit Severus ~ chantonna la brune avec un sourire espiègle. Toi, il va vraiment falloir que je te convertisse aux mangas !

— Sans façon. J'ai un travail, je te rappelle.

— Et alors ? On peut parfaitement additionner travail et passion !

— Même.

— Oh, alleeeer ! Tiens, tu sais quoi, on va commencer maintenant !

— Quoi ?

Alia se leva précipitamment, son cornet de glace en main qu'elle se dépêcha d'avaler tout rond avant d'attraper le bras du potionniste.

— Allez ! Finis ton verre et on y va !

— Comment ça ? Aller où ? Il n'y a pas de magasin de manga dans cette ville que je sache !

— Non, sinon on y serait déjà allés. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas pour autant de m'occuper de ta culture cinématographique!

— Je suis déjà allé au cinéma une fois...

— Une fois ne compte pas ! En plus, t'étais allé voir quoi ?

Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite... Ce film qu'il était allé voir était plus un dessin animé pour enfant qu'autre chose... Ce n'est pas qu'il avait honte de lui, au contraire ! Il se souvenait encore très bien du jour où les parents de Lily l'avaient invité avec eux au cinéma pour voir le Livre de la Jungle... Il avait eu l'impression d'y être allé en famille...

Il finit son verre d'une gorgée puis se laissa traîner par son amie exubérante à travers les rues de la ville. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en face d'un multiplex dont plusieurs films étaient encore à l'affiche. Alia les survola tous du regard avant de s'arrêter sur un.

— Oh mon Dieu ! Il est déjà sorti !

Elle se précipita sur une affiche géante représentant une ville de style américain survolée d'une immense ombre menaçante.

— Tu vas voir ! souriait-elle. Tu vas a-do-rer !

Sans un mot de plus, elle se rendit jusqu'au comptoir où elle commanda deux places pour Independance Day. Severus la regarda faire sans rien dire. Il souriait. Le simple fait de la voir si vivante et vive lui donnait envie de sourire. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout pourtant... Lui, le professeur sinistre et glacial. Pourtant, aujourd'hui il avait vraiment envie d'être quelqu'un d'autre. De juste profiter de cette bouffée d'air frais sans penser à l'avenir ou à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire d'Alia. Et rien ne devait venir gâcher sa bonne humeur.

* * *

Les yeux d'Alia brillaient autant que l'objet qu'elle avait dans les mains. C'était une montre. Une montre à gousset en argent gravé de multiples arabesques florales. Les aiguilles en fer noir avançaient en rythme dans un tic-tac à peine audible. L'œil chocolat se refléta sur la vitre de verre, seul rempart entre ses doigts et les rouages cuivrés. Elle voyait tout, tout le mécanisme de la montre qui s'évertuait à lui donner cette chose aussi simple que l'heure.

C'était un objet magnifique. Magnifique parce qu'offert par un ami le jour de son anniversaire. Magnifique parce qu'offert par Severus. Magnifique.

Alia s'allongea un peu plus sur son lit grinçant en souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle revoyait Severus sortir d'une boutique. Alors que cela faisait dix minutes qu'il avait disparu et qu'elle le cherchait dans la foule. Elle revoyait son regard légèrement fuyant et ses joues rougies par la chaleur de cette fin de journée. Elle revoyait son ami lui tendre le paquet joliment emballé. Elle revoyait le trouble de son ami lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le cadeau, lui qui aurait préféré qu'elle attende qu'il soit parti. Et elle se remémorait sans peine sa joie en découvrant l'objet. C'était beau. C'était ce qu'elle aimait. C'était même une jolie référence à son statut de voyageuse du temps. Mais surtout, c'était un cadeau de Severus.

Elle ne lui avait rien dit, elle n'avait même pas remarqué la montre en passant plus tôt devant la boutique. Ou alors l'avait-elle vue sans y faire attention et Severus avait juste su que cela lui plairait. Peut-être en était-il sûr. Peut-être l'avait-il prise comme ça, sans se poser de questions. Mais une chose était sûre. Severus l'avait prise pour elle. C'était son cadeau. Et cette seule idée suffisait à Alia pour lui faire monter de petites larmes de joies.

Elle sourit tendrement. Une voix dans sa tête lui souffla qu'elle avait l'air d'une idiote à sourire comme ça mais elle l'ignora. Oui, elle avait l'air idiote, et alors ? Elle était heureuse. Était-ce un crime ? Elle avait bien mérité un peu de bonheur dans cette vie mouvementée, non ?

Oui. Elle l'avait mérité.

La voix de Moly raisonna dans le couloir de la maison et Alia essuya vite fait les quelques larmes de joie qui avaient réussi à fuir ses yeux avant de glisser sa montre dans la poche de sa salopette et descendit les escaliers en courant, bientôt rejointe par Fred, George et les autres enfants Weasley ainsi qu'Harry. Tous étaient venus pour préparer un repas d'anniversaire en son honneur. Moly avait cuisiné un immense gâteau au chocolat et à la crème qu'ils dévorèrent tous dans la bonne humeur.

Une chose était sûre, cette première fête d'anniversaire dans ce monde, même si un peu en retard, resterait gravée dans sa tête comme l'un de ses plus heureux souvenirs !

Quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas faire de magie... Elle aurait adoré savoir à quoi ressemblerait son Patronus !

* * *

L'été passa de la meilleure des façons. Harry resta au 12 Square Grimmaurd avec Sirius, Alia, Waemy et Kreattur. Même si la cohabitation avec ce dernier était plutôt... difficile, leurs journées se passaient relativement bien. Pas de Dursley pour vous hurler dessus. Pas de détraqueurs à embrasser... Mais cela ne signifiait pas que notre protagoniste se tournait les pouces en profitant du beau temps ! Elle avait commencé à mettre plusieurs choses au point. Tout d'abord, la nouvelle de la mort d'Emmeline Vance. Cela avait amené un vent de peur sur la communauté sorcière. Ajouté à cela la disparition d'Amelia Bones qui avait fui les Mangemorts juste à temps et les informateurs de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui leur avaient annoncé que les Géants et les Détraqueurs avaient rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, les choses se mettaient doucement en place.

La guerre était presque officiellement déclarée et cela terrorisait les sorciers. Voldemort avait beau rester encore dans l'ombre, Alia savait que ça ne durerait pas. Et avec ses connaissances, venait un challenge dilemme horrible.

Que ferait-elle pour Drago ?

L'adolescent était en danger. Voldemort allait lui demander de tuer Dumbledore mais si Alia devait tout faire pour sauver le directeur, cela voulait donc dire que Drago devrait en pâtir... Que faire alors ? Sauver Dumbledore et prier pour que Drago ne se fasse pas trucider par Voldemort en ne réussissant pas sa mission ? Impossible... Jamais Alia ne pourrait mettre son frère de cœur autant en danger...

Il lui fallait un plan.

Et heureusement pour elle, elle en avait un !

C'était risqué... Surtout pour elle, mais cela donnerait une chance à Drago de s'en sortir tout en modifiant le moins possible l'histoire originelle.

Oui, ça marcherait.

Ou pas.

* * *

Alia était furax. Non, pire que ça, elle était folle de rage !

Quand est-ce que cet abruti de Dumbledore allait comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un vieux connard sénile et qu'il risquait de tous les faire tuer avec ses conneries ?!

Alia avait pourtant été très claire !

NE

METTEZ

PAS

LA

BAGUE

...

BORDEL DE MERDE !

Elle le lui avait dit dès qu'elle était sortie du coma ! Ne jamais mettre la bague de Grant au doigt ! Elle était maudite ! Il fallait immédiatement la détruire ou bien l'enfermer quelque part à la limite mais ne surtout pas la mettre au doigt !

Et qu'est-ce que le directeur avait trouvé intelligent de faire ?

La mettre au doigt.

— _ESPÈCE DE VIEUX SÉNILE GÂTEUX ET CON ! JE VOUS AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS LE FAIRE ET VOUS L'AVEZ FAIT QUAND MÊME ! BORDEL MAIS À QUOI VOUS PENSIEZ, ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI !_

La voix démultipliée de la beuglante raisonna contre les murs de pierre, forçant presque le vieillard en face de la lettre à se boucher les oreilles.

— _VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN PAUVRE CON DOUBLÉ D'UN ABRUTI SANS AUCUNE CERVELLE ! PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR ME RETROUVER AVEC UN EMPOTÉ PAREIL ! VOUS MÉRITERIEZ QUE JE DÉBARQUE DANS VOTRE BUREAU POUR VOUS CARRER VOTRE TÊTE DANS L'CUL JUSQU'À CE QU'ELLE VOUS RESSORTE PAR LES NARINES !_

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent avec force en entendant les propos de la surveillante. Quel genre de femme pouvait hurler de pareilles insultes aussi fort ? Où avait-elle appris ce genre de langage ?

— _À QUOI ÇA SERT QUE JE VOUS SERVE DE VOYANCE À DOMICILE SI VOUS N'ECOUTEZ MÊME PAS CE QUE JE DIS ! CONTINUEZ COMME ÇA ET JE VOUS JURE QUE JE NE VIENDRAI PAS VOUS SAUVER LES MICHES QUAND VOUS VOUS FEREZ DESCENDRE ! VOUS ÊTES ENCORE PLUS CON QUE JE CROYAIS ESPÈCE DE SALOP NARCISSIQUE ! VOUS Y PENSEZ À TOUTES LES PERSONNES QUI VONT DEVOIR SE CASSER LE CUL À SAUVER LE VÔTRE MAINTENANT ?! JE VOUS JURE QUE SI VOLDY NE NOUS EN FAISAIT PAS DÉJÀ ASSEZ BAVER COMME ÇA, JE SERAIS DÉJÀ VENUE VOUS BUTER MOI-MÊME !_

La tirade de la jeune femme sembla se tarir un peu tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Cela laissa un moment à l'homme en face de la lettre rouge pour se remettre du choc et essayer de regagner un peu d'audition.

— _Sérieusement..._ reprit Alia avec toujours autant de rage mais d'une voix plus contenue. _À quoi ça sert d'avoir une voyante à votre service si vous n'écoutez même pas ce que je dis ! ... Connard._

Et sur cette dernière insulte, la lettre s'auto-déchira dans une pluie de confettis vermillon sur le bureau devant elle.

La main squelettique et blafarde de l'homme s'attarda sur les morceaux de papier tandis qu'un fin sourire vint tordre son visage de serpent.

— Eh bien, eh bien... commença-t-il de sa voix sifflante. Il semblerait que ce cher Dumbledore ait réellement mis la main sur une voyante...

Les yeux rouges brillèrent avec force devant cette nouvelle et déjà le cerveau tordu du seigneur des ténèbres envisageait les pires plans démoniaques pour parvenir à ses fins.

— Ce genre d'atout ne devrait pas rester entre les mains de ce vieil imbécile...

Il sortit sa baguette de son autre main et fit disparaître les morceaux de papier d'un geste. Tous sauf un. Se reconstituant sous ses yeux, le nom de l'expéditeur de la lettre vint voler jusque devant ses yeux injectés de sang.

— Je pense que le moment est bientôt venu de nous rencontrer... Ma chère Alia Aka.

* * *

 _ **À suivre...**_

 ** _Kufufufufu..._**


	39. Chap 36 : C'est reparti pour un tour !

**_Hellow ! Devinez qui n'est pas morte ? Eh ouais ! Lyra Gates revient enfin avec un nouveau chapitre ! Si c'est pas beau ça ^^ Avouez, je vous ai manqué :3_**

 ** _Sans plus attendre voici les réponses aux Reviews et le prochain chapitre ! Bonne lecture ~_**

 ** _Et un énorme merci pour ma beta favorite Tori Aoshiro ! Allez voir ses fics :3 elles sont géniales !_**

* * *

 **Ma Best qui a toujours pas retrouvé son Mot de Passe XD :** Tu me connais :3 Les histoires sans Drama j'aime pas XD Mais aller, cette fois j'ai fait l'inverse ! Du Drama et APRÈS du fun :3 Et sinon dans l'ordre : peut-être que tu verras Severus dans ses beaux vêtement le jour où **Alaudi** nous fera enfin ses illustrations ;) et oui les montres à gousset, c'est la vie !

 **Blukara :** Enfin, tu vas pouvoir suivre l'histoire dans l'ordre XDDD

 **Kahouette :** Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop comment il a fait pour avoir la lettre d'Alia à Dumby cet enfoiré \\(è^é)/ Mais j'espère au moins qu'il a perdu de l'audition kufufufu…

 **MarieJR :** Erreur ! Certe, Alia ne craint pas la magie des sorciers mais il y a bien d'autres façons de tuer quelqu'un qu'avec la magie ^^' Tout n'est pas encore joué pour notre surveillante adorée.

 **Kandar Volund :** Ooooooh ~ Merci pour toutes ces belles choses ! Je vais redoubler encore plus d'efforts pour la suite ! Déjà, j'espère que ce petit chapitre te plaira ^^

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 36 : Et c'est reparti pour un tour !**

* * *

— Écoute, je connais presque tout ce qui va se passer durant les deux prochaines années ! Crois-moi si je te dis que Remus t'aime vraiment.

— Mais il refuse de me parler ! Il est distant et m'évite ouvertement !

— C'est juste qu'il a peur pour toi. Il pense que tu seras plus heureuse avec un homme qui ne se transforme pas à chaque pleine lune.

— Mais, et moi dans cette histoire ! Si moi, j'ai envie de rester avec lui malgré le fait qu'il ait ce loup en lui ?

Tonk baissa immédiatement le ton en voyant quelques premières années les croiser dans le couloir. Inutile de crier ce genre de chose au beau milieu du Poudlard Express. Alia se cala sur son comportement et attendit que les jeunes élèves soient passés avant de reprendre.

— C'est pour ça que tu dois aller lui parler Tonk ! Va le voir, enferme-le dans une pièce et balance lui tout ce que tu penses à la gueule ! Il sera bien obligé de t'écouter et de se rendre compte de tes sentiments.

— ... C'est... assez brutal comme façon de faire...

— Et ?

— ... Et ça me plaît bien...

— Voilà ce que j'aime entendre !

Alia ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment d'où s'échappaient plusieurs cris. La dizaine d'élèves de troisième année à l'intérieur s'amusait à sauter sur les fauteuils en chantant à tue-tête. Alia reconnut difficilement les paroles, pourtant la musique lui semblait vraiment sympa.

 _Hey ! Je connais pas cette chanson ! C'est quoi ?_

 ** _C'est à moi que tu poses la question ? Comment tu veux que je sache ! On a le même cerveau, si tu ne connais pas je ne connaitrai pas non plus._**

 _Tu as raison ! Demandons aux lecteurs plutôt !_

 ** _..._**

 _Alors je comprends pas trop ce que les élèves disent mais l'air ça fait ça : la lalala la lala la la_

 ** _On est bien parties avec ça..._**

Tandis qu'Alia cherchait à briser le quatrième mur de la façon la plus nulle du monde, les élèves du compartiment s'étaient déjà arrêtés pour regarder l'ancienne ex-surveillante et son amie aux cheveux roses dans l'encadrement de la porte.

— Dis donc les enfants ! commença Tonk devant le mutisme étrange de la brune. Je sais que les sièges ont de très bons ressorts, mais évitez ça si vous ne voulez pas que le Directeur vous fasse payer le matériel endommagé !

— Miss Alia !

Les élèves descendirent des fauteuils pour s'approcher de la surveillante avec de grands sourires, ignorant magnifiquement la jeune Auror.

— Alors c'est vrai ? Vous êtes revenue ?

— J'ai entendu parler de votre procès contre Ombrage ! C'était génial !

— Personne ne peut se débarrasser de Miss Alia !

— Heureusement que vous êtes revenue Miss Alia ! Poudlard n'était pas pareil sans vous !

— Dites, vous connaissez d'autres insultes en français ?

Tonk resta un peu en retrait dans le couloir. Elle regardait tous ces élèves qui s'amassaient autour de son amie avec un petit sourire en coin. C'était drôle de se dire qu'Alia venait d'un autre monde quand on la voyait interagir comme ça. Elle avait su parfaitement s'intégrer et apporter sa touche de folie à ce monde.

Des voix plus familières résonnèrent alors au bout du couloir. Tonk se retourna pour voir Neville Londubat et la fille Weasley venir dans leur direction en parlant d'un sort de Chauve-Furie et d'une réunion ennuyeuse avec un certain Horace Slughorn.

— Quand j'ai vu Slughorn venir vers moi, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me mettre en retenue ! expliquait la petite rousse. T'imagine ? Même pas encore arrivée à l'école et déjà réprimandée ! J'aurais pu battre le record de Fred et George !

— Et à la place, il t'a demandé de venir dans son club... N'empêche, je trouve ça plus juste de reconnaître quelqu'un pour sa capacité à lancer des sorts plutôt que pour son nom de famille... Mais d'ailleurs, et Zacharias Smith, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Le professeur l'a aidé à conjurer le sort ?

— Pour ce que j'en sais, il doit se cacher dans un wagon avec des millions de chauves-souris folles à ses trousses, répondit Ginny avec un sourire démoniaque. Ça lui apprendra à venir m'embêter !

— Ginny ! Neville ! s'écria Alia en refermant la porte du wagon des troisièmes années. Comment allez-vous ? Prêts pour la rentrée ?

— Miss Alia ! Miss Tonk ! fit Neville avec un grand sourire. Oui, j'ai eu assez de B.U.S.E pour continuer en Botanique jusqu'en septième année.

— Tu vois ! Je savais que tu y arriverais, l'encouragea Alia en lui ébouriffant amicalement les cheveux.

— Vous le saviez... genre _saviez_ ? demanda Neville à voix basse.

— Je le savais parce que je te connais, Neville. Même sans mes connaissances... particulières, j'aurais quand même cru en tes capacités. Tu devrais en faire autant !

Le jeune homme rougit un peu mais essaya de se redresser comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne la décevrait pas.

Ginny aussi lui donna un petit sourire d'encouragement avant que Tonk ne leur rappelle sa présence.

— Et Harry ? Il n'était pas avec vous ?

Neville et Ginny se refermèrent immédiatement avant que la rousse ne réponde le plus naturellement possible.

— Si, si, il est allé essayer de trouver le chariot des sucreries. Il commence à se faire tard et on a tous faim !

— Oui, confirma Neville sans la moindre hésitation. D'ailleurs, on ferait mieux d'aller l'attendre dans notre wagon.

Ils voulurent saluer la surveillante et l'Auror mais ce fut sans compter sur cette dernière qui proposa de les accompagner.

— Inutile ! protesta Ginny. On saura retrouver notre chemin. Après tout, il n'y a qu'un seul couloir.

— Peut-être, mais on m'a chargée de surveiller et protéger les élèves, continua Tonk avec un petit sourire. Allez, je vous suis.

— Partez devant alors, commença Alia. Je n'ai pas fini ma ronde. Je vous rejoindrai avant qu'on n'arrive à Poudlard.

Tonk lui fit un signe de la tête avant de partir avec les deux élèves.

Alia se retourna à son tour et avança vers son objectif tout en repensant à l'attitude de Neville. Le garçon avait su gérer ses mots et même son bégaiement pour leur sortir un mensonge presque parfait !

Oooooh ~ Son petit Neville grandissait si vite ~ Il serait bientôt capable de mentir aussi bien qu'elle !

* * *

Harry essaya de ne surtout pas bouger. La position dans laquelle il était lui faisait souffrir le martyre mais elle était nécessaire s'il ne voulait pas être découvert. Sa cape d'invisibilité le recouvrait entièrement même si monter jusque dans le panier à baguage du compartiment de Drago n'avait pas été sans mal. Il espérait juste que personne n'avait vu sa chaussure dépasser lorsqu'il était entré.

En-dessous de lui, Crabbe et Goyle étaient assis avec Blaise Zabini alors que Drago s'était allongé sur deux places, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière lui caressait les cheveux tendrement mais étrangement, ce geste ne semblait pas autant plaire au blond qu'elle ne l'aurait espérer. Ce dernier avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Il ne posa même pas de questions à Zabini sur sa convocation par Slughorn, et ne réagit pas non plus quand ce dernier lui apprit l'existence du Club de Slug. Club auquel le blond n'avait donc pas été convié.

— Les mauvais goûts de Slughorn me font vraiment pitié ! continua Pansy sur sa lancée. Ma mère m'avait dit qu'il savait s'entourer des meilleurs, alors qu'il ait invité Londubat... Il doit être gâteux. Je ne vois que ça. La preuve ! Il ne t'a même pas invité, Drago.

Drago laissa échapper un son comme pour dire qu'il était parfaitement d'accord avec elle. Pourtant Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que le blond n'avait absolument rien à faire de ce que lui disait son amie. Ce comportement était étrange aux yeux du survivant. Pour lui, Drago était désagréable avec tout le monde sauf avec son groupe de suiveurs !

Pourtant cette mauvaise humeur évidente ne sembla pas sauter aux yeux de Pansy qui se contenta de son petit grognement comme s'il s'agissait d'un discours inspirant.

— À ta place, je n'en attendrais pas trop de ce prof, Drago, le prévint Zabini. Quand il m'a donné mon invitation, il m'a aussi demandé des nouvelles du père de Nott. Et vu que Nott n'a pas non plus été convié à son petit club, je ne crois pas que Slughorn s'intéresse aux Mangemorts.

Drago sembla enfin réagir, comme si le mot "mangemort" l'avait sorti de son profond ennui. Un sourire faux apparut sur ses lèvres avant qu'un petit rire, plein d'humour noir, ne s'échappe à son tour.

— Qui se soucie de ce que veut ce prof de toute façon ? Je me moque bien de ce qu'il pense de moi.

— Tu feras moins le malin s'il te met de mauvaises notes... rétorqua Zabini avec prudence.

Un autre rire jaune s'échappa des lèvres de Drago avant qu'il ne se redresse au grand désespoir de Pansy. Il posa son coude contre le carreau de la fenêtre avant de regarder dehors avec toujours ce même air ironique.

— Qu'importe. Je ne sais même pas si je serai toujours à Poudlard l'année prochaine alors...

Harry se fit d'autant plus attentif dans son porte-bagage. Resserrant un peu plus la cape autour de lui, il s'approcha un peu plus sans faire de bruit, comme si cela lui permettrait d'entendre les réelles pensées du blond.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Drago ? demanda Pansy avec inquiétude.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, semblant une nouvelle fois plongé dans ses pensées. Plus Harry le regardait et plus il se disait que son comportement n'était pas normal. Mais à tous les coups, Hermione et Ron lui diraient qu'il était seulement parano... Il lui fallait plus de preuves.

— Tu parles de Tu-Sais-Qui.

C'était Zabini qui avait parlé. Ce n'était pas une question mais bien une affirmation. Il regardait Drago, les bras croisés comme pour le mettre au défi de le contredire.

— Tu penses qu'on n'avait pas remarqué ton changement de comportement déjà l'année dernière ? Et maintenant... Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots, Drago, je sais qu'il est déjà venu chez toi.

Harry faillit en tomber de son perchoir. Dieu, comme il aurait aimé que Hermione et Ron entendent ça ! Et Mr Weasley ! ET DUMBLEDORE ! Il n'était pas fou ! Zabini venait bien de dire que Voldemort était allé chez Malfoy ?!

Drago se tourna enfin vers ses camarades. Tous le regardaient en silence, attendant qu'il réponde. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi s'attendait Harry, Drago n'eut pas le moindre sourire supérieur. Au contraire, il fronça les sourcils avant de tous les foudroyer du regard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses savoir de moi, Blaise ? Et toi, Pansy ? Vous pensez avoir la moindre idée de ce que je vis et de ce qu'on me demande ? Non ! Vous n'en savez rien parce que vous n'êtes que des imbéciles sans aucune valeur aux yeux du seigneur des ténèbres ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je fiche avec des imbéciles tel que vous !

Drago se leva avec une rage sans nom et sortit du compartiment en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces derrière lui.

Le silence suivant son départ était pesant. Aucun des Serpentards n'avait compris ce qui venait de se passer. Et Harry non plus n'était pas en reste ! Que devait-il penser de la crise de colère du blond ? Était-ce une preuve qu'il avait rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts ? En était-il devenu un ? Harry en était sûr et pourtant... quelque part au fond de lui, il se dit que tout n'était pas aussi simple... Peut-être que lui aussi n'était qu'un imbécile de plus qui ne comprenait rien à rien...

* * *

Au moment même où il referma la porte derrière lui, Drago s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul dans le couloir. Sans se départir de son masque de colère, il se tourna vers la femme brune.

— T'es là depuis longtemps ?

— Assez longtemps... lui répondit-elle en rangeant une sorte de rallonge couleur chair avec une grande oreille au bout.

— On t'a jamais appris à ne pas écouter aux portes.

Drago était en colère. Chaque mot était dit avec plus de hargne que le précédent. Et ils attristaient la surveillant un peu plus à chaque fois. Se contentant de le regarder avec tristesse, elle s'écarta du mur du couloir puis partit sans un mot continuer sa ronde. Elle entra dans un compartiment pour rappeler aux élèves à l'intérieur qu'ils devaient commencer à mettre leurs uniformes. Drago passa derrière elle et continua son chemin jusqu'aux toilettes sans un regard en arrière. Une fois dans la pièce exiguë, il s'accrocha à l'évier et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Le miroir lui renvoyait un regard méconnaissable. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et le stress, le rendant laid à faire peur. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pu dormir ?

La porte qu'il n'avait pas fermée s'ouvrit derrière lui sans qu'il réagisse. Il entendit alors le verrou se refermer dans son dos et deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui pour l'attirer dans une étreinte réconfortante.

Drago se laissa faire, se retournant pour étreindre à son tour Alia et enfouir sa tête contre son épaule. Il avait grandi pendant l'été, si bien qu'il faisait presque sa taille maintenant. Pourtant en ce moment même, il se sentait comme un jeune enfant minuscule. Étouffant sous le poids de cette mission bien trop dure pour lui.

Il n'y arriverait pas. Il allait échouer et Voldemort le tuerait. Il le savait. Et même si cette idée le terrifiait, celle de prendre la vie d'un autre était encore pire. Lui qui n'avait jamais douté, qui avait toujours su ce qu'il fallait faire, se retrouvait désormais en proie au doute et à la peur. Son père qu'il avait si souvent admiré était en prison. Sa mère s'inquiétait pour lui et ne le croyait pas capable de sa tâche. Et elle avait raison.

Comment pouvait-il vivre en sachant ce qu'on attendait de lui ? Alors qu'il ne partageait plus les mêmes idées que ces hommes... Pourquoi ne pas juste abandonner ? Avouer ne pas en être capable et se laisser tuer. Ou s'ôter soi-même la vie pour ne pas être torturé pour trahison... Car c'était ce qu'il était. Un traître. Un lâche qui ne respectait plus l'ordre de pensée de sa famille et son entourage.

Pourtant _elle_ était là. Alia était là. Elle le serrait dans ses bras comme sa mère l'avait fait. Elle le comprenait comme sa mère aurait dû le faire. Et elle l'aimait comme son père ne le ferait jamais.

Contre son épaule, Drago se laissa aller et quelques larmes silencieuses lui échappèrent.

Alia attendit qu'il se calme avec patience avant que Drago ne relâche sa prise et s'éloigne un peu. Il renifla et essuya une dernière trace de larme avant de lui offrir un petit sourire.

— Merci...

Alia lui sourit en retour, le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de descendre sa main jusqu'à son avant-bras gauche. Drago voulu l'en empêcher mais elle lui lança un regard rassurant. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il y avait sous sa manche mais ne chercha pas à la lui relever. À la place, elle lui serra doucement l'avant-bras comme pour lui insuffler le courage qui lui manquait tant en ce moment.

Drago ferma les yeux. Se concentrant sur cette douleur qu'il ressentait jour et nuit dans cette partie de son bras. Comme si la marque le brûlait constamment et empoisonnait son corps. Il se concentra sur la sensation de la chaleur de la main d'Alia à travers le tissu. C'était doux, comme la caresse d'une sœur aimante. C'était ça, un amour simple et fraternel qui le protégerait contre tous les mauvais sorts !

Sans s'en apercevoir, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du plus jeune tandis qu'il essayait de graver cette sensation dans sa mémoire.

Alia en profita pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur le front tout en lui murmurant un message empli d'espoir.

— Ce sera bientôt fini, Drago. Je te le promets.

* * *

Severus Rogue, Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Combien de temps avait-il attendu ce poste ? Trop longtemps, sans aucun doute. Bien sûr, il adorait faire des potions, mais il avait aussi rêvé de ce job toute sa vie !

Alors qu'il rangeait les feuilles d'interrogation surprise qu'il avait sorti aux premières années, il entendit la porte de son nouveau bureau s'ouvrir et une personne siffler d'admiration.

— Eh bien ! En voilà un beau bureau !

Il se retourna avec un sourire qu'il n'affichait qu'en présence de son amie brune avant de répondre à son compliment.

— Merci. Comme tu vois j'ai déjà pris mes marques.

— J'en ai entendu parler, oui. Premier jour de cours et tu as quand même trouvé le moyen de donner une heure de colle à Harry ?

Malgré son ton humoristique, Severus le prit comme un reproche et son sourire s'effaça comme neige au soleil.

— Il a eu un comportement irrespectueux !

— Je plaisante Sev' ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici...

— Et pour quoi donc, alors ?

Alia lui offrit un de ses sourires qui lui donnaient une envie irrésistible de l'imiter avant de sortir une bouteille de derrière son dos.

— Je suis là pour fêter ton changement de poste ! Et telle la merveilleuse amie que je suis, je nous ai pris une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu dont tu me diras des nouvelles !

— Sérieusement ? Le jour de la rentrée ?

— Allons Severus ~ chantonna la surveillante en venant poser la bouteille sur le bureau et en sortant aussi deux verres à Whisky du petit sac qu'elle tenait. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'avoir la gueule de bois demain matin ? continua-t-elle en commençant à remplir son verre.

— Oh, mais ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète, lui répondit le noiraud avec un regard entendu tout en transformant les deux chaises du bureau en fauteuils moelleux.

— Quoi ? Moi ? Je tiens très bien l'alcool, je te signale !

— Oh vraiment ? J'ai un souvenir bien différent de toi.

Alia reposa la bouteille après avoir rempli le verre de son collègue et le regarda sans comprendre de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Severus attrapa son verre au fond duquel brillait le nectar aux reflets dorés et la petite pierre carrée volcanique avant de s'asseoir doucement dans son fauteuil.

— Rappelle-toi l'année dernière, je t'avais retrouvée dans les couloirs chantant une chanson étrange à trois heures du matin...

— POKEMON !

— Si tu le dis.

Severus porta le verre à ses lèvres, savourant le liquide brûlant descendant dans sa gorge.

Il fut d'ailleurs étonné par le goût de ce Whisky. Il était bon. Très bon même. Avec un léger arrière-goût fruité rafraîchissant... Non vraiment une excellente bouteille. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Alia de lui acheter un aussi bon cru ?! Elle-même ne buvait pas tant que ça alors c'est qu'elle avait vraiment voulu lui faire plaisir...

— Cette fois-là ne comptait pas... marmonna Alia en boudant légèrement. C'était la faute des jumeaux...

Elle but sa première gorgée en boudant toujours et grimaça un peu quand le liquide lui brûla la gorge. Severus ne put s'en empêcher. Mettez ça sur le compte de l'alcool ou autre, il éclata alors d'un rire franc et un peu rouillé. Rire qui fut vite rejoint par celui, franc, d'Alia.

Levant son verre devant elle, elle porta un toast.

— À toi Sev. Et à l'Ordre du Phoenix ! Nous gagnerons ce combat ensemble !

Severus la regarda, elle et son sourire pourtant sérieux. Tout son être ne semblait être qu'espoir et promesse. Severus leva aussi son verre, les faisant tinter harmonieusement.

— À la défaite de Tu-Sais-Qui !

— À la mort de Voldemort !

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, c'est déjà terminé. Oui je sais, je vous ai habitués à des chapitres plus longs ^^' Mais après ma très longue pause où j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire, j'essaye de reprendre un rythme régulier ! Donc on se dit à très très bientôt, je l'espère ! Cious :3_**


	40. Chap 37 : Balade du désespoir

**_Hellow ! Devinez qui revient d'entre les morts ? Eh ouais, je sais, je suis impardonnable XD Mais bon... On pourrait s'attarder sur mes mois d'absence ou bien passer directement au chapitre ! Qu'est-ce que vous préférez ?_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Mama Narcissa, pose cette batte._**

* * *

Kahouete : Chapitre un peu plus long cette fois-ci ^^ Je reviens doucement XD

Reader : Tu as pleuré pour Drago dans le précédent chapitre ? Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! TU VAS CHIALER ICI AUSSI ! Non, non, ne me remercie pas ^^

Soadesmangas : Du coup, j'attends aussi ta Review sur ce chapitre-là ~

Colinot : Salut ! Déjà ne t'inquiète pas, même s'il m'arrive de mettre du temps à poster je n'abandonnerai jamais cette fic... pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai déjà une suite de prévue et que je meurs d'envie de l'écrire ! Et non, je n'ai pas d'autre fic avec des OC de notre monde dans le monde de HP... Sorry !

Monster : Alia x Sev, Dean x Seamus, Fred x Lee, La Dame Grise x Afrime son amour de quand elle était vivante... Et un autre que je garde secret :3 Si tu veux savoir, faudra me payer un Monster !

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 37 : Balade du désespoir... Oui je préviens d'entrée de jeu XD**

* * *

En cette douce journée de Septembre, les derniers rayons du soleil d'été brillaient gentiment sur Poudlard. Les élèves profitaient donc de leur dimanche après-midi pour traîner dans le parc et lézarder au soleil. De ce fait, les couloirs étaient presque tous vides ! Le moment idéal pour permettre au petit Jio de se balader discrètement.

Il avait laissé sa maîtresse discuter avec l'humain à l'odeur de potions et trottinait désormais dans les couloirs déserts.

Jio avait un peu de mal avec cet humain. Pas qu'il soit mauvais, Jio pouvait le sentir. Cet humain était quelqu'un de bien, il ne ferait jamais de mal à sa maîtresse. Mais seulement... cet humain passait aussi un peu trop de temps avec ladite maîtresse de Jio ! Et ça, c'était impardonnable ! En plus, Jio ne pouvait pas le mordre ou le griffer pour le faire fuir sans mettre sa maîtresse en colère. Et Jio n'aimait pas l'odeur de sa maîtresse en colère, il préférait son odeur de joie et de gaieté.

Du coup, Jio avait dû à contrecœur ranger cet homme dans la catégorie des humains à ne pas embêter...

À l'inverse de l'autre humaine ! Celle à l'odeur de rose écœurante et de pot pourris. Elle, Jio la détestait ! Dommage que cette méchante humaine ait fini par partir, Jio aurait bien aimé retourner mettre le bordel dans son bureau. Au moins désormais il ne sentait plus son horrible parfum dans chaque recoin du château... Bon... Il restait toujours l'humain à l'odeur de moisissure et son vilain chat mais Jio avait déjà prévu quelques plans d'action pour se venger des quelques fois où Miss Teigne l'avait poursuivi dans les couloirs. Chacun son tour ! Peut-être qu'après ces petits tours, eux aussi quitteront le château !

Tout en réfléchissant à ses futurs méfaits, Jio se dirigea vers les escaliers vivants, dandinant ses petites fesses de Niffleur avec une joie non contenue. Et il y avait une raison à ce que Jio soit aussi joyeux ! Car en effet, aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Aujourd'hui, sa maîtresse lui avait offert un merveilleux cadeau !

Une veste. Une petite veste en jean noire et blanche. Noire du côté droit et blanche du côté gauche. Alors que Jio était blanc du côté droit et noir du côté gauche ! C'était parfait. Parfaitement adapté à la taille du petit Niffleur pour lui permettre tout mouvement avec le plus de style possible ! Si Jio était né dix ans plus tard, il aurait sûrement volé des lunettes de soleil et aurait pris une pause Thug devant une caméra imaginaire !

Mais revenons à notre petit Jio dans les couloirs d'une école de sorcellerie des années 90. Le petit Niffleur venait en effet de tourner à l'angle d'un couloir et de débarquer devant un nouvel obstacle. Sous son petit museau poilu, le sol de pierre avait été transformé en une patinoire géante !

Jio se souvint avoir déjà senti ce genre de glace magique pas plus loin que cet été, alors qu'il rendait visite aux deux humains à l'odeur de bonbon épicé avec sa maîtresse. Jio n'aimait pas vraiment ces deux humains. Tout d'abord car leur odeur était si similaire que Jio avait l'impression de la sentir en double, mais surtout car notre cher Niffleur était un animal rancunier. Et le souvenir de la mauvaise farce que lui avaient fait les jumeaux humains en changeant la couleur de son pelage ne lui avait pas DU TOUT plu. Déjà qu'il avait été traité toute sa vie comme un paria par sa famille à cause de son albinisme, mais alors si en plus il devenait arc-en-ciel alors plus rien n'allait !

Pour en revenir au couloir gelé, il s'agissait sans doute d'une farce d'un élève qui n'avait pas encore été nettoyée par l'humain à l'odeur de moisissure. Comme quoi la nouvelle boutique des jumeaux Weasley avait déjà un franc succès seulement quelques mois après son ouverture. Scrutant les lieux de ses petits yeux vairons, Jio se rendit compte que tout le couloir était maintenant condamné. Posant sa patte griffue sur la glace, il comprit que ses griffes ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité. Le couloir était bien trop long pour tenter de courir tout du long sur une surface aussi glissante. Et même y aller sur les coussinets ne ferait que le faire patiner inutilement. Il risquait de se retrouver coincé en plein milieu, à bout de force.

Jio fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de la surface dangereuse.

Une seconde plus tard, une fusée de poils blancs et noirs s'élança à travers le couloir pour sauter, ventre à terre, sur le sol gelé. Pattes avant en tendue et pattes arrières relevés, il filait sur le ventre tel un petit pingouin flou.

— Vzzziiiooooooouuuuuuuuu...

Jio fut éjecté de l'autre côté du couloir et décolla pour filer à toute vitesse vers les escaliers. Traversant un mur comme si de rien n'était, un fantôme à l'apparence robuste et musclée fut transpercé par le petit Niffleur et poussa un petit cri très peu viril sous la surprise. Indifférent à ce petit désagrément, Jio ralentit sa course juste avant les escaliers et descendit les premières marches comme si de rien n'était. Laissant un fantôme choqué et potentiellement traumatisé se demander s'il venait bien de se faire agresser par une peluche bicolore griffue.

* * *

Jio arrivait enfin au bout de son périple, car oui, le petit Niffleur ne s'amusait pas à traverser la moitié du château pour son bon plaisir !

Non, en réalité notre très chère boule de poile voulait montrer sa toute nouvelle veste à quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que son frère, son frère humain, son humain préféré !

Pour Jio, la famille n'avait jamais été une bonne chose. Sa mère l'avait rejeté dès la naissance et son père avait tenté de le tuer. Ils avaient été vite séparés avec ses frères mais ces derniers aussi avaient essayé de le tuer. Jio n'avait jamais compris pourquoi... du moins jusqu'à ce que sa vue ne se développe vraiment. Il avait compris un jour en se regardant dans le reflet d'une gamelle d'eau. C'était sa faute. Il était anormal. Il était noir, mais aussi blanc. Il ne ressemblait à aucun de ses frères et sœurs. Il était étrange et anormal. Pariât.

Jio devait sa vie à l'humain géant à l'odeur de bois et de gâteaux secs. Ce dernier l'avait séparé de sa famille quand il s'était aperçu du traitement qu'ils lui infligeaient. Il avait pansé ses blessures et l'avait couvé. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Jio sentait le regard de cet humain. Son odeur ne le trompait pas. L'humain avait pitié de Jio. Il s'occupait de lui par pitié et empathie. Le géant comprenait le bébé Niffleur, si différent de ses camarades. Mais le géant se demandait aussi ce qu'il allait faire de Jio. Que faire d'un Niffleur craintif et albinos. Un Niffleur qui avait même peur de creuser des tunnels et de chercher des trésors. Jio savait à cette époque qu'il allait mourir. Un Niffleur anormal et qui ne creuse pas est un Niffleur mort.

Et c'est là qu'elle était arrivée. Une humaine. Plutôt grande et mince, avec de grands yeux noisettes pétillants qui s'étaient attendris en se posant sur lui. Elle avait discuté avec le grand homme puis était revenue plus tard. Jio s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il se souvenait de ce jour où la Maîtresse s'était assise face à sa cage et avait attendu qu'il sorte de sa cachette. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait tendu la main vers lui puis avait attendu. Il se souvenait de sa voix calme qui cherchait à le rassurer. Et il se souvenait de son odeur. L'odeur de sa Maîtresse. Une odeur rassurante, légèrement fleurie, mais surtout une odeur unique, que Jio n'avait jamais sentie avant ! Et étrangement, Jio se disait qu'il ne sentirait jamais ailleurs cette odeur. Comme si son instinct lui disait que cette humaine était unique, sans précédent dans ce monde. Jio avait le nez pour ce genre de chose. Sa Maîtresse était unique et étrange. Ce qui voulait aussi dire qu'elle était seule.

C'était ça son odeur, l'odeur d'une humaine qui n'arrivait pas à s'attacher à ce monde et à y trouver sa place. Elle et Jio se ressemblaient dans un sens, c'est pourquoi Jio avait fini par sortir de sa cachette et aller vers elle. Elle lui avait donné l'amour que sa mère ne lui avait jamais donné. Et Jio ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier pour ce cadeau.

Grâce à sa Maîtresse, Jio avait aussi fait la connaissance d'un autre humain. Un soir que Jio se reposait tranquillement dans le nid de sa Maîtresse, la porte de la chambre s'était ouverte et un jeune humain était rentré. L'humain avait d'abord été surpris de voir Jio sur le grand lit puis il avait haussé les épaules et s'était assis au bureau d'Alia pour geeker. Lui aussi avait une odeur particulière, une odeur qui ressemblait un peu à celle de Jio d'un certain côté. C'était une odeur semblable aux fleurs Hellébores noires qui poussaient près du Lac. Une odeur qui trahissait une âme triste et solitaire. Il était blessé, incompris, seul. Comme Jio. Comme la Maîtresse. Et même comme l'humain à l'odeur de potion. Jio se souvenait s'être dit à ce moment-là que ce nid, le nid de sa Maîtresse, était en fait un refuge pour toutes les âmes solitaires en manque d'affection. Alors Jio donna de l'affection à cet humain. Et l'humain la lui rendit. Ils devinrent amis, puis frères. Jio était devenu le Niffleur préféré de Drago et Drago était devenu l'humain préféré de Jio.

C'était donc tout naturellement que Jio avait pensé à s'éclipser du nid de sa Maîtresse (avec son autorisation) pour retrouver son frère humain et lui montrer sa nouvelle veste ! Par chance, ou grâce au bon vouloir de l'auteur, lorsque Jio arriva devant le mur magique qui menait à la salle commune des Serpentards, une jeune fille à l'odeur de carlin en sortit. Elle semblait de mauvaise humeur et s'élança dans le couloir tête baissée, ce qui permit à Jio de passer le mur sans qu'elle ne le voit !

La salle commune était vide, pas étonnant vu le temps qu'il faisait. Tout le monde préférait profiter de l'extérieur. Jio eut soudain peur que son frère ne soit ailleurs dans le château, si tel était le cas, il devrait attendre le soir que le blond revienne. Heureusement qu'il avait déjà mangé. Tout en trottinant dans la salle où la lumière verdâtre du lac se reflétait sur les murs de pierre, des voix humaines parvinrent jusqu'à lui.

La porte à laquelle Jio s'apprêtait à gratter s'ouvrit alors soudainement. Le petit Niffleur eut juste le temps de se jeter derrière une lourde tapisserie que deux gorilles à l'odeur de gras et de transpiration sortirent. Jio les reconnut immédiatement, combien de fois avait-il dû éviter ces deux humains pour parler à son frère ? Alors que Crabbe et Goyle se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la salle commune, deux autres humains sortirent du dortoir. Le premier, la peau couleur chocolat, avait une odeur subtile de produit de beauté et d'amande, et s'arrêta en maintenant la porte ouverte le temps que son ami le suive. Ce dernier était grand et élancé, le regard intelligent et l'odeur semblable à celle de la forêt interdite, était tourné vers l'intérieur du dortoir et parlait d'une voix monotone à la personne restée à l'intérieur.

— J'aime pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas Drago, mais si tu veux éviter de te faire des ennemis tu devrais peut-être envisager de changer de comportement.

— Lâche-moi, Nott, lui répondit la voix de Drago. Elle l'a bien cherché.

L'humain à l'odeur de forêt soupira avant de réfléchir comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

— Tu sais... Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment apprécié.

Jio ne pouvait pas voir la réaction de son frère de là où il était mais il vit parfaitement l'humain bronzé réagir à ce qu'avait dit l'autre. Le regardant comme s'il était fou, il resta pourtant silencieux pour permettre à son homologue de continuer.

— Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai compris que tu n'étais qu'un petit prétentieux sans intérêt qui ne cherche qu'à suivre les traces de son père comme un petit chienchien.

— Théo... C'est bon, pas la peine... voulut intervenir Blaise.

— Mais, le coupa Nott, dernièrement tu avais comme changé. Tu peux me dire que je me trompe ou pas, mais j'avais l'impression que tu devenais enfin quelqu'un, que tu te formais une personnalité. Et j'aimais bien ce Drago-là. Tu étais moins avec Crabbe et Goyle l'année dernière, c'est pour ça que je suis plus venu te parler. Tu sais à quel point je déteste ces deux abrutis.

Blaise Zabini lança un regard vers la salle commune pour vérifier que les deux "abrutis" étaient bien partis. Bien sûr, Théodore Nott était un garçon intelligent, il n'aurait pas cassé du sucre sur le dos des deux gorilles s'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre pour l'entendre.

— Mais depuis cette année, c'est comme si tu étais redevenu le petit con de première année. En pire. Tu te renfermes sur toi-même et tout ce que tu dis ressemble à un copier-coller de ce que pourrait dire ton père... ou le mien.

Nott s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Dans sa tête se pressaient tous ses souvenirs douloureux avec son paternel. Tout le monde savait à Poudlard que le père Nott faisait partie du cercle intime des Mangemorts de Voldemort. Théodore avait dû subir les différents regards de ses camarades. Les regards de peur, comme si c'était Théo qui portait la marque des ténèbres, ou les regards de respect. Il les détestait, tous autant qu'ils étaient. C'était comme si on le comparait sans cesse à son père. À cet homme qui se disait père.

— Je vais te le dire honnêtement Drago. Et à toi aussi Blaise. Je ne partage pas les idées de mon père. Donc à moins que tu ne recommences à penser par toi-même et à t'affirmer, je pense qu'on a fini de traîner ensemble.

Théodore sortit du dortoir en bousculant légèrement Blaise puis sortit de la salle commune sans un regard en arrière.

Seul resta Blaise, tenant toujours la porte, et Drago, toujours hors de la vision de Jio. Le jeune humain à la peau noire sembla ne pas trop savoir quoi dire. Il se tourna vers Drago puis vers la porte puis vers Drago une nouvelle fois. Le silence se fit de plus en plus pesant puis l'humain se retourna à nouveau vers la sortie et partit. Ses derniers mots, avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui et que Jio s'y faufile discrètement, résonnèrent dans la salle.

— Tu resteras toujours mon ami, Drago... Même si je suis d'accord avec Théo.

* * *

Au moment même où la porte se referma, Drago remarqua la présence du petit Niffleur noir et blanc. Ses pensées noires face à ce que venait de lui dire Nott et même Zabini semblèrent s'évanouir pendant un moment. Au diable ses problèmes, au diable les mangemorts et au diable sa mission. Pendant quelques minutes, il voulait prendre une pause dans sa vie détestable et profiter d'un petit moment de joie avec le petit animal.

— Jio ! Comment vas-tu, petit frère ? C'est quoi cette veste ?

Jio regarda son frère humain s'approcher, un grand sourire sur son visage.

Et c'est là qu'elle le frappa. L'odeur. Le danger. La _mort_.

Jio se figea, pétrifié, terrorisé. Tout son être trembla. Il était terrifié. Une peur viscérale remonta en lui, une peur animale. Celle de la mort et de la douleur. Tel un monstre difforme qui se rapprochait et l'étouffait entre ses griffes, l'empêchant de respirer ou de fuir.

Drago sentit la détresse de son ami et se retourna instinctivement pour faire face à cette mystérieuse menace. Baguette en main et prêt à se battre, le blond ne trouva pourtant rien d'étrange dans la chambre.

— Jio, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu sens ?

Ne baissant pas sa garde malgré le calme des lieux, Drago se rapprocha doucement du Niffleur dans le but de le protéger.

Le regard de Drago se posa sur Jio dans l'attente d'une réponse et se figea à son tour.

— Jio ?

Le sang de Drago se glaça. Laissant tomber sa garde, il s'accroupit sur le sol face au Niffleur.

— Jio...

Approchant sa main de l'animal, Drago vit ce dernier se tendre à ce geste et se replier encore plus sur lui-même, comme s'il risquait de s'y brûler.

Alors Drago comprit. L'évidence lui explosa en pleine tête et il sembla sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Tout son corps se laissa submerger par cette entité, son poison qui pulsait dans les veines de Drago se faisait sentir jusque dans ses os et son âme. Il était hideux, monstrueux, chaque parcelle de sa peau le brûlait comme si la malédiction était en train de le putréfier de l'intérieur. Il pouvait sentir le monstre en lui. L'horreur, le cauchemar qu'il était devenu.

C'était lui. Lui qui terrifiait Jio. Lui qui lui donnait envie de fuir. C'était ce qu'il était devenu. Il était un monstre, une abomination. Un monstre qui avait fait pleurer sa mère et qui avait dégoûté son père. Son père... C'était sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Il avait fait de Drago ce monstre. C'était pour lui que Voldemort avait envoyé Fenrir Greyback. Pour le punir, lui. Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi ?!

Drago ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il tenait son bras si fort que ses phalanges en devenaient blanches. Il était amorphe. Il aurait voulu que personne ne le sache. Il aurait voulu que cela n'arrive jamais. Il aurait voulu mourir.

Il aimerait mourir.

* * *

 _À Alia,_

 _Alors ? Comment est Poudlard maintenant que le crapaud n'y est plus ? Ce n'est pas trop calme sans nous ? Je suis sûr que si ! Du coup, je t'ai glissé quelques nouveaux produits du magasin. Ils sont exclusifs, donc de quoi bien surprendre tout le monde._

 _Pour en venir au vif du sujet... Déjà merci pour la dernière fois. Parler comme ça de Fred et Lee m'a beaucoup aidé. J'arrive pas à croire que j'étais jaloux de leur complicité ! Non mais quelle blague ! Comme si le fait qu'ils soient ensemble allait nous éloigner. Bien au contraire ! Maintenant je suis un peu leur gardien du secret, et je suis là pour les soutenir bien sûr. Tu devrais les voir, sérieux, pire qu'un couple d'ados attardés ! Ils arrêtent pas de se manger des yeux ! J'ai un nombre incalculable de photos prises en toute discrétion_ _! Bien sûr, on cache les photos, les clients ne se doutent de rien mais c'est plus difficile avec la famille... La dernière fois, Maman a débarqué au Magasin sans prévenir, en pleine heure creuse pour nous voir. J'étais seul au comptoir, mais tu la connais... Elle a demandé à voir Fred aussi. Sauf qu'il n'était pas trop dispo si tu vois ce que je veux dire... En vrai, on a certes frôlé la catastrophe mais maintenant que c'est passé, il faut avouer que c'était très drôle ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de rire quand elle est entrée dans l'arrière-boutique ! Attends, je te refais la scène !_

 _Maman est entrée dans l'arrière-boutique sans que j'arrive à prévenir Fred et Lee. Du coup, dans la panique, ils se sont cachés derrière une grosse caisse et l'ont faite tomber ! (Ils étaient encore habillés, tu te doutes, sinon Maman aurait sûrement tout compris.) En voyant la caisse tomber et répandre le contenu des flacons de bonbons gerbeurs sur le sol, elle leur a passé un de ces savons ! Comme quoi il fallait faire attention avec la manipulation de nos produits dangereux... J'étais mort de rire ! J'en ai même rajouté en disant qu'il fallait toujours se protéger dans l'arrière-boutique... Fred a failli exploser de rire ! Pauvre Maman... Elle a dû nous prendre pour des fous !_

 _D'un côté... Ça nous fait un peu de peine de ne rien lui dire... Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que Fred imaginait sortir avec quelqu'un... Devoir se cacher... C'est usant. Si un jour on décide aller la voir pour tout lui expliquer, tu pourrais venir avec nous ? Si tu expliques, toi aussi, que ce n'est pas quelque chose de contre-nature ou quoi, peut-être que ça passera mieux... Enfin on n'y est pas encore..._

 _Salut Alia ! C'est Fred qui squatte la lettre de George ! Juste pour te dire merci pour tes explications la dernière fois, j'aimerais bien lire les livres dont tu nous as parlé avec Lee. Les Yaois_ _, c'est ça ? Tu nous as dit que ça arriverait quand déjà ? Franchement, il faut vraiment qu'ils se bougent de les écrire, ces japonais ! J'en ai déjà marre d'attendre ! J'imagine même pas depuis combien de temps tu attends, toi !_

 _C'est re-George ! Lee est venu récupérer Fred pour tenir la boutique. Il m'a aussi dit de te dire merci et il m'a donné de la nourriture pour Niffleur que je vais aussi mettre dans ton paquet._

 _Hésite pas à nous demander d'autres farce et attrapes !_

 _À Bientôt,_

 _George Weasley, Fred Weasley et Lee Jordan._

Alia replia la lettre avec un sourire heureux sur les lèvres et la posa sur l'énorme paquet dans du papier passe-partout devant elle. Pour passer devant Rusard sans se faire prendre avec des produits de farce et attrape Weasley, il fallait ruser.

— Tu n'as pas intérêt à ouvrir ce paquet dans mon bureau, fit la voix de Severus. Je décline toute responsabilité sur ce qu'il y a dedans.

Alia se retourna pour sourire à son ami. Le professeur de potion s'était penché vers elle pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'autorisaient ce genre de proximité depuis l'anniversaire d'Alia cet été. Mais après tout, c'était normal entre amis. Alia se pencha sur sa chaise pour s'appuyer contre Severus, levant la tête en se dévissant presque le cou pour le voir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Severus ?

— De quoi ? demanda-t-il en la retenant pour qu'elle évite de se manger le sol.

— Fred et Lee ?

Severus soupira devant le regard d'Alia, on aurait dit un chien qui attendait un mot gentil de son maître. Il finit par la repousser pour la contourner et aller s'asseoir à son bureau. Car oui, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, ils se trouvaient en ce moment même dans le bureau personnel de Rogue. Bureau plus si personnel que ça vu qu'Alia avait commencé à le squatter presque tous les jours. Comme quoi, elle adorait la nouvelle décoration que Severus y avait faite !

Il fallait dire que Severus était plutôt fier de ses aménagements. Les murs de pierre avaient été habillés de fins draps de satin transparent couleur bouteille. Le large bureau de bois noble trônait au centre de la pièce, éclairé par des sphères de lumière flottantes qui envoyaient une lueur aquatique dans les lieux (ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler les lumières de la salle commune des Serpentards). Dans un coin du bureau, face à une grande bibliothèque, se trouvait un divan vert moelleux sur lequel Alia aimait se prélasser quand il corrigeait les copies, et aussi un petit coin avec deux fauteuils confortables et une petite table à thé. Sans oublier, bien sûr, le bureau supplémentaire spécialement pour Alia et son ordinateur moldu ! Quand elle ne procrastinait pas, ne le déconcentrait pas ou ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, elle travaillait sur son "Wizary". Le "site internet" ou "moteur de recherche" pour les sorciers.

Et aujourd'hui, pour changer de d'habitude, Alia ne travaillait pas et déconcentrait juste Severus.

Son passe-temps préféré.

— Je me fiche de ce que peuvent faire mes élèves une fois qu'ils ont quitté l'école, dit-il en se rasseyant derrière son bureau.

— C'est tout ?

Re-soupir. Alia le regardait comme si elle attendait qu'il lui lance un bâton, et Severus savait que dans ces cas-là, mieux valait lui donner immédiatement satisfaction plutôt que d'essayer de résister. De toute façon, elle gagnait toujours.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'homosexualité ?

— Je m'en fiche.

— Mais encore ?

— Ils font ce qu'ils veulent ! Je n'ai pas à m'impliquer dans la vie sentimentale de mes élèves !... Ou ex-élèves.

— Donc même si certains de tes élèves actuels se retrouvent homosexuels cela ne te dérange pas.

— Tant que ça n'influence pas leurs notes...

— Et pour les lesb...

— Alia ! Tu es obligée de parler de ça aussi fort ? _Silencio_.

Severus lança le sortilège de silence sur le bureau afin que personne de malintentionné ne surprenne leur conversation.

— Ben quoi ? demanda Alia.

— Écoute, je sais que tu te fiches de ce que peuvent bien dire les autres, mais il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas dire en public.

— Alors toi aussi, tu as honte d'en parler ? Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez, vous, les Anglais !

— Alia... Au risque de te décevoir, ce qui marchait... marchera... à ton époque, n'est pas encore d'actualité aujourd'hui. Laisse le temps aux gens.

— Mais c'est loooooong ! Tu te rends compte qu'on va devoir attendre jusqu'en 2013 pour le droit au mariage homosexuel !? Dans presque dix-sept ans, bordel !

— Langage, Alia.

Severus s'interrogea soudainement sur les vrais raisons de l'indignation d'Alia... Et si... si elle était elle-même lesbienne ? Severus se mit à imaginer son amie mariée avec une autre femme... Et cette vision lui déplut. Severus suspendit son geste. Il se retrouva la plume en l'air, l'encre coulant sur sa feuille. Serait-il... homophobe ? Pourtant il se fichait que ses élèves soient en couple entre hommes. Pareil pour Finnigan et Thomas qu'il savait entretenir une relation depuis qu'il avait vu les souvenirs de Potter à leur sujet. Mais pourtant imaginer Alia avec une femme l'énervait... Severus avait du mal à mettre un mot sur ce sentiment.

— Bon.

Alia se leva sur cette impulsion, sortant Severus de sa torpeur.

— Il faut que je fasse un aller-retour à Londres. Je dois envoyer des mails pour Wizary. Waemy ?

Il y eut un craquement à cet appel et la petite Elfe de maison apparut dans le bureau.

Elle était vêtue aujourd'hui d'une petite robe en jean blanche avec des bretelles, comme une salopette-jupe. Et une plume blanche était accrochée à son oreille, telle une étrange boucle d'oreille immaculée.

— La Maîtresse a appelé Waemy ?

— Oui, si tu n'es pas occupée, tu pourrais m'amener au Cyber Café de Londres, s'il-te-plaît ?

— Bien sûr, Maîtresse ! Waemy vient juste de finir.

— Ok, alors allons-y. À ce soir, Sev' !

Et l'humaine et l'elfe disparurent en un claquement de doigt. Severus se retrouva seul dans son bureau. Baissant les yeux sur la copie d'élève qu'il était en train de corriger, il se rendit compte qu'elle était rouge de l'encre de sa plume ! Paniquant un peu, il sortit sa baguette pour marmonner un sortilège d'effacement en priant pour que cela n'efface pas aussi les réponses de l'élève.

Ses prières ne furent pas entendues.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je sais, je sais, vous me detestez ! Moi aussi j'vous aime ^^ Donc maintenant qu'on a un Drago dépressif Loup-Garou, je me demande comment se passera la prochaine pleine lune... :3_**

 ** _Sinon j'ai eu pas mal de Fanarts de ma fic durant les derniers mois !_**

 ** _\- Un de Jio qui vole la souris d'ordinateur d'Alia, dessiné par une amie._**

 ** _\- Un de Waemy (il était temps que quelqu'un la dessine) dessiné par Noctimei (allez voir son insta !)_**

 ** _\- Un d'Alia et Sev' à l'anniversaire d'Alia ! (Toujours ma petite Nocti ~)_**

 ** _\- Et un dessin d'Alia et Drago fait par Maeteah (aussi sur insta !)_**

 ** _Je vais tous les poster sur ma page Facebook : Lyra Gates - Fiction_**

 ** _Si vous voulez les voir, vous savez où aller ~_**

 ** _Sur ce, à la prochaine !_**


	41. Chap 38 : Le futur se met en place !

_**Hellow ! Je me vois obligé de mettre un petit avertissement au début de ce chapitre ^^' Donc... y va y avoir encore du Drama ^^' MAIS ON ARRIVE A LA FIN !**_

 _ **Voilà... c'est juste un petit moment douloureux à passer mais malheureusement, je suis obligé de passé par là ^^'  
**_

* * *

 **A. L. Watermag :** Hellow nouveau follower ! Ravie de t'accueillir dans le merveilleux monde de la surveillante folle ! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien avoir Alia comme prof mais pas sûr que Poudlard résiste longtemps à nos deux conneries XD Et oui, pardon pour l'erreur temporelle, j'essaye de m'appliquer mais ça arrive parfois ^^' Et ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais déjà ce qu'il adviendra d'Alia pendant la septième années :P Et ouiiiiiiii, j'ai une suite de prévue à cette fic ! Qui sera plus une crack fic XD Hâte de pouvoir vous la partager à la fin de cette fic-là ! Et la réponse à ton PS dans ce chapitre :3

 **Cococat012 :** Merciiiiiiiii pour tes petites Reviews, ça m'a fait trop plaisir ! Voilà la suite demandée XD

 **oc120 :** Arrête de râler et va m'acheter mon Monster XP

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 38 : Le futur se met en place. Soyez prêts !**

* * *

Dumbledore regardait sa main noire et desséchée avec une sorte de fascination morbide teintée de tristesse.

Il poussa un franc soupir lorsque soudainement, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sous l'impulsion d'un coup de pied. Sursautant face à tant de violence, le directeur cacha sa main morte sous sa manche comme un enfant pris en tort, avant de lever les yeux. Son regard se calma en voyant entrer Alia, un lourd dossier dans les bras.

— Alia ? Est-ce déjà l'heure de notre réunion hebdomadaire ?

— Quoi ? La vieillesse vous fait même oublier ce genre de chose ? Ben on est encore plus mal barrés que ce que je pensais.

La surveillante avait déjà traversé la pièce et se trouvait désormais devant le bureau du directeur sur lequel elle laissa tomber l'énorme dossier. Ce dernier s'écrasa dans un bruit assourdissant et fit gémir le bureau ainsi que son propriétaire.

— Doucement avec le matériel ! la réprimanda un homme dans son tableau. Savez-vous combien coûte ce bureau ?

— Oh la ferme, Phineas ! râla Alia en retour.

Son regard se retourna vers le directeur qui regardait la pile de feuilles avec curiosité.

— On va avoir du pain sur la planche. Je ne vous félicite pas, commença-t-elle.

— C'est à dire ? demanda Dumbledore en approchant sa main du dossier.

Alia réagit au quart de tour et donna une tape sur la main noirâtre, ce qui surprit le directeur.

— Bas les pattes avec votre main maudite !

Dumbledore fit la moue comme un enfant.

Alia aurait bien ri de cette expression que lui faisait le vieil homme, mais elle était encore trop en colère contre lui pour ça.

— À cause de vous, j'ai dû revoir tous mes pronostiques ! Avec votre mort, nous allons perdre l'un de nos meilleurs atouts alors que je vous avais prévenu ! Vous savez que vous êtes bien l'une des pires choses qui pouvaient arriver au monde magique ? Deux fois. Ça fait deux fois que vous refusez d'écouter mes conseils et faites foirer mes plans ! Vous pensez que c'est simple de prévoir tous les événements futurs quand un petit directeur obstiné s'amuse à changer tous vos pronostiques ? C'est limite si vous êtes pas plus destructeur que Voldemort !

— Pour Sirius, je me suis déjà excusé...

— Et vous pensez que c'est suffisant ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous excusez que vous êtes pardonné ! J'ai failli mourir pour sauver Sirius. Pour réparer VOS conneries ! Et comment vous me remerciez ? En mettant cette putain de bague de merde au doigt pour vous transformer en putain de cadavre ambulant !

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de hurler...

— Vous avez raison ! se calma immédiatement la surveillante. Ça fait mal à la gorge de hurler. Je vais plutôt vous renvoyer une autre beuglante et la laisser gueuler pour moi.

Sur cette phrase, elle attrapa la chaise en face du bureau et s'assit avant d'ouvrir son lourd dossier.

— Donc... Récapitulons tout ce qui s'est déjà passé...

— Alia... Une minute.

— Quoi ?

Dumbledore la regardait avec un air sérieux teinté d'appréhension.

— Je n'ai pas reçu de beuglante. Du moins pas de votre part...

— ... Quoi ?!

* * *

Une catastrophe. Un cataclysme. L'apocalypse. La fin du mooooooooonde !

La beuglante qu'Alia avait envoyée à Dumbledore n'était jamais arrivée. Le directeur avait remonté le réseau de chouettes dans la panique mais sans aucun résultat. Beaucoup le crurent fou lorsqu'il annonça vouloir recevoir une beuglante mais au final, il leur fallut se rendre à l'évidence. La lettre ainsi que son hibou, avaient disparu. Il y avait fort à parier que Voldemort était derrière cette mystérieuse disparition. Et malheureusement, si tel était le cas, alors Alia était dans la merde.

La surveillante ne se souvenait plus trop de ce qu'elle avait pu dire dans sa lettre, elle l'avait dictée sous le coup de la colère comme n'importe quelle beuglante...

Cela voulait-il dire que Voldemort s'intéressait à Alia ? Si oui, c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle...

Bien sûr, il aurait fini par apprendre qu'Alia existait tôt ou tard mais la surveillante aurait préféré que ce soit tard...

Severus avait été appelé pour confirmer leur doutes mais à première vue, si Voldy était au courant de quelque chose, il n'en avait rien dit à ses mangemorts. D'un certain côté, le fait que Voldemort soit au courant enlevait un poids sur les épaules d'Alia. Au moins maintenant, si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres questionnait Severus, ce dernier pourrait lui donner des informations sans lui mentir et donc, sans éveiller les soupçons.

Alia n'avait pas prévu de mourir tout de suite. Certes, le fait de savoir que l'autre tête de serpent portait son attention sur elle l'angoissait, mais elle devait se montrer forte. Ses amis comptaient sur elle. Les élèves, l'Ordre, tous avaient besoin d'elle. Sans elle, beaucoup seraient déjà morts. Mr Croupton, Sirius, Amelia Bones... Ce n'était qu'un début. Le plus gros restait à venir. La bataille de Poudlard se rapprochait. Alia devait être en vie pour se battre.

Se battre...

Oui mais comment ? Alia n'étais pas sorcière !

Elle n'avait ni baguette, ni aucune arme pour se battre... Et elle n'allait quand même pas se ramener avec un flingue Moldu au château ! Pas envie de tomber aussi bas que les mangemorts en faisant un massacre au fusil... Les souvenirs de ses séances d'entraînement à l'A.D. lui revinrent en mémoire... Peut-être que Zacharia Smith avait raison sur un point. Esquiver les sorts était inutile si on ne pouvait riposter. Mais comment la surveillante pouvait-elle se défendre contre la magie sans tuer personne ? Combattre au corps à corps marchait peut-être avec de jeunes élèves mais inutile de se leurrer... elle ne ferait pas long feu sur le champ de bataille. Sa seule capacité serait donc de jouer les boucliers humains ?

Mettant fin à ses pensées, des pas se firent entendre non loin d'elle. Alia ne broncha pas, elle avait déjà reconnu celui qui s'avançait entre les buissons. Severus avait cette façon particulière d'écarter les branches avec précaution, comme pour ne pas les blesser. Après tout, il serait dommage d'abîmer les tiges d'Ancolie qui montaient fièrement et fleurissaient à hauteur de son visage. Écartant les dernières branches qui le séparaient d'Alia, il se retrouva dans ce lieu merveilleux que leur avait un jour trouvé Jio. C'était une minuscule clairière au sol de mousse, pile entre la bordure de la Forêt Interdite et les rives du Lac Noir. Juste assez grande pour deux personnes allongées, les grands arbres apportaient l'ombre nécessaire à l'Ancolie pour se développer de la meilleure des façons.

La légère brise fraîche de Septembre venait caresser les pétales mauves et les cheveux bruns. Allongée sur le tapis de mousse, les bras en étoile de mer et les yeux perdus dans la voûte florale des grands arbres. Seuls quelques rayons de soleil joueurs pouvaient percer les feuilles touffues pour finir sur le doux visage.

À cet instant, Severus trouva qu'Alia était belle... Une beauté simple, et forte. Elle avait un charisme étrange qui interpellait et forçait le regard. Et quand on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait y lire tellement de choses. De la détermination et une profonde bonté saupoudrées d'humour et de sarcasme. Mais aussi une tristesse mélancolique teintée d'un profond sentiment de solitude.

Alia était comme les Ancolies. Emplie de tristesse et de solitude avec, bien sûr, une grande part de folie. Dans cette clairière, elle ressemblait à une fleur parmi les fleurs.

Pourtant, Severus ne comptait pas la laisser avec sa solitude. Mettant un terme à la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre, il vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle replia ses bras pour lui permettre de s'allonger à ses côtés et ils restèrent ainsi à regarder le ciel à travers les feuilles. Profitant d'une paix trop souvent absente.

Severus n'avait pas envie de détruire ce silence, mais ses inquiétudes prirent le dessus.

— J'ai discuté avec le directeur.

Comme un dessin qu'on froisse, la scène se brouilla et ce fut comme si la réalité venait se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leur petit lieu de paradis. Alia tourna la tête vers lui.

— Et donc ?

— Et donc... Je m'inquiète.

Alia s'autorisa un petit sourire.

— De quoi ? De sa sénilité grandissante ou de son addiction nocive aux bonbons au citron ?

Cette remarque eut pour effet de faire froncer les sourcils au potionniste. Il sembla vouloir lui demander de garder son sérieux puis se ravisa. Son air agacé s'apaisa et il commença à réfléchir.

— Je pense qu'il faudrait surtout s'inquiéter de ses goûts vestimentaires... répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

— Affirmatif ! On est d'accord qu'il a mis un bonnet de nuit jaune canari avec une robe violette à pois verts ?

— Il devrait y avoir une loi contre ça... Une qui stipule que personne ne devrait infliger ce genre de supplice aux autres sans leur consentement.

— Entièrement d'accord, là Dudu mérite presque la prison !

Un rire échappa à Severus à l'entente de cette phrase.

— "Dudu" ? Sérieusement ? Par Merlin, où vas-tu chercher tous ces surnoms !

— Des années de pratique.

— Ah ah !

Ils restèrent un moment à se sourire avant que Severus ne détourne le regard et ne se redresse.

— J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-il.

Alia se redressa à son tour, les yeux brillants comme un enfant le soir de Noël.

— Un cadeau ? C'est quoiiii ?

Severus sourit devant son air. Il pouvait presque voir une petite queue de chien se balancer de chaque côté de son corps de façon impatiente.

Le noiraud sortit une petite boîte de ses poches magiques. Elle faisait une vingtaine de centimètres de long pour une dizaine de centimètres de large, en bois verni, simple et solide. Alia la prit à deux mains avant de la poser sur le sol de mousse et de l'ouvrir avec de grands yeux pétillants.

Étrangement, Severus était nerveux. Il n'y avait pas de raison, ce "cadeau" n'en était pas vraiment un, c'était surtout une "nécessité". Pourtant le potionniste le ressentait comme s'il lui offrait un présent. C'était une sensation qui lui plaisait, peut-être devait-il lui offrir plus de choses pour revoir son visage émerveillé.

Dans la boîte se trouvaient six fioles transparentes. Chacune contenait de petites perles colorées d'un centimètre de diamètre. Noir, orange, vert, violet, jaune et bleu clair.

— Ce sont des billes de potion concentrée, lui expliqua Severus quand elle releva la tête vers lui. Tu peux les manipuler mais reste quand même prudente, une trop grande pression activera l'effet des potions. Elles sont faites pour être jetées sur tes adversaires. Dans l'ordre, tu as du philtre de mort vivante qui, je te le rappelle, n'est pas un poison mortel mais un puissant somnifère... Et en orange, son contrepoison, la potion Wiggenweld. En vert, c'est du Gaz Étrangleur, fais attention quand tu l'utilises, il a un large périmètre d'action. Là, en violet, ce sont des gouttes bâillons, elles rendront muets ceux contre qui tu les lances... D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être m'en faire quelques-unes pour faire taire certains de mes élèves... Bref, très utiles contre les sorciers qui ne savent pas lancer de sortilèges informulés. En jaune, c'est un mélange de ma composition, à mi-chemin entre un léger gaz hilarant et le sortilège de confusion, ça devrait occuper tes ennemis et leur faire oublier leur agressivité pour un temps. Quant aux dernières, les bleues claires, ce sont des concentrés de potion d'invisibilité. Mais elles ne durent qu'une quinzaine de minutes maximum chacune donc fais-y attention ! Ce sont les seules que tu dois ingérer pour qu'elles agissent. Il faudrait que tu essayes de toujours avoir la boîte sur toi. Ça te permettra de te défendre en cas de besoi...

Severus fut coupé dans sa phrase lorsqu'Alia se jeta sur lui. Elle le serra dans ses bras dans une étreinte joyeuse.

— Merci ! Oh Sev', c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin ! Tu es génial, merci !

— M-mais de rien... bredouilla le noiraud en lui tapotant le dos avec affection. Contente que ça te plaise... Si jamais il t'en faut encore n'hésite pas à me demander, je préférerais éviter que tu essayes d'en faire toi-même et fasse sauter une partie du château.

Alia rigola de bon cœur face à cette boutade et elle serra un peu plus Severus dans ses bras.

— Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Sev'...

— Beaucoup plus de conneries...

* * *

Le futur se mettait doucement en place... Et Alia allait tout faire pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. Maintenant, elle était même armée. Mais certaines choses mettaient trop de temps à arriver. La bataille finale était encore loin. Trop loin... Et la guerre profitait de ce temps pour faire de plus en plus de victimes. Et pas souvent là où on pense...

Aujourd'hui était le Vendredi 27 Septembre 1996. Il était 22h30 et le couvre-feu était passé déjà de quelques heures pour les étudiants de Poudlard.

Pourtant, un élève n'était pas dans son dortoir. Comment Alia le savait-elle ? Car elle stalkait cet élève sur sa carte du maraudeur 2.0.

Une carte créée grâce à celle qu'Harry lui avait gentiment prêté il y a deux ans. Cela avait quand même pris plus d'un an à la surveillante moldue et son elfe de maison pour copier cette carte. Bon... Sirius et Lupin leur avaient aussi donné un coup de main. Bref... Alia possédait donc une deuxième carte du maraudeur. Plus précise, avec les passages secrets mis à jour et une indication sur l'emplacement de la Salle sur Demande.

Et justement, ce soir, c'était vers cette Salle qu'Alia se dirigeait.

Ses pas résonnaient étrangement sur le sol du couloir vide. Comme un glas morbide dans la nuit. Éclairée par la lampe de son téléphone, Alia arriva jusqu'au couloir du septième étage.

S'arrêtant devant la tapisserie représentant un sorcier essayant d'apprendre à danser à des troll, Alia se tourna face au mur nu d'en face. Respirant un grand coup, elle passa et repassa devant tout en adressant sa prière silencieuse à la Salle sur Demande.

Mais à la fin de son troisième passage, le mur resta pourtant vierge de toute vie. Comme si la salle ne pouvait lui répondre. Alia sourit tristement. Puis elle s'approcha du mur pour y déposer son front sur la pierre froide.

— Je sais que tu m'entends, Salle. Laisse-moi entrer. Tu sais que je peux l'aider.

La pierre en face de la surveillante commença alors à dégager une douce chaleur. Elle connaissait cette humaine et pouvait lire dans son cœur. Ses intentions étaient pures... Elle pouvait vraiment aider... Lorsqu'Alia s'écarta du mur, ce dernier était maintenant pourvu d'une grande porte en métal cadenassée. La surveillante n'eut qu'à poser sa main sur la porte pour que cette dernière se déverrouille et la laisse entrer.

La Salle était petite par rapport aux fois où Alia y venait avec l'A.D.

Très sombre, éclairée seulement par une petite lampe, les murs étaient nus, le sol aussi. Il n'y avait rien, mise à part une forme humaine roulée en boule sur le sol.

Forme qui se redressa en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et alla se recroqueviller dans un coin de la pièce.

— Non... J'ai demandé à ne pas être vu !

Son cri fit vibrer les parois de la Salle sur Demande, comme si elle hésitait soudainement sur son choix de laisser entrer la surveillante.

— Tout va bien, Drago. C'est moi, chuchota-elle doucement.

La Salle augmenta la luminosité de la pièce pour qu'Alia puisse voir le visage de son protégé. Drago avait les cheveux plaqués en arrière à cause de sa sueur maladive et tout son corps était parcouru de spasmes et de tremblements. Ses yeux étaient creusés et on y lisait une douleur sans nom.

— Va-t'en... Je veux pas... Me regarde pas...

Alia se laissa glisser à côté de lui. Aux pieds de Drago se trouvaient des taches de sang. Le blond tenait son bras droit de toutes ses forces et dessus on pouvait y voir une hideuse cicatrice en forme de morsure d'animal, morbidement parsemée de griffures récentes. Drago vit le regard de la surveillante sur lui et détourna les yeux. Il recommença à gratter sa cicatrice avec force jusqu'au sang, faisant tomber d'autres gouttes écarlates au sol.

— Drago, stop.

La voix d'Alia était forte et autoritaire. Elle attrapa les mains du plus jeune et le tira vers elle.

— Non ! Va-t'en ! Ne me touche pas !

Drago essaya de se débattre mais Alia ne lâcha pas prise. Continuant de le maintenir pour qu'il arrête de s'automutiler, elle éleva la voix.

— Salle ! J'ai besoin de matériel médical ! Du désinfectant, des bandages et du sparadrap ! Et remanies-nous un peu cette salle, quelque chose de confortable.

Soudain les murs se floutèrent, le sol se fit plus mou tandis qu'ils se retrouvaient sur une moquette moelleuse, de fins rideaux aux couleurs pastelles vinrent habiller des murs de bois chaleureux tandis qu'apparaissait aussi une petite table médicale avec des dizaines de coussins colorés.

Alia voulut attraper la bouteille de désinfectant mais Drago en profita pour la repousser.

— Aïe... Drago !

— Lâche-moi...

L'adolescent se leva en tremblant et voulut se précipiter sur la porte pour fuir mais Alia se leva à son tour. Elle enroula un de ses bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent et l'autre sur ses yeux. Le tirant vers elle, les jambes du blond le lâchèrent et il se retrouva uniquement soutenu par la prise de la surveillante.

— Doucement...

Alia le ramena sur le sol avec délicatesse. Elle sentait les larmes de Drago à travers ses doigts.

— Tout va bien, Drago... Je suis là. Laisse-moi t'aider...

Seul un sanglot étouffé lui répondit. Drago tremblait de tous ses membres, brûlant d'une fièvre maudite.

Voilà... Voilà ce qui se passait lorsqu'un loup-garou luttait contre sa transformation.

Aujourd'hui était le Vendredi 27 Septembre 1996. Il était 22h45 et la pleine lune s'élevait haut dans le ciel.

Et dans la Salle sur Demande, hermétique à tous rayons lunaires, Drago Malfoy vivait le martyr dans les bras d'une Alia Aka au cœur brisé par sa douleur.

* * *

Alia resta un moment à caresser le front brûlant de Drago, le temps qu'il se calme. Une fois qu'elle sentit que sa respiration reprenait un rythme plus régulier, elle sortit une petite fiole de potion de son manteau.

— Tiens, bois ça, c'est une potion spéciale pour atténuer les douleurs dues à la pleine lune.

Drago souffrait bien trop pour réfléchir ou remettre en cause une potion offerte par la pire potionniste du monde. Il ne fit que boire la bouteille qu'elle portait à sa bouche tel un bébé faon en espérant que c'était quelqu'un de compétant qui l'avait préparée.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de boire, il resta un moment allongé contre Alia à essayer de retrouver son souffle tandis que cette dernière posait la fiole en bénissant Severus. Ce dernier avait voulu venir aussi, s'inquiétant pour le jeune Serpentard, mais Alia lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire. Après tout, Drago n'était pas au courant que Severus était un agent double au compte de Dumbledore... Il ne le savait pas... pas encore.

La potion tue-loup commença à agir. Drago arrêta de trembler et resta ainsi, dans les bras d'Alia qui lui caressait le front. Lorsque Drago put à nouveau aligner deux pensées cohérentes, il se dit qu'Alia ferait une bonne mère.

Comme pour prouver cette pensée, Alia se redressa un peu, tout en faisant attention à ne pas trop repousser Drago, et attrapa la bouteille de désinfectant avec les cotons.

— Ça risque de piquer un peu, prévint-elle avant d'appliquer le désinfectant sur les griffures sur son bras.

Drago grimaça à peine, cela n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait enduré quelques minutes plus tôt.

Alia finit de nettoyer les plaies avant de passer une bande sur son bras. Mais Drago le retira alors d'un geste nonchalant.

— Laisse... Ça ne sert plus à rien de toute façon.

— Pardon ?

Alia lui lança un regard énervé auquel il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

— Drago. Donne-moi ton bras.

— Pour quoi faire ? Il est maudit de toute façon. Tu l'as bien vu. Je ne mérite pas que tu me soignes.

— Non mais je rêve !

Alia se redressa soudainement, faisant glisser Drago jusque dans le mur de droite qu'il se prit en plein nez. Le blond laissa échapper un petit glapissement de douleur et de surprise.

— Ça va pas ! dit-il en se tenant le nez.

— C'est toi qui va pas, Drago ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée que je ne devrais pas te soigner !

Alia attrapa un coussin moelleux et le lança sur l'adolescent qui, trop choqué par son geste puéril, se le prit en pleine tête.

— D'où je ne devrais pas te soigner ! Tu préférerais que je te laisse mourir !?

Alia attrapa tous les coussins qui lui tombaient sous la main pour les jeter sur le blond et ainsi l'empêcher de répliquer.

— Tu penses que tu es un monstre ? Tu crois que je devrais te laisser pourrir dans une cage ?

La Salle sur demande fit apparaître plus de coussins entre les mains de la surveillante qui se transforma en réelle mitraillette à oreiller !

— Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu es un idiot ! Un putain de gamin génial avec un grand cœur et une putain de fierté de merde ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais si tu venais à mourir, moi ?! Tu es comme un frère pour moi Drago, tu entends ! Tu. es. comme. mon. frère ! finit-elle par hurler.

Drago attrapa le dernier coussin au vol et s'en fit un bouclier contre de futurs tirs qui ne vinrent pas... S'autorisant un regard par-dessus sa barrière de fortune, il se prit un dernier oreiller en pleine face.

— Ne me dis plus jamais que je ne dois pas te soigner Drago ! C'est bien clair ?

— Mais... je... Alia...

— Il n'y a pas de "mais" ! Où est-ce que tu te crois ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es devenu loup-garou que tu dois mourir ! Oui c'est horrible, oui c'est douloureux, mais regarde Remus Lupin, lui se bat pour vivre malgré cela. Il a même été engagé en tant que prof pendant plus d'un an ! Et grâce à la potion tue-loup, il n'est même plus obligé de souffrir tous les mois à cause de cette malédiction.

— Mais moi, je ne veux pas vivre comme ça ! Cette malédiction n'est que la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Mon père... Les mangemorts... Je... Je ne veux plus de tout ça Alia...

Les yeux de Drago se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Alia soupira pour se calmer avant de se rapprocher à nouveau de l'adolescent. Elle le prit dans ses bras où il se blottit comme un petit enfant. Ses larmes ruisselèrent sur la chemise de sa sœur mais elle s'en ficha.

— Vas-y Drago. Pleure, personne ne le verra... Il n'y a que toi et moi ici. Tout ira bien...

— C'est faux... dit-il entre deux sanglots. Rien n'ira bien...

— Si Drago, si. Tu dois me faire confiance, tout ira bien...

Drago arrêta de parler. Il en avait marre. Il ne voulait plus de tout ça. Il aurait voulu en finir dès que Greyback l'avait mordu... Il aurait voulu en finir quand son père était tombé en disgrâce. Il aurait voulu en finir quand il avait ouvert les yeux sur leurs agissements. Il aurait voulu en finir depuis si longtemps...

Alors pourquoi était-il encore vivant ?

Drago avait beau vouloir en finir de toutes ses forces, au final il était incapable de franchir le pas.

À cause d'elle.

 _Grâce_ à elle.

Alia lui avait promis que tout irait mieux. Que tout allait s'arranger. Et au plus profond de lui, plus fort que cette voix qui lui disait d'en finir, il y avait cette voix pleine d'espoir qui criait.

Même si c'était dur, même si cela mettrait du temps, Drago devait tenir. Pour un jour regoûter à la joie et au bonheur. Pour un jour revoir un monde de paix.

Parce qu'elle le lui avait promis. Et qu'il la croyait. Il voulait se battre. Être fort pour soutenir sa sœur. Fort pour qu'elle soit fière de lui. Fort pour protéger ses parents de leur propre bêtise. Fort pour eux et pour lui. Pour un avenir meilleur, débarrassé du seigneur des ténèbres.

Oui... Ils pouvaient gagner... Il en était sûr. Et c'était cet espoir qui le maintenait en vie aujourd'hui.

Alia se recula un peu de leur étreinte pour attraper la bande médicale et le sparadrap.

Cette fois-ci, Drago lui tendit son bras avec docilité.

En silence, elle commença à bander ses blessures avec une délicatesse ferme. Puis, alors que ses mains chaudes s'occupaient de cette tâche, un fredonnement commença à s'échapper des lèvres de la surveillante. Le fredonnement commença à résonner contre les murs, et à se transformer en mélodie lente et douce.

Puis, murmurés comme une berceuse, les mots sortirent de ses lèvres.

 _— Hold on... just a little while longer..._

 _Hold on... just a little while longer._

Drago ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le murmure doux de sa sœur.

 _— Hold on just a little while longer._

 _Everything will be alright._

 _Everything will be alright..._

Comme se laissant bercer à son tour, les lumières de la salle s'atténuèrent et commencèrent à tourner doucement, telles les veilleuses d'une chambre d'enfant.

Drago sentit qu'il commençait à s'endormir, sombrant enfin dans un profond sommeil. Le premier depuis des jours.

* * *

Le 28 Septembre 1996, les élèves de Poudlard sortaient de la Grande Salle après un copieux repas du midi. Aujourd'hui était un Samedi, donc ils n'avaient pas cours cet après-midi, alors ils pouvaient profiter de ce temps pour vagabonder et profiter enfin de leur week-end ! Enfin, pas tous. Certains élèves de Gryffondor et Serdaigle, soit Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neuville, Ginny et Luna, se dirigeaient vers le septième étage. Ils avaient tous reçu, ce matin en se réveillant, un mot de la part de l'elfe d'Alia leur demandant de se rejoindre.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de théoriser sur les réelles raisons de cette convocation. Allaient-ils reprendre les réunions de l'A.D. ? Pourtant, depuis qu'Ombrage était partie, l'A.D. n'avait plus vraiment de raison d'être...

Alia attendait dans la Salle, revenue à la forme qu'elle avait lors desdites réunions de l'A.D. Elle attendait les enfants de l'Ordre du Phoenix en ressassant ce que Drago lui avait dit le matin même, avant de quitter la Salle pour rejoindre son dortoir en catimini.

 _"Alia... Je suis prêt."_

Oui. Il était prêt. Il était temps. L'heure de la contre-attaque était venue.

Harry entra dans la Salle en premier, suivi immédiatement par les autres. Alia se tourna vers eux.

— Bonjour ! dit-elle.

— Bonjour Alia, lui répondit Ron. Tu voulais nous... QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT LÀ LUI !?

Les six élèves regardèrent le blondinet à la droite d'Alia. Drago ne grimaça même pas face au cri de Ron, il se contenta de regarder chacun des non-Serpentards d'un regard calme.

— Bonjour, leur dit-il à son tour. Croyez-le ou non... mais je suis là en ami.

* * *

 ** _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET À SUIVRE !_**

 ** _Oui, je sais ! Couper le chapitre ici, ça ne se fait pas ! Mais que voulez-vous, je suis une méchante fille ~_**

 ** _J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ! Encore désolée pour le moment de drama avec Drago mais je suis fière de vous dire que je peux maintenant y mettre un terme ! Oui ! Fini le petit Drago qui veut se tuer pour ne plus avoir à supporter sa malédiction ou les horreurs de Voldy ! Aujourd'hui, c'est un nouveau départ pour lui ! Et qui sait... Cette fin nous apporte plusieurs questions, non ?_**

 ** _Drago, ami d'Harry et compagnie ?_**

 ** _Vont-il enterrer la hache de guerre ?_**

 ** _Va-t-il rejoindre l'Ordre ?_**

 ** _Comment cela va-t-il se passer quand Voldy l'apprendra ?_**

 ** _Va-t-il seulement l'apprendre ?!_**

 ** _Tant et tant de questions et aucune réponse de ma part ^^ Vous allez devoir attendre le prochain chapitre, j'en ai peur ~_**

 ** _Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai une suite à écrire XD_**


	42. Chap 39 : Mais qui est Aaron Drake ?

**_Hellow ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Un peu plus long que les précédents, je commence doucement à reprendre mon rythme d'écriture Sur ce, je vous laisse avec les réponses aux Reviews !_**

 ** _The Best Beta : Tori Aoshiro_**

* * *

 **oc120 :** Pas de bisou dans ce chapitre :3 Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que tu vas me taper après l'avoir lu... pas sûre que j'aurais droit à mon Monster du coup XD

 **Sylea :** T'inquiète, Alia a pas encore pardonné à Dumby XD Et il est possible qu'elle lui redresse encore un peu les bretelles :P

 **Smilarah :** Oui, je suis une sadique et fière de l'être ! (Serpentard)

 **Reader :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

 **A. L. Watermag :** Oui, adieu les crêpes et adieu Dudu pas doué ! Fumsec n'a pas pu soigner Dumbledore dans les livres de base donc on en conclut qu'elles ne marchent pas contre ce genre de malédiction... Et pour te répondre, oui, je vais garder les couples canons au maximum ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que je vais faire la suite de la fic à l'époque des enfants d'Harry et compagnie !

 **Rivira Rivière je sais pas quoi :** Arrête avec tes insinuations perverses ! Pour une fois que j'en fais pas... Ou peut-être que siiii ~ Et lâche ce chat.

 **Mama Narcissa :** Trop aimable *clin d'œil*

* * *

 **Une PotterHeart à Poudlard**

 **Chap 39 : La tournée des OC. Mais qui est Aaron Drake ?**

* * *

Fred, George et Lee se lancèrent un regard, pas sûrs d'avoir bien entendu ce que venait de leur annoncer leur amie et surveillante. Alia avait toujours eu le chic pour faire des choses farfelues, pour ne pas dire complètement folles. Mais là, ça dépassait de loin tout ce qu'elle avait fait avant.

— C'est une blague ?!

Le cri de la mère Weasley résonna à travers la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Elle fit grimacer les quelques autres personnes présentes, soit Arthur, Sirius, Lupin, Tonk, Maugrey, Kingsley, Severus, Bill et Fleur.

Oui, c'était presque tout l'Ordre du Phoenix qui avait été réuni chez l'héritier des Black. Sans parler du petit miroir à double sens de Sirius posé sur la table, et à travers lequel apparaissaient les images d'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neuville et Luna.

Alia soupira face aux cris de Molly et se frotta les oreilles avant de répondre d'une voix presque ennuyée.

— Non Molly, je ne plaisante pas...

— Mais c'est le fils Malfoy ! s'écria la mère.

— J'avoue que faire rentrer dans notre Ordre quelqu'un d'aussi proche de vous-savez-qui ne me semble pas une bonne idée... souffla Arthur pour appuyer sa femme.

— J'avoue qu'en général je pense que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, commença Lupin. Mais pour avoir suivi le jeune Malfoy pendant un an en tant que professeur, je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à se ranger aussi facilement de notre côté.

— Sans parler que ce n'est qu'un gosse, Voldemort n'aura aucun mal à plonger dans son esprit pour lui soutirer toutes nos informations, grogna Maugrey.

— En ce qui concerne l'esprit de Drago, sachez que c'est un très bon Occlument, expliqua Severus. Même le seigneur des ténèbres ne pourra pas briser ses barrières.

— Ne le prends pas mal, Servilus, mais je ne te fais déjà pas confiance à toi alors comment pourrais-je faire confiance à ce gosse ?

— Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça, sale chien, et je...

— Moi, je lui fais confiance.

Cette phrase apporta un vent de silence sur l'assemblée. Tous se tournèrent vers le miroir à double-sens pour s'assurer que la voix en provenait bien. Même Alia fut surprise en voyant qui avait parlé.

Ron regardait son ami avec un air mi-choqué mi-compréhensif, tandis que tous les autres adolescents regardaient Harry avec détermination.

— Drago a changé. Ça fait déjà un moment que je m'en suis rendu compte... Au début, je ne comprenais pas en quoi, mais après lui avoir parlé, ça m'a sauté au visage... expliqua le survivant.

— Harry a raison, continua Neuville. Il s'est même excusé à propos de tous les sales coups qu'il m'a fait subir depuis notre première année ! Le Drago orgueilleux qu'on connaissait n'aurait jamais fait ça !

— C'est vrai, reprit Hermione. On était tellement occupés à le détester pour tout ce qu'il nous avait fait subir depuis des années qu'on ne s'est même pas demandés pourquoi il s'était calmé depuis quelques temps ! Drago... Il vit l'enfer depuis que Voldemort est revenu et contrairement à nous, il n'a personne pour l'aider ou le protéger.

— Il n'avait qu'Alia, rajouta Severus en ramenant l'attention de l'assemblée sur la surveillante. Elle lui a tendu la main parce qu'elle savait ce qu'il valait vraiment ! N'est-ce pas Alia ?

La surveillante resta un moment silencieuse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avant de finalement décider d'ouvrir la bouche.

— Drago... Si je n'étais jamais venue dans ce monde, aurait quand même fini par aider Harry alors qu'il allait se faire tuer. Alors qu'Harry et lui n'avaient jamais rien fait d'autre que se haïr. Parce que Drago n'a jamais voulu de cette guerre. Tout comme nous. Aujourd'hui, il ne partage plus aucun des idéaux des Mangemorts. Il a ouvert les yeux bien plus tôt et avec bien plus de violence que si je ne l'avais jamais connu. Désormais ce n'est plus qu'un enfant perdu qui ne peut même plus compter sur sa famille pour l'aider. Il veut se battre. Mais se battre dans le bon camp. Le nôtre...

Sa tirade laissa planer un froid sur l'assemblée. Molly, qui s'était levée pour taper du poing sur la table il y a quelques minutes, sentit ses jambes trembler et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Son instinct de mère faisant apparaître l'image d'un enfant malheureux par-dessus celle du fils Malfoy.

— C'est horrible... murmura-t-elle.

Arthur posa une main sur le bras de sa femme, lui aussi pâle comme un linge.

Trouvant que le silence suivant cette révélation était trop long, Fred et George frappèrent en même temps sur la table, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes.

— Bon ! dirent-t-ils en même temps.

— C'est pas qu'on se fait chier... commença Fred.

— Mais on a une boutique à gérer, nous ! termina George.

— Donc c'est cool, maintenant Dragounet est avec nous...

— Dommage, on aimait bien l'emmerder...

— Mais sinon, ça reste un bon truc !

— Ouais... commenta Ron depuis le miroir. Moi aussi, je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance... J'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça... râla-t-il ensuite.

— Mmm... réfléchit Maugrey. J'ai déjà décidé de te faire confiance, dit-il à Alia. J'espère juste que tu ne me décevras pas.

Alia lui fit un hochement de la tête en guise de réponse avant de se tourner vers le reste de l'Ordre.

— Voilà, Severus et moi étions juste venus pour vous dire cela.

Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone.

— Il commence à se faire tard donc on va rentrer au château. On se revoit aux prochaines vacances ?

Molly se leva et alla serrer Alia dans ses bras avant de lui souffler un petit quelque chose à l'oreille. Alia écouta puis esquissa un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers Arthur.

— Une minute, lança Kingsley. Nous aussi, on avait quelque chose à vous dire donc autant profiter que tout le monde soit là.

Tous se tournèrent vers le grand black qui poursuivit de sa voix grave.

— Voldemort commence à mobiliser ses Mangemorts. Il y a de plus en plus de gens qui disparaissent, et même si tu nous a donné la liste des personnes en danger dont tu te souvenais Alia, ce n'est rien face aux autres.

Alia poussa un soupir pour cacher sa rage.

— Je sais. Mais la plupart des victimes de ces enfoirés ne sont même pas mentionnées dans les livres... C'est la merde.

— Oui, dit l'aurore sans aucun tact. Mais du coup, cela m'amène à cette demande. J'aimerais que tous les membres de l'Ordre se rassemblent le plus vite possible pour permettre de plus larges marges de manœuvres.

Tonk hocha la tête, se tournant vers Bill et Fleur.

— Oui, si ce n'est pas trop demandé, et tant que vous n'avez pas d'autre endroit où rester, ce serait bien que vous emménagiez définitivement ici ou chez Molly.

Bill accepta sans broncher mais Fleur fronça le nez en s'imaginant vivre aussi longtemps dans ce trou à rat. Mieux valait encore la maison toute tordue de sa belle-mère... Ou alors, peut-être le temps était-il venu pour la demi-vélane de s'engager avec son amant et d'acheter leur propre chez-eux...

Sans se préoccuper de la grimace de la française, Tonk se tourna vers Molly et Arthur.

— Et vous avez un autre fils aussi, non ? Charlie c'est ça ? Il faudrait aussi lui dire de revenir.

— Oh oui ! s'écrièrent les jumeaux avec joie. Et il faudrait qu'il nous ramène des dragons de Roumanie pour cramer Voldymoche !

— Heuuu... commença Lupin. Je ne voudrais pas détruire vos rêves mais ça m'étonnerait qu'avoir un dragon en plein milieu du salon soit une très bonne idée...

— Bah, on peut toujours le lâcher directement sur la cachette de Voldymouche ! reprit Lee en suivant le délire des jumeaux. Sûr que Dragounet pourra nous indiquer où il se cache !

— Petit un, essaya de les calmer Severus. Le seigneur des ténèbres change souvent de repaire ; petit deux : comment comptez-vous transporter un dragon ? Et petit trois : même si vous arrivez à apporter un dragon jusqu'en Angleterre, il vous aura probablement déjà croqué avant que vous n'ayez fait quoi que ce soit !

Ignorant les gamins qui se disputaient, Maugrey se tourna vers les parents Weasley avec un air sérieux sur son visage rapiécé.

— Il n'est pas forcément nécessaire de rapatrier le gamin, commença-t-il. C'est aussi bien qu'il reste en Roumanie pour le moment si on a un jour besoin de lui envoyer des rescapés ou des fugitifs.

Molly et Arthur se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, tout dans leur comportement leur faisait comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

Bill se redressa sur sa chaise.

— Maman ? Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sa question eut le mérite d'alerter le reste de l'assemblée et de calmer la dispute puérile des jumeaux avec leur ancien professeur de potion.

L'ainé de la fratrie s'avança vers sa mère avec une inquiétude lisible sur son visage.

— Maman ? Tu as reçu des nouvelles de Charlie ?

Molly se tordait les mains avec nervosité. Devant ce comportement, Alia fronça les sourcils.

— Nous avons reçu une lettre, coupa Arthur en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa femme. Charlie n'est plus en Roumanie.

 _Hein ?_

Alia était choquée, elle regardait les parents Weasley sans comprendre.

 _Depuis quand Charlie a quitté la Roumanie ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? C'était pas comme ça dans les livres !_

Sans prendre garde à la panique mentale de la surveillante, Arthur poursuivit ses explications.

— On a reçu une lettre hier soir à la maison. Elle est apparue sur la table du salon sans qu'aucune chouette ne rentre, nous ne savons toujours pas comment elle est arrivée là...

— Le Terrier est soumis à de puissants sortilèges de protection, pourtant ! s'écria Sirius.

— Oui, acquiesça Molly, c'est pourquoi on se pose encore la question de comment...

— Et la lettre, Maman ? demanda Bill. Elle venait de qui ? De Charlie ? Il va bien ?

— Je... je pense, oui...

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? crièrent Fred et George.

— Est-ce que Charlie est en danger ? demanda Ginny depuis le miroir.

— DU CALME ! Les enfants on se calme !

Mr Weasley avait crié pour ramener le silence dans la pièce. Lee posa une main discrète sur la cuisse de Fred sous la table pour le soutenir et ils attendirent gentiment qu'Arthur donne des explications. Ainsi au centre de l'attention, le père se racla la gorge pour se redonner contenance.

— Cette mystérieuse lettre était bien de Charlie. Il nous l'a envoyée pour nous prévenir qu'il quittait son poste en Roumanie... À première vue, il aurait rencontré... Aaron Drake.

Si les révélations précédentes avaient amené un vent dans la salle, celui-ci y apporta une tempête polaire ! Personne ne parla, tous se demandèrent s'ils avaient bien entendu. Ce fut finalement Kingsley qui rompit le silence.

— Aaron Drake... LE Aaron Drake ?

— Lui-même, répondit Molly avec sérieux.

— Mais... mais il existe ?! demanda George.

— Bien sûr qu'il existe ! grogna Maugrey. Je connais quelqu'un qui faisait partie de son équipe de recherche. J'ai même pu le rencontrer avant qu'il ne redisparaisse !

— SERIEUX !?

— C'est qui Aaron Drake ?

Cette question venait d'être posée par deux personnes en même temps. La première était Harry, inculte du monde sorcier (à l'inverse de Hermione qui mettait un point d'honneur à se tenir au courant de tout) et... Alia.

Et autant cela n'était pas étonnant que Harry n'ai jamais entendu parler d'Aaron Drake, autant c'était plus qu'alarmant que cette question vienne d'Alia.

Les sorciers présents se tournèrent vers la surveillante avec surprise.

Severus la regarda comme si elle lui disait une mauvaise blague.

— Alia... Aaron Drake. Tu sais ? L'enfant dragon ?

— Quoi ?! Y a un enfant dragon ?

— Mais tu n'en a jamais entendu parler ?! demanda Lupin.

— Non ! lui répondit Alia. Il n'a jamais été mention d'un "enfant dragon" dans les livres de mon monde !

— Ce n'est pas vraiment un enfant dragon, c'est juste le surnom que lui ont donné les journalistes à l'époque.

— Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça...

— Moi non plus... répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. C'est qui ce mec ?

Personne ne lui répondit, les adultes étaient plus préoccupés du fait que leur "voyante à domicile" ignore quelque chose sur ce monde. Finalement ce fut Tonk qui apporta une réponse à ce problème.

— Peut-être que tu n'en as jamais entendu parler parce que... Il n'aurait jamais dû réapparaître !

Kingsley se tourna vers elle, l'air de lui demander de développer son idée.

— Je veux dire... Aaron Drake a disparu de la circulation y a plus de sept ans maintenant ! Pourquoi Alia serait au courant de son existence vu que l'on n'a plus parlé de lui depuis cette époque ? Le fait que tu ne le connaisses pas signifie sûrement qu'il n'a jamais eu d'impact dans notre combat !

— Mais alors pourquoi Charlie a pu le rencontrer en Roumanie ? demanda Molly. S'il n'avait rien à voir avec notre guerre, pourquoi est-il apparu après sept ans sans donner de nouvelles ?

— Aucune idée... Souffla Alia. C'est possible que ça soit une répercussion des petits éléments que j'ai déjà modifié depuis mon arrivée...

— Donc, si je comprends bien... commença Maugrey. Nous avons un Aaron Drake qui risque fort de se retrouver mêlé à cette guerre mais dont nous n'avons aucune idée du camp qu'il va choisir ou même de son futur rôle ?

 _Dit comme ça..._

Alia secoua la tête comme pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

— Pour l'instant oui, on ne sait rien de lui ni de ses intentions. Peut-être ne veut-il même pas participer à la guerre vu qu'il n'apparaissait pas dans les livres... Bref ! Quelqu'un peut au moins me dire qui est ce Aaron Drake ?

Maugrey s'avança un peu au centre de la pièce.

— Vu que je suis le seul à l'avoir déjà rencontré... Je pense que je vais m'en charger.

Il étira ses lèvres pleines de cicatrices ce qui lui donna un air de poupée brulée encore plus défiguré que d'habitude.

— Le vingt-deux Janvier 1984, un couple de sorciers avec leur fils de huit ans sont partis en vacance au Kenya, en Afrique. Ils se sont arrêtés dans plusieurs petits villages typiques jusqu'à ce qu'un incident arrive. Selon les résultats de l'enquête, de la magie a été utilisée, de la magie d'auto défense contre un animal sauvage. Et comme la magie a été utilisée près d'un des villages moldus, il est à parier que ce soit la cause de la répartie des moldus. Quand les Aurors sont arrivés sur les lieux, c'était déjà trop tard. Les moldus avaient attrapé et brûlé sur la place du village les deux parents sorciers.

Même si la plupart des sorciers présents connaissaient déjà cette histoire, beaucoup frissonnèrent à ce souvenir.

— Les journaux sorciers se sont emparés de l'affaire. Deux sorciers innocents qui se font exécuter par des moldus, ça a fait beaucoup de bruit. Sans compter que les Aurors n'avaient pas retrouvé trace du jeune fils de la famille. Le fameux Aaron Drake.

Maugrey marqua une autre pause dans son récit, il semblait plutôt heureux de son petit effet de conteur.

— Cette affaire est restée à la Une plusieurs semaines avant que les journalistes ne se lassent. Et puis six ans plus tard... un jeune garçon de quatorze ans, correspondant à la description d'Aaron Drake a été aperçu en Australie. L'équipe qui s'était chargée de sa recherche fut envoyée là-bas pour ramener le gamin. Et après vérification, il s'agissait bel et bien d'Aaron Drake.

— Et devine comment il s'est retrouvé en Australie ? demanda George en donnant un petit coup de coude à la surveillante.

— Grâce à la raison qui lui a valu son surnom d'enfant dragon, reprit Maugrey en lançant un regard à l'impoli qui l'avait interrompu. Ce gamin avait été recueilli par un dragon !

— Pardon ? demanda Alia, des étoiles dans les yeux. Pour de vrai ? Genre... Mama Dragon ?

— Précisément ! Il a vécu six ans avec des dragons avant de revenir dans notre société.

— Il a été d'une très grande aide aux Dragonologistes de l'époque, expliqua Lupin. On dit même qu'il était capable de parler la langue des dragons !

— Moi, j'ai lu qu'il était devenu Animagus et pouvait se transformer en dragon ! dit Tonk avec excitation.

— Et nous, qu'il pouvait cracher du feu par les fesses et voler en battant des pieds ! renchérirent les jumeaux pour la blague.

— Comme tu peux le voir, râla Maugrey, les journaux ont raconté bêtises sur bêtises... Si bien que lorsqu'Aaron Drake a re-disparu, beaucoup ont pensé que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un canular.

— Mais pas Charlie, reprit Molly. Charlie était persuadé qu'Aaron Drake était bien réel et qu'il se baladait encore quelque part, probablement avec des dragons qui le considéraient comme l'un des leurs !

— Ouais... commenta Ron depuis le miroir... En gros, c'était un illuminé.

— Tais-toi Ron, l'engueula Ginny. Si Charlie dit qu'il a retrouvé Aaron Drake, c'est sûrement qu'il avait raison !

— Et donc Charlie est parti avec Aaron Drake ? demanda Bill à sa mère.

— C'est ce que disait sa lettre, oui... Il a dit que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui répondre mais que lui nous écrira souvent pour nous donner des nouvelles.

— Et si c'était un piège ? Demanda Sirius. Et si cette lettre n'était pas de Charlie ? N'importe qui aurait pu imiter son écriture. Peut-être que Charlie...

— M'étonnerait que les adeptes de Voldemort s'amusent à faire de fausses lettres s'ils avaient vraiment kidnappé Charlie, le coupa Lupin.

Il lança un regard à son ami pour lui dire de ne pas partir sur ce sujet-là, pas avec Molly et Arthur dans la pièce.

— Je suis d'accord avec Remus, dit Maugrey. J'aimerais quand même jeter un œil à cette lettre mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit fausse.

Molly hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher la fameuse lettre. Tonk dut se décaler de devant la porte et en profita pour se rapprocher de Lupin. La soudaine proximité de la jeune femme fit s'empourprer les joues du brun avant qu'il ne détourne le regard.

Alia poussa un soupir avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise de façon désinvolte.

— Bon... Si on en a fini avec le jeu de "Où est Charlie", je vous rappelle qu'on est dimanche soir, et que demain y a des gens qui bossent. On ferait mieux de rentrer, non ?

— En effet, approuva Kingsley. Et ces jeunes gens aussi devraient aller dormir pour être en forme à leurs cours, demain, finit-il à l'intention des élèves dans le miroir à double sens.

— Et comme certains ont cours avec moi en première heure, je précise que je n'accepterai aucun retard, siffla Rogue avec un petit sourire devant les visages blanchissant.

Les élèves éteignirent le miroir après avoir dit au revoir et retournèrent à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Molly arriva avec la lettre et Maugrey la récupéra avant de partir avec Kingsley. Puis ce fut au tour d'Alia et Severus de s'en aller tandis que Tonk mettait le grappin sur Lupin dans l'optique d'avoir une petite discussion d'amants.

* * *

Alia allait appeler Waemy quand Severus posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers lui, son regard semblait soucieux et il lui demanda d'une voix hésitante.

— Viens... Allons marcher.

Alia s'inquiéta de son ton sérieux et le suivit sans rien dire. Ils sortirent du 12 Square Grimmaurd et marchèrent un peu dans la rue vide de Londres. Severus resta silencieux, stressant un peu Alia qui finit par lui demander, une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés de la maison :

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Severus s'arrêta soudainement et lança un regard étrange à la surveillante.

— Comment ça "qu'est-ce qui se passe" ?

— Ben, je sais pas ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

— Hein ? Mais non !

— Ben, alors pourquoi tu voulais me parler ?

— Je... Quoi ?

— Tu m'as dit de te suivre, c'était pour quoi si ce n'était pas pour me parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes de l'Ordre ?

— Mais... pour rien !

— Quoi ?

— Je voulais juste qu'on marche un peu...

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit fraîche déjà bien avancée, Alia ne pouvait pas vraiment voir le visage de son ami. Mais à sa gestuelle, elle pouvait dire qu'il était gêné. Si la surveillante se demanda un moment les raisons de cette gêne, elle balaya d'une main ses suppositions et laissa échapper un petit rire.

S'accrochant amicalement au bras de Severus, elle reprit la marche.

— Tu aurais pu juste me dire "Alia, viens marcher un peu avec moi", tu sais ?

Severus ne répondit pas, du moins il ne répondit rien d'autre qu'un grognement inaudible qui fit rire de plus belle la surveillante.

Ils marchèrent longtemps dans les rues vides et les parcs, si bien que le lendemain matin, ce fut Severus qui arriva avec cinq minutes de retard à son cours.

Heureusement pour eux, les élèves eurent la présence d'esprit de ne faire aucun commentaire.

* * *

Alia récupéra la lettre du hibou grand-duc qui venait de se présenter devant elle. Elle avait commencé à s'habituer à recevoir du courrier assez souvent. Que ce soit des nouvelles de Tonk avec qui elle correspondait presque toutes les semaines, les jumeaux qui lui envoyaient parfois des provisions de farces et attrapes, mais aussi tout récemment, des dizaines de lettres de parents d'élèves qui la remerciaient pour son procès contre Ombrage. Alia avait souvent un pincement au cœur en lisant les mots reconnaissants... La plupart de ces parents étaient obligés de supporter la douleur de leur enfant face à l'infâme traitement du crapaud sans pouvoir rien faire... Alors maintenant qu'Ombrage était radiée du métier de l'éducation ET du ministère, beaucoup étaient reconnaissants envers la surveillante. Enfin, pour ce qui était des courriers plus importants et secrets, ils passaient directement de mains en mains ou grâce à Waemy.

Aujourd'hui, c'était une lettre de Larry Page qu'Alia venait de recevoir. Oui, vous avez bien lu, Larry Page, moldu de son état, correspondait avec Alia par hiboux magiques. C'était Alia qui lui avait acheté cet hibou avec l'argent que Larry lui avait envoyé dans ce but et depuis le moldu ne correspondait avec elle presque que grâce à ce procédé.

À l'inverse de Tomas O'connor, l'avocat sorcier avec qui elle parlait par mail moldu... Le monde est ironique.

Larry lui annonçait que son avion était bien arrivé à Londres et qu'il aurait son après-midi de libre pour visiter et rencontrer Alia si cette dernière pouvait toujours se libérer comme ils l'avaient prévu. Alia rédigea sa réponse affirmative, elle avait demandé à prendre son après-midi à Dumbledore la semaine dernière en apprenant que Larry serait en Angleterre.

Alia finit de petit-déjeuner quand Minerva vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Bonjour Alia.

— Salut Minerva ! Bien dormi ?

— Plutôt oui, et toi ?

— Ça va, je me suis couchée tard mais ensuite j'ai bien dormi.

— Oui d'ailleurs, continua la professeur en baissant un peu plus la voix. J'ai appris que Severus s'était levé en retard ce matin... Tu sais pourquoi ?

— Eeeeh ? Alia se redressa sur sa chaise avec un air outré. Pourquoi ce serait forcément ma faute si Sev' était en retard ?!

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit Minerva avec un léger sourire en coin. Alors ?

Alia regarda son amie un moment avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de passer un interrogatoire ?

— Ouais... On est rentrés tard hier soir, on s'est baladés.

— Vous vous êtes baladés ? répéta la femme avec un regard intéressé. Tous les deux ?

— Ouais...

— Et après ?

— ... Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me faire cuisiner par un flic ?... grimaça la surveillante.

Minerva rigola avant de poser sa main sur le bras d'Alia.

— Ça doit venir de mon père.

— Quoi ? Ton père est flic ?

— Eh bien, il est retraité depuis plusieurs années maintenant, mais oui. Il a travaillé pour le service policier métropolitain de Londres.

— Au Met carrément ! Pas mal ! Je comprends d'où te vient ton sens de la justice et ton sérieux Minerva !

— Merci ! sourit la professeur. Et sinon, n'oublie pas de me tenir au courant de tes futures petites sorties ~

Alia n'était pas sûre de comprendre la petite voix chantante que venait de prendre son amie. Est-ce qu'elle sous-entendait qu'il semblait y avoir quelque chose entre Alia et Severus ? Non, impossible, Alia ne voyait pas Minerva lui demander des ragots sur ce genre de choses. Elle devait s'inquiéter pour elle ! Après tout, maintenant que Voldemort était au courant de l'existence d'Alia, ça devenait plus dangereux de sortir seule... Oui, ça devait être ça.

— Eh bien... Je quitte le château cet après-midi pour aller voir quelqu'un sur Londres mais c'est côté moldu donc je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problème...

— Tu sors ? Avec qui ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

Alia et Minerva se retournèrent sur leurs chaises pour voir Severus qui venait d'arriver.

— Bonjour Severus, le salua Minerva.

— Sev' ! Alors comme ça on a eu une panne d'oreiller ?

Le potionniste grogna devant la boutade de son amie puis s'assit sur la chaise à sa gauche.

— C'est quoi cette histoire de rendez-vous à Londres ? Qui vas-tu voir ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine exaspération dans la voix qu'il cherchait à dissimuler.

— Larry Page, mais tu ne le connais pas ! lui répondit la brune.

Elle se resservit de la confiture de figue avant de tendre le pot au noiraud. Ce dernier le refusa, il avait mieux à faire dans l'immédiat que de manger.

— Et donc ? C'est qui ce Larry Page ? grogna-t-il presque.

— Hum... commença Minerva. Je pense que je vais vous laisser...

— Hein ? Tu as déjà fini de manger Minerva ? demanda Alia.

Severus posa sa main sur le bureau un peu plus fort que ce qu'il aurait voulu, ramenant l'attention d'Alia sur lui. Elle le regarda avec surprise.

— Ça va Sev' ? Tu as faim ?

— Non, je n'ai pas faim. C'est quoi cette histoire de balade à Londres ?

* * *

Larry Page était un jeune homme de 23 ans en pleine santé. Le visage toujours souriant et avenant, il semblait toujours facile de venir lui parler. Grand, brun avec des yeux intelligents et des sourcils un peu épais qui lui donnaient du caractère, il avait tout pour faire chavirer les cœurs. Et sans compter sur sa seule apparence physique, joliment mise en avant dans son costume chic porté de façon décontractée, Larry Page était aussi un homme promis à un grand avenir. Intelligent, sûr de lui et beau garçon. Voilà ce qui caractérisait Larry Page.

Larry avait toujours su où il allait. Géni de l'informatique, il s'était associé il y a peu avec son ami d'école Sergey Brin pour tenter de créer un moteur de recherche bien plus performant que ce qu'ils utilisaient jusqu'à maintenant. Ce projet les rendra riche, ça Larry en était sûr. Il avait toujours eu l'œil pour tout ce qui était prometteur. Ainsi, il avait été tout naturel qu'il s'associe aussi à Alia Aka. Cette femme qui lui avait envoyé une lettre par hibou sortie de nulle part ! Larry avait été on ne peut plus surpris ! Mais ce n'était rien face aux révélations dans ladite lettre !

En apprenant qu'il existait un monde plein de magie et de sorciers, Larry avait voulu en parler. Mal lui en prit... Sa langue s'était bloquée dans sa bouche et il avait cru s'étouffer. Son ami avec qui il parlait s'était bien moqué de lui... Comme quoi, cette Alia Aka avait bien raison lorsqu'elle écrivait "Au fait ! Tu ne pourras parler de cette histoire à personne ! Sorry d'avance !"

Après cette lettre Larry avait voulu en savoir plus sur le monde de la magie. Il avait rencontré deux fois Alia, une fois seule, et une autre fois avec un sorcier du nom de Tomas qui connaissait bien les règles de cette étrange société.

À eux trois, ils avaient mis à plat toutes les lois sorcières qui auraient pu être contre leur projet. Notamment une, qui stipulait que les moldus ne devaient en aucun cas être mis au courant de l'existence du monde sorcier. Une loi bien embêtante mais que Tomas avait su contrecarrer.

Désormais, plus rien ne se trouvait entre les futurs Google et Wizary ! Larry pouvait s'allier avec Alia et créer leurs moteurs de recherche de concert. Il avait de la chance d'avoir rencontré cette femme. Elle dégageait la même étincelle de folie que lui. Cette étincelle qui faisait les grands génis.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient prévu de se voir dans l'après-midi. Larry avait réservé ce dernier auprès de la surveillante de l'école magique pour travailler dans un Cyber Café très connu de Londres. Larry avait d'ailleurs été très surpris de voir l'ordinateur de la surveillante. Il n'avait jamais vu pareille machine ! Et autant dire que lorsque la surveillante lui avait annoncé, presque comme une blague, que cette machine venait du futur, Larry avait été bien incapable de savoir quoi en penser.

— Votre commande, Messieurs-Dame, dit une serveuse en posant les tasses de café, chocolat chaud et thé sur la table.

Trois tasses... Oui, car malheureusement, et pour une raison inconnue, Larry et Alia n'étaient pas seuls à travailler aujourd'hui.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs, lisses, et au regard glacial était arrivé avec elle. Il lui avait offert un simple hochement de la tête avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Alia. Plus étrange encore, Alia n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui présenter l'inconnu. Elle prit au contraire grand soin de l'ignorer royalement ! Larry pouvait sentir un froid polaire entre les deux, et leurs regards furibonds à chaque fois qu'ils se regardaient du coin de l'œil le mettaient mal à l'aise.

La réunion se poursuivit dans cette ambiance étrange pendant trois heures jusqu'à ce que Larry ne doive retourner à son hôtel. Il se leva poliment et voulut tendre sa main à Alia pour lui souhaiter bonne continuation quand cette dernière se leva avec un grand sourire à son tour.

S'approchant de lui, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Américain et déposa deux bises sonores sur chacune de ses joues.

Larry sentit un froid monstrueux le traverser de toute part. Il jeta un regard vers l'homme en noir pour croiser des yeux meurtriers. Tout sur son visage se tordait de haine et de jalousie.

Larry sourit. Passa une main dans le dos d'Alia et lui rendit ses bises bruyantes.

L'homme allait faire une syncope.

Le sourire de Larry s'agrandit encore plus tandis qu'il narguait cet homme sans trop savoir pourquoi.

En fait si, il savait pourquoi. Larry avait peut-être l'apparence d'un parfait gentleman bien élevé, mais il n'en restait pas moins un jeune homme espiègle et provocateur. Pas étonnant qu'ils se soient si bien entendus avec Alia. Si la jeune femme voulait se servir de lui pour faire sortir cet homme de ses gonds... Il l'aiderait avec un malin plaisir !

— C'était un plaisir de te voir Alia !

— Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! répondit la brune avec la même voix faussement pompeuse.

Ils restèrent ainsi à s'envoyer des paroles (trop) pleines de politesse et d'enjolivures qui firent fulminer le noiraud sans aucun remord de la part de l'un ou de l'autre.

* * *

Alia fulminait dans les couloirs du château. Severus et elle s'étaient disputés en revenant de Londres. Dire que le potionniste l'avait suivie pour "la protéger". La protéger de quoi ? Larry était moldu et jamais Voldemort n'irait l'attaquer en plein quartier moldu ! Et même si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait qu'à s'enfuir dans les métros pour semer ses assaillants ! Elle avait même pris ses billes de potion sur elle au cas où.

Vraiment... Alia ne comprenait pas les réactions de son ami... à moins que... Non.

Severus ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de sentiment à son égard. Il était et resterait à jamais amoureux de Lily.

 _Toujours._

Ce mot raisonna aux oreilles d'Alia comme un glas morbide. Ce mot l'énervait. Et le fait de s'énerver l'énervait encore plus !

La surveillante voulu tourner à un couloir quand elle vit Dean rentrer dans une salle non loin et refermer la porte à la va-vite.

Alia fronça les sourcils, cette salle était censée être vide...

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la surveillante alors qu'elle sortait ses oreilles à rallonge de la boutique Weasley. Voilà de quoi se changer les idées et arrêter de penser à sa récente dispute.

Seamus regarda Dean refermer la porte derrière lui. Le blond était assis sur l'un des bureaux poussiéreux, les bras croisés et l'air grave.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il.

— Alors, on est dans la merde... lui répondit le métis.

Il lui tendit une lettre à l'encre rouge comme les précédentes. Sur le papier, un autre message de menace anonyme.

Seamus froissa la lettre de rage. Il la déchira en petits morceaux, encore et encore plus petits.

Dean voulut s'approcher pour le réconforter en le prenant dans ses bras mais son amant le repoussa d'un geste.

— Non ! Tu veux lui donner encore plus de raisons de nous menacer ? On ne sait même pas qui est ce type ni comment il a pu être au courant !

— Seam'... Calme-toi, ce n'est peut-être rien...

— Peut-être rien ?! Il menace de nous dénoncer publiquement ! Si mes parents apprennent que je sors avec un garçon... Je ne veux pas ! Tout mais pas ça...

Dean serra les poings. Lui aussi cette situation lui pesait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas vivre tranquillement avec le garçon qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi devait-il rendre des comptes à tout le monde ?

Le métis regarda le blond. Il regarda ses cheveux si doux et en bataille. Ses quelques mèches cramées ce matin même en cours de métamorphose. Ses mains fines et si petites comparées aux siennes. Ses lèvres roses si tendres... Ses yeux... Ses yeux d'une couleur merveilleuse qui ne traduisait en ce moment même, qu'une profonde tristesse ainsi qu'un trouble vacillant.

Ils étaient en pleine crise... Leur couple était au bord du précipice. Restait à savoir s'ils allaient s'en sortir ou sombrer ensemble... Et Dean refusait d'entraîner son copain dans sa chute. Il avait un plan.

Un plan qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu utiliser...

Tant pis.

Dean avança jusqu'à Seamus et l'enlaça de ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi à se tenir l'un l'autre comme à une bouée.

Ils sortiraient de cette tempête. Ensemble.

* * *

Charlie regardait son carnet de note avec concentration. Il cherchait parmi les pages noircies de dessins et annotations, une consigne pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Devant lui, se trouvait un nid d'œufs orphelins. Les coquilles étaient noires avec des formes mouvantes en transparence à l'intérieur. Ils allaient sûrement bientôt éclore. Les consignes de son maître disaient donc de les mouiller d'eau bouillante. Il soupesa donc son sceau d'eau fumante devant lui en réfléchissant à comment le verser sur les œufs sans s'ébouillanter au passage...

À cet instant, apparaissant comme par magie, un dragon sans ailes d'une vingtaine de centimètres glissa vers lui. Ses écailles qui un instant avant étaient invisibles, se coloraient doucement de vert et de bleu dans un balais azuré de toute beauté, tel un lac du pacifique. Sur son dos, remontant jusqu'à sa tête, une crête noueuse telle une racine bleu profond se parsemait de quelques jeunes feuilles vertes et se terminait telle des bois de cerf fleuris sur son crâne. Ses écailles couleurs lagon se transformaient aussi en fine membrane de chaque côté de sa tête, coiffant le petit dragon d'une couronne aquatique.

Le petit dragon femelle grimpa sur la jambe de Charlie qui, d'abord surpris, lui lança un franc sourire en la reconnaissant.

— Emeraude ! Tu es rentrée !

La petite dragonne couleur lagon monta jusqu'à l'épaule du jeune roux avant de lui siffler affectueusement dans l'oreille. Puis elle sauta de son perchoir pour atterrir sur un bras tatoué.

Du poignet jusqu'à l'épaule, se perdant dans la manche de son t-shirt rapiécé, étaient gravées d'étranges cicatrices décoratives. Comme si la peau s'était parsemée d'écailles. L'étrange tatouage avait été comme... chauffé à blanc sur l'épiderme.

Emeraude s'agrippa au bras avec ses petites griffes sans que l'humain ne réagisse et vint se loger dans son cou. Juste sous les longs cheveux roux foncés qui encadraient le visage tel une explosion volcanique. Se penchant à l'oreille pleine de piercings, elle siffla doucement, chuchotant comme si elle discutait avec lui.

L'humain l'écouta attentivement avant de répondre par un doux sifflement légèrement roque. La petite dragonne, satisfaite, se roula en boule, fermement accrochée à la chemise de son humain et nicha sa petite tête dans son cou avant de tomber endormie.

L'humain aux écailles caressa sa chère amie avant de se retourner vers Charlie. Ses yeux bleus clairs comme la fine glace d'un iceberg se posèrent sur le frère Weasley.

— Elle dit que ta lettre a bien été remise. Ta mère l'a trouvée dans sa cuisine. Mais Emeraude était trop timide pour se laisser voir.

— Ce n'est pas grave ! dit Charlie avec un grand sourire. Je la remercie de l'avoir portée aussi loin déjà. Merci à toi aussi Aaron.

L'ainsi nommé inclina légèrement la tête avant de se retourner, retroussant un peu plus ses manches avant de s'agenouiller devant le sceau d'eau bouillante. D'un geste minutieux, il attrapa les œufs translucides et les plongea dans le liquide bouillonnant comme si la chaleur n'était qu'un détail.

Charlie le regarda faire, sortant son propre petit carnet intitulé "Tout sur Aaron Drake" et y griffonna une énième note sur l'étrange comportement de son désormais mentor.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Nous avons droit à un tout nouveau personnage ! Quel sera son rôle dans la future guerre_** ** _? Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait sortir ainsi de l'ombre ? Et quel rapport avec Alia ? Je vous laisse m'envoyer vos théories_**

 ** _Sinon, hors fic, ce perso est inspiré d'un Oc d'un de mes amis :3_**


End file.
